Под знаменьем Скорпиона
by DarkFlame - Sappfire
Summary: Во имя победы , все средства хороши , даже если нужно стать жертвенным аганцем . По случаю рока , Гарри Поттер узнает о своей будущей роли в этой войне , и он готов на многое , лишь бы выжить и разорвать путы двух кукловодов Света и Тьмы .
1. Пролог

Саммари: Дамбигад. ООС некоторых персонажей. AU. Поттеры и Сириус Блэк - живы.

Резюме: Гарри Поттер. Невинный ребенок - чья доля по воле тех, кто должен был любить и оберегать - стать жертвенным агнцем. Нежилая мириться с предназначенной участью, он всеми силами, ищет путь - путь, который даст возможность выжить. И он находит его.

Он поставит на кон все, что у него есть. Он проникнет в ту область магии и на такую глубину, в которую побоялся проникать сам Воландеморт. Быть может потому...

Что Ему нечего уже терять...

ВСЕ ПРАВА НА ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ ПОТТЕРИАНЫ ПРИНАДЛЕЖАТ - Дж. Роулинг. Данное произведение не несет никакой коммерческой цели.

Предупреждение: Магические расы. Графическое описание ритуалов. ОСС и AU героев. В будущем Слэш. НЖП

Пейринг: ГП\СС, ГП\Н.Ж.П., упоминание ГП\ДУ

Рейтинг: R

Жанр: AU, Приключения\Роман, Фэнтази

Пролог.

Мир Фенрион.

На вершине холма окруженного густым и непроходимым лесом стоял величественный замок из темного камня. Витражи окон, поглощая кровавый отсвет заходящего солнца, бросали красивые разноцветные блики. Необычная листва прилагающегося к замку леса, сгорала вместе с последними минутами солнца.

На высоком уступе одной из башен сидело необычное существо – цепляясь острыми когтистыми лапами за балюстраду, она невидящим взором всматривалась в горизонт. Длинный хвост и иссиня-черные волосы, словно влаг развивались, а безжизненно опущенные крылья, еле-еле трепетали на ветру.

Но это было не так. Существо, сидело неподвижно, не отрываясь смотря на затухающий небосклон. Многие непривычные человеческому взгляду вещи, для нее были родными и привычными. И все же даже среди близких, являясь полноправной хозяйкой этого замка, она была чужая. Горгульи. Высоко в небе, словно прощаясь с уходящим днем, парили величественные дети неба - потомки древних Истинных Драконов, тех, что были способны путешествовать из мира в мир. Имеющих две ипостаси - человеческую (относительно) и драконью. Однажды, небольшой прайд, наткнулся на этот мир - щедрый и нетронутый, почти в первозданном виде. Воздушные просторы мира Фенрион стали единственным для них и полноправным царством. Некоторые из молодых драконов, захотели взять себе в прайд необычных существ - они ни чем не отличались от видимых в других мирах людей, кроме огромных и пушистых пернатых крыльев. Они называли себя Арийцами. Самое интересное, что у каждого был свой индивидуальный цвет крыльев; в прочем это относилось и к чешуе у драконов. Если у арийцев, цвет был принадлежностью в магии, то у драконов - их индивидуальная черта характера.

Так появились Горгульи. А арийцы, как и Истинные Драконы, растворились в различных мирах.

Летавшие в небе, имели прекрасные пернатые крылья, которые словно сверкали в отсветах заката. Существо же, сидевшее на перилах, со сверкающей короной на голове - имело черные, могучие кожистые крылья. Все Горгульи были светловолосыми, а у нее волос был иссиня-черный, как сама тьма.

Совсем недавно у Горгуль восточного королевства появилась законная правительница. Но это не уменьшало того, ужаса, когда обнаружилось, что она на половину Гаргулья.

Она привыкала к укладу Горгуль, ну и что, что изредка в гневе позади королевы сгущались тени, а на небо находили тучи.

- Миледи.

Тихий голос оторвал существо от рассмотрения прекрасных полетов, и поневоле заставил обернуться. Высокий мужчина-Гаргулья, с тяжелым скипетром, поклонился практически сразу, стоило существу обратить на него внимание. Но даже тот факт, что он превосходно держал себя в руках, не помогло скрыть легкий страх. Только не от нее. Сама вторая суть, их королевы, была рождена, что бы жить во мраке и питаться хаосом и страхом. Никогда тебе не скрыть, тех чувств, что являются для твоего собеседника пищей.

Крылья, цвет волос и наличие вертикальных зрачков, было единственным, что отличало ее от Горгуль - на первый взгляд. И только избранные знали, что ровно на половину, в душе их Королевы, вместе со сверкающей Светлой силой, живет не менее сверкающая Тьма. Наполовину Демон. Она дочь Света и Тьмы. Они не знали всей истории до конца, но эта девушка - правительница; она знала.

Некогда ее мать, королева Горгуль, принесла радостную весть, что ждет наследника престола. В стране был праздник. Да вот только, родной брат королевы, странно и косо поглядывал на нее. Спустя дни, на королеву было совершено покушение. С тех пор, не раз ее пытались убить, да и сама королева ревностно отказывалась провести древний ритуал защиты. Все же сумев скрыться перед самыми родами, в холодных и промерзлых стенах горного храма, Владычица Горгуль смогла разрешиться от бремени. Как только повитуха увидела дитя, то не смогла сдержать крика ужаса - Королева Горгуль родила девочку с темными без белка и зрачка глазами, черным как смоль пушком на голове и странной татуировкой на плечике - Королевский Скорпион, сгорающий в огне.

В тоже время, древний как мир оракул произнес пророчество.

А на древний Храм, приютивший Царицу напал отряд ее брата. Один из монахов, благословленный своей королевой скрылся в древних лесах союзной расы с маленькой принцессой.

А за много световых лет, в другом мире - страшном, огненном, пропахшим золой и серой, на высоком троне восседал демон. Его лицо застыло маской скорби - в мире Фенриона, перестало биться сердце его любимой, проткнутое мечом.

- Будь прокляты все оракулы и предсказатели. Пророчество свершится. Грядет Война - глухой голос демона, был безжизненным. - Мы не уберегли ее милая...не уберегли...

И лишь над его головой все также вился стяг - Королевский скорпион, сгорающий в огне. Это был владыка Дома Скорпиона, пятый Лорд мира Пондемонелеума. Мира Демонов.

В этот день, Сапфиру оторвал от любования закатом ее Советник. Необходимо было обсудить возникшие проблемы. Совет уже давно дожидался королеву. Но Сапфире было не суждено дойти до Залы Советов. ЕЕ настиг ЗОВ. Когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, ее нашел отец и забрал в свой мир. И лишь пять лет назад, Сапфира увидела небо. Все это время, она познавала магию Демонов и училась быстро переключаться на магию света. Было по началу очень трудно, но со временем, а в Пондемонелеуме, оно шло гораздо медленнее, чем в мире Горгуль; она смогла в совершенстве освоить особенности своей магии. И ни разу она не ощущала на себе силу Зова. Хотя знала, что ни одно существо в чьей крови хотя бы на одну треть, есть демоническая кровь - не избежит этого Проклятья всех Демонов.

Поэтому для нее, хоть и стал полным сюрпризом Зов, но вполне обыденное явление, если ты демон. Единственно, что это заставило поволноваться Сапфиру, сопротивляться Зову было хоть и можно, но очень трудно. Сапфира не горела желанием, встретиться с каким ни будь полоумным демонологом, и уж точно, она была не в восторге исполнять роль джина. Поэтому, уже давно решила, что если Зову возможно будет сопротивляться, она сделает все возможное, но не откликнется на него.

Зов удалось, почти сбросить, когда пришел ментальный призыв о помощи, и в нем было столько боли и отчаяния, что любопытство, победило над здравым смыслом Сапфиры. Один единственный взгляд на Советника, дал Сапфире в полной мере понять, что тот вполне прекрасно осознает, с чем борется Королева. И наверняка, он прекрасно видел, как сдается сила Зова под магией полугаргульи. А по расширившимся зрачкам и увеличивающейся концентрации магии, Сапфира была уверена, что Советник передаст кому нужно, что правительница перенеслась по меж-пространственному коридору. Она сдалась и приняла Зов.

Как оказалось, она еле успела, хрупкий молодой юноша, почти выпал в Инферно, ей чудом удалось выкинуть в его родной мир.

Ну и себя любимую, не забыть.

Как потом оказалось, Сапфира ни сколько не пожалела что решилась последовать Зову. Ни тебе жадного демонолога, ни просьб о море денег и кучи красавиц - всего лишь молодой мальчишка-маг, чья судьба была предрешена взрослыми. Да мир на грани войны, и два кукловода, жертвующих своими пешками, и не один не желающий закончить эту игру. Они играли жизнями своих соратников и подчиненных, что еще больше возмутило Сапфиру. Наука быть Правителем, не заканчивается в подчинении подвластных твоей воле существ. Прежде всего это тонкая грань, где Правитель четко знает, когда карать и миловать. И никогда, он не выберет кару, если в этом нет необходимости. Да не просто выбором необходимости, а единственным возможным из всех вариантов. Все подданные - это единый организм и смерть хоть одного, обязательно нанесет удар по всем остальным. Быть твердым и непоколебимым в решениях, но мягким и мудрым к своим подчиненным - вот основа для Престолодержателя.

Так поступают истинные лидеры и не важно Света или Тьмы; все остальные это просто Тираны.

Впрочем, для этого мага, обе стороны были худшим из вариантов. Возможно именно поэтому, она не отказала ему в помощи. Как Наследница престола, она не могла игнорировать такую вопиющую несправедливость по отношению к существу. И то как легко он смог открыть ей свой разум, в сущности не знакомому существу, говорит о многом.

Это был отчаянный шаг существа, потерявшего смысл и желания жить. Из памяти этого мага, Сапфира многое поняла об устройстве этого мира. И подобная жестокость не укладывалась даже в ее, Демонице по рождению, голове. Для мага, это была отчаянная попытка - последний шанс получить счастливое будущее, даже ценой потери магии. И возможно еще одним фактором решающим в пользу, помочь мальчику стало окончательно еще и то, что ни разу, Сапфира не сталкивалась с таким лицемерием и предательством у родителей. Во всех мирах демоны были самой грозной из сил вышедшей из тьмы, но даже они считали потомство священным.

А тут...

Кроме того, будет чем порадовать отца - мир демонов жесток, но тем, кто всем сердцем принимает его законы, на веки обретет самую преданную обитель. А Сапфира давно жила на два мира - Горгуль и Демонов. И оба мира она любила всем сердцем. Она не могла отказаться, ни от хрустальных и чистейших источников, раскинутых под лазурным небом; или горных покрытых вереском и лавандой гор. Ни от лавовых, стремительных потоков, когда раскаленные испарения, заставляют гореть легкие. А крылья несущие под сводами десятков километров под землей, вот-вот не смогут раскрыться в их узких коридорах. И ты стремительно, сворачиваешь их, несешься прямо в жерло лавы, и в самый последний миг, заставляешь себя вновь умчаться под самый свод туннеля.

Она любила эти два мира, где Ярость и Адреналин, можно было смешать с умиротворенностью и свежестью цветов и земли; где сердце перестают бить набатом призывающим к бою.

Очень часто, вместо сказок и историй, по Пондемонелеуму, гуляли забавные случаи из практики Зова.

Переносясь в новый для нее мир Сапфира коварно улыбнулась - Берегитесь враги и недруги , отныне Гарри Поттер под моей защитой.

А что значит пару сотню лет, для существа, что бессмертно...

.

Чья кровь и магия - есть сила Древних.


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1. Узнать, принять...простить?

Темный и мрачный Гриммуалд Плейс 12. Старый некогда величественный особняк рода Блэк, доживал последний свой век. Некогда дорогие и изысканные обои обветшали, а деревянные панно покрылись плесенью и паутиной. Даже высокие стрельчатые окна были не в состоянии прогнать мрачную атмосферу дома. Свет солнца терялся здесь и так и не достигал углов и коридоров особняка.

Пыльный и неяркий свет нагонял тоску. Но сейчас единственному жителю этого дома, уже ничего не могло испортить настроение хуже чем оно есть. Совсем недавно здесь были слышны гулкие шаги множества ног, разговоры что никогда не смолкали под сводами кухни. Тайные встречи и собрания Ордена Феникса, уже как неделю не проводились. А дело было в том, что единственный хозяин и владыка этих стен, всего лишь отказал Ордену в праве посещать этот дом как штаб, и не в бесконечных пропажах утвари, драгоценностей и древних фолиантов из семейной библиотеки было дело. А лишь в порушенной надежде и вере.

Потеряв так много в этой войне, остается лишь надеяться на тех кто рядом, но и они оказались лишь его мечтой. Гарри Поттер - Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Личная Немезида Воландеморта. Единственный кто остался здесь. В этом мрачном особняке отныне не было места ни врагам, ни друзьям; все что когда то было дорого оказалось иллюзией, а ей нет больше места в жизни Гарри - так он решил.

Как и любая трагедия все началось лишь с обычной случайности.

Этот год был тяжелым и сам по себе, но этому поспособствовала еще и смерть Сириуса. Не было больше того былого Гарри - юноша стал мрачным, редко когда теперь услышишь его смех. Но вот что странно, Гарри стал замечать, это еще давно, но только в этом году, спали шоры - его друзья то ли старались не замечать его состояния, то ли им было все равно.

Благодаря Темному Лорду, сон Поттера всегда был насыщен кошмарами, а порой и ведениями от самого темного мага. Но в тот роковой день, Гарри не мог уснуть вообще. И как не странно Лорд, был совершенно не причем. Стоило ему сомкнуть глаза, как в памяти вставал бой в Министерстве. Отчаяние от собственной глупости приведшей к смерти единственного близкого человека, снова накатывало на Гарри как приливная волна. Не в силах больше высидеть на месте, взяв старую мантию-неведимку Поттер решил в ту ночь побродить по замку, если не до того как сам захочет спать, так хотя бы встретит рассвет. А закаты и рассветы в долине Хогвартса были неописуемо красивы. Природа всегда усмиряла самые тяжелые мысли и горькие чувства. Долго Гарри бродил по замку - вслушиваясь в шорохи величественного здания, прислушиваясь к бормотанию картин. Быть может именно поэтому он смог расслышать сквозь толщу каменных стен голоса. Сначала ему показалось что он ослышался, но чем ближе он подходил к источнику, тем явственней понимал, что за стеной кто-то есть. Первый порыв Гарри было бежать к Дамблдору - а вдруг Пожиратели. Но все же какая то часть, более осторожная и рассудительная взяла вверх.

Осмотрев место в котором оказался, Гарри с удивлением понял, что никогда прежде здесь не бывал - коридор был длинным и извилистым, весь покрытый паутиной. Твердый каменный пол от сырости был устлан скользким мхом. Единственный свет шел от факела, сиротливо оставленный кем то на противоположной стене.

Гарри старался идти как можно тише, ко всему прочему еще и не поскользнуться. Задумавшись он и сам не понял как оказался гораздо ниже подземелий. Единственная дверь, как оказалось была не заперта, вернее, не закрыта до конца. Возможно из-за чей то халатности, а может и от того что мало кто в глубокую ночь, потащится в подземелья, да еще и так далеко. Но Гарри всегда умел находится в ненужном месте в нужный час. Так и сейчас, любопытство и тревога заставил рациональную часть рассудка Гарри заткнутся и как и всегда очертя голову снова сунуться в неизвестность.

Стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума, Гарри змеей проскользнул в открытый дверной проем - от летних почти концлагерных работ и скудного питания у Дурослей, Поттер был не просто худым, а болезненно тощим. Прошел не один месяц, прежде чем Хогвартская кухня, хоть как то позволило нарастить мяса на мышцы и кости, но даже за год учебы он по прежнему едва набирал положенный ему вес. Сейчас, для Гарри это было как нельзя кстати, он не был уверен, что эльфы вообще не то что следят за этой частью замка, а вообще о ней знают. Чем дальше продвигался Поттер, тем яснее становились голоса. Но даже невидимый, он по прежнему старался почти слиться со стеной. Не смотря на все провальные уроки со Снейпом, Гарри пусть и не умел защищать свой разум, но вот хоть как то закрыть его, что бы не было возможности его почувствовать он научился еще в самом начале обучения. Хотя как не странно это звучало, от Снейпа в отличии от Дамблдора, он скрыться так и не мог. Быть может дело было в том, что мастер Зелий был потомственным легиллиментом и оклюментом, а может и в том, что обучая Гарри, он уже мог не напрягаясь чувствовать его.

Поэтому находясь поблизости к Снейпу, парень старался вообще не думать, хоть это было и тяжело, но пару раз ему удавалось скрыться у того под носом.

Голоса были все ближе и ближе, Гарри уже даже смог различить несколько - Хмури, Тонкс, Артур и Молли Уизли, Дамблдор - Гари нахмурился, что в такой час могут обсудить члены Ордена Феникса - в Хогвартсе? Выбравшись на открытое место Гарри смог наконец то рассмотреть где проходило собрание - огромная круглая зала, окруженная колоннами, от каждой пары которой вниз шла небольшая лестница. У ее подножия по периметру круга шла странная вязь незнакомых символов, а в центре стоял круглый стол.

И именно за этим столом сидели знакомые Гари люди, но приглядевшись к остальным сидящим, Поттер испытал не только шок, но и чуть ли не ужас. Он настолько ошалел от увиденного, что не скрываясь высунулся из-за колонны. И лишь мантия до сих пор скрывала Гарри. Как не пытался юноша убедить себя в невозможности увиденного, но это не меняло того что это было. За столом сидели - Дамблдор, Хмури, Тонкс, Ремус Люпин, Артур и Молли Уизли, Снейп и что самое поразительное - Люциус Малфой. Но не это выбило Гарри из равновесия - напротив Дамблодора и Ремуса Люпина вполне живые сидели Лили и Джеймс Поттеры, а главное Сириус Блэк.

С трудом облокотившись на холодную колонну, Гарри заставил себя прислушаться к беседе, а послушать было что, не зря же выбрали такую глушь:

- Сириус, ты должен переписать завещание, боюсь мальчик слишком утоп в горе по тебе, как бы он глупостей не натворил. - Хмури

- Нет. Не стану я этого делать. Лишь по вашей указке Альбус, мне приходится наблюдать как чахнет мой крестник. Пусть хоть это станет для него утешением. - Сириус.

- Ну конечно Сири, ты же у нас такой благородный - с издевкой - каждый из здесь присутствующих знает, как ты ненавидишь этот особняк. Так хоть крестнику спихнул, ну Сири ну признайся, не оставлять же почти разумный особняк погибать в одиночестве? - Гарри в ужасе закрыл себе под мантией рот руками, не дай бог его услышат, одним Обливейтом он точно не отделается. И это его отец?

- Кто бы говорил, Крестный отец, стал ближе родного. - Сириус уже почти рычал.

- Замолчи Сири. Я не виноват, что мой сын, чертов Мальчик-Которого - Выбрало -Пророчество Трелони. - Теперь уже Джеймс почти кричал.

- Ну конечно, только тебе это не мешало, обзавестись еще тремя. - Сири перегнувшись через стол, уже почти в лицо орал Джеймсу.

- Да как ты сме... - Но перепалку прервал внезапно звонкий и сильный голос.

- Джеймс прекрати. Мы сейчас не для этого собрались. - Лили. Мама. Гарри пришлось еще крепче зажать себе рот, но даже это было не в силах удержать тихий всхлип.

- Господа. Мы действительно отвлеклись. - тихий голос Альбуса Дамблодора казалось сразу успокоил начавшуюся было сору. - Итак, Северус, Люциус как там Лорд?

- Альбус, я еще в начале говорил вам, вы играете с огнем. Повторю еще раз, даже если Поттер и победит Темного Лорда, вам никогда не объяснить ему почему его родители живы, да еще и вполне счастливы, в то время как он вынужден быть на самом пике войны. Не боитесь взрастить смену Лорду? - холодная и презрительная усмешка, так знакомая Гарри, как не странно была адресована Дамблодору, и судя по его сощуренным глазам и хмурому лицу - не очень понравилось. Тем временем Снейп, не сколько не обратив на это внимания продолжил - Темный Лорд набирает силу, но былого величия ему не видать. Все же кровь взятая при ритуале не смогла до конца его восстановить. - тихий голос мастера Зелий, заморозил все вокруг. - Вы просчитались Альбус.

- О чем ты Северус? - Дамблодор, опиравшись локтями в стол пристально стал вглядываться в Мастера Зелий.

- О чем я? О том Альбус, что ваш план пусть и гениален, но не продуман. Не боитесь что перегнете палку? - никогда Гарри еще не видел алхимика таким - холодный, уверенный в себе. Казалось ему абсолютно все равно на авторитет великого мага современности. - Теперь Темный Лорд разделяет с Поттером общую кровь, а это значит, что приготовь он на основе своей крови зелье, а как вам известно на крови врага можно создать такое, что смерть покажется блаженным даром Судьбы, и вашего Золотого мальчика ни что не спасет.

- То же самое касается и Лорда - Джеймс Поттер с презрением смотрел на алхимики, вот только по сравнению с Мастером Зелий выглядел как некачественная пародия.

Снейп оторвавшись наконец от воинственных переглядываний с Директором Хогвартса, презрительно фыркнул, и не удостоив даже взгляда отца Гарри все же ответил - Ты, что ли будешь ему яд давать. Воландеморт не глуп, он никого не подпускает ближе, чем на метр. вот здесь, в хогвартсе, каждый может подлить мальчишке зелье...

- Это не имеет значения, через месяц и пару дней заканчивается учебный год. В день парада планет мы проведем ритуал- Альбус Дамблдор, обводил каждого присутствующего внимательным и цепким взглядом, и похоже лишь снейпу и Малфою не было до этого ни какого дела.

- Ритуал? - Лили Поттер, внимательно смотрела на Дамблодора, Гарри же прекрасно видевший лица практических всех присутствующих, кроме Тонкс и Артура с Молли Узли, так как они сидела к нему спиной, прекрасно видел, лицо матери - оно было довольно равнодушным.

- Да Лили, мы обсуждали это очень давно, но Северус прав больше ждать нельзя - Снейп на слова Дамблодора лишь отвернулся. - мы приведем ритуал, что позволит поместить в Гарри, как в сосуд нужные нам для победы силы, и ...

- Это безумие Альбус, он сгорит изнутри, не одному живому существу не выдержать подобного. Это самоубийство. - Молли, заменившая ему как он думал мертвую мать, она была так искренне возмущена, что Гарри против воли почувствовал к ней признательность, но дальнейшие ее слова, словно выморозили его душу - вы обещали моей Джинни, светлое будущее, нельзя ли подождать до тех пор пока она не станет его женой. - Презрительный смешок Люциуса, был слышен на весь зал.

- Нет Молли, у нас нет времени, Том пока не набрал сил, а Гарри, слишком подавлен "смертью" Сириуса, сейчас на него влиять легче всего. Пусть Рон продолжает следить за ним, мне необходимо знать о каждом его шаге, не подведите меня. Это и тебя Снейп касается. Люциус, я хочу, что бы Драко по прежнему задирал Гарри. Все. Встретимся Артур, Молли, Тонкс, Аластор, Люпин - первого июля, приготовьтесь к тому времени - вы будете свидетелями в ритуале. - Альбус проговорил это таким жестким тоном, что было яснее ясного, он все решил. Встав во весь свой рост, тем самым давая понять, что совещание окочено, вышел из залы, в противоположную от Гарри дверь. Потихоньку за ним потянулись и остальные - Ремус тихо переговаривающийся с Тонкс и Аластором. О чем то яростно спорящие Джеймс и Сириус. Молли собирающая со стола бумаги и уже выходящие в дверь Лили и Артур. Лишь Снейп и Люциус не спешили вставать со своих мест.

Гарри, то ли еще не осознавший всего что тут услышал, то ли был в шоке, но на удивление пока еще был спокоен, относительно, в данной ситуации, но все же не так как в прошлом году когда он разнес кабинет Директора.

- Что ты думаешь обо все этом Север? - тихий голос Люциуса, заставил Гарри снова напрячь свой слух.

- А что я должен думать? Даже если бы я и мог помочь мальчишке, не вдвоем и не втроем тягаться с Альбусом. Ко всему прочему, если не произойдет чуда, он смертник Люц. Его уже в младенчестве приговорили к жертве во имя этой войны.

- Знаешь, никто не должен вот так умирать. Да и судьба у Поттера была и так не завидная.

- Судьба Люц? - Снейп насмешливо фыркнул и встал – не было у него судьбы, была лишь пьеса Директора Хогвартса - Альбуса Дамблодора. И в ней Поттер даже не актер, а так декорации к главной пьесе.

- Ты поэтому так ненавидел мальчишку - за его слепоту?

- Нет.

- А что же, имей в виду, старой сказке о ненависти к Джеймсу я не поверю - даже ты не настолько жесток.

- О чем ты говоришь Люц. Поттер всего лишь ребенок. Я никогда не был садистом.

- Северус, тогда почему?

- А ты еще не догадался?

- Ммм...Альбус?

- Хмм..Все верно мой друг, все верно..

С тихим скрипом отодвинув кресла на место, двое Пожирателя Смерти или вернее будет бывших, вышли за дверь и зал погрузился во тьму.

Такую же беспросветную, как и та что возникла в душе юноши, тугим клубочком свернувшимся на холодном каменном полу. И даже отчаянно льющиеся слезы не давали облегчения. Кто бы мог подумать- что в логове Змей, Гарри обнаружит то, что принесет боль гораздо более худшую, чем самый смертоносный яд.

Сейчас он всем сердцем желал, проснуться и никогда не вспоминать этот кошмар, но раздираемая на тысячи кусков душа, вернее всего говорила о реальности всего произошедшего.

Месяц, всего лишь месяц лжи и лицемерия и он сможет убежать, куда неважно, но он как и любой не хотел умирать. Пора было наконец признать в себе наследие Слизерина, и быть может ему удаться обрубить умело расставленные сети Паука и Кукловода.

"Мечтать не вредно Гарри, вредно не мечтать" - злая и горькая ирония, дала хоть какой то шанс собраться. Словно пьяный или немощный старик, Гарри с трудом стал продвигаться назад. Невидящим взглядом, всматриваясь в предрассветное марево залившую коридоры, вновь и вновь прокручивая лица и слова. Вновь и вновь.

И чем, ближе была башня Грифиндора, тем сильнее возвышалось пламя Ярости, холодной как сталь клинка и безжалостной как и те люди, что забрали его Любовь. Забрали что бы растоптать. И лишь серо-стальная блестящая лужица из тонкого полупрозрачного материала, сиротливо осталась напоминать у одной из колонн о разбитом сердце, и разорванной предательством душе.

Северус Снейп был как всегда прав. Судьба любит играть в рулетку, но не любит тех кто пытается играть ею. Казалось она благосклонна и мила с тобой, как и ее сестра - Фортуна, но кто знает, может это лишь только кажется на первый взгляд. Воландеморт не зря опасался Поттера - живучесть, острая интуиция и ум. Что бы не думал там Снейп, потер не был глупым, за частую нехватка информации и неверное мировоззрение было причиной многих ошибок, но зная хотя бы половину, Гари умел находить не только наиболее короткий, но и верный путь. Гарри так и не вспомнил, вплоть до отъезда к дурослям, что так и не нашел свою мантию-невидимку.

Напрасно оставил Блэк своему крестнику Гриммуальд Плейс, с той библиотекой, что собиралась там веками, вполне можно заткнуть за пояс и самого Дамблодора, хватило лишь бы магических сил. Многие считали, что знали Поттера, но это не так. Дуросли давно отучили Гарри доверять кому бы то ни было. А Гарри, понявший, что единственные родственные ему люди, не питали к нему особой привязанности, научился жить и полагаться лишь на себя. Он не мог знать, что так обернется, но старая детская привычка, и на этот раз спасла Гарри. Словно волчонок, он брал еду с руки хозяина, но и не забывал о том, что он все же не домашний пес, а дикий хищник. Пришло время узнать миру, что значит разбудить Зверя. А зная как, нет сомнений в том, что он сможет не только его разбудить, но и совладать с ним.


	3. Глава 2

Глава 2. Весь мир - сцена; и ты в ней - вечный актер.

И вот теперь, уже как неделю Гарри находится на Гриммуальд Плейс 12. Не пробыв у Дурослей и недели, Поттер купив на следующий день по приезду из школы, книги по защите, тайком как вор, забравшись в особняк, был вынужден вышвырнуть всех кто тут находился. За оставшееся 12 часов, пока Дамблодор не принял меры в срочном порядке навесить все возможные и доступные ему щиты. Ворчливый Кикимер, как не странно с большим интузиазмом помогал Гарри. В прочем как и Вальпургия Блэк - старуха не орала как обычно, наоборот довольно улыбалась и с радостью помогала и руководила Гарри и Кикемером. Особняк с их помощью стал неприступной каменной крепостью, насколько бы не был силен Дамблодор - ему никогда не справиться с родовой магией. Знаний для этого мало.

Гарри с трудом понимал что происходит, казалось привычный мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Кикимер не только теперь не обзывал Гарри грязнокровкой, он казалось вообще забыл что Гарри здесь когда-то жил, он обращался к нему как хозяину, причем любимому..

Видимо в его крошечных мозгах, одна грязнокровка была лучше, чем таких весь особняк. Причем беспощадно его обчищающий.

Как и следовало ожидать, в половине одиннадцатого утра, грохот, разбудивший Гарри и цветастый мат из недр каминной сети, возвестили о том, что камин удачно выдержал блокировку. Еще через час, огромная делегация под окнами, беспомощно пыталась найти отсутствующий особняк, что не как не хотел отзываться не только на попытку его найти Альбуса Дамблодора, но даже самого Сириуса Блэка. Покружив и проорав толпа наконец свалила восвояси.

Совы тоже пытались залететь, но могли лишь те которые были от Ремуса, Тонкс, Сириуса, семьи Уизли и как не странно Малфоев и Снейпа. А также Дамблодора. Исключения составляли те, что приходили с дополнениями в виде чар, заклятий и проклятий. В независимости от отправителя сове путь был закрыт. Зачем так, спросите вы? Ответ прост - Гарри было любопытно, что они ему напишут. А писали много, и в основном - "Гарри, что ты творишь?", "Гарри открой особняк, что происходит?", "Малыш, какая оса тебя укусила, почему ты так с нами поступаешь, мы любим тебя. Ответь Гарри, что случилось?" - и так далее. Сначала письма были увещевательно-доброжелательные, затем пошли вопильеры, за ними уже чуть ли не угрозы. Самое странное было в том, что от Малфоев и Снейпа писем не было, что в купе с тем, что Гарри услышал в Зале, позволило ему думать, что два Пожирателя не смотря на их сотрудничество с Даблодором, предпочитают оставаться в стороне и не лесть не в свое дело.

Письма, пусть от многих знакомых и не отличались по своему содержанию от привычных ему, но все равно несли оттенок угрозы.

Но Гарри было все равно. Многое в этих письмах расходилось с тем, что слышал Гари в подземелье. Все это была ложь. Он знал, что как бы больно не было, не стоит поддаваться на лживые слова любви и дружбы. Рон и Гермиона. Кто бы мог подумать, что зная, что его родители живы, ему будет больнее всего знать именно о их предательстве. Может конечно они и не знали на что соглашаются, но все же, такое слепое доверие к мнению директора претило Гарри.

Он не сомневался в этом. Те взгляды за его спиной. Каждое слово и шаг, что знал Дамблодор, иногда в гневе с Гермионы и Рона спадала их маска, и он видел мельком, замечал их истинное лицо. Он давно уже стал это замечать. Но вера, что еще была в нем жива, и в Домбладора в том числе, позволяла закрывать на это глаза и верить, что все не так как он думает, что этого обман зрения. Но как оказалось, надо всегда верить в себя.

Гарри давно предполагал, что он обладает темной магией. И лишь вера в себя, и Любовь к другим, позволяла верить, что Темного мага от Светлого отличает не магия, а его намерения. Но сейчас, видя как преображается особняк, Поттер, наконец понял истинные слова Тома, сказанные им ему на первом курсе - "Нет Добра и Зла, есть только Сила и Власть". Приняв свою магию, до самого конца, Гарри осознал, что он не может быть светлым магом, не с тем грузом, что у него на душе; не с змеезычием, которое как он знал передается только по наследству. Это не означало что он пойдет в услужение к Волдеморту, нет - просто, он наконец то осознал, что от своей магии не убежишь.

Он и раньше подозревал, что оттенок его магии, если и не темный, то уж серый точно. И не с тем даром, что способен был напугать самого Воландеморта, и это отнюдь не Любовь, как говорил Директор. Гарри предполагал, что именно этот дар, остановил Аваду, но вот в чем он состоял, Поттер не мог предположить, но это точно не некромантия. Хвост, возрождая на Турнире Темного Лорда, использовал один из его разделов, и привкус, оставшийся от магии, был настолько противным, что Гарри чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. А как известно родственная магия ни как не может вызывать такую реакцию.

Серые маги были универсалами, они не принадлежали ни к темным, ни к светлым. Ибо для Блэка например, что являлся темным магом, пусть и отказавшимся от своего наследия, были многие светлые заклятия не доступны. Гарри же с легкостью мог применить как Патронуса - он был из раздела Высшей светлой магии, так и Серпенсортию и BlackFire (темный огонь - такое название было дано проклятью за его огонь, он в отличии от обыкновенного по структуре похож, на туман, но имеющий темный окрас - чем темнее, тем сильнее будет проклятие. Требует много темных сил, как и с Патронусом на него воздействуют чувствами, но темной их стороной. Проклятие способно уничтожить любое подобное себе, то есть наделенное тьмой. Не имеет значение какой силы будет предмет, если у колдующего хватит энергии, то огонь уничтожит его). Это проклятие Гарри подсказала матушка Сириуса, причем не объяснив Гарри, что оно из раздела Темной магии. Таким образом, Гарри призвав этот огонь смог уничтожить странный медальон, что нашел в шкафу брата Сириуса, Регуласа.

Пламя получилось не серое, как объяснила Вальпургия, а почти черное. Медальон, попав в его воздействие сначала раскололся надвое, а затем выплюнув образ змеи Воландеморта, рассыпался в прах.

Именно в этот момент Гарри вспомнил, что читал о подобных предметах. Еще после истории с Василиском, его заинтересовало то, как Воландеморт смог запереть свое воспоминание в дневник. Вопреки возможно возникшему мнению, меняться Гарри стал давно. Все началось со второго курса, именно тогда у него появились тайны и знание, о которых он не мог поделиться ни с кем. К сожалению Том Реддл был в чем то прав - их судьбы и характер, были более схожи, чем Гарри предполагал в начале. Но в отличии от Тома, он не стремился к мировому господству. И даже знания, что в сущности намного превосходили знания Грейнджер, лежали мертвым грузом.

Пока.

После истории с Дуэльм Клубом, Гарри не поленился в тайне от всех, найти информацию по магам владеющим этим даром. Сначала он тоже думал, что проклятие пережитое им в детстве, и есть причина его знания Парселтонга - случайный и не желанный дар Воландеморта. Но в одном древнем фолианте, он нашел ссылку на книгу по Темным исскуствам, в которой были приведены подобные случаи выживших при применении Авады Кедавры; и в ней же давалась информация о Парселтанге. Как Гарри не старался но найти древний фолиант он не смог. Даже мельком просмотренная при везите к Дамблодору, личная библиотека не принесла результатов.

Хотя от сидения в библиотеке, все же был толк, пока Гарри искал нужную ему информацию, он не забывал выписывать из фолиантов проклятия, чары и заклинания. Вплоть до способов проведения ритуалов и правилах приготовления ингридиетов при зельеварении. Вся информация, что попадалась ему на глаза и казалась интересной, Гарри выписывал. Не смотря на мнение Грейнджер, Гарри любил библиотеку. Еще маленьким, он часто пропадал в городской частной библиотеке на Тисовой. Спасаясь от банды своего кузена, Гарри нашел спасение среди уютных книжных стеллажей.

Но в Хогвартсе, он почти забросил чтение, и лишь спустя почти год необходимость быть в библиотеке, снова разожгла в Гарри страсть к учебе и новым знаниям.

Не имевший друзей в маггловской школе, Гарри старался наверстать с Роном, все свое детство. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что знания и уроки были не так интересны, как однокурсники, возня в готинных и шумные вечеринки старшекурсников, которые в тайне от МакГолагал все же приглашали малышей.

Впрочем по ночам, он не забывал о своих поисках.

Лишь в конце третьего курса ему повезло. Мало кто знает, но Гарри не раз еще спускался в Тайную комнату после битвы с призраком Тома и Василиском. Каждый камень и уступ был тщательно проверен, Гарри не поленился даже шипеть на любой кажущейся ему подозрительный камень. Случайно, обследуя комнату он решил обследовать статую и подскальзнулся; рухнув в бассейн, что находился сразу под статуей Слизерина, Гарри чудом смог не расшибиться, а путь наверх из довольно глубокого бассейна, позволил заметить странный огонек. Наверное он бы так и не нашел бы тайную библиотеку, если бы не это. Там под водой краем глаза он заметил неяркий, но в вполне заметный свет. Ведомый любопытством он поплыл на него. Как оказалось туннель, по которому он плыл, являлся подземным коридором, по которому когда-то ходил сам Салазар Слизерин. Прекрасно сохранившиеся ступени и барельеф на стене, еще больше разжигал любопытство и энтузиазм Гарри.

То что он обнаружил привело его в такое возбужденное состояние, что Гарри, чуть не разрушил заклятие головного пузыря.

Под казалось пустой комнатой Слизериа, был целый мир - затопленные спальни, гостиные, даже была лаборатория. Множество комнат, сохранившие мебель и утварь. Не смотря на воду, все было в превосходном состоянии. Гарри предположил, что дело в сохраняющих от времени заклятиях. Гарри не раз обновлял свой пузырь, заклятие было рассчитано на час, а он плавал гораздо дольше. С благоговейным трепетом он касался гобеленов и позолоченной посуды, с знакомой ему уже монограммой - SS. В конце концов Гарри смог найти и библиотеку. К ней вела почти спрятанная за колонной лестница. Круговая, она подымалась гораздо выше, чем сама Тайная комната. Сначала Гарри плыл не меньше тридцати минут, затем уровень воды позволил дышать, а еще через час, Гарри обнаружил, что вход в библиотеку Слизерина находится в Северной Башне. Она была самой высокой и самой узкой в Хогвартсе. Окна были настолько маленькие, что в них едва могла пролезть Гаррина рука, возможно поэтому стекол в них не было. Почти под самой крышей башни была широкая и крепкая дверь, стальные полосы были на столько прочными и толстыми, что наврядли ее можно было открыть даже с помощью взрыва. Дверь по обе ее стороны охраняли два барельефа свернувшихся в клубок, наверное тысячи змей. Они настолько переплелись меж собой, что Гарри не сразу сообразил, что орнамент стены, не хаотично расположенные узоры, а тела каменных рептилий. Гарри смог выдавить из себя приказ открыться двери. Хотя не был уверен, что Слизерин не наложил на нее, какой нибудь пароль, как на свою статую. Клубок зашевелился и множество каменных змей стали расползаться - какие то, словно кровь по венам, прошмыгнули по полу, но большинство, окружили дверь и как один единый организм, ринулись в нее. Гарри ожидал, что может произойти все что угодно, но все равно оказался не готов к тому, что увидел - стоило телам змей коснуться поверхности двери, как та исчезла - в стене образовалась арка, ее заполняла прозрачная красноватая дымка, сама арка была соткана из каменных змеиных тел, как в прочем и пол. Они шевелились, невидящие глаза казалось зорко следили за незваным гостем. Содрогаясь всем телом от омерзения, Гарри затаив дыхание шагнул в прозрачное красноватое марево. Легкое покалывание кожи, сменилось странной внутренней дрожью. Гарри с удивлением понял, что это распознающие чары - пройди сквозь завесу любой, не обладающий хоть каким-либо родством с Слизерином маг; и он бы навечно остался здесь. Но все же самое противное для Гарри был этот проход.

Даже сквозь толстую подошву ботинок, он чувствовал, колебания змеиных тел. Быстро стараясь не оглядываться и не смотреть на стены и потолок Гарри вошел в просторный Зал. Вся библиотека была в одном зале, но разделенная на своего рода балкончики, которые вмещали еще один зал. Ибо книжные стилажи были на трех этажах. Гарри стоял в центре залы, от которой шли три балкона. Каждая из которых вмещала такой же зал, как и тот, что видел Гарри перед собой, сквозь колонны и проход. Вокруг самой толстой колонны шла лестница, по которой можно было попасть на любой ярус. Посредине стены висел чистый гобелен, а под ним стоял ажурный круглый столик с чернильницей и странным ярко-салатовым пером.

Ради эксперимента, взяв в руки перо и окунув его в чернила, Гарри вывел название нужной ему книги и год ее издания. К немалому его удивлению, строки написанные им смешались, словно кто то, помешал их и сложились в новые слова. Оказалась, что эта книга есть в этой библиотеке. Именно где ее можно найти и показал гобелен.

Не раз Гарри приходил сюда. Множество книг и даже забытых знаний хранила эта библиотека. Как оказалось некоторые фолианты были вполне современными, что позволило Гарри решить вопрос о наличии многих книг, которые были гораздо младше Слизеринской эпохи - библиотека была самообновляющейся.

Сам не зная почему, но Гарри ревностно хранил тайну Слизерина. Ни одной живой душе он не сообщил о своей находке. Пару раз, он в открытую пользовался ее знаниями, но никогда не брал и не уносил книги из библиотеки. Любая информация тщательно выписывалась, а самые древние и хрупкие книги, даже переписывались. Почти все свободное время Гарри старался проводить здесь. Сначала он врал друзьям и изворачивался от объяснений всеми доступными ему способами, он даже на карту наложил дополнительный пароль, хоть и знал, что Тайная Комната на ней не отображается.

Потом друзья перестали обращать на его отсутствие внимание, полностью уделив его друг другу, что Гарри были лишь на пользу. Слова участия, стали дежурными фразами, а дружеское участие - навязанное Директором условие слежки за Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Многое за приделами подземелий Слизерина, было и для Гарри лишь маской. Гарри боялся показать истинные знания, даже зелья, которые Гарри вполне сносно понимал, стали для него недоступны. Интуицией или иным образом Гарри боялся раскрыться, довериться тем, кому даже в дружбе ложь, стала прекрасным союзником.

Постепенно на многие вопросы он мог дать себе ответ. Он понял главную тайну Воландеморта - крестражи. Соединив воедино свои знания и события в школе, он был уверен, что прав. И был рад, что ему хватило осторожности не пойти с этим к Директору. Турнир Трех Волшебников и возрождение Воландеморта, стали последним звеном в головоломке Гарриной жизни. Он не верил, что такой сильный маг как Дамблодор, смог бы не заметить Пожирателя под личиной Муди и не просчитать, что снова Темный Лорд в конце года, встретиться с Гарри. А ритуал проведенный Хвостом на кладбище, окончательно доказал теорию о крестражах - ни одному живому существу не выжить в том состоянии в котором был Лорд, и уж тем более вернуть себе тело.

Сейчас находясь в Блэк-Мэноре, Гарри наконец то мог дать свободу, своим знаниям и своему самолюбию. Быть довольно начитанным и умным молодым человеком, а шесть с лишним лет изображать - недалекого, непоседливого и довольно скудно образованного было для него главным испытанием на тот день. Сначала игрой, целью которой являлось узнать, насколько он сможет обмануть взрослых, а став постарше; прекрасно осознать, что теперь это средство его выживания. Игра перестала таковой являться, многие тайны хранимые им, стали той картой в колоде, что может дать ему шанс выкрутиться из ситуации в которой он сейчас отказался.

Распределяющая шляпа не просто так хотела отправить его на Слизерин. Вопреки мнению многих, Парселтанг здесь был не причем, его мать прекрасно разбиралась в зельеварении, но все же была Грифендоркой. Шляпа не отправляла на факультеты только из присущих тебе талантов, она видела гораздо больше, чем может увидеть человек. Поистине могущественный артефакт. Она видела суть людей, их тайные стремления и предпочтения, характер и природную тягу к тем или иным областям магии. Еще тогда она сказала, что у Гарри великий дар. Много лет, он думал, что она говорила о Парселтанге, но как он может быть великим, если и до Гарри встречались волшебники, которые не менее Слизерина прославились своими деяниями и знание ими змееяза, были совсем не главным в их судьбе. Библиотека в Тайной Комнате, позволила многое узнать и постичь, в том числе и многое из истории магического мира. Именно история, дала Гарри понять, что не стоит сдаваться, особенно если судьба так щедро поделилась с тобой своими дарами. К сожалению он так и не понял, какая сила была у него, кроме змееяза. Хоть это тоже был великий дар, но не являющийся как оказалась основой для магии мага.

Слизерин например родоначальник современного зельеварения, хотя до него была еще и Моргана, но она не создавала в отличии от Салазара трактаты и новые зелья. Именно он написал правила к этой алхимической науки. Змееяз во многом облегчал ему работу - позволял беспрепятственно брать яд у змей; зачаровывать опасные работы от других.

Моргана, как и Слизерин, тоже владела змееязом, но в отличии от него была известна тем, что как до, так и после нее, никто так не смог углубиться в Темные Исскуства. Она была мастером темных чар и проклятий. Даже Мерлин, родной брат Морганы, хоть и превосходил ее по силе, все же вступи они в бой, сражались бы с ней на равных.

Многие забытые маггловские деятели древних эпох и цивилизаций, были волшебниками, изгнанные за свои знания. Но не потерявшие веру в себя. В древних фолиантах Библиотеки Салазара Слизерина, он нашел тому подтверждение, и даже причины того, что их имена никогда не станут известны в истории магического мира. В то время, как в мире магглов, их вполне знает каждый школьник.

На взгляд Гарри, подобная обособленность мира магов от магглов, может стать сильным фактором и повлиять на мир магии. Теории по телепатии и медитации, в свое время помогли усвоить оклюменцию и леггилименцию. Снейп до сих пор считает, что Гарри не может закрывать свой разум. Перед самой битвой в Министерстве, Гарри смог уловить эмоции Тома и знал, что тот попытается украсть пророчество - допустить подобного Гарри не мог. Он знал, что видения с Сириусом не настоящие, но не мог игнорировать, попытку кражи. Пророчество было слишком важным для победы.

И для Гарри по настоящему стал ударом тот миг, когда Беллатрикс толкнула Сириуса в Арку Смерти. Долгое время он не мог прийти в себя от того факта, что единственный родной человек, а Сириуса Гарри любил всем сердцем, фактически умер от того, что предполагал, что ему - Гари грозит беда. Просчитав все от и до - Поттер забыл о случайном факторе.

Теперь же зная правду, боль казалась должна если не уйти, то хотя бы стать меньше. Но как оказалось, сердцу плевать на мнение разума - оно разрывалось на части, сначала от того, что собственные знания подвели, а потом за слепую веру и порушенную любовь. Любовь, что стала другим не нужной и наверное никогда таковой не была.

Самый ненавистный профессор, стал отдушиной в этом мире лжи.

Тот, кто никогда не скрывал своего отношения к Гарри, пусть они и ненавидили друг друга; один как оказалось по указке директора, Поттер же за несправедливое к нему отношение. Но в глубине души, он всегда доверял Снейпу. Он ненавидел и понимал, что смерть этого человека, причинит ему боль не меньше, чем смерть крестного.

Теперь, Гарри знал, что у него действительно очень развита интуиция, многое даже не понимая, он делал верно. Впрочем Фортуна, вновь благосклонна к нему, - не окажись он в ту ночь в том коридоре и многое было бы иначе. А боль она пройдет - пусть время и не все лечит, но оно все же стирает детали. Сейчас для Гарри самым важным было сохранить свою жизнь. План Директора, был сущим самоубийством, а Гарри - жертвенным агнцем, в этой войне.

Именно поэтому Гари решил, наконец пойти на довольно рискованное мероприятие. Прекрасно понимая, что ему не тягаться с Дамблодором и Воландемортом, тем более сейчас, когда он один. Гарри перерыл за те полтора месяца, что у него оставались чуть ли не все библиотеку Слизерина. Ему даже пришлось сломать себе руку, что бы его положили в больничное крыло. С помощью довольно сильной иллюзии, он ночью оставлял свою копию в пастели, а сам не смыкая глаз, рылся в пыльных фолиантах.

Боль от предательства стала лучшим стимулом для него. Конечно мадам Помфри беспокоилась за Гарри, так как видя в ночные часы обхода его на кровати, она искренне не понимала почему Поттер и днем продолжает спать по несколько часов. Иногда когда он слишком уставал, он мог встать даже к ужину. Беспокоясь за его здоровье она заставила Поттера, проваляться в больнице почти до самых экзаменов. Что в конце концов, стало для Гарри только выгодным.

Гарри нашел, что искал. Древний ритуал, принадлежащий к эпохи Мин Чу - Древний Китай. Ритуал назывался - "Аркан".

Это был ритуал по вызову древней Сущности, что должна откликнуться на его призыв, согласно его желанию и внутренней силы. Очень близкий к ритуалам по вызову демонов. Но более опасный и непредсказуемый. Более того, в отличие от призыва демона, в начерченной монограмме сдерживающая сила была минимальна и очень неустойчива. Чем больше магия мага, тем сильнее будет сила Аркана, а следовательно и та Сущность что он сможет притянуть. Арканом называлась ритуальная монограмма, в нее при помощи древних рун, волшебник совершающий ритуал вписывал свои условия, и именно они и были критерием отбора Сущности. Чем больше аркан, тем больше маг нуждался в ней, а следовательно и готов был бы отдать собственных сил.

В этом ритуале, жертва должна идти только от того кто призывает Сущность, как описано в трактате - Сущность может забрать все что угодно - чем сильнее запросы у мага, тем выше будет плата. Конечно она может быть и несоизмерима меньше, чем долг Сущности, но это в том случае, если маг, был настолько могущественен, что сможет вызвать Сущность, для которой его желание покажется не настолько трудоемким и оно согласиться выполнить его за минимальную плату.

Но такого в истории этого ритуала не случалось ни разу - во первых сам бы Аркан не выдержал бы мощи такой Сущности, а во вторых такой могущественный маг, навряд ли станет обращаться к ритуалу и так рисковать. Ведь платой может стать и его магия.

Не смотря на весь риск и довольно прозрачный шанс на то, что Гарри вообще сможет призвать Сущность, а тогда отдача от ритуала ударит по самому же магу; он все же решил его провести.

И все же Гарри волновался, он прекрасно понимал, что с его неизвестной магической силой, не было бы ни чего удивительного, если бы вместо магической Сущности, он бы призвал полноценного демона. А это была бы трагедия - ритуал отличался от призыва жителей Инферно, и не имел ограничивающего круга, следовательно удержать демона он бы просто не смог. А свободный демон - это хаос и разрушение - в лучшем случае, а в худшем, открытие врат Ада на землю.

Был еще один риск - что ритуал пройдет в холостую - тогда удар отдачи от Аркана может не только лишить его магии, но даже жизни.

Как бы страшно не было бы - Гарри понимал, у него нет прав на ошибку, как и времени. С каждым днем, страх перед смертью от рук Дамблодора, перевешивал страх неизвестности.

Все свое свободное время, пока его бывшие друзья и родственники, пытались попасть в Блэк-Мэнор, Гарри готовился к ритуалу. Даже мать Сириуса пыталась отговорить Гарри. Но тот был глух к ее просьбам и мольбам. У него ничего не осталось, только - Вера и Ненависть; Жажда Мести и Порушенная Жизнь. Он не мог оставить все так. Воландеморт по прежнему был его целью, но душа, требовала иного. И вновь, в последний раз Гари Поттер доверил свою Жизнь и Судьбу - Фортуне.


	4. Глава 3

Глава 3. Для всего есть причины и последствия, даже для ошибок.

Первого июня - день, когда Дамблодор хотел провести ритуал Жертвы, стал для Гарри отправной точкой. Он нашел этот ритуал, и то что он о нем узнал, еще больше всколыхнула пламя Ярости к его родителям, друзьям и тех кого он считал близкими. Еще одна причина провести ритуал. Возможно они и не знали того, что удалось узнать Гарри, но это не являлось оправданием из равнодушию.

Участь что прочил ему Дамблодор, была хуже рабства и смерти - его бессмертная душа, как и вся магия была бы разрушена во имя силы. Он стал бы таким же, как после поцелуя дементора, с одной лишь разницей - покорно исполняющий приказы с неимоверным запасом Силы, вырвись которая вполне могла бы уничтожить не только магическое ядро планеты, но и ее саму. Некогда ритуал Жертвы, был придуман безумным отшельником. Смерть его семьи, заставила искать того средство вернуть им жизнь. Как не странно он смог это сделать, только вот сам он был сквибом, но и то сила, что появилась в его теле потрясала. Помощник проведший ритуал был потрясен открытием, а когда спустя несколько лет при магической войне решили повторить ритуал, только с целью выиграть войну, результат оказался катастрофическим. Маг, что оказался носителем Силы, стал настолько переполнен магией, что использовать ее мощь оказалось бы самоубийством для всего мира магии. Побоявшись последствии, мага заключили в преграждающий контур, что способен был бы выдержать отдачу атомной бомбы. Когда же мага умертвили, круг не смог выдержать Силы, что освободившись выплеснулась в мир, хоть и сильно ее ограничило. На целый километр многие годы была выжженная пустошь.

Узнав такие подробности, у Гарри волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Меньше всего он бы хотел стать причиной для нечто подобного. Он прекрасно осознавал, что Дамблодор не был дураком и скорее всего нашел решение проблемы, но даже этого знания о ритуале было достаточно, что бы попытаться помешать всеми способами. Не говоря уже о том, что это была смерть - полная и неотвратимая, как тела так и души.

Чем ближе был день парада планет, тем сильнее были попытки сломить защиту минора. И мало кто хотя бы догадывался, что Поттер во все и не прятался. В каменных подземельях особняка на все его территорию, день за днем почти на шесть метров раскинулся ритуальный аркан.

В день парада планет, начнется новая игра и игроку, что в нее вступил, есть что сказать и предложить. Для него нет прошлого и будущего - только желание выжить и отомстить. Желание Зверя, загнанного в угол.

Полночь - 01.06.0000г. Гриммуальд Плейс 12.

В огромном пустом зале подземелья особняка было тихо и мрачно. На полу тусклой белоснежной краской был расчерчен круг. С каждой стороны Полюса касаясь окружности, стояли почти метровой высоты черные свечи. Их пламя было не привычным - темно синим и таким холодным. В центре круга, стоял хрупкий черноволосый юноша, судорожно сжимая в руке белоснежный пергамент. Под ногами парня, внутри круга находиться знак бесконечности, своими округлыми хвостами задевая и пересекая окружность. По его периметру велись странные символы, складываясь в причудливый узор. На обоих петлях внутреннего символа, стояло по три белоснежных свечи. Пламя, белых свечей было тоже не обычным - черным. Юноша ждал.

И вот худощавое тело вздрогнуло от неожиданности, где то наверху в глубине дома, забили бой часы. Полночь. С последним ударом, юноша начнет свой танец с Судьбой. На девятом ударе, твердый, но тихий голос стал читать строки написанные на пергаменте. Древний, почти забытый диалект. Не смотря на ужасную дрожь в голосе, юноша все же правильно произносил слова, ставя ударения только там где это необходимо. С последним ударом часов, закончился и текст, а бумага вспыхнула прямо в руках, обжигая пальцы. С последним ударом, закончился день парада планет, но только не для парня. Ибо здесь разверзся Ад.

Темные тучи, наступающей грозы заслонили собой бледный диск полной луны. Каким бы Поттер не был начитанным, но он и понятия не имел, что в полнолуние любой ритуал становиться сильнее. И это не считая, что именно в эту ночь все планеты солнечной системы встали в ряд. Дом на Гриммуал Плейс буквально, закрыло от мира стеной воды. Трещины в толще каменной кладки, были единственным свидетельством того, что внутри дома, что-то происходит. Казалось небеса силятся разорвать небосклон. Черные тучи и ураганный ветер, с корнем повырывал несколько деревьев у близстоящих домов. Ужасающе мощные разряды, были подобно гневу природы.

Темная и мрачная атмосфера, враз разорвалась пронизывающим ужасом.

За милю, от Дома, в Хогвардсе замерли приведения, словно подвергшиеся оцепенению, их глаза невидяще устремились перед собой. А феникс Дамблодора, раньше срока сгорел в огне. Маги в Минестерстве не понимали, почему враз потемнело небо, а все магические радары, словно сошли сума.

Даже магглы, почувствовали, что время словно враз остановилось.

Гарри с ужасом смотрел, как рушится реальность вокруг него - начерченный круг, словно остров был окружен пламенем Инферно. Исчезли стены мэнора - вокруг не было ничего кроме пламени и десяти горящих свечей. Изредка краем глаза Гарри видел движения, но стоило ему повернуть голову, как снова все застывало в хаосе огня. Внезапно круг раскалился, окружность засияла нестерпимым светом пламени черных свечей, а знак бесконечности - белых. Сердце Гари пропустило удар, он помнил что это значит - Аркан поймал свою жертву, а судя по тому как сияют линии, Сущность вот-вот разрушит Ритуал. Слишком сильная попалась жертва. Гарри приложил все усилия что бы не заскулить от отчаяния - он прекрасно сознавал, что сейчас он вне времени и пространства. Освободись Сущность и разорви ритуал, и он останется здесь - Вечность гореть в пламени Инферно и не имея возможности умереть. Худшего бессмертия и представить сложно.

Гарри чуть не задохнулся от ужаса, когда две внешних свечи ярко вспыхнув погасли. Север и Юг. Молясь всем известным богам, Гари приложил все свое желание жить, в ментальный зов о помощи. Не особо надеясь, он просил Сущность, попавшую в Аркан помочь ему и не губить. Вновь и вновь, прося Гарри не скрываясь уже плакал - еще одна свеча буквально на глазах рассыпалась в прах - Запад. С последней свечой погаснут и внутренние и тогда его уже ничего не спасет.

На глазах, последняя надежда оплывала в тонкий еле светящийся пар - Гарри зажмурился, что бы не видеть, как последняя свеча, канув в бездну, принесет ему погибель.

Но внезапно его остров, что то словно встряхнуло. И без того ослабленный страхом, Гарри не смог удержаться на ногах - кулем осев он с тревогой наблюдал, как сквозь пламя виднеются чьи то очертания. Что то приближалось к нему - неумолимо, как рок. Краем глаза Поттер успел заметить как вспыхнула и погасла свеча Востока. Тут же друг за другом стали гаснуть белые. С последней свечой, и Гарриной надеждой на спасение, он почувствовал сильный толчок и рывок, словно его аппарировали.

В это же самое мгновенье прекратился ливень, и начался самый обычный дождь. Природа потихоньку успокаивалась, где то словно ворча, были слышны далекие раскаты грома.

Гарри очнулся у себя в подвале. Еще толком не веря собственным глазам, и чувствам, приподнялся на локтях. Он был жив.

Стены были похожи на отполированный гранит - температура видимо была на столько большая, что камень оплыл. Под ногами от ритуального знака остался лиши пепел, как и от свечей. Легкий свет от чудом оставшихся факелов, был единственным, что разгоняло тьму. Гарри уже готов был вздохнуть с облегчением, когда его внимание привлекло движение справа. Резко обернувшись, Гарри почувствовал, как ужас снова сковывал его душу.

В самом темном углу, на Гарри в упор смотрели два горящих глаза. Темно зеленые с вертикальным зрачком. Чувствуя, как холодеют руки и ноги, Гарри сам того не замечая опирался на стену. Легкий шелест, похожий на шуршание листвы и существо полностью вышло на свет.

Без сомнения это была Сущность. И явно женского пола.

Стройное тело было покрыто легкой еле заметной золотистой чешуей. Но даже так, она больше напоминало кожу. Гари вспомнил, что в книге упоминалось, что чем сильнее сущность, тем больше оно похоже на привычный человеческий род.

Длинные и густые волосы иссиня черным водопадом спускались до талии. Чуть заостренные аккуратные уши. Красивое лицо и миндалевидные глаза в обрамлении пушистых черных ресниц. Довольно высокая грудь вздымалась ровно, ткань даже на вид дорогой темно-синей с золотым узором отделкой, скрывала интимные части незнакомки. Причудливый пояс на талии, покрывали стальные пластины, они как чешуя накладывались друг на друга. Гарри с легким трепетом, заметил как за спиной Сущности словно в недовольстве, размеренно движется жгутообразный хвост. Вместо ступни, ноги оказались довольно внушительными когтистыми лапами - высокий подьем и пять когтистых пальцев. Четыре спереди и один высоко с зади. Весьма удобно для захвата.

Тонкие красиво очерченные губы, были не поджаты - козалась она была довольно спокойна. Но Гарри сомнивался что в подобной ситуации можно таковым оставаться, тем более когда тебя чуть ли не силой выдернули не понятно куда.

Но как не пытался Поттер, так и не мог заставить себя произнести хоть слово.

Спокойно опущенные руки, с довольно внушительными коготками, не придавали Гарри увренности, тем более, что Аркан был разрушен, следовательно он не мог, вообще ни как влиять на Сущность. Она была свободна, и то что еще стояла и ни как не реагировала еще больше смущало. А довольно огромные, еле помещающиеся, даже здесь кожестые крылья, отвлекали его внимание.

Минут через десять, довольно неловкого молчания и переминания с ноги на ногу у Гарри, видемо решили быть наконец прерваны.

-Зачем ты призвал меня человеческий маг?

Голос как оказалось был тоже довольно приятным - тембр был глубоким, но не грубым, как рокот воды. Гарри если чесно растерялся. Но все же собрав все свое мужество в кулак ответил:

- Прошу тебя о помощи великая. И плату дам, по выбору твоему, и соразмерно помощи твоей. - стандартная фраза из книги, довольно сильно смутила Гарри. Одно дело, читать, а совсем другое говорить нечто подобное довольно симпатичной нелюди в лицо.

Сущность, не мигая смотрела на Поттера, от чего тот еще более нервничал и волновался.

- Готов ли ты дать мне плату? - Гарри чуть не раскрыл от изумления рот - в книге, описано все было не так. Хотя впрочем он не в том положении что бы торговаться.

- Обещаешь ли ты слово свое сдержать, и за плату помочь мне? - хоть Гарри и не нравилась мысль выдавать авансы, причем неизвестно чем, но как он уже сам решил не раннее как - быстрый взгляд на наручные часы - три часа назад, пути назад не было.

- Плата твоя и станет, моим решением и твоим поручительством, в искренности намерений и в том, что не господство над миром задумал ты. - так, а вот это что то новенькое. Гарри судорожно взглотнул и не отрывая взгляда решился:

- Какую плату ты требуешь с меня? - еще никогда Гарри не молил так сильно о том, что бы легендарная его удача и в этот раз, не покинула.

- Открой мне свой разум, память и чувства.

Гарри чуть от такого, снова не свалился на пол. Она что требует? Он ослышался? Вообще во все времена, чужие мысли считались довольно интимной частью. И просить открыть не просто разум, но и чувства, означало только одно - она не просто увидит всю его жизнь, но и мечты и стремления. У него просто не будет тайн от нее. Она узнает о нем столько, как если бы, смогла равноценно вместе с ним прожить жизнь от рождения и до сих пор.

Гарри уже хотел было возмутиться, но смог вспомнить что за стенами этого осабника, его ждет как минимум гонение от Ордена Феникса и Пожерателей и как максимум от них же смерть. Причем последнюю лучше принять от Волдеморта - быстрее и безболезнее.

За всеми этими размышлениями он так ушел в себя, что с тревогой теперь смотрел на Сущность, но та терпеливо ждала и казалось прекрасно понимает его затруднение.

- Хорошо. - это все на что хватило Гарри.

Стоило Гарри дать свое согласие, и Сущность стремительно сократило расстояние между ними, тонкие, но не менее смертоносные пальцы, захватили в плен его виски. Не успел Поттер толком испугаться, как почувствовал легкое вмешательство в свой разум. Он ожидал, что она станет прорываться к нему так же грубо, как это делал Снейп, но ее касание разума было похоже на легкое прикосновение солнечных лучей ранней весной. Когда прохлада, сменяется теплом солнца - его лучи еще не палящие, как летом, они словно пух.

Гарри раслабился и полностью отдался во власть ее разума. Быстрые картины его жизни проносились перед глазами, так быстро, что не оставляли за собой памяти. Его чувсва причудливо дополняли это странное кино. На удивление Гарри все закончилось довольно быстро.

Очнулся он от того, что был вплотную прижат к телу существа, ее дыхание чуть збилось, губы были презрительно поджаты, а глаза зажмурены.

Гарри испугался, что он причина токого недовольства.

Внезапно существо заговорило и ее слова, заставили Гари вздрогнуть, и обмякнуть в ее руках от облегчения:

- Я даю тебе свою защиту и принимаю твою плату. Я помогу тебе Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Твои враги - мои враги; Твои друзья - под моей защитой как и ты.

Принимаешь ли ты мой дар?

Гарри судорожно сглотнул, не веря своим ушам. Правельно говорил Снейп - Дуракам везет.

- Да. - медленно Гарри приподнял свою голову и взглянул прямо в глаза этому существу. Легкая улыбка, обнажившая тонкие клычки стала ему ответом. А крепкие объятия залогом помощи. Гарри смотрел и не верил, что такое возможно, казалось, что после ментального контакта спали шоры и он больше не мог бояться ее. Наоборот где-то внутри он был уверен, что теперь она всегда будет рядом.

- Пошли в дом Гарри, скоро ты вернешься в мир магии, но обещаю я буду рядом.

С легкостью словно он ничего и не весил, она подняла его на руки и пошла в дом. Поттер старался ничему не удивляться, тем более, что он оказывается истратил всю свое магию, и потребуется ни один день прежде чем она вернется. Сейчас он чувствовал себя настолько разбитым и усталым, что даже не воспротивился подобному к себе отношению.

На кухне Гарри все же решил удовлетворить свое любопытство.

- Прости, но я даже не знаю как тебя зовут, в то время, как обо мне ты знаешь все.

Существо улыбнулось ему, и опиревшись о подокойник, спокойно стала наблюдать как за окном бушует природа. Теперь Гарри терпеливо ждал ее ответа.

- Знаешь - тихий голос, был необычайно вкрадчивым, так что Гарри не надо было прилагать усилия, что бы услышать ее. - Твой профессор был прав - ты необычайно везучий молодой человек. - с лукавой улыбкой Сущность наблюдала как Поттер, пытается совладать со своим изумлением. Не дождавшись ответа, она продолжила:

- Мое имя Сапфира и я пятая Леди Пондемонилеума и Наследная принцесса Ферзиона - ее глаза были нипроницаемы, а лукавая улыбка так и не сошла с лица - ты сделал то, что не смог даже Воландеморт, хоть и пытался все свою, довольно долгую жизнь.

- О чем ты?

- О, всего лишь о том, что от ныне я - Сапфира, на твоей стороне. Ты был прав, ты действительно смог, через довольно простой ритуал призвать Демоницу, пусть лишь и на половину. Заручиться ее поддердкой и магически подписать с ней контракт. Дать довольно хорошую плату - а знания заклятий и чар, неизвестных в моем мире, стоящая оплата.

И в случаи нужды, я по праву своего рождения, вполне смогу открыть врата в Ад; и тогда каким сильным не был бы Володеморт, ему не совладать с армией демонов. - случившийся за этим грохот свалившегося со стула Поттера и заливистый смех Сапфиры, заглушил очередной раскат грома.

Игра Началась. Но вот по старым ли правилам?

А ритуал Аркана, впервые за свое существование был доведен до своего конца.


	5. Глава 4

Глава 4. Новый Фактор.

На следующий день после грозы, Сапфира провела странный ритуал. Довольно короткий надо признать, но очень сложный. После его окончания, на запястье правой руки у Гарри был скорпион, кусающий себя за хвост. Его клешни располагались на тыльной стороне руки. Напротив жвало (ротовые отростки, помогающие отправлять пищу в рот), находились знаки Тьмы и Света - два креста заключенных в круг (обычные католические кресты, знак символизирующий тьму, был перевернут к низу, симметрично знаку Света).

Как объяснила Сапфира, этот ритуал позволил окончательно завершить начатый Поттером ритуал Аркана. И теперь их связь была настолько прочной, что Сапфира не сможет уйти в свой мир до тех пор пока не выполнит условия, или пока Гарри не погибнет.

Магией и кровью, Сапфира и Гарри поклялись в верности, а Сапфира поклялась в случае нужды даже собственной жизнью защитить его. На вопрос Гарри, как такое может быть - ведь она бессмертна, Сапфира ответила следующее. Мол, бессмертные не умирают, но по окончании своего Пути, а этот путь для каждого свой, существо уходит туда, откуда берет начало его Суть. Одному суждено уйти лет через 500, другому через тысячу и так далее. Внутренняя магия сама решает когда пришел срок. Это не насильное решение, скорее это увядание внутренних ресурсов. Бессмертные, когда приходит срок, с радостью уходят в Вечность ибо их ждет не забвение, а Перерождение.

Горгульи уходят с первым лучом восхода, рассыпаясь в прах - во Свет с ветром; демоны сгорают в огне и на месте гибели всегда прорастает бессмертник (красивое и очень ядовитое растение - черный стебель с ажурной листвой, несет на себе от десяти до сорока бутонов, ярко сине-фиолетовых цветов. Сами бутоны чуть светятся, а запах для каждого индивидуален, при чем, вдыхающий их аромат всегда сначала видит галлюцинации, а затем погружается в сон. Вечный.) который никогда не завянет, только если его сорвать. Демоны уходят - в Пустоту.

В его же случае она возродиться, и лишь от силы нанесенных увечий будет зависеть сколько времени это займет.

Как Гарри не пытался узнать у Сапфиры, все что она ему сказала, так это то, что бессмертие, это не способность не умереть, а Дар - Перерождаться. Вроде уходя к Истокам, с течением времени снова может родиться дитя, с душой бессмертного, жившего на заре времен или же совсем недавно - решать магии. Правда помнить душа своей прошлой жизни не будет. Из-за их связи она Возродится, а не Переродиться.

Если же срок не пришел, существо проходит Возрождение, правда становиться внешне на год старше. Сапфира, проходила их пять раз. Сейчас она должна выглядеть лет на девятнадцать. А на самом деле Гарри дал бы ей лет двадцать пять. Именно Возрождение позволяет бессмертным становиться старше. Самые дряхло выглядящие, перерождались как минимум раз сто.

За довольно долгую ночь, Поттер и Сапфира о многом сумели поговорить. И хоть чуть -чуть, узнать друг друга. По язвительности Сапфира и Снейпа заткнет. Твердая в своих решениях, и мудрая в их исполнении.

Она была мягка с ним, и даже Гарри готов был признать, что она иногда могла вести себя как любимая сестра, а иногда как строгая, но не менее любящая мать. С нею Гарри впервые чувствовал себя, как за прозрачной, но каменной стеной. Она не душила в своей заботе как Молли Уизли. Была чутка и тактична в отличии от его знакомых и друзей. Умела слушать и признавать за ним правоту его мнения и видеть его, как личность - в отличии от Мародеров.

Быть требовательной в своих планах, но не занудствуя, как Гермиона.

Гарри в первый раз сидя с ней в библиотеке и занимаясь по плану, очень перепугался, когда глубокой ночью проснувшись, увидел, что спит полностью придавив Сапфиру в довольно неудобной позе к дивану. Подобное панибратское отношение, было чуждо к ней. Это все равно, что представить улыбающего студенту Снейпа. Нет, улыбаться он конечно должен уметь, но вот навряд ли удосужится когда ни будь не что подобное к студентам.

Так и Сапфира. А если еще принять во внимание, что ее облик так и остался - клыкасто-шипасто-когтисто крылатым. Плюс ко всему Зеленовато-желтые с вертиканым зрачком газа.

Которые как узнал недавно Гарри, могут становиться полностью зеркально черными - без белка и зрачка.

Но потом как оказалось, она вовсе не была против, что бы их отношения стали более семейными.

После этого случая, она частенько помогала преодолеть кошмары и видения.

Магия. Гарри трудно было описать вкус ее магии. Но он был иным, не таким как в их мире.

Иногда в кошмары - это были прохладные и в тоже время мягкие струи, может воды, а может и ветра.

А порой, как когда Гарри забылся - колючими как мороз, но обжигающими кожу потоками. С запахом страха и обреченности; с вечным дыханьем Тьмы на кончике языка - запахом тлена.

Тогда Гарри по старой привычке попытался отлынить от учебы. Да еще по привычке, поорать и поперепираться, как со Снейпом.

И очень пожалел, что стал спорить - все стеклянные предметы не взорвались, а осыпались мелким крошевом. Крылья заволокло непроницаемым черным туманом, который подобно воде растекся по полу и за ее спиной. Тени стали длиньше и подвижней, а глаза непроницаемо черные, но не менее живые, чем эти тени. В то время как одежду и волосы, разметало непонятно откуда взявшимся ветром пахнущим серой и озоном...

Это было проявление Истинного Гнева. Гарри не хотел даже представлять что будет войди она в ярость. Правда почувствовав его страх, быстро успокоилась.

Проклятый характер демона...

А Гарри раз десять поклялся ее не доводить.

А потом еще получил выговор, за проявленный идеотизм.

В том числе, Гарри получил от принцессы нагоняй за свою недальновидность - ему не стоило так поспешно показывать \"зубки\" Дамблдору.

Как объяснила Сапфира им не выгодно, что бы Даблдор или Воландеморт узнали о ней раньше времени. А так как их жизни теперь были связаны, Сапфира заставила Поттера, в усиленном темпе зубрить основы и другие важные и на ее взгляд необходимые знание из фолиантов в библиотеке Блэков. А сама, стала решать вопрос как вернуть Даблдора, в старое русло. То есть считать Поттера неспособным ни на что и импульсивным мальчишкой. Слава богу, что теперь ритуал о котором так мечтал Домблодор можно будет провести лет через сто, как не больше. Конечно придется попотеть, что бы на чужой взгляд все оставалось в Гарри как прежде. И то не считая того, что Сапфира решила обучить Поттера некоторым своим знаниям. Как и наличие ее самой рядом. Правда в Хогвартс она сказала, что поедет под личиной. А какой еще не придумала.

То что, Гарри так открыто поставил директора перед фактом своего владения Мэнором, тоже усложняло задачу. Фактически его побег с Тисовой для директора, стал полным сюрпризом, а главное без видимых причин.

И это очень сильно препятствовало спокойному возвращению в Хогварт и тот факт, что Гарри не станут допрашивать. Мэнор отказался открыться даже перед Сириусом, хотя Гарри признал, что если бы не ожидал его увидеть - не узнал бы. Его хорошо замаскировали. Не смотря на то, что Гарри по крови Блэком не был, одного факта магического родства с магией дома и родом Блэка, через ритуал Крестного оказалось достаточно. Самосохранение рода от вымирания было главным приоритетом, при опустении древних усадьб. И как правело любой хоть мало -мальски кровный родственник с индетичной магией, без всяких оговорок становился главой рода и хозяином особняка. И то, что возможно живы и более близкие родственники не имело значения, особняки не имели возможности прослеживать потомков рода. Именно поэтому магия приняло Поттера в род Блэков. Ему просто повезло, что за долгое время он был единственным родственником, переступившим порог. Исключая Сириуса. Его магии, к сожалению похоже была, не так совместима, как Гаррина.

Проблема с возвращением и оправданием своего поступка в глазах директора, никак не хотела решаться.

Но все же Сапфира смогла найти решение.

Найдя недавно обанкротившееся печатное издательство, Сапфира под его маркой магией создала несколько сотен экземпляров газет. В них за полтора месяца до Гарриного побега на Гриммуал плейс 12, было объявление, якобы о том, что в Италии, там то и там то, видели семью, в которой родители как две капли похожи на мертвых Лили и Джеймса Поттера.

Расследование частного детектива подтвердило, что семья действительно Поттер. А проследив за детьми семейства и просмотрев документы, убедилось, что это не однофамильцы. Все эти документы и данные были представлены в статье.

Естественно, что никакого репортера не было. Правда данные были действительно реально существующими документами.

Как Сапфире удалось раздобыть такой компромат, когда чета Поттеров было надежно спрятана от всего мира, осталось для Гарри тайной. Да он и не очень то стремился узнать, какими методами действовала Сапфира.

Ко всему прочему действительно существующий репортер этого издательства, совсем не давно умер от магической лихорадки. Именно его именем и была подписана статья.

Как то Поттер, спросил, что бы делала Сапфра, если бы не так удачно померший работник. Под довольно тяжелым взглядом было сообщено, что значит помер бы.

После этого Гарри предпочел не знать, каким способом действует его \"сестричка\". А сестрой он не зря называл Сапфиру, пока он был отмечен знаком Скорпиона, он был не только под ее защитой, но и защитой клана Скорпион; и по словам Сапфиры, что если она погибнет, в этот мир придет иной Скорпион и так же возложит на свои плечи ее миссию.

К сожалению, как понял Гарри для демонов Зов, был своим родом контрактом, который способен был передаваться даже по наследству буде в нем такое условие. Как и любой контракт скрепленный магией, его стороны равны и одинаково связаны.

Гарри лишь потом понял, что навязал Сапфире один лишь единственный исход - конец смертельной опасности для него или освобождение от миссии при смерти.

Магическое создание газеты было возложено на Сапфиру еще и потому, что ее магию не возможно отследить - во всем мире небыло аналогов.

Так магический мир узнал о том что Поттеры живы.

Каким то умудренным проклятием наложенным на бумагу, читающий был уверен, что прочитал ее именно в указанный в газете срок. Следов магии не оставалось. Причем Сапфира указала критерии отбора - газета не могла показаться на глаза никому из тех, кто хоть как то был связан с Поттерами и теми кто мог донести о ней не вовремя Дамблодору. Лишь в середине августа, директор должен был узнать о ней. Таким образом Сапфира рассчитывала, что директор сам додумает о поступке Гарри.

Магия примененная Сапфирой, по ее словам относилась к магии Времени - Высшей магии, присущей Горгульям. Поэтому из-за малого магического фона их мира, Гарри пришлось на неделю остаться на Гриммуальд одному, в то время как Сапфира вернулась в свой мир - пополнить свой магический резерв, иначе она бы восстанавливалась до самого Хогвартса.

Заклятие было одно из самых ресурсоемких, так как действовало продолжительное время и на довольно большом масштабе.

Все это время Гарри буквально пинками заставлял себя учить оставленные Сапфирой объяснения и заложенные параграфы в книгах. Поттер достаточно узнал характер Сапфиры, и одного срыва гнева и выговора, о том что пятую точку ленивого разгильдяя она не собирается прикрывать просто так - из милосердия. И, что не ударит пальцем о палец, если он сам не захочет сделать все возможное, что бы облегчит себе жизнь. По крайней мере до тех пор пока не наступят условия предписанные контрактом.

Гарри хватило с полна. Отношения успели стать дружескими и теплыми, не смотря на казалось абсурдность подобного для полу, но все же демоницы.

Впрочем, многое о демонах - либо догадки, либо ни чем не обоснованные легенды. А Гарри на практике убедился, что она может остаться спокойной как танк, при почти полной магической истощенности; и буквально взорваться от дуратского упрямства подростка.

Ко всему прочему, надо быть дураком, что бы сориться с существом, чьи знания и опыт превышают жизненные показатели самого старого представителя их людского мира. Тем более, которая охотно ими с тобой делиться.

Со всеми событиями, Гарри ни как не мог собраться. Ему приходилось буквально силой заставлять свой мозг работать, который после пару страниц мелкого рукописного шрифта, впадал в состояние стазиса.

Гарри не обижался на Сапфиру. Он прекрасно понимал, что она не смотря на весь свой грозный вид, пытается заставить его забыть хандру. И начать работать. А именно работой и являлось вся их подготовка к школе, и встречей с его родителями. Сапфира почему то утверждала, что Дамблдор все равно выкрутиться и скорее всего, заставит Поттеров, не просто открыться миру, а принять в его жизни активное участие. То есть как всегда - попытается кормить Гарри \"благами\" ради \"великой цели\". Только непонятно чьей - Альбуса Даблдора, Воландеморта или же кучки беспренцыпных и готовых ступать по трупам магов?

Скоро Сапфира вернется и тогда, начнется новый этап…


	6. Глава 5

Глава 5. Может ли полудемон стать фамильярном?

Вот уже как два дня Сапфира появилась на Гриммуалд. Оставшиеся две недели до школы, они вместе усиленно думали как замаскировать демоницу. Пока идеи хоть и были, но не устраивали то Сапфиру, то самого Гарри. Например она категорически отказывалась появляться как человек, а Гарри не соглашался на изменение внешности. Не смотря на опасность, Гарри не хотел принимать новую личину и решил остаться самим собой.

- Сапфира!

Черт ну где же она. Гарри вот уже как минут двадцать бегал по всему особняку в поисках демоницы. Которая впрочем не спешила найтись. Поттер точно знал, что она в доме - в старом захламленном чулане Кикемера, он нашел вполне рабочие Волшебные часы. И теперь их стрелка, настроенная на Сапфиру, безошибочно указывала, что она дома.

"Проклятие, да где ж она" - Гарри уже наверное начал второй круг по дому - а результат нулевой. Как внезапно, из приоткрытой двери ведущий в подземелья и погреб раздался оглушительный визг, затем не менее громкий грохот бьющегося стекла и мебели, а затем самая настоящая завеса из пыли и трухи. Яростному рыку, раздавшемуся в этой куче опилок и мусора, позавидовал бы сам Цербер. Впрочем мат, последовавший далее был не менее заковыристым и красочным. Гарри аж покраснел.

Хагрид, как то приволок в прошлом году на урок двух месячного щенка Цербера. Так с этим малышом, еле-еле справлялся сам полувеликан. А его еще не вполне оформившейся голосок, уже тогда закладывал уши не хуже вопля баньши.

Потрясенный Поттер, стоял посреди коридора с разинутым ртом. И вот пойми теперь - чьи это дифирамбы раздаются из подземелья. Гарри очень сомневался, что тот визг принадлежит Сапфире.

Поттер уже собирался ринутся в эту пыльную завесу, когда внезапно в дверном проеме, показался знакомый крылатый силуэт.

Гарри даже пришлось прижаться к стенке. Во-первых Сапфира была злая, как черт - на то явно указывали изменившиеся глаза. В прочем Гарри не представлял как выглядит черт, а вот как выглядит полудемон в гневе - вполне.

А во-вторых Гарри стал душить смех - волосы демоницы стали пепельно-серые от пыли и грязи, впрочем она вся стала "черно-белая" - альбиносы померли бы от зависти. Не в силах сдержаться, Гарри двумя руками зажал себе рот, но все же это не помогло удержаться на ногах. От чего сотрясаясь все телом он сполз на пол.

Стоило Сапфире выйти на свет ламп, и Гарри заржал уже в голос.

Невзирая на то, что нежно-сиреневое платье, выкопанное ею откуда то из недр шкафов поместья, было мало того что новое, так еще и довольно хорошо сохранившее заклятия Целостности - стало в ужасном состоянии. Но вряд ли его уже можно будет починить - цвет не поддавался описанию и определению, как и фасон самого платья - рваные хлопья подола, оторванный лиф и еле-еле державшая всю эту конструкцию единственно уцелевшая лямка. Впрочем Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, как она его натянула на себя - с такими то крыльями.

"Взрыв на макаронной фабрике" вместо прически. Полу разгибающееся крыло - то ли вывих, то ли перелом. Хвост на котором до сих пор висела гирлянда паутины и строительный мусор. И в довесок ко всему, не понятное существо пытающееся вырвать собственный загривок из цепких демонических коготков.

Мда...

- Sapp forti isl. Axxr! - оглушительный окрик Сапфиры подействовал довольно странно на существо - оно словно застыло, в той позе в которой было в ту секунду. В тишине единственным звуком, явилось похрюкивание от еле сдерживающегося хохота. - Поттер! Хватит ломать комедию. Или заставлю весь тот бардак убирать!

- Ой...не могу..хи-хи..ты..ик...бы видела себя со стороны...ик..хи-хи... - грозный взгляд Сапфиры Поттер вряд ли видел, он с трудом выдавливал сквозь смех хоть какие то членораздельные звуки.

- Я бесконечно рада, что наконец то вывела тебя из депрессии, но тебе не кажется, что сейчас есть и более важное дело. Этот хмырь, жил в подземелье и...Поттер? - Сапфира с самым терпеливым выражением на лице, разглядывала Гарри, что всеми силами пытался успокоиться.

Оторвавшись от созерцания Мальчика-Который - Выжил, Сапфира тяжело и как то обреченно вздохнула.

Одним ловким броском, она закинула тушку Гарри к себе на плечо, в прочем что похоже ничуть не заставило Гарри успокоиться. Так вся процессия направилась в Лазоревую гостиную, на третьем этаже.

Сквозь смех, который уже начал утихать, Гарри разобрал бормотание Сапфиры - что то насчет - "щенков, свалившихся ей на голову...", "придурошных наследий сумасшедшего семейства..." и не менее красочное описание путешествия Поттера, Воландеморта и Даблдора в далекие и часто "посылаемые" дали. Как то мимоходом Поттер отметил, что придется теперь стирать, недавно купленную мантию и не раз. Вся "красота" приобретенная Сапфирой в повале, теперь была и на Гарри. При чем не только на одежде.

К концу лестничного пролета на второй этаж, Поттер сумел окончательно успокоиться и весь оставшийся путь до гостиной придумывал как бы извиниться. В добавок ко всему на другом плече, как противовес висела "замороженная" тварь.

Только сейчас обратив внимание, Поттер заметил на сколько он был уродлив и безобразен. На вид это была помесь домовика, гринделоу и бог знает кого еще.

"Ох, чувствую мне влетит по первой. Кем бы эта тварь не была, но я всей душой благодарен сестрице...И это было тут все время?" - мрачный Гарри старался не смотреть на тварь - от одного только его вида становилось дурно. И Поттер не обоснованно беспокоился за душевное равновесие демоницы - судя по ее бормотанию и презрительно кривящемуся рту - эта тварь ей была еще больше неприятна. Приглядевшись повнимательней Гарри все же опознал «тварь», хоть и с трудом. К не малому Гаррину развлечению оказалась Критчером. Домовик рода Блэк. Причина почему Гарри не узнал домовика была проста – с момента появления Сапфиры, Критчера Гарри увидел всего то пару раз. Ко всему прочему на нем были словно гирлянда, навешаны видимо старинные ювелирные изделия рода Блэк, паутина с пылью и трухой; жуткого вида тряпье, назвать которое одеванием домовика было очень сложно.

Критчер надо заметить, хоть и подчинялся беспрекословно Гарри, да вот только перед Сапфирой он дрожал так, что даже ему становилось жалко домовика. К сожалению, несмотря на рабское положение у магов, домовики единственная раса в их мире, которая прекрасно разбирается в магической наследственности. Понять домовику кто стоит перед ним, ничего не стоит. Ни одно скрывающее и маскирующее заклятие не поможет.

Так что, лишь по реакции Критчера можно было заметить, что с Сапфирой шутки плохи.

В гостиной Сапфира бесцеремонна скинула Гарри на диван, а Критчера на пол. Сама же вольготно устроилась в кресле.

- Теперь Гарри объясни мне пожалуйста, что это за создание? – цепкий взор Сапфиры ни на миг не отпускал Критчера, который поскуливая как собака, пытался всем своим существом забиться куда-нибудь, желательно в самый темный угол комнаты.

- Это домовик семьи Сириуса. Весьма жалкое создание не так ли? – Гарри с интересом следил за домовиком. В прочем тот похоже был на грани сердечного приступа.

Сапфира наконец оторвавшись от создания, что Гарри назвал домовиком, взмахом руки привела себя в относительный порядок. К сожалению на платье даже это не повлияло, хоть оно уже и не стремилась расползтись по ниткам, но все равно, было далеко от того совершенства, коим являлась прежде.

-Времени остается все меньше у тебя есть идеи относительно нашей «проблемы»? – почти месяц с Сапфирой довольно сильно изменил Поттера – он стал более уверенным, саркастичным. Сапфира довольно язвительно комментировала, если Гарри начинал мямлить или того хуже – задавать дурацкие вопросы. Или так же по дурацки на них отвечать. Время летело быстро, но даже такой короткий срок позволил полностью открыться Гарри как личности. Как бы он себя не обманывал, но маска «простачка Поттера», что он носил, все же повлияла на него. Сапфира сумела раскрыть его слизеринские стороны. Он стал более хладнокровным, вдумчивым молодым человеком. Не тем, что из него лепили. Он стал полностью самостоятельным – уверенность в собственной силе и привлекательности, заставила Поттера вспомнить, что он все же аристократ. Живя рядом с сильной личностью, какой являлась Сапфира нельзя не измениться. Сапфира же видя, что Потер не спешит отвечать, призвала довольно толстый фолиант.

Именно эта угроза, запылившаяся на полке и несущаяся во весь опор к Гарри заставила вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Суматошно, вскинув руками он все же не успел сориентироваться и свалился с фолиантом на пол.

Грозный взгляд Поттера, заставил Сапфиру лишь ухмыльнуться.

- Я нашла решение. – пока Гарри испепеляя взглядом Сапфиру садился на кушетку, Демоница, равнодушно вглядывалась в камин.

- И что это за решение? – Гарри не питал иллюзий, уже поле десятков приводимых примеров, то им, то Сапфирой быстро были отвергнуты.

- Открой страницу номер 450.

С огромными усилиями, Гарри все же сумел раскрыть толстую книгу на нужной странице. Заглавие параграфа, чуть снова не отправило Гарри на пол.

Там почти на десяти листах, был единственный текс посвященный фамильярам.

- Ты это серьезно? –

- Думаю мало кто заподозрит в невинном животном угрозу. Гарри, на сколько я помню из твоей памяти в школу из животных можно брать только кошек, жаб и сов?

Гарри все же не переставшего с шоком смотреть на Сапфиру, вдруг пакостно усмехнулся, а потом во всю залился безудержным смехом.

- Ну позволь поинтересоваться, что такого смешного ты нашел?

- Ой не могу – сквозь смех выдавил он – как представлю наследницу двух самых опасных рас в виде кошечки..ах.ха-аха – от такой мысли Сапфиру ах скривило, внимательно наблюдая за ржущим Поттером, она как то холодно улыбнулась, да так, что Гарри заметивший это подавился своим смехом. – что ты задумала?

Сапфира ничего не ответила, только с ногами забравшись на диван, прыгнула к Гарри. Поттер недоуменно смотрел на то место, где секунду назад сидела полудемоница. Слабое урчание сбоку, заставила Гаррри вздрогнуть. На кресле бок о бок с ним вольготно развалившись лежала Пантера с иссиня-черным мехом.

- Сапфира? – Гарри с интересом и удивление разглядывал «кошечку». Да такая киска уже не вызывала смеха. На вопрос Гарри Пантера широко зевнула, демонстрируя впечатляющие по размеру для своего вида клыки. На секунду словно второе веко у рептилий, закрыла глаза матово-черная пелена демонической сущности. А у Гарри в уме скользнул эхом знакомый голос Сапфиры – «В Хогвартсе на наше счастье не указан размер кошек, что может привозить с собой студент. Мистер потер, познакомьтесь со своим фамильяром – Пантерой. Меня зовут Сапфира». Лобастая голова кошки с урчание ткнулась Гарри под руку за лаской, даже ему было не по себе от одной только мысли. Мысли о которой он никому не скажет. Многие будут опасаться, ненавидеть и бояться нового Поттера, но истину знать не будет ник то. Медленно глада дикую представительницу кошачьих между ушей, под мирное урчание которой, в голове Гарри засела лишь одна мысль – (волк в овечье шкуре».

Этот год будет весьма интересным.

Медленно губы Поттера расползлись в пакостной ухмылке, и вторя им раскрылись гладкие без белка и зрачка черные очи псевдо-кошки.


	7. Глава 6

Глава 6. Проблемы.

На следующий день Гарри отсыпался. Утомившись долгой и нудной работой по поиску, он решил в это утро не вставать как всегда с спозаранку, а повалятся в постели. Тем более его личный мучитель в виде демоницы, сегодня весь день будет не дома. Сапфира решила проверить "почву" в волшебном мире. Директор что-то тихо себя ведет, хотя мир волшебников уже лихорадит о тех слухах, что ходят о чете «мертвых» Поттеров.  
Но к сожалению ему была не судьба повалятся и выспаться. Ровно в полдень, сонно потягивающегося в кровати Поттера разбудила окончательно Сапфира. Ворвавшись в его спальню и не церемонясь, словно котенка - за шкирку и в ванную. На возмущение полусонного Поттера не обратили никакого внимания. Злой и так и не до конца проснувшийся, он спустя пятнадцать минут сверлил спину демоницы, которая вольготно устроившись на диване на животе, пила что-то тягучее и темное в высоком из синего хрусталя бокале.  
- Вот скажи мне, ты это специально – Порой Гарри весьма злило подобное отношение к себе, но все же он понимал, что сейчас скорей всего для этого есть повод.  
- Нехрен отлеживать бока – у нас неприятности. Вернее предвидятся у тебя на горизонте.  
Весь остаток дремы как ветром сдуло с Гарри. Вольготно развалившийся Поттер, тут же напряженно сел в кресле – Ты о чем?  
Сапфира тяжко вздохнув, тоже села, а стакан выпитый до конца оставила на столе.  
- Я походила по оживленным местам волшебного сообщества – послушала сплетни и слухи, даже - фу-у, вспоминать тошно – порылась в чужих воспоминаниях и мыслях. Да чего же премитивин разум смертных – Гарри засопел. Что впрочем не дало никакой реакции . - Так вот, когда я уже с гудящей головой собиралась домой, зацепила мысли одного странного существа, потом уже порывшись в твоих воспоминаниях поняла, что это гоблин. Представь мой шок, когда я поняла, что он думает о принятой директором банка заявке, якобы написанной Джеймсом Поттером. Она, гласит, что все деньги должны перейти только к наследникам принятого родом, не взирая на их кровь.  
Гарри недоуменно смотрел на Сапфиру. Так и не дождавшись понимания, она вскочив стала расхаживаться туда и сюда по кабинету.  
- Гарри очнись. Ты что ничего не понял. – видя полное отсутствия мыслительной деятельности у Поттера, Сапфира совсем разошлась. Гарри еще ни разу не виде ее в таком состоянии. – Гарри как только Поттеры станут юридически «живы», они могут сделать все что угодно. Ты несовершеннолетний, да пусть силком теперь тебя будет весьма трудно что-то заставить, как ни как я не буду сидеть и наблюдать. Но.. Гарри, ты что не видишь связи – если тебя отлучат от рода, ты даже не взирая на то что первенец, не сможешь взять из Гринготца ни кнатца. Нищий Избранный, без поддержки, ты станешь лакомым, а главное легким десертом для Тома, и очередной выбывшей пешкой Дамблодора.  
До Гарри наконец начало медленно доходить. Ужас описанной ему перспективы, заставил сжаться на диване. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя в такой ловушке. Даже, кода над головой зависла опасность ритуала, он не чувствовал такой беспомощности. Он ясно осознал, что повлиять на решение гоблинов не возможно - как родитель, Поттеры в своем праве, пусть и настолько абсурдным.  
- И как..Что..Сапфира – Гарри жалобно посмотрел на демоницу. Та же тяжко вздохнув и сев рядом с парнем, при обняла его за плечи. Да принимая Зов, она конечно понимала, что может все это оказаться не увисилителой прогулкой. Но даже сейчас, по прошествии столь кого времени, она не могла не поражаться человеческой жестокости. Худые, так и не до конца набравшие мяса на кости плечи Поттера мелко вздрагивали. Сапфира понимала, что ему не далеко до шока. Медленно опустив ладонь на спину, поглаживая кругами, она мелкими порциями вливала в него силу – стабилизируя магию смертного и заставляя нервы отойти от шока. Сама же лихорадочно продумывала, как выйти из этой ситуации. Оставлять все на самотек нельзя – проблем будет еще больше. Если они действительно отлучат Гарри, то он не имея рода будет еще в более опасной ситуации чем сейчас. Сама Сапфира раскрываться не хотела, ну как может отреагировать застрявший в средневековьи Мир Волшебников на ей подобную? Ага, с вилами наврядли, а вот с проблем на голову Поттера - это пожалуйста. Значит надо, из тени, как серый кардинал. Ему то в отличии от демоницы, уйти из этого мира некуда. К тому же - помимо Дамблодора и Воландеморта, он частично лишится многих волшебных прав. Без роду и племени, законы Визингамота станут в половину недействительны. И два кукловода, смогут еще больше развязать свои сети. НЕТ! Не для того она здесь, что бы позволить случиться подобному. Сапфира всегда ревностно относилась к своим обязательствам и сейчас не исключение. Гарри придется принять все что она предложит, даже если ей придется превратить его.  
Медленно Гарри успокаивался, а Сапфира не тратя времени по мимо вливания в него своей магии распробовала его, подстраивая под ритуалы, что сможет выдержать парень без особых изменений. Все знания, что были у Сапфиры, были знания Демона и Горгульи, не смотря на их магию Тьмы и Света, все же они были волшебными существами и мало пригодны для человека. Магия «нелюдей» вообще плохо сочетается с человеческой, чаще всего либо изменяя их, либо убивает. Но все же из огромного опыта своих знаний, Сапфира смогла найти более или менее опасные. Таких было всего три. Остальные были либо не приемлемы своим результатом, либо шанс смерти слишком велик. Первый ритуал – легкий, с минимальным шансом смерти, но слишком большой вероятностью изменения сущности мальчика. Просчитать кем он станет в итоге было не возможно – это ритуал не подходит. Навряд ли Гарри обрадуется, если станет одним из тех демонов, что обычно рисуют их человеческие скульпторы в храмах. Третий – слишком сложный по своей структуре – много крови, вызов силы Инферно и Хаоса, Человеческий мозг может не выдержать. А Сапфире идиот, пускающий слюни уж точно не нужен. Остается второй .  
- Гарри. – Сапфира с искренней озабоченностью посмотрела на своего подопечного. Отошедший и успокоившийся парень, как ребенок прижался к ней. Хотя в сущности он и есть ребенок. Даже еще не справивший свое совершеннолетие в мире смертных, а уж про ее мир и вообще сравнивать не нужно. Гарри свернувшись калачиком, в ее объятьях казалось спал, но мелкие судорожные вздохи, уверили Сапфиру в обратном.  
- Не плачь Гарри. Нет тех проблем, на которых не найдутся решения. Только вот боюсь они одни из тех, что не всегда нам по нраву.  
Гарри поднял свое заплаканное лицо и с надежной взглянул на демоницу. – Ты и вправду, знаешь выход? – Тяжело вздохнув, и морально подготовившись к неизбежному, она произнесла:  
- Гарри послушай меня и не перебивай.  
Дождавшись кивка от мальчика, Сапфира решилась .  
- Гарри, не знаю понял ты или нет, но магия присущая вам смертным, нам «нелюдям», практически не доступна. У нас иной состав крови, иная сущность и магия. Не смотря, что многие из нас не чем не отличаются от людей, все всегда есть что то, что не доступно вам или нам. Твои познания в магии и заклятьях, что я тогда приняла при ритуале, в моем мире приспособленные мной, будут хорошим сюрпризом, но пользоваться ими как ты я не смогу. Мне придется их адаптировать для себя. Защищая тебя, я буду пользоваться своей магией. Помнишь, я улетала в свой мир за тем, что необходимо пополнить запас магии. – дождавшись кивка парня, демоница продолжила – Гарри ты должен понять, что я хоть и веду себя с тобой как сестра, я все же не человек. У меня есть возможность пополнять магию, без долгой отлучки в сой мир. Да, это для меня будет более проблематично и даже возможно не приятно, но это позволит защищать тебя 24 часа, 7 дней в неделю, и днем и ночью. Я говорю сейчас тебе это для того, что бы ты был готов, многие методы, оправдывают те сказки что пишут о демонах в вашем мире. Видишь бокал на столе – Гарри кивнул снова – возьми его и попробуй понять что в нем было.  
Гарри сместившись в ее объятьях дотянулся до фужера, взяв тонкий граненный бокал, он принюхался и тут же отпрянул от него, в глазах Гарри сверкало понимание и изумление. Сапфира внутренне сжалась, готовясь к страху, отвращению и неприязни. Но к ее удивлению Гарри снова прижался к ней и тихо прошептал – Кровь.  
Сапфира отойдя от приятного удивления от поступка Гарри, чуть улыбнулась – видимо психика Гарри оказалось более гибкой. – Да Гарри. Это один из способов. Мне как и вампиру, есть возможность исцелять и пополнять магию с помощью чужой крови.  
Вернемся к нашему разговору. Итак все это я веду к тому, что способ помочь тебе весьма специфичен. – Гарри поднял свое лицо от ее плеча и посмотрен на демоницу, та не отрывая своего взгляда продолжила – есть один ритуал Гарри. Мы уже обменивались с тобой кровью. Но в отличии от того раза, я не просто беру тебя под защиту, своего домена, я изменю тебя, чуть-чуть, но этого хватит, что бы стать действительно моим братом. Юридически магия примет тебя под мою опеку, как единственную кровную родственницу в этом мире.  
Сапфира замолчала и ждала вопросов. Наконец прочистив горло, чуть охрипшим голосом Гарри спросил:  
- Ты можешь описать ритуал, и то кем я стану.  
Сапфира внимательно посмотрела в глаза Поттеру, поняв что он действительно понял все вено, кивнула:  
- Ритуал весьма прост – я начерчу специальные знак. В полночь, в какой день не важно, ты должен будешь встать в него и произнести слова отречения от своего рода – Гарри испуганно распахнул глаза – Сапфира хмыкнула, но потерев ладонью плечи Гарри и взлохматив его волосы продолжила - ты будешь принадлежать к роду Поттеров, но только со стороны своих родителей. Ты никогда не задумывался почему при отречении родителями от семьи, ребенок испытывает боль. Дело в том, Гарри, что связь двух сторонняя, отрекаясь от ребенка, они все же оставляют связь с его стороны. На самом деле в вашем мире волшебники, на удивление не знают или позабыли элементарного. При отречении, например родителем, ребенок должен успеть вставить собственную часть ритуала – либо что он также отрекается – это в случае если обе стороны ничего ни хотят иметь общего с друг другом, либо что, согласен на выбор своего предка. Никакой боли, быть не должно. Так что если Поттеры все же совершат такую глупость, ты ничего не потеряешь. В свою очередь ты примешь мой род, а тебя в него. Та м есть небольшие нюансы в ритуале – такие как положение рисунка, твое одеяние и так далее. Тебе ведь не это сейчас нужно так ведь.  
Гарри кивнул.  
- Я могу измениться ты же не человек все же.  
- Можешь если хочешь.  
Гарри быстро замотал головой в отрицании.  
- Ну тогда я просто наложу ограничения в рисунок. Конечно мелких изменений не избежать, но остального что ты так боишься точно не произойдет.  
- Например?  
- Например…Ну к примеру, ты слишком костляв и маленький. – Увидев как лицо Гарри насупилось как у ребенка, Сапфира рассмеялась. Не переживай, изменения будут почти не заметные. Хотя, Гарри тебе что важней, твоя внешность, или полностью, избавиться от возможных проблем.  
Успевший почти расслабиться, Гарри вспомнил, все же причину их посиделок и угрюмо нахмурился. Сапфира наблюдавшая за ним, с легкой улыбкой, прикоснулась когтистым пальцем к образовавшейся складке на лбу. Почувствовав ее прикосновение Гарри чуть грустно улыбнулся и прижался к демонице.  
- Ну как Гарри согласен на ритуал?  
- А у меня есть выбор?  
- Ну если из приемлемых – то нет.  
- Когда и Где?  
- Хм.. – Сапфира задумчиво уставилась в окно – здесь нельзя, я имею ввиду не только особняк, но и Англию. Отдача от ритуала все же будет, а нам не нужно лишнее внимание ни Министерства, ни наших пауков, которые наверняка ее почувствуют.  
- Ну и где тогда? – Сапфира повернувшись к Гарри с улыбкой наблюдала, что парень от переживаний, становиться все более сонным. Медленно поднявшись и взяв Гарри на руки, пошла к его спальне. Поттер попытавший протестовать, быстро угомонился, когда Сапфира чувствительно его встряхнула – Вообще-то я парень, а не красная девица, что б меня на руках таскать.  
- А ты думаешь я могла тебя м нею спутать, ну тогда подожди до ритуала, все же есть шанс, что рога ты не отрастишь, но мало всякое может быть, вдруг станешь девочкой. – Гарри распахнул свои кошачьи глаза и с ужасом смотрел на Сапфиру. Та же сжалившись над Потером сказала:  
- Успокойся я пошутила, а проведем в единственной стране, где магический фон довольно высок.  
- И?  
- В Японии Гарри. Завтра после обеда отправимся в один тихий провинциальный городок. Леса у них красивые, там и проведем.  
- Так быстро? – Сапфира уже поднявшись на жилой этаж зашла в комнату Гарри и положила того на постель. Подождав пока парень замотается в одеяло, ответила:  
- А чего ты ждешь. Конференция назначена на пятницу. Сейчас понедельник, а в следующий вторник тебе в школу. Спи Гарри. Завтра будет тяжелый день. Мы должны многое успеть, а главное просчитать все возможные варианты. Ни директору, ни Тому, не должно быть ни одной возможности причинить тебе вред.  
Посмотрев на заснувшего Поттера, Сапфира задернув шторы – был уже ранний вечер, пошла в библиотеку Блеков. Впереди бессонная ночь, составление рисунка для ритуала и пресечение все возможных последствий от него для Потера.


	8. Глава 7

Глава 7. Зов крови.

Утро в доме Гриммуалд плейс 12 наступило довольно поздно. Она не удивилась, когда заметила что часы показывают без двух минут одиннадцать Сапфира легла лишь к рассвету, ритуал в первозданном его виде, демоницу не устраивал она не хотела рисковать здоровьем Поттера. Поэтому пришлось снова и снова раз за разом перепроверять все линии и знаки ритуала. Сам ритуал был довольно старым и известным, его структура не менялась уже несколько сотен лет, то ли от того что в этом не было необходимости, то ли от того, что он был довольно древним. Несколько раз Сапфира заглядывала в комнату Поттера, но тот хоть и лег вчера раньше ее, но до сих пор похоже просыпаться так и не собирался. Честно говоря Сапфире вообще сон был практически не нужен, благодаря своей магии, которая поддерживала организм лучше любых тоников, Сапфира редко когда спала больше четырех часов. Аккуратно собрав все необходимое в дорогу, она решила приготовит завтрак. Самой есть не очень хотелось, вчерашний бокал крови хорошо насытил ее. Приготовив завтрак и уже собираясь идти будить Поттера Сапфира услышала легкие шаги на втором этаже. Ну что ж похоже Гарри сам встал.

Долго они еще спорили о том как добраться до нужного места. Вариантов было несколько – можно было с помощью магии, а можно было маггловским методом. Сначала Сапфира хотела перенести их, Гарри же предлагал портключ, на что Сапфира разумно ему напомнила, что его можно отследить. И скорей всего отследят – не зарегистрированный портключ, привлечет внимание от сотрудников правоохранительных органов обеих стран. Затем Гарри уже отговорил Сапфиру от идеи пролететь на своих крыльях в Японию, напомнив ей о самолетах и радарах. Да и Сапфира хоть и была выносливой, но все же не всесильной и могла выдохнуться, гораздо быстрее. Тем более как она сама выяснила, воздушное пространство Земли из-за маленького содержания в атмосфере природных магических элементов, обладало наиболее сильным гравитационным полем, следовательно гораздо труднее для дальних полетов, тем более с живым грузом.

Поперепинаясь все же решили лететь на самолете. От чего возникла еще одна проблема – облик Сапфиры. Навряд ли магглы равнодушно примут такую экзотику. Гарри предлагал ей надеть личину, но Сапфира на отрез отказалась. Магия иллюзий была одним из тех элементов, что давались Горгульям, так же просто как дышать, но этот гребанный закрытый мир, по имени Земля выворачивал любую магию Сапфиры буквально на изнанку. Магия демонов, принималась им безоговорочно, тяжело, но все же без последствий. А вот магия Горгуль, наоборот отвергалась напрочь. Цена, которую платила Сапфира, была невероятная боль и такой расход магической энергии, словно она месяцы безвылазно колдовала. Поэтому магия иллюзий была доступна лишь в крайнем случае. Перевоплощение, а именно изменение форм и структуры собственного тела, тоже относилась к магии Горгуль, но почему то не в пример легче. Одно перевоплощение в пантеру чего стоило – небольшой дискомфорт и все, а вот попробуй убрать крылья или хвост или не дай бог собственные черты лица и все – полный пи…ец. Боль скручивала такая, что проще было удавиться. Нет Сапфира была привычна к боли, все же раса демонов, это не милые пушистые котятки, в ее жизни было все – и война, со всеми ее атрибутами, такими как кровь из разорванных клыками артерии и кишками по всему полю битвы; и пытки, как проводимые собственноручно, так и испытанные на себе. Милая раса, от которой трясутся поджилки у многих миров. Демоны могли быть уравновешенными и милыми, а в тот же миг могли превратиться в расу безжалостных убийц. Сегодня твой любовник доставляет тебе невероятное наслаждение и нежность в постели, а завтра ты бок о бок с ним будешь вырывать кишки врагам на поле брани, и не факт, что вы окажетесь на одной стороне баррикад. Так что опыт Сапфиры, позволял ей стойко переносить тяготы жизни. Только вот никакая физическая боль не подготовит тебя к магической ломке. Как бы ты не вынослива была к боли, магическая боль в сто крат хуже. Она ломает не столько твое тело, как нечто более тонкое и не материальное.

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что Сапфира предпочитала, сократить подобный опыт, к наибольшему минимуму.

Единственный выход, было лететь в виде кошки. Гарри все же нехотя, но согласился. Правда Сапфира не объясняла ему свои мотивы о нежелании, кажущегося такого элементарного выхода, но он достаточно узнал демоницу, и научился ей доверять. Как ни как она не страдала, из лишней щепетильностью, и раз этот способ не подходил значит были причины.

За пару часов до обеда, Гарри был уже в аэропорту, в руках у него была небольшая сумка с вещами и документами. Среди которых наколдованный Сапфирой паспорт и лицензия на домашнего питомца 7 лет от роду, со всеми прививками и по имени Сапфира, а породы – Черный Ягуар.

На момент нахождения в шкуре пантеры Сапфира была вынуждена применять телепатию. Она сразу предупредила Поттера, что после ритуала в этом не будет необходимости – некоторые особенности демонической сущности достанутся и ему. Как Гарри не выпытывал, но подробности были обещаны после ритуала. Причина, по которым Сапфира не хотела отвечать Гарри была проста – она хоть и была уверена в расчетах, но как и в любом ритуале могли быть погрешности. Поэтому проще уж потом понять, какие подарки достались Поттеру и сразу о них рассказать.

Сапфире скрепя сердцем пришлось ехать в машинном отделении, да еще и в клетке. Ох, как она материлась все дорогу. Ящики с багажом и другой живностью, были привязаны хорошо, но все же их изрядно болтало. Наверху в салоне, Гарри пару раз чуть не подавился, то соком, то орешками. Тишину полета, иногда, а главное в самый неожиданный для него момент, разбивала ругань демонессы. На вопрос Гарри, что заставило ее так злиться, слышалось лишь раздраженное шипение и снова мат. И клятвенное заверение, что если он ее еще раз засунет в эту камеру пыток, то познает все девять кругов ада собственноручно. Понять шутит ли Сапфира или нет, Гарри не собирался – от нее все можно ожидать.

Конец полета, стал благодатью небесной. Стоя у багажного конвейера, Гарри чуть локти себе не кусал. Вот лента двинулась и в первую очередь по нему поплыли клетки с живностью, а затем багаж. Свою клетку Гарри заметил сразу, правда изрядно перепугался – пантера в ней имела жалкое зрелище – развалившись по всему днищу, ее бока тяжело вздымались, хвост, сквозь прутья решетки безвольно обвис, а глаза и вовсе были закрыты. Не обращая внимания на окружающих его людей и персонал японского аэропорта Гарри спешно открыл затвор клетки. Краем глаза он заметил, как к нему тут же направилась охрана. Но честно Гарри было наплевать. С трудом подтащив из клетки вялую тушку Сапфиры, он сев прям там на пол прижал ее голову на колени. Охрана попыталась, что то ему разъяснить, но Гарри ни слово не понимал. Подойти ближе магглы боялись, все же не котенок лежал на коленях парня. Медленно стараясь успокоить себя и Сапфиру, тот поглаживал большую кошачью голову. Черный мех потускнел, а дыхание было прерывистым. Ни он, ни Сапфира не могли даже предположить, что для нее это станет таким испытанием. А дело было в том, что Сапфире как истинной дитя магии, магглы этого мира, действительно ушли далеко вперед, от их собратьев в магическом. Магический фон многих миров был насыщенный, а следовательно замедляющий технический прогресс. Здесь же – на Земле, он позволил магам поменяться местами с обычными людьми. Те остались в далеком средневековье, как магглы уже летают в космос. Все это Сапфира знала, но непривычный транспорт, а главное понимание того, что это просто техника, без страховки магии, которая как правило сбоев не дает, выматывало похлещи, все тренировок.

Переводчик, которого привели сотрудники аэропорта, как ни странно, вовсе не пытался отругать Поттера, за то, что выпустил дикую кошку. А вежливо поинтересовался не нужно ли чего ни будь, и в порядке ли питомец. Не долго думая Гарри попросил воды. После которой весьма оклемавшаяся кошка, юзом сама же заползла назад в клетку.

Уже ехавший на место дислокации Поттер, в такси, выслушивал о себе много «лестного» от очухавшейся демоницы. К ужасу водителя, за отдельную плату согласившемуся разрешить выпустить пантеру на заднее сиденье. Под конец заявившей, что обратно поедет на поводке, но в салоне. На резонный ответ Поттера, что ей не разрешат, лишь раздраженно врезала лапой.

Облегчение которое испытала Сапфира когда прибыли в густую рощу, японского леса не передать. Желание покусать Поттера стало на столько не выносимым, что у нее буквально потекли слюни. Гарри же успевший узнать ее в обоих эпостясях, все дорогу искоса наблюдал за раздраженной хищницей. А водитель с ужасом и почти истерикой на заливаемый слюнями салон. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что вопреки обычаю, вместо длинной дороги и естественной более дорогой таксы, водитель в ущерб себе срезал чуть ли не половину намеченного в начале пути.

Вернув себе свой первоначальный облик и одарив Гарри раздраженным взглядом, Сапфира приступила к расчистке участка для ритуала. Солнце стоявшее в самом зените, ласково пригревало Гарри, но вот молчание становилось уже не привычно тяжелым. Внимательно наблюдая, как Сапфира расчерчивает, ритуальный знак, гари все же рискнул с ней поговорить.

- Сапфира ты так и будешь молчать – Гарри развалился на большом и чуть вытянутым овальном камне. Его теплая поверхность согревала спину и дарила умиротворенность. Лес тихо шелестел высоко над головой, бамбуковыми кронами.

- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – раздражение в голосе Сапфиры все еще присутствовало, но уже не так сильно.

- Ну хочешь я извинюсь – нехотя Гарри все же привстал с камня и сел на него полностью, по турецки скрестив ноги.

- Тебе того за что, не ты же придумал эти дурацкие правила, что животные даже в клетке не могут ехать в салоне. – резко сказала демоница, ни на миг не прекращая своего занятия.

- И все же…Я действительно за тебя перепугался. Ты бы видела себя, твое кошачье тело, было таким вялым. – не выдержав Сапфира все же обернулась, честно говоря, она уже и забыла, когда в последний раз кто то на самом деле, искренне за нее переживал. Внимательно присмотревшись к Поттеру, она тепло и нежно улыбнулась парню, а дождавшись немного смущенной улыбки в ответ, продолжила свое занятие.

- Спасибо Гарри. Давай поговорим потом. – Быстро встав Гарри подошел к Сапфире, как раз вовремя, что бы заметить, что ритуальный рисунок готов.

Сапфира заранее объяснила парню, основные моменты, так что чуть поколебавшись он стал раздеваться. Демоница подошедшая в плотную к Гарри уже несла в руке подготовленный еще дома мешочек с инструментами.

Несмотря на свое смущение Гарри не дрогнул, когда Сапфира стала омывать его обнаженное тело, чуть синеватой водой. Кожу тут же стянуло, а ощущение стали весьма странными. Гарри знал, что это необходимо – для ритуала его кожа должна быть чистой. Специальный раствор приготовленный Сапфирой, очищал лучше любого мыла и воды. А специальная губка пропитанная, зельем отталкивала грязь и пыль, которая неизбежно была в лесу.

Закончив с обработкой очищающими зельями, Сапфира достала тонкую кисточку из тканевых волокон арахнида и небольшую баночку, в которой был красящий состав, кровь Сапфиры и Гарри. Теперь начиналось самое трудное. Стараясь полностью изгнать свое смущение Гарри встал в центр ритуальной пентаграммы. В одной руке он держал белоснежную тогу, но не одевал ее – еще рано. Сама же Сапфира, тоже старалась взять себя в руки. Ритуал ни чем не грозил парню, но все же магия не предсказуема. Подойдя в плотную к парню и присеем на корточки, Сапфира поставила на землю, баночку, и всмотрелась в лицо парня, словно прося разрешения. Гарри же в таком положении чувствовал себя неуютно – слишком близко была демоница, да и то, что он был в чем мать родила не помогало. Но заметив пристальный и по деловому твердый взгляд, Гарри выкинул из головы все посторонние мысли и кивнул. Тут же без предупреждения, тонкие волокна кисти с красящимся пигментов, стал покрывать его тело, от щиколоток и выше. Сводящие с ума прикосновения кисти, так и хотелось стряхнусь с своего тела. Было щекотно и холодно, но Потер всеми силами сдерживал себя. Словно настырный и раздражающий комар, кисть легко порхала по телу.

Когда гари котов был уже взвыть от этой пытки, кисть замерла на его шее, чуть выше яремной вены, и последний раз мазнув иероглиф, исчезла.

Сама же Сапфира почти не замечала плоти по которой наносила узор – все свое внимание переключив на его рисунок. Одна не верная вязь, одна не правильная или на несколько градусов иная закорючка и все. Весь ритуал станет хаосом.

Внимательно оглядев живопись, пронзительные, ставшие демонским глаза, без ошибочно видели их начертания.

Гарри уже собравшийся задать вопрос, встретился именно с этим, полностью лишающим воли и внушающим страх взглядом Сапфиры. Один короткий миг и демоница быстро отошла за периметр ритуального круга и пентаграммы. Оттуда кивнула Гарри на болохон, до сих пор сжимающим им в руках. Безмолвно подчинившись, Гарри ловко и стараясь, на всякий случай меньше задевать кожу, одел на себя. Необычная ткань, сшитая из прядей тутового шелкопряда, мягкими складками упала на землю, полностью скрыв его наготу и рисунок.

Он не знал как полно распространяется он по его телу, во время нанесения, кисть ощущалась везде, в каждом укромном уголке его тела.

Сапфира тем временем, быстро и привычно расставила по углам черные четырехгранные свечи. Каждая из которых имела на себе вырезанные руны. Быстро вспыхнули фитили и над лесом, в самом центре которого проходил ритуал, высоко в небе заклубились черные грозовые тучи. Сапфира стояла на самой границе круга, ветер словно яростный любовник трепал ее волосы – нежно и в то же время так остервенело. Раскинутые в стороны руки объяло черное пламя, а первыми словами, вырвавшимися из губ демоницы хлынул протяжный ливень. Казалось сама природа против, того что здесь происходит – ветер гнул к земле тонкие бамбуковые ветви. На миг ясная погода, позднего лета сменилась, ярость осенних штормов. В воздухе запахло серой и озоном. Гарри широко распахнув глаза с зачарованным ужасом наблюдал за действиями ритуала. Постепенно очертания мира стали смываться и гаснуть. В ушах протяжно и гулко застучал пульс, а тело перестало слушаться. Сквозь дымку, Гарри почувствовал как его тело упало на землю, а к коже он ясно ощущал чьи то прикосновения, марево становилось то черным бархатным одеялом беспамятства, то обжигающим своим пламенев действительностью. Он четко ощущал, как несколько рук гладят его ноги и руки, как нежные чьи то прикосновения, стирают влагу слез. Все тело плыло на волнах экстаза и боли. Кровь, чужая кровь зовет тебя. И ты послушно идешь ей на встречу. От кончиков волос до самых пяток все тело невероятно болело, но каждый раз, как эти руки касались его, боли уходила. Чей то шепот, словно эхо доносился до него. Как не пытался Гарри он не мог разобрать слова. Но был согласен со всем, что он принес с собой. «Да», шепчешь ты. Довольны, тени пляшут вокруг и ты знаешь, что прежней семьи больше нет. И ты тоже доволен – «Да, согласен». Шепот, становится ярче, еще чуть-чуть и ты разберешь слова, но все исчезает слишком быстро. Чувства заполнили его до краев – нега и боль, счастье и страх. В самый миг, когда все это силилось его разорвать, прикосновения исчезли, а боль ушла. Громкий удар грома заставил открыть глаза. Сквозь ливень, холодного дождя Гарри увидел лицо, ставшее таким родным и близким. Заменившим ему и мать и сестру, подругу и соратницу. Где то глубоко родилась уверенность, и в тихий шепот: - Сестра.

Миг и снова темнота. «Что то часто я теряю сознание». Лишь мысль.

- Брат.

Миг когда Сапфира начала ритуал, исчезли все сомнения и тревоги. Привычно она впустила в свою душу и разум Тьму. Вечная спутница, она гораздо противоречивей Света. Навеки разделив ее тело, как и везде они не преминут разорвать ее на куски. Нельзя быть слугою двух господ. Но она была. Она ни кому не подчинялась, но принадлежала обоим. Отец хорошо ее обучил, суровый князь Демонов, сделал все возможное, что бы его дочь выжила.

Ритуал. Его проводила Сапфира, но полностью отдавая верховенство Тьме. Сейчас она вторгается в ее территорию, и не место здесь Свету. Глаза привычно обожгло, и мир раскололся. Она знала, что сейчас ее глаза так же черны как и сама ее госпожа, что сейчас своим Яростным Огнем поддерживает ее тело.

Парень, что стоял в кругу, упал на колени, а затем на бок. Но это не важно – так и должно быть, тело смертного не приспособлено для такой мощи и разум пытается спасти себя. Растворились границы круга и вспыхнули огни Инферно. Тысячи демонов попытались вырваться в этот земной и населенный смертными мир, но как и ее госпожа, Сапфира решила иначе – дикий за пределами человеческого разума крик, разорвал небосклон, демоны с визгом кинулись обратно в ад. Остались лишь немногие – самые сильные, самые верные, которые помогут. Их руги обагренные огнем потянулись к телу смертного – миг и они его разорвут, но яростное шипение оборвало их порывы. Словно извиняясь, нежно и любовно они гладят тело парня. Огонь Инферно, лижет его тело, не причиняя вреда. Когтистые руки демонов мнут кожу - меняют ее и словно пластилин лепят иное. Сильное, более совершенное тело. Словно ястреб следит Сапфира за их действиями, ни на миг не прекращая петь, темную и властную песню Ада. Шипеньем и пронзительным криком направляя, подчиняя. Земля пропиталась кровью, а кольцо черных свеч, продолжавших гореть в дождь, почти истаяла. Миг…Небосклон словно расколот молнией, вспышка и нет ни пламени Инферно, ни адских демонических рук. Голос звучащий в ночи умолк. Удар сильными мышцами и в небо измывается черная тень. Даже в темноте ее темные глаза горят. Кровь, окропившая землю заставляет трепетать хищно ноздри. На миг раскрываются крылья, и демон укладывает на руки безвольное тело юноши. Они парят в метре над землей.

Сапфира же медленно приходит в себя – от ритуала, от разума разделенного с тьмой. Она быстро одним движеньем ногтя распарывает ткань, некогда белоснежного одеянья. Придирчиво рассматривает результат и кивает. Она довольна. На миг открываются изумрудные глаза, «Сестра» шепчут губы, а зрачок на миг сужается в вертикальную черту.

- Брат – шепот в ночь, сильный удар мощных крыльев и ты преодолевая мощь дождя устремляется в небо, а далеко в низу, на той поляне, где родилась новая Судьба раздается взрыв. Яростный огонь сжигает все свидетельства и следы твоего пребывания. «Брат» - да у тебя теперь есть брат.

Ритуал завершен.


	9. Глава 8

Глава 8. Возвращение.

Яркий диск солнца ослепительным светом залил просыпающуюся долину. Низкие одноэтажные домики с промасленными бумажными драпировками раскрашенные в фантастические узоры, ласково нагреты восходящим светилом. Легкий запах просыпающийся природы и нежный осенний, но все еще по летнему теплый ветерок. Терпкий запах поспевшего риса на полях и невозможная яркая зелень луга. Невероятные красочные пейзажи Японии. Они завораживали своей чуждостью и красотой. Деревня на краю густого леса, еще сонная уже начала просыпаться. В одном из ее домиков спал юноша. Его сон был спокоен, наполнен безмятежностью навеянной магией. А высоко в светло-розовом от восхода небосводе летело расправив огромные кожистые крылья существо. Ветер ласково нес ее по небосклону.  
Сапфира наслаждалась утром и той умиротворенностью, что дарил ей этот мир. С ритуалом изменился не только Гарри, она тоже изменилась. Иначе и не могло быть. Ровно на ту часть на которую Гарри стал теперь демоном и ее братом, ровно на столько же она и частью этой планеты. Которая уже не пыталась вытолкнуть ее за приделы этой реальности.  
Высоко в небе Сапфира запрокинула голову, всматриваясь в светлеющий небосклон. Наслаждаясь легкостью полета, недоступного ей ранее. Длинные словно тьма, черные волосы развевались на ветру; нежно колыхались в мареве воздушных потоков кожистые крылья, а длинный и мощный хвост безошибочно направлял ее тело туда, куда пожелает его хозяйка. Она черпала ушедшие силы, дарила своему телу истосковавшемуся по полету, тепло и нежность мира. Магия она была разлита во всем – в ветре, в шепоте трав и земле. Маги сами не понимали какой мир живет и дышит вокруг них. Что сила дарована им, она не инструмент и не зверье, которым можно повелевать. Она безрассудный и шальной ветер, сильный и дарующий жизнь поток воды; сокрушающий камень росток. Демоны - раса Силы и Крови, «чистильщики» Вселенной. Те, кто становились его последней надеждой или погибелью.  
Луч солнца ослепил глаза Сапфиры. Вскоре проснуться жители деревни. Резкий поворот и Сапфира камнем по спирали стала падать с неба. Быстрый и шальной спуск. Миг когда ее когтистые ноги коснулись земли, легкое марево овеяло демоницу, и на ее месте стоит высокая черноволосая девушка.  
Она выбрала самый крайний дом, долгое время он был заброшенным, но сейчас в нем спит тот кто изменит этот мир.

Гарри проснулся от того, что яркий луч солнца надоедливо светил ему прямо в глаз. Как он не старался, но казалось, что солнце светит со всех сторон, мешая уснуть и заставляя Поттера проснуться.  
Легкая сонливость пропала сразу как только он вспомнил ритуал. Резко вскочив, Гарри стал оглядываться – комната оказалась не знакомой. На полу лежали полураспустившиеся циновки, раскрашенные панно на стенах выцвели и потускнели. Из всей мебели в комнате были только кровать застеленная яркими и такими неуместными в богатстве шелковыми простынями. Солнце проникающее через приоткрытые панно, было ярким. Такое солнце бывает только на востоке. Когда его диск заслоняет весь небосклон. Гарри почувствовал как его накрывает паника. Он был один в незнакомой комнате, Сапфиры рядом не было, а попытка встать отозвалась, глухой пульсирующей болью в голове. Тело же словно налитое свинцом, бессильно распласталось на кровати. Гарри не понимал, что с ним не так. Где он? Где черт возьми Сапфира? Прошел ли ритуал? Получилось ли?  
Вопросы назойливо лезли в голову, но спросить было не у кого. Да, и позвать хоть кого-нибудь было страшно. Гарри уже успел основательно переволноваться, когда панно легко скользнуло в сторону и комнату вошла, высокая и смутно знакомая девушка. Ее лицо Гарри было почему-то знакомо. Она медленно подошла к его постели и села на нее. Темные, какие -то нечеловечески черные глаза следили за ним. Волосы спадающие до поясницы, черной волной чуть колыхающие от ветра, на миг показались Гарри живыми. Слишком неестественно колыхались их пряди, они как змеи оплетали тело и руки. Боясь пошевелиться, Поттер отчаянно пытался понять, что за существо сидит с ним рядом. Он был точно уверен, что она не человек. И где наконец Сапфира?  
- Гарри? – так и не отведший взгляд Поттер потрясенно вгляделся в девушку. Словно током пронзило, когда он ясно понял КТО рядом с ним.  
- Сапфира? Ты это ли?  
Демоница улыбнулась лукаво, показав игольчатые клыки. Бледная словно вампирья кожа, казалось мерцала.  
- Ты смогла измениться? – Гарри потрясенно рассматривал демоницу, она выглядела почти человечно. Но все же, чувствовалось, что она чужда этому миру.  
- Нет, это лишь морок. Ритуал сбалансировал мою магию и магию этого мира. Я по прежнему не могу пользоваться силой и магией Горгульи, но по крайней мере это не так истощает меня как раньше.  
- Ритуал…Как все прошло? – Гарри, толком ничего не мог вспомнить, в памяти всплывали неясные образы и ощущения. Но четкой картины произошедшего так и не было.  
Легкая рябь, прошла по телу демоницы и перед Гарри сидела уже знакомая ему Сапфира. Она нежно улыбнулась мальчику успокаивая его. Рука засветившаяся бледным синим пламенем скользила в дюйме от его тела.  
- Все прошло просто замечательно Гарри. Твоя слабость, следствие ритуала. Тело должно привыкнуть к изменениям. Твоя магия еще не стабильна. Как только ты сможешь хотя бы стоять, мы вернемся в Англию.  
- Изменения? – Гарри успел уже расслабиться от ощущения прикосновения магии демоницы, когда смысл ее слов наконец дошел до него.  
- Чего ты дергаешься. Я предупреждала, легких изменений тебе не избежать. Твое тело должно приспособиться к новой крови и наследству. Предыдущее было слабым. Оно не смогло бы выдержать силу изменений. Твои родственнички постарались на славу, еще больше ослабив тебя. Твое хилое прежнее тело, развалилось бы как труха, выжигаемая из нутри. Ритуал сбалансировал тебя и магию.  
- Сапфира! – возмущению Поттера не было предела, конечно он прекрасно понимал мотивы Сапфиры, но измениться полностью у него не было ни какого желания. Он хотел все же, хоть капельку прежнего себя оставить.  
- Не боись, изменения не на столько кардинальные.  
- Сапфира дай мне зеркало. Пожалуйста – Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на демоницу. Но та и бровью не повела.  
- Вот поправишься и увидишь. - Нахальная улыбка.  
- Да я от любопытства тут помру, прежде, чем встану. – Поттер тяжело повалился на подушки, понимая, что с демоницей спорить бесполезно. Да и есть захотелось невыносимо.  
Сапфира, словно читая его мысли лишь усмехнулась, поправив одеяло на парне вышла за дверь. Но тут же вернулась. Одуряющий сапах свежего хлеба и мясного бульона, заставил Гарри резво сесть на постели, Даже занывшее тело не стало ему помехой. Оказалось, что Гарри ужасно проголодался.  
Сапфира, лишь с умиление наблюдала, как Гарри с жадностью поглощает еду.

Весь день Поттер был занят собственным выздоровлением. Сытная, но не жирная пища чередовалась с массажем, которое делала ему Сапфира. Поначалу Гарри ни как не мог понять зачем ему этот массаж вообще нужен, но после первой же процедуры, он перестал спорить. Что бы ритуал не изменил, но мышцы Поттера, оказались сплошным комком нервов. Поначалу приятное тепло рук, приносящие приятную слабость, сменились такой ломотой, словно Сапфира раздирала его когтями. На брыкающегося Поттера внимания не обращали ни какого, а жители японской деревушки, обходили заброшенный дом, в котором поселилась странная парочка, по широкой дуге. Ибо крики Гарри, доносившиеся сквозь тонкие стены можно было принять за все, что угодно. Особенно жителей настораживали, довольная улыбка девушки и то количество еды, что она брала у них.  
Постепенно ломота, сменялась вялостью, а на утро приятной силой разлившейся по телу. Через сутки Гарри наконец встал с постели. За те двадцать четыре чеса, что Гарри провел рядом с Сапфирой еще больше сблизили их. Тонкая нить, что образовалась где-то в душе Гарри с ритуала, стала приятной для него неожиданностью. Вскоре Гарри попытался приспособиться к ней, а Сапфира ни чего против не имела, а по этому, Гарри весьма осторожно, по чуть-чуть проникал по этой связи, осознавая заново свои силы и Сапфиры. В полдень Гарри сумел подойти к наколдованному Спфирой зеркалу. То, что он там увидел заставило Гарри сначала потрясенно замереть, а потом восхищенно выдохнуть. В зеркале отражался он, и все же иной. В отражении все же еще можно было понять, что это Гарри Поттер, но лишь только тем, кто хоть раз видел его - по тому описанию, что давали в газетах, больше ни осталось ничего.  
Очки так и забытые Гарри валялись на постели. Черты лица стали тоньше – аристократичней. Грубоватые квадратные овалы лица сменились плавными и чуть хищноватыми. Сапфира стоявшая за его спиной, казалась его женским и зеркальным продолжением. Они быль разные, но все же рядом так близко друг к другу, казались неуловимо похожи. Как брат и сестра. Нос Гарри чуть уменьшился и стал немного вздернутым. А ранее тонкие губы стали полнее. Разрез глаз из овального, стал хищным – миндалевидным, придавая Гарри красоту и утонченность, в месте с тем давая совершенно новый образ, оставляя узнаваемым. Глаза остались того же неестественного зеленого оттенка, но приобрели какую-то глубину и завершенность. Не когда растрепанные черные волосы, теперь пленяющей чернильной гривой опускались до поясницы. Такую гриву волос, не у каждой девушки увидишь. Как и ранее у Сапфиры волосы казалось жили своей жизнью – они колыхались от легкого ветерка, совершенно не путаясь. Тело Гарри некогда тощее от постоянного голода и маленького роста, вытянулось и приобрело твердые мышцы. Он по прежнему оставался хрупким на первый взгляд, но в зеркало Гарри виде, что его ранее тонкие руки и тело, теперь были заметно наполнены твердыми и узловатыми мышцами. От каждого движения, четко обрисовавшими тонкую кожу. На месте ритуальных знаков нарисованных Сапфирой шла темно-черная вязь незнакомых рун. Сапфира стоявшая чуть позади Гарри, подошла ближе и словно обращая его внимание провела пальцем по одной из связок. Длинная цепочка рун тянулась от его шей, через ключицы на грудь и заканчивалась у пупка. Стоило пальца демоницы пройти по ней, и Гарри увидел как вязь вспыхнула темно-фиолетовым огнем, отразившимся в ее глазах. А по телу Гарри, где то в душе вторя им прошла волна силы.  
- Что это Сапфира? – Гарри с благоговейным страхом смотрел на себя в зеркале. Больше не было худощавого подростка с нескладным телом и взъерошенными волосами. Там отражался парень, почти мужчина, с сильным и твердым взглядом. На чьем теле, словно темно-фиолетовые стебли змеились руны.  
Сапфира прижавшись к спине Гарри снова прикоснулась к прежней связи рун, заставив их вспыхнуть снова, а на ухо Гарри прошептать – «Сила»; Коготь коснулся другой связки – от плеча, спиралью уходя к запястью – вспышка пламени, а в душе Гарри распространилось тепло – «Защита»; Рука демоницы переместилась к его шее, там на пульсирующей жизнью венке были лишь одна руна – «Демон - Брат». Демоница повернула Гарри боком, рукой направив его голову, повернув ее так, что бы он видел в зеркале свою спину, там между лопаток, свернувшись в кольцо рун спал скорпион – «Семья»; еще одна вязь на пояснице – «Магия»; ловко стянув с него одну штанину пижамных штанов, показала вязь рун на бедре – «Бессмертие», поворот, другое бедро, зеркальное отражение – «Возрождение».  
Гарри очумело взирал, как руны откликаются на каждое прикосновение вспыхивая каждая своим пламенем и неся разные ощущения. Даря Гарри чувство защищенности, любви, силы или все познанья.  
- Это Гарри твоя суть, твоя защита – то, что ты есть теперь. Ты по прежнему маг, но на какую-то долю, ты мой брат по крови и магии. Эти знаки, метки твоего возродившегося тела и переродившейся Судьбы. Отныне, ты часть моего мира, настолько же как и я этого.  
Гарри полностью повернулся лицом к демонце.  
- Разве это возможно?  
- Ты все еще человек Гарри. Но у тебя есть выбор. В любое время своей жизни, ты можешь поднять со дна своей души, ту силу, что переродит тебя до самого конца, и полностью сделает моим братом – демоном или Гаргульей. Но сейчас не думай об этом. Это так, на всякий случай. Живи, как жил. Просто знай, что где-то там – Сапфира, подняла голову к яркому небу – среди звезд есть для тебя еще одна семья, которая не менее сильно любит и ждет тебя.  
Гарри задохнулся от той силы, что теперь горела в глазах Сапфиры. Он знал, где то глубоко, что даже реши он умереть как смертный его поймут. Резко подавшись вперед, Гарри сжал Сапфиру в объятьях. Полностью отдаваясь своим чувствам. Ощущая, как демоница не менее сильно обняла его. За эти короткие недели, любовь закралась не только в сердце Гарри. Сапфира полюбила этого смертного не меньше его. Она искренне желала ему счастливого будущего и найти свою любовь.  
Демоница нежно разорвала объятья и взяв Гарри за руку, вывела на улицу. Впервые Гарри почувствовал, что принадлежит этому миру. У него есть за что бороться и ради кого выживать. Не слепое животное чувство, а искреннее желание.  
- Нам пора возвращаться Гарри. В Англию.  
Мысли Поттера, прерванные Сапфирой, заставили вздрогнуть Гарри. Впервые он знал, что непонятная магия демоницы, теперь живет и в нем самом. Сапфира крепко сжала руку Гарри заставив прижаться к ее телу, Другой же рукой обхватить демоницу за шею. Резкий толчок, взмах сильными крыльями, и словно стрела, взметнулась парочка в небо.  
Ритуал давал Гарри, глубоко и интуитивно знать и понимать – мотивы и поступки, желания и невысказанные слова. Глаза в глаза. Неврожденной сестре и возрожденному брату. Кровь, что текла в жилах обоих, связало крепче семейных уз. Разделяя и властвуя. Нет сомнений, нет недопонимания – они равны.  
Крепко держа свою ношу, демоница улетала на восток. Через два дня будет конференция Дамблдора и четы Поттеров. Но это уже не важно. Она сделала все возможное, для того что бы мальчик выжил. Пусть он еще не до конца понимает сам, но сила, что уничтожит его врагов – внутри него.


	10. Chapter 10

Сорри за долгое отсутствие. Плиз люди посещающие дневник и читающие мои труды, оставляйте хотя бы смайлик. Мне очень трудно понять по отзову одного человека, хотя дневник посещает много, нравиться вам или нет.

Глава 9. Конференция и Диагон Аллея.

Часть 1.  
Дни до Конференции пролетели быстрее, чем мог надеется Поттер. Гарри понимал, что надеждой только делает себе больнее. Но, ему так хотелось оставить себе иллюзию того, что чету Поттеров ввели в заблуждение, обманули или заставили, но сердце все еще болевшее, казалось приняло уже давно суровую правду. Письмо к школе, Гарри отдал Сапфире, которая прочитав его содержимое направилась в библиотеку. Они рассчитывали найти книги в семейной библиотеке Блеков. Но все же Гарри понимал, что Диогон Аллею посетить скорей всего придется.  
Ему необходимо было обновить гардероб, купить принадлежности к школе и для Сапфиры. Тайна, кой являлась Сапфира, Гарри не рискнул бы рассказать никому. Слишком опасно было знать, что демоны и многие иные расы до сих пор существуют. Так, что бедной демонице придется на людях всегда быть пантерой.  
Ранним утром перед Конференцией, Гарри долго ворочался в постели. Помимо волнения Гарри до сих пор старался разобраться в своей новой сущности. Нервозность и страх увидеть живых родителей прогнала его сон. Тяжело вздохнув Гарри встал с постели и направился к гардеробу. Новые вещи, которые Сапфира успела купить в Японии во время его болезни, окончательно изменили Гарри из того образа, которым он являлся ранее. Сам же Поттер уже привык к новой внешности и не представлял себе уже прежнего себя. Ему казалось, что с его изменившимся телом, поменялось что-то и в его душе. Он был все еще тем наивным милым пареньком, которого некогда мучил Дадли со своей бандой. Но в глубине он понимал, что как и его вера в своих родителей, многое в его жизни тоже было сладкой иллюзией. Она рассыпалась в тот самый миг, когда он узнал правду о себе. Призвав Сапфиру и пережив боль предательства, он уже тогда стал меняться. Многое словно пепел на ветру, стало исчезать. Реальности не оставила место сказкам. Детство ушло, оставив гордого война и человека, до сих пор желающего мирной и счастливой жизни, но готового к войне.  
Бок о бок с демоном, превратили Гарри в то, чего так сильно боялся Дамблдор. Не в марионетку, а в мага, что будет кровью и смертью добиваться правды и защищать жизнь.  
Стряхнув с себя меланхолию и задумчивость, Гарри придирчивым взглядом обвел свой гардероб. Они не собирались с Сапфирой стоять на самой видном месте. Они решили наблюдать из тени, так что бы ни одна душа не видела их. Гарри вытащил темные штаны с низкой талией, затянув их серебристым кожаным ремнем. На верх он одел атласную рубашку, цвета черники. Длинные волосы он оставил распущенными. Во время поездки в Англию или вернее полета, Гарри как то спросил, от чего ее волосы так странно выглядят. Сапфира лишь усмехнулась на это и посоветовала приглядеться ему к своим волосам. Позже Гарри с трудом, но смог сам ответить на свой вопрос. Его волосы, как и волосы демоницы и вправду были живыми. Хотя каким образом и для чего это нужно он так и не понял. Демоница сжалилась над Гарри и объяснила, что в магическом мире, очень часто сильные маги или существа наполнены магией до «краев», волосы становятся своеобразным громоотводом, собирая из атмосферы магию при ее нехватке или сливая в окружающий мир излишки.  
Так, что волосы Гарри и вправду были живые.  
Последний раз окинув взглядом комнату и проверяя не забыл ли он чего-нибудь, Гарри направился в холл. Через сорок минут в главной атриуме Министерства Магии состоится Конференция.

В неслыханную рань, атриум был полностью забит. В восемь часов утра, началась Конференция.  
Гарри перенесся с помощью Сапфиры в самый темный угол атриума. Пока маги встречали знакомых, здоровались с друзьями или лицемерно улыбались недругам, Гарри искал взглядом подходящую нишу. Вскоре он нашел ее. Над каминами, были весьма удобные ниши, в которых Гарри и решился спрятаться. Легко коснувшись гладкой шерсти своей спутницы, тем самым привлекая ее внимание, Гарри указал на нишу. Сапфира проследив, кивнула. В какофонии звуков никто так и не увил, как черную кошку и ее молодого спутника охватило черное пламя. Секунда и их уже нет.  
Поттер переместившись в нишу, медленно сполз по стене, садясь на пол. Сапфира же, не мудрствуя долго просто легла на холодный камень.  
- Как ты думаешь долго еще ждать? – рука Гарри уже по рефлексу поглаживала лобастую голову кошки, которая впрочем судя по утробному урчанию против не была.  
Легкое прикосновение разума Сапфиры, Гарри ощутил сразу.  
«Не думаю, я слышу голоса за кафедрой. Там Дамблдор, Блэк и по моему Поттеры»  
Рука на миг остановилась. Сапфира приподняла тяжелую морду и посмотрела в глаза своего подопечного. Для нее не секретом были страхи и мечты Гарри. Любой бы на его месте ожидал бы подобного. Долгое время, она чувствовала в его душе это разлад. Как бы ей не хотелось утешить Гари, но она понимала, что ему станет гораздо легче, если это рубеж он перейдет сам, без посторонней помощи.  
На миг пальцы Гарри свело судорогой. Мягкие складки на лбу дикой кошки, только стали глубже, когда в череп впились ногти парня. Впрочем Гарри тут же пришел в себя. Медленно продолжая гладить Сапфиру.  
Словно извиняясь его пальцы очертили мягкие треугольные ушки и снова продолжили свой путь.  
Сапфира тесно прижалась к боку парня, почти вдавив его в прохладные каменные стены.  
Вскоре звуки болтовни внизу стихли, привлекая их внимание.  
На большой и длинный помост вышел Дамблдор, Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый мужчина с короткими черными волосами и козлиной бородкой. Гарри сразу предположил, что это Блэк. А рядом, стояли они – его Родители.  
Гарри зажмурился и приготовился услышать новую сказку Дамбладора, скрывающую в своих недрах суровую правду.  
Много было сказано, еще больше притянуто за уши. Но Гарри мало замечал. Он пожирал взглядом лица, которые так долго снились ему во сне. Родные черты и такие чужие. Семья которую он так жаждал, обернулась лишь иллюзией. Нет, у него есть семья. Та которая не скрывает своих недостатков, своей кровожадности и злобы. Он уже принял глубоко внутри, что он теперь часть мира Сапфиры. Но маленький мальчик, некогда моливший о любви, яростно не хотел отпускать свои мечты.  
Сапфира тем временем, прекрасно понимала, что Поттер не слышит слов Конференции. Медленно роняя слезы его глаза смотрели на своих родителей, брата и сестру. Позже он вспомнит и слова, и речи. Но сейчас он с этими слезами окончательно прощался с детством. Безжалостные маги окунули совсем еще дитя не просто в войну, а во все то дерьмо, из которой состоит иная грань любого мира.  
Сапфира изо всех сил сдерживала себя, что бы не перенести Гарри как можно дальше от сюда. Но она знала по иному нельзя.  
Конференция стала подходить к концу, журналисты просто облепили Поттеров, а Сапфира, видя почти замороженный взгляд Гарри безмолвно схватила зубами за штанину и перенесла их в ближайший от Гриннготца сквер. Осталось лишь урегулировать его наследство пока еще не поздно. А слезы и истерика будут потом.  
Гарри очнулся от своего ступора, когда почувствовал перемещение. Он понимал мотивы движущие Сапфирой и принял их правила. Он тоже понимал, что сегодняшняя ночь, будет тяжелой для них обоих. Полная слез, горя и расставания с прошлым. Но это будут последние слезы, что Гарри прольет о людях, которых так и не сумел узнать.  
Двери банка открылись, и Гарри запрятав всю боль вошел с гордо поднятой головой. Он не хотел мстить, но и оставить все так не мог. Поттарам придется поплатиться за свой выбор. За все надо платить. Не пощады, нет милосердия. Он отберет у них столько, сколько сможет. Не важно, что есть сестра и брат. Они тоже приняли выбор. Он - Гарри, принял свой. Он будет жить для себя.  
Старый и величественный гоблин склонился в поклоне. Сквозь туман донеслись его слова.  
- Приветствую Вас дети Тьмы. Я Рогнар, управляющий этого филиала и Глава Расы Гоблинов в Англии.  
Гарри твердо встретил его взгляд. Легко склонился в пояс.  
- Приветствую Вас Рогнар. Я Гарри Джеймс Поттер или аль Альтаир Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр из клана Скорпиона. Я пришел сюда, дабы урегулировать свои сбережения в связи с новыми обстоятельствами.  
Гоблин выпрямившись из поклона во время его речи, лишь удивленно выгнул бровь и перевел взгляд на Сапфиру.  
Огромная понтера, лишь на миг встретилась с ним взглядом и ее объяло пламя. Когда оно же спала, На месте пантеры, стояла Демонесса Сапфира.  
Она не стала кланяться. Еще свежи были в памяти битвы. Как и Гоблины она знала очень хорошо историю своей расы. Только в отличии от Рогнара и его подчиненных, она не читала ни древних фолиантов, семейных хроник. Полторы тысячи лет назад, она помнила, как ее клинок обагрился кровью последнего из вожаков того Рода. Помнила и запах Смерти и ярость битвы. Скрытые кинжалы «братьев», казалось прожигают ее плоть и ткань. Они тоже помнили вкус крови.  
- Демонесса Сапфира Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр из рода Скорпиона.  
Гарри увидел, как расширились глаза Гоблина, а по губам Сапфиры зазмеилась усмешка.  
Пусть они и не помнили ее, но имя она знали хорошо. Ибо тогда, своим клинком она принесла вместе со Смертью победу своей расе. И вечный страх Гоблинам.

Банк Гриннготс в утро намеченное для Конференции работал так же как и многие дни и годы до этого. Дрязги и интриги магов мало касались мира гоблинов до тех пор пока те исправно вносят свои сбережения для хранения в их катакомбы. Утро выдалось прохладным, но ясным и наполненным последней свежестью уходящего лета. В банке, вопреки раннего времени суток, было уже довольно много народу. В окошках стояли очереди, а более богатые представители магического мира, не желающее стоять в очереди за отдельную плату направлялись в закрытые частные комнаты. Так в половине десятого утра, в одной из довольно длинных очередей можно было заметить весьма знакомые лица.  
Шумная толпа магов, довольно громко что-то обсуждало. Взрослое поколение более степенно вело беседы в отличие от своих детей. Одно обстоятельство весьма сильно выделяло их из толпы. Все они были наделены яркими рыжими шевелюрами и не менее выделяющимися на фоне белоснежной кожи веснушками. Семья Уизли, весьма громко обсуждало грядущее событие. Гоблины отличавшиеся своей невозмутимостью и довольно холодной содержательностью недовольно морщились. Это семейство мало того, что отличалось весьма вульгарной невоспитанностью, так еще и никакого особого интереса в связи с их бедностью не представляла для них. Охрана стоявшая по периметру каменных стен, уже не раз косилась в их сторону. Гоблины были весьма не довольны сегодняшней шумихой. Казалось весь мир волшебников, сошел сума. Из-за какой то парочки объявившиеся ранее мертвой четы, началась настоящая какофония.  
Двери банка снова открылись и в нее вальяжным шагом вошла не мене известная семья и их друг. Глава семьи Уизли, лишь скривился. Гоблин поспешивший к новопришедшим, на вопрос о предоставлении комнаты заявил, что они все заняты и не соблаговолит ли мистер Малфой с семьей и мистер Снейп подождать или встать в очередь. Безусловно гордый представитель семьи Малфоев, соблаговолил подождать, а не стоять в кучке черни.  
Гоблины еще ни разу за всю свою жизнь, не встречали такого наплыва посетителей.  
Не успел предыдущий гоблин отойти от семьи Малфоев, как дверь снова открылась и зашла пара. Лишь на миг, Гоблин приготовился снова встречать очередного мага, как все изменилась. Звуки казалось стихли, а какофония прекратилась. Но это было лишь секундой, привыкшие к своему миру маги не заметили перемены, но не гоблины. По каменным покрытой красивым узором плит, шел молодой и очень красивый юноша, а бок о бок, скользя гладкой черной шерстью по ноге огромная представительница дикой фауны кошачьих. Гордой и независимо они шли вперед, бесшумный шаг пары, ни звука не издавал, словно и нет их здесь.  
Миг и по Гоблинам прошла волна дрожи. Давно забытый запах разнесся по залам Гриннготса, заставив их хозяев вздрогнуть. Древние и пыльные фолианты не раз описывали этот аромат, но ощутить его на Яву оказалось прекрасной и ужасной в своей реальности фактом.  
Гоблин очухавшись, наконец рванул на перерез паре, остановившись в метре от нее низко поклонился и потребовал следовать за собой. Он ни сколько не обращал внимании на ропот возмущения.  
Эти глупые смертные скоро узнают правду, но будет слишком поздно.  
Ведя по забытым коридорам шедшую легенду, Гоблин мрачно усмехался. Когда то их раса сражалась с теми, кто имел это запах. И они помнили их жестокость, жажду крови и великие способности в битве. Гоблины уважали силу, Они ее были бесспорно. В мир пришли их враги. И Гоблины могли лишь молиться, что маги не допустят их ошибок, ибо битва с Ними, заставила сократиться их расу в пятеро.  
Глубокий поклон, скрывающий дрожь страха, Гоблин открыл узорчатые двери в приемную их короля. Пусть риск велик, но они не станут теми кто расправит крылья новой войны. Крылья Демонов.


	11. Chapter 11

Часть 2. Конференция и Диаггон Аллея.

Устроившись довольно удобно в офисе, Гарри попросил гоблина принести ему счета его семьи и проверить на наследство. Все еще косясь опасливо на вольготно развалившуюся в кресле демоницу, Рагнарок призвал уже известного Гарри Гоблина и наказал принести всю документацию Поттеров.  
Время текло медленно и в тягостном ожидании ум Гарри погрузился в тяжелые мысли. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове Конференцию и не мог поверить, как лицемерен может быть Директор. Но сейчас не время вспоминать. Дома, среди защитных стен, тогда и можно будет вспомнить.

Через какое то время пришел гоблин, нагруженный толстенными папками с пергаментами. Аккуратно расстелив их на столе Рагнорока, тот же стал объяснять.  
- Вот, здесь - сказал он, указывая на толстую белоснежную папку с фиолетовым пергаментом, - вся недвижимость семьи. А в этой - бежевая папка, - ваши сбережения.  
Гарри медленно открыл первую папку. Толстые листы пергамента, были на удивление не такими дряхлыми как он предполагал. Там оказало довольно много - почти во всех крупных странах, находилось по одному или два коттеджа, а в таких Центральных, как Франция, Англия, Китай, Германия, Италия, Америка, Россия - небольшие замки.  
В папке с сбережениями, как Гарри понимал были своего рода Гроссбухи. Никогда не разбиравшийся во всех этих премудростях, Гарри протянул папку Сапфире. Справедливо пологая, что она лучше него разберется во всех этих столбиках приходов и расходов.  
Гарри снова взял белую папку, пролистав пару страниц он спросил у Рагнарока :

- Скажите, а я могу взять недвижимость и скажем сделать ее своей полностью, без прав доступа другим?  
Гоблин до это расслаблено сидевший в кресле и наблюдавший за ними, наклонился к столу ища его опоры. Он задумчиво сложил руки отперевшись на них подбородком.  
- Хмм…Я так не думаю Мистер Поттер. Когда то, до 15 века я верю, это было возможно, но потом у старого Лорда Эглауса Поттера родился сын, который уже в подростковом возрасте очень пристрастился к азартным играм. Справедливо опасаясь за сохранность сбережений рода, он запретил изъятие недвижимости.  
Гарри ничего не оставалось, только хмуро смерить папку. У него было столько недвижимости, но какой в ней толк, если уже через пару часов, Поттеры смогут получить все назад, а вместе с ними и Директор с Орденом.  
Гарри оторвался от папки и взглянул на Сапфиру, в надежде, что может у нее есть какие-нибудь идеи. Но увы, та было полностью сосредоточена на сбережениях.  
- Рагнарок, вы может посоветуете мне как быть?  
Гоблин, чуть прищурившись посмотрел на Гарри. Поттер не сомневался, что гоблины не взирая на свое не вмешательство в мир Магии, прекрасно осведомлены о происходящих в нем изменениях.  
- Ну, Мистер Поттер, я верю, что вы можете прекрасно сами отстроить себе коттедж или изменить уже существующий. - вот тебе и доказательство, подумал Гарри. А ведь и правда. - Мистер Рагнарог, можно ли воспользоваться услугами банка. Я хотел бы приобрести дом в другой стране. И завести отдельную ячейку. На имя Сапфиры. К сожалению, мне нужно еще прокормить эту ненасытную демоницу. - «хитро, Гарри, но предлог так себе» - мысль Сапфиры, почти сбила Поттера, но усмехнувшись он лишь уставился на демоницу. Та наконец, разобравшись с деньгами, обратила внимание на разговор.  
- Мистер Рагнарок, если Мистер Поттер утвердит, я хотела бы предложить перевести ¾ сбережений из хранилища Поттеров и все из Блека.  
Гарри никогда еще не видел, что бы гоблин так терял свою маску. Вечно холодное и равнодушное лицо, сменило изумленно-неверующая с выпученными глазами.  
- Но…  
- В чем дело Мистер Рагнарок, на сколько я понимаю, деньги останутся до сих пор в Гринготсе. Какое вам дело до состояния счетов и что с ними делают, безусловно при условии, согласия владельца. - Ярость, слышимая в голосе демоницы была только для Гарри, так как он ее уже хорошо понимал. Да и голос она не повышала, лишь чуть-чуть поменялся тембр.  
Но похоже гоблин тоже не лыком шит - видимо что-то почувствовал. Маска снова на месте, а он уже отдает распоряжения.  
Откашлявшись, Гарри наконец обратил и на себя внимание. Осталось только Наследство. О чем он и рассказал гоблину.  
Тот в свою очередь покопавшись в столе, извлек странный кубок, с серебристыми рунами кинжал, на который Сапфира странно заворчала и пергамент золотистого цвета.  
- Возьмите пожалуйста кинжал Мистер Поттер и пролейте свою кровь над чашей, так, что бы она закрывала дно. Затем отдайте кубок мне.  
Гарри без колебаний выполнил то, что ему говорят. Чувствуя просто ястребиный взгляд Сапфиры Гарри разнервничался окончательно. На ощупь кинжал оказался странным - чуть теплым и пульсировал. Острая кромка плавно скользнула по ладони надрезая кожу. В нос шибанул приторный запах крови, тонкой струйкой полившись в кубок. Яростное шипение с боку отвлекло Поттера. Гарри повернулся и увидел, что демонитица пристальным взглядом смотрит на надрез. Зрачки удлинились, а взгляд стал еще глубже. На секунду Гарри показалось, что его кровь привлекательна для Сапфиры. Но ее взгляд можно было расшифровать как испытующий и недовольный. Стоило только демонице заметить, что Гарри тоже наблюдает, она тут же выпрямилась и отвернулась. Стараясь не думать о странном поведение Сапфиры, Гарри снова обратил все свое внимание на стол, пари этом лениво, сам того не замечая зализав рану. Он так и не увидел, как взгляд Сапфиры сузился на его действия.  
Гоблин тем временем вылил кровь из чаши на пергамент, тихо что то бурча. Стоило той, коснутся края чаши, как из красной она становилась прозрачно синей. Гарри лишь фыркнул на это - вот откуда выражение «голубая кровь». Проведение ритуала Наследства было дорогим удовольствием и совершенно бесполезным если твоя кровь не чище, чем полукровки.  
Пергамент мягко засиял. Гоблин взял его в руки и прочитал первым. Его глаза расширились, а вся фигура словно осела в кресле.

- Сожалею мистер Поттер, но если бы мы знали раньше… Ах, какая трагедия…Вы должны понять…  
Бормотание Рагнорока нарушила демоница. Ее кресло было дальше до стола чем у Гарри, но все же она умудрилась, хвостом буквально вырвать из рук Гарри пергамент.  
Поттер не довольный таким действом, лишь хмуро уставился на демоницу. Та же быстро пробежавшись взглядом по написанному, свернула его в трубочку и запихнула за широкий пояс.  
У Гарри от подобного чуть челюсть не встретилась с полом. - Что за..  
Буквально выдернув мальчишку из кресла, Сапфира обернулась к гоблину - Мы благодарны за ваше сотрудничество, думаю вы лучше Лорда Поттера понимаете как поступить. Его родителей надо проучить. Гоблин лишь потрясенно кивнул. Снова.  
Демоница же, не тратя времени перенесла их на Гриммуалд Плейс.

***  
- Что за… Сапфира объясни же на конец!  
Гарри как только они прибыли просто как с цепи сорвался. Он ругался на Сапфиру, Дамлодора, Министерство. Кого он только не вспомнил.

Сапфира все меланхолично выслушала, сама явно витая где то в своих мыслях. Поттеру же вскоре надоело орать как самому себе и устало плюхнувшись на диван, стал сверлить демоницу яростным взглядом.  
- Успокоился? Тебе не надо видеть этот свиток Гарри. По крайней мере не сейчас и не сегодня. Тебе и так есть, что вспомнить и пережить.  
Гарри просто задохнулся от негодования. И она ту даже. Прям как Дамлодор - «Это для твоего же блага мой мальчик». Не успел Гарри подумать об этом, как теперь уже яростью заблестели глаза демоницы, на этот раз настоящей, обжигающей и холодной.  
Буквально вскочив с дивана, демоница пулей вылетела к двери на ходу бросив Гарри - Какой же ты му…к, Поттер. Я надеюсь, что ты сам все проймешь. На этот раз без меня.  
Хлопнувшая дверь, которая чуть не прищемила хвост возмущенной демонице заставил Гарри вздрогнуть.  
А хандра ушедшее совсем как оказалось ненадолго сжало сердце.  
Он уже отвык от того, что Сапфира не рядом.  
Пытаясь разобрать где он снова просчитался Гарри стал перебирать все воспоминания с сегодняшнего утра.  
Постепенно вспоминая и Конференцию.

Воспоминание.

Гомон голосов в зале Министерства утих, а зычный голос Дамблодора разнесся по его древним стенам.  
- Добро пожаловать дамы и господа на Конференцию. Многие из вас собрались здесь, что бы услышать опровержение или доказательство о фальсификации смерти четы Поттеров. - Зал снова зашумел, только вот не понятно с утверждением или возмущением на слова Дамблодора. Тем временем почтенный «светлый" маг продолжал.  
- Я должен с радостью сообщить вам, что Поттеры действительно живы и ни когда не умирали. - тошнотворно улыбаясь директор словно паук, расплетал свою сеть лжи, мягко заманивая в свои сети.  
Гарри всегда поражало с каким мастерством директор умудрялся провернуть каждое слово в свою пользу. - Много лет назад, когда маленький Гарри убил Волан-де-Морта, было решено, что жить в дали от магического мира безопасней. - Ропот было начавшийся утих, только сейчас можно было услышать как муха пролетит. Многие хотели знать историю знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
- Гарри до своего 11-ия воспитывался в дали от мира магии, в кругу любящих его людей - (вспоминая этот момент, Гарри еле сдерживал слезы. И ведь вот этому будут искренне верить. И потом докажи за что ты так не долюбливаешь собственную родню)- он учился нести свое бремя. А слава, что если не бремя. Как вы все видите он вырос умным и скромным мальчиком.  
- Мистер Дамблдор вы утверждаете, что Гарри Поттер, знал о том, что его родители живы.  
- Совершенно верно, мой мальчик. И он в прекрасных с ними отношениях. Он обожает своих брата и сестру, как и они его. Правда? - Директор обернулся к двум подросткам, которые только закивали головами в ответ.  
Директор потом просвещал их о «жизни семьи Поттер», расписывая семейную идиллию и любовь. Вместе проведенных Рождественских вечерах. Как они всей семьей веселились на дни благодарения и иные праздники. Причем Гарри был неотъемлемой их частью, и как правило главным действующим лицом.  
Преподнесено все было так, что сказка покажется скучнейшей прозой.

Конец Воспоминаний.

Постепенно Гарри и сам осознал. Что бы не было в пергаменте, возможно, Сапфира спасла его от учести, когда и "капля ломает хребет верблюду". Опять он ляпнул, и как в старые времена не подумавши. На этом нервы у Гарри чуть не сдали - комната сфокусировалась перед глазами лишь на секунду, что бы хлопнувшись окрасится в красный цвет, по телу пробежала дрожь, а невидимые знаки ритуала, стали словно расплавленный в кожу лед.  
Дыхание сбилось.

На секунду его коснулся знакомый ум Сапфиры - успокаивая и даря ясность мыслям.  
«Гарри не надо. Успокойся.» Теплые и сильные руки обняли Гарри со спины. Подымая рухнувшего мальчика с пола.  
- Я же говорила. Слишком много в один день. Поверь в том, пергаменте тебя ждет еще одна тяжелая истина. Я верю, ты сильный Поттер. Но всему свое время.  
Гарри почти с отчаяньем вжался в демоницу. Безумно раскачиваясь вместе с ней на полу. Как не пыталась Сапфира, но так и не смогла заставить Гарри остаться на диване. "Да что же это такое, как долго еще, тебя будет бить жизнь. Сколько мы вместе, а я то успокаиваю тебя, то вывожу из обморока. То ритула, по краю смерти" - отчаенная мысль Сапфиры, к сожалению была непреложной истенной.

- Не ужели я проклят Syrre (Сестра). Сквозь всхлипы Гарри все же удалось ясно сформулировать себя.  
Не замечая, что демоница словно окаменела. Ее взгляд стал таким же как в банке, а тихо почти шепча, произнесла - Moi san'he del? Sare sotee giut hiol ffyyer, b'enti pol novve, Serre. (Что за ерунду говоришь? Мне ли не знать о проклятиях, у тебя еще все впереди, Брат).  
Мальчик уже почти спавший тихо пробормотал - Jou loerdi moon, Syrre (Уповаю на мудрость твою, Сестра).

Мягкое и глубокое дыхание Поттера, было единственным звуком в комнате. В когтистых руках его сжимало существо. Ее взгляд горел в ночи, бесчеловечным - вечным огнем преисподнии. Сердце ее билось все также ровно, но не было дыхания. Казалось замерло все вокруг. Безмолвно смотрела Сапфира на яркое небесное ночное светило. И впервые за долгие тысячелетия ее щек коснулись слезы. Слезы, единственно доступные демонам - кровавые.  
- Прости Гарри, я надеялась, что у тебя будет выбор. Но похоже Судьба и в этот раз решила за Тебя. Я лишь молю, что бы ты не возненавидел меня, когда узнаешь правду.  
Но Гарри не ответил, он уже спал. И Сапфира знала об этом.  
Завтра будет новый день. Диаггон Аллей и новый виток правды, что так сжигает ее под ремнем.


	12. Chapter 12

Часть 3. В поисках Истины.

Пока Гарри спал, Сапфира времени зря не теряла. Многое в свитке было ей не понятно. Зная Гарри, Сапфира предполагала, что он не утерпит и все равно упросит взглянуть в свиток. Ее путь лежал в банк, к Рагнороку. Только он мог дать ей разъяснения на интересующие ее вопросы. Зная то, что находится в свитке, Сапфира понимала, что времени у Потерра на посещение банка просто не будет. Больше всего она переживала, что очередного срыва не миновать. Как бы ей не хотелось подольше скрыть факты свитка, но она не хотела,что бы новая жизнь Гарри началась со лжи. Будет лучше если Гарри узнает все до начала школы. Эта тайна касалась не только судьбы Поттера, но и многих его старых знакомых. Пусть мальчик сам решит как строить отношения с теми людьми, чьи жизни так тесно переплились с его.  
Легкой тенью она летела в предутреннем тумане Лондона, словно плащом укрывшем ее от посторонних глаз. Роса еще не успела осесть на деревья и траву, и все еще смешивалась с туманом. Словно покров, ложась на чернильные волосы и оттягивая крылья к земле. Для той, что имела крылья не существовало Мира магглов и магов, небеса едины для всех. Расстояние, буквально поглощаемое мощными крыльями, сокращалось стремительно. Не прошло и часа, как показались желтоватые стены банка Гринготс. Не один маг не увидел, как темным росчерком, что-то приземлилось на крышу банка. Да и часто ли мы смотрим в небеса. Во многих мирах, где Поднебесное царство давно стало домом для многих рас, невнимательность может окончиться смертью.  
Рагнароку придется о многом ей поведать. Пора приоткрыть завесу прошлого.

***  
Гарри проснулся ближе к полудню.  
Сапфиры еще не было. Впрочем, Гарри привык к ее отлучкам, иногда бывали моменты, когда она не успевала предупредить и тогда Поттеру приходилось просто ждать ее возвращения. Сейчас непрестанно зевая, Гарри спускался на кухню. Критчер ставший покладистым и вежливым крутился уже у плиты. Сапфира благотворно повлияла на это никчемное создание. Матушка Сириуса поначалу была подозрительно тиха. Правда скоро очухалась. Она закатила грандиозный концерт. Облила грязью всех – от Ордена с Дамблодором, до самого Сириуса. Ее «опера» началась где-то около часа и к половине второго у Гарри началась жуткая мигрень. Удивительно было то, что Критчер в этот момент старался не встревать между двух огней. Явно не желая из-за Поттера портить отношения с Миссис Блэк, и в то же время не поддерживая.  
Что Гарри только не предпринимал – и уходил на другую сторону крыла, и затыкал уши. Бесполезно. Старая карга, как Гарпия перекрикивала абсолютно все. Когда же бледный и измученный Поттер уже готов был сам взвыть, хлопнула чердачная дверь и в проеме показалась крылатая фигура. Мамаша Сириуса все также продолжала вопить. Сапфира послушала ее, какое то время, а затем просто вышла на свет. Тогда Гари сам чуть не заорал от страха. Чем бы Сапфира не занималась все это время, видимо настроение ей изрядно попортило. Глаза налились чернильным цветом, но, не поглотив до конца белок.  
От чего зрачок был крупным как у зверя. Волосы растрепались и выбились из прически, волной спадая до талии. Длинный хвост хаотично метался из стороны в сторону, выдавая ее раздражение. У виска вена набухала в такт ее пульсу. Аккуратные когти стали сантиметров одиннадцать и загибались, отливая матово-черным. С каждым шагом от всей фигуры словно оборванное тряпье колыхалось черное марево. Негативная и тяжелая энергия ощущалась всем существом.  
Миссис Блэк, наконец, заметила эти изменения тоже и тут же заткнулась. Она расширенными глазами, как кролик на удава смотрела на демоницу. А та просто сверлила ее взглядом. Гарри старался же дышать как можно тише. Спустя некоторое время, Миссис Блэк, к огромному удивлению Гарри поклонилась Сапфире. На краткий миг ее глаза скользнули по Поттеру и словно впервые увидели. Она внимательно прошлась по нему взглядом и снова посмотрела на демоницу. Но той, уже не было в коридоре. Гарри почувствовал, как горло недавно, словно сдавившее удавкой отпустило, и он вздохнул полной грудью. Больше всего Гарри ненавидел, когда сила Сапфиры вырывалась наружу. Ее тяжелая, буквально свинцовая тяжесть, как гиря сгибала тебя. Животный ужас замораживал на месте. Сапфира учила Гарри справляться с этим. Но все же… Очень трудно бороться с инстинктами. Хотя последнее время, Гарри стал замечать, что стал по другому реагировать на сырую власть демонессы. Сначала была легкая дрожь, а затем она сменялась легкой истомой.

-Гарри – Сапфира стояла в проеме и с хмурым выражением наблюдала, как Поттер пытается собрать себя с пола. – Пойдем поедим. Завтра начинается школа, а нам еще надо сходить на Диагон Аллею.  
Кряхтя, Гарри с помощью демоницы, наконец, смог встать. Только вот ноги были как ватные. Видимо Сапфира тоже это заметила. Взяв парня под руку, она повела его на кухню. Гарри же краем глаза смог заметить, как в глазах Сапфиры промелькнуло странное выражение. Вина? Нет, не может быть. И дело совсем не в том, что она демоница. В чувствах они ни чем не отличались от людей. Одно дело, что уровень этих эмоций мог различаться, как небо и земля.  
Постепенно дрожь из тела пропала, а на ее место пришла странная эйфория. Весь организм просто был заряжен как батарейка. Гарри казалось, что он может неделю не нуждаться во сне. Понимая, что это весьма странная и неожиданная реакция, Поттер посмотрел на демоницу. Та же не поднимая головы, поглощала свой обед.  
-Сапфира.  
Ноль реакции. Гарри положил вилку на тарелку. Медленно, словно ожидая, что собственное тело его предаст, Гарри встал и, обойдя стол, подошел к Сапфире.  
Зная, та отличается весьма острым слухом, было подозрительно, что даже головы не повернула в его сторону.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
- Сапфира. Ты знаешь, что сейчас выдала себя с головой. Что происходит?  
Повернувшись спиной к столу и отперевшись на него, Гарри внимательно  
всматривался на склоненную над столом Сапфиру.  
- Гарри.  
Та, наконец, подняла голову и повернулась к парню. Поттеру стоило многого не съехать по столу на пол от шока. Всегда сильная и мудрая, Сапфира молча плакала. Слезы крови, стекали по бледным щекам окрашивая их в жуткую маску.  
Теперь Гарри не сомневался, причина должна быть весьма и весьма серьезная.  
Медленно он опустился на корточки возле ее ног и обнял колени демоницы.  
- Сапфира прошу расскажи мне все. Возможно, ты и права, я снова буду заливаться слезами в истерике. Но… Сапфира, ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что, правда лучше лжи или незнания. Рано или поздно она выйдет наружу. И, как правило, это происходит тогда, года меньше всего готов к этому. Тогда, когда она причинит больше всего боли и вреда.  
- Гарри… Помимо того свитка, есть еще кое-что… Я…  
Слезы снова потекли из ее глаз. Что бы не стало причиной, оно весьма сильно измучило демоницу. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Сапфира мало подвержена самобичеванию, в отличии от него. Но то, что способно заставить плакать демона…  
- Сапфира…Это касается меня?  
- Да — Было сказано так тихо, что Гарри пришлось наклониться.  
- Тогда не молчи. Что бы не произошло, я уверен это не так страшно.  
- Я надеюсь, что ты останешься при этом мнении и после того, как узнаешь причину.  
- Не важно. Нарочно причинить мне вред ты бы не смогла. Не удивляйся, я так пониманию ты считаешь себя виноватой. Я тоже хорошо стал понимать тебя - так убиваться из-за чужой ошибки ты не станешь. Ну, с моей удачей, нет ничего удивительного, что в смертельных ситуациях я выживаю, а там где все бы прошло «как у людей», то есть нормально; у меня наперекосяк.  
- Когда ты стал таким проницательным Поттер – Гарри был рад увидеть, что привычная Сапфире язвительность снова возвращается.  
- У тебя научился, Сестра.  
Улыбка на лице Сапфиры исчезла. Пронзительный взгляд буквально пронзил Гарри.  
- Пойдем в кабинет. Там как раз удобные диваны и в случае чего есть хороший виски.  
Теряясь в догадках, Гарри направился в след Сапфире.  
Кабинет, принадлежащий Главе Рода, был отделан в серо-зеленых тонах.  
Стены, в отличии от всех остальных комнат были обиты деревянными панно из красного дерева. На полу на тон светлее паркет, покрытый темно-красным почти черным ковром с густым ворсом. Рисунок ковра причудливо извивался, сплетая в вязь светло-зеленые и насыщено красные арнаменты. Посередине всего кабинета по обеим сторонам стрельчатых высоких окон, из крупного серого камня вделан в стену камин. На окнах висели темно зеленные из бархата шторы и легкая белоснежная тюль из дорогого шелка акромантула. Благодаря ее природному происхождению, вязь паутинной вносила весьма странную нотку в интерьер. В пустых проемах, между окон весели бра. Они были исскустно сделаны из цветного мозаичного хрусталя. Придавая освещению насыщенный и в тоже время приглушенный оттенок. Напротив камина стояли два кресла и диван. Из светло-зеленной ткани и темно-красного дерева. Почти у самого камина, разделяя комнату надвое красивый в тон бра стеклянный столик. Несмотря на довольно темную обстановку, было уютно. Теплый, янтарный цвет светильников и огня создавали уют и одомашненность. Сапфира развалилась на диване. А Гарре сел на мягкий ковер перед демоницей прислоняясь спиной к мягкому сидению. Несмотря на то, что время близилось к вечеру, Гарри был уверен, что они все же успеют на Аллею.  
-Гарри, ты помнишь, что я тебе говорила про ритуал?  
Сапфира отвлекла Поттера от его дум, заставив задуматься над собственным вопросом.  
- Да. Ты, вроде говорила, что он непредсказуем.  
- Именно. В твоем случае, все прошло просто замечательно. Но твоя магия, или возможно Наследие среагировало весьма специфически. Ты ведь знаешь, что в 17 лет, маг получает полную магическую силу и возможные Наследия?  
- Ммм. Грейнджер, что-то упоминала в прошлом году. Но я, правда так и не понял.  
Сапфира, все время, что они разговаривали в кабинете, не отрываясь смотрела на огонь. Правда последнее замечание Гарри ее отвлекло от этого процесса.  
- Ну блин, Поттер! Как так можно, тебе скоро семнадцать, а ты не знаешь даже что ожидать?  
Поттеру, ничего не оставалось как смущенно пожать плечами.  
- Ох. Ладно, слушай разгильдяй.  
Каждый маг имеет Наследие. Наследие, это магическая рулетка. Совокупность генного Наследия твоих родителей и предков передается тебе в случайном порядке. Например если, в семье были весьма характерны какие-либо таланты, не факт, что они достанутся тебе. Нужна определенная последовательность в твоем генотипе, при наборе которого, ты получишь тот или иной дар. Очень важно знать возможные наследия своей Семьи. Случалось, что дар находил насителя спустя столетия, а то и больше. В некоторых случаях неправельное вступление в него, полностью уничтожало возможность его у потомков. Дар словно сгорал, забирая и часть магии у потенциального, но неудавшегося Насдедника. Тем самым ослабляя Род магически. Например, при вхождения Наследия Вампира необходимы кровь, ритуалы и специальные заклинания. Все это в определенном порядке. Подготовиться к Наследию, во время его вступления невозможно. Весь процесс занимает от 12 часов до суток. И как правило во время сна Наследника проводят всю процедуру. Бывали случаи, когда промежуток от одного действа до другого занимал до всего лишь пару минут. И тогда не зная и не подготовившись, просто не успеть. Одна ошибка и Наследие будет сорвано.  
Теперь ты понимаешь почему так важно знать свои корни и почему Малфои, да и другие презирают Уизли. Они сами отказались от возможности улучшить свой Род. Постепенно с каждым покаление теряя магию. Чем меньше проходят детей остается в роду без Наследия, тем больше становиться то «русло» по которому уходит из Рода магия.  
Теперь, я говорю тебе это не только, что бы ты наконец взял Родовую книгу и прочитал о том, что тебе ждать. Твое возможное Наследие слилось с Ритуалом. Я не заню, чем бы тебя одарила Судьба, в прочем в 17 ты все равно пройдешь ритуал Наследования. Только Род изменился и скорее всего унаследуешь с моей линии. Вмешательство крови демона…ммм….повлияло на тебя тоже. – Сапфира замолчала выжидающи посмотрев на Гарри. Тот же изумленно хлопал глазами. Постепенно до него стало доходить, что что то произошло, и его внешность лишь верхушка айсберга.  
- Что не так?  
- Не так? Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Черт! Гарри я не могла даже предположить, что это произойдет. Сегодня я пока ты спал, была у Рагнарока. Многое, что я тебе объясняю с его слов. Наследие у Магических Народов происходит иначе и намного раньше. Я даже представить себе не могла, что у людей тоже есть Наследие. Если бы я зна…  
- Сапфира! Хватит тянуть кота за хвост. Ты замечаешь, что ходишь вокруг да около. Скажи как есть!  
- Terr iury sanit ri'hoid хоаghu jeif, Deniff gui tyel ojrpvn dut sit kwo v jriw. Ohgte jfiw ri'hoid foe bke bjrg. Asser. (Твоя суть демона благодаря приближающемуся Наследию перекрыла человеческую. Ты демон с половинкою смертного. Прости.).  
- Что? Ты… Я… - Гарри сидел полностью оглушенный.  
- Понял что я сказала? – Сапфира с тяжелым сердцем наблюдала за парнем. Сама того не подозревая она полюбила его как брата. И сейчас терять все это не хотела.  
- Да…Ты же сама сказала, что я …де…де…м-о-о-н…. Боже, я Демон. – Постепенно Гарри осознавал простую, но не менее пугающую истину.  
- Наполовину. И сказала я это на родном деманам языке. Никто кроме демонов не в силах овладеть им. Слишком сложный речевой аппарат. Магия Тьмы, как оказалось, тоже имеет язык. – Не смотря на внешнее спокойствие, в глубине души Сапфира готова была рвать и метать – злая на саму себя, за не дальновидность. Но к сожалению былого не воротишь. Что бы Гарри не решил, она примет его выбор. Конечно защищать его станет тяжелее, но выход есть всегда, найдет и в этом случае.  
- Ну спасибо. Мне и одной четверти хватило бы. – Гарри был спокойным, но Сапфира именно этого спокойствия и боялась больше всего. Как бы до «урагана» дело не дошло. Но Гарри в который раз за сегодняшний день ее удивил.  
- А знаешь если мне это поможет выжить и не давать лишней головной боли – плевать!  
Гарри повернулся всем телом к демонице и обхватив ее колени руками, а подбородок положив на колени закончил:  
- Я так привык к тебе, к тому, что ты рядом. Я не хочу знать, как буду скучать вдали от тебя. Ты ведь научишь меня всему?  
Сапфира была так поражена, что даже не нашлась сначала, что сказать. Она так переживала, но даже представить не могла, что Гарри так просто отнесется к тому, что сила демона теперь активна.  
- Да, ребенок. Я научу тебя Пути Демона.  
- Вот и хорошо, пошли в Диаггон Аллею, пока совсем не стемнело.  
С этими словами Поттер встал с дивана и с легкой улыбкой смотрел на ошарашенную демоницу. Не каждый день ему приходилось видеть такое выражение на ее лице. Гарри на самом деле не очень переживал. Он уже не первый день чувствовал в себе некую силу. Он боялся спросить Сапфиру. Поначалу он и вправду чувствовал ярость и страх. Но вспомнив как мучилась Сапфира весь день и страх о его реакции, понял ее. А главное то, что она не виновата и ни как не имеет отношения к его новому статусу. Как всегда «удача Поттера» в действии.  
Ты и вправду не расстроен?  
Медленно Поттер подошел к демонице и притянул ее в объятья. Он отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кому станет не безразличен и сможет доверять. Тот, кто всегда, в любом выборе останется на его стороне. Одним словом Семья. За столько короткое время, он в лице Сапфиры обрел все, что так долго желал. Ради семейного единения и принадлежности к ее ценностям, он готов пройти любые испытания. В конце концов, совсем недавно он был уверен, что вообще умрет.  
- А почему должен? Я ведь принял тебя такой какая ты есть. Со всем тем мраком и кровавым прошлым. Ты не раз успакаивала меня, когда я был в истерике. Я получил семью о которой так мечтал. Ко всему этому, если добавить Силу. Мне не на что жаловаться. Еще до тебя, многое стало другим, и мое отношение к Миру тоже. – Гарри с легко улыбкой подошел к Сапфире и взяв за руку повел ее к выходу. Пора было посетить магазины


	13. Chapter 13

Глава отбечена. Бетта - Микаэль-сама (Микаэру). Спасибо ей за помощь.

Часть 1.

Диагон Аллея, не смотря на сгущающиеся сумерки и весьма напряженную обстановку в стране, была заполнена веселым гамом и суетой. Повсюду, встречались родители с детьми и просто праздно гуляющие. Сегодня в преддверии школы можно было встретить старых знакомых и даже учителей.  
Гарри и Сапфира появились в нише, скрытой от глаз посторонних и в опасной близости к Дрян Аллее.  
Гарри, несмотря на всё свое самообладание, в глубине души не был готов к такой толпе народа.

Он был уверен, что молодой парень с дикой представительницей кошачьих, не каждый день ходит по Аллеям за покупками. Следовательно, о спокойном времяпровождении не было и речи. Самое наименьшее, на что они могут рассчитывать, это косые взгляды и шепот за спиной. Гарри не хотелось даже думать, о том, что случится, если их попробуют задержать. Конечно, он не скрывался, и плаща на нем не было, но авроры, особенно из младшего подразделения вполне могут придраться. Еще до произошедшего с ним, он не раз замечал, какими наглыми могут быть эти сопляки, наделенные «властью». Как приятно унизить младшего, почти ровесника, когда у самого молоко на губах не обсохло и сам еще помнишь жесткость учебных скамеек. Особенно, если рядом некому защитить. Конечно, к Гарри не каждый решится подойти в магическом мире, всем было известно, что он протеже Дамблодора и хорошо охраняется. Но, сейчас, он был неизвестным, одним из толпы. Не было секретом, что фамильяры, как и любое волшебное существо, походили на свой маггловский прототип, только видовой принадлежностью. Взять, например книзлла, на вид обычный вроде, не отличишь от кота персидской породы. Но на самом деле, он обладал массой уникальных магических свойств, и не все они были безобидными. Сапфира же, была похожа, только на единственный магически крупный вид в волшебном мире— Нунда.  
Безусловно, ею она не являлась, но от этого не становилась менее опасной, как раз наоборот. Если Нунда всего лишь животное, пусть и смертельно опасное, Сапфира же, прежде всего, разумное и мощное существо, чей ум, отточен столетиями, далеко не мирного существования. Гарри даже себе боялся признаться, но порой, он, как никогда, ощущал ее чужеродность. Благодаря его памяти, взятой за Зов, она сглаживала различия, но порой забываясь, не могла скрыть свою истинную сущность.  
Гарри нервничал из-за огромного скопления народа, и в то же время, был спокоен за свою безопасность.  
Стоило им влиться в общую массу, как Гарри стал замечать то тут, то там, взгляды, направленные на них.

«Черт, Сапфира мне кажется или на нас пялятся все кому не лень?» - Гарри хмуро оглядел прохожих. Те, заметив его взгляд, отводили глаза и спешили убраться подальше.

«Нет, не кажется. Надо было стать киской поменьше».

«Ага, а потом я бы задолбался объяснять, что моя кошечка имеет, совсем не кошачий характер и всякие м… - продолжить мысль Гарри не дали – в него со всей скоростью врезался высокий широкоплечий парень с рыжей шевелюрой. Упасть Поттеру на тротуар вместе с нарушителем не дала Сапфира. Она быстро сориентировалась. Всю дорогу они шли бок обок, гладкая шерсть демоницы время от времени соприкасалась с его ногой. Гарри был рад чувствовать в такой толчее теплое мощное тело рядом. Эти легкие прикосновения успокаивали. И ей ни чего не стоило, повернуть круп в сторону, тем самым, подперев мощным бедром Гарри в спину. Поттер только лишь пошатнулся, быстро выравнивая положение. Юноша, налетевший на Поттера, повернулся к нему лицом и стал извиняться, но Гарри не слышал слов. Несмотря на довольно непродолжительное время, как он не видел своих друзей, они должны были измениться – вырасти, возмужать. Так и есть, Гарри не составило труда узнать в парне Рона Уизли. Тот раздался в плечах, рыжая шевелюра потемнела, отливая темно-красным расплавленным золотом. А ростом тот стал под два метра. Хотя Гарри сейчас ненамного уступал Рону, по комплекции тот был как скала. Широкие плечи, длинные не менее мощные, перевитые мышцами руки. Строение же Поттера, как было тонкокостным, таким и осталось. Если бы не «хищное» строение лица, высокие скулы, довольно широкие плечи и совершенно плоскую грудь, Гарри можно было бы принять за девушку.

Легкий тычок мордой вывел Гарри из ступора – «… столько народу, я искренне прошу прощения». Гарри моргнул. Похоже, Рон извинился. Этот факт немало удивил Гарри, обычно Рон не утруждал себя дипломатией, а сразу говорил все, что думал в лицо. Ну, или кулаками, доходчиво разъясняет свою точку зрения.

- Не стоит переживать, я тоже виноват – надо было смотреть по сторонам. – Теперь Гарри с любопытством следил за своим возможно «бывшим» другом.

Что-то изменилось в Роне, появилась какая-то уверенность и сила. Раньше Рон, мог угрожать, кричать, но его никто не воспринимал всерьез, но сейчас Гарри сомневался, что этот Рон не постоит за свои слова. Быть может, стоит надеяться, что это, наконец, взросление, а не истинное лицо, спрятанное за маской лжи.

Уизли же рассматривал неожиданное препятствие, в которое так неосмотрительно врезался.  
Парень оказался довольно высоким, хоть и на пол головы ниже его. Черты лица были, несомненно, мужские, но было в них что-то такое, что с трудом заставляло отвести от него взгляд. Слишком правильна и чужеродна была внешность этого юноши. Может быть, причина в чуть миндалевидных глазах, чей цвет напоминал чистейший изумруд, или тонкий идеальный изгиб губ, на смуглой коже ставший еще ярче. Или в длинных самых темных из виденных Роном волосах. Шелковистой гривой спадающей до талии, они были настолько черными, что блики солнца просто терялись в них. Несмотря на высокий рост, парень был тонкокостным, но не выглядел отощавшим. Он был стройным, с упругими мышцами, словно стремительный дикий хищник. Весь образ просто «дышал» запредельной силой иного мира. Мира, где смертным не место. С запозданием Рон заметил, рядом с парнем... «Нунда?...Твою... на…через...». Рон, делая мелкие шажки, старался увеличить дистанцию. Конечно, парень мог, купить себе маггловскую пантеру, но как было уже доказано не раз, немагические животные не могли создать связь с волшебником. Будь эта киска, обычной, она бы уже сошла с ума от магического фона и толчеи. А эта стоит как изваяние, лишь глазами провожает каждый его шаг. На миг ему показалось, что парень понимает каждый жест своей спутницы, от него не ускользнул тот факт, что парень, пару минут был дезориентирован. Животное, мягко потерлось усатой мордой об штаны парня, и тот словно очнувшись, заговорил.

Голос... Он был бесподобен. Мягкий, чуть хрипловатый баритон. Рону, было приятно слушать речь этого парня. Рон тряхнул головой, сгоняя навеянный дурман.  
«Да, что ж это такое! Черт, я же натурал!» - Но то, как он разглядывал парня, словно тот девица, а теперь поплыл от его голоса, шокировало. Рон, подозрительно уставился на парня. Но наваждение прошло и ощущения исчезли.

Гарри, прищурил свои яркие изумрудные глаза, и в тот самый миг, когда он заговорил, взгляд Рона, стал расфокусированным и словно заполненным поволокой дурмана. Тряхнув головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, он хотел уже, что-то сказать, что бы сгладить молчание, как из соседнего магазина вышла целая орава студентов. А вместе с ними старшие Уизли, Муди, Тонкс и Люпин. А также все дети Молли, кроме Чарли и Билла. В первом ряду Поттер заметил Грейнджер и почему-то Лаванду.

Рон так же обернулся на шум, и Гарри не успел даже удивиться тому, что Уизли так поздно пришли за покупками, как Рон уже махал им, привлекая внимание.  
Гарри это точно было не нужно. Он быстро взглянул на Сапфиру, та подняла морду и пристально взглянула на парня. Гарри быстро кивнул в сторону приближающейся толпы. Пантера безмолвно склонила морду, теперь уже исподлобья наблюдая за этой компанией. Иногда, ни ему, ни Сапфире не требовались слова, что бы понять друг друга. Связь, оставленная ритуалом, работала так, словно они были двумя эмпатами, но четко направленными друг на друга.  
Гарри незаметно отошел назад, так, что бы до Рона было около полутора метров. Причем, он оказался почти прижат к витрине магазина для метел.  
Стоило шумной компании подойти к Рону как тот обернулся в сторону Гарри.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Если бы не наличие взрослых, можно было бы все решить тихо и мирно. Но, зная Хмури, он сомневался, что нового и незнакомого парня, тот просто так отпустит.  
Ну вот. Грюм, расталкивая всех остальных, выбрался в первый ряд. Его и без того уродливое и обезображенное шрамами лицо, скривилось в причудливую и ужасную гримасу, волшебный глаз и крутившийся на все триста шестьдесят градусов, остановился на Гарри.

- Кто ты такой? – Грозный Глаз Грюм, никогда не удосуживался вести себя вежливо. Его гневный голос разнесся по Аллее, еще больше привлекая внимание толпы.  
Уизли и все остальные тоже заметили Гарри. Тот видел, как поднял брови Ремус, не сводя пристального взгляда с пантеры. Гарри не сомневался, что тот явно понял, что Сапфира не обычная кошка. Оборотни безошибочно чувствуют сущности. Он был уверен, что Люпин не поймет, кем является Сапфира, но вот не почувствовать иную ауру, чем у любого другого животного он мог.

- Прошу прошение, сэр. Вы имеете, какие-то претензии ко мне? Этот молодой человек и я просто столкнулись в толпе – Гарри говорил тихим и размеренным голосом, в котором все же можно было услышать далекое эхо раздражения и ледяного аристократического презрения. Он указал, подтверждая о ком, говорит, рукой в сторону Рона Уизли.

- Парень, последний раз предупреждаю, назови свое имя! - Грюм ничуть не сбавил громкий тон, отчего зевак стало и без того слишком много. Многие откровенно пялились на Гарри, его внешность была весьма экзотическая для Англии. Кто-то со злорадством решил посмотреть, чем же закончится этот «разговор».  
Все остальные, в том числе и Рон, похоже, решили не вмешиваться. Хотя Рон, что-то тихо говорил Ремусу.  
Гарри же в свою очередь похолодел. Он еще так и не смог решить, стоит ли ему как Гарри Поттеру возвращаться в Хогвартс, или же принять шанс данный судьбой и прожить жизнь, без гнета славы Избранного. Начать всю с начала.

«Гарри..» - Ментальная речь Сапфиры весьма сильно отличалась от устной, ее голос становился глубже, успокаивая Гарри, всякий раз, когда он его слышал.

«Сапфира, что мне делать? Я не хочу, что бы они знали кто я. Судя по поведению Ремуса, даже он со своим волчьим нюхом меня не узнал. Представь, что сейчас начнется! Я уверен, что меня запрут в доме, прочтя тысячу нотаций. Я даже не хочу знать реакцию Дамблодора, сомневаюсь, что его устроит моя независимость».

«Ты прав, еще не время знать им, о том, кем ты был когда-то. Но, Гарри ты действительно больше не тот Поттер, которого они знали. Слишком многое изменило тебя. Назови им свое истинное имя, данное тебе новой Силой. Помнишь, в банке, когда мы проходили кровный ритуал?».

«Точно! Как же там... ммм ал… аль...».

««Аль» перед именем, Гарри, это титул. В своем клане я законная наследница. После смерти князя, моего отца, я стану его владычицей. Ты же, как кровно введенный, но не рожденный демоном, иметь права на престол никогда не сможешь, но, не смотря на это, ты все равно принц. «Аль», означает духовный брат или сестра. Гарри, запомни свое имя, твои родители дали тебе свое при рождении, теперь же у тебя есть истинное имя, данное тебе магией».

«Понятно, как же там... черт, вспомнил, аль Альтаир Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр».

«Думаю, им и Альтаира Дейэль Дорра хватит. Запомни, никто, кроме родственников клана, не должен знать истинное имя. Тогда, у гоблинов твой разум, был еще открыт. Магия сама вложила слова в твои уста, но, ни мое, ни твое имя, сказанное гоблину, не было полным».

«Есть еще? Надеюсь мое имя не настолько длинное как у Дамблодора? А почему...»

«Потом. Гарри, мы уже весьма долго болтаем, кажется Грюм, сегодня весьма не сдержан».

«Черт...» - Гарри, наконец, обратил внимание, на свое окружение. Он не знал, как долго общался с демоницей, но судя по раздраженному Аврору, больше, чем пару минут. Гарри решил, для начала прощупать почву. Ему как-то не хотелось, вообще сообщать, что-либо этой компании о себе.

- Позвольте спросить, сэр. Вы у каждого встречного в этой Аллее, будете спрашивать имя? Знаете ли, это не очень вежливо с вашей стороны. Я не нарушал закона и вполне мирно себя веду до сих пор. - «В отличие от вас», так и повисло в воздухе.

Гарри услышал тихий вздох, своей спутницы. Не успел, он даже задать ей свой вопрос, как сам понял свою ошибку, лицо Муди скривил страшный злобный оскал. Видимо ему, не очень понравились слова Гарри. Рука старого аврора, взметнулась, быстрее кобры и кончик, уже чуть засветившейся палочки, уставился Гарри в грудь. От неожиданности, Гарри замер. Но...  
Муди так и не успел произнести ни слова. Грозный рык разнесся по Аллее, заставив всех замереть. Морда пантеры была так сильно ощерена, что стали видны розоватые десны. Оскаленные белоснежные клыки, чья смертоносная сила была во всей красе, заставили многих сделать судорожный глоток воздуха. Они блестели на солнце, чуть голубоватой слюной. Такой цвет, был присущ Нундам во время выработки яда. От него не было противоядия. Еще в самом начале, Сапфира решила, что будет безопасней, если все будут думать, что она действительно Нунда. Гарри не спорил.

Глаза демоницы потемнели, даже тело кошки, не смогли скрыть эти изменения.  
Ярость волной вздыбила кошачью шерсть, а по внутренним каналам, Гарри ощутил, как обжигающим холодом бездны, повеяло в душу. Снова, как и на Гриммуалд плейс его сковало, только на этот раз не ужасом, а весьма ощутимой энергетической отдачей.  
Все тело Сапфиры напряглось, готовое в любую минуту сорваться в прыжке. Последним для Муди. Смертельном.  
Гарри словно очнувшись, повернул голову в сторону своей напарницы. Ладонь парня бесстрашно легла на мощный лоб, пальцы зарылись в мягкий гладкий мех. Пантера еще ниже опустила голову, исподлобья взирая на угрозу, но щерится, перестала. Медленно, ярость уходила, оставляя нечеловеческий, холодный разум, который без помех, как машина высчитывал контрудары, атаки.  
С нижней челюсти на тротуар закапала слюна, в секунду заставляя ту, испустить с шипением дымок, а на его поверхности оставить внушительное углубление.  
Гарри сглотнул. Он, как никто другой знал, что на морок Сапфира сил тратить не станет, значит это не иллюзия, а вполне реальность. Он даже понимать не хотел о химическом составляющим этой слюны.  
Муди, как и многие другие, кто стал свидетелями этой сцены, сделали шаг назад.  
Гарри растеряно думал, как выпутаться из опасного положения и не раскрыть себя. Теперь даже элементарная гордость, не заставит сказать этим людям свое имя. Со стороны, это будет не что иное, как отступление, слабость.

Гарри, почувствовал, как внутри поднимает голову ярость. Как посмели эти людишки, обращаться так с ними? Они не дали ни малейшего повода, что бы их, вот так, среди бела дня пытались проклясть.  
Сегодня он узнает тайну свитка. А заодно решит, узнает ли магический мир, об изменившемся Поттере или он станет, еще одним магом, неизвестного чистокровного рода, приехавшим в Англию по делам.  
Только, после раскрытия тайны свитка, Гарри сможет окончательно принять решение. Хотя после слов на конференции, он не стремился встречаться с родителями и Орденом Феникса. Гораздо безопасней было бы стать новой личностью. Начать новую жизнь без предрассудков и длинного шлейфа ошибок.  
Пока толпа отходила от шока, в разворачивающийся конфликт вступила третья сила. Гарри, стоявший ко всем лицом, заметил их первым и чуть не застонал.  
Вот только этого не хватало для полного счастья.

- Что здесь происходит? - глубокий, чувственный голос прорезал напряжение в толпе, как ледокол айсберг. Многие, в том числе и компания Муди, повернулась на голос.

Чуть в стороне от всех стояла, весьма колоритная компания. Высокий мужчина, облаченный во все темное, с длинными по плечи черными волосами, одним своим взглядом заставлял прогибаться колени от страха. Именно он сейчас, чуть нахмурив брови, рассматривал кучу зевак, и, не забываемую компанию Орденцев с выводком, которые полукругом окружили молодого мага. Его холодные глаза, как льдинки впивались в других, пронзая до самой души.  
Его холодный голос, многих заставил содрогнуться. Рядом с ним, словно вылепленные из прекрасного алебастра застыли еще два мага. Они презрительно и равнодушно взирали на других, их не менее холодный взор, лишал уверенности в себе и смиренно заставлял подчиниться их воле. Северус Снейп и Люциус Малфой с сыном.  
Гарри незаметно от других рассматривал магов. Если Малфои не изменились, то Снейп, весьма и весьма похорошел. Чтобы ни заставило измениться зельевара, но он теперь не был похож на больную, отощавшую летучую мышь. Волосы были чистыми, и отливали матовым блеском, как крылья ворона. Черты лица будто помолодели, а морщины исчезли. Неизменная черная мантия, придавала ему таинственности и неприступности. Весь облик магов, кричал об их принадлежности к аристократии. А те, как и присуще этой братии, со снисходительным презрением общались с чернью.

«Гарри, если убираться отсюда, то это нужно сделать сейчас. Это твой шанс. Только помни — Ты, их не знаешь!»

Сообразив, о чем говорит Сапфира, Гарри чуть вышел вперед к новым действующим лицам, тем самым привлекая их внимание.  
Брови Малфоев приподнялись в изумлении, а зельевар пристальным взглядом прошелся по Гарри. Тот, сначала даже стушевался, не узнали ли они его. Но потом, понял, что, скорее всего он просто их удивил. Даже Поттер признавал, его внешность была экзотичной.

- Сэр, простите. Не соблаговолите ли вы вызвать авроров? - теперь уже брови Снейпа, так и не сводившего с Гарри взора, поползли вверх, а взгляд буквально пожирал его. Поттер сглотнул. Не нравилось ему такое внимание. Но, отвлекаться было рано.  
- Этот господин — Гарри не оглядываясь, махнул рукой в сторону Грюма и компании. - Пытался напасть на меня, после того, как я отказался назвать свое имя. Если бы не мой фамильяр, мне страшно, даже представить, каким проклятьем меня бы угостили.  
Гарри мысленно поаплодировал себе. Его тон, был весьма холоден, и более того презрения в нем было, столько же, сколько яду, что до сих пор капал из уст демоницы.  
Снейп, как и Малфои, весьма оценили, его спутницу. И, как и другие, поспешили отступить, на пару шагов назад.

- Я совсем недавно приехал в вашу страну, а сегодня впервые попал на Диагон Аллею. И решил поступить в вашу школу — Хогвартс. Никогда бы не подумал, что даже пусть и в разгар войны, пройтись по магазинам, является преступлением. Я не нарушал закона и уж тем более, никого не трогал. Не помню, что бы в Англии был закон, обязывающий каждому встречному называть своё имя.

Сапфира, эффектно закрепляя его слова, утробно рыкнув.

«Решил все-таки?» - Гул, ее баса отдался у Гарри, где-то в печенках.

«Нет, но и не готов открыться, тем более сейчас» - Гарри послал Сапфире по связи волну тепла.

«Ну-ну, а мне кажется ты, уже сам того еще не понимая, только что, сделал выбор».

Гарри напрягся. Стараясь не выдать, своей мимикой, той бури, что царила у него в душе. Слишком рано было. Он еще не освоился и боялся, что такое актерское мастерство ему не по зубам. Но судя по одобрительным эманациям, посылаемым через связь, Сапфира одобряла его действия.

«Ты думаешь... Сапфира...»

«Поиграй, малыш. Интриги, демонам как сладкий нектар. Пусть поломают голову. Тебе же будет легче, пока они будут искать пропавшего Поттера, ты сможешь спокойно учиться и зализать раны. Без вмешательства старых, выживших из ума пердунов. Заодно, начнем обучение».

«Ты... ТЫ... Зараза! Все ведь продумала, ждала, пока я пойму?»

«У-р-р-р-рр-ррро» — Сапфира, как самая настоящая кошка потерлась лбом об его бедро. Утробно урча, словно двигатель локомотива. От ее действия, Гарри еле сдержал равновесие. Его снесло бы, не успей он схватиться за витрину магазина, к которому до сих пор стоял слишком близко.  
Но, за нарастающим шумом и гвалтом, ее не услышали.  
Снейп тем временем, прошелся взглядом по толпе и еще больше нахмурился.

- Это правда? - тон, каким был задан вопрос, не оставлял другого выбора, кроме как ответить. Наконец, черные, бездонные глаза вперились в Грюма. Тот уже хотел было, что-то сказать, как толкнув его в бок, на всеобщее обозрение вышел высокий рыжеволосый юноша. Рон.

- Мистер Снейп. Мы ходили за покупками по магазинам. Мне стало скучно, и я решил зайти во «Все для Квиддича», когда, не сориентировавшись в толпе, врезался в этого юношу. К сожалению, мы не смогли уладить этот инцидент, и мистер Грюм, стал расспрашивать его о причине пребывания в Аллее. Уверяю вас, это недоразумение. - Гарри, услышав речь Рона, чуть элементарно, не грохнулся в обморок. ЭТО РОН? Такой речи, в его исполнении, Гарри мог ожидать от кого угодно, но не от него.  
Судя по прибалдевшим физиономиям окружающих, чуть вытянутым лицом Малфоя-младшего и ставшими как камень его спутников, мнение Гарри разделяли многие.  
Не успел Гарри задаться вопросом, почему Рон, вообще полез защищать незнакомого парня, как тот, повернув голову в его сторону, одарил его таким взглядом... Епт... У Поттера, чуть колени не прогнулись от шока, лишь судорожно сумев уцепиться за холку Сапфиры, он устоял на ногах.  
К счастью, этого мимолетного взгляда мало кто видел. Да, вот некоторые оказались все же не в пример наблюдательны. Например, Сапфира и Слизеринцы.  
Снейп заметив, каким взором, одарил его Рон Уизли, буквально взъярился.

- Аластор, уверяю тебя, он об этом узнает. - Сначала Гарри никак не мог понять, о ком говорит Снейп. Но судя по тому, как побледнел Грюм, у Гарри была лишь одна кандидатура. Дамблдор.

- Молодой человек, не соблаговолите присоединиться к нам за покупками? - Гарри растеряно уставился на зельевара. Такого он не ожидал. Но все же, не узнанный, как Гарри Поттер, ему было гораздо безопасней с ними.

- Спасибо, мистер...

- Ох, простите мне мою, неучтивость. Меня зовут Северус Снейп, Лорд Принц, профессор зельеделия в Школе Волшебства, Колдовства и Чародейства Хогвартс. Рядом со мной — Лорд Люциус Малфой и его сын Драко.

- Очень рад нашему знакомству. - Быстро, пока все не отошли от шока Гарри поравнялся с магами, сам шалея от своей наглости, ухватил Снейпа за локоть и потянул в ближайший поворот.  
Надо отдать должное его профессору и Малфоям, тот не стал вырываться, а бесспорно дал утянуть себя.  
Как только, они скрылись за поворотом от толпы, Гарри остановился и отпустил руку Снейпа.  
Обернувшись Гарри, заметил на их лицах, весьма красноречивое выражение. Желая сгладить свою грубость, Гарри поспешил извиниться и представиться.

- Простите мне мою вольность сэр. Я не хотел, что бы столько зевак, слышали мое имя. В конце концов, я отказался его озвучить, не для того, чтобы ляпнуть ради политеса. Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Альтаир Дейэль Дорр. - Гарри выжидающе уставился на магов. Малфой-старший и Снейп переглянулись.

- Нам, тоже приятно с вами познакомиться, Альтаир. Вы, надеюсь, позволите себя называть так? - Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Не смотря на сволочной характер Драко Малфоя, чего у этой семьи было не занимать, так это шарма и дипломатичности. Люциус, казалось, разогнал своими словами всю напряженность.

- Безусловно, Лорд Малфой.

- Тогда, скажите, Альтаир, что вы успели купить к школе? - мягкий баритон, Снейпа, никак не вязался с его пристальным взглядом. Не будь Гарри уверен, что Снейп, вполне безопасен, он бы засомневался, не препарировать ли тот решил его. У Снейпа был такой взгляд, словно, тот пытается, вскрыть его и посмотреть, каков он изнутри. Пытаясь, разогнать жуткое чувство, Гарри заговорил:

- Нет, Лорд Принц, я только зашел в Аллею, когда произошел этот инцидент.

- Прекрасно, и называйте меня, пожалуйста, без посторонних Северус. - Гарри, от удивления, чуть челюсть не уронил. Только, умение держать маску, ставшее в последнее время привычкой, позволило сохранить невозмутимость.

Малфой-старший, наградил Снейпа, весьма странным взглядом, и, извинившись, утянул зельевара, на пару шагов вперед. Гарри оставалось идти за магами, вместе с молча сопровождающим его Драко.

«Хм... а ты, похоже, Рону весьма понравился...» - голос Сапфиры, вклинился в его мысли, как таран. Разгоняя их, и уже не оставляя надежды собрать воедино.

«Замолчи! Меня сейчас, от одной только мысли вывернет!» - Вспомнив, взгляд Уизли, который был бы уместен, какой-нибудь девице, Гарри почувствовал подступающую тошноту.

«Не знала, что ты страдаешь гомофобией, я-то уж поду...» - Ехидность, так и лезла из демоницы. Она кстати, шла между ним и Драко Малфоем, отчего, бедный парень, каждый раз вздрагивал, когда хвост, случайно его касался. А может и не случайно.  
Возможно Малфой-младший, поэтому был такой тихий. Хотя, Гарри склонялся, к той мысли, что он мало кого знал, своей прошлой личностью. Многое, принимаемое им за чистую монету, были лишь маски или ложь.

«Причем тут гомофобия, нет ее у меня и быть не может. Я - ГЕЙ» - До Гарри, наконец, дошло, что сказанула демоница.

«И чего ты тогда так распереживался?»

«Ах, чего? Это РОН, Сапфира. Мое либидо просто не в состоянии справиться с этим. Да и не в моем он вкусе».

«Да? А кто в твоем вкусе, уж не тот ли чернявый, которому, сейчас, папочка этого блондинчика, так рьяно разъясняет, что почем и сколько... и вообще не дело, соблазнять малолеток! Думаешь, ты, ему нужен?»

Гарри от такого заявления, встал на месте как вкопанный. Круглыми, абсолютно ошалелыми глазами уставившись на прошедшую бок о бок, с Драко Сапфиру. Тот, заметив, что его спутник, отстал, повернулся и вопросительно выгнул бровь. Но Гарри было не до него. Он, отстраненно наблюдал, как чуть покачивая хвостом, плавно за магами, двигается Сапфира.  
Она, даже не подумала остановиться. Когда до Поттера, дошел весь смысл ее последних слов... По тихому переулку, раздался утробный, просто животный рык...

POV Слизеринцев.

Начало лета, прошло у Снейпа под эгидой «Не сойди с ума». Он, искренне по-человечески жалел Поттера. Но, как говориться - один в поле не воин. Что мог сделать зельевар? Даже предупредить и то, не было никакой возможности. Да и поверит ли это лохматое чудо, в такую жестокость. Мир Избранного был, покрыть толстой пленкой «розовых грез», как можно поверить в сволочную натуру человека, которого считаешь, чуть ли не святым.

Конечно, Снейп, не стал ничего говорить или предпринимать. Загнав жалость и сожаление так глубоко, чтобы даже самому, было сложно их отыскать.

Когда то, еще в школе, Снейп полюбил молодую и красивую ведьмочку. Ее чистота и искренность, была как глоток свежего воздуха. Ее звали Лиллиана Эванс.

Но, желчному, слизеринцу была уготована иная судьба, нежели дом, полный оравы детей и любящей жены.

Он стал шпионом Дамблдора. Узнав, благодаря Блэку тайну Люпина, Дамблдор, поставил ему условие. Мол, мы тебе не доверяем, стань полезен и тогда мы не выкинем тебя из школы. Почему мы?

Да, потому что, по-хорошему, Снейп был вообще не виноват, ну кроме своего неуемного любопытства. Дабы, не вылететь из школы, Снейп, как и многие другие его сверстники, после Рождества получили метки.

Так он и стал двойным агентом. Вечность, нескончаемая череда страха, что последующий зов, станет последним.

Постепенно юноша вырос в крепкого, закаленного мужчину. Чья броня, стала столь крепкой, как и пресловутая кожа василиска. Он с яростью наблюдал, как ломают Героя. За спиной которого, вьются такие грязные интриги, что за века не отмыться. Лили, которую он когда то, любил, превратилась в одну из тех, стерв, которых он так люто ненавидел. Как могла, его чистая Лиллиана, стать такой сукой? Какая мать, будет, мало того, что отказавшись от собственного ребенка, наблюдать за его муками, так еще и активно принимать в них участие?

Год за годом, Снейп наблюдал, как прогнивает волшебный мир.

Он оплакивал, судьбу Героя, без слез, но кровоточащей душой, когда узнал план Дамблдора.

Какого же было его облегчение, когда, Поттер исчез, перед самым ритуалом. Теперь, упущенный момент наступит не скоро. А Снейп, молился всем богам, что бы мальчишка оставался в той норе, в которую так своевременно уполз.

Малфой. Друг его детства и юношества. Стоявший плечом к плечу, на рейдах Волан-де-Морта, после измены Нарциссы, развелся. А, едва не потеряв Драко, на рейде, перейдя на сторону света. Одно дело, рисковать собой, и совсем другое, видеть каким равнодушием дышит все, когда твоя единственная семья, или то, что от нее осталось, вот-вот погибнет.

В недавнем рейде, Драко, как и множество его сверстников должны были пройти своеобразное испытание. Драко прошел его с честью, только увечия, полученные от сражения с Фенриром Сивым, едва не лишили Род Малфоев наследника.

Люциус не готов был, к таким жертвам. Хоть Снейп и рассказал ему обо всем, что творится в Ордене, это был его единственный шанс.

Из-за травмы Драко, пришлось отложить поход в магазины на самый последний день.

Встретившись в Малфой-меноре, они перенеслись в Диагон-Аллею.

Каким же шоком стало для них, когда они заметили огромную толпу, окружавшего юношу.

Снейп, конечно знал, что некоторые члены, внутреннего круга Ордена Феникса, дадут фору некоторым Пожирателям Смерти. Аластор Грюм, был одним из них. Его паранойя, помноженная на жестокость, делала его неуправляемым. Снейп, как и Малфой подозревали, что Грюм, выполняет с приказов Дамблодора всю грязную работу. Он подходил на роль палача и садиста, больше, чем на бравого аврора. Видимо, когда-то шрамы, украшавшие плоть старика, затронули не только ее, но и часть мозгов.

Оттого, какой концерт, тот устроил, Снейп все больше и больше в этом убеждался.

Стоило им подойти поближе, как слизеринцы поняли, что не смогут просто так уйти. Парень, на которого набросился Грюм, едва на пару лет был старше Драко.

Он был поразительно красивым. Но, несмотря на это, в нем не было смазливости. Наоборот, черты лица были четкими, даже резковатыми. Такой красотой манит клинок - он остер и скор на расправу, но, не смотря на его смертоносную силу, нельзя не восхищаться, его утонченностью. Гранями бритвенной стали и блеском стального сплава.

Снейп, почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, стоило только, их взглядам встретиться. Никогда он еще не ощущал такой притягательности к кому-либо. Легкий тычок в спину, отрезвил его. Лишь потом, он обратил внимание, на еще одно существо. Рядом с парнем, стояла... Нунда?

Вот твою же...

Парень оказался не промах. Когда он схватил Снейпа и поволок в ближайший сквер, дар речи пропал у всех троих. Но его, можно было понять, в конце концов, кому захочется, после подобного, сообщать о себе.

Чем, дольше Снейп находился в компании этого парня, тем отчетливей понимал, что его заснувшее либидо, весьма не прочь познакомится с этим красавцем поближе.

Мысль, не успела еще сформироваться в голове Снейпа, как Малфой схватив того, за рукав мантии, наглым образом потащил вперед.

- Ты, Северус, совсем рехнулся? - Шипение Люциуса, можно было бы принять, за притаившуюся, в темном угле прохода кобре. Да только, яду у них было поровну.

- Да, как будто ты остался равнодушным? - Вот получи Люци, а то, я не заметил, как ты там, в толпе, наравне с нищебродом Уизли пожирал его глазами.

- Одно дело, получить эстетическое наслаждение от красивого тела, и совсем другое заигрывать с малолетним магом. С которым, ты, Снейп, знаком от силы пару минут.

- Ну и что?

- Ты последние мозги, у себя в котлах потерял, или их испарениями зелий атрофировало? Прекрати заигрывать с ним. Если тебя эта киска, не сожрет раньше времени, то я добавлю.

- Люци, ты прям как курица наседка.

- СШШСЩЩШШШ!

- Люциус, Поттера, здесь нет, а ходить к Темному Лорду, что бы расшифровать твое шипение я не намерен.

- Ох, Ссссеверррус, доиграешься ты у меня. Как в старые добрые времена, нашей молодости. Поставлю раком и... мммрхм — Снейп, пакостно, улыбнулся. И ничуть не смущаясь, что их заметят, решил, продемонстрировать Малфою, всю смехотворность его угрозы. Заткнув поцелуем.

Малфой до того опешил, что даже вырываться не стал. Правда, мысль у обоих возникла одна и та же, почти, что одновременно. Драко и Альтаир.

Если у Малфоя, была мысль о нежелании объяснять сыну поступок, его кресного. То, у Снейпа, что возможно, он и вправду глупец. Навряд ли Альтаир, даст ему даже мимолетный шанс, после таких откровенных поцелуев.

Страхи оказались беспочвенны. Рык, пронесшийся по стенам этого переулка, разбудил бы и мертвого.

Мужчины разорвали поцелуй, и синхронно, повернулись на звук. То, что предстало им, было, по меньшей мере, ммм… шокированным.

Драко, застыв смоляным столбом возле стены. Находился как раз между действующими лицами. Фамильяр юноши, был почти в десяти метрах от хозяина и пяти от Драко. Хвост, хлещущий по бокам, почти задевал мантию Малфоя-старшего. Сначала, маги подумали, что это рычала Нунда. Но взглянув, на Альтаира, вздрогнули. Чуть наклонив голову, тот пристально смотрел на пантеру. Зрачок вытянулся в вертикальную щель, а чуть приподнятая верхняя губа, ничуть не скрывала, под изумленным взором магов, отрастающих клыков. Снова, по переулку пронесся уже тихий рык. На этот раз, безошибочно выдавая хозяина.

Пантера, словно отрицая, помотала лобастой головой. Чуть напряглась и в тот момент, когда Альтаир, ощеряясь, бросился вперед, нунда за один прыжок преодолела расстояние и повалила юношу на мостовую.

Маги, замерли, боясь, пошевелится. Они, ясно увидели, что как только спина парня коснулась земли, все пришло в норму. Всей своей не маленькой тушкой, нунда стояла на парне, прижимая того к земле. Тяжелое тело дикой кошки, выгнулось в явном ленивом зевке и нагло легла на Альтаира.

Северус задохнулся от вида. Смертельно опасное существо, почти полностью скрыло под своим телом худого парня, грозя его раздавить. Лобастая морда нагнулась так близко, что мокрый нос, коснулся щеки парня. Кошка и ее хозяин неотрывно смотрели в глаза друг другу.

Вот, ее пасть открылась. И слизеринцы, напряглись всем телом, каким бы недавним знакомым, не был бы парень, умереть ему они не дали бы.

Шершавый, бледно-розовый язык прошелся от подбородка до самого лба. Оставляя на чистой коже парня, блестящий след.

- Твою... за...мм... в... через ….. и... придурки... - Драко, наконец понявший, что расправы не будет, выдал такой этаж древнего наречия всех грузчиков, матросов, и просто явно не аристократов. Что даже нунда заинтересованно слушала блондинчика.

У Северуса, тоже было желание, выругаться.

Он уже хотел озвучить его, когда на весь проулок пронеслось:

- Тьфу, Сапфира, твои слюни везде. Еще, раз скажешь нечто подобное, будешь в Хогвартсе спать на коврике. Предупреждай, в следующий раз, я отвернусь...

«Не понял...» - Мысль магов была очень информативная, особенно, когда утробно рыкнув, нунда поднялась на лапы.

Конец POV

«Ты дурак, Поттер. Они тебя слышали. Как думаешь, способны маги понимать своих фамильяров».

«Упс..».

«Ты не исправим. Ладно, думаю, одним уникумом, меньше, одним больше. Подумаешь, нунда, умная нунда».

«Сапфира, а что это вообще было? Мне так основательно сорвало башню».

«Ярость. Демоническая. Пошли успокаивать и разъяснять нашим магам, что это у них не слуховые галлюцинации. И ты, вполне адекватная личность... Хотя…»

- САПФИРА! - вопль сотряс стены, стряхнув с них многовековую пыль. Маги, лишь вздрогнули.

Нунда, ощерила пасть в подобии улыбки, и затрусила к трем слизеринцам. Ей стало все больше и больше нравиться в этом мире. Такое разнообразие, да и братцу, не лишне расслабляться.

Поход за покупками, действительно поднял ей настроение. То ли еще будет...


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 10.

Часть 2.Неожиданный визитер.

Гарри злился всю дорогу до магазина зелий. Хотя и сам не мог понять на что. Он помнил, последним, что заставило его сорваться, были слова демоницы о его не привлекательности Снейпу.

Теперь, злой и весьма озадаченный, собственной реакцией, Поттер шел надувшийся, как мышь на крупу. Хотя опять, со стороны, постороннего наблюдателя, на лице Гарри не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

Слизеринцы, в свою очередь, пытались незаметно понять, что же происходит. Они не могли не заметить ту легкость в общении, которая была между их новым знакомым и его фамильяром. Создавалось впечатление, что они понимали друг друга. Но, ведь фамильяр, пусть и не обычное домашнее животное, все равно остается зверем. Кроме парселтанга, еще не было замечено ни одного случая общения магов с животными.

Однако...

Их новый знакомый охотно вступал в дискуссию по различным темам, но стоило спросить его о вопросах, касающихся личной жизни - тот сразу закрывался. Драко, освоившись, вполне миролюбиво спорил с Альтаиром. Того, уже не удивляло различие многих знакомых из его прошлой жизни и этой, настоящей.

– Мистер Дейэль Дорр, позвольте, задать вам вопрос? - Люциус Малфой, не смотря на разногласия в отношениях, всегда нравился Поттеру. Даже считая его врагом, Гарри не отрицал его качеств. Патриарх Малфоев, был самым изворотливым человеком, из когда-либо встреченных Гарри. Лишь один из известных магов, не уступал ему — Снейп. Даже Его Темнейшество, не умел за правдой, так хорошо скрывать ложь. В то же время, обладал искусством соблазнять окружающих, изворачивать их же слова и домыслы себе в угоду и заставлять думать, что с честью вышел из ситуации, достойной, по меньшей мере, восхищения. И Гарри восхищался. Правда, совсем иначе, чем Снейпом. Поттер признавал, что этот чистокровный орешек, ему не по зубам. Драко к счастью, магического мира, пошел не в Люциуса Малфоя. В кого угодно, но не в папашу. Слишком мягок, труслив и не дальновиден. Именно, по этому, Гарри, обдумывал каждое сказанное слово, словно делал ход шахматами.

– Конечно, Лорд Малфой.

– Альтаир, а как вы смогли, заполучить в фамильяры Нунду?

Гарри, чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. Не такой вопрос он ожидал.

«Хмм... Сапфира...»

Ноль реакции.

«Ауууу…»

Впереди всех идущая пантера, лишь недовольно повела усатой мордой. Опять же, реакции ноль. А маги, ждали ответа. Гарри чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он выставит себя идиотом.

«Сестрааа... ну, Сапфира... надулась что ли? Сама же виновата. Знаешь, у меня сейчас нервы расшатаны, теперь этот Грюм с Орденцами. Ну, Сааппфиираа...»

«Хватит ныть. Я тебя слышу. Что без малого, пару минут, самостоятельности и сам никак? Подуйся еще!»

Гарри нахмурился.

«Понравилось?»

«Поговори мне ещё! Я тебе, не комнатная киска, что бы ты мною помыкал. Нашел на кого дуться. Если ты, не научишься сдерживать свои эмоции не только на лице, но и в душе. Я даже боюсь, что будет, проснись в тебе вся сила. Ты даже не осознаешь масштаба, того, что случилось бы, не сдержи ты магию»

«Но... ты сама говорила, что обучишь?»

«Говорила. Только и я тебя предупреждала — запихни свои Гриффиндорские замашки, знаешь куда? Мир демонов, не прогулочный райский сад. Там каждую секунду тебя подстерегает опасность, но вероятнее всего смерть. Чужой клан, особенно враждующий, почтет за честь разорвать такого дурака. И ОТВЕТЬ ТЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, МАГАМ!»

Гарри сглотнул. Ментальный крик, демоницы отдался звоном в ушах. Поттер понимал, что Сапфиру, лучше пару минут... нет, часов, вообще не трогать. Она была очень зла.

– Ммм... хм, простите, я задумался. Я спас ее котенком, в лесу.- Гарри, косо посмотрел на Сапфиру, но та даже не показала, что вообще слышит их разговор. - Она была ранена, и я не смог бросить ее умирать. Когда же вылечил, она осталась со мной. - Поттер, не знал, возможно ли такое. Есть ли вероятность того, что дикий зверь захочет остаться с человеком, а не уйти в лес.

– И сколько же, мистер Альтаир, прожила под вашей опекой киска?

«Десять лет...» - голос Сапфиры, был больше поход на бубнеж.

– Десять лет, Лорд Принц.

– Хм, да вполне возможно, а сколько ей было? - Это, что допрос? Гарри, передернуло внутри, такое ощущение, что его в чем-то подозревали и теперь активно пытались доказать или опровергнуть теорию.

«С пяти месяцев... кормил мясным фаршем, вымоченным в молоке».

Гарри ответил, как советовала демоница.

– А, скажите...

– Спасибо, Альтаир. Мы, кстати, пришли. - Малфой-старший, так и не дал возможности задать вопрос Снейпу. Взяв того под локоть, утянув в лавку зелий.

Драко, протиснулся следом за родителем и крестным.

Альтаир, не спешил заходить в лавку. Даже через приоткрытую дверь, смрад стоял такой, словно в ближайшей мусорке что-то издохло. Его, присыпали травами, сдобрили кровью, но так и не добились желаемого результата. Короче, амбре было такое, что впору колдовать заклятье головного пузыря.

«Спасибо...».

«Поттер, ты меня в могилу загонишь. Придурок Гриффиндорский. Кому сказать, что я - ДЕМОН, не могу нормально разозлиться на...» - Гарри невольно улыбнулся, кажется, Сапфира отошла и не злилась. Хотя ворчала знатно.

«Я тоже тебя люблю».

«Пошел в Бездну» - Пантера, в это время севшая боком к Альтаиру и витрине, оскалила пасть.

«Только после тебя» - не менее милая и ядовитая улыбка.

«Как только, СВЕТ полюбит ТЬМУ» - безразлично бросила Сапфира, вылизывая переднюю лапу.

«То есть, никогда?» - Гарри, с любовью смотрел на демоницу и понимал, что за возможность вот так, пусть и довольно ядовито, но безобидно пикироваться, стоило потерять человечность и остаться в ее жизни навсегда.

«Бестолочь мелкая. Покусаю, будешь знать, как мне нервы трепать. Я не нунда, угощу, каким-нибудь лишаем, и поедешь в Хогвартс как мухомор — в крапинку и весь чесоточный. Другим на потеху» - гордо встав и совершенно наплевав на вывеску «С животными в магазин, входить ЗАПРЕЩЕНО», толкнула мощной лапой в дверь. Отчего, «бедняжка» чуть, не съездила Малфою-младшему, по мягкому месту. Драко, застопорившись, стоял слишком близко.

Гарри побледнел. Видимо, он ошибся. Сапфира еще не в духе.

Надо сказать, что почти весь поздний вечер, Гарри с магами и Сапфирой пробегали по магазинам. Именно, что пробегали. Народ, постоянно толпившийся по делу и без, мешал остальным закупать товар. В лавке зелий, Северуса Снейпа вытаскивали втроем. Почему? Да, потому, что эта зараза, в кошачьей шкуре, на правах «домашней» киски, смотрела и наверняка забавлялась. Новая поставка редких ингредиентов, пришлась прямо на их визит. Так что, мастер Зельеварения, с маниакальным блеском в глазах, выбирал каждую травинку. Стоило кому-нибудь заикнуться о времени, как тот был завален такими едкими комментариями, что проще выпить яду - быстрее и гуманней. Под конец второго часа, Сапфира, наконец, не выдержала. Коротко взрыкнув, схватила их покупки, сваленные в углу, и удалилась на улицу. Маги заметили пропажу не сразу, и то, потому, что Поттер переругивался с продавцом. Который по ошибке, вместо позолоченного котла всучивал медный. Когда компания догнала Сапфиру, возвращаться было уже поздно.

Вечер покупок пролетел весьма продуктивно и весело. Невзирая на то, что Гарри знал магов, он, не прочь был познакомиться с ними заново, но на этот раз не как враг.

Благодаря демонической магии, Гарри немного мог влиять на ауру рядом находящихся людей. Эффект был как от легкого Империо и влиял он, не на разум, а на эмоции. Тонко манипулируя ими, он заставлял магов расслабиться и опустить барьеры, почувствовать безопасность и раскрыться. Сапфира, видя, как Гарри впервые применяет на практике свои новые способности, лишь усмехалась в усы.

Она многому обучила Поттера, но способности в полном объеме ему были пока еще не доступны. До тех пор, пока он не вступит в полную силу, Гарри может пользоваться лишь малой их частью.

Не желание магов, примкнуть к какой-либо из сторон, было понятно. Никто, ни Дамблодор, ни Волан-де-Морт, не могли похвастаться гуманностью к своим подчиненным. И еще неизвестно, что лучше, каждый раз идя на встречу, знать, что не вернешься или свято верить в доблесть идеалов своих компаньонов, которые запросто оставят умирать «во благо». Из всего этого, Гарри сделал вывод, что маги предерживаются в силу своих возможностей, нетрайлитета.

Драко. Он стал другим. Что-то заставило сильно повзрослеть юношу. Больше не было импульсивного мальчика с замашками будущего Пожирателя. Он стал вдумчивым и молчаливым. Хотя своей язвительности не потерял. Гарри успел хорошо понять своего «врага». В школе, они были настолько сосредоточены друг на друге, что постепенно узнавали противника лучше, чем их друзья.

Гарри без труда понял, что Малфой-младший изменился, но на людях старался этого не показывать. Если раньше его поведение было продиктовано глупостью и детским мировоззрением, то теперь, человека вынужденого играть роль, покуда того требуют обстоятельства.

Поттер настолько увлекся покупками, что не заметил, как стало темнеть.

Быстро докупив все необходимое, Альтаир распрощался с магами.

Особняк встретил их оглушающей тишиной. После такой толчеи и гама в аллее, Поттер уже не надеялся, что избавится от звона в ушах. Осталось отнести покупки и наконец, заняться своим наследием.

Разместив все в комнате, Гарри спустился в гостиную.

Сапфира вольготно развалилась на диване. Она пила из тонкого граненого бокала янтарную жидкость. Еще один бокал стоял рядом на журнальном столике. Огонь в камине неспешно поглощал толстые поленья, наполняя жаром комнату. В гостиной больше не было освещения, да оно и не нужно было. Гарри стал замечать, что ему комфортно и уютно, когда в комнате приглушенное освещение. Он перестал любить яркий свет, в комнате он попросил Критчера заменить светильники на свечи — те не раздражали его глаз.

Гарри решил не мешать демонице и уселся в рядом стоящее кресло. Огневиски, чем и являлся янтарный напиток, приятно расслаблял. Горячей лавой, по пищеводу, прокатилась волна алкоголя, затуманивая усталый разум и вгоняя его в сон.

Поттер почти уснул, когда Сапфира заговорила.

– Гарри.

– Ммм? - Поттер еле-еле разлепил сонные глаза. Буквально силой сгоняя дурман.

– Прежде, чем я отдам тебе свиток, и ты прочтешь его содержимое, я должна кое-что тебе рассказать. Слушай, пожалуйста, очень внимательно.

До, сих пор силящийся проснуться, Поттер зевнул и постарался со всем вниманием отнестись к словам демоницы.

– В древние времена, маги были на грани вымирания, как раса они могли исчезнуть. Инквизиция магглов, гонения, войны, болезни и многое другое. Мир, был погружен в хаос, и тот, царил в нем безраздельно. И тогда, дабы сохранить свою расу от вымирания, стали заключать брачные договора. Договор со временем стал обязательным ритуалом среди чистокровных, тот, кто шел против воли договора и Рода, навсегда был отречен от семьи. Но, у договора была одна интересная особенность. С момента его подписания, сама магия связывала браком жениха и невесту. Ребенок, родившийся после союза, даже не заключивших полный брак родителей, бастардом не являлся. С момента его заключения, магия уже считала их законными мужем и женой. Возможно поэтому, разорвать договор, считалось, чуть ли не преступлением.

Многие законы, созданные тогда, действуют до сих пор. И надо сказать они весьма успешно и толково помогают сохранить баланс в магическом мире. На них, еще в те времена наложили вето, ни кто не сможет их отменить. Многие из них, направлены на сохранение семей. - Гарри, наконец, удалось, сосредоточиться на рассказе Сапфры. День невероятно сильно умотал его, и спать хотелось немилосердно. Глаза буквально сами закрывались от усталости.

– Итак. Это был небольшой экскурс в историю. А рассказала я его тебе вот для чего. Родители Джеймса Поттера, на его седьмом курсе, заключили брачный договор. Как очень часто практикуется в таких браках, спрашивать согласия ни у жениха или невесты не стали. В это время Джеймс был в школе и не знал о готовящейся помолвке. Невеста, на тот момент, заканчивала шестой год в школе Шармбатон. По договоренности свадьба должна была состояться в августе.

Согласно сведениям гоблинов, Джеймс Поттер устроил грандиозный скандал. Он разорвал помолвку с чистокровной невестой, и пока родители не предприняли радикальных шагов, связал себя узами с магглорожденной.

Думаю, ты можешь себе представить какой позор лег на семью Поттер и в каком свете оказалась невеста. - Гарри в шоке уставился на демоницу. Он впервые слышал о подобном, ни Сириус, ни кто-либо еще, даже не удосужился сказать ему, что его отец, фактически был отречен от семьи.

– Он был отречен от семьи?

– Нет, не успели. Через пару месяцев его родители погибли. Авроры, успевшие на место происшествия, констатировали несчастный случай при изобретении зелья. Половину поместья разнесло взрывом. Погибло треть домовиков и родители Джеймса. - Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел Сапфире в глаза - что-то как то подозрительно, произошел взрыв. - Ааа, вижу и тебе, показалось подозрительным, как удачно «вовремя», произошла катастрофа. Гоблины не знают наверняка, но, как и многие подозревают в смерти патриарха Поттеров и его жены — сына. Доказать, что-либо было невозможно, у Джеймса было алиби, а в силу его несовершеннолетия, допрашивать с сывороткой не имели права. Спрашивать же разрешения, стало не у кого. Джеймс остался сиротой с молодой женой.

Гарри пристально смотрел на всполохи огня в камине и понимал, что просто так все это Сапфира рассказывать не будет. Она подготавливала его. Вот только к чему? Какая тайна скрыта в свитке, что ее нельзя было просто взять и прочитать. Она подготавливала почву, для того, что бы смягчить удар. И это, больше всего пугало Гарри. Он, не был уже тем ранимым юношей, которым являлся в начале их знакомства.

Значит новости действительно не самые приятные.

– Сапфира, а какая фамилия была у невесты моего отца?

Демоница не стала отвечать на его вопрос. Она, вытянула руку в которой замерцало темное пламя, и в ее сжатых в кулак пальцах, появился знакомый Гарри свиток. Его пергамент, был перетянут тесьмой Гринготтса, с печатью отдела Наследования.

Дрожащей рукой Поттер раскрыл выцветшие листы и погрузился в прошлое своей семьи.

Теплая ладонь накрыла его предплечье, даря молчаливую поддержку. С трудом преодолевая тошноту от страха, Гарри стал читать:

«Ритуал Наследования (полный) КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНО.

Данные представлены ниже, защищены родовой магией. Получить доступ может лишь лицо проходящее ритуал.

По прочтении свитка, произойдет самоуничтожение. (Копия на сохранении у Главы Банка Гринготтса).

"зачеркнуто" - данные недействительны/полностью изменены/

"курсив" - данные неполные или частично изменены/отказ одной стороны без согласия или уведомления другой/

Данные по факту рождения.

Имя испытуемого:

Гарри Джеймс Поттер (курсив)

Дата Рождения: 31 июля 1980 года

Данные ритуала:

Раса - человек (зачеркнуто),

Магическая принадлежность: Мастер (зачеркнуто).

Особенности: Парселтанг, Природный Эмпат (блокировано), Империт (блокировано).

Блоки: 62 % - магия, 3,2 % - наследие; 20 % - магия Разума (окклюмменция).

Магическое наследие: Кровное (зачеркнуто)

Наследие: Суккуб/Инкуб; Вампир (зачеркнуто)

Линия Наследования: Мать

Родители:

Отец: Джеймс Октавиус Поттер (зачеркнуто); Человек

Мать: Аделаида Синири Малфой (курсив); Полукровка, Не человек (волшебный вид - неизвестен)

Ближайшие родственники (живые):

Люциус Абрахтам Малфой (дядя — линия матери); Полувейлла.

Амелия де Серьерра (Малфой) (бабушка — линия матери); Вейла.

Драко Люциус Малфой (кузен — линия матери); Четверть вейла.

Нарцисса Арисса Блэк (Малфой) (Крестная, двоюродная тетя — линия крестного); Полувампир.

Сириус Орион Блэк (Крестный); Человек.

Альбус Вульфрик Браен Дамблодор (зачеркнуто) (магический опекун); Человек.

Лили Джулиана Эванс (зачеркнуто) (Мачеха); Человек.

Забини Нуктериан Блэйз (курсив) (кузен троюродный - линия отца); Инкуб.

Данные на момент прохождения ритуала.

Имя испытуемого:

Аль Альтаир Сарх''арр Менефестоль де Риаль Собейн Сорим-Хатт Дейэль Дорр из клана Скорпион.

Дата рождения: 31 июля 1980 года

Данные ритуала:

Раса — Демон-полукровка.

Магическая принадлежность: Демон-маг.

Особенности: Парселтанг, Природный Эмпат, Империт, Магия Демонов, Теневая магия, Магия вампиров.

Блоки: Нет.

Магическое наследие: Ритуальное, Кровное (разблокировано).

Наследие: Демон (45 % - неактивно, природный блок).

Линия Наследования:

Демонесса Аль Сапфира Сарх''арр Менефестоль де Риаль Алимира Сурр Сорим-Хатт Дейэль Дорр из рода Скорпиона (сестра);Демон.

Родители:

Отец: Князь Сарх''арр Менефестоль Торин Сорихх-Ватт де Сорим-Хатт Дейэль Дорр Клан Скорпиона; Демон

Мать: (курсив) Владычица Горгуль Эмирра Сотейн Фаррхх Тирем Миэ'kk (черным (мертва) - линия сестры); Горгулья

Ближайшие Родственники (живые):

Аморрил Сарх''арр Менефестоль Форхх де Риаль Росиф Сорим-Хатт Дэйэль Дорр (дядя — линия отца); Демон

Ямирра Оливия Сориэнн Сотейн Миэ'kk (тетя — линия сестры); Горгулья

Дорринэ …..» - пергамент тихо выскользнул из дрожащих рук.

Гарри даже не стал читать дальше, все, что его интересовало, он уже узнал. Довольно длинный список новых родственников, можно было изучить и позже.

– Сапфира...

Демоница, сжала Гарри в объятьях. Ей хотелось на мелкие кусочки порвать этих смертных. Каждый раз, смотря на этот свиток, ее охватывала безграничная ярость. За боль этого юноши и за жестокость других.

– Как же так, Сапфира? Мне столько раз твердили, что мой оте... Поттер, любил Эванс? Как? Как, он мог?

– У меня нет, ответов на твои вопросы, Гарри. Но могу сказать тебе одно. Твоя мать, возможно, жива. - Гарри, так резко развернулся в кольце ее рук, что почти повалил их на пол. Но демоница, резко взмахнула мощными крыльями, практически закрывая всю комнату от обзора. Кожистые перепонки открылись, и пару взмахов хватило, что бы вернуть равновесие.

Парень, снова прижался к горячей демонической кожи. Слез не было, только пустота. Поттер знал, что зачеркнутые линии, означают отречение от рода или родства. Курсив, что произошло отречение, но не полное, а односторонне. Значит,у него есть семья, но она не принадлежит этому миру. Теперь Гарри сам, являлась нелюдью, пусть и наполовину. Выбор, который ему некогда давала Сапфира, больше не актуален. Он никогда не сможет остаться в этом мире. Ему здесь не место. Даже если он и обретет любовь, найдет человека, который искренне полюбит его, Гарри знал, он не останется. Уйдет вместе с сестрой. Поттер каждый день, чувствовал давление этого мира. Не только груза ответственности, но и его магии. Мир, словно выталкивал за свои приделы чужаков. Придавливая своим ограниченным магическим фоном, как каменной глыбой. Однажды Гарри поделился ощущениями с Сапфирой. Та, вопреки его ожиданиям не засмеялась и не стала подтрунивать за ним. Она просто объяснила, что магия демонов иная. Источники, которыми питаются демоны, не подходят для живых существ, из-за чего чувствуются их чужеродность. Магия этой расы, гораздо сильнее любого смертного волшебного народа. Демоны, как правило, бессмертны. Они способны выбирать между Перерождением и Забвением.

Поттер чувствовал, как привычный и обыденный мир, снова рассыпался как паззл. В крепких объятьях сестры было тепло и уютно, наверное, ему бы следовало поплакать, успокоится. Но на место горю пришла ярость. Постепенно Гарри понимал, что бы ни произошло семнадцать лет назад, он узнает. Обязательно!

Не могла его... мать... бросить. Не могла.

Возникал закономерный вопрос. Почему Леди Малфой, вообще оказалась беременной от Джеймса Поттера. Он, был женат на магглорожденной ведьме. По срокам, месяц зачатия — конец декабря 1979 года. На этот период, Поттер был женат, уже как два с половиной месяца. Измена? Насилие?

Куда пропала сестра Люциуса? Почему о ней никто и никогда не слышал?

Гарри выбрался из кольца рук Сапфиры. Тяжелые мысли и гнев, заставляли огонь в камине полыхать неровными сполохами. Согнувшись к коленям, Гарри почувствовал, как что-то мокрое потекло по щекам. Коснувшись пальцами кожи лица, он увидел на них ярко-алые разводы.

Рваный выдох рядом, заставил Гарри обернуться на звук.

А Сапфира с ужасом и печалью смотрела на своего воспитанника. Лицо осунулось, а кожа побледнела. По щекам, как дорожки от дождя, прочертили кровавые слезы. Некогда ярко-зеленые, изумрудные глаза, почернели и стали цвета обсидиана. Губы наоборот покраснели, не скрывая удлинившихся клыков. С каждым ударом своего не радостного прошлого, Гарри или теперь уже Альтаир, терял человечность. Все больше и больше отдаваясь демонскому наследию.

Демоница горестно вздохнула. Это было последствие, которого она так боялась. Демоническая сущность, питается от негативных эмоций — страха, печали, гнева. Но если новорожденный получит их слишком много, он рискует впасть в ярость берсерка. Тогда та, настолько затмевает разум, что первопричина ее возникновения становиться главной целью. С Поттером помимо этого, есть другая проблема — он слишком быстро становиться демоном. Его разум может не выдержать, и ей не нужен монстр и психопат.

К счастью, Поттер был не первым и не последним, чья сила готова была прорваться раньше времени. Она знала, как сдержать ее. В Аллее, она его отвлекла, но сейчас переполненный болью, Гарри ее не услышит. А затевать бой, Сапфира не собиралась. Поттер его не выиграет, лишь покалечит себя. А ей это надо?

Быстро, пока мальчишка не очухался от потрясения. Сапфира, схватила рукой его за шею. Буквально затащив к себе на колени. Твердой хваткой нагнула голову к своей шее, а длинным когтем другой разрезала себе плоть. Тонкой струйкой за ворот потекла темная, почти черная кровь.

Сейчас, за окном был разгар ночи, время, когда сила демона наиболее активна.

По гостиной прошелся ветерок, колыхнул занавеси на окнах, попробовал на вкус огонь в камине и наконец, обрел свою цель.

Двое существ на диване. Одна, сильная и древняя, второй — молодой и неугомонный. Еще совсем молоденький, но уже хищник.

Густой запах крови, наполнил комнату. Крови, пропитанной магией и силой.

– Сапфира... не надо...

– Пей придурок.

– Я не могу...

– ПЕЙ, я сказала!

– Сапфира...

«Тьма, до чего упрямый осел». Ну, не объяснишь же ребенку, что его магия в считанные секунды разворошит полдома. На это нет времени. Не слушая лепет Поттера, Сапфира с силой прижала его губы к ране. Стоило крови коснуться губ мальчишки, как тот словно голодающий вампир присосался к крови.

Сапфира застонала - больно не было, но ее магия, сильная и древняя, была словно живой организм. Всячески противясь обескровливанию хозяйки. Обычно, в таких ситуациях, демоны сцеживали кровь и давали ее молодняку. Но, сейчас просто не было времени на это.

Момент, когда по венам прошлась огненная волна, дал понять Сапфире, что Поттеру хватит. Она активно все это время боролась со своей магией, дабы та не ударила по Гарри. Теперь, видимо магия, чтобы не позволить сцеживать кровь кровопийце, стала превращать ее в яд.

В иное время, Сапфира порадовалась бы такой защите собственного организма, но не сейчас. Она не знала, достаточно ли выпил мальчик.

Уложив Гарри на диван, Сапфира стала проверять его состояние. Слава тьме, он был в норме. Успела.

– Поттер, кто ж тебя, проклял на небесах? Ты меня раньше времени в Бездну отправишь.

– Сапфира. Ты не против, если я пойду спать? Не хочу думать, ни о свитке, ни о том, что сейчас произошло.

Демоница, молча подняла Поттера на руки и отнесла в спальню. Сразу, как только голова мальчишки коснулась подушки, тот уснул.

– Спи, горе мое. Поплачут еще, от тебя маги. Слишком «горячим» оказалось Наследство. - С этими словами демоница вышла в коридор, тихо прикрыв за собою дверь.

Вопреки ожиданию, Сапфира так и не смогла заснуть. Растревоженная магия, как ток, с гулом ходила по венам. Остывший камин, отбрасывал от ярко-красных углей мрачные тени.

Сидеть в гостиной, пропахшей кровью и темной магией, не хотелось.

Сапфира, все же решила направиться в библиотеку. А заодно собрать Поттеру чемодан. Завтра, с утра у него будет «похмелье». Такая «старая» кровь, была как хорошо выдержанный алкоголь.

Разобравшись со школьным чемоданом Гарри, Сапфира направилась в библиотеку.

Блэки, видимо были повернуты на темной магии, обстановка была как в фильмах ужасов. Длинные темные коридоры, заросшие паутиной и заставленные разным хламом. Вроде ржавых доспехов или высохших, непонятно кому и когда принадлежавших конечностей.

Хотя не ей пугаться. В демоническом мире одно небо чего стоит. Нормальный смертный от таких красок, сразу спятит. Наверное, так и представляют магглы ад.

Стоило Сапфире зайти в библиотечную залу, как в камине тут же ярко вспыхнул огонь. Пламя болезненно резануло по глазам. С недовольным рыком и взмахом руки, пламя потухло.

Демону не нужно освещение, они способны видеть и в кромешной тьме.

Книга, которую Сапфира вытащила, оказалась весьма интересной. Что-то про яды из грибов. «Дроу тут нет. Они обожают настойки из грибов».

Время перевалило за два часа ночи, когда где-то глубоко в душе резонансом запела магия.

Яркая луна, тускло освещала почти всю библиотеку. Но Сапфиру это не волновало. Она чувствовала чужака. Гостя, незванного в этот дом.

Демоница, до этого вальяжно устроившаяся на самом верху шкафа, насторожилась. Забытая книга, так и осталась сиротливо лежать на полке. Тенью, буквально сливаясь окружающей обстановкой, Сапфира бесшумно передвигалась со шкафа на шкаф. Не рискуя пользоваться магией, дабы не привлечь внимания, демоница до предела натянула нить с Гарри. Если ему будет угрожать, хоть малейшая опасность, она придет.

По комнате прошлась темная и одуряющая магия демонов. Но гораздо сильнее, чем у нее. Немногие в ее мире, могли с ней состязаться. Но, все же были и те, кто намного опытней и сильнее. Демоница ощерилась, черты её лица потекли, превращаясь в маску зверя. Глаза заволокло тьмой, а сердце практически перестало биться. Сапфира молниеносно стала вытягивать из Плана, силу Бездны. До предела накачивая себя магией. Противник был очень силен и опасен. По хребту прошла волна магии и за ней следом, стали из кожи появляться матово-черные костяные гребни. Они чуть блестели в лунном свете от яда. Уши прижались к черепу, четко ловя каждый шорох. Строение тела, стало менее человечным, практически удлиняясь как у кошки. Кожа потемнела. Хвост, до этого тонкий, стал расширяться к копчику, а на конце образовывалось жало. Всю плоть покрыл антрацитовый чешуйчатый доспех. Не оставляя ни грамма голой кожи. Полное обращение. Высший Демон.

Тело двигалось само, в то время как разум анализировал и просчитывал. Движения, бесшумные, по своей пластичности не имея аналогов среди живых существ.

Вдруг из самого темного угла хлынула тьма. Сапфира буквально стелилась теперь, легко продвигаясь под самым потолком на шкафах. Струи тьмы, стали свиваться, как клубок змей. Соткав высокую фигуру мужчины. Его длинные черные волосы водопадом струились до бедер. Они словно, продолжение той тьмы, уходили в темноту. Темный сюртук не скрывал поджарого тела. Глаза, безостановочно искали в полумгле врага. Глаза, как две капли похожие на Сапфирины. Бездонные и черные. Демонические. У него не было ни крыльев, ни хвоста. Он выглядел как обычный человеческий мужчина. Но не для Сапфиры. Она знала правду. Он был гораздо старшее ее и сильнее. Ему не стоило труда держать иллюзию. Настолько правдоподобную, что, не зная не отличить от реальности.

В длинных, тонких пальцах был зажат меч. Его светлые грани, словно поглощали лучи луны.

Сапфира приготовилась дорого продать свою жизнь. Она была уверена, что это либо Ищейка — тот кто, ищет и карает неугодных своему клану, либо демон, пришедший на запах ее крови.

Напряжение в мышцах стало запредельным, а магия распирала изнутри. Толчок. Прыжок. Безмолвная тень, летит сверху на незваного гостя. Но... Резкий взмах полов сюртука, открывшие шелковую ярко-малиновую подкладку и хищник, еще мгновенье грозивший смертью мужчине, с оглушительным грохотам сбивает стеллажи. Буквально на несколько метров, отлетая и врезаясь в противоположную стену, оставляя там вмятину. Но она не медлит, яростно ощерив клыки, припадая к земле, готовится к новому прыжку... Полет... Удар... Хищник прижат, к полу тяжелым мужским телом. Тонкая грань клинка, царапая доспех, высекает искры. Не рыпнуться. Обе руки, захвачены над головой в тиски. Глаза в глаза. Клинок подымается для последнего удара, того, что, отправит за грань. Поверженная хищница, безмолвно шепчет слова древнего наречия Горгуль, которые с последним ударом ее сердца, потащат в мир Бездны и ее убийцу. Но...

( речь на языке демонов)

– Сапфира? - Недоуменный возглас, сбил демоницу, и та, наконец, впервые, разглядела лицо ее противника.

– Аморрил? Аморрил?... Ты... Сукин ты сын! Мы чуть не поубивали друг друга!

– Спокойна сестра. Тише. - Темный смешок разорвал, пылкую речь.

– Тише? Я тебе дам тише! А ну, пусти меня! - Сапфира принялась, что есть мочи извиваться под тяжелым весом. Но мужчина еще сильнее засмеялся и всем весом буквально лег на нее. Хитиновый панцирь заскрипел, противореча такому обращению. А Сапфира захрипела, от недостатка воздуха. Демон, приподнялся, что бы дать демонице вздохнуть, но руки, зажатые в захват, сжал сильнее. Он знал свою сестру. Не раз они устраивали бои. Сапфира была горяча и скора на расправу - опасный противник. Пока, она словно дикая кошка, извивается и шипит, лучше переждать. А то, даже он со всей своей силой, расцарапанным лицом не отделается.

– Ну, не шипи моя Jri'merri (непереводимое, ласкательное для сестра) — демон, не спешил успокаивать свою родственницу, слушая ее многоэтажную брань с таким внимание на лице, словно ему это было интересно.

– Seru ngyeo vjfdgo lldjuf mfhk drf! Forh, ghdik nfov/m,depru. Ammorriell! (Цензура...)... - Постепенно сопротивление становилось все меньше и меньше. Доспех, сверкнув напоследок своей черной чешуей, исчез. Снова бледно-молочная кожа, сверкнула в лунных лучах, полностью идентичная с мужчиной. С всхлипом тонкие руки, обернулись вокруг шеи парня и притянули его к себе.

– Ну, тише... ну, чего ты ревешь sae'll? (глупышка) — Аморрил был растерян. Сапфира на его памяти никогда не плакала, детские годы он в расчет не брал. Та же, цеплялась за него так, словно он вот-вот исчезнет. Из ее лепета сказанного ему в район шеи, Аморрил понял причину.

Он сам прижал к себе сестру. Как ребенка подняв на руки и сел в ближайшее кресло, нежно укачивая. Дело в том, что последний раз, когда они виделись, он пал на поле боя. Никто из родных не знал, как долго будет идти Возрождение. Сапфира же, единственная с кем Аморрил был по настоящему в близких родственных отношениях, знала что тот может и не Возродиться. Совсем незадолго, до битвы, потерял своего партнера. Его смерть сильно ударила по нему. Зная все это, не трудно предположить, что возможно, Аморрил не захочет вернуться и уйдет за своим любимым.

Видимо, Сапфира думала так же. Со дня его смерти, прошло более двухсот лет, и видимо его сестра уверилась в его окончательной гибели.

После осознания его в живых наступил шок.

– Ты идиот, ты знаешь? Оставил меня в этом гадюшнике. Я отцу всю плешь проела, что бы он меня в Фенрион отпустил. Я не могла больше находиться там без тебя. - Сапфира подняла голову с его груди и посмотрела на своего брата. Они были такими разными и невероятно схожи. Никто из семьи не мог понять, что они нашли друг в друге. Лишь с сестрой Аморрил был сам собой. Многие знали его как Холодного Князя или Пожирателя душ. От Аморрила всегда веяло ледяным спокойствием. Об его хладнокровии и невозмутимости ходили легенды. Но яркая и стремительная Сапфира, смогла разбить эту глыбу льда. Они учились друг у друга — Аморрил у Сапфиры жажды жизни, а та, у брата, суровому искусству Игры. Когда маска становится твоей сутью, но не жизнью.

– И что, отправил он тебя туда? - Аморрил как в детстве, запустил в шевелюру Сапфиры свою руку. Выпустив когти, словно расческой стал их перебирать. С колен донеслось довольное урчание. Ну, прям кошка. Тьма!

– Куда он денется! Я его восточную залу разнесла, после того, как на одном из приемов, они попытались познакомить меня с...ааа... Не помню, как его зовут. Впрочем, не важно. - Аморрил глухо засмеялся. Иногда в шутку, они звали друг друга придуманными еще в детстве кличками. Он, прозвал Сапфиру анакондой, а та его аспидом. Они, несмотря на ласки и любовь, могли в считанные секунды превратиться в смертельных для других врагов.

Сапфира и Аморрил еще долго разговаривали в темной библиотеке. Вспоминая и заполняя пробелы вынужденной разлуки.

Ближе к рассвету, когда была распита за разговорами почти полная бутылка огневиски, на лестнице скрипнула половица.

Несмотря на алкоголь, демоны были трезвы. В конце концов — они не пьянеют.

– Кто еще в доме? - тихий вопрос Аморрила, застал Сапфиру врасплох, она за болтовней забыла рассказать тому о Зове, впрочем, как и спросить у него самого, что он делает в этом мире.

Дверь заскрипела, а свечи в канделябре внезапно зажглись, ослепляя демонов. А в проходе, в одних пижамных штанах, на босу ногу, застыл Гарри. Не эстетично открыв рот. Ну, ему простительно, не каждый день увидишь такую картину...

POV Гарри

Поттер проснулся очень рано. Вчерашний вечер совсем не хотелось вспоминать. Он, как кошмар, который помнишь, но гонишь от себя. Повалявшись в кровати и поняв, что не уснуть, Гарри решил пойти почитать в библиотеку. Сапфира, наверняка спит. А о результатах, ритуала, Поттер решил, подумать потом.

Холодные напольные покрытия студили кожу ног, заставляя парня поджимать пальцы. Но, возвращаться за тапочками тот, не хотел. Дверь библиотеки почему-то была приоткрыта, хотя он точно помнил, что запирал ее.

Дверь легко открылась, скрипя несмазанными петлями, а в лампах зажегся свет. Только вот картина, что предстала перед Гарри, была самой бредовой, что могла бы присниться. Если бы это был сон. Поттер ущипнул себя. Нет, ему это не сниться.

В большом кресле, напротив камина, сидел мужчина, на вид лет двадцати пяти-тридцати. Только вот принять его за человека даже слепой не смог бы. От внешности до самой ауры, все кричало ДЕМОН. На его коленях, перебросив ноги, через подлокотник, сидела Сапфира. И оба яростно щурились от яркого света.

«Вот, блин попал...»

Конец POV

( на демонском языке)

– Сапфира. Ты мне ничего сказать не хочешь?

– Неа. Гарри знакомься — Аморрил, мой брат. Аморрил — Гарри, мой брат! - видя, как у обоих одинаково вытягиваются лица, Сапфира хихикнула.

– Чего?

– Какое единодушие, я прям умиляюсь.

– Сапфира, прекрати этот балаган и говори серьезно. - Аморрил строго глянул на сестру. Сам же повернув голову в сторону молодого парня, хищно втянул ноздрями воздух. Пахнуло, молодым и совсем юным демоном. Правда, с какими-то примесями в крови.

«Что за?»

Аморрил, резко спихнул Сапфиру, приложив ту об пол. А сам вскочил с кресла.

— Ты что, его обратила? Совсем мозгов лишилась или моя смерть на тебя так повлияла?

– Заткнись, Аморрил! Прежде, чем мы наговорим друг другу гадостей, послушай меня. Он мой Зов. Это был единственный выход. Ты же знаешь, для Зова мы все сделаем!

Пристально посмотрев на демоницу, Аморрил кивнул.

– Почему отец не в курсе?

– Потому что, ЗОВ, вытащил меня из Фенриона. Прямо за несколько минут до начала Совета.

– Хмм. Только ты можешь, на ровном месте, найти себе кочки. - Аморрил, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд сестры, вплотную подошел к ее протеже. И теперь самому младшему брату.

Гарри даже пискнуть не успел, как мужчина вплотную нагнулся к нему. Длинные волосы Поттера за ночь превратились в пучок не расчессаных прядей. По сравнению с аккуратным братом Сапфиры, он почувствовал смущение. Тем временем, Аморрил к чему-то принюхивался, а потом снова обернулся к сестре.

– Аморилл, а что ты делаешь в этом мире? - тот сначала недоуменно посмотрел на нее, а потом ответил.

– Властелин устроил чистку, среди князей. Кто-то, призывает мелких чертей и демонов. Сначала думали тоже Зов, но проследив, обнаружили сильную темную магию. И принадлежит она смертному. Весьма сильному, но человеку. Князья стали повально отчитываться. Ибо литература, по подобным вызовам, была давным-давно изъята из других миров.

– Может где-то сохранилась?

– Нет. У всех князей свои книги на месте. Значит, кто-то из наших помогает этому магу.

– Обнаружили кто?

– Нет, конечно. Следы все подтерты.

– От каждого клана послали Ищеек. Пять из двенадцати ничего не обнаружили, еще трое, не вернулись. Еще трое, вообще не в нашем мире, а на Зове. Пока они его не исполнят, не доступны. Ну, а меня след привел в этот мир. Сюда же - в особняк я попал, потому что почуял силу демона. Из наших в этом мире, только я. Вот и решил проверить дезертира.

– Ясно. Маг здесь? Ты уверен?

– На все сто.

Гарри и Сапфира переглянулись. И у них возникла лишь одна кандидатура — Волан-де-Морт. Но, демоница не стала, говорить о своих предположениях. Это нужно было еще доказать. Самый очевидный выбор, не всегда верный.

– Ты к нам надолго?

– Пока не выгонишь пинком домой.

– Отлично Аморрил. У нас такая пирушка назревает. Я тебе потом покажу свой второй облик.

– Змеи, что-ли?

Буммм!

– Аучч. Мне то, за что!

– Ой, Гарри прости, я промахнулась! Милый, не больно?

– Вот, ведь, Гарри или Альтаир. Ммм. Второе, мне больше нравиться. Так вот. Садюга у нас сестра!

Шмяккк

– Мазила! Альтаир, мне кажется или рядом со мной, она впадает в детство?

Бумм

– Тьма!

– Аааа. Попала!

– Угомонись чертовка.

– Не сравнивай меня с этой чернью!

– Аристократка блин!

ВззззбббЛИЧЧ!

– Ну, все! Альтаир, пригнись, малыш!

Бобамсс!

– Сволочь! Моя прическа!

«Пипец! Вот я попал» - передать то, что сейчас здесь творилось, нельзя было бы и на холсте. Ранее аккуратная библиотека, превратилась в мусорное побоище.

Это если не считать заваленных еще ранее стеллажей. И что они тут делали, что бы завалить всю секцию?

Несколько часами позже.

– Какая необходимость заставила тебя, кормить его своей кровью? - Сапфира встрепенулась. Аморрил, словно коршун, ходил вокруг Поттера.

– Магический дисбаланс?

– Причина?

– Шок.

– Причина?

– Аморрил!

– Эй, я все еще тут! - Поттер, попытался привлечь внимание.

– А по-другому нельзя было?

– Нет!

– А может...

– Не выдержал бы...

– Ну...

– Аморрил, я не маленькая. Сама разберусь.

– Ну, конечно. Кто тут у меня на шее сырость разводил?

– Ах ты, Аспид! Гадюка, ну погоди.

– Да ладно, подумаешь, зато будет, что рассказать отцу...

В неуспевшего договорить мужчину полетели вазы и вся утварь, что попадалась Сапфире под руку. Тот, невозмутимо уворачивался от летящих в него предметов, продолжал расписывать Сапфире, как будут рады дома, анекдотам с Зова.

Сам, же Гарри предпочел в этот маленький Армагеддон не вмешиваться.

«Боже! Сохрани и спаси магический мир. Одной Сапфиры, как будто было мало. Черт, а завтра школа»

- Сапфира, а мы завтракать будем?

– А?

– Балда, дите есть хочет. А ты тут, занялась уборкой и перестановкой!

Вопреки ожиданиям, больше в Аморрила ничего не полетело. А тот, подойдя к Гарри, и обняв того за плечи повел к выходу. При этом выговаривая ему. Хотя Поттер, ясно понимал, слова предназначались не ему:

– Пойдем. Я угощу тебя фирменным домашним рецептом. Пальчики оближешь — Летучая Ассморанская мышь, замеченная в крови дракона. Мммм.

– Аэээ…

– Пойдем, пойдем. Пока эта истеричка успокоится. Мы с тобой и...

Постепенно голоса удалялись и вскоре стали совсем не слышны. Сапфира, сначала стояла с изумленным выражением на лице. Но потом, словно встряхнувшись пакостно улыбнулась.

«Братик. Снова со мной!»

– Где там, эта книжка о ядовитых грибах... Помню... черт, вот, ведь стеллаж высокий… он обожал, пирог из грибов … Хи-ихихи…

Да, у кого-то будет, совсем не райская жизнь.

Ведь у демонов весьма черное чувство юмора...


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 11. Путешествие в Хогвартс.

Невзирая на то, что времени до школы оставалось не так много, Гарри и Аморрил успели познакомиться и немного узнать друг друга. Брат Сапфиры оказался весьма сильным, строгим и умным демоном. Он был из тех, кто ясно понимал, когда время шуткам и веселью, а когда необходимо быть собранным и серьезным.

Гарри он очень понравился. Если с Сапфирой парень чувствовал себя раскованно и легко, то Аморрил невольно заставлял Поттера всегда быть серьезным. Конечно, никто не нападал на Гарри и не стращал, просто сама аура старшего демона настолько подавляла, что слабая демоническая сила Гарри всегда была готова к атаке. Он понимал, что присутствие сильного демона заставит его силу развиваться сильнее и более правильно. Чем могущественней демон, тем больше развивается дар ученика. Ко всему прочему, магия демона устроена так, что она усиливается для защиты своего носителя в зависимости от его окружения и обстоятельств. Так что два далеко не слабых демона своим присутствием сильно поощряли его новый дар.

Аморрил расспрашивал его о жизни и событиях, что привели к решению призвать Сущность. Надо отметить, что Сапфира предпочла не вмешиваться, давая Гарри самому решать, что и как говорить. Гарри, самое поразительное, скрывать ничего не стал, пусть и коротко, но весьма четко и объемно описал свои приключения с первого курса и по сей день.

Реакция на рассказ была не такой впечатляющей, как у демоницы, но не менее страшной.

Аморрил, в отличии Сапфиры, не проявлял гнева в выплеске сил Бездны, хотя его ярость была не менее сильной. Красивое лицо, словно застывало безжизненной восковой маской, только глаза, наполненные яростью, темнели и превращались в два омута. Черты заострялись и становились четкими, хищными. Аура, приглушенная стальной волей, освобождалось, и тогда все живое чувствовало ее тяжесть. Аморрил в гневе был спокоен и мрачен, но намного страшнее его сестры.

Дети всегда были ценней сокровищ для рас-долгожителей. Чем дольше живет раса, тем короче срок рождаемости детей. У Высших эльфов за всю жизнь могло рождаться до трех детей. А у демонов - от силы пятеро. К сожалению, способность перерождаться что-то меняла, и не многие демоницы способны понести от одного демона. Поэтому раса была полигамна, и иногда у одной демоницы были дети от разных отцов.

Каждый ребенок был по истине, даром. Дети до своего совершеннолетия были неприкасаемы. Если ребенок попадал в чужой, даже враждебный ему клан, как правило, возвращался целым и невредимым в лоно семьи. А вот когда дитя вырастало, то это уже другое дело. За убийство совершеннолетнего кроме вендетты ничего не грозило.

Именно поэтому ярость демонов была такой сильной. По их меркам Гарри был еще ребенком.

Чемодан со школьными вещами давно собран, и Аморрил предложил пораньше отправиться на вокзал.

Долетев до вокзала, демон оставил сестру и Гарри на крыше здания железнодорожного вокзала, а сам улетел. Куда именно, он не сказал. Кстати, полет, особенно без метлы, очень нравился Поттеру. Ничего более захватывающего парень еще не испытывал. Метла давала совсем иные ощущения, в отличие от «живого» полета. Невозможно передать чувства, когда тело ощущает вибрации взмахов крыльев, ритмичные и тяжелые. Как тело демона становится обжигающе горячим от разгоняемой по нему крови. Маневры были плавные, в отличие от метлы - та двигалась рывками. Иногда Сапфира могла за один взмах подняться на два или три этажа или резко ухнуть в низ.

Полет был сравним, наверное, только с «русскими горками», на которых Поттеру один раз удалось покататься.

Гарри не мог дождаться, когда сам сможет летать. К сожалению, вместе с другими способностями ему не доступно была и полная трансформация. Пока.

Правда Сапфира не говорила ему, как долго ждать, хотя сейчас это было и не важно. С каждым прожитым днем сила его наследия увеличивалась. Все меньше оставляя в парне человеческой крови и магии, превращая в истинное дитя Бездны.

Когда Аморрил прилетел, оказалось, что он летал на место ночевки и забрал свои вещи. Сейчас, когда Гриммуалд плейс будет пуст, демон решил жить там. Дела клана, по которым тот и появился в этом мире, больше не могли быть отложены. Поттер, как и Сапфира, подозревал Волан-де-Морта в учиненных в мире демонов бунте. Но, пока нет доказательств, давать Аморрилу лишнего подозреваемого означает отнимать и без того ограниченное время.

Аморрил, видимо, также понимал это, поэтому и не спрашивал их. Лучше самому собрать доказательства и от них искать виновного, а пока их нет, стоит просчитать все возможности.

Пока Поттер предавался философским размышлениям, Аморрил разговаривал с Сапфирой и что-то ей передал в сумке. Затем подошел к Гарри и вручил ему увесистую коробку с проделанными воздушными отверстиями.

Поттер непонимающе уставился на демона. Тот лишь хмыкнул и произнес:

- Несмотря на то, что домой я пока улетать не собираюсь, решил преподнести тебе запоздалый подарок. К прошедшему дню рождения и вступления семью, как младшего брата, – Аморрил обнял оторопевшего Гарри и, ни слова больше не сказав, взметнулся в небеса.

- Что это было?

- Аморрил весьма скуп на проявления эмоций. То, что произошло в особняке, огромное исключение. Наверное, большую роль сыграла наша разлука. Со мной, сколько себя помню, Аморрил всегда вел себя более расковано. Хотя и приходилось заставлять его показывать именно то, что он чувствует, а не играет, – демоница подошла к Гарри и прижала того спиной к себе. Легкое дуновение ветерка в прохладном и промозглом воздухе позднего лета означало, что демоница раскрыла крылья. Поттер покрепче вцепился в ее руки. - То, что Аморрил так свободно с тобой общался, да еще и подарил подарок, говорит о многом. Хотя бы о том, что он считает тебя действительно братом, а не очередным безликим родичем. К сожалению, Аморрил мало с кем родных в таких открытых отношениях. Он скрытен и не в меру злопамятен, – Сапфира, чуть напружинила ноги и взлетела ввысь, быстро набирая скорость.

- В смысле? Они чем-то прогневали его? – Гарри пришлось кричать, чтобы сквозь порывы ветра быть услышанным.

- Да нет. Просто некоторые из нашей семьи считают, что могут спокойно влезать в личную жизнь и шуровать там, словно кочергой в углях. Аморрил был не очень счастлив таким положением дел. Все, кто активно лез, куда не надо, немедленно были отнесены в его черный список. Теперь со многими у Аморрила отношения холодного нейтралитета.

Гарри ничего на это не сказал. Он слишком рано понял, что чувствуешь, когда твою жизнь и судьбу решают за тебя.

Буквально за пару минут они приземлились за барьером, в темном закутке тупика на платформе, образующимся от каминов. Красный паровоз стоял на перроне, пыхтя и фыркая. Времени практически не осталось, через десять минут поезд отправлялся в Хогвартс.

Стоило Гарри отойти от сестры, как та сразу же превратилась в нунду.

Крупная пантера бесшумно встряхнулась, очищая шкуру от пыли и грязи, кружившей в потревоженном крыльями воздухе. Она толстым слоем покрывала стены и пол этого закутка.

Гарри же осмотрел себя, как-то не привлекательно будет выйти на платформу в пыли и грязи. Но одежда оказалась чистой и нисколько не запятнанной. На нем была одета черная шелковая рубашка. Штаны парень выбрал из шелка акромантула, также черного цвета.

На ногах были сапоги до колена из кожи австролпийского питона, магического родственника анаконды. Шкура этой змеи была темно-зеленой с красивым ромбовидным узором различных оттенков зеленого. Так как сентябрь выдался с холодными ветрами, Гарри надел поверх рубашки мантию темно-зеленого цвета, расшитую на заказ кельтскими рунами по подолу и на рукавах. Его гардероб завершали тонкие перчатки на руках и черная бархатная лента на шее со змеевиком. Этот камень был подарком Сапфиры на день рождение. Змеевик - натуральный природный камень, найденный в магических областях, обладал рядом необычных магических свойств. Для обычного мага совершенно бесполезных, но для обладающего парселтангом - просто незаменимых. Он помогал такому магу раскрыть магию, защищал от ядов и многих вредящих носителю зелий.

Как объяснила ему Сапфира, на демонов он влиял не менее сильно. Демону змеевик помогал стабилизировать магию, развивать скрытые таланты и являлся накопителем для лишней остаточной магии.

Длина волос Поттера стала очень впечатляющей – почти до самой талии.

Его волосы Сапфира заплела в прическу, которую носят демоны на официальных приемах. Она напоминала французскую косу, только ее пряди были весьма хитро переплетены, создавая красивую вязь. Коса не заплеталась до конца, а только до середины общей длины. В свободные пряди были вплетены две ленты. Черные и бархатные. Одна короткая - изнутри, с кинжалом или симатэ (тонкий и обоюдоострый клинок, не превышающий размера ладони, иногда его кропили ядом или рунами). Вторая лента - переплеталась спиралью по всей длине волос.

Вздохнув, Поттер переглянулся с Сапфирой и, гордо подняв голову, вышел на платформу. Шум и гам оглушил Гарри на пару минут. А демоница тихонько рыкнула от недовольства.

Гарри набрал в легкие воздуха и тихо выдохнул. Пора.

Стоило парню появиться на обозримом участке, как на них стали обращать внимание и шептаться. Поттер сразу заметил единственное во всей Англии семейство с платиновыми волосами – Малфоев. «Друзей» он опять же не увидел. Видимо, семейство Уизли хоть в чем-то неизменно – вечно опаздывает.

Малфой-младший с родителями стоял в окружении своих слизеринских друзей – Забини, Нотта, Гринграсс и Паркинсон.

Парень сразу понял, когда Малфои его заметили. Драко что-то сказал отцу, и тот, обернувшись, встретился с ним взглядом. Слизеринцы собирались сесть на поезд, но теперь они остановились, дожидаясь его.

POV Драко.

До начала учебного года Драко был в приподнятом настроении. Юноша, которого они так неожиданно встретили в Алее, очень понравился парню. Конечно, как приятель, Забини ему голову открутит, если он посмотрит в сторону другого.

Новый знакомый был невероятно красивым, только вот его характер Драко явно не подходил. Несмотря на то, что в отношениях с Забини он предпочитает пассивную роль, в жизни Драко никому не позволит быть выше себя.

Так что, этот привлекательный парень нравился Малфою во многом, но не как объект его сексуальных интересов.

Он был интересным и весьма загадочным. Драко очень интриговал тот факт, что Альтаир был не похож ни на одного из его знакомых. Парень обладал хитростью Слизеринцев, умом Рэйвенкло и харизматичностью так не любимого им Гриффиндора.

Сам не заметив, Драко сбросил свою маску и показал истинное лицо, хотя это претило его воспитанию и кодексу Малфоев.

Но Альтаир был настолько неординарен, что юноша, стремясь разговорить своего собеседника, сам открывался.

Драко с нетерпением ждал начало учебных будней, он почему-то был уверен, что тот поступит на его факультет. Надо, кстати, принять еще и тот факт, что его фамильяром была нунда. Добавляя Драко предвкушения от занятий с такой компанией в Хогварте.

Но, помимо мыслей об Альтаире, Драко волновала судьба еще одного человека – Поттера. Отец, как и его крестный в семейном кругу, не держали секретов, и Драко знал многое о жизни героя.

Он не раз хотел вмешаться и открыть этому придурку глаза на то, что им крутят и вертят, как хотят.

Сдерживало то, что Малфой-младший понимал, что ему вряд ли поверят, а скорее всего, донесут директору. Он не сомневался, что «добрый» и «светлый» Дамблодор сразу устранит Малфоев.

И Драко скрепя сердцем играл навязанную и опостылевшую ему роль.

Теперь же, перед самым началом нового года от Поттера ни слуху, ни духу. Когда Малфой узнал, что именно задумал наш светлый полководец и умудренный жизнью маг – Дамблодор, разбил многие дорогие и антикварные безделушки в гостиной. Бессилие и отчаяние угнетало Малфоя, злила невозможность изменить положение вещей.

Несмотря на вражду, Драко никогда не лгал самому себе. Он уважал гриффиндорца и искреннее завидовал его чистоте и вере в людей. Он еще на первом курсе заметил в лохматом мальчишке в нелепых очках что-то такое, что вопреки разуму заставило протянуть руку. Только вот Уизли, этот нищеброд, видимо, изрядно прополоскал герою мозги. Гарри даже не услышал его, хотя Драко признал, что и сам повел себя глупо. Не будь в его словах столько пафоса, возможно, все было бы по-другому.

Что ж, время не воротишь назад, и Драко остается жить с тем, что есть.

Размышления Малфоя-младшего прервала Панси, остервенело дергающая его за рукав дорогой, жемчужно-голубоватой рубашки. Драко с недовольством заметил оставшуюся от ее цепких пальчиков складку и попытался ее разгладить. Упрямый шелк никак не поддавался.

Паркинсон, видимо, потеряв всякое терпение, незаметно, но не менее грубо повернула Драко в нужную сторону. А тот, наконец, заметил, что именно так разволновало подругу.

Сквозь толпу шел юноша. Он был невероятно красивым, его внешность была не характерна для британцев, привлекала внимание к этому парню. Рядом, в ногу с ним, шла огромная пантера. Мех лоснился в слабых и по-осеннему неярких лучах солнца. От каждого движения мощные мышцы перекатывались под шкурой. Походка животного была грациозной, но поступь тяжелая. Мягкие подушечки лап бесшумно касались земли, а хвост взволнованно метался из стороны в сторону. Кошка шла так близко, что правым боком плотно касалась бедра юноши.

Вещей с парнем Драко не заметил, зато оценил дорогие и явно не английского покроя вещи.

Толпа стала расходиться, как волна перед Моисеем. Тонкие аристократические пальцы незнакомого парня успокаивающе зарылись в мех на лбу его спутницы.

Как только Драко заметил рядом с парнем эту дикую представительницу кошачьих, он уже знал, кто так эффектно появился на перроне. Альтаир.

Хотя сейчас во всей Англии он, наверное, единственный, чьей спутницей является нунда. Если этих опасных магических существ вообще осталось хотя бы пару десятков. В Англии, например, их не встречали до сих пор вот уже как пару сотню лет. Но, не смотря ни на что, они составляли поистине колоритную пару. Альтаир и сам мог привлечь немало внимания своей красотой, но вместе с нундой был потрясающий эффект.

Панси, заметив киску, только приглушенно пискнула и вцепилась острыми наманикюренными ноготками в Блейза. Драко вздрогнул, благословляя Мерлина, что не он на месте его парня. Сам Забини только зашипел и постарался не заметно отодрать от своей руки намертво впившиеся пальцы девушки.

Драко, решил привлечь внимание отца.

- Отец? – Малфой-старший в этот момент что-то рассказывал его матери и все, что добился Драко, это косого взгляда в свою сторону.

- Отец? – устав ждать, пока рара обратит внимание на своего сына, Драко легко коснулся кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони. Наконец, Люциус оторвался от своей беседы и раздраженно повернулся к сыну.

- Драко, невежливо перебивать, особенно когда… - договорить отец не успел, встретившись взглядом с Альтаиром. Тот уже двигался в их сторону.

Драко выдохнул.

- Драко, ты знаешь этого парня? – Малфой-младший, не обернулся на голос, но ответил:

- Да. Его зовут Альтаир. Мы познакомились в Алее, я рассказывал о нем, – Гринграсс, которая и задала этот вопрос, заинтересованно наблюдала за попыткой новенького пробраться к ним.

- А ну да, а как же… - Панси, наконец, оставила Забини в покое, и уже вовсю прихорашивалась.

Драко фыркнул. Панси ничего не светит. Как бы он не любил Панси, подруга была слишком пустоголова для Альтаира. Да и крестный подозрительно поглядывал на его нового друга. Слишком масленый у того был взгляд в Алее.

И если Альтаир даже и ответит Панси, Северус делиться не любил. Драко хорошо знал зельевара и уверен в том, что тот положил глаз на новенького.

Пока Панси не начала мечтательно расписывать свой план охмурения, Драко поспешил прервать ее. Тем более Альтаир уже подошел.

- Потом. Когда сядем в купе, там и поговорим.

Конец POV.

Альтаир, подошел к группе слизеринцев. Он вежливо поздоровался с Мистером Малфоем, поцеловал руку Нарциссе, пожал руку Драко и познакомился с остальными слизеринцами.

Компания, распрощавшись с четой Малфоев, поспешила на поезд.

Сотни глаз как рентгеном прошлись по нему. Гарри поежился. Радовало хоть то, что рядом была Сапфира в роли нунды. Мало кто осмелится вешаться на парня с такой охраной.

Гарри вместе со слизеринцами направился искать свободное купе. Впереди шел Нотт и Гринграсс, а позади Малфой и Панси. Поттер шел со стороны окон, а Сапфира у дверей купе. Причем, парню даже в голову не пришло, что, открой кто-то дверь, и сюрприз будет не самым приятным. Сапфире было, видимо, тоже не до чувств окружающих. Все же столкнуться так близко с животным страшно, а, если она нунда, и подавно.

Гарри и компания почти дошли до следующего вагона, когда дверь купе, которое они проходили, открылась, послышался громогласный смех. Только грифы будут такими горлопанами. Из него буквально вывалились два рыжих парня и, споткнувшись о Сапфиру, растянулись на полу.

Компании слизеринцев предстала умильная картина, если бы не резко побелевшие лица близнецов Уизли. Те соляными изваяниями лежали на полу, буквально в дюйме от передних лап демоницы. Кошка равнодушно взирала на появившееся препятствие сверху вниз. Гарри же сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. Всю дорогу по коридору Сапфира ворчала – поезд вот уже как десять минут ехал в Хогвартс, от чего бедная сестра напрягала все свои мышцы, дабы удержать равновесие. Оказалось, что наличие двух пар конечностей ничуть не улучшает равновесия. Сейчас демоница проклинала тот день, когда согласилась отпустить Поттера в школу. И сама оказаться среди кучи детей и несдержанных подростков.

Драко с друзьями не спешил вмешиваться, да если бы и захотел, не стал. Во-первых, Сапфира не его фамильяр и не станет слушать чужака. А во-вторых, Малфой, как и любой слизеринец, не станет утруждать себя помощью ближнему своему без выгоды.

Так что слизеринцы флегматично ждали развязки.

Сапфира в то же время низко нагнула голову и шумно втянула носом воздух, взъерошив пряди рыжих волос. Ее мокрый нос практически коснулся щеки другого близнеца. Фред и Джордж Уизли упали вповалку, от чего переплелись конечностями в замысловатый крендель.

Гарри скосил глаза на купе, откуда вылезли братья. Там стало поразительно тихо, что и не удивительно. Практически весь вагон высыпал из своих купе и, прижавшись к косякам, наблюдал. В вагоне было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как муха пролетит.

«Сапфира, я устал и хочу сесть», - Гарри без слов перелез через Сапфиру, обошел препятствие из рыжих и пошел вперед.

Кошка в последний раз обнюхала одного из близнецов, фыркнула, обдав того теплым воздухом, и, перешагнув сразу через двоих, направилась за хозяином.

Когда слизеринцы и новый парень с нундой скрылись в следующем вагоне, Джордж Уизли потерял сознание. Именно его так тщательно обнюхивала киска. Фред не винил своего брата, он сам еле дышал от страха. До самого Хогвартса в их вагоне было тихо и спокойно.

В найденном, наконец-то, пустом купе Гарри знакомился с слизеринцами. Вопреки его мнению, они оказались интересными и не навязчивыми. В отличие от гриффиндорцев, они понимали, когда стоит замолчать и не лезть в личную жизнь собеседника. Хотя любопытством тоже не были обделены.

Слизеринцы уместились на одной стороне сидений, а Гарри с Сапфирой напротив.

Парень сел около окна, а демоница, развалившись рядом, заняла все оставшееся место.

Альтаир весело провел время, слушая истории слизеринцев. Он даже от души посмеялся над их пересказом его собственных приключений в роли Героя.

Сейчас недавняя жизнь казалась чужой и далекой. Так много событий и волнений прошло за эти неполные три месяца.

К середине поездки Гарри согласился сыграть с Драко в магические шахматы. Панси и Дафна весело смеялись над шутками Блейза. А Нотт, прислонившись к Драко, бессовестно дрых. Сгонять Сапфиру никто не решился, и Гарри в том числе. Когда подростки решили освободить место, Сапфира спала, попытка Гарри растормошить ее натыкалась на ворчливое рычание. Панси и Гринграсс не против были потесниться и вполне уютно чувствовали себя, зажатыми между парнями.

Так что решили киску оставить в покое. На шутку Нота, что неизвестно, кто у кого хозяин, Гарри только отшутился. Ну, не мог он сказать им, что Сапфира опасней любой нунды. От греха подальше – пусть спит.

Когда за окном начало смеркаться, а поезд вскоре должен был подъехать к станции в Хогсмиде, дверь купе открылась.

Совсем недавно Гарри удивлялся, что не видел ни Рона, ни остальных старых знакомых, и вот, пожалуйста.

В проходе открытого купе застыл Рон Уизли, рядом с ним стоял Лонгбботом. Правда, в этом напыщенном индюке узнать прежнего скромного Невилла было почти не реально. Довольно пухлый Лонгботтом смотрелся как карикатура рядом с мускулистым и высоким Роном. Нос Невилл гордо задрал к потолку и с натугой копировал Малфоя. По крайней мере, такое было впечатление от его позы.

За спиной парочки стояла Грейнджер с неизменным вороньим гнездом на голове и книжкой под мышкой. Рядом с ней, буквально повиснув на Дине Томасе, презрительно кривила личико Джинни Уизли. Вернее, опять же пыталась, со стороны ее выражение, больше было похоже на лицо разобиженного капризного ребенка, которому родители отказали в его прихоти.

Драко, сидевший напротив Поттера, оглядев колоритную толпу Гриффиндорцев, чуть не подавился шоколадкой, которую несколько секунд назад с удовольствием поглощал. Они с Гарри играли в шахматы на желание, продувшему Поттеру пришлось сбегать за Мадам-тележкой-со-сладостями и купить Малфою шоколадных лягушек.

Сам же Поттер отложил сладость, которую так не успел попробовать. Предчувствуя интуицией, что эта встреча спокойно не пройдет.

Там, где Рон и Малфой – жди скандала.

- Ты! – Невилл ткнул пухлым пальцем прямо в Гарри. Сам Поттер успел снова нацепить привычную маску холодного аристократа. Незаметно оглядев слизеринцев, он отметил их отчужденность и хладнокровие. Теперь он не сомневался, что многое видимое им, когда он был гриффиндорцем, была игра.

На восклицание Невилла парень поднял точеную бровь и презрительно сощурил яркие, малахитового цвета глаза.

Лонгботтом стушевался. Рон, увидев замешательство однокурстника, взял всё в свои руки.

- Твоя котяра напала на моих братьев. Джордж полчаса заикался – я требую извинений и…

Договорить Рон не успел. В разговор вмешалась Грейнджер.

- Какая киска! – Грейнджер буквально отпихнула Лонгботтома и зашла в купе. Гарри знал, что Грейнджер обожает кошек. И не важно, какой они породы. Иногда, когда они с Роном злились на Гермиону - шутили, что в старости она станет второй миссис Фигг.

Слизеринцы медленно офигевали. По наглости гриффы переплюнут любого.

А эта чокнутая, видимо, совсем от радости потеряла разум. Буквально подлетев к Сапфире, схватила ту за мягкие брылы и начала трепать их, как обычной домашней кошке. Гарри и все остальные выпали в осадок. Драко, вообще, нервно икнул. Грейнджер, словно не замечая упавшей мертвой тишины, продолжала ворковать над кошкой. Гарри задавался вопросом, какую кару ему ждать от своей сестры, или как он объяснит директору труп гриффиндорки в поезде. Нотт, сидевший практически напротив Грейнджер, поспешил убраться подальше, к двери, но не успел. Все буквально затаили дыхание, когда под продолжавшееся воркование глаза дикой кошки открылись. А Гарри громко матюгнулся. Грейнджер, заметив направленный на нее взор хищницы, улыбнулась и наклонилась вперед к кошке. Но тут же с визгом вскочила и попыталась протиснуться мимо Рона. Но он, как и все остальные, не отрываясь, смотрел на фамильяра новенького. Глаза животного полностью были черными. Таких глаз не бывает у обычных животных. Пантера медленно встала на лапы, не отрывая взора от Грейнджер. Гарри, чувствовавший бурю в Сапфире, понимал, что, не отведи он ее внимания на себя, и Грейнджер конец.

- Griel! Sarin uerf pondt, poll lored foegvоh. Asser loip'es vareti moseb! (Остановись! Смертная и дура, что с нее возьмешь. Ты же не хочешь проблем с директором!)

Внимание пантеры полностью перешло на Гарри. Медленно Поттер протянул руку и буквально затащил демоницу к себе на колени. На ворчание огромной кошки он не обращал никакого внимания. Двумя руками зарывшись в шкуру за мягкими подвижными ушами, стал яростно массировать. Буквально через минуту глаза кошки вернули себе нормальный цвет, а тело расслабилось. Купе наполнилось тихим урчаньем.

Драко и все остальные облегченно выдохнули, но рано. Гарри теперь сам был злой, как сотня чертей.

Хорошо, хоть вовремя вспомнил, что их знать он не должен и поэтому, повернувшись к Драко, яростно проговорил:

- Кто эта дура!

- Грейнджер. Наша знаменитая заучка из Золотого трио, – Малфой, взяв себя в руки, с возрастающим интересом наблюдал за гриффиндорцами.

- Понятно. Вижу, ваша репутация умной девушки весьма преувеличена, мисс Грейнджер. Неудивительно, что Поттер решил покинуть ваше общество.

- Да как ты…

- МОЛЧАТЬ! Пока я буду сейчас говорить! – Гарри перевел яростно горящий взор на Гермиону. – Чем ты думала, идиотка, когда трепала как котенка нунду! Совсем жизнь не мила? Решила соригинальничать в выборе самоубийства?

- Нунда? – Грейнджер побледнела.

- Я же говорю, Грейнджер, что дали тебе твое звание явно не заслужено. Только и можешь, что вызубривать, как автомат, - Альтаир презрительно усмехнулся.

- Но…

- Знаешь, Драко, я сначала тебе не очень-то и верил, когда ты рассказывал о гриффах, теперь же вижу – таких индюков еще поискать надо.

- Послушай, ты… как тебя там… не смей обижать Миону... – Лонгботтом, оторвав свою тушку от косяка, попытался защитить девушку. Вот только Нотт был другого мнения. Стоило Невиллу сделать шаг в сторону Альтаира, как он словно случайно вытянул ноги вперед. Запнувшись о них, неуклюжий гриффиндорец упал на пол купе.

Слизеринцы пакостно усмехнулись. Раздались смешки.

- Миону, да? – голос Гарри…нет, Альтаира, стал тягучим, как патока. Но пропитан он был таким количеством яда, впору захлебнуться. – У тебя, Грейнджер, еще и вкус так себе. Выбираешь, а? Давайте сделаем ставки, господа? – Гарри с холодной улыбкой повернулся к Драко – Кого выберет грязнокровка – нищеброда или сквиба-Избранного? - слизеринцы засмеялись, а Грейнджер яростно рыпнулась в сторону говорившего, только Уизли удержал ее.

- Что, Грейнджер, правда глаза колет? Поттера-то теперь рядом нет и выбирать не из чего. - теперь дернулся Рон. Джинни же, оттолкнув в сторону своего брата и буквально выпихнув в коридор Томаса, закричала:

- Да пусть горит синим пламенем этот олух! Я готова была стать ему женой, а эта тварь даже нормально не может исполнить свой долг! Почему должны гибнуть невиновные, когда он прохлаждается неизвестно где? Я была готова на такие жертвы, и, подумать только, ради кого…

- Джинни….

- Нет, Рон, пора сказать правду, а то все считают его святым. Как ты там говорил Малфой? «Святой Потти»?

- Закрой свою помойку, Уизли, а то так воняет. Какие отношения у меня с Поттером и как мне его называть, не твоя забота.

- Да прям! Неужто слух о твоей любви к мальчикам - правда? Может ты втайне так любил нашего Героя, что отчаялся по-другому обратить его внимание? - в это время Альтаир яростно закашлялся, подавившись. Ему даже в голову не пришло бы такое.

Малфой, напротив, ничуть не смутившись, обнял Забини.

- Ну, Уизли, зачем мне Потти, когда есть Блейз? Я, в отличие от тебя, не грею каждую постель в Хогвартсе, – Джинни яростно взвизгнула и попыталась вцепиться ногтями в лицо слизеринца. Только Забини успел ее оттолкнуть. А Рон - перехватить и удержать взбесившуюся сестру.

- Джинни! – но младшая Уизли не обратила внимания на попытки Рона вразумить ее.

Но, кажется, Джиневру прорвало и понесло.

- Поттер неудачник, какого еще поискать. Да с ним дружить никто сам бы не стал, если бы не его слава и деньги. Миона и Рон отдавали все свои силы, чтобы вырастить из зачуханного оборвыша Героя. Да я целовала его, а самой противно было! Ты сам, Рон, не раз говорил, что если бы не его сей... - Рон, наконец, очнулся и буквально вытолкал сестру в руки опять зашедшего Томаса, а тот утащил ее.

Гарри, медленно дыша через нос и сдерживая гнев, поднялся на ноги, не замечая, что спихнул Сапфиру на пол. Холодный безэмоциональный голос раздался в купе:

- ВОН!

Лонгботтом хотел что-то сказать, но Рон вытолкал его и Гермиону в коридор и закрыл дверь. Ну, по крайней мере, чувство самосохранения у него есть. Поттер опустошенно опустился на сиденье. Сапфира медленно потерлась усатой мордой об штанину Гарри, передавая тому со своей магией чувство спокойствия и умиротворения. А заодно заклятье, полностью снижающее способность временно чувствовать эмоции.

Дальнейшая поездка прошла спокойно. На реакцию Альтаира слизеринцы не сказали не слова. Да и нечего им было сказать.

Драко теперь не удивлялся, почему Поттера нет в поезде. С такими друзьями враги не нужны. Похоже, гриффиндорец, наконец, прозрел. Они сами с удовольствием растерзали бы грифов. Такое лицемерие было невероятным бесчестием. Ко всему прочему семья Поттера оказалась вполне жива и здорова.

Впервые Драко жалел гриффиндорца и ни за какие деньги не согласился бы побывать в его шкуре.

Распределение проходило как обычно. Гарри притаился в самом затемненном углу зала, медленно обозревая студентов. В кучке первокурсников он заметил своих брата и сестру. А за главным учительским столом – Поттеров. Директор сказал в начале пира, что они будут преподавать ЗОТИ и Чары. Флитвик слишком стар, чтобы вести столько курсов, так что ему достанутся старшекурсники, а Лили Поттер – младшие курсы.

Он не был удивлен. Навряд ли Поттеры оставят свой выводок без присмотра.

Его жизнь была с самого рождения сплошной полосой исключений из правил.

После скандала в купе чувства Поттера словно заморозили. Он и представить себе не мог, что в этом виновато заклятье, наложенное на него Сапфирой. Демоница знала, что Гарри предстоит еще многое пережить сегодня. Ему понадобятся все силы.

Вот, наконец, первокурсники все распределились, и Макгонагалл объявила о новых студентах, поступающих на старшие курсы.

- Поттер Кристиан.

К шляпе вышел его «брат». Парень поступал на четвертый курс. Он был с короткими и такими же, как раньше у него, взъерошенными волосами каштанового цвета. Внешностью он полностью был копией юного Джеймса. Правда, довольно высокомерное выражение, уродовало лицо, превращая его в гримасу.

- ГРИФФИНДОР!

Ничего удивительно, этого стоило ожидать. Овации со стола красно-золотых оглушали. А его «родители», так вообще вскочили с места.

- Лизи Поттер.

Девчушка поступала на второй год. Волосы малышки были черного цвета. Наивное дитя еще не понимало, как ее семья поступила со старшим братом. Подбежав к табуретке и буквально выдернув шляпу из рук Макгонагалл, одела на себя.

- РЭЙВЕНКЛО!

Раздались хлопки, и она буквально вприпрыжку отправилась к столу с синим стягом. Ее же брат, гордо задрав нос, сидел за столом Гриффиндора. Причем рядом с его бывшими друзьями и сокурсниками. Макгонагалл скрутила в трубочку пергамент и уже хотела убрать шляпу, когда древний артефакт зашевелился и выкрикнул в зал:

- Альтаир Дейэль Дорр. Polle'is, Sarit'a asee oll nareil Assair. (Приветствую, Повелителей Ночи и Детей Бездны).

Многие стали непонимающе переглядываться. Язык был никому не знаком и очень заковыристым.

А Альтаир застыл. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать от шляпы речь на демоническом языке.

Зал зашептался, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Директор, с вечно слащавой улыбочкой оглядывающий зал, замер. Уважаемый «паук» не любил, когда события происходят без его контроля. Но было уже слишком поздно.

Полотно Судьбы давно уже пошло по иному пути, нежели рассчитывал директор.

Альтаир медленно выступил из своего укрытия и под пронизывающими взглядами сотни учеников и десятка учителей направился к шляпе. Сапфира, что самое интересное, шла рядом.

Зал ахнул. Кто-то поспешил убраться подальше от прохода и парочки.

Гарри невольно стал искать за столом преподавателей Северуса Снейпа. Тот сидел прямо рядом с Лили Поттер и явно был не в духе от такого общества.

Почувствовав его взгляд, Слизеринский декан встретился с ним взглядом и медленно кивнул. Директор, успевший очнуться от удивления, хотел было встать, но Альтаир уже успел опуститься на табурет, и шляпа сама спланировала ему на голову. Зал выдохнул. Вопреки прошлому опыту, артефакт не стал разговаривать с ним. Прежде чем назвать дом, она прошептала ему на ухо:

«Удачи парень. Тебе благоволят боги и магия. А ведь я была права. Твое место…»

- СЛИЗЕРИН!

Стол зелено-серебряных захлопал. Вторя ему, взметнулись зеленые стяги над их головами, и в эмблеме слизеринцев появился новый элемент – Скорпион. Змея и Скорпион, словно любовники, обвивались телами, создавая причудливую S.

Поттер снова пошатнул устои истории и Хогвартса.

В гробовой тишине высокий красивый парень сел за стол своего факультета, а в его ногах, как страж, улеглась нунда.

Спасибо огромное Ледяному_волку, в помощи отредактирования главы.


	16. Chapter 16

Отбеченно - Микаэль-сама (Микаэру)

Глава 12. Страх Альтаира.

Весь пир, Гарри всеми силами старался не обращать внимания на десятки любопытных взглядов. Не смотря на то, что восприятия к подобному вниманию, давно притупилось – все равно было неприятно. Кусок так и норовил попасть не в то горло или застрять. Слава богу, что слизеринцы вели себя так, словно ничего особо неординарного не произошло. Сапфира досталось не меньше Поттера. На нее пялились все – начиная от студентов и заканчивая преподавателями. Словно в зоопарке, только клетки не хватает.

Как только пир закончился, Альтаира перехватил Северус Снейп. Отведя его подальше от массы студентов, нахмурившись, прошептал:

- Завтра, после занятий зайди ко мне. Тебя проводят.

Гарри недоуменно приподнял брови, но промолчал. Впрочем, он догадывался о причине. Только вот почему Снейп помогает ему? Хотя он теперь слизеринец, да и не «Поттер».

Путь до Слизеринсого факультета, прошел без приключений.

Сапфира меланхолично шла рядом, в то время как Гарри замыкая в колоне первокурсников, пытался запомнить дорогу.

Он, конечно, хорошо знал Хогвартс, но только не подземелья. Эта территория всегда была табу для грифов. Впрочем, так же, как для слизеринцев верхние этажи. Единственное, когда и те и другие, могли попасть на вражескую территорию – занятия.

Общая комната его нового факультета, была такой же, какой он ее запомнил на 2 курсе.

Только она больше не казалась ему противной, мрачной и холодной.

Темные и неосвещенные толком коридоры, похоже, были наиболее предпочтительны для Слизерина. Но, не смотря на это, он предпочел изысканную роскошь, богатству Гриффиндора. Вместо красочных обоев и фресок, факультет змей предпочитал картины и статуи; холодный блеск серебра и утонченный орнамент гобеленов заменили позолоту и яркие краски. Все холодные и продуваемые места в подземельях, заслоняли прекрасные гобелены - изображающие битвы и пейзажи, натюрморты и даже портреты.

Сейчас, когда его мировоззрение поменялось, и что-то внутри Гарри предпочитало именно такую обстановку. Наверное, виновато наследие и медленно меняющаяся магия.

Он стал замечать, что в светлых, освещенных солнцем коридорах и комнатах, его стала мучить мигрень, портилось настроение. Светлые тона в одежде и даже в постельном белье, заменили оттенки темнее.

Попав в приглушенно освещенную гостиную, Поттер вздохнул свободнее. Да и Сапфира расслабилась. Демоница, чувствуя, что ее подопечному здесь ничего не грозит, направилась на разведку. Гарри сожалел, что пропустил речь декана к первогодкам, Малфой рассказывал, что это невероятное зрелище. Ладно, Мордред с ней - речью.

Мягко ступая по коврам гостиной, пантера осматривала территорию, провожаемая любопытными взглядами ее обитателей.

Сам же Гарри буквально распластался в кресле у камина. Голова от шума большого зала разламывалась, а в глазах мелькали белые мушки. Зажав виски и глухо застонав, парень пытался не шевелиться, ибо каждое движение сопровождалось вспышкой боли.

«Гарри, так плохо?» - голос Сапфиры, вопреки ожиданиям не ухудшил его самочувствия. Хотя в гостиной было тихо, шум все равно раздражал Поттера.

«У меня голова сейчас, кажется, просто треснет. Что же это такое? Может к мадам Помфри пойти…»

«Не надо, я сама тебя не хуже вылечу. К тому же не доверяю, я ей» - Пантера, до этого находившаяся в коридоре ведущим к общежитиям мальчиков, развернулась и направилась в гостиную.

«Почему? Я столько лет ходил к ней и…» - несмотря на темное освещение, глаза немилосердно резало и Гарри, подняв руку, прикрыл их.

«Вот именно, Гарри! Твое истощение после голодовок у Дурслей, уже на первом курсе должно было заставить ее не только помочь тебе, но и вообще обратиться куда положено. А вместо этого, ты снова и снова возвращался туда. А возвращался, из года в год, еще в более худшем состоянии» - Сапфира в это время уже вошла в залу. Первокурсники, решившие полежать на мягком ковре у камина, испуганно замерли, так как огромная кошка, нисколько не сбавив скорости, просто обходила препятствия, или перепрыгивала их. Малфой, как и многие другие слизеринцы, пораженно наблюдал за этим действом.

Конечно, Драко, уже не раз видел взаимодействие Альтаира со своим фамильяром, но все же, привыкнуть к такому было очень трудно. Само присутствие крупного хищника выбивало из равновесия, а знание, что эта киска своим дыханием способна посрамить чуму, добавляла «масла в огонь».

«Думаешь, Дамблдор и тут подсуетился?» - Гарри устало приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая как демоница, перепрыгнув журнальный столик и обойдя диван с семикурсниками, ловко лавирует к нему. Надо отдать должное Слизерину, места в комнате было в пример больше, чем у его старого факультета. В Гриффиндоре, кроме пары кресел со столами и дивана у камина, больше вместить было невозможно. Здесь же толстый, огромный ковер покрывал весь пол гостиной. Полукругом не менее впечатляющего камина, расположились диваны, разделяемые ажурными столиками из темного дерева. А около стены - кресла. Пространства от камина до диванов, было так много, что студенты вальяжно валялись на мягком ковре, не рискуя поджарить себя и свои пергаменты.

«Я уверена, что большинство работающих тут, уже под его «пятой». Будь осторожен Гарри. Боюсь, единственным твоим союзником из преподавателей, может оказаться только Снейп» - Сапфира, наконец, добралась до Гарри. Встав передними лапами на подлокотники кресла, огромная кошка открыла пасть, а весь курс замер.

«Открой лицо Гарри…» - Парень послушался и, убрав руку, пристально взглянул в глаза демонице. Та, ткнувшись мокрым носом в щеку, стала передавать ему энергию…. «Так что, Декан, вполне может оказаться единственным нашим союзником в Хогвартсе»

«Ну, как?» - спустя пару секунд, она отстранилась от мальчика.

«Мне не легче от этого… Пусть сейчас, я и не знаком Снейпу, но сам то помню, все его издевательства, пусть и по приказу директора» - Сапфира, задумалась на мгновение. Впрочем, кошачья морда не приспособлена к мимике. Странно, что обычная мигрень, не прошла после передачи сил.

«Понятно, а если так… Не живи прошлым Альтаир. Оно ушло, теперь настал новый день и в наших силах извлечь уроки, и не повторить старые ошибки» - Нунда открыла пасть, показывая белоснежные клыки, кто-то охнул, у Малфоя из рук выпала чашка с кофе, несколько минут назад принесенная домовиком. Кто-то убежал за деканом. Как-то все позабыли, что фамильяр не причинит вред хозяину. Не прошло и минуты, как в гостиную вбежал семикурстник с Деканом, а Сапфира, наконец, прямо в лицо Гарри выдохнула черное клубящееся марево. Коснувшись его кожи, то впиталась в нее без следа.

«Ммм, вроде лучше… Я не могу отпустить Сапфира. Это как язва или нарыв – пока она не затянется, будет болеть, и тревожить. И лекарство, боюсь не понравиться тем, кто стал ее причиной» - Гарри, шевельнулся в кресле, чувствуя, как утихает мигрень.

«Хмм… Ты недооцениваешь силу нашей расы, поверь, пройдет время и все измениться. Боль уйдет, а на ее место придет что-то другое – гнев, радость или любовь. Неважно. Главное, что ты сможешь жить не оглядываясь. Винишь ли Северуса, в том, что он вынужден жить по приказу других?». – Сапфира слезла с подлокотника и свернувшись в ногах парня огромным клубком, засопела.

«Нет. Я лучше буду винить того, кто всю эту кашу заварил. Благодаря кому, не только война в мире, но и существует сам Волан-де-Морт. Дамблодора». - Альтаиру, действительно стало лучше, но на место недомоганию, пришла усталость.

«Наконец то, ты учишься судить трезвой головой и не полагаться на буйства чувств» - Сапфира растянулась во весь свой не маленький рост, одним боком прижимаясь к Гарриному креслу, а другой согревая жаром от камина.

«И, Гарри, мы опять устроили…ммм…концерт» - душераздирающе зевнув, нунда спрятала нос в согнутой лапе.

Гарри вымученно вздохнул и повернул голову к своим невольным зрителям.

Сразу же встретившись взглядом, с бездонными очами Декана.

- Мистер Дейэль Дорр, вы в порядке? – вопрос заданный довольно равнодушным тоном, ни как не вязался с взволнованным взглядом Снейпа.

- Да, все в порядке. Простите, если кого напугал. Сапфира никогда не причинит мне вреда.

- Тогда извольте объяснить, что только что произошло?

- Мигрень.

- Простите? – Декан недоуменно нахмурился.

- Она меня лечила от мигрени. Я не привык к такому количеству народа, и у меня разболелась голова. – Гарри встал и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, отправился в общежитие. Сапфира, сквозь дрему попросила наложить на дверь довольно специфическое заклятье. С ним, дверь можно было не запирать, просто человек или любое другое живое существо, не сможет пройти, если не внесен в «порог доверия». Не зная порядки на новом месте, Сапфира решила подстраховаться. В заклятье, кроме них, были внесены его товарищи по комнате и все. Нечего шляться, в чужие спальни, для встречи есть гостиная.

«Кстати, Сапфира от чего она у меня вообще стала болеть?» - Поттер, дойдя до комнаты своего курса и найдя свою кровать, лениво потянулся. Совершенно вымотанному Поттеру было лень переодеваться, поэтому он просто разделся до трусов и лег в кровать.

«Ммм…дай поспать. Не знаю. Я наложила на тебя сканирующее заклятье – утром посмотрим»

«А почему не сейчас?» - Парень, несмотря на уже сонное состояние их обоих, продолжал болтать.

«Заклятью требуется много времени, что бы просканировать тебя. Утром капнешь пару капель крови на пергамент и увидишь результат….»

«Сапфира, а…» - Зевок Поттера, помешал тому, задать вопрос, а демонице позволил вмешаться.

«Спи Гарри!»

«Ты так и останешься в гостиной?» - Сквозь дрему, Гарри ментально услышал зевок Сапфиры – «Здесь тепло и мягко. Предлагаешь спать мне на сыром камне? Ну, ты не волнуйся, как только камин остынет, я приду к тебе. В постель! Так что оставь мне место сбоку»

«Вот наглеж!»

«Рррр…Спи!»

Проснулся Гарри очень рано, оттого, что стало неимоверно жарко.

Попытавшись приподняться, парень понял, что это бесполезно. Сапфира, как и обещала, ночью пришла к нему и завалилась под бок поверх одеяла. От чего Гарри лежал укутанный, как в коконе. Кошачье тело, намного более горячее, чем человеческое, очень сильно нагрело постель. И теперь было невероятно душно.

Ему стоило неимоверного труда вытащить руку из перекрученного покрывала. Но, возникла новая проблема – дотянуться до сестры и спихнуть ее с кровати. Сапфира была очень тяжелой и одеяло перекрутившись и теперь зажатое под ее телом, стало ловушкой для парня. Гарри не был против ее присутствия, вот только, еще чуть-чуть и он будет весь мокрый, словно после сауны. У него и так уже загривок взмок.

К сожалению, его возня разбудила соседей.

POV Слизеринцев.

Сразу после пира, меня перехватил крестный и предупредил, что завтра, сразу после занятий, я должен отвести Альтаира к нему. Дамблодор был не очень счастлив, что неизвестный ученик, так просто взял и поступил в школу. Без ведома старика. Видимо парню предстояла основательная «промывка» мозгов. Я давно знал, что Дамблодор не чурается легилиментить детишек. Мой крестный, конечно, тоже мог вломиться в голову без спроса, но, как правило, только когда чувствовал, что ему необходима быстрая и правдивая информация.

Так что, я уже с курса второго, стараюсь старику в глаза не смотреть. Правда, после того как научился окклюменции, мне опасаться нечего. Щиты у меня на зависть крепкие, спасибо папочке и предкам Малфоев за кровь вейл.

Так вот Альтаиру я не завидую. Надеюсь, он тоже владеет окклюменцией, хотя нунды, весьма неизученные особи, быть может, у нее есть еще какие-нибудь магические способности помимо ядовитого дыхания и магической неуязвимости.

Вечер в гостиной пролетел как всегда спокойно и не заметно. Хмм…До тех пор, пока Альтаир со своей Сапфирой, нас до заикания не довели. Вот тебе, пожалуйста – оказывается нунда, способна по собственному желанию менять токсичность своего ядовитого дыхания. Вернее совершенно наоборот – лечить! После того как Альтаир ушел в общежитие, мы еще долго не могли разойтись. Кто-то был слишком возбужден предстоящими уроками (первокурсники), кто-то просто не хотел спать (наш курс), а некоторые обсуждали все, что довелось увидеть сегодня (все остальные, от второкурсников до более старших). Но, все же ближе к полуночи гостиная опустела, я уходил последний.

Сапфира без задних лап, дрыхла у камина. Время от времени, видимо от жары - переворачиваясь. Я чуть не засмеялся, когда, перед самым моим уходам, огромная магическая пантера, перевернулась на спину – подставляя свой живот на всеобщее обозрение. Ну, прям, как домашняя кошка.

Усмехнувшись и чуть затопив камин, направился спать.

Утром, я всегда не в духе, да и откровенно говоря, та еще сова. Меня не раз будили однокурсники, весьма радикально – то с кровати выдернут на холодный воздух, то водой обольют. Конечно, я не спускал подобное никому, даже своим друзьям, но, к сожалению, если я очень уставал, это был единственный способ разбудить меня.

Так вот, утром я проснулся сам. Что весьма редкое явление. Моя кровать находилась сразу у выхода и напротив кровати Альтаира. Проморгавшись, я с удивлением понял, что разбудила меня возня с его стороны.

Ну, когда живешь в мужском общежитии, да еще с гормональными подростками, и сам являешься одним из них, учишься не обращать на разные звуки внимание.

Но уж очень они были странными.

Поднявшись на локтях, я стал вглядываться в сумраке, на противоположную кровать.

Шторы у нее оказались расшторены. Рядом завозился Блейз. Его растрепанная голова высунулась из под одеяла, шухер Забини меня в прочем, волновал сейчас меньше всего - ибо картина, открывшаяся нам, была более увлекательна.

Альтаир, словно куколка замотанный в одеяло, пытал дотянуться до спящей рядом кошки. Та, свернувшись огромным черным пятном поверх белоснежного одеяла, бессовестно продолжала дрыхнуть. Парень пыхтя, наконец, выдернул руку и попытался толкнуть Сапфиру. Но ему не хватало, каких-то несколько сантиметров, кончики пальцев, касались шерсти и это все, что мог Альтаир. Умаявшись, парень обессилено рухнул на подушку, шумно выдохнул и начал все заново.

Но я, не смотря на темень в комнате, видел, как уши кошки, время от времени шевелились.

Эта зараза явно проснулась, но не спешила помогать своему хозяину. Наконец сжалившись над парнем, Сапфира подняла морду и в упор посмотрела на мокрого, как мышь Дейэль Дорра. Альтаир, скривившись, прошептал, но недостаточно тихо и я его услышал. Впрочем, Блейз, наверное, тоже:

- Ты иногда бываешь, такой стервой – ты знаешь? Слезь с одеяла, я весь взмок уже! – Огромная киска безропотно, слезла с кровати и, подождав пока парень скроется в ванной, снова улеглась в кровать. Причем прямо посередине, Альтаиру, придется либо подвинуть ее, либо лечь сверху.

Я, честно говоря, не понял, неужели Альтаир рассчитывал, что она поймет его слова? Конечно, ходили слухи, что иногда маг мог ментально общаться со своим фамильяром, но подтверждений этому не было.

Драко бросил взгляд на часы и тихо застонал – без трех минут пять! Еще часа три можно было бы поспать. Блейз, тихо смеясь, тоже улегся на подушку. Мы, втихаря наблюдали, как вернувшийся Альтаир, чертыхаясь, пытается двумя руками сдвинуть тушку своего фамильяра. Проблема была в том, что постель под весом кошки съезжала вместе с ней и матрасом. Так что, Альтаир, добившись своего, оставил бы одни голые доски, а всю постель - на полу.

Видимо, нервы у парня сдали, по тому что, мы услышали глухое:

- Gass erit, Sapphire noitr - forkll mas, aer mok zatee!*

Мы с Блейзом переглянулись. Тот же язык, которым на распределении что-то говорила новенькому шляпа. Но я никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Конечно, я не был, великим лингвистом, но различить по звучанию, принадлежность языка я мог. Этот же я слышал впервые. Он был грубым, оставляющим странное ощущение – такое бывает после ночного кошмара, когда страха особо не чувствуешь, но неприятное чувство остается.

Блейз видимо, тоже не знал, так как на мой недоуменный взгляд, пожал плечами.

Повернувшись в сторону Альтаира, я заметил, что тот снова в постели, правда, Сапфиру он прогнать так и не смог. Развалившись как на подушке, Альтаир уже спал, плотно прижавшись к кошке. Одеяло, что самое интересное укрывало теперь обоих. И как еще не спарились?

Я повернулся к Блейзу, но тот, уже тоже спал.

Ну что ж, время у нас еще есть. Как я уснул, не помню…

*(Демонич.) «Твою мать, Сапфира хватит прикалываться, я спать хочу!»

Конец POV

Утро выдалось без приключений. Правда Драко и Блейз странно смотрели на меня и Сапфиру. Потом, то один, то второй начинали тихо смеяться. Недоуменно пожав плечами, я и Сапфира направились на завтрак. Хорошо, что я вовремя сообразил, что знать дорогу не должен. Конечно, можно списать на хорошую память, но все равно был большой риск, потом проколоться на какой-нибудь мелочи. Поэтому, увязавшись за двумя шестикурсниками, мы направились в Большой зал. Чем, я не люблю девушек, так за их вечное хихиканье и непонятные переглядывания. Весь путь до зала, я слышал себе в спину эти противные звуки. И ежился, ну никак не мог я привыкнуть, к ощущению взглядов в спину.

Быстро позавтракав и к шоку многих, выпросив для Сапфиры у домовиков тарелку мяса, стал пробираться к нашему декану. Пока я получал свое расписание, демоница успела управиться со своим завтраком. Заглатывала она мясо что ли? Да и сокурсники, что-то бледные.

«Сапфира, ничего мне сказать не хочешь?»

«Ммм…» - Демоница, довольно облизывала свои усы, очищая от крови. Раньше я бы содрогнулся от одного только упоминания. Но теперь… у меня у самого, кажется, слюни потекли. Черт!

«Сапфира…аа…кажется, мне крови хочется!»

«Да? Что ж, это хорошо. Твоя сила развивается и ей необходима совсем иная энергия, нежели может дать тебе пища или магия. Вот если бы не хотел, было бы плохо. Значит что-то не так» - Демоница трусила рядом. Что-то у нее морда, больно довольная.

«И как, я должен ее добыть здесь?» - Гарри, как ни пытался, не мог понять, что же такого она сотворила, что даже слизеринцы сидели бледные или зеленые.

«О, не переживай, я тебе сегодня на охоте, поймаю что-нибудь»

«Ты на охоту собралась? На территории Хогвартса?» - Коридор закончился, и они свернули в проход, ведущий к холлу и лестнице в подземелья.

«К сожалению, это тело, очень много сжирает энергии. Запретный лес большой, директор даже не заметит. Мне необходимо поддерживать свои ресурсы полными. Иначе…иначе, я оправдаю сказки о своих родичах в маггловских фэнтези» - нунда мотнула лобастой головой, чуть не задев Гарри и резво свернула за поворот. Поттеру пришлось ее догонять.

«Брр, иди-ка ты…в лес… Что с утра такая ты шустрая?»

«А ты к Снейпу. У тебя урок… Давно не охотилась, вся в предвкушении»

«Ненавижу зельеделие…. Ты сейчас пойдешь?»

«Да. Ненавижу запах в его классе. Даже проходя мимо, меня чуть не вывернуло. Не хочу даже рядом находиться в процессе готовки» - Демоница остановилась у арки ведущей в царство змеек.

«А как же охрана моей тушки?» - Гарри, потянув поудобней ремень сумки, с тоской смотрел в черный зев коридора. Ну не хотелось ему на урок.

«Снейп за тобой присмотрит, да и сам не маленький» - Гарри, занятый мыслями о предстоящем кошмаре, названным по ошибке уроком, не заметил, как Сапфира буквально предплясывала на месте от возбуждения. Что в кошачьем теле выглядело, весьма нелепо – стоит огромная пантера и переминается с лапы на лапу, словно отморозила.

«Иди…Удачной охоты» - Гарри потрепав лобастую голову и тяжко вздохнув, направился в недра владений Снейпа.

«Угу. Удачных зелий» - Стоило Поттеру спуститься по лестнице и пропасть из поля зрения, как демоница в кошачьей шкуре припустила со всех лап к полуоткрытой двери. За ней начинался открытый сквер Хогвартса, рядом с которым был подвесной крытый мост в Хогсмид.

«Тьфу, нашла, что желать…» - Шепот парня уже не кому было услышать.

Урок у Снейпа прошел весьма неплохо, хоть и не без последствий для некоторых личностей. Гарри удалось сесть с Драко, за что он невероятно благодарил судьбу. Не смотря на то, что он весьма неплохо разбирался теперь во многих областях, до безупречных знаний было далеко. Некоторые моменты, в зельеварении можно понять только с опытом.

Невилл, этот Избранный-неудачник, вновь отправил свой котел в полет. Обдав его содержимым, помимо близ сидящих, еще и Снейпа, по неудачному стечению обстоятельств, проходящего в тот момент мимо. Злой зельевар, с густой зеленой слизью, выглядел очень страшно. Ни у кого, даже в мыслях не было желания посмеяться.

Очистив себя и других, чарами, Снейп продолжил урок. Правда, Гриффиндор ушел в минус. Глубокий. Наверное обошлось бы и меньшими балами, если бы эта бормута котла Невилла, не оставляла после себя жуткую чесотку. Мадам Помфри Снейп позвал прямо через каминную сеть в класс, попросив несколько бутылочек с заживляющей микстурой. Микстура, облегчала неприятные ощущения, но на этом весь эффект. Противнейшее зелье получилось, даже симптомы не облегчить.

Нам с Драко, и тем, кто сидел еще на две парты впереди, повезло - зелье до нас не долетело.

Отсутствие моего фамильяра заметили сразу. Ну, что я мог сказать? Поэтому, не став ничего придумывать, сказал полуправду, - что она не переносит запах в классе.

Следующим занятием, стояла сдвоенная Трансфигурация, снова с Гриффиндорцами. Причем три пары. Одна лекция и две практические. Ужас! Макгонагалл издевается? Решила, угробить, один из факультетов, руками другого?

Макгонагалл нудно объясняла новую тему, которую мы будем изучать, почти полгода – одна анимагия. Рад ли я был? Трудно сказать. Теперь, когда впереди маячила демоническая трансформация, превращение в животного казалось, чем-то… ммм…обыденным? Ко всему прочему, если сил будет достаточно, я смогу проделывать тот же трюк, что и Сапфира.

Но я все равно записался. Мало ли. Грейнджер и компания, молчали и не доставали. Но Альтаир чувствовал, что ненадолго. Уизли весь урок пыхтел как паровоз и Поттер то и дело замечал в его сторону недовольные взгляды. Хорошо хоть мелкая Уизлетта, младше и учится на другом курсе. После пары, был обед, а потом ЗОТИ. А Сапфиры все не было. «Весь запретный лес шугануть решила? Ладно, пора перекусить».

POV Сапфиры.

Расставшись с Гарри, я со всех лап побежала к открытой площадке Восточной башни. Она была защищена, ее площадку не возможно было увидеть, так как ее загораживали Астрономическая и башня с часами. Быстро добравшись до нужного места, скользнула в тень. Моя сущность привычно растворилась в объятьях сумрака. Этот мир был вотчиной вампиров, но мало кто знает, вернее почти никто, что первый вампир, это один из неудачных экспериментов демонов. Наш Владыка, как-то баловался попыткой создать идеальных шпионов, но эксперимент постигали неудача за неудачей. А когда, наконец, получилось хоть что-то, Владыка остался недоволен. Его неудавшийся подопытный, был буквально выброшен в один из миров. Но особь смогла приспособиться, выжить. Да еще и наплодить себе подобных. Постепенно со временем, самые старые потомки, этой особи, стали в состоянии путешествовать из мира в мир. Сама же особь оказалась не очень-то живучей, в отличие от потомков.

Так и появилась раса вампиров. И расплодилась по многим мирам.

Так что, многие способности вампиров, это заслуга крови демонов в их жилах.

Теневой мир, выпустил меня на открытой площадке. Томно потянула спину, разгоняя кровь, по затекшим мышцам. Толчок, взмах крыльев и небеса приветливо распахивают свои недра. Но сегодня не время наслаждаться полетом. Я не врала Гарри, и действительно буду охотиться, один вопрос - на кого?

Еще ночью, я почувствовала по связи с Аморрилом, давно уже позабытый сигнал. Как я соскучилась, по нашим совместным рейдам. Иногда, втихаря от отца, Аморрил брал меня на задания. Брат справедливо считал, что навыку разведчика, шпиона и бесшумного диверсанта, невозможно научиться по книгам. Только с практикой, да еще в реальных условиях. Когда учишься, не обращать внимания на адреналин и азарт.

Вот и запретный лес. Опускаюсь на небольшую полянку, под деревом ясеня, стоит знакомая фигура, закованная в красивые алые доспехи.

Толчок и ввысь вздымаются уже две тени.

Наш путь лежит в один из самых злачных районов Англии. Именно оттуда, идет четкий след мага, который повинен в бунте.

«Ррил. Ты чувствуешь?» - я привычно перешла на ментальную речь, иногда разговаривать вслух не только рискованно невыполнением задания, но и потерей жизни. Лучше перестраховаться.

«Да. До чего гнилая магия у этого мага! Даже некроманты, не такой мерзкий след оставляют»

Я сморщила нос, действительно, вонь на астральном уровне была невыносимая. Словно кто-то сдох раз десять, потом на все это…ммм…скажем так, справили нужду, и приправили специфической магией смерти. Амбре, даже для демона, было невыносимым.

Я с удовольствием прибью ту тварь, что довела свою душу до такого состояния.

Вампиры, еще несколько часов не вылезут из своих склепов, до тех пор, пока не зайдет солнце.

Но и без них, здесь хватало всякой дряни. Проходя вдоль плотно сколоченных окон, меня внезапно схватил какой-то немытый и бородатый субъект, улыбнувшись во все 32 гнилых зуба. Бррр. Двинув «ухажеру» в солнечное сплетение острым локтевым шипом - услышала бульканье. Не жилец. Шипы у демонов во время удара, как зубы у змеи, выпрыскивали в кровь жертвы порцию яда. Только вот, противоядия от него вряд ли существует. Даже если и найдется умник, рискнувший попросить у демона яда, для анализа, толку все равно не будет. В зависимости от силы и возраста, яд был у каждого свой. У меня, я знаю точно, одним ударом можно завалить на смерть дракона и парализовать надолго демона. А вот у Аморрила, яду хватит убить собрата.

Что-то я отвлеклась. Мы кажись, пришли.

Ничем не приметный дом, но острый слух демона слышал звуки в районе подвала. Переглянувшись, мы с братом наложили сильную иллюзию, и выглядели теперь как два смертных. Несмотря даже на физическую достоверность морока, я спокойно могу ее обойти и, не нарушая целостности, воспользоваться любой демонической частью тела. Полезное и действительно шпионское заклятье. Изобретено, кстати любимым папочкой.

Мы не знали где вход, но это не важно. Скользнув по теням, Аморрил и я, оказались в хорошо освещенном подвале. Выслеживая личности, на которых остался след той вонючей ауры, мы нашли более десятка. Любопытно. Наш преступник, весьма сильный магически, ни сколько не брезгует заходить в такие «клоачные» места.

Неудивительно, что аура души напоминает помойку.

Пока Аморрил занимался добычей информации, я собирала сплетни всего Лондона. Если демоны и появлялись по наущению этого мага, кто-нибудь обязательно заметил бы. Низшие демоны, не обладали особым интеллектом, у них было только одно желание – ЖРАТЬ! Все равно что – магию, плоть или эманации.

К сожалению, много мы узнать так и не смогли. Те, кому язык удалось развязать, были жалкими шестерками, а кто молчал, связаны клятвами и так просто их не расколоть. Конечно, можно было бы порыться в их мозгах, но, к сожалению, наш ментальный удар никто из смертных не выдержит – хорошо, если овощем станет, а не трупом.

Оставлять за собой такой явный хвост мы не хотели. Нам не нужно, что бы наш маг, испугался и спрятался.

Порыскав еще в нескольких местах, где эта тварь появлялась, нам повезло. Правда, особо мы ничего не нашли, но даже этой малости было достаточно. Хотя бы для того, что бы исключить из списка неподходящих.

Почти под самый конец нашей операции, мы летели в сторону Хогвартса, когда случайно заметили след. Если бы не облачность из-за собиравшегося в Лондоне дождя, нам бы пришлось лететь выше и след, скорее всего не почувствовали. Наша зацепка привела нас на заброшенное городское кладбище. Настолько старое, что даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что там давно никого не хоронили.

Кресты и статуи покосились и разрушились в крошево. Некоторые могилы, были провалившимися внутрь.

Медленно мы брели по следу, даже не потрудившись накинуть иллюзию. Кем бы ни был тот, к кому приходил маг, он, скорее всего до сих пор был здесь. А, следовательно, один.

«Аморрил, справа»

Демон чуть не прошел мимо, но я, как более чувствительная, благодаря своему второму дару, чуяла сильнее и более ясно нить мерзкой магии.

Мы вышли у закрытого на все замки склепа. Весьма красиво сооруженное, но уже начавшееся коррозия, портила все впечатление.

«Там есть кто-нибудь?» - Аморрил, как Ищейка, чувствовал жизнь совсем иначе, чем я. Если моя сила, принимала смертного как слабый пульсирующий комок жизни, то для брата это были яркие и четкие вспышки.

Поэтому все, что дышит и обладает жизненной силой, он мог отыскать на несколько километров.

«Да, сигнал не очень четкий – либо смертный болен, либо очень глубоко»

Приглядевшись к замку, брат коснулся его кончиками пальцев, проверяя на охранные заклятья. К нашему удивлению их не оказалось.

Аморрил отошел от двери – теперь моя очередь. Запустив руку, в маленький мешочек у пояса, я отыскала в его нутре, самый крайний крошечный кармашек. Мне много не нужно - всего щепотка. В зажатых между указательными пальцами, оказался черного цвета порошок. Аморрил, заметив это вещество, не смог скрыть удивления.

- Где ты достала «Прах Вечности», он же очень редкий! – удивление моего брата, было так сильно, что он невольно, высказался вслух. Я его не винила.

«Прах Вечности» - весьма интересная субстанция и очень редкая, по сути это были сухие крылья пикси. По действию напоминало коррозию, только разъедающую не несколько лет, а за миг.

В нашем мире, пикси практически не осталось, а вот в этом их считали магическими вредителями. Которые заводятся сами в старых магических домах.

Достать порошок мне не составило труда, конечно не «царское» это дело – бегать по чердакам Хогвартса вылавливая этих созданий, но что не сделаешь для дела.

Кстати ночью, когда я оставалась в гостиной факультета, как раз и был ночной охотой за порошком. Теперь все пикси меня за километр обходят – кому понравиться, когда вам отрывают крылья. Убивать я их не стала, зачем я буду портить, персональную фабрику по производству бесценного ингредиента. А крылья, через пару месяцев сами отрастут.

Что-то я отвлеклась.

Аккуратно, сыпанув на углы петель двери порошка, мы отошли.

Послышалось шипение и преграда, тихо скрипнув, рухнула внутрь склепа.

Затхлый и спертый воздух шибанул в нос.

Кто бы подумал, что под склепом находятся целые катакомбы.

- Кто тут? Это вы сэр? – глухой старческий голос, разнесся по коридору.

Ого, не нашего ли мага он имеет в виду.

Переглянувшись с Аморрилом, мы стали перебрасываться только нам одним понятными знаками. Давно, еще, когда я только начала обучаться, а Аморрил сам был только рядовым разведчиком, мы придумали безмолвный, основанный на жестикуляции язык.

Как сейчас помню, на экзамене одного из предметов, приглашены были родственники экзаменующихся. Мне досталось, как всегда то, что я не фига не помню. Наверно со стороны было смешно, как я жестикулировала брату, а тот нехотя отвечал. Со стороны, это больше напоминало кривляние, чем шпионский код. Но, экзамен я сдала на высший бал. Так вот сейчас, мы решали, кому притворяться этим магом.

Я проиграла.

Тихо, не дай бог услышат, прочистила горло и наложила на связки очень полезное, но неприятное заклятье. Оно позволяло, говорить любым голосом, стоило только представить его звучание в воображении или вспомнить по памяти.

- Давно не виделись, здравствуй! – я, постаралась сделать голос более нейтральным. Человек, а это действительно был в весьма почтенном возрасте маггл. Вот, что самое удивительное.

- Ох, да, да какой там давно, не давеча, как на той неделе. Что на этот раз привело тебя сюда мой друг? – ни хрена себе, а мы и в ус не дули.

- Тоже, что и в прошлый раз. Ты ведь не забыл, что я просил тебя тогда? – Так это явно мужчина. В этом мы угадали.

- Ну, как же забыть? Не каждый день просят выкопать свежие захоронения. Сегодня опять нужны те же самые? – Чего?

Удивление, написанное на наших лицах, наверное, было настолько ясным, что никакая эмоциональная маска не удержит.

- Да, будь любезен…

Старик встал и направился в нашу сторону. Хорошо, что мы стояли в тени. Так у нас хотя бы было время отреагировать. Но этого не понадобилось, маггл оказался почти слепым. Но, все равно, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза и, держаться сзади направились за ним.

Когда дошли до могилы и маггл стал ее рыть, мы были в недоумении. Зачем этому психу трупы? Тем более что дара некромантии в нем не было.

Пораженный вздох Аморрила привлек мое внимание, его взор неотрывно смотрел в недра могилы.

Посмотрев в нее, я сама не удержалась и шокировано стала глотать воздух.

- Эй! Кто вы такие, вы не он, да… - мы настолько были удивлены, что маггл, подошедший слишком близко все же нас увидел.

- Sarrel'ass! – Даже не повернувшись в сторону смертного, Аморрил точно и не промахнувшись, попал заклятьем.

- Это то, что я думаю? – Святая Луноликая Богиня и все глубины Бездны, как в этот мир попало ЭТО… - Аморрил, по шуруй в его голове, а я пока обезврежу…их.

Демон, без слов подошел к мужчине, который со страхом пятился в сторону. Но, сегодня не его день. Тонкие когтистые пальцы брата, обхватили виски мужчины. Я не стала больше наблюдать, и так зная, что после моего брата, мозг смертно станет как кисель.

Другое дело то, что было в могиле – тонкие, похожие на провода иглы. Это, самое смертоносное оружие клана «Алхимиков». Этот клан, был превосходными отравителями, изготовителями ядов и зелий. Все, что связано с умерщвлением с помощью жидкостей или через нее, их прерогатива.

С помощью, этих игл, можно было высосать жизнь любого существа. Стоило только воткнуть иглу в тело недруга. Как эта мерзость попала за пределы не только нашего мира, но и клана? Кому-то придется долго доказывать Владыке, свою невиновность.

Собрав все иглы в специальную, поглощающую магию ткань, я передала брату. Аморрил, освободившись, взял его и спрятал в сумке на поясе.

- Узнал, что-нибудь?

- Эта тварь умна или кто-то его надоумил. Образ еле-еле проглядывается, хотя сам человек помнил его в лицо. Защиту я смог пробить, но смертного после этого хватило на пару секунд. Одно скажу – ему лет 150-200. Не младше. Рост – высокий и субтильный. Магия, довольно неплохого уровня, но аура вся в клочьях. А еще у него длинные волосы. Но какой длины и цвета я не знаю.

- Так значит это не он! – Ох, хорошо, что Аморрил не стал зацикливаться на Волан-де-Морте, потому что, судя по описанию брата это не он.

- Кто? – Брат, недоуменно на меня уставился.

- Тот, на кого мы думали с Гарри. Если по возрасту, магии можно как-то, натянуть, то все остальное не сходиться.

- И на кого вы думали? – Аморрил и я стали продвигаться между могилами к выходу. Конечно, улететь можно и отсюда, благо место уединенное, но деревья – кривые и уродливые, весьма сильно могут помешать взлету. И если мне кое-как может и удастся протиснуться, то Аморрил точно застрянет. У него размах крыльев был больше.

- Темный Лорд. – Наконец-то, вот и врата. Выйдя на расплывшуюся после дождя дорогу, мы взлетели. С самого моего отлета из Хогвартса он зарядил мелкой моросью. Но, видимо пока мы были в склепе, прошел изрядный ливень. Я была от всей души благодарна, что нам не нужно идти пешком.

«Да, выбор очевидный. Но, если за нашим магом, стоит кто-то из Князей, ничего удивительно, что он неверный» - брат перешел на ментальную связь, ветер, ставший сильнее к обеду, больше не позволил бы услышать собеседника.

Перед самым Хогвартсом, Аморрил передал мне связующе кольцо, оно было своего рода экстренным устройством тревоги. Стоило, переломить его в ладони и брат будет знать, что я нуждаюсь в помощи. Конечно, я пользоваться им не стану до того момента, когда выбора не останется совсем. Ибо, братец придет не один, а притащиться с подмогой. Позориться тем, что не справилась с каким-то смертным я не собираюсь. Если прижмет, вот тогда и воспользуюсь.

«Аморрил ты домой?» - с легким шорохом сложились крылья. На влажной и мокрой траве стоять было на удивление приятно.

«Да. Надо сообщить отцу, где ты. А то, он до сих пор не в курсе, наверняка уверен, что отсиживаешься в Фанрионе. Заодно, надо рассказать Владыке, что мы узнали и передать иглы «Алхимиков»» - Демон, потянулся и его доспех, плавно, как живой стал стекаться к правому запястью, превращаясь в браслет.

«Удачи. Не задерживайся» - встав на цыпочки, я "клюнула" легким поцелуем, брата в щеку.

«Думаешь, успеешь соскучиться? Пока, охраняй братишку» - обняв меня на прощанье, Аморрил растворился в ближайшей тени.

Ну что ж, посмотрим, как там Альтаир.

Найти Альтаира, я так и не смогла. По расписанию, у них оказалось ЗОТИ. Зная, кем является учитель, я со всех лап, пыталась успеть. Конечно, я и предположить не могла, что меня ожидает, когда найду подопечного. Глупый смертный завел их в какой-то древний, похожий на Арену Битвы, зал. Но, любоваться на все это времени уже не было, Альтаир, изо всех сил пытался выжить. А я как назло находилась, на самом верхнем ярусе. Плевать! Жизнь Гарри важнее…

Ни какой угрозы я не чувствовала до последнего. А когда почувствовала, стало поздно.

Надеюсь, я смогу вытащить его без ранений. Никогда не прощу себе, если брат пострадает…

Конец POV

В класс моего бывшего отца, я зашел с весьма мрачным настроением. В зале, без Сапфиры, выдерживать все перешептывания и взгляды стало невыносимо. Сам того не заметив, я очень привык ее присутствию, а главное к той защищенности, что она несла.

Аура демоницы, стала так привычна, что теперь не ощущая ее рядом, создавалось чувство что потерял, важную часть себя.

В отличие от зелий, сесть на ЗОТИ, я предпочел в самом конце, утащив с собой и Драко. Как назло, этот урок проходил в паре с Грифиндором. Кристиан, мой «братец», о чем-то, оживленно болтал с Роном. О! Уже нашли общий язык? Или они и раньше были знакомы? Сколько еще лжи, я должен расхлебывать в своем прошлом?

Джеймс Поттер зашел в класс, весьма в хорошем расположений духа. По крайней мере, дебильная улыбка, могла создать такое впечатление.

Тьма, сохрани меня и укрой от дебилов. Урок начался, как и моя пытка.

- И так, сегодня, мы будем изучать новое заклятье, из уровня Авроров. – Поттер отошел, к доске и стал чертить формулы и названия заклятья. Прочитав которое, я застонал. Это проклятье использовалось аврорами, наподобие патронуса, только отгоняло мелких темных тварей – Красные Фонари, Боггартов и других. Если другие, применяемые к ним заклятья отгоняли, то это заклятье уничтожало.

Все бы ничего, но как я, - ПОЛУДЕМОН, буду использовать заклятья СВЕТА?

Черт! Где Сапфира?

- Итак. Оставляем свои вещи, берем с собой только палочку и идем за мной. – Мой «отец», развернулся в противоположную от выхода из класса сторону и зашел в неприметную поначалу дверь. Нам ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.

За дверью был коридор, который привел нас в полукруглую залу, сделанную ареной. Огромная круглая площадка, обнесенная барьером, а за ними сидячие места.

Только не это! Он, что спятил? Надеюсь, он не собирается, оставлять студентов один на один с богартом.

Но Поттер развеял мои надежды.

- Сейчас каждый, выучит формулу заклятья, пока она не станет получаться, а потом мы вас проверим в экстремальных условиях. Барьер не даст нам возможности вмешаться, так что, потренируйтесь хорошенько. – И снова, улыбка до ушей.

Нет, это издевательство какое-то. Особенно если учитывать, что слизеринцам «Профессор» Поттер, не только не помогал, он даже не смотрел в нашу сторону. Зато гриффам, очень, даже активно разъяснял. Классные у нас профессора, любимчики или наоборот весьма ненавистные ученики, в порядке вещей. Я видел, как от страха, стараясь не показать гриффам, девчонки цепляются за рядом стоящих парней. Как многие из них, до побелевших костяшек сжали пальцы в кулаки. У меня у самого, от злобы, зубы готовы были в песок превратиться. Но, высказывать свое «фи», я не стану, потому что бесполезно. Наконец, Джеймс Поттер решил, что «мы» готовы. Ага, как же. Я вообще ни разу не смог создать заклятье, как с патронусом – тонкая туманная струйка и все. Ничего удивительного в этом не было. Так как во мне течет кровь Сапфиры и клана Скорпион, сила Света доступна мне, но не сейчас! Сейчас, демоническая сила, заглушает любую другую, кроме темной и нейтральной магии. Да и то, она нестабильна. Не которые заклятья могут не получаться. А то, вообще выдавать такое! Это чертово заклятье, выбранное Поттером, относилась именно к Светлой силе. Мы с ужасом наблюдали, как наши сокурсники пытались не просто отогнать богарта, принявшего свой самый ужасный страх, а уничтожить его. Некоторые принимались бороться с охватившим их ужасом, кто-то стоял парализованный и не мог сдвинуться с места. Одним словом заклятье получалось далеко не у всех, а в условиях "экстрима", дай Тьма, у двух из десяти. К моей зависти, Кристиан, смог создать вполне хорошее заклятье, которое заставило богарта лопнуть.

Когда дело дошло до слизерина, все очень стало плохо - многих, уносили без чувств с арены. Драко, смог кое-как выполнить заклинание, но вернулся белый как мел.

Нотт, страхом, которого оказалась маленькая девочка. Ходили слухи, что страхом Нотта, всегда было стать вторым ребенком в семье. Он сразу, как только ее увидел, упал на колени. По подрагивающим плечам, не трудно понять, что он плакал. Я видел, как смеются гриффы над моими сокурсниками и чувствовал такое омерзение, что когда-то, не только учился вместе с ними, но и вообще имел отношение к этому факультету. Настало моя очередь, я к счастью шел последним. Так, мне выпало жребием и было время подумать и собраться. Стоило мне выйти на ровную площадку арены, как сундук с богартом открылся. А барьер полностью поднялся.

Я до сих пор, даже представить не мог, что является моим страхом. Но, это точно не дементор, единственное, я молился, что бы им не стало, что-либо из моего прошлого "я".

Дымок из сундука покружил несколько секунд и превратился... в мертвую Сапфиру. Только не в ее животной маскировке, а в истинном виде.

Я застыл. Я понимал, что все это не по-настоящему, иллюзия и морок. Но... ничего не мог с собой поделать, страх и отчаянье сжало мою душу.

Внезапно, "тело" демоницы растворилось, и на ее месте появился Аморрил.

Я поднял голову и встретился с "ним" глазами. Там плескалась такая ненависть, что я вздрогнул.

Слова, потоком лившиеся с его уст, словно повторяли некогда сказанные мне Дурслями, с одной разницей они были на демоническом. Я почувствовал, как от боли сжало сердце.

"Брат" стал двигаться в мою сторону, но я не мог заставить себя поверить, что "он" не настоящий Аморрил, а слова, сказаны моим страхом, а не демоном.

Я не видел, что реакция на появление моих новых родственников была весьма различна. Если гриффы перестали смеяться и недоуменно переглядывались, то слизеринцы были шокированы.

А вот мне стало не до наблюдений, в тот момент, когда тело "демона", покрыла чешуя, а в руках блеснул клинок. Я не помню, говорил что-либо или молчал. Когда "брат" замахнулся для удара, я перестал анализировать, просто защищая свою жизнь. В моих руках, переливаясь черным металлом, блестел клинок. Вернее, весьма длинный кинжал. Подарок Аморрила. Именно его он подарил мне перед отъездом. Червонная сталь, наточенная до бритвенной остроты и покрытая защитными рунами. Длина лезвия была не больше сорока сантиметров. А рукоять, оплетенная странной тканью, от которой даже мокрые ладони не скользили.

Каждый удар клинка лже-брата, был как настоящий, пропуская удары, я получал раны, как и сам, наносил, если удавалось задеть противника.

Постепенно в пылу битвы, разум прояснился, а вот богарт исчезать не собирался. Каким-то непостижимым образом, продолжая бороться и наращивать темп. Страха я уже не чувствовал, я вообще ничего не ощущал. Полностью уйдя в глухую оборону.

Чем дольше продолжался наш сумасшедший поединок, тем сильнее я чувствовал усталость и истощение. С каждой секундой я понимал, что еще чуть-чуть, и я не смогу больше сражаться и меня, скорее всего, зарубят. Помфри конечно прекрасный медик и в состоянии вырастить кости, но сомневаюсь, что в ее силах сделать, то же самое с частями тела. Ко всему прочему, я еще не полноценный демон, смогу ли возродиться?

Если бы Сапфира была тут. Дозваться до нее ментально я еще не мог - она слишком далеко.

Внезапно, я почувствовал, как мою левую ногу полоснуло болью и та, подогнулась. Зажав рукой, болезненное место, я почувствовал теплую влагу - кровь. Снова вскочив на ноги, я продолжал бороться, но нога замедляла мои движения, практически помогая противнику. Не удержавшись, я споткнулся и упал на спину. Краем глаза я заметил, как слизеринцы, что-то кричат, но барьер не только не пропускал физические объекты, но и звуки. Над моей головой завис клинок, для последнего удара. Я не отрывал глаз, не закрывая, я хотел увидеть последний свой миг. Но... Над моей головой метнулась черная и быстрая тень. А в душе разлилось знакомое спокойствие и умиротворенность - Сапфира здесь! Раны, пережитое напряжение и страх, все стало слишком много, и сознание благостно покинуло меня...

POV Драко.

Когда на арену вышел Альтаир, я вовсю пытался придумать, как вышибить Поттера их Хогвартса. Этот урок надолго мне запомниться. Такого страха я еще не переживал - думал, поседею.

Панси стоявшая рядом, внезапно вцепилась мне в ладонь и ахнула. Переведя взор на Альтаира, я сам не сдержался.

Там на песке арены лежало странное существо, очень похожее на описываемых в легендах демонов.

Но рассмотреть его мы не успели, даже понять какого оно пола. Потому что, богарт снова расплылся и собрался в похожее, но более зловещее существо.

И вот тут начался кошмар. Я никогда ничего подобного не видел. Мастерство боя зашкаливало, клинки мелькали так быстро, что слились в сплошной серебристый росчерк.

Но Альтаир был слабее, он уставал. Тело моего... друга, покрывало множество порезов, из которых сочилась кровь. Когда парень упал, мы все курсом стали пытаться пробить щит. Джеймс, уже был бледный как мел. Но я понимал, мы не успеем. Мое внимание привлекла дверь, открывшаяся очень сильно, да так, что ударилась об стену. Я увидел, как в проеме двери на миг застыла нунда Альтаира. Не успел я даже привлечь ее внимание, как кошка сорвалась с места. Перепрыгивая сиденья, она черной стрелой неслась к арене. Ни кто отреагировать так и не успел, слишком все быстро - огромный прыжок, барьер стремительно несется ей на встречу... Я надеялся, что инстинкты магического зверя не подведут фамильяра.

Нет, не подвели... тело засияло серебристым светом и Сапфира прошла сквозь барьер как горячий нож, сквозь масло.

На миг ее лапы коснулись светлого песка арены и снова прыжок. На долю секунды, я боялся, что она не успеет, но мощные челюсти сомкнулись на руке врага. Отводя чужой клинок от смертельного удара. А дальше богарта, принявшего вид неизвестно какого существа, стали просто рвать на куски. Практически все позеленели. Я впервые понял, почему так бояться этих магических кошек. Как не пыталось существо защититься, кошка была сильнее, быстрее и смертоносней. За пару секунд весь песок на несколько метров окропился кровью и ошметками плоти. Я рад бы закрыть глаза и не смотреть, но не мог. Она буквально вырывало куски из него, заливая себя и все вокруг кровью.

Громкий рявк разорвал тишину и Сапфира завалив противника, разорвала тому горло. В воздух взметнулся фонтан артериальной крови, а богарт, наконец, с хлопком исчез.

Барьер, тренькнув, исчез, а мы со всех ног побежали к Альтаиру. Благородные гриффы, тоже не остались в стороне, вот только предпочли остаться как можно дальше от киски.

Подбежав к новенькому, я опустился на колени. Слава Мерлину, ничего угрожающего жизни не было, но кровь до сих пор тонкими ручейками, вытекающими из ран, могла сильно ослабить парня.

Дафна, умничка, без слов уже занималась их лечением. Теперь, желание проклясть нашего "профессора" стало просто нестерпимым. Ну, что за осел! Такое сложное испытание, проводить без страховки не только учителя, но даже учителей. К таким опасным урокам положено от трех до пяти компетентных преподавателей и медик рядом. А не один идиот, который за барьером, и ни хрена не может помочь. Пока я проверял Альтаира, почувствовал как плечо, стало странно влажным. Посмотрев на причину такого странного ощущения, вздрогнул. Над моим плечом зависла морда нунды, кровь, до сих пор капающая с подбородка, залила мое плечо. Сапфира весьма внимательно следила за Дафной. Стоило девушке закончить, как к нам присоединился профессор Поттер. Но подойти ему не дали. Ощерив все свои клыки, путь загородила Сапфира. Что самое интересное, слизеринцев она спокойно пропустила, а вот гриффов и учителя, нет.

Конец POV

Неизвестно чем бы закончилось для Джеймса Поттера встреча с разозленной нундой, если бы не Снейп. Декан Слизерина, вбежав с Помфри и носилками в залу, принялся обследовать Альтаира.

Хотя особо опасных ран не было, его решили до вечера продержать в медицинском крыле. Согнать нунду, никто не пытался. Через час Альтаир уже бодрствовал, хотя и чувствовал слабость от потери крови. Пока парня мучили противными настойками, Драко и многие слизеринцы, писали жалобную в Совет Попечителей Хогвартса на Джеймса Поттера. А директор посетовав, на неудачный урок, продолжал пожирать лимонные дольки и ждать собрания вечером. На нем, он ожидал беседу с новеньким и возможно удастся завербовать того в Орден.

А в больничном крыле, два существа мучились от того, что им пришлось увидеть или сделать. Пусть на уроке это и был богарт, но он казался таким реальным. И если Гарри пытался справиться со своими прошлыми страхами, сомнениями и комплексами. То Сапфира, желала, как никогда прикоснуться к Аморрилу и поверить, что убила морок, а не его...

Больничное крыло. Спустя четыре часа.

«Как ты, Гарри?» - Сапфира лежала на холодном каменном полу. Положив подбородок на край кушетки.

«Нормально. Слабость от потери крови и перспектива длительных кошмаров» - Гарри зарылся пальцами в мягкую шкуру Сапфиры - «Ты позовешь сегодня вечером Аморрила?»

Сапфира совсем не по-кошачьи вздохнула.

«Нет, Гарри, не получиться. Аморрил улетел домой и когда вернется - не знаю, но поверь, хотела бы увидеть его не меньше твоего» - Ей было до сих пор стыдно, что она едва успела. Опоздай на пару минут и все… Даже думать не хочется - помимо позора от проваленного Зова, ей пришлось бы много лет вылечиваться после магической отдачи от разорванного договора. И это не считая, что Гарри действительно, теперь ее брат. Ни один демон, не захотел бы иметь с ней потомства, после того, как она не смогла защитить подопечного. Сапфиру передернуло, и волной поднялась злоба: на Поттера (Гарри она теперь никогда больше не причислит к этой семье), Дамблодора и саму себя. Ну что ей стоило поставить маячок! Расслабилась, твою мать, как на курорте!

«Это было так реально. Мне казалось, что я вернулся назад во времени, только вместо Дурслей, был Аморрил. Знаешь, это оказалось еще больнее. Я НЕНАВИЖУ ДЖЕЙМСА и всех ПОТТЕРОВ!» - Сапфира вздрогнула, задумавшись, она перестала слушать Гарри. А парень сполз с кровати и, не слушая ее возражение, по поводу холодных камней - обнял. Только ощущая, что он не один, Гарри чувствовал облегчение.

Пусть Поттер и не знал, что Альтаир его сын. Но сегодня, он поставил под угрозу весь курс, а в особенности слизеринцев. Вид Аморрила пытающегося убить, принес настолько глубокую рану, что, даже понимая, что это был не он, все равно причиняло боль.

Сапфира, положив морду Гарри на колени, стала тихо урчать, стараясь успокоить его тревоги. Не важно, что самой было ничуть не лучше на душе. Почувствовав, что Гарри стал снова засыпать, Сапфира нехотя разбудила его. Скоро идти к директору. Подождав пока парень оденется, Сапфира и Гарри направились в гостиную факультета. Стоило им зайти через порог, как слизеринцы обступили их. Наперебой спрашивая его о самочувствии, к счастью, факультет змей, всегда отличался деликатностью, воспитанием и дипломатичностью. Никто не стал спрашивать, Гарри о том, что за существа появились на месте богарта. Драко, как и было обещано, проводил Альтаира до дверей личных покоев Северуса Снейпа.

POV Северуса

Сам декан слизерина оказался в мрачном расположении духа. Недавняя выволочка Поттеру и Дамблдору ничего не дала. Хорошо, хоть у Джеймса, хватило совести, сделать виноватую гримасу. Но, Снейп все равно был зол. Весь курс, что был на том уроке, поголовно глотал успокоительные и заживляющие зелья. Сейчас, Альтаир пострадавший еще больше, чем все вместе взятые, еще и на беседу с директором пойдет. Нет бы, оставить разговор на более подходящее время. Ну, разве сдвинешь с места Альбуса, если он что-то вбил себе в голову. Прям как баран. Альтаир встретил его не менее мрачным, чем сам зельевар. Нунда, словно деля настроения хозяина на двоих, раздраженно махала хвостом из стороны в сторону. Северуса охватило нехорошее предчувствие. Он, знал, что сейчас в кабинете Альбуса, вот как два часа, идет собрание Ордена. Сам Снейп, сославшись на ранения своих подопечных, в этот курятник не пошел. На слова директора, что стоило бы положить раненых в лазарет, а не нянчиться Снейпу, Северус пропустил мимо ушей. С самого начало его карьеры, как декана, факультет редко когда навещал Помфри. Только, ранения, которые были опасными или очень сложными для лечения одними зельями, заслуживали ее внимания. Его змейки не доверяли кодомедику, а многие чистокровные дети, привыкшие к семейным врачам, вообще считали ниже своего достоинства обращаться к ней. Школьная медсестра не сравниться с квалифицированным колдомедиком из Мунго.

В молчании, проделав путь до кабинета директора, профессор мысленно встряхнулся и обернулся к Альтаиру. По лицу мальчика нельзя было прочитать ни одной эмоции или мысли. Маска, холодного и равнодушного аристократа. Оглядев, того с ног до головы и удовлетворившись в его выборе одежды, декан толкнул дверь.

Конец POV

Сапфира и Гарри до самых дверей кабинета директора, мысленно не проронили ни слова.

Каждый думал о чем-то своем. Когда, Снейп ввел их в комнату, Гарри приготовился к еще одному раунду тяжелой битвы. В комнате, находились основные члены Ордена Феникса. Видимо у них было собрание и, судя по тому, что все замолчали и выжидающе ждали, пока он займет место, уходить не собирались. Великолепно, он что, персональный шут? Стараясь успокоиться, Гарри снова стал поглаживать голову Сапфиры. Найдя самое дальнее кресло и нагло, усевшись без разрешения, стал ждать. Спрашивать для чего он здесь Гарри не собирался. Для него было все понятно. Пусть другие и не знали об этом. Он медленно обвел комнату взглядом и чуть не чертыхнулся. Присутствовали снова все те, кто был в зале, тогда в подземелье. Но, самое удивительное, что тут находились гриффиндорцы – Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Невилл Лонгботтом и Кристиан Поттер.

Ну, насчет взрослых все ясно, но что тут забыли…эти, было непонятно.

- Кххаа. – О, у Дамблдора сдали нервы. Пристальный, взгляд «родителя, осуждающий за разбитую вазу», на Альтаира нисколько не подействовал. Директор нахмурил брови и попытался испугать его, грозным взором. Опять по нулям. Сам Гарри чуть ли не зевал. После потери такого количества крови хотелось спать и есть.

- Хмм. Мой мальчик, вы очень удивили меня, попав так неожиданно в Хогвартс. – Сразу к делу, директор? Ну, что ж, я-то же умею играть в ваши игры.

- Мистер Альбус Дамблдор, был бы вам признателен, если бы вы, не обращались ко мне так фамильярно.

Позади меня, так и не занявший место, закашлялся декан. Великий Победитель Гриндевальда нахмурился, но надо отдать ему должное, продолжил:

- Может, вы расскажите о себе поподробнее? – несмотря на вопросительные интонации, Альтаир понимал, что это был скорее приказ, чем вопрос. - Я наводил о вас справки, Мистер Дейэль Дорр. Никакой информации о вас нет. Кто ваши родители, где вы учились до сих пор, у меня нет результатов ваших экзаменов? Где вы жили? – Дамблдор, встав со своего места и опираясь на стол руками, пристально сверлил парня взглядом. Его серьезный и чуточку угрожающий тон, заставил многих в комнате поежиться и радоваться, что этот тон, не имеет к ним никакого отношении.

Правда, на самого парня это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления, по крайней мере, лицо его осталось непроницаемым. Нунда не отрываясь, наблюдала, за всеми находящимися магами в комнате. Только Снейп мог видеть, что она была раздражена – хвост метался по ковру кабинета.

- Директор, насколько я знаю, личная информация о студенте храниться в Министерстве Магии, а не в школе. Если ВАШЕ Министерство, не в состоянии найти информацию, о человеке, то это не моя проблема. И почему, Я должен сообщать вам, что-то о себе?- Альтаир сказал холодным, хорошо поставлены голосом, буквально сбивая всю спесь.

- Мальчишка, да ты… - из затемненного угла от книжного шкафа, вперед вышел Грюм.

- Опять вы! А вас, сэр аврор, прошу не лезть, – Гарри скривился от тона этого параноика, - Мистер, Дамблдор, позвольте узнать, почему здесь столько народу? – Постепенно, Гарри стал чувствовать, как поднимает голову раздражение. Снейп, с довольной миной, наблюдал как его подопечный, ничуть не растерявшись, взял ситуацию под свой контроль.

- Послушайте, мальчик. Вы не должны, сейчас сидеть здесь с таким видом, словно положение в вашу пользу. Альбус Дамблдор, уважаемый глава Визенгамота и имеет право задать вам любые вопросы.- Альтаир, как и Снейп, повернули головы в сторону говорившего, вернее говорившей. Ею оказалась его «мать», Лили Поттер-Эванс.

Услышав, с каким презрением и спокойствием говорит, эта…грязнокровка, Гарри буквально захлестнуло гневом.

- Вы правы, безымянная…мадам. – «Леди» - у Альтаира язык не повернулся сказать такое в лицо этой суки. – Меня здесь вообще «сидеть» не должно. Давайте поставим все точки над I . Я вам ничего не должен, закона я не нарушал. Даже наоборот, – Гарри, все внимание теперь уделял снова Дамблдору, - весь курс едва не угробили, на занятии ЗОТИ. И теперь, вы приглашаете меня, непонятно зачем, в свой кабинет и просите еще что-то рассказать? По какому праву?

- Ах, ты мерзкий, склизкий слизеринский су…. – Рон Уизли, до этого сидевший тихо в углу с друзьями снова влез, куда не надо.

- Уизли, сто баллов с Гриффиндора, за оскорбление студента, да еще в присутствии преподавателей. - Северус, пакостно усмехался, незаметно положив ладонь, на спину Альтаиру.

Сам же Гарри, едва заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав теплую ладонь декана. И что бы это еще значило?

- Мистер Альтаир, не следует винить преподавателя в своей бездарности. – Джеймс, попытался защитить себя от неудачи сегодняшнего урока. Причем обвинив самого ученика.

- В самом деле? Вы, наверное «профессор», - последнее слово, Гарри не удержался и явно произнес весьма презрительно, - знаете, что это заклятье относиться к Высшим Светлым заклинаниям. И наверняка вы должны понимать, что в школе не все в состоянии использовать ее, нейтральность ма…

- Конечно, слизерин полон темных магов и…. – Даже не удосужившись дослушать Альтаира, перебил Поттер. Гарри мрачно уставился на мужчину. Теперь, находясь по ту, сторону «баррикад», Гарри понимал всю неприязнь Северуса Снейпа к Джеймсу Поттеру. Ибо сам, начинал его ненавидеть.

- Даже если это так, Мистер Поттер, то… - Опять ему не дали договорить.

- ПРОФЕССОР… - На, этот раз его перебил Дамблдор.

«Какое бескультурье» - Сапфира старалась пока не вмешиваться. Но раздражение, никуда не уходило, а только возрастало.

- ..то, ваша работа научить студентов. Или Хогвартс из нейтральной школы превратился в Светлую? – Гарри ни сколько не обратив внимание, на слова директора, спокойно закончил предложение.

- Да, что… - Снова Уизли-младший. Нет уж!

- Директор, даже если допустить необходимость в нашей беседе всех этих людей, почему тут студенты? – Гарри порядком уже достал весь этот фарс. До сих пор толком, так и не поев нормально, Гарри, больше всего хотел дойти до кухни и поесть. Сапфира тоже была с ним согласна. Тихо, только в радиусе слышимости Снейпа и парня, живот демоницы выводил рулады.

- Послушайте…Дейэль Дорр, в ваших интересах, ответить нам, чем быстрее вы станете сотрудничать, тем раньше уйдете. – Парень удивленно поднял брови.

- Вы действуете, прям как дознаватель в тюрьме, директор, а не как бывший учитель, уважаемой школы. Я ничем вам, не обязан и ничего не должен. – Альтаир почувствовал, как ладонь мужчины, которую тот так и не убрал, сжалась. Но сейчас, Гарри было наплевать на его предупреждения.

- Альтаир, вам лучше сотрудничать с нами. Уверен, вы не хотите пробыть пару деньков в карцере аврората. Должны мы быть уверены, что вы не беглый заключенный, убийца или кто-либо еще вне закона. – Дамблдор, перестал притворяться добрым дедушкой, с все понимающим взором. И закончил весьма угрожающим тоном.

«Ха, уже до угроз дело дошло» - Гарри, успел спохватиться, а то чуть не кивнул на слова Сапфиры.

- Вы мне угрожаете директор? – голос парня был твердым и очень презрительным.

- Мне ничего не остается другого, только предупредить вас о последствиях вашего нежелания сотрудничать. – Директор, говорил мягким сожалеющим тоном. У Гарри свело челюсти от злости.

«Сапфира?» - Гарри не знал, как выйти из положения, не раскрывая своих возможностей.

«Призови Рагнарока, он должен прийти по твоему зову. Ты уважаемый чистокровный маг, мой брат и один из богатейших наследников, в этой стране».

- Ну что ж, вижу, вы настроены весьма решительно директор. РАГНАРОК, приди на мой ЗОВ! – Гарри проорал так громко, что Феникс, все заседание проспавший на жердочке, проснулся и чуть не упал с насеста. Задребезжали окна и стеклянные дверцы в шкафу. А уши у всех заложило.

Не успели маги среагировать, как посередине кабинета, материализовался представительного вида гоблин. Пока директор, не успел возмутиться, парень ввел гоблина в курс дела.

Видя, как каменеет лицо гоблина, Альтаир уже начал жалеть этих идиотов. Ну, может чуть-чуть.

Не слушая комментарии и вопросы Альбуса Дамблдора. Рагнарок в пару фраз поставил всех в известность, что Альтаир гражданин другого государства. Находиться под защитой Гринготса и гоблинов, и если уважаемому директору не нужны проблемы с банком и другой страной в частности, то в его же интересах принести извинения и отпустить.

Пока директор, пытался выкрутиться перед гоблином, остальные отходили от шока. САМ гоблин, пришел на приказ мага!

Ну, а Гарри под шумок смотался их этого дурдома. Снейп, тоже не заставил себя ждать и ушел вслед за Альтаиром.

Путь зельевара лежал в подземелья, а молодого нарушителя спокойствия с нундой – в Хогвартскую кухню.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 13. Тайна Основателя.

Гарри сидел за большим дубовым столом в Хогвартских кухнях. Маленькие трудолюбивые эльфы, были весьма рады паре, хотя чувствовали темную силу Сапфиры. Магия Альтаира набирала с каждым днем свою мощь, но была еще не достаточно сильна, чтобы ощущать ее демоническую направленность как у Сапфиры. В облике нунды, демоница практически не фонила силой, но в своей истинной форме ей было очень сложно приглушить ауру.

Добби не раз помогавший Гарри, даже не обратил внимания на его спутницу, полностью отдавая все свое внимание парню. Если раньше Гарри кое-как терпел выходки Добби, то теперь ему стал очень неприятен его энтузиазм. Напористость домовика напрягала и утомляла. Сапфира со смехом наблюдала за попытками Добби поставить на ломящийся от яств стол, еще одно блюдо. Все еще оставаясь в облике нунды, демоница открыто веселилась, что было выражено в пофыркивании и урчании огромной кошки. Сумасшедший домовик, не слушая причитаний Альтаира, принес столько еды, что хватило бы на весь факультет. И это не взирая на то, что молодой маг, совсем не хотел есть.

Сейчас Альтаиру хотелось вовсе не изысканно приготовленных сладостей, жаркого или пирогов из мяса. Больше всего он желал того, чего впрочем нормальному смертному, желать нет необходимости - крови.

- Сапфира, что там с ритуалом? - Гарри, облокотившись на спинку высокого мягкого стула, стал наблюдать как демоница, обойдя стол, направилась к месту напротив. Потянулась, впиваясь когтями в мраморные плиты пола и оставляя в нем белесые полосы. Глаза его сестры снова потемнели, наливаясь черным маревом, а по всей кухне во всю мощь хлынула удушающая темная сила Бездны. Дверь и все тайные проходы заволокло жемчужной «паутиной» силы, сковывая и не давая возможности ни выйти, ни зайти.

Клубясь черная воронка полностью поглотила нунду. Через секунду на ее месте возникла изящная фигурка Сапфиры, а домовики, словно стайка перепуганных пикси, с визгом забились во все углы. Демоница с наслаждением разминала затекшие члены. Альтаир уже стал отвыкать от ее образа - слишком долго сестра проводила время в облике его фамильяра.

Сев напротив, сестра достала из кармана на поясе маленькую бутылочку из насыщенного фиолетового стекла. Но стоило той коснуться поверхности стола, как она стала увеличиваться, пока ее размер не достиг небольшой походной фляги.

Альтаир, с жадным нетерпением откупорил, казалось намертво воткнутую пробку и с наслаждением стал пить теплый нектар жизни.

Кровь, словно амброзия - терпко опалило горло и потекла в пищевод, отдаваясь во всем теле жаром и силой.

Пока подопечный пил, демоница наблюдала с нескрываем интересом, как меняет кровь ее брата. Волосы тихо шевелились как от порыва легкого сквозняка, а ногти длинными и заостренными, наливаясь глубоким матово-черным цветом. Кожа побледнела и стала мелового оттенка. Уши парня заострились, а ауру еле видимую от пока не развившегося до конца дара, оплели темные туманные нити. Они обнимали ее, а затем словно впиваясь своими щупальцами, впитывались в основу, делая более насыщеннее и ярче. Темнее и сильнее.

Сапфира кивнула сама себе. Именно так, помогают молодняку поддерживать рост магического потенциала, свежая кровь, не только излечивает, но и помогает молодым демонам правильно развивать свой дар.

Альтаир, наконец, перестал пить и сыто откинулся на спинку стула. Блаженство, правда, длилось не долго. Постепенно эйфория стала спадать, пока все не вернулось в норму. Внешность парня постепенно теряло свои нечеловеческие признаки.

Сапфира, вспомнив о заданном Альтаиром вопросе, поспешила ответить:

- Я узнала результаты анализирующего заклинания. Так вот, он оказался довольно неожиданным, но не чем-то трагичным. Оказалось, что наш многоуважаемый директор проклял входные двери Хогвартса весьма противными, хотя и светлыми чарами. Те, в свою очередь, оседают на любом несовершеннолетнем маге, который переступил его порог.

- И что это за заклятье? - Альтаир с изумлением слушал Сапфиру. "Интересно, где предел директорскому самомнению?"

- Ничего опасного, но и полезного тоже. Эти чары мягко привязывают мага к замку, тем самым буквально вынуждая учиться в его стенах. Если юный маг, после того, как впервые перешагнул порог Хогвартса, захочет покинуть его и найти другое учебное заведение - то он вернется. По различным причинам - неудачи в новой школе; неприятные ощущения, словно от потери чего-то значимого или бессвязные сны и кошмары. Одним словом директор буквально вынуждал ученика учиться в Хогвартсе, после того как тот переступал порог школы. Так же я нашла легкие чары послушания и контроля. Правда, для многих чистокровных, у которых родовые защитные заклинания традиция, подобные заклятья, как с гуся вода. Они, обвешены ими как игрушками елка в рождество. Так что, подобные чары просто не подействуют, а вот на маглорожденных и выросших вне защиты семьи и рода...

- Бесплатная и послушная его воле паства. Овцы без упрека и грамма собственных мыслей. - Альтаир с силой сжал подлокотники своего стула. Он не удивлялся теперь своему послушанию и безропотности. Помимо того, что ему весьма эффектно промыли мозги в детстве и буквально направили на нужный путь, так его еще и лишили права выбора? Ох, много у бывшего Поттера, накопилось к директору. Даблодор крупно ему должен и рано или поздно он взыщет все, что у него отняли. И не только с Дамблодора, но и с многих других. Том Реддл, на самом деле, окажется далеко внизу, в списке его должников. Там, были такие умельцы в лжи и манипуляторстве, что Реддл, мог бы еще учиться и учиться.

Но...всему свое время.

- Так и что? Это стало причиной? - Альтаир мрачно смотрел в глаза своей сестры.

- И да, и нет. Эти заклятья резонансом прошлись совместно с твоей силой. Твоя магия теперь отторгает любую чужеродную ей. Последствия подобных заклятий-паразитов весьма неблагоприятны для ребенка с магическим даром. К счастью, ритуал, проведенный в Японии, не только дал тебе возможность принять наследие, но и стер все неестественные и наносные на тебя заклятья и ограничения. Все, что когда-либо ограничивало твою магию, разум или тело, было сожжено в силе ритуала. Теперь, твоей силе ничего не препятствует, и она будет защищать тебя и оберегать. Я дам тебе амулет, который прикроет твою ауру от сканирующих щитов Хогвартса. К сожалению, возможны побочные последствия от него. - Сапфира расслаблено сидела на стуле, в ее руках плавно покачивался высокий бокал с кровью.

Альтаир, уже устал удивляться дурости взрослых магов призванных охранять детей в этой школе, а на самом деле представляющие для них едва ли не самую большую опасность, чем Волан-де-Морт.

Парень уже не первый раз задавался вопросом, не поэтому ли многие чистокровные предпочитают сторону Темного лорда. Как много лжи стоит за словами директора. Что есть правда?

К сожалению, узнать этого не представляется возможным, по крайней мере, сейчас.

- И каковы побочные эффекты? - Альтаир передвинул к себе большое блюдо с пирогом из яблок и груш. Аромат, именно этого пирога соблазнил парня попробовать исходящую паром выпечку.

- Перепады настроения, всплески силы, но амулет скроит их, правда сам будешь ощущать. - Сапфира, наконец, допив свой бокал с удовольствием впилась острыми зубами в истекающий соком и кровью стейк. Полупрожаренное и приготовленное специально для нее, жаркое пахло весьма аппетитно, но Альтаир скривился от вида мяса. Еще гуляющая в жилах кровь настолько насытила парня, что тому казалось, он еще несколько суток не сможет съесть ничего, кроме любимой выпечки. И то, навряд ли.

- Блеск. Мне только этого для счастья не хватало, как будто мне остального мало. - Альтаир, насытившись, отодвинул тарелку. Переполненный от крови и пищи, парню казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он лопнет.

- Не нуди, Альтаир. Я буду рядом и если что, помогу справиться с разгулявшейся силой.

- Спасибо! - на сарказм парня, демоница не обратила ни малейшего внимания. - Сапфира, ты не знаешь когда вернется Аморрил?

- Соскучился? Нет. Сейчас в нашем мире такой бардак, что я не берусь сказать сроки его возвращения. Сначала он заглянет к отцу и разведает обстановку. А затем прием у Владыки. В зале Венценосного, может произойти все, что угодно. Владыка сейчас не в духе, предугадать действия мессира невозможно.

- Ох, я надеюсь, ему ничего не угрожает? - Альтаир искренне беспокоился за демона. За такой короткий срок он успел привязаться к брату Сапфиры.

- Не переживай, все будет хорошо - Парень внимательно, смотрел на выражение лица демоницы пытаясь понять, правду говорит сестра или просто пытается успокоить его. Но лицо демоницы было бесстрастно, а глаза излучали спокойствие и поддержку.

- Ну что, возвращаемся? - Альтаир больше не мог впихнуть в себя ни кусочка, а разговаривать они могут везде, правда, только ментально.

Сапфира ничего не сказала, просто встала из-за стала. Ее тело снова застила пелена, а когда марево распалось, на плитах пола стояла нунда.

Альтаир поблагодарил трудолюбивых эльфов за угощение, попросил не рассказывать об увиденном или услышанном ни одной душе.

Демоница и молодой только входящий в силу демон, бесшумно, как тени двигались в сторону Слизеринского общежития. Скоро должен был быть отбой. Оказалось, что они очень много времени провели на кухне.

Ни кто - ни Альтаир или Сапфира, так и не заметили, что в одном из коридоров, в скрытым от посторонних глаз алькове, затаилась высокая и мрачная фигура. Черные одежды еще больше сливали сухопарый и жилистый силуэт мужчины с царившим там полумраком. Чуть суженные, глаза цвета агата зорко и цепко проследили за парой. Губы растянула лукавая и хитрая полуулыбка. Стоило парню с фамильяром скрыться за поворотом, как темный альков выпустил из своих объятий мужчину. Стремительным шагом он направился в противоположный коридор. Полы сюртука, словно крылья нетопыря распахнулись и взлетели от пронизывающего сквозняка подземелий. Фигура быстро отдалялась от своего временного убежища, оставив там небольшую пустую шкатулку. В ее недрах, поблескивая гранями, лежал пузатый пузырек. По его стенкам, как слезы скатывалась на самое дно, рубиновая жидкость. Но она так и не смогла собраться в лужицу - хлопок и темное дерево со всем содержимым вспыхнуло иссиня-фиолетовым пламенем. Огонь за секунду пожрал резную оболочку некогда красивого изделия, как и все его содержимое. Без остатка.

Древние расы чтили честь и Тайные Законы превыше всего.

Утром Альтаир с Сапфирой пришел в зал очень рано. Кровь, выпитая вчера, все еще гуляла по его венам, даря бодрость. Но хуже всего, было то, что парень всю ночь провертелся в кровати не в силах крепко заснуть. Альтаиру казалось, что он просыпался через каждый час, проваливаясь в дрему и снова выплывая из сна. Все, что ощущал сейчас Альтаир - глухое раздражение.

Многие, кто все же смог поднять себя в такую рань, сейчас пытались справиться с завтраком. Вернее запихнуть в сонный организм, желающий единственное - спать, хотя бы напитки. Из всех находящихся в Большом зале, бодрствованием отличались только учителя и сам Альтаир. Который после кровавого допинга мог вообще не спать суток двое.

Парень мрачно оглядывал весь зал и пил крепкий черный кофе без сахара.

Новые рецепторы позволяли лакомиться горьким напитком и получать удовольствие от крепкого аромата жаренных зерен. Не многие могут пить абсолютно черный кофе без сахара.

Сапфира тоже видимо после крови была полна сил. Миска с мясом, поставленная около демоницы трясущимся домовиком, была нетронута.

Парень был уверен, что родители древних семей просто так не оставят вопиющее начало ЗОТИ у Поттера. Надо сказать, что его бывшему родственничку очень повезло, что обошлось без настоящих жертв. Если бы пролилась кровь, то Поттера не спас бы даже статус отца "Избранного".

Кстати его кровь, вот как раз и окропила арену. Жаль, что не было возможности официально представить, того же Аморрила, например его родственником и, следовательно, опекуном. Тогда был бы еще один разгневанный родич. Но... Внешность Аморрила привлекла бы слишком много внимания. К сожалению, так устроено было мирозданье, что чужаков Мир изгонял. Хотя, наверное, не будь подобной защиты, многие сильные расы, стали бы повсеместно захватывать миры. Поддерживать иллюзию никто из демонов без серьезных причин не собирался и если ситуация того потребует, то Сапфира, как и Аморрил, раскроют себя полностью. Альтаир не хотел даже знать, что начнется, когда мир узнает о существовании, якобы вымершей расы.

Размышление полудемона прервал Драко Малфой. Парень плюхнулся на скамейку и придвинул к себе чугунный кофейник. Аромат кофе вновь поплыл по залу. Драко выглядел как всегда безупречно, картину портили сощуренные сонные глаза и явное желание улечься на обеденный стол и прикорнуть.

"Альтаир, совы!"

Парень вздрогнул от неожиданного ментального крика демоницы. Переведя свой взор на свод, Альтаир увидел, как в зал влетают множество сов.

Некоторые, видимо посланные семьями спускались к хозяевам, но большинство скидывало на столы свежие выпуски "Пророка".

Прочитать их никто так и не успел, когда двери Большого зала, обычно просто приоткрытые, распахнулись во всю ширь. С гордой осанкой и чеканя каждый шаг в первых рядах шел Люциус Малфой, за ним семеня короткими толстыми ножками и пытаясь успеть - Корнелиус Фадж. Чуть позади Амелия Боунс, в сопровождении пятерых Авроров. Замыкали шествие, парень лет двадцати, Альтаир признал его как, Перси Уизли. И рядом с парнем, слащавого вида дамочка, в розовом кардигане, который надо сказать ужасно ее полнил. Альтаир, чуть с лавки не навернулся, узнав эту ведьму. Амбридж.

О ней, Альтаир узнал от Люциуса. Тот предупредил парня, что в министерстве есть работники, которых лучше обходить стороной, дураков везде полно и, к сожалению, в министерстве их тоже хватает. Малфой не скрывал своего пренебрежительного отношения к некоторым коллегам. В том числе и к министру магии.

Альтаир скривился. "Поросячий цвет" костюма Амбридж, даже на его неискушенный "вкус" в тряпках, выглядел кошмарно. В глазах стало рябить и затошнило.

По связи от Сапфиры прошла волна ненависти. Альтаир заметил, что сейчас Амбридж, поджав губы, сверлит взглядом его фамильяра. Альтаир даже знать не хотел, какие мысли витают у этого "розового" министерского работника. Одна реакция, обычно сдержанной демоницы, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Выражение лица Амбридж, ее розовый костюм и пискливо-жеманный голосок...

Парень поспешил перевести взгляд на Лорда Малфоя. Пока не совершил какой-нибудь глупости или его не вывернуло наизнанку.

Люциус. Вот кто, кажется, разбуди ночью, будет выглядеть с лоском.

Сегодня Лорд отдал предпочтение темно-серым тонам. Его мантия украшенная легким жемчужным узором. Белоснежная рубашка из батиста с жабо; у горла, ворот сколот черным агатом. Руки в белоснежных перчатках, крепко сжимали знакомую трость. Волосы, не сдерживаемые заколкой или шнурком, платиновым водопадом ласкали плечи и спину. Ох, красивый. Жаль Драко и в половину не взял от своего отца, как во внешности, так и в сообразительности. Малфой-старший был настолько же умен, как и хитер. О его способностях выкручиваться, как змея из всех передряг, ходили легенды. Драко был, к сожалению слишком мягким и порывистым. Настоящий потомок Блэков.

Лорд Малфой, явно был чем-то недоволен, подойдя вплотную к столу, он ни слова не сказав, раздраженно бросил перед директором толстый пергамент.

А дальше началось самое настоящее шоу. Оказалось, что этот пергамент, ни что иное, как Приказ министра о необходимости надзора над учебой в Хогвартсе. Аристократы подавшие прошение о замене Джеймса Поттера, с поста учителя Зотс, предоставили министерству прекрасный повод вмешаться в дела Хогвартса. Самое удивительное, что прошение подали только трое - Пьюсси, Паркинсон и Ноты. Видимо, в отличии от этих троих, остальные аристократы прекрасно понимали, чем обернется вмешательство в этот конфликт министерства. К сожалению, именно это сейчас и происходит. Джеймсу Поттеру министр пожурил за невнимательность и попросил "так больше не делать". Малфой, сквозь зубы, вежливо и завуалировано, на угрожал. Амелия Боунс, как не странно была на стороне аристократов, но повлиять на решение министра, что бы не дать Поттеру испытательный срок, не смогла.

Так что, Поттер под испытательным сроком оставался на прежнем месте, преподавать ЗОТИ.

Амбридж и авроры оставались в Хогвартсе. Они обязаны были проконтролировать безопасность студентов на уроках. Или самих преподавателей?

Альтаира интересовало совсем не это, а то, как много власти получит "розовая жаба" на этот раз. К частью, контролировать все предназначалось

Малфою-старшему.

Министр долго пытался узнать место нахождения Гарри Поттера. На что, Альбус Дамблодор разразился целой речью, о необходимости мальчику лучшего и индивидуального обучения. О необходимости подготовиться к встречи с Волан-де-Мортом. Вся речь свелась к тому, что Гарри Поттер счастлив и здоров, проходит высококвалифицированную подготовку к войне. Но, встретиться с ним нельзя.

Ни кто не заметил, как переглянулся декан Слизерина и Лорд Малфой. Уж эти двое, смогли понять что, уважаемый директор, навешал министру "лапши".

Бывшие пожиратели смерти, хмуро наблюдали за сменой выражения на лице Лили Поттер, при упоминании имени ее старшего сына. Там было много чего, но любовь и беспокойство матери за судьбу сына, в этот список не входило. Раздражение и гнев, смешались с пренебрежением и брезгливостью. К чему последнее, было не понятно.

Надо отметить, что неприязнь к Гарри Поттеру у Северуса Снейпа исчезала с той же скоростью, с какой его брат - Кристиан, за счет родства с исчезнувшим Избранным, расширял свой круг "друзей". Вот чье высокомерие, переплюнуло даже Малфоя-младшего, а мелочность и злоба, собственного отца. Джеймс Поттер был одним из тех, чьи шутки по отношению к другим надолго оставляли шрамы. Не только в душе, но и на теле.

Теперь, когда Гарри исчез, Северус смог ясно увидеть, какими разными были эти люди и он. Северус искренне желал увидеть Гарри Поттера снова и узнать его настоящего, возможно даже попросить прощения. Хотя представить себе Снейпа, извиняющимся, было практически не возможно.

Не важно, что директор не позволит вмешаться в судьбу мальчишки. Он не просто так, столько лет был двойным шпионом, балансируя на острие волшебных палочек Темного Лорда и Дамблодора. За столько лет шпионажа он мог превосходно разыграть любые чувства или роль. Не каждый актер так сможет. Спрятать истину было бы не так легко, но не возможно. Закрыть парня, можно зельями Разума.

Но, почему тогда Снейп не помог раньше? Ему стыдно признаться, даже себе, что возможно потому, что не так уж сильно он этого желал. Что же изменилось? Все! И он, в том числе...

Когда министерские работники ушли, остались только авроры и Амбридж. Люциус, как только закрылись двери за министром, вместе с деканом Слизерина поспешил в подземелья. Наверняка в личные четверти зельевара.

Сам же Альтаир с Сапфирой буквально сбежали в гостиную факультета. Оставаться в том гомоне, что поднялся в зале не было ни малейшего желания. Многие слизеринцы поспешили за Альтаиром. Тем более что Амбридж уже направилась к их столу. К счастью, толчея устроенная шебутными Гриффиндорцами, позволило многим слизеринцам исчезнуть раньше, чем "жаба" доберется до их стола.

Альтаир сам не заметил, как издал благодарный и освобожденный вздох, когда погрузился в мрак подземелий. Сырой воздух остудил разгоряченную кожу, а теплый бок идущей рядом Сапфиры, дарил спокойствие. Странно, что демонца почти всю разборку молчала, обычно она довольно язвительно комментирует. Но сегодня, ни у кого из них, не возникло желания болтать в зале.

Стоило Альтаиру зайти в гостиную Слизерина, как парень поспешил к камину. Стоило о многом подумать.

"Альтаир. Ты как?" - Сапфира снова привычно улеглась в его ногах на мягком ковре. Парня всегда удивляло, ее способность полностью вливаться в роль. Мало, кому пришло бы в голову, по тому, как ведет себя демоница, что его фамильяр на самом деле не животное. Слишком "дикими" были повадки и, Альтаир не раз задавался вопросом, откуда его сестра знает, как ведут себя хищные животные.

"Нормально. Все еще раздражен от бессонной ночи, и кровь продолжает гулять по венам" - парень с удовольствием потянулся и почти лег в кресле. Несмотря на энергию, он ощущал усталость и опустошенность. - "Кстати, почему никто, так и не спросил о изменившимся гербе Слизерина?" - только сейчас, Альтаир, понял, что ни директор, ни кто либо еще так и не стал задавать вопросов, почему после его сортировки изменился герб.

"Возможно, потому, что никто не помнит таких изменений, и увидеть тоже не смогут" - нунда хитро сощурила свои яркие глаза.

"Твоя работа. Зачем?" - парень не мог понять для чего Сапфира все это сделала.

"Да потому, что на вопросы, которые непременно последуют, ты ответить не сможешь. Не думаю, что ты захочешь открывать свою "не человечность" миру" - от последствий, которые обязательно будут после такого, парень вздрогнул.

"Нет! Ты знаешь причину, почему это вообще произошло? Из-за чего изменился герб? - Альтаир поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло.

"Знаю" - демоница, приподняв тяжелую голову, положила морду ему на ноги, практически придавив своей тяжестью.

"И?" - у парня, было огромное желание стряхнуть с себя ее морду, но сдержался.

"Что "И"?" - Альтаир откинул голову к спинке его кресла и тяжело вздохнул. Иногда Сапфира была невыносима.

"Сапфира. Хватит ходить вокруг да около" - Вопреки своим мыслям, пальцы нежно касались шкуры нунды.

"А самому подумать?" - Сапфира хорошо устроилась, ее чешут и ласкают - могла бы не капризничать?

"Рррр" - раздражение, так и не ушедшее после завтрака, снова накатило, как приливная волна. Сапфира, это вероятно почувствовала, так как упираться больше не стала.

"Ладно...похоже, не так прост был ваш Салазар Слизерин. Я не была уверена в своих предположениях, но теперь, когда герб поменялся - у меня нет больше сомнений".

" О каких предположениях идет речь?" - Альтаир с удивлением смотрел на демоницу. Он впервые слышал, от нее, что-либо касающиеся основателей.

"Я не стала рассказывать тебе. Но теперь...особенно, когда увидела его портрет в гостиной. Видишь ли, мне была непонятна неприязнь других основателей к Слизерину. Ведь раньше они вполне хорошо общались, и конфликтов не было. А тут, Салазар мало того, что покинул Хогвартс, так еще и разругался с бывшими коллегами. Заметь, все это произошло в относительно короткий промежуток времени. Сама история не сохранила причину их сор. Хотя многие историки пишут, что это в связи неприязни Салазара к маглам и магглорожденным и его увлечений в темной магии. Сразу скажу чушь..."

"Почему ты так уверена в этом?" - Альтаиру по настоящему стало интересно. Тем более что ему самому не раз казалось, что в истории отношений основателей слишком много белых дыр.

"Да потому, что мы - демоны, его знали"

"ЧТО!" - От неожиданности парень так сильно дернулся в кресле, что свалил с рядом стоящего столика все пергаменты и заставил вскочить демоницу. Парень быстро оглянулся, многие слизеринцы занимались своими делами, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Но вот, Драко, как и его друзья все же обернулись на шум. - "Черт! Прости, ты меня ошарашила".

"Хм. Извини не думала, что это известие станет для тебя таким шоком. Так вот. Лет так...ммм...много лет назад, сколько не скажу, у наших миров время идет по-разному, была одна история. В нашем клане, одна из демониц, ушла на зов. По нашим меркам, она была очень юной, только вошедшей в половозрелый возраст. Так вот, когда она вернулась домой, оказалось, что демоница беременна. Скандал был невероятный, но сам понимаешь, ребенок есть ребенок, пусть и принесенный непонятно от кого. Отцом оказался маг, который призвал ее, некий Сиптумус Алекто Слизерин. Многие из нашего клана, желали отомстить зарвавшемуся смертному, обрюхатившему демоницу, но Силл, так ее звали, не позволила.

Вскоре, отец решил выдать ее замуж, но Силл была против, оказалось, что она полюбила мага. Понятное дело, что слушать ее никто не хотел. Мало того, что у Силл были обязательства перед кланом, так к этому добавлялся ее довольно ребяческий возраст. Демоненка не отдали бы на воспитание матери, которая сама, еле-еле вышла из подросткового возраста. Но...Силл сбежала, обратно к магу". - Альтаир ахнул. Примерно он уже догадывался куда ведет история Сапфиры. Но поверить в это было очень трудно. Тем временем, демоница продолжила:

"Найти ее так и не смогли. Только вскоре через год пришло короткое письмо, что у Силл родился мальчик - Салазар Сиптумус Слизерин. Когда я впервые от тебя узнала о основателях, я не могла поверить своей удаче. Но в тоже время, мне не хотелось верить в ложную надежду, поэтому я тебе ни слова не сказала. То это не совпадение было маловероятно. Но стоило мне увидеть картину Салазара, я сразу поняла, что это Он. Слишком похож на Силл".

"А кем она была в клане?" - у парня в голове не укладывалось, что Слизерин мог быть таким же полукровкой, как и он. Пусть Альтаир и не был рожден демоном, но благодаря ритуалу это не имело значения. Сила проведенного обряда была настолько сильна, что его кровь, возможно даже чище, если бы он родился в Пондемонилеуме.

"Жрицей" - Сапфира потянулась и села. Голова снова покоилась на коленях парня. Альтаир безропотно стал почесывать нунду.

"Кем?"

"Жрица. Демоны с даром предвидеть последствия своих или чужих решений. Как провидцы, только на очень короткие промежутки времени"

"Вау".

"Так что, появления на гербе факультета, символа нашего клана, теперь не вызывает у тебя удивления? Замок построенный четырьмя основателями, несет в себе магию Салазара и его печать. Почувствовав одного из нас, замок откликнулся. Ты по "рождению" выше чем Салазар, поэтому твоя магия сильнее"

"А ты? Ты ведь старше?"

"Если бы меня так просто было прочитать, многие сильные маги уже знали бы, что твой фамильяр, не только не животное, но и демон".

"Почему ты так рада, что узнала о Салазаре? Чем тебе это может помочь, прошло столько времени, уже не важно кем он был"

"Ты как всегда слышишь, но не слушаешь, Альтаир. Когда я тебе сказала, что ты будешь жить долго, я имела в виду не года" - Альтаир, застыл в кресле и с вытаращенными глазами уставился на демоницу, а та, ухмыльнувшись добила - "Все просто, братец! Возможно, Салазар Слизерин жив до сих пор!"

Факультет Слизерина обсуждал последствия вмешательства министерства и наличие в школе Амбридж. Не прошло и часа, как студенты стали потихоньку расходиться. Им необходимо было собрать свои сумки и идти на уроки. И никто не увидел, кроме портрета основателя, как в затемненном углу, около камина, с кресла в обмороке упал молодой и очень красивый парень. Огромная нунда, совсем как человек вздохнула и стала приводить в чувство своего подопечного.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 14. Эффект домино.

Не бечено.

Привести в чувство Альтаира Сапфира смогла довольно быстро. Два легких удара пушистыми и мягкими лапами по щекам и полностью покрытое слюнями лицо. После такого и мертвый очнется.

Немного дезориентированный, парень не сразу понял, где он находиться. Оказалось, что на мягкой перине в его факультетской спальне. Когда демоница успела его притащить в комнату в бессознательном состоянии, осталось для Альтаира загадкой.

- Надеюсь, никто не видел, как ты меня сюда волокла. - Несмотря на довольно серьезную ситуацию, Альтаир не мог не надуться. Ему не хотелось, что бы его сокурсники запомнили этот эпизод, а потом вспоминали и он служил бы напоминанием, как он грохнулся в обморок, словно кисейная барышня.

- Ты за кого меня держишь, Альтаир!...Конечно, каждая душа в слизерине от первогодков до старших курсов видело, как я протащила тебя по всем ступеням и пыльным коврам. А еще..

- Сапфира! Хватит! Ты достала, у тебя, что настроение такое ох...е. Займись тогда чем-нибудь или кем-нибудь; покусай или иди задери в лесу какую-нибудь тварь! Только хватит уже издеваться или прикалываться, что особо не отличается в твоем исполнении. Твоя шокотерапия меня седым или заикой скоро сделает. Достало! - все это Альтаир проорал прямо в морду демонице, которая вольготно разлеглась в его ногах. Довольная, с чуть зажмуренными глазами, морда у кошки была по истине дьявольски хитрая. На эмоциональную речь, демоница только хвостом дернула, вот и все недовольство.

Парень уже решил продолжить свою обличительную речь, когда шторы вокруг кровати неярко вспыхнули защитными заклятьями, а в ногах у парня уже лежала Сапфира в своем истинном облике. Удобно устроив крылья, что бы те не помялись под ее весом, она удобно развалилась в мягкой перине.

- Знаешь что, мой милый, я вижу и без амулета из тебя так и хлещут эмоции. Так что, с завтрашнего вечера мы начнем твое обучение. Кстати, одень.- Сапфира кинула на подушку объемный амулет из червонного серебра. Амулет был очень красивым - две саламандры оплетали красный и янтарный камни, разделенные волнообразной линией. Спинки ящериц были сделаны из «тигриного глаза», а их глаза - из граната и рубинов. При чем глаза у них были разные и симметрично соответствующие. Левая у одной – из рубина, а у другой - из граната. Само тело ящериц было тоже из серебра.

Камни амулета - настолько чистые и великолепно ограненные, казались стеклом, наполненные перетекающей и постоянно меняющие оттенки жидкостью. По краям камня серебрилась тонкая узорчатая вязь, плавно переходящая в кольцо. Сам амулет держался на сыромятном тонком шнурке черного цвета.

Альтаир восхищенно присвистнул и одел его себе на шею. Стоило амулету коснуться его обнаженной плоти, как по телу разлилось тепло, а сила, до этого штормовым потоком струящаяся по венам, улеглась, и настал "штиль".

Альтаир облегченно выдохнул - он устал от постоянного всплеска магии, ее нестабильность отнимало не мало его душевных сил.

Демоница, плавно взмахнув рукой, создала крупную гроздь красного винограда. Отщипнув ягоду, Сапфира даже глаза прикрыла от наслаждения. Сам же Альтаир, от изумления молча наблюдал за довольной демоницей. Прокашлявшись, парень внимательно оглядел свои шторы, покрытые еле видимой вязью рун. К сожалению определить их назначение он пока не мог, но логично предположить, что сестра обезопасила себя от обнурежения его любопытными сокурсниками.

- И чему ты собралась меня обучать? - не смотря на неожиданное заявление, парень весьма не против был узнать что-то новое. Особенно если преподавать станет его сестра, демоница была строгой наставницей, но очень талантливой. Сапфира способна объяснять так, что Альтаир даже самые сложные темы, понимал без труда.

- Ты весьма быстро растешь в силе. Не знаю в чем причина, может в твоих индивидуальных способностях, а может в том, что ты сейчас живешь на весьма сильном магическом источнике. Я обещала, что научу тебя "Пути демона", это время пришло, больше нельзя ждать.

- Здорово! - Альтаир был очень рад.

- Не советую так радоваться, ты еще взвоешь. Контроль над силой должен быть непоколебимым, иначе такого накуролесишь. Это тебе не палочкой махать – дар, неправильно примененный способен создать такой силы заклятья, сравнимые с разрушительной силой атомной бомбы. Тебе придется очень рьяно учиться. Забыть о лени и поблажках.

Стон, вырвавшийся из горла Альтаира, был заглушен звонким смехом демонцы.

- Ты серьезно? - парень состроил такую несчастную мину, что Сапфира снова залилась звонким смехом. Отсмеявшись, она все же ответила:

- Абсолютно. Демонят учат с младенчества, ты же начинаешь в возрасте, когда они уже почти заканчивают свое обучение.

Альтаир был весьма шокирован. Он даже представить себе не мог, какой объем знаний ему предстоит изучить. То, что ему предлагала Сапфира было просто нереальным. Как возможно за год, пройти программу десятков лет? У него было очень мало времени на обучение. К сожалению, к началу следующего курса, он полностью пройдет инициацию.

- Ты решила изнасиловать мой мозг? - слова парня были заглушены подушкой, в которую тот уткнулся лицом. Приоткрыв один глаз, Альтаир посмотрел сна сестру с самым несчастным выражением лица, на которое был способен.

Сапфира предвкушающее улыбнулась, да так что крупные резцы ее клыков парень смог рассмотреть во всей красе.

- Ничего подобного, ты зря так драматизируешь. Я не собираюсь мучить тебя. Есть возможность дать такой объем знаний, без последствий для здоровья.

- Как? Есть заклятья или зелья? - сдвинув все подушки под себя, Альтаир развалился на этой мягкой башне, жаждая узнать о новых заклятьях.

- Нет. Все не так просто. Дело в особенности моей силы и крови. Добавив в "зелье Учения" моей крови, а затем, отпив глоток свежей, тебе на некоторое время будет доступна абсолютная память и без последствий для твоего мозга. Так же ты будешь усваивать материал и на физическом уровне. Но...у всего есть своя цена. Пока ты пьешь кровь, тебе не страшны умственные перегрузки и усталость, но как только кровь выйдет из организма без следа, тебя станет ломать как наркомана. Так что, имей в виду, что последствия будут, но они стоят того результата, что ты добьешься.

- Вау! - все на что, был способен парень. Ему даже в голову не могло прийти, подобное решение проблемы. Хотя пару раз Сапфира говорила, что у нее уникальная наследственность.

- Весьма емко Альтаир. Спи, завтра первым уроком у тебя зелья. - Сапфира протяжно зевнула и потянулась.

- Подожди! Я хотел спросить тебя о Салазаре Слизерине. Если он жив, почему демоны не знают где он? Разве не должны все подчиняться Владыке?

Сапфира недовольно посмотрела на парня, но все же ответила.

- Все верно. Только вот Силл, постаралась не только сама исчезнуть, но и сына забрала с собой. Наша блудная сестра, кстати, и твоя теперь тоже, не позволит найти их, пока сама того не захочет. Салл безусловно взрослый и самостоятельный маг и полудемон, но даже он не станет идти против решения матери. Скорее всего, он среди магов под личиной.

- Как его не обнаружили? Ммм... какое-нибудь заклятье из арсенала демонического мира?

- Верно. Магия крови самая сильная и непредсказуемая. Не многие расы даже способные к ней рискуют связываться с этим разделом магии. Но демоны и вампиры, были всегда самыми способными в кровной магии. Или самыми смелыми. Ее невозможно отследить и засечь. Так что, ни один маг не обладай он знаниями в магии крови, не сможет распознать магию нанесенную кровной. Все, Альтаир давай спать.

- Нет, подожди. А как же остальные основатели?

- А что с ними не так? Они были смертными. Многие разногласия с Салазаром были основаны на его темной направленности в магии. Я сомневаюсь, что его коллеги были в курсе его нечеловеческого наследия, такой информацией не стоит делиться, с кем попало, но вот определить какая сила у Слизерина они наверняка смогли.

- А как же рассказы о его ненависти к магглорожденным и полукровкам.

- Ты сам то веришь в эти сказки. Как мог он ненавидеть полукровок, когда сам только наполовину человек. Книги, как и историю пишут победители. Когда Салл исчез - его честь некому было защитить, так что можно было написать все что угодно. Но... Альтаир даже если все так, как пишут в ваших книгах. Имей ввиду, что Салазар жил, когда мир магов и магглов активно сражался друг с другом, одна инквизиция чего стоит и явно мир магии стоял выше по социальной лестнице, чем другой. Более образованный и культурный, сильный и могущественный.

Времена, что царили тогда, позволяли многое. Сами магглы и магглорожденные своим безрассудством и необразованностью настраивали магов против себя. Многие чистокровные, старались сохранить не только тайну своего мира, но и сохранность традиции.

Теперь, когда мир магглов стал наиболее цивилизованнее, чем мир магии, мышление магов из прошлых эпох не объективно и зачастую не соответствует той действительности, что царит сейчас.

Никто не может с уверенностью говорить о причинах тех слухов, что окружили имя Салазара Слизерина, но ясно одно, глупо полагаться на мнение человека жившего пятьсот с лишним лет назад. - Сапфира, во время объяснения перебралась к Альтаиру, полностью укрыв их одеялом. Сам парень не спорил, иногда зачитавшись, они часто могли уснуть вместе в библиотеке на софе. И проспать до утра, а потом весьма болезненно пытаться встать утром. Так что, Альтаир был привычен к Сапфире и тому, что он мог разделить с ней ложе.

- То есть, Волан-де-морт, зря опирается на политику Слизерина?

- Ну, может и не зря, некоторые его идеи вполне могли бы помочь миру магии. - На это высказывание Альтаир презрительно фыркнул, хотя не мог не согласиться, что магическая община далеко позади современного мира. - Но, его методы, с помощью которых он пытается этого добиться, не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Еще ни разу диктаторство не способствовало миру и гармонии. Рано или поздно его или свергнут, или этот мир будет полностью погребен под кровавыми потоками и руинами. Что тоже не приведет к счастливому государству.

- Жаль, что он этого не понимает.

- Сомневаюсь Альтаир, что он этого не понимает. Скорее всего, речь идет уже не об исполнении своих планов, а стремлении сохранить в своих руках как можно больше власти. Теперь идет гонка за право обладания магическим миром. И наш любезный директор, не смотря на свой возраст, когда уже песок должен сыпаться со всех щелей, нисколько не отстает в этом стремлении. Они настолько жадные до власти, что нисколько не жалеют своих "солдат".

- Бррр. Я так рад, что не стою больше между этими жерновами. - Альтаира действительно не прельщала судьба разменной монеты. Лучше вот так полностью отдаться тьме, чем служить лживым и главное чужим идеалам.

- Скорее между молотом и наковальней. - Сапфира прервала его мрачные мысли, продолжив их рассуждения - Да, ты весьма везучий молодой человек. Ведь не вызови ты меня, а другого демона тебе навряд ли бы так повезло. - Да, что и говорить парень до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает, что был на волоске от гибели и если бы не милосердие демоницы, его бы выкинуло прямиков в мир демонов. А там бы он и минуты не прожил и умер в муках.

- Сапфира я не люблю думать о том, что могло бы быть и ненавижу слово "если". Время не терпит сослагательного наклонения...

- Согласна... - Сапфиры тоже не раз была в ситуациях, когда одна деталь могла повернуть историю ее жизни совсем по иному пути и кто знает в хорошую сторону или нет. Она предпочитала жить тем, что было даровано или мириться с последствиями своих ошибок.

- Сапфира...Ну, Сапфир... - Демоница, практически задремавшая раздраженно поморщилась.

- Спи!

- Мы будем искать Салазара? - Мученический вздох на парня не произвел никакого впечатления.

- Нет. Надо, сам найдет - не маленький. Спи уже, иначе и я, буду донимать тебя, когда ты захочешь спать, а у меня будет бессонница.

- Ладно...Сапфира… - рык, раздавшийся с подушки, оборвал парня. - С покойной ночи. - Перегнувшись к столику, Альтаир погасил ночник. А во тьму раздалось, сонное бормотание его сестры:

- Клянусь, я буду выматывать тебя в учебе так, что бы твоя кровать и подушка стали самыми желанными на свете.

- Спи.

- Рррр. И тебе кошмаров, Альтаир.

- Какая же ты злыдня.

- Тебя покусать...

- Все, я сплю...да и зубы у тебя в этой ипостаси не ядовитые…

- ...

- Альт?

- ...

- Слава, Тьме, заткнулся...

POV

Утром проснувшиеся сокурсники Альтаира могли лицезреть, полностью зашторенную кровать парня. Обычно он вставал очень рано и к тому времени, как студенты только-только просыпались, был бодр и полон сил. Так что, они удивленно осматривали зашторенное ложе.

Драко, встал тоже рано - сегодня была контрольная по зельям и ему не хотелось проспать или забыть что-нибудь важное в спешке. Он тоже с любопытством подошел к кровати своего друга. По крайней мере, он искренне надеялся, что мог называть Альтаира своим другом. Друзей у него, кстати, никогда не было. Многие слизеринцы с которыми он общался с рождения являлись выгодными партиями. Мало кто из чистокровных родителей позволит своему ребенку сойтись с чадом семьи, которая в будущем может стать врагом. Но и откровенно пренебрегать общением тоже боялись - мало, кем в будущем станет дитятко или сама семья.

Так что дружить дружили, но ожидая нападения изподтяжка.

Сам же Драко, к несчастью многое взял от своей матери, чем от отца. Слишком порывист и страстен. Его чувства, очень часто затмевали благоразумный голос разума.

Люциус же, всегда был независимым магом. Холодный разум и стальная воля. Ему мало кто нужен был, да и сейчас он не стремился заводить дружбу или приятельские отношения с кем-либо. Северус Снейп, как ни странно оказался единственным, кому аристократ благодушно дозволял находится так близко к себе и своей семье. Это было удивительно хотя бы потому, что характер Северуса был очень язвителен и не в меру пессимистичен. Он являлся не самым хорошим примером человеку, которому необходим друг или просто приятель. Иногда шутки Снейпа граничили с черным юмором, заставляя его коллег по Хогвартсу, сторонится нелюдимого мужчины.

Люциус же что-то разглядел в этом мрачном маге и сблизился с ним.

Сам Драко, не мог похвастаться такой независимостью характера и отчаянно желал искренности и тепла в отношениях с теми людьми, что окружали его. К счастью в семье Люциус был более открытым в проявлении чувств.

Так что, найдя родственную душу Драко вцепился в возможность почувствовать, что такое искренняя дружба. Он никому бы не признался, но он завидовал Гарри Поттеру, за таких друзей - преданных и честных, за легкий характер Поттера и способность собирать вокруг себя толпы почитателей.

(Если бы он знал правду раньше! Все оказалось не таким безоблачным и прекрасным).

Может именно поэтому, он так долго соперничал с этим невзрачным пареньком и пытался постоянно обратить его внимания на себя.

Жаль что тот исчез, было бы интересно пообщаться с ним, хоть один раз без груза прошлых распрей. Особенно теперь, когда его семья и избранный были на одной стороне.

Но долго придаваться мечтаниям Драко не мог. Пора на занятия.

Альтаир кстати, так и не собирался вставать с кровати.

Теодор, как краем глаза заметил Малфой, успел уже одеться и теперь целенаправленно шел к закрытой до сих пор шторами кровати.

Драко, не стал мешать ему, хотя благодаря своему дару, видел вязь весьма сложных и очень странных рун. Они покрывали весь полог. Слизеринец даже знать не хотел, что будет идиоту рискнувшему прикоснуться к этой паутине магической защиты.

Тео видимо сообразил, что кровати слизеринцев это тебе не Хафлпафф или Гриффиндор, а Слизерин, где иногда любопытство могло стать последним, что ты почувствуешь в своей жизни. Так что парень не рискнул касаться полога кровати сокурсника.

Остановившись, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от полога, он нерешительно замер.

Малфой страдальчески вздохнул и, подойдя вплотную к шторам, сказал как можно громче:

- Альтаир? - как и ожидалось в ответ тишина.

- Альтаир! - сквозь плотную ткань послышалась возня. Тео и Драко переглянулись. Малфой прочистил горло и снова решил позвать сокурсника, когда ему на талию опустились горячие ладони Блэйза. Не аристократично взвизгнув, Драко возмущенно взглянул на своего парня, который надо заметить, даже бровью не повел, только ухмыльнулся.

Положив подбородок на его плечо, Блэйз внезапно крикнул:

- Альтаир!

Драко вздрогнул. Забини никогда не жаловался на слабые голосовые связки, так что вся мощь крика досталась не засоне бессовестно дрыхнущему в кровати, а многострадальному уху Драко.

Смерив любовника мрачным и обещающим расплату взглядом, Малфой обратил внимания на подозрительную возню в кровати Альтаира. Полог вздыбился и по нему прошла ощутимая магическая волна, а затем полностью раздвинув ткань показался Альтаир. Сонный и явно не выспавшийся парень, как сомнамбула поплелся в ванную, совершенно не обращая внимания на его сокурсников. Те же, проводили его недоуменными взглядами, насколько помнили слизеринцы они легли довольно рано, так чем же был занят их сокурсник, что он так не выспался?

Новое движение со стороны кровати Альтаира привлекло их внимание.

Драко удивленно приподнял бровь - в кровати его друга, вольготно развалившись на пуховой белоснежной перине, потягивалась нунда.

Сапфира. Вроде так зовут киску? Они что вместе спят?

Малфой удивленный таким открытием переглянулся с Забини, но они не единственные кто удивился наличию в кровати парня его фамильяра. Все остальные слизеринцы раскрыв рты смотрел на нунду.

Сама киска весьма вольготно чувствовала себя под пристальными взглядами юношей. Смерив их снисходительно-презрительным взглядом и потянувшись в последний раз, слезла с кровати, от чего та натужно заскрипела.

Никто из слизеринцев даже не успел двинуться в сторону, а хвост нунды уже мелькнул в проеме двери.

Полностью дезарентированные поступками своего нового сокурсника и его привычками, Драко и его приятелям ничего не оставалось, только пожав плечами направиться в Большой Зал. И надеется, что Альтаир успеет и не опоздает не только на завтрак, но и на зелья.

Дамбладор.

Альбус Браян Фульфрик Дамбладор.

Это было не полное имя Великого светлого Мага, Главы Визенгамота и победителя Гриндевальда.

Старинный аристократический род Дамблодор, к сожалению обнищал к началу девятнадцатого века, ничего не оставив своим потомкам, кроме имени и прошлой славы. Многие, кто забыл историю этой семьи, благодаря легендарным деяниям последнего выжившего потомка, смогли вспомнить, чем же так славился этот благородный род.

Альбус Дамблодор мог бы гордиться собой, он сам, без семейной поддержки или чей-либо помощи, добился для рода славы более великой и крепкой, чем многие предки до него. И Маг гордился, но отнюдь не своим вкладом в историю своего рода. Он был горд, своей хитростью и неуловимостью, а так же способностью обдурить многотысячное население Магического мира. Многие считали его белым и пушистым, своего рода защитником и хранителем Волшебного сообщества, но... Все же Дамблодор был человеком и ничего человеческое ему не чудо. Не чурался маг и жажды славы, богатства и признания. Чем старше становился волшебник, тем больше и жаднее становились его запросы. Друг детства Гриндевальд помогал Альбусу, они вместе мечтали, что разделят "трон" магического мира. Только вот детские мечты так ими и остались, когда оба мага попробовали вкус власти. Ее стало мало и делится этим сладким ядом никто не захотел. Противостояние вылилось в войну, унося тысячи невинных душ. Но Даблодор всегда был великолепным Серым кардиналом и если Гриндевальд был великим воином и командиром, то Альбус был королем интриг и заговоров. Ни одна живая душа, так и не узнала какую роль, сыграл Даблодор в судьбе Гриндевальда. Как талантливый политик и маг, с помощью друга, превратился в Темного мага и деспота. Многое так и осталось покрыто загадками, как и судьба Ариадны Дамблодор, родной сестры директора. Девушка так и не пережила семнадцатилетия. Упорно ходили слухи, что Даблодор и Гриндевальд были больше чем друзьями, но вскоре друг Альбуса, стал проявлять к его сестре искреннюю симпатию и поговаривали предлагал жениться. Но не прошло и пол года, как Ариадна умерла в пустом имении от удушья.

Дамблодор стал единственным кто остался от его некогда огромного клана.

С годами, чем больше становилась власть Альбуса, тем меньше он чувствовал раскаянья или муки совести, пока на сотом году жизни, чужая судьба стала сравнима с обычной шахматной пешкой. Шахматы волшебников, свергая противников разносили их на мелкие кусочки. Так же безжалостно он убирал из живых людей. Противники и союзники, все стало едино. Пока есть партия и есть шанс поставить врагу мат, нечего жалеть фигуры на его шахматной доске жизни.

Гарри Поттер был не пешкой, возможно ферзем. Дамблодор и сам не понимал какую роль тому отведена, а все благодаря силе мальчишки, которая помогла тому пережить Аваду. Именно поэтому он так и не смог реально оценить этого "джокера" в своей игре. Неизвестная карта и совсем не нужная в его шахматной партии.

Ему стоило огромных усилий уравновесить его планы и включить Поттера-младшего. Все шло просто замечательно, даже лучше, чем первоначально планировалось, одним ударом Дамблодор планировал уничтожить многих своих врагов. Но...

Гарри Поттер ЗАПЕРСЯ в Гриммуалд Плейс и сорвал многолетний план.

Как же зол он был! Не уподобиться Волан-де-Морту и по наказывать всех разнообразными заклятьями позволила только многолетняя выдержка и понимание, что он сам еще глубже выроет себе могилу.

Дамблодор, снова стал все перестраивать под лишь ему одному известную схему.

Но, опять не судьба - "Избранный" пропал.

Сам того, не подозревая Дамблодор много лет своими руками рыл себе глубокую яму.

И из одного храброго и безрассудного решения несовершеннолетнего мага, он стал еще ближе к этой зияющей мраком пропасти.

Чета Поттеров - Лили и Джеймс.

Многое каждый из них пожертвовал на благо своей семьи и будущего.

Лили Поттер, магглорожденная с трудом смирилась с мыслью, что она никогда не достигнет вершин в мире магии. Благодаря своему нечистокровному происхождению многие профессии навсегда закрыты для нее, как бы умна она не была.

Не нужно говорить, что чем старше становилась Лиллиана, тем острее ощущала пропасть между собой и двумя мирами. Мир магглов стал пресен и скучен, а мир магии не принимал таких как она, всю жизнь, заставляя доказывать тупым, но чистокровным чинушам, что они имеют право жить и работать в магических структурах. Джеймс Поттер, чистокровный и богатый аристократ, влюбленный по уши. Невзирая на то, что тот был уже помолвлен, Лили незаметно стала охмурять парня. Лили долго проверяла на чувства, а когда поняла, что юноша искренне страдает от неразделенной любви, отпускать была не намерена. Он стал еще одним мостиков в непонятный и такой многообещающий мир магии. Лили умудрилась доказать Джеймсу, что счастье важнее долга перед семьей, что вековые традиции глупы и устарели. Тот пошел на ее поводу. Их свадьба стала шоком для родителей Джеймса и к удивлению Лили едва не обернулось его отречением. Причина, почему ее уже мужа не отлучили от Рода, стала смерть его родителей. Весьма странная и подозрительная.

Они жили счастливо в уединенном поместье в Шотландии, когда на порог заявилась бывшая невеста Джеймса, и в ее руках спал мальчик.

Именно тогда их привычный мир рухнул. Джеймс не устоял против прелестей молодой наследницы Малфой и обрюхатил ее, когда они еще были помолвлены. Ненавистное напоминание измены и едва не рухнувшего будущего в обеспеченной и родовитой семье.

Молодая женщина отдала ребенка Джеймсу, сказав, что не в силах воспитывать ребенка. Имя мальчика она не называла, просто отдала в руки сверток и больше не отвечая ни на какие вопросы ушла.

Лили и Джеймс назвали ребенка Гарри Поттер.

Лиллиана и сама не поняла, как стала называть чужого ребенка своим и искренне полюбила, но радость материнства длилось не долго, о тех пор пока в их дом не пришел Волан-де-Морт.

Гарри отдали Петунье, а сами вынуждены были скрыться.

Постепенно тоска ушла, а в семье появились свои, родные дети и Лили больше не вспоминала о отпрыске Джеймса. О матери Гарри, не было никаких известий, она исчезла, после того как родила Гарри, даже ее семья не знала, что с ней.

И вот спустя почти пятнадцать лет, правда, выплыла наружу, как гнойный нарыв, рискуя повлечь в эту зловонную яму и их с Джеймсов. Но благослови небеса Дамблдора, он все утряс и снизил удар по ним.

Лили больше ничего не ощущала к ее бывшему воспитаннику и сыну Джеймса, даже судьба мальчика стать жертвой ритуала, всего лишь необходимость. Ни она, ни Джеймс не осознавали какой грех взяли на душу, что сама магия воспротивится подобному лицемерию.

Желая хоть как то обезопасить свою семью, Лили готовила продуманный план и с нетерпением ждала встречи с старшим "сыном".

Но и на этот раз все рухнуло, когда Гарри Поттер исчез. Именно с этого и началась их черная полоса.

Сириус Блэк.

Сириус, когда то готов был отдать все, за своих друзей. Но, постепенно вырастая, он стал понимать как лжив тот свет, в который он так стремился. Многие поступки и решения, принимаемые им были сделаны от безысходности. Ему было не место в Роду - его изгнали. А кроме Джеймса и Люпина с Петтигрю у него никого не было. Участь, которую приготовил директор Гарри, стал последней крупицей, сломавшей хребет его вере. С этого дня Сириус играл, лгал и выворачивался, он, наконец, обнял ту тьму в своей душе, что так долго отвергал. И она ответила ему - наполняя знаниями Рода, несмотря на выжженное пятно, около его имени на гобелене рода, он был и остается последним живым мужчиной в семье. И родовой магии было абсолютно наплевать отрекались от него или нет, он должен был стать главой или Родовая магия угаснет.

Так в тайне ото всех Сириус стал главой своего Рода.

К сожалению, против Дамблодора он пойти не мог и ему пришлось наблюдать, как его крестника готовят на закланье.

В начале лета он переписал дом на Гриммуалд Гарри. А вскоре парень порвал путы и выбрался из лап кукловода. Только Сириус искренне переживал за мальчика остальные были либо равнодушны или с предвкушением ждали увидеть действие древнего и опасного ритуала.

Когда парень исчез, все, что позволил себе Сириус - мрачно улыбнуться...

Конец POV.

На завтрак Альтаир так и не успел, но его это не волновало. Теплая тяжесть амулета согревало и дарило спокойствие. Наконец-то он мог полностью сосредоточиться на занятиях, а не том как сдержать силу. Взяв вещи Альтаир направился на урок зельяварения. Ему предстоял интересный урок…


	19. Chapter 19

Отбечено - Микаэль-сама (Микаэру)

Глава 15. Игры со Смертью.

В кабинет зелий, Альтаир пришел самый первый, пожертвовав обедом. Сапфира на этот раз решила посетить урок зельеварения вместе с ним. Морща нос на неприятные запахи от испарений, демоница мужественно решила все же остаться.

Заняв третью парту самого крайнего ряда, парень начал готовиться к уроку. Амулет, нагретый теплом его тела приятно пульсировал, даря силу и спокойствие. У Альтаира было ощущение, что на его груди, тихо бьется чье-то сердце - ритм амулета был очень схож.

В то же время, как парень готовился к уроку, нунда вольготно улеглась в проходе около его ног.

Постепенно класс стал заполняться студентами и от парня не ускользнули взгляды, бросаемые сокурсниками на развалившуюся в проеме хищницу. Сама нунда, не обращала на это никакого внимания, полностью уделив весь свой интузиазм на распетрушивание старого учебника. Альтаир сам предложил Сапфире его в шутку. Эта книга была утащена из библиотеки Блэков, еще в прошлом году, но из-за ее старости, заменена на новую. Демоница, видимо со скуки решила занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, так что книга была утащена на пол и зажата между мягких лап. Самое удивительное, что ее поведение было естественно для любого хищника.

Краем глаза Альтаир мог наблюдать, как нунда зажав книгу, стала ее петрушить, разрывая с одного угла на мелкие кусочки, а "труха" от пожеванных страниц застилала пол и передние лапы демоницы. Именно это активное "уничтожение" старинного фолианта и застали сокурсники Альтаира. Парень же, флегматично наблюдавший за судьбой справочника по зельям, явно останавливать фамильяра не собирался.

Первыми как всегда пришли слизеринцы. Многие с интересом наблюдали, как кошка трепет книгу, но самое веселье началось, когда заявился знаменитый квартет Гриффиндора - Уизли, Грейнджер, Лонгботтом и Кристиан Поттер.

За неимением Гарри Поттера, его место заняли новые лица. Что-то быстро был забыт Герой! Вот тебе и друзья - прошедшие огонь, воду и медные трубы...

Иногда у Альтаира возникал закономерный вопрос, а помогали ли ему в его "приключениях" Грейнджер и Уизли. Поэтому создавалось такое ощущение, что он сам того не замечая, всю работу делал сам, а его друзья только поддерживали или подсказывали в особо сложных ситуациях.

Каким надо обладать лицемерием и беспринципностью, что бы так играть на чужой судьбе?

"Хотя о чем ты, Альтаир? Милый дедушка Дамблдор, так хорошо промыл всем мозги, что даже убийство, стало "делом Света", если на том конце проклятья, злой и страшный Пожиратель Смерти".

Размышления парня прервал его сокурсник - Малфой. Вместе с Забини занявший впереди стоящую парту.

Малфой, взглянув в сторону входа, до того гадко ухмыльнулся, что Альтаира передернуло. Если к нему в роли Гарри Поттера, Драко хоть каплю, но имел уважения, то к Невиллу и Кристиану его явно даже не намечалось.

Очень часто Малфой так "опускал" новых "друзей" бывшего Золотого Трио, что даже Альтаиру становилось не по себе. Если будучи Гарри, он мог не только ответить, но и "заткнуть" Малфоя, то у нового Золотого теперь уже Квартета, на это мозгов явно не хватало. Уизли, сразу после пары слов лез драться, а Грейнджер несмотря на "подвешенный язык", не хватало запала и смекалки - она быстро терялась.

Лонгботтом и Кристиан слишком плохо знали Малфоя и вместо оскорблений, выставляли себя дураками и еще больше огребали.

Да, видимо Драко явно наслаждался тем, что единственный человек способный довести его до "белого коленья", хрен знает где.

К сожалению, он даже представить не мог, что Драко Малфою - ледяному Принцу Слизерина, известно о судьбе Гарри Поттера гораздо больше, чем многим.

Первой в класс, буквально влетела Грейнджер. Улыбка Драко, стала еще нахальней, если это вообще возможно.

Контрольная, которая была обещана на этот урок, явно не испортила настроение Гермионе. За ней, повесив голову, словно его вели на эшафот, зашел Рон Уизли. Впрочем, для бывшего "друга", уроки всегда были сравнимы с каторгой, конечно, если это не квиддич. В остальном же, Уизли старался придерживаться минимума, то есть того уровня, на котором ему не грозит вылететь из школы за неуспеваемость.

Альтаир очень ярко мог представить, как недовольное нытье Рона в гостиной Гриффиндора, доставало всех кто его слышал.

Крис Поттер гордо, словно мелкий царек в своем имении, прошел в сторону первых парт, а за ним появился и Лонгботтом. Невилл, не дойдя и пары шагов до сидевшего за партой Поттера, споткнулся о ногу Кребба.

Класс заржал.

Сам Альтаир почувствовал глухое раздражение - и это то, чем заменили Гарри Поттера? Тот, ради которого, ему едва удалось избежать смерти?

Чувство, которое испытывал Альтаир, было сложно описать, но ближе всего оно было к омерзению и гневу, смешанными в дикий и неконтролируемый коктейль.

Сапфира, почувствовав настроение подопечного, перестала мусолить книгу и уткнулась лобастой башкой ему в бедро.

Парень почувствовав, прикосновение нунды стал успокаиваться.

Многие одноклассники не раз замечали, какими нежными и на удивление близкими были отношения, между нундой и ее хозяином.

Казалось, что они оба понимали друг друга намного лучше, чем это возможно при связи человека и животного.

Хотя нунда была магическим животным и, возможно именно поэтому не возникало вопросов об их взаимоотношениях и наличии ее рядом.

Поначалу Альтаир поразился, почему никто не стал удивляться и требовать убрать дикое животное, но затем, посетив Хогвартскую библиотеку он случайно нашел книгу о "Узах Фамильяров". В ней говорилось, что ни одно животное, обладающее даже зачатками магии, не останется добровольно с волшебником вне воли, если они не связаны узами.

А нунда, не просто обладала магией, она являлись едва ли не самым сильным представителем в ее истории, не считая Драконов, Единорогов и других крупных полуразумных и разумных животных.

Магия этих кошек, была слишком малоизученной и непонятной.

Существовало мнение, что эти дикие магические кошки, имели хороший развитый ум, но в отличие от Сфинксов и других, способных на речь животных, говорить не могли. Но обладали весьма потрясающими телепатическими способностями.

Сама история, едва ли пару раз запечатлела нунд в роли фамильяров, но настолько мало и неполно рассказывалось об этом, что ни о чем достоверно говорить было нельзя.

Тем более удивительно, встретить живое доказательство этой теории. А зная, насколько ревнивы, могут быть эти опасные сущеества, спросить боялись.

В то время как Невилл пытался скрыть румянец смущения от своей неловкости, за явно наносным пренебрежением, Альтаир пытался вспомнить все что прочитал, готовясь к будущей и не за горами контрольной.

На задворках его сознания он слышал новую перепалку Малфой-Грейнджер-Уизли. Но не стал вслушиваться.

"Северус на подходе" - Сапфира решила вернуть парня из его бесконечных формул и зелий.

Альтаир вздрогнул, слишком неожиданно прозвучал голос демоницы.

Стоило ему сесть более прямо на скамейке, как в класс влетел самый строгий и страшный учитель - Северус Снейп. Стоило зельевару влететь в кабинет, как класс накрыла буквально звенящая тишина. А дверь, с еле слышным, но сейчас просто оглушительным щелчком, захлопнулась.

- Сегодня, я наконец смогу избавиться от всех идиотов, что каким-то чудом умудрились попасть на этот курс. - Ониксового цвета, холодный взор учителя остановился на Лонгботтоме и Уизли, которые словно доказывая свою тупость, сели вместе. Сядь они порознь, может и был шанс написать контрольную, по крайней мере, Грейнджер и Поттер вполне соображали в зельях. Но нет!

Альтаир едва улыбнулся, и улыбка была мрачной и злой.

Парень не скрывал от себя самого, что зельевар ему нравился, и он не прочь узнать его поближе, вот только как познакомиться с человеком, когда вокруг полно студентов, вечно того раздражающие.

Северус ходил вечно злой и настолько холодно-неприступный, что парень старался обращаться к декану, только в самый крайний случай.

- Убрали все со столов в сумки, кроме перьев и чернильниц - Снейп как коршун, внимательно прожигал всех своими страшными глазами, проходя по всему классу. Мантия, клубясь, развивалась от его стремительных и твердых шагов, от чего Альтаиру казалось, что вот-вот она зацепиться за края парт и учитель упадет. Но нет, одеяние, как жидкая нефть плавно и внушительно вздувалось за профессором.

Стоило всему классу убрать свои пожитки, как Снейп, резко взмахнул эбонитовой волшебной палочкой и все сумки спланировали на самую дальнюю парту.

- А как же пергамент, сэр? - Храбрый, но глупый Поттер. Стоило ему задать свой вопрос, как зельевар, так резко обернулся на голос, что полы его мантии спиралью обернулись вокруг ног профессора и вернулись в изначальное положение.

- Мистер Поттер, уверяю - ВАМ, он не понадобиться. Я обеспечу своим. - "Ох, боже, сколько яда! Не уж то, теперь, когда Гарри Поттера нет, вы нашли новую жертву профессор?" - Альтаир со злорадством слушал, как расточает зельевар сарказм на "брата".

Развернувшись к торцу класса, Снейп снова взмахнул палочкой, и на парту каждого спланировали странные, голубоватого цвета листы.

Вглядевшись, Альтаир едва не застонал - это были готовые контрольные, в которые нужно было под вопросом вписать ответ.

- Это - улыбка, мелькнувшая на лице декана Слизерина, заставила побледнеть даже Драко, - контрольные листы, на которых вы будете писать свои жалкие ответы. Нет никакой возможности сжульничать или списать. Приступайте! У вас полчаса! - Взмахнув мантией, Снейп пошел к своему столу.

Стоило Альтаиру взглянуть в вопросы, и он едва слышно зашипел от раздражения.

Они оказались очень сложными, но главное. многие вопросы, как он заметил с "двойным дном". То есть, когда первоначально вопрос задан так, что бы опрашиваемый запутался и ошибся. Не зная предмета, правильно ответить практически не возможно. Слишком много надо было проанализировать и вспомнить.

Оглядев класс, Альтаир понял, что прав. Многие сидели и разглядывали свои пергаменты с таким отчаянием, что не оставалось сомнений, что знаний в головах учеников явно недостаточно. Даже Малфой, был мрачен и собран. Ну что ж, приступим!

Альтаир, размял суставы на пальцах и, окунув перо в чернильницу, приступил:

-1. Назовите все ядовитые ингредиенты, которые не входят в составы зелий в разделе "Яды".

"Нихрена себе!" - Альтаир был в шоке. По сложности вопрос был запредельным. Помимо знаний этого самого раздела, надо знать состав всех ингредиентов в зелье, а затем понять какие оставшиеся не были перечислены ни в одном из них. Парень быстро посмотрел в сторону учительского стола - Снейп проверял какие-то пергаменты и судя по знакомым размашистым комментариям - очередные домашки или контрольные.

"Сапфира посмотри, пожалуйста, какой первый вопрос у Драко и остальных". - Альтаир хотел знать, разделил ли профессор опрос по вариантам и если да, то как сильно "повезло" ему.

"Что так все запущено?" - Сапфира насмешливо фыркнула, но все же поднялась с пола.

"Все еще хуже!"

Снейп услышав легкий цокот когтей по каменным плитам и поднял голову от своей работы. С хорошо скрываемым интересом он наблюдал, как фамильяр Альтаира подошла к впереди сидящему Драко Малфою, и положила морду на край стола, едва не задев руку парня. Сам крестник профессора, отвлекшись на шум, с удивлением заметил рядом нунду. Повернув голову к хозяину этого наглого животного, все чем был удостоен, так резко поднятой брови. Ухмылка на краткий миг появилась на губах светловолосого слизеринца и тот, снова вернулся к работе. А нунда продолжила путь по классу. Вот только она, пройдясь возле среднего ряда и заглянув в пергамент Нотта и Гринграсс, перешла к стене, где сидели Гриффы.

Декан, с едва скрываемым развлечением наблюдал, как в отличие от спокойных Слизеринцев, дергались Гриффиндорцы. Первый, к кому подошла Сапфира, был Уизли и тот явно, если хоть что-нибудь и помнил - все позабыл от страха. Задерживаться нунда у его стола не стала, развернувшись, направилась обратно. Профессор проследил за нундой до самой парты ее хозяина и только после того как она легла на прежнее место, он вернулся к прерваному занятию.

"Варианты у всех одинаковые, но списать не получиться - пергамент, после первого прикосновения к нему, запоминает ауру мага и для другого он кажется пустым. Единственное, почему мне удалось это понять, я смогла преодолеть заклятье" - в то время как для остальных, нунда флегматично вылизывала переднюю лапу, демоницана самом деле мысленно отвечала на вопросы Альтаира.

"Вот Тьма. На экзаменах и то так строго не спрашивают!" - парень не был расстроен, хотя и понимал, что многие завалят. Сам он был уверен в себе, так как долгое время скрывал свой потенциал, а теперь можно было вполне блеснуть знаниями.

"Видимо Снейп и вправду решил завалить тех, кто не учит его предмет. Справишься?"

"Вполне" - передернув плечами от напряжения, что душной волной скапливалась в классе, Альтаир приступил к работе.

-2. Назовите классификацию зелий, в которых необходимо использовать для получения конечного результата, заклятье Glassiuss.

-3. Причины, по которым зелье Сна-без-Сноведенья, за десять минут до готовности может принять более темный от первоночальнго оттенок.

-4. Назовите последовательность приготовления и нарезания ингредиентов для зелья Живая Смерть.

-5. В каких зельях используются сушеные тараканы.

-6. Назовите нейтральные зелья, не относящиеся к разделам "Светлых" или "Темных".

-7. Перечислите ингредиенты для Веритасерум.

-8. Назовите, какого цвета должна быть правильно приготовленная мазь от ожогов.

-9. Назовите противоядие к зелью Arosin.

-10. Перечислите зелья, в процессе приготовлении которых, ни в коем случае не должна применяться магия.

Альтаир устало отложил перо - он закончил свою контрольную. Взглянув на часы, стоявшие на краю профессорского стола, он убедился, что времени почти не осталось. К счастью, он ответил на все десять вопросов, правда, ответы на многие из них были очень длинные.

Оглядевшись, парень заметил, что только Грейнджер и Малфой, казалось не очень нервничают о результате тестирования. Остальные были либо мрачные или явно отчаявшиеся.

Ничего удивительного, контрольная была очень тяжелой, а вопросы, задаваемые преподавателем, явно рассчитанными на отсев учеников ниже среднего уровня.

С последней песчинкой в часах, работы полетели прямо в руки зельевару и того не волновало, закончены они или нет.

Раздались стоны и бормотание, но Снейп абсолютно равнодушно отнесся к ним. Спустя пару минут Альтаир услышал колокол, возвещающий об окончании урока.

Тут же все стали собираться - после зелий была Трансфигурация с МакГонагалл, а опаздывать к декану Гриффиндора не менее черева-то, чем к Снейпу. Но...

- Куда-то собрались господа? - насмешливый и ядовитый голос учителя, заморозил весь энтузиазм студентов поскорее смыться с ненавистных подземелий. - Урока Трансфигурации не будет, и свободное время было замещено моим предметом. Так что, сели на место, достали учебники и пергаменты.

"Вот засада!" - Альтаир мрачно уселся на прежнее место, он ничего против зельеварения и профессора не имел, но его магия весьма бурно реагировала в классе Снейпа. Сама атмосфера, была не самая благоприятная и очень напрягала, но благодаря амулету, сейчас стало легче воспринимать ее. Обычно демоническая магия отзывалась сильными вспышками на фон в классе и к концу урока, Альтаир был сильно измучен от попыток сдержать ее в узде. Если бы он поддался, все подземелья окатила бы волна тяжелой демонической силы. Так раскрывать себя и подвергать принявшую его в семью расу, в разоблачении, он не мог.

Так что, приходилось терпеть и мучительно сдерживать ту бурю, что разгоралась внутри.

Декан Слизерина, задал варить классу зелье Правды или Веритассерум.

Как по своему составу, так и по способу варки, оно было самым сложным из школьной программы, единственно зелье, которое не уступало ему в сложности, было зелье Живой Смерти.

Студентам предстоял еще один "мини" экзамен, который либо поможет добрать баллы или станет той крупицей, которая позволит Снейпу выкинуть кого-то из курса.

Сам Альтаир, прекрасно помнил рецепт зелья и не раз готовил его раньше. Так что и тут, проблем возникнуть не должно.

Сходив в подсобку и взяв все необходимое, парень стал готовить самое сложное зелье, какое только ему удавалось варить.

Весь урок, замещающий Трансфигурацию, когда варили зелья, профессор проверял нашу писанину. Как злорадно было сказано, скоро мы узнаем кому из студентов, навсегда придется распрощаться с зельеварением. Так что, зельевар будет рад уже на следующий урок лишиться лоботрясов и заниматься с теми, кто по достоинству ценит, как сам урок, так и человека который его преподает.

Кристиан, сидевший с Симусом, не сдержался и высказался, что именно он думает о предмете и зельеваре. Шепотом, конечно, но Снейп все равно услышал. В итоге, Гриффы лишились почти тридцати баллов.

Когда настал решающий момент оглашения оценок, ни кто не остался равнодушным. Многие, несмотря на не любовь к этому предмету, понимали, что больше половины хорошо оплачиваемых профессий в магическом мире требуют высокую квалификацию в этом предмете. Видимо никому и в голову не могло прийти, что зельевар станет так отсеивать студентов.

Ожидаемо из курса вылетели почти все Гриффиндорцы, кроме Грейнджер, Симуса Финнигана и как ни странно, Кристиана Поттера. А вот в Слизерине процент оставшихся, был диаметрально противоположен выбывшим из факультета

соперников - Кребб и Гойл, Паркинсон и Булстроуд. Так же, на удивление Альтаира, не справился Нотт. Остальные Слизеринцы прошли, в том числе и он.

"Уж не знаю, радоваться мне или огорчаться" - сейчас, когда были известны результаты, можно было расслабиться. Только вот Альтаир не знал, что ощущает по этому поводу. Не будь декан Слизерина, его учителем, можно было бы попробовать соблазнить. Но сама политика школы против такого. В тоже время, навряд ли Снейп заинтересуется человеком, который завалил предмет, по которому у того Мастерство.

Когда с урока раздался звонок, Альтаир закончил свое зелье и понес его к рабочему столу профессора.

Многие, кто "благополучно" вылетел из курса, никак не напоминали расстроившихся студентов. Наоборот, на лицах были улыбки. Хотя ведь не дураки, понимают, то аврарат, колдомедицина и многие другие структуры, теперь закрыты.

Не успел Альтаир пройти и половину класса, как его окликнул Снейп, попросив задержаться. Недоуменно переглянувшись с Сапфирой, парню ничего не оставалось, как дождаться пока аудитория опустеет. Стоило последнему студенту скрыться, как дверь с оглушающим скрипом захлопнулась.

POV Северуса Снейпа.

Все два урока Северус наблюдал за новичком и его фамильяром. Как профессор не доказывал себе, что желать своего студента не правильно, который вдобавок ко всему в сыновья ему годиться, но ничего поделать с собой так и не смог. Сложно "приказать" себе не чувствовать, а организм заставить, не откликаться на желанное тело. С самой первой встречи с этим невероятным парнем, Северус просто бредил им. Люциус, единственный, кто хорошо знал Северуса, сразу понял, что так мучает Снейпа, но только усмехался и шутил, что зельевара, наконец, поймали в "любовные" сети.

Сам профессор ничего на это не говорил и даже его сарказм, куда-то пропал. Хотя...

От правды не скроешься и как бы он не отпирался, ничего не изменит того факта, что впервые за весь его профессорский стаж, он не просто желал студента, а похоже влюбился.

Было у Северуса тайна, о которой ни кто не знал, даже Люциус Малфой. Многие считали Снейпа полукровкой и это действительно было так, только вот не человеческая кровь влилась в жилы мужчины. Его отец не был магглом, но и волшебником он не был. Он был представителем одной из магических рас.

В свое совершеннолетие Северус получил Наследие, которое полностью изменило его жизнь и в тоже время именно оно, до сих пор помогало остаться живым и невредимым в стане Темного Лорда. Каким бы превосходным шпионом не был бы человек, столько круцио, не выдержал бы ни кто. Люциус и многие чистокровные, выживали и оставались в трезвом рассудке, именно благодаря своему Наследию. Макнейр, Беллатриса Лестрейндж и многие другие, яркий пример, как влияют многочисленные пытки на рассудок человека.

Северус очнулся от мыслей и, взяв пергамент с работой Альтаира вышел из-за стола.

Обойдя его и облокотившись спиной о столешницу, Северус сказал:

- Это твоя работа. И если честно, я поражен. Еще ни разу за все мое преподавание, никто так хорошо не понимал зельеварение, как ты. Твоя контрольная безупречна, да и я, наверное, на твоем месте не смог бы написать лучше. - Северус медленно положил лист на стол, и привычно скрестив руки на груди, мягко произнес:

- Я предлагаю тебе стать моим Учеником, Альтаир. Конечно, если ты хочешь стать Мастером Зелий. - И выжидательно уставился на парня.

Северус нашел единственный выход быть с парнем и не нарушить законы Хогвартса.

И сейчас он больше всего боялся, что его предложение отвергнут.

Конец POV.

Альтаир был в шоке.

"Вот и окупилась твоя зубрежка, милый! Соглашайся, это шанс. Ты не будешь, связан правилами школы - Ученики подчиняются только своему Наставнику. Ну, а Мастерство в Зельях - превосходное начало. - Голос Сапфиры, был на редкость мягким и увещевательным.

"Да, подчиняются. Во ВСЕМ!". - Мрачно буркнул Альтаир. Ему претило подчиняться, кому бы то ни было. Тем более что он не мог до конца доверять Снейпу, прошлый опыт больно ожог его. - "Не фига себе! Нет, это конечно поможет мне завоевать Снейпа, но ты уверена, что мы сможем и дальше скрывать твою суть?"

"Не важно. Снейпу и Малфоям можно доверять. Тем более, никто говорить им всей правды не собирается. Догадаются сами - хорошо, ну а если нет, так это их проблемы"

"Ты уверена?"

"Не глупи! Обрежешь еще одну нить в руках Дамблдора. Он не сможет больше влиять на тебя, ни как на Гарри Поттера, ни тем более Альтаира. Рано или поздно, тебе придется показаться миру в роли Гарри Поттера. Иначе пойдут нехорошие слухи или от твоего имени Директор наворотит дел. А он попытается, помяни мое слово. Ты неизвестная "величина" и он захочет, что бы ты был под его "большим пальцем" как можно сильнее и быстрее.

А как, Гарри Поттер, тут вообще раздолье — за этим именем пойдет больше половины населения магического мира. Не думаю, что тебе, пусть и заочно, хочется вешать на себя чужие судьбы».

"Хмм... Я в принципе ничего против не имею, но мне страшно Сапфира, ты это понять можешь!"

"Могу и понимаю. Но я ведь не просто так с тобой постоянно рядом, Альтаир. Я не только твоя сестра, но и охрана. И не молчи, ради Тьмы, бедный профессор еще надумает Ад знает что"

"Твою"…

- Профессор, простите, я задумался над вашим вопросом. Да я согласен!

- Отлично! Когда вы хотите скрепить клятвы? - Северус не показывал, но Альтаир видел, что тот был рад. Что ж одним, пунктом меньше.

"Сейчас!" - крик Сапфиры, едва не заставил парня поморщиться. Но все же он удержал эмоции и на его лице не дрогнул, ни один мускул.

- Ааа... ммм. Сейчас? - Проклятье!. "Не сбивай меня!"

- Восхитительно. Повторяйте за мной - Я Альтаир... - Северус читал клятву Наставниества, а Альтаир повторял за ним, попутно успевая разговаривать с Сапфирой. Видимо опыт сказывался - делать несколько дел сразу у парня получалось все лучше и лучше.

" И во что, я опять влез?" - Альтаиру хотелось верить, что эти новые узы, начало чего-то хорошего, а не очередной головной боли.

"Что ты мучаешься? Тебе же проще будет завоевать нашего мистера Само-Хладнокровие. Все "провернуть" надо умеючи и нежно, аккуратно. Так, как будто..."

"Заткнись, Сапфира! Ты меня сбиваешь с клятвы." - самые тяжелые строчки на латыни и как на зло, Сапфира влезла.

"Ему советы даешь, а он перебивает..."

"На коврик пущу" - Иногда гундешь сестры, действительно действовал на нервы.

"Уже дрожу!" - нахальность, второе имя его сестрички.

- Вот Ведьма!

- Вы это кому, мистер Альтаир? - Северус аккуратно сортирующий листы на столе, недоуменно воззрился на парня. Клятва была закончена и подтверждена вспышкой магии пять минут назад. Которые пролетели за разговором с демоницей.

- Аааа...а, я вспомнил..так, не важно. - "Я из-за тебя, идиотом выгляжу. И все потому, что не могу до конца сосредоточиться на чем-то одном" - комментарий Альтаира ушел в пустоту. Его уже никто не слушал. Ну, кроме Снейпа.

Ну-ну. Поздравляю, вас со статусом Ученика, Альтаир. - Северус, чуть улыбнувшись снова принялся за разборку бумажного бардака на своем столе.

Спасибо. Наставник.

- Альтаир иди на ужин, думаю мы поговорим обо всем позже. Ну и заодно познакомимся.

- Спасибо, Наставник. Не составите мне компанию до Большого Зала. - "Да! Начало положено." - Альтаир еле сдерживал улыбку.

- С удовольствием.

Никто из магов не видел, как ехидно растянула губы нунда. Что смотрелось на кошачьей морде, весьма жутко. Она была рада, что у ее подопечного налаживается личная жизнь. Ну а то, что Снейп не человек и вполне равен по силе с демонической сущностью Альтаира, можно и умолчать. Пусть узнает от самого мужчины...

Интерлюдия 1.

Мир Демонов.

Огромный и мрачный зал, мерцающий в полумраке черными гранитными стенами.

В зеркальной глади, натертого до блеска пола отражаются влажно поблескивающие сталактиты. Тяжелый свод, поддерживают черные ониксовые колонны, обвитые венозными трещинами, сквозь которые жарко струится лава. Иногда сверху на головы приходящим демонам срывались конденсированные капли от сталактитов, чьи клинья грозным предзнаменованьем нависли над головой.

В конце обширного помещения, стоял огромный, инкрустированный черепами и костями трон. И в нем восседал ОН. Повелитель всех демонов и хозяин этого мира - Владыка или Люцифер.

Всесильный и могучий Демон, некогда являющийся Ангелом. Падший.

Он вселяет трепет, ужас и благоговение многим демонам.

Высокая стройная фигура около двух метров, с мощными нетопыриными крыльями, длинными, как оникс волосами и ярко-красными, цвета крови глазами.

На изящных пальцах, совсем не для красоты, длинные кинжальной остроты когти.

Владыка, как и многие высшие демоны, имел два облика - обычный и боевой. Сейчас расслаблено восседая на троне, он был в своей обычной ипостаси, и не дай бог прогневать его, увидавший его боевую ипостась, познает всю мощь Ада.

Стоило всем приглашенным появиться в зале, как трехметровые до самого потолка входные двери с грохотом закрылись.

- Тирсиэль Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр Изгнанница из рода Скорпиона, выйди вперед! - громом в звенящей тишине раздались слова Владыки. Кровавые очи сузились и пристально уставились в вышедшую на всеобщее обозрение демонессу. Некогда, эта демоница была из клана Скорпиона, но после появления пропавшей дочери Князя - Наследницы Сапфиры Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр, словно обезумила.

Интриги и заговор стали излюбленными игрищами этой мерзавки. Владыка уважал все кланы, ибо каждый из них обладал своим, присущим только им, уникальным талантом. И Скорпионы были непревзойденными разведчиками и шпионами. Многие в Тайной Службе Его Превосходительства, были из этого клана.

Люцифер оббежал взглядом толпу и сразу безошибочно нашел глазами закованного в рубиновые латы демона - Аморрил, его самый лучший разведчик и начальник Стражей. Самый сильный из всех Ищеек клана Скорпион.

Ни кто в семье не знал, что Аморрил так близок с Владыкой - его Советник и правая рука.

Именно Люцифер помог этому демону пройти так быстро свое Возрождение и вернуться в семью...

Но, как говориться в семье, не без паршивой овцы. И ею оказалась Тирсиэль. В мире демонов интриги обыденная вещь и тех, кто не может постоять за себя - истребляли. Только вот эта сука, покусилась на священное - Наследницу, которая на тот момент была еще несовершеннолетней и по меркам демонов, дитя.

Многие видели, как плетет интриги и заговоры Тирсиэль, только вот никто не мог предположить, что все зайдет так далеко. Игры кончились, когда Сапфиру еле-еле спас Аморрил, сука-Тирсиэль едва не удушила ее в собственной постели.

После этого, Тирсиэль была изгнана из клана. Ей повезло, что ее не убили и оставили в живых. Чем руководствовался Князь, Владыка не понимал, будь он на месте Князя, тварь не дожила бы и до рассвета.

Теперь эта демонесса не имела права носить имя клана, только на официальных приемах, можно было бы назвать ее полным именем данным при рождении. В остальное время, она была просто Тирсиэль - демоница без роду и племени.

Наверное, это было и к лучшему, для демона окончательная смерть предпочтительней, чем остаться в положении, когда даже низший демон, будет "благородней" и выше.

Сапфиру Владыка, лично не знал, но со слов Аморрила, та подавала большие надежды. А в связи с ее двойственной магией и способностью манипулировать как Светом, так и Тьмой - она была таким лакомым "кусочком" для его Тайной Службы!

Еще раз, охватив взглядом зал, Владыка обратился к Изгнаннице:

- В нашем мире назревает бунт. И до меня дошли неприятные факты, что кто-то из Вас, помогает смертному магу чинить произвол. - Владыка обвел тяжелым взглядом притихших демонов. Слова Государя, как дамоклов меч нависли над ними. Каждый знал, что если найдут виновного, сама Смерть вздрогнет от того, что с несчастным сделает Владыка. - Тирсиэль, я знаю, что ты уже пять раз выходила за периметры нашего мира, не хочешь просветить Нас, куда? - Люцифер, наклонившись чуть вперед, облокотился на свой полуторник (меч), воткнутый острием в пол. Рукоять с обсадианом, приято кольнула ладонь, приветствуя хозяина.

Милорд! - Тирсиэль, взмахнув руками, упала на колени. "Вот, актриса! Не переиграй, девочка." - мрачно подумал Владыка. - Я каюсь. Не судите милорд, я хоть и демоница, но не властна над своими чувствами! - Люцифер, прищурился и тихо зашипел. Тварь не врала, но и правду не говорила. «Юлишь, это будет точнее». - Я полюбила смертного, милорд! Не вините, рабу вашу, что глупое сердце девичье, выбрало человека.

Владыка, откинулся на спинку трона, положив правую руку на череп, а левой подперев подбородок.

"Да, про рабу, ты это верно сказала. Влюбилась? Способны ли демоны любить? Может быть. Но только, не ты!".

К сожалению, Люцифер не мог, просто взять и вытрясти из этой дряни правду. Он точно знал, что именно она замешена в том беспорядке, что сеют сейчас низшие. Но пока не будет возможности схватить ее с поличным, все зря. Он обладал безграничной властью, но пока он сохраняет "правовой порядок", это уменьшает возможность беззакония. Иначе демоны перестанут слушаться и начнется хаос.

- Оставьте меня, все! Аморрил, задержись. - Резко встав с трона, Люцифер стукнул по полу острием клинка. Стоило решить другие вопросы...

- Рассказывай!

Аморрил низко поклонился и, выпрямившись, сказал:

- Милорд, по вашему приказу началось расследование. Вот это. мы нашли в одном из миров, где сейчас Сапфира исполняет Зов. - С этими словами, Аморрил отлевитировал к ногам Люцифера, тихо звякнувший кулек из плотной ткани.

Медленно, Люцифер спустился с возвышения и подошел к мешку. Щелчок пальцами и ткань раздвинулась, являя глазам Правителя длинные, хищно поблескивающие иглы.

Лицо Владыки помрачнело, резко развернувшись Люцифер позвал своего официального Советника - демона из клана Сор'эль, испокон веков заведующего библиотекой и всей документацией его Величества.

В двери вошел высокий демон с белоснежными, как снег волосами, выделяющимися коротким ежиком на точенном аристократичном лице. Винэр Аммодеус Наври Сор'эль.

Аморрил был в хороших отношениях с этим демоном не смотря на то, что фактически они были соперниками.

- Приведи Князя клана Алхимиков! - Приказ, словно сталь зазвенел под сводами от басовитого голоса Владыки.

- Есть, мой Сир! - Резко развернувшись Винэр скрылся в многочисленных коридорах Замка Владыки.

- Есть зацепки? - развернувшись, Люцифер направился к трону и снова сел на него. Так и застыв, как стальная статуя.

- Кто-то из наших помогает смертному магу, и он находиться в мире, где сейчас Сапфира. И еще...

- Да? - Холод, мелькнувший в глазах Повелителя, отдался дрожью внутри Аморрила.

- Милорд...мм...Сапфире пришлось обратить ребенка-мага в демона. Теперь он принадлежит нашему роду... - Аморрил затаил дыхание. За такое своеволие может получить "на орехи" весь клан.

- Отец знает? - Люцифер был спокоен, только вот определить, превратится ли этот штиль в шторм Аморрил не мог. Никогда. Читать его Повелителя было невозможно.

- Теперь да, но раньше у сестры не было возможности, предупредить его.

- Хорошо. - И что? Как понимать это высказывание. Ладно, вроде пронесло.

Люцифер все это время, сверливший его взором, отвернулся и замолчал. Спустя несколько секунд, он, вновь повернувшись к демону, резко поднял бровь. Понимая, что аудиенция закончилась и его спрашивать больше ни о чем не станут, Аморрил поспешил на выход. От греха подальше...

Решив больше не задерживаться, Аморрил прямо от границ Замка Владыки, перенесся в мир, где его ждала сестра и новоявленный брат.

Интерлюдия 2.

Арронг – темный элементаль и воин, мог ли он представить что, придя на зов демонессы, станет нечто большим, чем слугой. А сменив хозяина, обретет больше, чем можно было надеяться - Свободу.

Издавна призываемых элементалей считали бездушными тварями, всего-лишь порождениями стихии Тьмы – без чувств, без помыслов и желаний. Как огонь или вода – живые, но не имеющие разума, так и их считали лишь игрушками в руках призвавшего хозяина. А сами элементами не считали нужным просвещать на свой счет – что может скрывать тварь, не имеющая разума, лишь подчиняющаяся? Словно бездушных големов их ставили охранять покои, тюрьмы и собственную семью, бессовестно пользовались их опытом и тем, что ни один элементаль не может не ответить на приказ хозяина. А те смотрели, запоминали и учились. Возвращаясь обратно – в холодные чертоги Бездны, они ждали, когда снова придет Зов. Всего высших Элементалей было 13. Тринадцать Духов, жизнь для которых не кончиться никогда, до тех пор, пока живы знания древнего и опасного Ритуала Призыва. Арронг не знал, сколько он провел в Бездне – здесь нет времени и пространства. Ты словно дремлешь, но вечная тоска и тягучая боль в груди съедает заживо – хочется выть и стонать, рвать на куски, но не можешь даже пошевелиться.

Когда пришел Зов, да еще такой силы, Бездна стала похожа на кипящий котел – он бурлил и кипел, а твари жаждущие воли, шли по головам, рвали плоть друг друга на части. Арронг был опытным элементалем, если ему удастся выбраться, он проживет уже десятое Воплощение.

Медленно, но уверенно он прорывался к выходу, он не мог остаться здесь – свобода, пусть и в путах рабства - слаще, чем вечная боль и тоска. Он почти добрался до выхода, когда вдруг кто-то с силой рванул его за призраный хвост – с гневным ревом Арронг полетел в самое дно живой пирамиды. Наверное, скорее от отчаяния - сам до конца не осознавая, что делает, он послал ментальный зов на встречу тому, кто взывал из той реальности к Бездне. Он ни о чем тогда не думал, просто желание выбраться было так велико и близко, что скорее это был крик «души». Каково же было его потрясение, когда он получил ответ – слабый еле слышимый. Ни о чем больше не думая он ухватился за него мертвой хваткой.

«Что же это за существо, что смогло услышать сигнал из самой Бездны?».

Арронг старался отключиться от всего – просто дышать, даже мысли, могли помешать его Хозяину. Элементаль казалось ждал целую вечность, с немыслимой надеждой смотря на воронку, но та до сих пор была еле-еле открыта. А демоны и твари толпились и, сбрасывали друг друга - только один вот-вот должен дотянуться до края, как его соперник занимал его место. А Арронг стоял в самом низу, не приближаясь к живой лестнице, но и не уходя – он всматривался в темный, чуть шевелящийся зев прохода. Медленно надежда таяла как дым, зова больше не было – как только пришел ответ, он тут же исчез. Тяжело вздохнув, Арронг побрел прочь – что ж подождем до следующего раза, но внезапно он почувствовал сопротивление, чем дальше он уходил от воронки, тем сильнее оно было. Такое чувство будто призраное «тело» все больше и больше немело, а легкая паника стала затапливать сознание – ведь никогда еще, ни один элементаль не отвечал на зов, а уж тем более не получал ответ – «может быть мою сущность повредили, я исчезаю, каменею или засыпаю?… А может..». Что там может быть, Арронг не успел подумать – рывок был такой силы – что его закрутило в воздухе. Краем глаза, наблюдая за мельтешением и быстрой сменой картинок он заметил, как пролетел в стороне от пирамиды – все выше и выше в самый зев портала…

Пробуждение было тяжелым – в голове бил набат, такое чувство, словно тебя прожевали и выплюнули. Медленно, что бы ни повредить чувствительным глазам, он стал медленно открывать веки – темный в подтеках влаги потолок, камень был серо-коричневый, почти черный. Каждое движение головой отзывалось тупой болью, но любопытство было сильней. То, что это не Бездна Арронг понял сразу. Рассмотреть пространство было не возможно – видимо он лежал на чем- то высоком, поэтому видел лишь стены с колоннами и край двери. Постепенно силы возвращались, и он решил встать. Как оказалось, он лежит на большом камне, странного черно-матового окраса, по краям и боках он был расписан еле-светящимися серебристыми рунами. Да вставал Арронг долго – тело не слушалось вообще.

Пол оказался тоже каменный и на удивление теплый. Вот теперь можно было рассмотреть все получше – темный пол со странным узорчатой каменной плиткой, вдоль стен, между круглыми, видимо из малахита, колоннами, стоят огромные чаши с огнем. Огонь был странного ярко синего цвета. Постамент, на котором Арронг сидел сверху накрывали прозрачные шелковые драпировки нежно-зеленого цвета.

Да еще ко всему прочему Арронг только сейчас заметил, что он обнажен…новое тело был прекрасно – загорелая кожа и очень гибкое, мускулистое тело воина. Покрытая странными то ли узорами, то ли татуировками кожа на запястьях, предплечьях, пояснице и справой стороны на шее. Пощупав уши он заметил, что они заостренные. Волосы были серебристо-белые и очень длинные – чуть выше поясницы, в неровном свете огня отливали еле заметной синевой. Дальше себя рассмотреть не было возможности – нужно зеркало.

От раздумий его отвлек шорох, повернувшись на звук, Арронг так и застыл – к нему от дверей шло существо явно женского пола, но вот, что она за расы он даже представить себе не мог. Когтистые пятипалые лапы, как у ящера, были вместо ступней, с тонкими черными когтями гулко цокали по камню. Такие же когти и на руках. Она была очень стройной и красивой – кожа была цвета алебастра, высокую грудь и бедра прикрывали шелковые одежды глубокого синего цвета расшитые золотой нитью, от каждого шага вырез по бокам бедер расходился, оголяя стройные мускулистые ноги. За спиной обвивали плечи словно плащ, кожистые, как у драконов крылья. Каждому шагу, еле касаясь пола, вторил длинный хвост. Но больше всего его привлекло ее лицо – точеные правильные черты лица, которые бывают только у эльфов, высокие и четко очерченные скулы, и глаза… ярко фиолетовые, как у зверя с вертикальным зрачком. Темно-каштановые густые волосы еле-еле достигали ключиц.

Арронг не знал как себя вести – то ли это ему подарок от Хозяина, то ли прислуга… хотя нет навряд ли - от нее веяло такой силой, что хотелось дотронуться до нее, впитать хоть часть этой силы, словно у огня погреться в его лучах. Тем временем, она тоже рассматривала его, подходя все ближе и ближе. Арронг хотел уже было заговорить с этим странным существом, как внезапно порыв магического ветра пронесся по помещению – сердце Арронга, застучало словно бешенное – он явно почувствовал силу Высшего Демона. Арронг стал осматриваться в поисках Хозяина, но в помещении они были одни…от внезапной догадки сердце пропустило удар – взглянув на существо, он столкнулся с ней взглядом и замер, как удав перед кроликом – ее глаза больше не были аметистовыми - там без зрачков и белков, в первозданной тьме плескался Хаос… «О, тьма, как хорошо, что я и рта не раскрыл..». Медленно Арронг опустился на колени, а в мыслях плескалось набатом лишь одно – «Хозяйка…хозяйка…она Высший Демон…демон..».

- Элементаль! У меня, для тебя задание, тварь! Найди Высшую демонессу Сапфиру Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр из рода Скорпиона. Найди и убей!

- Как я узнаю ее? - Арронг изгнал все чувства, и надежда растаяла, как туман поутру. Опять. Все начиналась сначала!

- Узнаешь! Она мое отражение и мое проклятье, она моя сестра.

Поклонившись, Арронг исчез в эфир. Тело, данное ему при ритуале пока не нужно, сейчас необходимо заняться поиском Демонессы Сапфиры. Растворившись в Плане Миров, Арронг начал искать, ту кто так похожа на ее Хозяйку.

Пусть все и начиналась, как и всегда. Но Арронг уже тогда чувствовал, что на этот раз его жизнь будет иной. Он верил, что все это ненадолго и очень быстро Охотник станет Жертвой...

Глава 16. Тайна фамильяра.

В Большой зал Альтаир и его Мастер шли молча. Парень обдумывал перспективы, которые открывались для него при получении Мастерства в зельях, а так же весьма сильно переживал за демоницу.

Сапфира меланхолично шла рядом, в последнее время она часто молчала, даже с ним она предпочитала говорить только при необходимости, хотя раньше по многу болтала просто так. Альтаир предполагал, что в ее мире не все так гладко, как говорит Аморрил. И видимо, Сапфира в курсе событий и это ее гложет - спрашивать было бесполезно, раз молчит и не говорит сама, то из нее "клещами" не вытянешь информацию. Парень вздохнул и снова, привычным жестом, положил руку на широкий лоб пантеры и погладил сморщенную в складки шкуру.

Теплая и мягкая шерсть под пальцами приятно щекотала ладонь, а сама демоница потерлась головой об его руку и тихо басовито мурлыкнула. Альтаир улыбнулся светло и радостно, как уже давно не улыбался - у него всегда подымалось настроение, когда ему удавалось отвлечь или успокоить сестру.

"Альтаир, в зале чужой" - мягкий голос Сапфиры без капли меланхолии бальзамом разлился на душе парня.

"Что? Кто?"

"Я не знаю. Но, он не предоставляет угрозы и я думаю, что это от Совета Попечителей - интересно, они наконец решили заменить Поттера?".

"Давно пора. Мне его дебильные уроки, уже в печенке сидят"

Демоница фыркнула.

Трио вошло в большие двери обеденного зала, и просто оглохли от гама стоящего там.

"Ненавижу школу!" - демоница мрачно буркнула в голове парня - слишком сильно раздражали ее студенты. Для чувствительных кошачьих ушек и так было мученьем жить с таким скоплением народа в одном помещении, более того слух у демонов был гораздо острее, чем у животного и расчитан на более широкий спектр восприятия. Так что демонице приходилось магией глушить мощность звуковых волн, иначе она рисковала получить "кантузию".

POV Северуса

Снейп до сих по не мог понять, что дернуло его за язык. За все свое время профессором и Мастером Зелий, он не один раз, мог принять талантливых учеников и стать их Наставником. Много раз, как Волан-де-Морт, так и Дамблодор, в год по несколько раз, буквально навязывали ему в учения какого-нибудь своего протеже. Но каждый раз, ни взирая на пытки Темного Лорда или печально-осуждающий взор директора, зельевар отказывался. Принять ученика - значит нести ответственности за его качество знании и за то, как он ими в последствии распорядиться.

Следить за своим подопечным у него не было возможности и желания - он не нянька, что бы водить за ручку своего Ученика, да и будучи шпионом ему хватало проблем, чтобы вешать еще один "камень" на шею.

И вот теперь, сам от себя того не ожидая, зельевар наконец принял ученика и по правде говоря ни сколько не жалел. Альтаир показал себя очень умным, самодосдаточным и ответственным молодым человеком. Возможность стать ближе и даже не особо скрываясь, иметь более близкие отношение, являлось огромным бонусом. Еще одной причиной в пользу Альтаира стал его фамильяр - слишком необычно не только для человека, но и для любого другого разумной расы иметь в фамильярах нунду. Фениксы не часто, но все же выбирали себе в спутники магов, а вот что бы нунда?

Зельевара очень интересовал этот феномен и теперь на правах Учителя или Мастера, он мог вполне удовлетворить свое любопытство. Правда Северус решил подождать, если он так рьяно станет наседать на своего ученика, Альтаир может вполне ограничить их общение - он конечно, может ему приказать, вот только отношения безвозвратно будут испорчены. Понятное дело, что мужчина предпочел подождать и выбрать подходящий момент.

В Большом зале собралось огромное количество студентов, причины такого столпотворения Северусу были не известны. Студенты шумно переговаривались и постоянно косились на стол преподавателей. Там, рядом с Директором сидел старый знакомый зельевара. Вот кого, он не ожидал встретить! Еще в юности, когда Северус обучался в Академии Магии на Мастера Зельяварения он познакомился с этим человеком, - Михаил Шевро - худший зельевар в Академии, но непревзойденный боевик. Его выперли из курса зелий сразу после первых экзаменов, а причина почему он с таким "талантом" вообще пошел на этот курс, интересовало всю Академию. Как студент он был очень перспективным, особенно на курсе боевой магии. Так, что его не исключили как многих, а просто перевели на другую дисциплину.

После ее окончания их пути разошлись, но насколько знал Северус, Михаил смог попасть в отдел Тайн. Кем он там был и какую должность занимал, он не знал, да и не сказал бы ему Михаил не смотря на то, что они до сих пор поддерживали связь и не только дружескую. Хотя...теперь, когда рядом такой соблазнительный Ученик, Снейпу не было никакого желания заводить новых любовников, даже если они старые знакомые и вполне раньше устраивали. Да и парня он тоже никому не отдаст, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока у него будет хотя бы минимальный шанс завоевать Альтаира самому.

Северус идя по проходу, мимо студентчиских столов вовремя заметил, как взгляд Михаила остановился на нем, а затем быстро сместился на парня, который целенаправленно пробирался к столу Слизерина. Глаза аврора знакомо загорелись и Северус мысленно застонал - вот теперь Михаила и тряпкой не отгонишь от парня. При чем этому Казанове, даже его присутствие не помешает, вон так откровенно разглядывает студентов словно на базаре выбирает товар. Вот же котяра мартовский!

Северус опасно прищурился и впился тяжелым взглядом в друга. Мужчина словно почувствовав повернулся к зельевару и заметив недобрый прищур, лишь пожал плечами. Мерлин, только этого не хватало - Хогвартс школа, а не бордель, хотя вряд ли это остановит аврора. Надо намекнуть Филиусу и Минерве, что бы следили за своими студентами, особенно где они пропадают на ночь глядя. Выше шестого курса, студенты частенько пренебрегали правилами школы и попадались ночью в самых неожиданных закутках замка. Естественно не одни и порой в таких откровенных ситуациях, что персонал давно отучился краснеть.

Так как в основном студенты были совершеннолетними, кроме взысканий и задержаний им ничего не было.

Факультет Слизерина отличался в этом плане поразительной послушностью и редко бродили ночью за периметром спален или гостинной. Снейп как ястреб следил за дисциплиной своего факультета.

Слизеринцы, отличались от всех студентов трех оставшихся факультетов, хотя бы тем, что были не настолько наивны или слепы - они понимали, что для их блага созданы такие правила, а вторая причина - лишь самые безбашенные пойдут против зельевара. Декану стоило, только намекнуть и змеи сразу поймут, что от них требуется или чего делать и знать не надо. Северус уже не раз благодарил все силы небесные, что ему достался именно этот факультет - пусть с ним было и очень сложно и в нем порой как в знаменитых дворах королей - плелись интриги и заговоры, но если принять и понять, научиться разбираться, как мыслят аристократы, то такая работа становиться интересной и по-своему легкой. Слизерин был единственным, чьи студенты были очень сплоченными и в тоже время "двуликими". За пределами спален и гостиной - холодные, противные и злые, а в их чертогах - обычные дети, отличить которых от других, можно только по нашивкам зелено-серебристых гербов факультета.

Северус никогда не жалел, что стал их деканом, хотя роль преподавателя ему и не очень нравилась.

Конец POV

Все внимание зала было уделено новоприбывшему незнакомцу, так что зашедших студента с фамильяром и профессора мало кто заметил. Альтаир, заняв место рядом с Драко, внимательно следил за Дамблодором и именно по этому, он не пропустил его недовольства. Видимо директор не питал благодарностью к Попечителям школы, где почти семьдесят процентов членов, состояло из представителей английской магической аристократии. Само собой аристократы не были счастливы, когда на уроке их дети и дети знакомых были подвергнуты риску смерти. Кто даст гарантию, что другие менее защищенные курсы, например третьи или не дай Мерлин - первые, не станут подвержены такому риску?

Рядом с учительской дверью загораживаемый от всего зала тенью, в полумраке стоял Люциус Малфой. Насколько знал Альтаир он входит в состав Попечитителей, а раз он сейчас здесь, то либо он должен проследить за исполнением нового указа или самим директором. Наличие заместителя для профессора которого выбрал директор, человеком выбранным аристократией, стал своеобразным и тонким намеком о недоверии Совета. И хорошим щелчком по носу. Не смотря на власть Дамблодора полную силу над школой держал Совет - в экстренной ситуации и при полном недоверии действующему главе школы, она переходила в ведомство и подчинение Совета. Раньше во времена основателей, в Совет входили только Главы семей чистокровных магов и не менее чем в пятом поколении. Так основатели обезопасили школу от случайного риска быть захваченной некомпетентным руководителем, хотя школа сама выбирала директора из персонала, как и деканов факультетов, такая мера позволяла иметь небольшой контроль над судьбой древнего замка.

Внезапно зал замолчал, отрывая парня от его размышлений. Альтаир сразу заметил, куда смотрят студенты - на директора Хогвартса - Альбуса Дамблодора, который встал со своего места и откашлявшись начал "вещать". Чем дольше слушал его парень, тем яснее понимал, что ничего путного старик не говорит - он разливался о войне и о том, как важно поддерживать дух товарищества и дружбы. Потом начал разглагольствовать о необходимости поддержать семью Гарри Поттера, которая в отличии от парня который защищен, она находиться под ударом Темного Лорда, в то время как Избранный находится в активном обучении и подготовке к войне.

Альтаир фыркнул. Если общество узнает, сколько клеветы навешено на их уши сильными мира, то парень не удивится бы бунту или гражданской войне.

Когда Дамблодор перешел на красочное расписывание "обучения" Гарри Поттера, его прервал Люциус Малфой. Аристократу наверно надоело слушать этот бред или он просто устал бездельно стоять в углу. Люциус вышел из тени, что до сих пор скрывала его от посторонних глаз и встав на обозрение всего зала, произнес:

- Директор - ехидно начал аристократ, при чем должность старика, была так ядовита произнесена из уст Люциуса, что не оставалось сомнений, какое "уважение" тот питает к старому магу, - вы кажется забыли сказать самое важное! Что ж, позвольте тогда начать мне. - Директор только открыл рот, что бы высказаться, как мужчина, не давая ему вставить и слова, продолжил повернувшись боком к студентам и учительскому столу: - Как вы уже наверное заметили, господа студенты, в Хогватсе присутствует постороннее лицо. От имени Совета Попечителей представляю вам нового учителя ЗОТС - Михаила Ардэ Шевро, аврора и Мастера Боевой Магии.

От сегодняшнего дня, он будет вести курсы с четвертого по седьмой... - договорить Люциусу не дали шум и гам поднявшийся за столом Грифиндора. Лонгботом и Кристиан Поттер, сжимая кулаки и зло глядя на мужчину, похоже еле-еле сдерживались, что бы не наброситься на него.

Альтаир посмотрев более внимательно - заметил, что в края мантии Поттера-младшего вцепилась Грейнджер, а Лонгботом хоть никем и не был задержан - сам проявить инициативу без поддержки других был не в состоянии.

Трус!

Альтаир почувствовал такое презрение к этому "сквибу", что сжал зубы до скрежета. Обречь на смерть в пользу более достойного мага может быть не так обидно и Альтаир если и не простил бы, то и мстить так рьяно не стал бы. По крайней мере это было бы более-менее логично - пожертвовать менее сильным солдатом в пользу более мощного и полезного дабы выиграть войну.

Но, это?

Альтаир еще до преобразования, был намного сильнее этого олуха, а сейчас он набирает силу, которая и не снилась магам этого времени. Было омерзительно, что им играли просто потому, что так захотелось. Тьма! Они заплатят, видят темные боги, они узнают его боль и заплатят гораздо более сильной.

"Успокойся, милый. Твоя магия нестабильна и нам не нужно, что бы она была сейчас развязана на весь Хогвартс. Придет время и они заплатят", - Сапфира вовремя остановила Альтаира - магия откликаясь на настроение Альтаира, темной волной подымалась изнутри парня готовясь нанести удар. Если бы не демоница, Альтаир мог бы потерять контроль.

"Прости. Просто, как вижу еще одно доказательство никчемности этого "Хафлфпавца" которого называют Героем и меня буквально распирает от ярости. До сих пор противно от своей наивности и доверия" - Альтаир печально закрыл глаза и несмотря на еще сильную боль в груди от предательства, его лицо для посторонних оставалось пустой безэмоциональной маской. Но для сестры не нужно было смотреть в лицо парню, чтобы знать что он чувствует - связь между ними была слишком прочна и демоница знала все, что ощущает парень.

"Ты был ребенком, Альтаир. Как и любой ребенок ты жаждал любви и понимания, в твоем мире не было места такой грязи. Хочешь наглядный пример что может получиться, если ребенок теряет свою чистоту и начинает завидовать, ненавидеть и мстить?" - Мягкая лапа тяжелой гирей легла на стопу парня, заставив Альтаира чуть-чуть улыбнуться и тут же поморщиться от тяжести на ступне.

"О ком ты?"

"Я о нашем знакомом, Альтаир - Томасе Марволо Риддле или Волан-де-Морте. Еще будучи ребенком он уже никому не верил и лгал. У него не было друзей, только те кого он использовал для достижения своих целей. И посмотри что получилось. Мне жалко его Альтаир. Он никогда не узнает любви или дружбы - ненависть и жажда власти - все что он знал и на что способна его душа. Ему может казаться, что он счастлив, но это не так - это самообман, иллюзия чувств гораздо более сильных, чем ему доступны. И виноват в этом Дамблодор. Обрати он внимание на ребенка и помоги тому выбраться из той тьмы и мрака, что стала поглощать мальчишку, удалось бы спасти. Риддл выбрал темную дорогу ведущую в тупик".

"Ахх. Я тоже не раз задумывался над тем, что прояви взрослые больше внимания на проблемы студентов-сирот, многих печальных последствий удалось бы избежать".

"Именно. Только это никому не нужно. Как там в поговорке? "Спасение утопающего, дело самого утопающего?". Вот сейчас, мир и пожинает последствие от такого "утопающего" сумевшего найти и обрести могущественную силу"...

Шум, опять поднявшийся в зале, оторвал Сапфиру и Альтаира от беседы. Пара заметила, что в середине зала началась самая настоящая "разборка" - Джеймс Поттер, что-то орал Люциусу в лицо, в то время как сам аристократ презрительно игнорировал мужчину. При чем он пытался обойти бывшего аврора, а Поттер не давал тому пробиться к столу профессоров. Снейпу явно надоело тоже, он с развивающимися полами мантии на манер крыльев огромной летучий мыши, спешил на помощь другу, распугивая одним своим выражением лица, студентов и любого неосторожного глупца, который осмелиться ему что-то высказать. В это время Грифиндор неприязненно косились в сторону Слизерина, хотя при чем тут факультет змей, Альтаир так и не понял, но это в манере Грифов ровнять всех под одну гребенку. Раз Люциус Слизеринец, да еще хотя и не доказано, но известно, что Пожиратель - значит и все змеи такие. Бред.

Знал бы директор и его доблестный факультет храбрецов, что их "кумир" Гарри Поттер, сам в этом доме.

Через пару минут споры улеглись и Люциус кивнув ему и сыну вышел из зала, сопровождаемый профессором зелий. Ничего не добившийся Поттер, теперь яростно доказывал что-то Дамблодору, а тот знакомо улыбался, хотя на этот раз его улыбка не достигла глаз.

Альтаир помнил, что Люциус и Снейп состоят в Ордене Феникса, а сейчас Малфой-старший явно пошел в обход или против воли директора. Да и Снейп явно поддержал друга, а за такое директор не погладит по головке.

"Наши Слизеринцы-старшие, боюсь, крупно влипли. Как бы директор не избавился от строптивых и неуправляемых магов?" - Сапфира мрачно смотрела, как в зале до сих пор стоит гвалт, только Слизерин сохранял видимое спокойствие. Хотя как и демоница, умные змеи тоже понимали весь риск, на который пошли семьи аристократов защитив их после инцидента на уроке Поттера.

"Тьма! Что делать будем?" - Альтаир покосился на Драко, тот сидел и пустым взглядом смотрел себе в тарелку. Знал ли Драко о роли отца на Светлой и Темной коалиции? Альтаир не знал ответа, но каким бы он не был, он видел что парень очень переживает за отца.

"Пойдем. Скажи слизеринцам, что бы собирались в гостиной и не выходили. Грифы разозлены, они могут попытаться отыграться на них." - Альтаир, положил ладонь на колено Малфоя и мягко сжал. Драко чуть повернул голову и внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза - видимо найдя, что искал тот медленно и как-то заторможено кивнул.

Удовлетворившись тем, что Малфой наконец то более менее пришел в себя, Альтаир передал ему слова демоницы и попросить не выходить никого из змей за пределы факультета.

Драко внимательно выслушав парня, кивнул и стал передавать указания другим старшекурсникам.

Не дожидаясь, пока весь факультет "смоется" в подземелья, Альтаир встал и в сопровождении демоницы направился из зала.

"Куда?" - Сапфира знакомой дорогой спускалась в чертоги мрачного профессора Зельеделия.

"Люциус и Снейп в гостиной личной четверти Северуса, их необходимо найти и поговорить. Они должны знать, что есть сила более могущественная, которая в состоянии их защитить"- Нунда, шедшая легкой походной, внезапно сорвалась на бег. Альтаиру ничего не оставалось как припустить за ней.

В считанные секунды они достигли личных покоев зельевара.

Нисколько не запыхавшись, парень резко постучал в крепкую дубовую дверь.

Несколько секунд никто не отвечал и парень уже подумал, что придется выбирать иной путь как проникнуть в помещение, когда дверь рывком была открыта. На пороге застыв грозной немезидой возвышался Снейп. Ноздри зло раздувались, а глаза презрительно сужены. Но стоило мужчине увидеть кто стоит по ту сторону порога, как он заметно успокоился. К сожалению ни парень, ни зельевар, сказать ничего друг другу не успели - демоница нагло отпихнув своим мощным телом Снейпа с дороги прошла в комнату. Опешив от такой наглости, Северус не стал препятствовать Альтаиру, когда тот "просочился" вслед Сапфире.

POV Слизеринцев.

Люциус оставленный Северусом, когда тот пошел открывать дверь незваному гостью, мрачно допивал второй бокал бренди сидя пред камином в мрачном, но удобном кресле. Обычно аристократ редко пил, но сегодня он не мог обойтись без бокала хорошего выдержано алкогольного напитка. Аристократ чувствовал как петля, накинутая на их с Северусом шеи, затягивается все сильнее, при чем с обоих сторон.

Сегодня он сам, как и множество других семей, дали хорошую пощечину Дамблодору. Только как бы эта "перчатка", не стала последним, что увидит он и многие другие Главы семей. Старик умел мстить - грязно и чужими руками, но это не меняло того факта, что он всегда добивался нужного ему результата и это пугало Люциуса. Он понимал, что без его поддержки Драко пропадет. Нарцисса была хорошей матерью, но она была одной из тех женщин, что скрывали за глянцевой красотой пустую оболочку. Мягкотелая, наивная и глупая женщина, ни о чем не имела понятия в этом мире, кроме шмоток, сплетен и развлечений. Драко до пяти лет, был одет как павлин - будь воля Нарциссы, она бы одевала его как куклу. Но Люциус часто брал сына с собой на охоту или верховую езду, постепенно обучая его быть настоящим Наследником - сильным, хитрым и самодостаточным. Правда его жена все портила когда Драко попадался в ее ручки. Стараниями Люциуса и бесконечными скандалами с женой, он смог вырастить Драко таким, каким и должен быть будущий Глава. Только вот вред оставленный Нарциссой до сих пор оставлял свои следы - порой, сын был капризным и избалованным. Тогда Люциус не гнушался и "кнута".

Год назад супруги развились и причина банальна - измена. Хотя в их конкретном случаи изменил не Люциус, а его жена. Несколько лет назад у его кузины во Франции был прием. Там они познакомились с ее сыном, который был младше Люциуса на три года, но по своему развитию на все десять. Щеголь, каким мог стать его Драко, но слава богу не стал, а еще - индюк и трус, когда доходит до реального положения дела. Люциус призирал таких мужчин считая их слишком жеманными и женственными, такие вполне могли поднять руку на женщину, дабы утвердиться.

Тихий звук когтей по каменному полу оторвал Люциуса от его мрачных мыслей.

Чуть сместившись в кресле, что бы лучше видеть комнату зельевара, мужчина заметил, как ему на встречу идет знакомая представительница дикой фауны, а за ней и сам хозяин. Северус замыкающий компанию имел весьма удивленное лицо, не часто Люциусу удавалось видеть такое выражение у его друга. Виват Альтаиру, раз он сумел разбить холодную и казалось на вечно застывшую маску декана Слизерина.

Конец POV

- Мистер Дейэль Дорр, чем обязаны вашим присутствием? - Люциус насмешливо улыбнулся парню, но тот не поддержал его шутливый тон и взгляд аристократа, встретили холодные и серьезные аметистовые.

Вся показушность и веселость слетела с Малфоя и тот устроившись в кресле поудобней, полностью посерьезнел. Северус сел в рядом стоящее кресло в то время, как Альтаир сотворив напротив мужчин удобную кушетку, но так что бы жар от камина не подпалил ее.

Сапфира первая запрыгнула на сотворенную мебель и удобно устроилась, а Альтаир сел на оставшееся не занятое демоницей место, вольготно откинувшись на ее круп.

Снейп и Малфой молча наблюдали, как парочка устраивается на кушетке, даже Люциус поразился спокойствию нунды, когда парень лег на круп кошки и как на подушку оперся локтем. Устроившись наконец поудобнее, парень наконец соизволил ответить на вопрос Люциуса:

-Прежде чем я отвечу на ваш вопрос, Мистер Малфой, я хочу что вы знали есть третья сторона в этой войне и она не менее могущественная, чем нынешние две противоборствующие коалиции". - Лицо парня было такой же искусной маской, как и у мужчин напротив - прочитать что-либо по его выражению было невозможно.

- С чего вы взяли Альтаир, что нам это интересно или необходимо? - Северус холодно взглянул на своего Ученика, в то время как Люциус мрачно улыбнулся, только улыбка это, была акульей - предупреждающей жертву о той опасной территории в которой она оказалась.

- Все просто. Многие знают, что вы мистер Малфой - Пожиратель Смерти, - на слова парня Люциус еле заметно напряг мышцы, а пальцы левой руки невзначай коснулись рукава правой. Северус не дрогнул и за палочкой тоже не полез - он был теперь наставником этого нахала и мог гарантировать, что парень не сможет причинить ему вред, да и Люциусу тоже, если он прикажет. Альтаир чуть приподнял уголок губ, забавляясь реакцией мужчин, но все же не забывая быть начеку, - Насчет моего наставника мало кто в курсе, но он тоже разделят с вами весьма "забавную" и мрачную нательную живопись. - Декан Слизерина снова показал превосходную выдержку, только чуть дернувшиеся пальцы руки , на которой предположительно была метка, выдали его взволнованность.

- И что вы намерены делать с этой информацией? - Люциус впился в парня тяжелым взглядом, словно пытаясь придавить его как клопа к кушетке.

- Если бы я хотел, как либо навредить вам, я бы сделал это давно. Но я здесь и следовательно, хочу помочь, а не причинить вред или неприятности. - Альтаир не спускал с лиц магов, своего пронзительного взгляда, в то же время, поглаживая нунду.

- Что вы хотите Альтаир? - на этот раз голос зельевара был знакомо пропитан ядом и сарказмом, как и взгляд полный призрения и злобы. Альтаир сглотнул. Он не хотел настраивать против себя мужчин, но и просто помочь им, не обезопасив их с Сапфирой тайну не мог.

- Я помогу вам выйти из-под удара обоих...орденов, но обмен на Непреложный Обет. - понимая, что вступил на хрупкую и зыбкую почву, Альтаир вцепился пальцами в шкуру демоницы, чувствуя как напряглись ее мускулы - сестра была готова отразить любую атаку.

- И опять с чего вы взяли, что нам это необходимо? - Люциус, наконец оторвав свой взор от парня, стал наблюдать за игрой огня в камине.

"Заканчивай эти игры. Они могут до утра, кружить вокруг да около, так и не дав прямого ответа". - Сапфира все время разговора, лежала на кушетке, положив на лапы голову и симулируя сон, хотя на самом деле она не спала, а внимательно следила за магическим фоном магов. Когда маг готовиться бросить заклинание, магический фон меняется и можно заметить, что человек готовиться к бою.

Видеть ауры и магические потоки, могли единицы из магов и почти все магические расы.

- Я в курсе того, что вы шпионы Даблодора и Пожиратели Смерти. - парень не стал спорить с демоницей и последовал ее предложению.

Альтаир видел как округлились глаза у Люциуса, а Северус сжал подлокотники кресла так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Решив не ждать "грозы", парень продолжил:

- Я знаю правду о участи уготованной Дамблодором, Гарри Поттеру. И именно потому, что вы двое единственные, кого искренне заботила судьба парня, я вам помогу. Но мне необходима клятва, так как я тоже должен обезопасить себя и ту информацию, что вам скажу от разноглашении.

Мужчины казалось расслабились в своих креслах, но Альтаир понимал, что они опасные противники и расслабляться не стоит.

Первым достал палочку Снейп, а за ним, чуть помедлив и Малфой. Когда клятва была закреплена, Альтаир вздохнул свободнее.

Говорить о том, что он раньше был известен, как Гарри Поттер не имело больше смысла - во-первых - разглошение информации не несет никакого смысла - он не собирался возвращаться в мир, как Гарри Поттер, а во-вторых, Альтаир уже не был тем, кем являлся раньше, а мужчины наверняка станут судить его по старым меркам.

- Как вам удалось узнать такую информацию о нас? - Люциус расслаблено сидел в кресле и пил теплое красное вино со специями, а Северус, продолжал сверлить парня тяжелым взглядом.

- Сила, стоящая за этой третьей стороной очень могущественная и совсем непривычная магам. Она может то, что магия смертных сделать не в состоянии.

- Смертных? Я не ослышался, Альтаир? - голос Северуса, стал шелковым и тягучим. Ядовитым как раньше, когда он был Поттером. Обычно он так разговаривал с теми, кто в шаге от того момента, когда на голову несчастному во всю мощь ударит гнев зельевара.

- Нет не ослышались. Эта сторона - Я и моя сестра Сапфира, а так же весь ее клан. - Альтаир намеренно дозировал по порциям информацию, дабы подготовить мужчин к тому удару и шоку, что их ждет.

- Клан? Вы говорите о нундах? - Малфой и Снейп недоуменно переглянулись. Альтаир улыбнулся чуть мрачноватой улыбкой.

- Сапфира не мой фамильяр. Она вообще не нунда и не животное. Это вынужденная маскировка, дабы она смогла всегда быть рядом со мной, - Шок, что был написан на лицах магов, мог бы быть забавным, если бы Альтаир не знал, что такое в их мире магия творить не в состоянии.

Северус первый отошел от изумления и медленно, подбирая слова и не спуская настороженных глаз с кошки, сказал:

- Не соблогавалите Миледи, принять свой истинный вид? - И Люциус и Северус, напряглись в ожидании ответа.

"Сапфира?"

"Будь начеку. Они возможно узнают мою расу, а может и нет. В любом случае они должны знать рядом с кум будут бороться". С этими словами, тело кошки закрыла темная, как облако дымка силы. Альтаир в последний миг успел отодвинуться от Сапфиры.

Когда пелена спала, на кушетке рядом с Альтаиром свесив с нее одну ногу лежала...демонесса.

Благодаря древним книгам, каждый уважающий себя аристократ имел представление не только о своем наследии, но и о том, что когда то имело место быть в магическом мире - начиная от древних ископаемых, животных и месторождений, заканчивая исчезнувшими расами.

Узнать в облике лежавшей на кушетке красивой крылатой и с рогами и хвостом демоницу, труда не составило особенно если знать, как они выглядят.

- Альтаир вы в своем уме! Связаться с демонами! - Люциус был не нашутку возмущен - демоны непредсказуемы и слишком сильны, что бы даже пытаться иметь с ними какие-либо дела. Ложь, игры в странные интриги, которые так любят демоны - неподвластны уму смертного, ты просишь богатства и любви, а тебе дают столько золота, что ты в нем захлебнешься или тебя вместо истинной любви напаивают привротным. Никогда нельзя знать как исполнит демон твою просьбу, говорят, что Джинны которых так бояться арабские маги - демоны.

Северус, молчавший до сих пор тихо, почти прошептал, то, что заставило Люциуса побледнеть:

- Вы сказали "сестра" Альтаир, мне не послышалось? - сам же парень мягко улыбнулся, радуясь, что Северус оказался более внимателен к его словам.

- Именно - я полукровка - наполовину демон, а наполовину человек. По прошествии времени, демоническая сила полностью сотрет человеческий генофонд и я стану полноценным демоном.

- Почему вы пришли в наш мир сейчас? - Люциус, напоминающий по цвету лица, собственные волосы, все же твердым голосом задал свой вопрос.

- Потому что, какой то идиот, которому помогает кто-то из демонов-изгнаников начал в нашем мире самый настоящий бунт. Это причина, почему в вашем мире больше одного-двух демонов. - Сапфира впервые за весь разговор решила открыть рот. Ее чарующий голос, наполнил комнату. - А вот почему здесь я и Альтаир? Все просто - мой брат еще ребенок и ему требуется обучение. В силу своей получеловеческому дару, он в состоянии применять вашу магию.

- А вы нет? - Северус, как и любой темный маг, был заинтересован во всем, что к ней относилось. А что могло быть темнее, чем магия и мир демонов. К сожалению, ни одной расе, кроме демонов она не подчинялась.

- Нет. Я не могу использовать вашу магию, но вот заклятья приспосабливая под свою, вполне.

Северус и Малфой изумленно слушали откровения двух демонов.

Они слушали о том, какой опасности подвержен весь их мир, если не удастся найти виновного - владыка демонов сотрет в порошок этот мир, если понадобиться наказать или найти виновного.

Долго еще они разговаривали. Мужчины заново знакомились с Альтаиром и Сапфирой. На этот раз не скрывая от собеседника свое происхождение и мысли. К шоку Альтаира, Северус признался ему, что он вампир, а Люциус оказался первым в его семье, за последние полутора тысяч лет, полноценной мужской вейлой. Как и Драко к счастью отца.

На вопрос Альтаира адресованное Снейпу - не передумал ли тот, что бы быть наставником, Снейп только улыбнулся и сказал, что почтет за честь обучать демона.

Около десяти, попрощавшись, домой отправился Люциус. А Альтаир и Северус с Сапфирой, снова принявшей облик нунды, долго разговаривали обо всем. Северус рассказывал о своем клане и обычаях вампиров, которые не встретишь в книгах. Сам Альтаир признался, что был очень удивлен, когда Сапфира сказала ему, что Салазар Слизерин был тоже полудемоном...

Около двенадцати Северус проводил Альтаира до самого факультета, дабы тот, нарвавшись на учителя или завхоза не заработал содержание под стражей.

Когда проход в гостиную Слизерина открылся, Альтаир набравшись смелости успел клюнуть легким поцелуем декана в щеку и тут же убежал в гостиную. Поэтому он не видел, как мужчина с изумлением прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к поцелованной щеке, а потом счастливо улыбнулся.

Когда декан Слизерина скрылся за поворотом, из тени мягко ступая по каменным полам вышла Сапфира и не менее счастливо, чем минуту назад, по кошачьи растянула губы в улыбке.

Она была рада, что Северус разделяет симпатию к Альтаиру. Фыркнув от пыли, демоница еле успела проскочить в закрывающийся проем факультета и не прищемить хвост.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 17. Не удачный день.

Рано утром, когда солнце еще не взошло, но уже окрасило в розовый цвет легкие облака, Альтаир не спал. И все благодаря сестре. Сапфира разбудила парня ни свет, не заря - пора было начинать обучение. Полусонного парня, демоница "доволокла" до Астрономической башни - самой высокой и более обособленной от всех остальных в замке – что идеально подходило для обучения.  
Свежесть утреннего воздуха пробудило Альтаира лучше любого холодного душа. Осень оказалась на удивление теплой, хотя по утрам уже можно было ощутить грядущие холода - воздух не нагретый за день солнцем, был холодным, северным.  
Парень всегда любил эту башню - помимо восхитительного пейзажа, на ней редко когда можно было встретить студентов, обычно парочки появлялись поздно вечером или за редким исключением их вылавливали профессора ночью. Так что, башня днем или утром, была всегда свободна и безопасна для их занятий.  
Сапфира, все еще в своей кошачьей иллюзии, ловко запрыгнула на бойницу, чуть повернув морду - она ждала пока парень подойдет к ней.  
"Урок первый, Альтаир. Во-первых, я научу тебя слушать мир. А во-вторых, ты достаточно силен, что бы начать первое перевоплощение. Пока только в истинную форму, остальные способности в перевоплощении, даже не думай испробовать !" - Чудно, было наблюдать, как дикая пантера, совсем не по кошачьи сидит на узкой бойнице - тело Сапфиры, даже в теле кошки имело невероятный баланс и грацию, не одно животное не способно удержаться на таком узком пространстве и над пропастью в двадцать-тридцать этажей. Альтаир кивнул, давая понять, что понял. Ему и самому не хотелось экспериментировать, одно дело волшебство и совсем другое магия древней расы. С древней магией шутки плохи, если будучи анимагом, максимум что тебе грозит - застрять в своей форме, но в большинстве, сохранить разум; то оборотничество, которыми пользуются демоны и другие способные на это существа - может пойти совершенно непредсказуемо. Сапфира рассказывала случаи, когда неопытный молодняк, превращаясь без подготовки мог полностью потерять разум и остаться в теле того кем стал. Безвозвратно.  
"Слушай меня внимательно Альтаир. Твоя магия готова к изменению, но твой разум нет. Вначале, закрой глаза и постарайся сосредоточиться на стихии, присущей именно тебе - войди в своеобразный транс. Обычно это проявление любой из стихий - шум воды, рев ветра в бурю или треск огня. Выбери свою стихию и полностью очисти разум".  
Альтаир послушно закрыл глаза, он стал представлять силу единственной стихии, что с самого первого момента, когда он сел на метлу, стала его фаворитом - ветер. Его шум в кронах деревьев, легкое касание к коже или яростные порывы в ураган. Постепенно внешние звуки стихали, пока все, что слышал парень, был ветер и ментальный голос Сапфиры.  
"Великолепно. Ты слышишь мощь стихии? Как и ее сила, в тебе спит твоя демоническая магия, постарайся позвать ее, твоя стихия должна переплестись с силой внутри тебя - представь, как из глубин твоего разума, тонкая нить силы, расширяется и пополняется магией. Расширь ее, открой силой мысли этот поток и заставь влиться в твою стихию".  
Альтаир, стараясь не потерять концентрации, представил тоненькую ниточку силы и тут же перед глазами возникло серебристое и очень тонкое волокно. Силой мысли он заставил эту ниточку стать сначала канатом, потом ручейком и наконец полноводной рекой. Та как волна, захлестнула и его "ветер", и все ставшееся пространство.  
Как только мощь этой силы захлестнуло все "видимое" ментальное сознание Альтаира, он потерял концентрацию и распахнул глаза.  
Это было невероятно, он чувствовал себя в десятки раз сильнее, чем раньше. Мощь демонической силы, полностью открылась для него.  
"Молодец! Теперь просто пожелай стать демоном и не думай о своем облике, иначе ты изменишь свое тело на образ. А нам нужно перевоплощение в истинный облик дарованное тебе моей кровью и наследием".  
Спустя секунду на месте Альтаира стоял молодой демон. Волосы стали еще длиннее, в их смоляном каскаде, вплетались тонкие алые пряди.  
Кожистые крылья, были довольно большими и сформировавшимися. Их цвет был темно-алым, как венозная кровь.  
Кожа парня потемнела и приобрела легкий бронзовый оттенок, который гармонично сочетался с отметинами на его теле. Татуировки от ритуала и нового статуса в мире демонов красивыми узорами обвивали предплечья и бицепсы. На мускулистом теле бронзового оттенка, черные завитки древнего языка выглядели очень сексуально. Тело, у парня было по истине уже не мальчишеским, а сформировавшегося и полноценного боевого демона. По желанию его покрывал мощный хитиновый доспех из наслаивающимися друг на друга, треугольными пластинами. Их кромка была очень острой, что защищало в ближнем бою.  
Сапфира счастливо вздохнула - отбоя от демониц парню не будет - красавец с прекрасной фигурой, сильный и очень мощный. Хотя...если все пойдет так, как сейчас, Северус вполне сам оценит вид демонического облика.  
"Ты великолепен, брат!" - демоница ловко сотворила перед Альтаиром зеркало и усмехнулась, когда лицо ее подопечного, изумленно вытянулось.  
Не в силах удержаться, демоница тоже перевоплотилась. Спрыгнув с балюстрады, Сапфиры подошла к парню, до сих пор крутящемуся у зеркала и встала за его спиной.  
Альтаир в демоническом облике, был гораздо выше сестры и более мощным. Даже крылья на пол метра были больше, а демоница выглядела рядом с парнем, хрупкой и изящной статуэткой. .  
Взмахнув крыльями демоница взлетела над головой парня и пролетев пару метров, зависла над "пропастью" у башни. Альтаир понимая, что сестра ждет его полета, занервничал. Одно дело — метла и совсем иное — собственные крылья. Предвкушение и опасения, смешались в парне в единое целое.  
Для начала, он попытался почувствовать свои крылья и раскрыть их. Связки плохо слушались - как маленький ребенок, учиться ходить, так и Альтаир учился управлять новыми мышцами. С легким шорохом, раскрылись огромные крылья и парня чуть не снесло назад от пойманных ими воздушных потоков.  
А за тем, чрезмерная сила первого взмаха, едва не заставила Альтаира повстречаться головой с потолком башни - в панике забив крыльями как колибри, он смог выровняться. К удивлению Сапфиры, парень быстро адаптировался - видимо талан в полете, был распространен не только на квиддич.  
Спустя пару минут, два демона стояли на крыше Астрономической башни. Ее черепица была под наклоном, но ближе к краю выравнивалась и становилась горизонтальной.  
Отсюда вид был еще более захватывающим.

Парень вздохнул полными легкими. Он не мог отрицать, что тело демона было более сильным и комфортным - в нем не ощущаешь несовершенства смертной плоти, ее хрупкости и тленности. В отличии от человеческого организма, демонический обладал иной структурой скелета и органов - было пару лишних ребер, за счет чего повышалась сила; сердце имело несколько более мощные мышцы, благодаря которым кровь сильнее разгонялась по венам. Сильная активность мозга, причем не на десять процентов, как у смертных, а на пятьдесят. Сейчас Альтаир понимал, насколько отличаются демоны - он способен был анализировать, тут же решать еще одну задачу и одновременно с этим подмечать все вокруг. Разум смертного и в половину не способен на то, на что способен демонический. Одним словом, он чувствовал, что ни за что не согласиться вернуться назад, в свое смертное тело.  
Давно «канувшее в лето» тело Гарри Поттера, даже с его новоприобретенным после ритуала, казалось приделом мечтаний, но теперь...  
- Как ты вообще согласна была столько времени провести в шкуре кошки, после такой мощи и силы - все равно, что добровольно оказаться в тюрьме?  
-Я способна изменить только визуальную часть себя, остальное осталось без изменений. Со временем и ты так научишься, а пока, тебе придется полностью менять себя - тело и органы. - на слова демоницы, парень только расстроено вздохнул.  
Альтаир не спрашивал Сапфиру зачем они тут - на крыше, он просто наслаждался силой и мощью своего тела, свободными потоками магической энергии его родного мира и того единения с ним, что не способен ощутить смертный.  
А Сапфира ждала, пока парень привыкнет к новому облику, запомнит его до мелочей.  
Спустя почти час, когда солнце краем своего диска показалось из-за горизонта, а природа и животные стали просыпаться, демоница начала вторую часть урока.  
Она объясняла как слушать природу и более глубоко ощущать мир - способность демонов воспринимать его окружение, порой жизненно важно. Попадая в новый мир, необходимо точно понять, что ждать от него, иначе ты не продержишься и дня.  
В этом мире - к которому парень принадлежал по праву рождения, ему нечего было опасаться, но понять силу собственной родины и научиться общаться с ней было необходимо.  
Он смог бы пользоваться ее дарами и силами, призвать в трудный час ее гнев или помощь. Проблема, будучи темным в таких магических «единениях» одна — позволят ли тебе пользоваться дарами или придут на помощь.  
Демоны были способны взывать к земле и силе природы, пользоваться ее мощью и не всегда в мирных целях. Редко конечно, когда мать Природа откликалась на зов детей Тьмы, но они были одни из тех не многих рас, кто способен чувствовать более тонкие структуры и манипулировать ими.  
Урок закончился около двух часов спустя, когда до завтрака было не более получаса. Это время, Альтаир и Сапфира резвились в Запретном лесу - носясь в его кронах. Демоница просто получала наслаждение, а парень учился маневрировать и летать.

***  
POV Слизеринцев.

Утро Северус Снейп встретил до нельзя раздраженным, мало того, что пол ночи он не мог уснуть, так еще рано утром его разбудил Люциус. Малфой не придумал ничего лучше, чем звать его по сети, из камина в спальне, разбудив только уснувшего зельевара, после чего не взирая на ворчание друга заявиться в оную и полностью вытащить мужчину из постели.  
Не выспавшийся и злой, Снейп не мог заставить себя не клевать носом, даже после третьей чашки черного несладкого кофе.  
Как оказалось Люциус был настолько возбужден вчерашними откровениями Альтаира и его сестры, что о сне он даже не вспомнил, пока его раздумья не прервал ярко-алый восход. Он не заметил, как просидел в кресле у камина всю ночь.  
В отличии от Малфоя, Северус спать хотел, но стоило лечь в постель, как множество мыслей прогоняли сонливость и сна не было ни в одном глазу. Под утро, магическое окно, было открыто и пропускало свежий студеный воздух, зельевар наконец уснул, но увы заявился Люциус.  
-Северус, я до сих пор не могу уложить в голове, что демоны реальны и более того, все это время, могли быть рядом с нами! - Люциус Малфой, как в "добрые" школьные времена, возбужденно изливался перед зельеваром, на что последний едва заметно кривился. Сам Северус был очень рад, что парень которого выбрал в партнеры дар вампира, сможет прожить с ним не один век и способен сам постоять за себя. Но таких восторгов о существовании демонов он не чувствовал. Вампиры, не менее древняя раса, встречающаяся во многих мирах и их хроники хранили более подробные сведения о демонах, чем исторические архивы смертных - так что зельевар не питал иллюзий и знал, как опасна и смертоносная эта раса. Если в мире начнется война, он захлебнется в крови и ужасе. Даже вампиры считали, что связываться с этими выродками Бездны себе дороже.  
Альтаир был демоном...  
С одной стороны это многое упрощало, породнившись с одним из приближенных к Люциферу кланов, клан Северуса поднимет свой престиж и станет сильнее, но...если что то пойдет не так, месть настигнувшая зельевара и его сородичей, войдет в историю, как самая кровавая бойня за всю историю - за своих демоны мстили жестоко и быстро.  
- ...ты представь, какие знания хранит их история и ... - Северус тяжко вздохнув, перебил Люциуса:  
- Люциус! Я дам тебе почитать хроники вампиров и уверяю тебя твой энтузиазм поубавиться. Знаешь тут как в поговорке - "Мягко стелешь, жестко спать". демоны такие же - прекрасны и смертоносны. Они могут быть милыми и приятными, но не стоит забывать, что их раса прежде всего воины и убийцы - война их жизнь. Они созданы, что бы воевать, защищать и бороться. Самая жестокая, хотя и справедливая раса. Забудь! Нет ничего хуже чем обратить на себя внимание демона... - Северус не хотел, что бы его другу или семье причинили боль.  
- Но ты же не боишься! Думаешь я не вижу как ты смотришь и буквально раздеваешь Альтаира! Пусть он еще дитя, но не забыл ли ты, в его жила их кровь! Кроме того, как знать, что ты не совершаешь ошибку и не сломаешь ему жизнь, своим выбором?- Люциус выслушав Снейпа, не на шутку разошелся. К сожалению для блондина, Северус тоже не отличался терпением и выдержкой:  
- Не ровняй, меня с собой, Люц! Если в твоей личной жизни все пошло наперекосяк, то не надо всех остальных ровнять под свои мерки! Нарцисса подарила тебе прекрасного сына, а то, что не сложилось...Дура она! Полная! Я же вампир, а Альтаир мой партнер! Даже пожелай я, не смог бы быть вдали от парня. - куда подевался холодный и сдержанный зельевар, на его месте сидел горячий и страстный вампир. И Люциус в какой раз пожалел, что завел этот разговор, да еще и не дав поспать другу. Может тогда он бы был поспокойнее и "добрее".  
- Ты иногда бываешь такой сукой, Северус! Причем здесь я и Нарсси? Мы стали супругами по воле родителей, ты же сам завлекаешь парня!  
- Я силком его не заставляю и к твоему сведенью, чарами не пользуюсь! - Теперь Северус шипел в лицо Люциусу, как рассвирепевшая кобра.  
-Да? А сам парень в курсе, что у него есть партнер, Сев? Или ты в тихую решил соблазнить его? Так уверяю тебя, не получиться! Его сестричка тебя кастрирует, если ты причинишь ее брату боль. И ладно, если к ней в компанию не найдутся еще пару "братиков" или "сестричек".- несмотря на страстную речь, Люциус говорил ровным голосом, меньше всего ему нужен разозленный вампир в одной с ним комнате. - Не забудь, что парень достаточно силен, хоть и не опытен чтобы порвать тебя на лоскутки. Тем более его сестра может быть против.  
- А куда она денется? Если я его партнер, мы навеки вынуждены провести вместе. Только дурак откажется от магического партнера! - Северус тоже начал успокаиваться, хотя и был зол на друга.  
- Не взирая на отношения или отсутствие любви? - Люциус не понимал порой своего приятеля, но это не означало, что он не пытался.  
- Люциус...это пустой разговор. Да и судя по взглядам Альтаира - я тоже не слепой - я ему не безразличен. Я не собираюсь силком тащить Альтаира в постель, но и упускать случая быть с партнером я не могу. Если есть шанс, что он примет меня, я буду добиваться парня, даже если мне придется пробиться через роту демонов.  
- Твое дело, но будь осторожен. - от былого хорошего настроения у Люциуса. не осталось и следа, только усталость. Их ссоры, всегда утомляли аристократа, иногда Малфою казалось, что Снейп еще и энергетический вампир.  
- Я тебе об этом с начала разговора твержу - о опасности связываться с этой расой. Так что можешь не переживать, я буду осторожен. Как быть с Драко, клятва не позволит предупредить его.  
- Он умный мальчик и сам разберется. Не думаю, что Альтаир играет, на мой взгляд он вполне искренен.  
- Как скажешь, тебе лучше знать...

- Ты знаешь нового учителя ЗОТИ, Cев? - Люциус прервал затянувшееся молчание. Хоть оно и не было напряженным, но пялиться в одну точку, тоже радости мало.  
- Да. - Северус сидел мрачный и не сводил глаз от огня в камине. Не смотря на утро, в подземельях, было прохладно. В любое время года.  
Малфой, видя лицо друга гадал, он ли стал причиной такой угрюмости или зельевар и вправду задумался над его словами.  
- Северус? Я должен допрашивать тебя?  
- А сам ты откуда его знаешь? - Снейп, подозрительно взглянул на друга. Люциус заметив взгляд мужчины, приподнял бровь:  
- Что еще за подозрения? Он сам объявился. Мы сделали запрос, что Совет Попечителей ищет нового учителя ЗОТИ. Он был единственным приемлемым кандидатом, кто откликнулся. - Люциус искренне не понимал, что происходит и почему Северус вообще об этом спрашивает.  
- Вот **** твою****, ну, пусть только попадется мне этот ****, убью! - Люциус впервые в жизни видел и слышал матерящегося Северуса. Да еще и с такой яростью.  
- Да в чем дело?  
- Этот выкидыш ****, мой бывший любовник! Я, до встречи с Альтаиром, изредка пересекался с ним, иногда по делу, но иногда и для просто...приятного времяпровождения. Последний раз, я встретил его в министерстве, с новым любовником. Не поверишь им оказался Перси Уизли! Делить свою постель с любовником, который неизвестно с кем спит? Увольте, я брезгливый! Я безмерно уважаю его как друга, иногда когда припрет, готов даже на близость. Но! Этого козла, всегда тянуло на молодых смазливых мальчиков. Потом этот ****, приперся ко мне, я его выгнал и порвал все отношения. Вот же ***. И теперь этот гей-Казанова, здесь! Зачем, Люц? Раньше он не горел желанием обучать детишек, с чего такое рвение? Ммм? - Северус был возмущен не на шутку, а Люциус изумленно хлопал ресницами. О романе Северуса с этим мужчиной он никогда не слышал от друга. Да и вообще, о своих любовниках зельевар ни с кем и ни когда не говорил. И все же, что изменилось теперь?  
- И?  
- Я знаю его как облупленного. Он хороший мужик, но слишком любвеобильный. Одно из двух - либо он пришел добиваться того, что бы я изменил решение или он присмотрел кого-то еще! Никогда не поверю, что он возжелал стать учителем. И боюсь, что не мы одни, Люц, заинтересовались на Диогон-Алее Альтаиром.  
- Почему ты думаешь, что именно он?  
- Потому что я видел брошенный взгляд Михаила в Большом Зале на парня. Не смотря на интерес к другим студентам, чаще всего я замечал его внимание к Альтаиру.  
- Так в чем проблема? Отошлешь его снова или отобьешь парня. Ну а на счет студентов - плюнь, подумаешь попортит еще одного "Уизли". Никого же не насилует. Все обоюдно.  
- Сдурел совсем Люциус! Этот ****, положил глаз на Альтаира! А если парень, ответит ему взаимностью, что прикажешь делать? Вешаться от неразделенного партнерства?  
- Ты драматизируешь, я думаю...  
- Нет! Посмотри на меня! Я мрачный, злой Северус Снейп - летучая мышь Слизерина и язык у меня, как острие кинжала. Ты не знаешь Михаила Шевро, так как я - сильный как медведь, даром что человек. Харизматичный и добрый, хотя когда нужно свернет в бараний рог. А как он целуется! У меня крышу сносило от его поцелуев Люц, а заметь я взрослый и опытный мужчина! Про секс я вообще молчу, мне иногда казалось, что Михаил балуется зельями для повышения выносливости - он неутомим! И даже для меня - вампира! - бывает чересчур активным. Думаешь подросток устоит? От секса с ним крышу у подроста вообще снесет напрочь и безвозвратно. А демонам, так вообще - чем безбашенней и больше страсти - тем лучше!  
- Ну наши подростки, может и растают, как снег в апреле, только и ты не забывай, что Альтаир - пусть и демон - ты правильно заметил, но я уверен, ему одних поцелуев будет мало, что бы его заинтересовать. Твой партнер, гораздо старше и умнее, всех подростков и половины учителей вместе взятых в этой школе! Сомневаюсь, что Альтаиру достаточно животного секса. Да и ты...Вампир в выносливости, не чета человеку. Просто тебе Северус не хватает, ммм...заинтересованности, что ли. Ты редко когда выкладываешь по полной. Ты с другими, могу поспорить, не пассивен в постели, но и особого пыла не проявляешь. Хотя...мне тогда повезло, не так ли - ты еще не устал от жизни и был полон энергии? Не такой я уж и старый, что бы забыть, как мы экспериментировали в юности! Уверяю, секс с тобой был ярче и более страстен, чем с Нарсси, хоть я и любил ее. Иногда мне даже шевельнуть и пальцем, было неохота, после наших марафонов.  
- Люц, прости... Мне тоже понравилось с тобой, правда, но наши отношения никогда не повторяться. А по поводу энергии и запала...мне действительно было хорошо, когда мы были вместе - со многими я просто...снимаю напряжение, с тобой же, я действительно занимался любовью. - Люциус фыркнул. Не смотря на красочные и яркие воспоминания, он тоже не горел желанием повторить опыт. И не смотря на увлекательный и довольно удачный секс с Северусом, он никогда не повториться. Слишком хорошо они знали друг друга и даже если и будет желание, секс будет...иным. - Просто мне страшно. Я не уверен, что смогу соблазнить Альтаира. Мне не нужна марионетка вампирских чар, я хочу по честному завоевать его. И к сожалению, опыта в этом у меня нет совершенно. в сексе - да, в романтической чуши - пфрр...  
- Северус! Ты гораздо привлекательней Шевро. Я не говорю о внешности! С тобой всегда жизнь будет яркой и увлекательной, как и секс, а не похожей на болото! Ко всему вышесказанному, сомневаюсь, что Альтаир вообще обратит внимание на смертного.  
- Наверное я зря волнуюсь...  
- Не волнуйся ты и не переживай, я бы усомнился в искренности твоих чувств, а так...Глупый и ограниченный, не заметит и пройдет мимо, а умный и внимательный обязательно заметит. Так что, если твоя судьба - Альтаир, он так же захочет тебя, как и ты его. Любовь, Северус - искренняя и чистая, не то что можно игнорировать и остаться безразличным...

Конец POV

***  
Уроки проходили, как обычно. Если не считать что у парня, было очень хорошее настроение - полеты, без метлы были так увлекательны, что Альтаир не горел желанием садится на нее. Ощущение горящих мышц, натруженных от полета, легкого тянущего с непривычки чувства в крыльях и ни чем не замутненное понимание, что твой полет не зависит от умений и качества метлы, а только от тебя самого. Все это давало такой коктейле эйфории и адреналина. что ни одному спортсмену и не снились.  
На этот день у них были запланированы - трансфигурация, чары и УЗМС.  
Кстати УЗМС так и вел Хагрид и к удивлению парня он не был в восторге, ни от предмета, ни от самого преподавателя. Альтаир со странной нервозностью ждал урока, он представить себе не мог, как отреагирует очередная "милашка" на его демоническую кровь.  
Как отреагирует очередная страсть Хагрида, можно предполагать до бесконечности.  
Сейчас Альтаир сидел в Большом Зале на обеде - Трансфигурация и Чары прошли как обычно. Если не считать, что молодой демон при выходе из аудитории чуть не столкнулся с Лили Поттер. У нее видимо следом за ними, шел урок с младшекурсниками. Не описать какая ярость поднялась в парне, - ближайшее окно покрылось сеткой трещин и тонко задребезжало. Удача, что рядом с парнем были только Панси, Драко и Забини. Те, в силу своих привычек не могли не заметить странного феномена, но к счастью для демона, с ним не связали. Да и почему, собственно? Альтаир чужой для Поттеров. С чего вдруг ему так реагировать?  
Время УЗМС, наступило слишком быстро по его мнению. Кстати, куда то пропала Сапфира. Они расстались у кабинета Чар, который были вторыми после Трансфигурации - сестра хотела забежать на найденную ими сегодня поляну в Запретном лесу и быстро перекусить. Во время их полетов, Сапфира показала парню, как можно охотится на лету. Им удалось поймать упитанную лосиху, которой они и перекусили. Запах и вкус крови уже давно его не беспокоил, а в теле демона, он с удовольствие даже подкрепился свежим сырым мясом. Часть туши, сестра закопала, одновременно обучая парня, как сохранить мясо свежим и не тронутым в походных условиях.  
Во время Трансфигурации, демоница была занята тем, что пыталась связаться мысленно с Аморрилом. К сожалению демон был еще в демоническом мире и затраты энергии были колоссальны. Демоница была магически осушена. Скрепя сердцем она согласилась на уговоры парня и отправилась пополнять магию с помощью оставшегося от лосихи мяса.

Пока Альтаир со слизеринцами шли к месту проведения занятий, которые проходили на холме у Запретного Леса, заморосил противный и холодный дождь. К моменту, когда класс собрался, все были прозябшими от дождя и промозглого ветра. Надо отметить, что как и большинство уроков Слизерина, этот проходил с Грифиндором.  
Грифиндорцы, единственные, кто стоял рядом с "профессором", к сожалению последнего, если бы тот еще заметил, не горели желанием узнать, что именно приготовил им великан. Хагрид, своей медвежьей тушей, выделялся среди учеников, как великан - возвышаясь над ними исполином, при чем его толстокожему, до дождя совершенно не было никакого дела.

Альтаир стоял справа от Хагрида и чуть в отдалении, окруженный слизеринцами, многие подозрительно разглядывали укрытый тканью ящик или клетку. Что именно находится в нем, ни кто из присутствующих знать не стремился - Хагрида знали и ничего малоприятного и "пушистого" не ожидали.  
Альтаир все это время, стоящий прислонившись к влажному стволу дуба, мрачно наблюдал за еде трепещущей тканью. Он пару минут тщетно пытался нащупать связь с демоницей. Но к сожалению из-за перерасхода магии, связь была тонкой - голос демоницы, был шепотом по сравнению с обычным мощным тембром.  
Парень так и не смог понять, что произошло и где Сапфира и от этого был нервным. Он всеми силами сдерживал себя, что бы не скрыться от посторонних глаз и перевоплотиться. Теперь когда демоническая ипостась, была доступна и он знал каким оно преобладает преимуществами грех не пользоваться.  
Альтаир знал, что стоит ему обрести иную ипостась, станет лучше - эмоции чуть приглушаться мощным разумом и он точно будет знать как поступить. Но к сожалению, он не мог отлучиться с урока без уважительной причины.  
От темных мыслей, парня отвлек начавший урок Хагрид:

- Так...вот, студенты, подойдите ближе, а то вам не видно будет. Кхе, значится, сегодня наш урок будет очень познавательным. Обходя запретный лес, наткнулся на очень редкое существо. Представители этой расы, в Англии, считаются вымершими, - с этими словами, под опасливыми взорами студентов, Хагрид сдернул покрывало и по всему холму пронесся вздох изумления...в клетке, настолько узкой, что она касалась боков животного, лежала нунда. Ее хвост яростно хлестал задевал прутья, а глаза, зло сощурившись наблюдали за каждым шагом полу великана.  
Кто то из Грифов стал восхищенно рассматривать киску, но большинство слизеринцев стояли белые как мел. Многие подумали бы, что они испугались, но это не так. Просто змеи, слишком часто и близко общались с Альтаиром и Сапфирой, что бы не узнать фамильяра парня.  
Драко Малфой опасливо взглянул на Альтаира - тот на первый взгляд был спокоен, но стоило приглядеться, как становилось ясно, что парнем владеет холодная и безудержная ярость. Его глаза были полуоткрыты, губы побелели от силы с которыми их сжал парень, а мышцы напряжены так, что натянули ткань на бицепсах и спине парня.  
Этот имбецил трехметрового роста, поймал не нунду, а Сапфиру.  
Видимо демоница была обессилена гораздо больше, чем говорила брату и не смогла не выдав себя, защититься.  
Неведомые ранее Альтаиру чувства, захлестнули разум. Впервые тот испытал чувство, когда разум остается безразлично-ясным и острым, а кровь кипит подобно лаве от жгучей демонической ненависти. От которой нет спасенья и нет милосердия.  
Когда Альтаир сделал шаг в сторону клетки с Сапфирой, многие слизеринцы поспешили убраться с его дороги. От парня веяло такой мрачной магической силой, что оставаться в ее пределах было невыносимо. Длинные волосы, развивались на магическом ветру, а глаза стали еще темнее с еле заметным вертикальным зрачком. Альтаир был на грани.  
Магическая сила, на этот раз не в силах удержаться в его теле, волнами расходилась в окружающее пространство. Стальной волей Альтаир сдерживал желание обратиться, сила демона получив свободу, больше не желала быть в оковах.  
Твердым шагом парень подошел к клетке и не обращая внимание на возмущенного великана, вырвал из петель дверь клетки. Сапфира злая как сто чертей, шипя змеей, чуть приседая к земле направилась к великану. Парень, чувствуя, что демоница немного неадекватна, попытался дозваться ее. Но сестра не обращала никакого внимания на мысленные понукания брата, Альтаир четко чувствовал, что если он не остановит демоницу - она убьет Хагрида.  
Радовало хотя бы то, что силы теперь были равны и парень мог не беспокоиться, что не справиться с сестрой.  
На уговоры больше не осталось времени. Преодолев оставшееся расстояние и заметив, что демоница готовиться к броску, Альтаир больше не задумываясь, прыгнул.  
Всем своим не маленьким весом, парень в положении лежа, приземлился на хребет нунды - лапы кошки не выдержав тяжести подогнулись и пара упала в кучу-малу на землю. Чувствуя, как Сапфира стала вырываться, Альтаир глухо рыкнув еще сильнее прижался к спине кошки, стараясь захватить в захват ее лапы и помешать встать. К сожалению, в этом теле он и в половину не был так силен, в то время, как его сестра сохраняла демонические силы, даже в этом облике. Верткая нунда стала пытаться перевернуть парня и подмять его под себя, дико рыча и скалясь. Альтаир тоже не сдавался, стремительно меняя положения тела - подстраиваясь под сестру и не давая ей свободы. Пыль и куски выкорченго дерна, покрыли пару с ног до головы.  
Минут через сорок они оба стали выдыхаться, усталость навалилась свинцовой тяжестью на плечи парня, а Сапфира наконец успокоилась, вот только Альтаир понимал, что просто так, Хагрид не отделается. Что бы не придумала демоница, Хагриду наврядли это понравиться...

- Альтаир, в чем дело? Как ты...  
- Замолчите Хагрид! Вы поймали не просто нунду, а моего фамильяра! Благодарите все богов, что я смог справиться с ней, а иначе ваши останки мы бы собирали по всей территории Хогвартса. - Альтаир, в отличии от Сапфиры успокоиться не мог, даже амулет тихо пульсирующий на груди под рубашкой, был не в состоянии усмирить огненный нрав молодого демона.  
Полу великан только открыл рот, что бы ответить, но парень не дал ему такой возможности:  
- Я просто так это не оставлю, Профессор! Вылавливать опасное животное, а затем притащить его на урок! - издевательский тон парня был пропитан желчью и холодной ненавистью. Прошлая жизнь и отношения к людям, которые в нее входили, казалась все больше похожей на сон. Кошмарный сон. И Альтаир был счастлив, что проснулся. Многое стало иным - не таким наивным, вся грязь и уродство чужих душ - напоказ, без масок и лжи.  
Парень не стал слушать гневную речь Хагрида, как и особо обращать внимание на возмущение Гриффиндорцев и шок слизеринцев. Он развернувшись, вместе с Сапфирой направился в подземелья, решив просидеть до вечера в Слизеринской гостиной.  
Адреналин постепенно стал спадать и юношу стало трясти, - руки дрожали, как у алкоголика, а сердце зашлось в безумный ритм. Сапфира чувствовала себя ни чуть не лучше - еле переставляя лапы, дрожащие от магического истощения и пережитого напряжения. Так еле передвигая конечности, демоны направились в Хогвартские кухни. К ужасу домовиков вытребовав у них, пару литров свежей крови. Зная, что на ужин будет мясо, Альтаир не сомневался, что должно остаться много крови. Она было безмерно противной - давно остывшая и безвкусная. Но несмотря на это отлично восстановила. Правда Сапфире было мало этого. Кровь животного, к тому же не свежая, плохо восстанавливала ее исчерпанный резерв. Пополнив его наполовину, демоница решила подождать до утра и потом поохотиться. Альтаир согласился с ней, ну что может случиться в школе, вечером?

Эфир Мира.

В тонкой межмирной паутине, медленно прорывая себе путь, незваным гостем вторгся темный элементаль. Он, не обращая внимание на гневное шипение сил этого мира, целенаправленно искал свою жертву.  
Тонкие эфирные духи атаковали бестелесную плоть элементаля, пытаясь защитить их мир от чужака. Но тот был слишком силен - напитанный темной магией Бездны, он был не по зубам другим.  
Тонкой звенящей струной, горел в мозгу приказ демоницы. Он не мог обойти его, как не мог и сопротивляться. Даже рискуя жизнью и своим существованием, он исполнит то, для чего и был выдернут из Пустоты.  
Тонкая ниточка, постепенно утолщалась и элементаль наконец ухватился за нее. Нить, тонкая как паутина, превратилась в толстый жгут и, вспыхнув сверхновой, опалила разум.  
Элементаль больше не медля, отправился по этой нити...  
Арронг, готов был исполнить приказ - он нашел демонессу Сапфиру...

***

На грани Мира, лопнула тонкая "пленка" и высоко в небесах с тихим хлопком появилось существо. Демон летел так высоко, что на его кожу и кожистые крылья стал оседать иней, разукрашивая в замысловатый узор. Зоркие глаза внимательно следили за небосклоном, а острый слух улавливал каждый звук.  
Аморрил, наконец, вернулся к своей сестре и новоприобретенному брату.  
Тело демона чуть искрилось темно-фиолетовыми молниями - слишком напитанное оно было магией родного мира. Мощное сердце гоняло ее с кровью, помогая преодолевать крыльям огромные расстояния. Вскоре, маленькой точкой показался знакомый замок, чьи шпили башен острыми холмиками вздымались в высь.  
Чем ближе подлетал Аморрил, тем больше им овладевало беспокойство. Беспочвенно в сердце острой иглой вонзилась боль.  
Примерно, в семидесяти метрах над землей, в груди напряглась тонкая нить, связывающая его с Сапфирой и зазвенела как струна.  
Аморрил зарычал. Кто посмел? Разорву!  
Взмах крыла и кожу демона покрывает доспех цвета крови, а на руках отрастают мощные когти.  
Над крышей восточного замкового крыла, нить тренькнула и взъярилась тонким воем, а по периметру всей школы по эфиру, пронеслась мощная волна демонической силы. Знакомой и родной, больше не сдерживаемой щитами и иллюзией. Сапфира обратилась!

Гневный, скорбный вой, тут же догнал волну силы и Аморрил едва избежал встречи со стеной от неожиданности. Крик ультразвуком разлетелся по территории и разбил все витражи и стекла в замке.  
АЛЬТАИР!  
Да что там происходит!  
В самое ближнее окно, совершенно не скрываясь, влетела темная крылатая тень, в алых латах. Она обезумившим росчерком пронеслась в подземелья Слизерина. Туда, где на самом волоске билась жизнь его сестры, и обезумел от ярости и боли, Альтаир...

***

Сапфира и Альтаир отдыхали в гостиной, когда портрет открылся и в залу зашли слизеринцы. Они шумно стали рассредотачиваться по гостиной, кто-то отправлялся в спальни. Альтаир безразлично наблюдал, как к нему в соседнее кресло сел Драко Малфой. Тут же другие кресла оккупировали его друзья. К счастью, никто не стал отвлекать или расспрашивать Альтаира.  
Парень был задумчив и очень молчалив, Сапифра тоже была где-то в своих мыслях.  
На часах было восемь вечера, когда Альтаир почувствовал сонливость. В гостиной остались самые стойкие - почти все слизеринцы его курса, читали или делали домашнее задания - Нотт, Забини, Паркинсон, Малфой, Креб и Гойл. Грингасс, свернувшись в калачик и прислонившись к Милли, спала. Малышня и остальные курсы, давно разбежались по спальням. Сам парень и Сапифра тоже собирались уйди спать, когда демоница внезапно зарычала.  
Сначала Альтаир так и не смог понять в чем дело - кошачье тело напряглось - все мышцы, даже через шкуру стали твердыми и напряженными как камень, а от сонливости у кошки не осталось и следа. Сапфира на его вопросы не отвечала.  
Парень готов был уже потребовать ответа от сестры, когда по гостиной прошлась волна чужеродной силы, не принадлежащей Сапфире или Альтаиру. Она была демонической, но со странным гнилостным привкусом. В ответ, Сапфира еще сильнее ощерилась, а порыв новой магической силы расшвырял всех присутствующих по стенам, всех кроме самой Сапфиры. Прижав их магическим потоком к холодным стенам, Сапфира накрыла слизеринцев и брата мощным темно-магическим щитом. Альтаир знал этот щит - самый мощный, который только существовал в арсенале демонов, он даже после смерти заклинавшего, будет держаться до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из родственников не снимет его. А так же, парень знал, что он выкачивал до сорока процентов магического резерва. Следовательно, Сапифра наложившая защиту - осталась теперь с исчерпанным магическим ядром.  
Парень запаниковал.  
Не обращая внимание на других, он стал молотить кулаками в прозрачные стенки щита, пытаясь привлечь внимание сестры.  
К еще большему ужасу парня, на него не обращали внимания - нунда медленно осматривала стены подземелья, нетронутые щитом. То, как напряжено было ее тело, Альтаир сделал вывод, что ничем хорошим ожидаемая "встреча" не закончиться.  
Слизеринца молчали, понимая, что не спроста их приперли щитом к стене.  
На грани восприятия тихо загудело и демоница зарычала. Альтаир почувствовал, как по телу прошелся рой мурашек.  
Внезапно из самого темного угла, в спину демонице метнулась тени, Сапфира словно почувствовав, резко развернулась и два существа сцепились в схватке. Это было страшно. Сапфира и неизвестное существо, чем-то напоминающее демона, явно схватились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Альтаир видел, как оба наносят сокрушительные удары и глубокие раны. Пол и ковер в зале, медленно пропитывался кровью борцов. Каждый раз, Сапфира нанося удар по противнику, получала в ответ не менее сильный.  
Постепенно, чем дольше длилась битва и чем больше покрывалась темная шкуры нунда кровью, тем сильнее отчаивался парень. Любая возможность перекинуться, глушилась щитом, сама же демоница не спешила оборачиваться - до последнего сохраняя инкогнито. Но, Альтаир видел, что долго так продолжаться не может - силы были на стороне Сапфиры, но из-за пережитого ране и истощения, она проигрывала.  
- Сапфира, твою мать! Перекинься! - не выдержав, Альтаир сам не заметил, как высказался на английском, а не демоническом языке. Слизеринцы же, с ужасом следили за борьбой - это была даже не борьба, а самое настоящее сражение. Здесь будет только один проигравший и он умрет.  
Возглас Альтаира услышали все, но недоуменно переглянулись.  
К счастью, Сапфира решила в кои-то веки послушаться парня - резко упав на спину, нунда увлекла за собой противника и резко отпихнула его лапами, от чего противник отлетел в противоположную стену, оставив на ней внушительную вмятину. Особого вреда это не принесло, но именно этот маневр, позволил Сапфире те несколько минут, которые она потратила на превращение. И вот посреди разгромленной гостиной борются два демона. Альтаир еще ни разу не видел Сапфиру в боевой трансформации - ее крылья и тело покрылось хитиновым и тонким панцирем, который совершенно не мешал демонице. На крыльях и руках увеличились когти, а волосы как живые, подобно змеям взметнулись в воздух. В отблеске тусклых факелов сверкнули смертоносные ощетинившиеся клыками рты. Рога на голове демоницы выросли и стали невероятно мощным орудием, а гладкий хвост, обзавелся клиновидным лезвием, тускло блестевший в свете от яда. Тело удлинилось и стало очень маневренным, с животной силой и проворностью.  
Рычание и шипение наполнило залу, чем больше уставали противники, тем мощнее были их выпады - каждый стремился убить другого до того, как иссякнут силы. Каждая рана наносилась с такой яростью, что даже драка самого матерого зверя, покажется щенячьей возней, по сравнению с этим.  
Многие слизеринцы, как и Альтаир продолжали наблюдать, хотя большинство не выдержало и свалилось в обморок. Щит продолжал так же держать безвольное тело, не позволяя ему упасть на пол.  
Неизвестное существо попало в свет факела и Альтаир охнул — элементаль Бездны! Сапфира показывала как-то древний фолиант, испокон веков передавался в их роду.  
Темные элементами - порождения Бездны, вызванное сильнейшими демонами для служения. Они были очень мощными и даже Высшему придется постараться, что бы убить элементаля. Около двух тысяч лет назад, Люцифер издал приказ, что только Глава рода имеет право призывать этих существ. Слишком многие демоны, как правило глупые юнцы, несоизмеримо к мозгам наделенные силой, творили беспредел вызывая элементалии, убивая других молодых демонов.  
Много родов пострадало и тогда Владыка наказал виновных и запретил вызывать Темных. Для демона, не являющимся Главой, вызов элементаля Бездны сущее самоубийство, ибо Люцифер страшно наказывал за непослушание и нарушение запрета.

Внезапный росчерк метала полностью приковал внимание парня. В руках у элементали был длинный и острый клинок, обагренный кровью - черт! Похоже ему удалось зацепить демоницу.  
Когда Альтаир был готов взвыть от ярости, Темный вспыхнул черным пламенем и неожиданно материализовался за спиной его сестры. Сапфира успела только встать в профиль, когда стремительным движением элементаль всадил по рукоять, клинок ей в спину - демоница выгнулась дугой и зарычала от ярости и боли. Несмотря на кровь, побежавшую из раны и сильную боль, ей удалось достать до горла противника разодрав его. Элементаль снова вспыхнул огнем и на этот раз, после него остался только черный пепел.

Альтаир с силой стал колотить руками в барьер, стремясь достичь Сапфиры, которая медленно опускалась на усыпанный известью, каменным крошевом и опилками пол. Некогда прекрасная комната Слизерина, представляла собой хаос и разруху - мебель разрушена, от красивых малахитовых колонн отколоты внушительные куски, все стеклянные поверхности разбиты. От мебели ничего не осталось, кроме опилок. Пару картин, которую успели покинуть их обитатели — изодраны от когтей.  
Альтаир слышал, что многие слизеринцы в спальнях, пытаются спуститься и узнать в чем дело, так же как и с входа, он слышал голос Северуса Снейпа и Люциуса Малфоя. Ни кто не мог пройти сюда - сестра об этом позаботилась.  
- Сапфира! Сними барьер! - парень не мог больше сдерживаться, с глухим стоном он обратился, чем вызвал возгласы изумления и шока у однокурсников. Но именно это, позволило беспрепятственно покинуть щит, хотя магов он не отпускал. Подбежав к демонице, Альтаир перевернул ее на спину и стал лихорадочно пытаться привести ее в чувство. Но сестра была в глубоком обмороке и все было бесполезно - лечебных заклинаний он не знал, а свежую кровь принести нет времени. По рукам парня поддерживающим тело сестры, потекла горячая кровь, ручейками попадая в рукава и на тело.  
Альтаир отчаянно взвыл на тонкой ноте, прижав голову Сапфиры к своей груди и раскачивая ее, как ребенка. Он не помнил, о чем говорил, но он умолял всех богов помочь Сапфире выжить.  
Услышали ли его боги не известно, но вот одна из стен была буквально снесена и в ее проеме возникла знакомая крылатая фигура...  
- Аморрил! Помоги! - Альтаиру было плевать на магов и весь мир в целом, впервые он понял, что если за жизнь демоницы, нужно призвать весь Пондемонелиум, он это сделает!  
Аморрил не стал ничего спрашивать - сразу кинулся к сестре. Оттолкнув чуть в сторону Альтаира, что бы не мешал, он стал водить засветившимися от целительного огня, руками по ее телу. На глазах изумленного парня и всех остальных раны закрывались, а переломанные кости сростались. Правда демоница была очень слабой - слишком много она истратила сил.  
- Я заберу ее домой - там она быстрее восстановиться. Как только она будет в безопасности, я сразу вернусь к тебе. Пока Сапфира не поправиться, заменю ее. - Аморрил бережно поднял окровавленную сестру на руки взмахнув рукой он не слушая протестов, наложил на Альтаира самое мощное охранное заклинание которое знал и исчез.  
- Но... - тяжело вздохнув, парень поднялся с ковра.  
- Альтаир? - неожидавший, что к нему подойдут так близко, парень вздрогнул и повернулся - напротив него стоял Драко и все кто был свидетелем этой сцены. Щит пал, видимо его снял Аморрил.  
"Твою мать!"  
- Эээ...Драко?  
- Ничего объяснить не хочешь? - лицо Малфоя было непривычным - серьезным и очень мрачным. Не тени аристократической спеси или холода, только терпеливое ожидание. И Альтаир знал, что ему придется ответить на их вопросы...


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 18. Предательство.

Альтаир, стоял в разрушенной гостиной Слизерина и с тоской осматривал помещение. Сокурсники терпеливо ждали пока он закончит осмотр и наконец ответит на их вопросы. Сам же парень пытался найти хотя бы относительно чистый или целый участок - ему тяжело было стоять, магическое истощение от обращения и схлынувшего адреналина, отдавались в ногах противной дрожью.  
Наконец заметив в одной из колон, вполне ровное углубление от отвалившегося куска мрамора, парень с наслаждение уселся. С непривычки к новому телу, Альтаир умудрился сесть на свой хвост, наверное выглядело бы это комично, если бы всем присутствующим было совсем не до смеха. Как раз наоборот - Альтаир только что понял, что так и не перекинулся обратно и все это время щеголял перед слизеринцами в своей демонической форме.  
Плюнув на данный факт, он решил, что скрывать очевидное бессмысленно, а сам парень чувствовал себя комфортнее в таком состоянии, да и намного увереннее и безопаснее.  
- Что именно, ты хочешь узнать Драко? - Альтаир устало взглянул на стоявших напротив него змеек, мимоходом отмечая выражения их лиц и эмоциональный фон. Только двое источали странную смесь из страха, презрения и предвкушения. Приглядевшись он понял, что этими людьми были Панси Паркинсон и Теодор Нотт.  
Странно. Раньше он ничего такого от них не ощущал и решил не заострять на этом внимания и, как потом окажется весьма зря.  
- Опустим пока твой внешний вид, Альтаир. Но вот кем является твой "фамильяр"? Нундой или чем то более интересным, а? Сколько лжи было, ДРУГ!- Драко был спокоен, но только внешне, Альтаир чувствовал, что парень весьма обижен на него, если не сказать предан. Понять его конечно можно, но такой информацией не разбрасываются и слизеринец должен понимать, что не настолько они сдружились, что бы доверять жизненно важные тайны.  
- Драко...я чувствую твою обиду - не надо. Знание о том, кем я являюсь, как и мой "фамильяр" в то время могло, да и сейчас может, погубить не только нас с Сапфирой, но и всех кто будет ее знать. Есть тайны, которые не должны быть обнародованы. Но сейчас, в связи с независимыми от меня и моей сестры обстоятельствами - я не стану ничего скрывать. "Почти". Но и болтать на весь мир тоже не позволю, думаю клятвы крови вполне достаточно. - Альтаир чуть сместил тело, в случае несговорчивости магов, готовясь силой заставить их молчать. От многих не укрылось то, как напряглись мышцы их странного сокурсника и как на конце гладкого хвоста, сформировался даже на вид, грозный и острый шип.  
Слизеринцы переглянулись - клятва на крови, гораздо мягче непреложного обета, но весьма непредсказуема и опасна. Нарушивший клятву, отдает плату в соразмерности к своему нарушению. Иногда лишившись магии, а порой и жизни.  
Но видимо любопытство было сильнее опасности и они все поклялись молчать обо всем, что услышат.  
Альтаир не стал говорить многого - просто рассказал, что он и его сестра, принимающая для конспирации облик нунды - демоны.  
Реакция надо сказать была гораздо сильнее, чем у Северуса и Люциуса. Но, Альтаир их не винил.  
- Так что было ложью, а что правдой Альтаир? - Драко, больше не обижался на друга, он просто принял все, что ему говорили и понял их мотивы. Особенно, когда Альтаир прошептал ему о том, что правду недавно узнали еще и Северус с Люциусом.

***

Не беспокоясь за сохранность своей тайны, так как был уверен в силе кровной магии - Альтаир с трудом, но смог разблокировать вход в спальни и гостиную Слизерина. Многие слизеринцы, запертые в своих комнатах попытались узнать что произошло, особенно, когда они увидели что осталось от их гостиной.  
Но естественно, что скованные клятвой сокурсники промолчали или отшутились. Сам же парень за несколько минут до падения барьера превратился в свой человеческий облик.  
Одновременно с этим он почувствовал, как в его ментальные щиты мягко стучаться. Прислушавшись к чужой магии и узнав ее, Альтаир пустил к себе в разум Северуса Снейпа.  
"Альтаир! Что там у вас происходит, никто не может войти в общежитие - ни студенты, ни я?" - голос профессора был ровным и спокойным, но парень слышал в нем нотки тревоги и волнения.  
"На Сапфиру было совершено покушение. Пол зала представляет собой мини Армагеддон, а почти вся мебель изломана в труху, колонны наполовину разрушены и если в ближайшее время их не восстановить, то они рухнут"  
"ЧТО! Вы сума с сестрой посходили? Как вас смогли найти - говорили ведь, что обезопасили себя от "своего" мира? Не дай, Мерлин, пострадают невинные, Альтаир!" - Северус был возмущен до глубины души и судя по ядовитому тону с которым он разговаривал с парнем, очень зол.  
"На нее натравили Темного элементаля - это демон-страж Бездны, их способны вызывать самые сильные Высшие демоны и это незаконно. Если нарушителя поймают, ему грозит ужасная смерть от руки самого повелителя". - Альтаир старался говорить ровно, но в душе все переворачивалось от тревоги и злости - стоит вспомнить, какую битву пережила Сапфира и как сильно пострадала, парню хотелось воскресить того элементаля и особо жестоко расправиться с ним самому. Ну или найти того, кто вызвал это существо из чертогов Бездны.  
"Как твоя сестра?"  
"В самый ужасный момент, когда она уже истекала кровью, появился Аморрил - он забрал ее. Куда я не знаю, но он сказал, что на время ее выздоровления займет место фамильяра и будет охранять меня. Ну или учить"  
"Понятно. Думаю, что твой братец гораздо менее лоялен к идиотам, особенно к тем, что наполняют Гриффиндор? Что следует ожидать от него?" - видимо Северус искренне переживал за студентов.  
"Вот уж чего я не знаю, так не знаю. Аморрил очень сдержанный, хотя бывают времена, когда я бы сказал что он становиться эмоционально холодным. Но в случае опасности, он может быть очень опасен. К сожалению, я не знаю как он себя поведет, будучи моим фамильяром среди кучи студентов". - Альтаир мысленно пожал плечами. Он и в правду не так хорошо знал Аморрила, ну по крайней мере у него будет время познакомиться с братом более тесно, чем ему до этого предоставлялся случай. С Сапфирой они тоже не сразу стали понимать другого с полу слова и часто ругались, уже позже они стали чувствовать настроение и эмоции друг друга.  
"Присмотри за ним" - усталый вздох.  
"Ха, кто еще за кем присмотрит. Но я обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, что бы остановить кровопролитие"  
- Очень смешно, Альтаир. - Парень вздрогнув повернулся на голос, но сразу оказался в крепких объятьях декана Слизерина. От неожиданности он не смог избежать столкновения и лицом уткнулся в черную мантию зельевара, пахнущую сушеными травами.  
Краем глаза он видел, что в гостиной они остались почти одни - рядом обходя мусор и осматривая повреждения, ходил Люциус, а Драко задумчиво созерцал полуразрушенную лестницу в общежитие мальчиков.  
- Альтаир... - бархатный и чуть хрипловатый голос Северуса, отвлек и заставил обернуться к мужчине.  
- Что? - стоило ему столкнуться с ониксовыми глазами, как голос у парня сам по себе стал чуть хрипловатым, а в горле пересохло.  
- Я...я почувствовал момент, когда тебе грозила опасность и именно тогда наконец удостоверился, что ты мой партнер. Нет! Ни чего не говори, дай закончить. - Северус рассказывал парню о своих чувствах, но ни разу не дал ему ответить или остановить. Альтаиру пришлось выслушивать все предположения Северуса о том, как и почему он ему откажет или почему их союз почти нереален. Видимо Северус ни чуть не верил, что сможет заинтересовать его или что у него есть шанс на отношения с юным демоном. Удивительно, как в таком сильном мужчине со стальным характером и первоклассном шпионе, уживаются такие комплексы и неуверенность в собственной привлекательности.

Когда наконец парню надоело выслушивать холодно-злостное перечисление всех недостатков, коих наградил себя мужчина, Альтаир решил пойти на радикальные меры. Вычленив из всего сказанного - "партнер" и то, что парень оказывается ему сразу понравился еще в Диогон Аллеи, он решил не тянуть больше "кота за хвост" и наконец перестать мучить себя и зельевара.  
Привстав на мыски, Альтаир заткнул пылкую речь декана крепким поцелуем - впиваясь в тонкие губы мужчины так, словно жаждущий \в жару к глотку воды. Его демон, похоже тоже выбрал Северуса и теперь довольно рьяно подталкивал к сближению, гулко внутри урча от удовольствия.  
Ошарашенный Снейп не сразу смог ответить на поцелуй, но спустя некоторое время, страстно целовал парня посреди пустующей гостиной.  
К счастью их видел только Драко, который поспешил убраться из гостиной вместе с отцом и попутно наложил на пару отталкивающие чары.

***  
Спустя некоторое время, сидя в Большом Зале, Альтаир силился не улыбаться на весь зал как идиот. После их поцелуя с северусом, они немного поговорили и решили тайно встречаться и связь пока не завершать. Стоило узнать избранника и уже тогда перейти к завершению партнерских уз, которые заключались в полном сексуальном контакте.  
Каждые вечера на протяжении трех суток, Альтаир уходил в личные покои зельевара и возвращался перед самым рассветом. Ничего кроме объятий, поцелуев и легких ласк, у них не было. Но и этого было пока вполне достаточно, с каждым днем их связь росла и становилась все крепче, а парень понимал, что привязывается к умному, харизматичному вампиру. Мужчина дополнял его во всех смыслах.  
Но вместе с радостью от связи, росла и тревога. Каждый день Альтаир ждал появления Аморрила и нервничал все больше и больше. Он понимал, что с демоницей скорее всего все хорошо, будь это не так, он бы почувствовал. Но сердцу разум не прикажет и не сможет успокоить тревоги любящей души.  
Северус видя, как измывается над собой парень - плохо ест, стал дерганный - всеми силами старался успокоить его или отвлечь от переживаний за судьбу демоницы.

Ровно через семь дней, Альтаир и Северус сидели в отремонтированной гостиной Слизерина. Юный демон болтал с Драко, а Северус, на пару с вновь посетившим его Люциусом, занимались студентами. Отец Драко помогал с уроками первокурсникам, а сам зельевар решал какие-то вопросы со старшекурсниками.  
Но, тихий вечер был разрушен, когда входная дверь на факультет с треском распахнулась и в комнату вольготно вошла нунда - фамильяр Альтаира. Но парень, как и Северус с Малфоями, сразу поняли, что это не Сапфира. Возможно, что маленькие не точности заметили не только они.  
Шкура у кошки была темнее, чем у Сапфиры и усы были не полностью черными, а белели к концам. Глаза были тоже другого цвета - более насыщенного оттенка, чем у сестры. Слава тьме, что определить пол на первый взгляд невозможно, а то было бы весьма тревожно, что его фамильяр умудрился сменить пол. Последний факт было не так заметен посторонним, но другой оттенок шкуры бросался в глаза - придется объясняться или придумывать правдоподобную ложь.  
"Аморрил! Где ты так долго пропадал, как сестра?" - Альтаир приложил огромное количество сил, что бы сдержаться и не наброситься с объятиями на Аморрила, но проиграл в этом начинании.  
Сорвавшись с места, он подбежал к нунде и присев на корточки обнял мощную шею.  
"Альтаир. Здравствуй, брат. Сапфира не сможет пока вернуться к тебе, хоть она и выздоровела." - Аморрил, сел на ковер, отчего парень по инерции повалился на кота.  
"Почему? Что то случилось?" - Парень нахмурился.  
"Сапфира сейчас в Фенрионе. Там ее второй дом, я отправился туда, так как в том состоянии в котором находилась демоница, было самым правильным не тащить ее в Пондемонилеум. К тому же в наш мир пока лучше не возвращаться, даже я не рискну сейчас появляться перед Владыкой".  
"Что, там стало так опасно?" - Альтаир с интересом слушал новую для себя информацию.  
"Да. Владыка устроил повальную зачистку - в недавнем бунте, низшие умудрились убить двух молодых представителей Высшей знати. Головы полетели со скоростью звука - один донос и голова с плеч. Пока, лучше всего быть вдали от дома. У нашего клана много врагов и не хотелось бы облегчить им жизнь своей смертью. Да и Владыку не стоит злить еще больше, а это произойдет в любом случае, так как результатов в поиске у меня нет".  
"Тьма! А что, если он решит напасть на наш мир войной?" - Альтаир с ужасом представил, что останется от этого мира, после вторжения армии демонов во главе с Люцифером. Слово "Армагеддон" и вполовину неспособен передать то, с чем столкнется их планета.  
"Нет. Он будет ждать срока - не в его привычках нарушать слово, раз он дал четкие сроки, он будет ждать, но вот после его истечения...Боюсь, даже найди я виновного, но опоздай в сроки - все равно будет война".  
"Нельзя допустить этого!"  
"Не переживай - мы успеем, рано или поздно, наш кукловод и его марионетка оступиться и тогда мы наконец поймаем их...Кстати, о проблемах...Мир населен множеством разумных рас - драконы-перевертыши, эльфы (истинные, не домовые), вампиры, дварфы (или как их еще называют - гномы) и много других. Довольно не конфликтный мир, что вообще то редкость, но...  
Давным-давно, Сапфира создала под замком Гаргуль тайную базу - в ее старой части, теперь лабиринтные коридоры и переходы, уходящие в недра горы, на которой стоит замок.  
Это было сделано для того, что бы обезопасить себя от своих "светлых" родственничков. Как ты уже видел, Сапфира ни как не тянет на белокрылого ангела, наоборот все в ней буквально кричит - демон. Но это не меняет того факта, что ее мать была Горгульей и вполне законно являлась тогда королевой. Дядя сапфиры, весьма тот еще интриган, неизвестно, что у него на уме. Так что Сапфира была вполне готова к предательству со стороны светлой семейки.  
Именно поэтому появилась эта база. Постепенно, год за годом, Сапфира создавала там сеть, стягивая из нашего мира в фенрион, преданных лично ей демонов.  
На данный момент, одна местная светлая команда, как раз отсиживается в темнице до выяснения обстоятельств. "  
"А что..." - Договорить Альтаиру просто не дали возможности - второй раз за сегодня, дверь в общежитие была грубо открыта - ее просто вынесли Бомбардой.  
Все находящиеся в зале вскочили и потянулись за палочками.  
В дыру бывшую когда то дверью (не везет, что-то нынче Слизерину), зашел Альбус Дамблодор в ужасающей, канареечного цвета мантии, а за ним министерские шавки - авроры, в количестве около десяти человек. Лица были мрачными и предвкушающими, а все аврорские палочки нацелены на троих в гостиной - Альтаира, Северуса и нунду.  
- Альбус, что делают в школе авроры. Прошу освободить факультет, здесь нет Пожирателей! - Тон декана Слизерина, был похож на разъяренное шипение кобры. Медленно, стараясь не привлечь внимания авроров и директора, с ковра поднялись Альтаир и Аморрил.  
-Извини северус, но нет- Дамблодор не отрывая глаз от двух демонов, даже не взглянул на зельевара.  
- Что...  
- В политике школы нет таких поправок, но ради безопасности обычных студентов, в Хогвартс не берут нелюдей...Мистер Альтаир, вы и ваша нунда арестованы, за несанкционированное проникновение в Англию минуя регистрацию в Министерстве и за нахождение в стране, как неизвестное Темно магическое существо. Задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств. И... - остановившись на полуслове, Дамблодор махнул рукой двоим аврорам, которые вышли вперед и приближаясь к парню, достали магические наручники. Это были стальные браслеты с начерченными рунами, которые запирали магию любого существа в нем самом. Парень был в шоке, такие браслеты одевали смертникам или самым отъявленным преступникам и все потому, что при долгом их ношении, они полностью лишали магии.  
Но подойти к Альтаиру им не дал Северус Снейп, полностью загородив его от стражей правопорядка, да и ощерившийся во все клыки Аморрил.  
Покачав головой, Дамблодор нахмурился, но все же произнес:  
- Северус Снейп от имени Главы Визенгамота, вы арестованы за пособничество и укрывательство от закона, опасного Темно магического существа и за сокрытие собственного статуса. - Впервые за все время, что Альтаир знал зельевара, тот не сумел совладать с собой - вечная маска не смогла сдержать истинных чувств, которые теперь проступили на лице алхимика - шок, который заменило предательство, а затем всепоглощающая ярость. Похоже Дамблодор был в курсе вампиризма декана Слизерина. Но...Вот, паук! Он просто обезопасил себя!  
"Альтаир! Предупреди Малфоев и Снейпа - по моему сигналу, они должны прикоснуться ко мне. Я перенесу магов в Гриммуалд Плейс, он теперь самое безопасное в Англии место. Мне удалось подчинить особняк." - Ментальные голос Аморрила разрушил начавшуюся панику и охладил натянутые до предела нервы, а тело уже приготовившееся к преобразованию, расслабиться и сбросить начавшуюся трансформацию.  
"Хорошо. Как ты уговорил слушаться тебя дом? Ты ведь не Блек по крови?" - искренний интерес, а не попытка отвлечься.  
"Да, но ты крестник Сириуса Блека - последнего Главы рода, который отдал дом тебе, а я, если не забыл - твой брат"  
- Северус... - Альтаир протянул руку и дотронулся кончиками пальцев, до руки мужчины. К счастью за все время болтовни Дамблодора, оба Малфоя воспользовались случаем и смогли приблизится вплотную к Северусу и юному демону.  
- Что? - говорил зельевар шепотом, как и сам парень.  
- Когда скажу - дотронься до плеча Аморрила - он перенесет вас в безопасное место. Ты сможешь предупредить незаметно Люциуса или Драко?  
- Да. Сейчас... - Снейп быстро поймал глазами взор Люциуса и судя по тому, как тот едва кивнул - лигилеменция вновь выручила зельевара.  
Авроры же, не теряя времени оттесняли студентов, а сами сужая круг, окружали их. Директор зря не принимал во внимание нунду, хотя Альтаир и видел, что на конце палочки горит бледно-желтый огонек. Парень помнил, что такой цвет присущ заклятью, которое временно парализовала смертельные способности этих кошек, но в том то и дело, что его "фамильяр" не нунда.  
- Взять их! - голос Дамблодора зазвенел от мощи голоса, а авроры кинулись на магов. Вот только, ничего не получилось у них - за долю секунды, когда авроры должны были схватить магов- оба Малфоя, Северус Снейп и Альтаир с нундой просто исчезли.

***  
Приземление не смотря на мягкий перенос, было очень болезненным. Маги валялись в большой гостиной Гриммуалда как попало, пережидая когда утихнет боль от падения и не спешили вставать.  
- И что теперь, Аморрил? - голос Альтаира нарушил тишину. Нунда стоявшая чуть вдалеке от валяющихся на ковре магов, покрылась знакомой дымкой и на ее месте оказался Аморрил.  
Впервые маги смогли увидеть воочию брата Сафпиры и Альтаира. Ну надо сказать, он произвел неизгладимое впечатление на магов.  
- Как он узнал, Альтаир? – Аморрил грозно навис над парнем. Альтаир и сам понимал, что Дамблодор знал, что он не человек. Если бы у директора не было бы весомых доказательств, ничего бы этого не было.  
- Твою ******! – Никогда еще, за все время знакомства с Драко, парень не слышал что бы тот матерился. Видимо и Малфоям не чужд этот сленг. - Паркинсон!  
- О чем ты Драко? - Альтаир недоуменно посмотрел на друга.  
- У нее в семье, когда то были баньши, эти крикуньи способны сопротивляться кровной магии...  
- Ооо...****, так вот как Дамблодор узнал! - Альтаир был в шоке, он не предполагал, что такое возможно.  
- Прости, Альтаир. Я должен был догадаться, что на нее клятва может не подействовать или она может найти способ обойти ее. Да и не думал, что кто-то из моих друзей, может быть шавкой Дамблодора.  
- Что уж теперь...  
- Только не говори мне Альтаир, что ты взял с магов, которые стали свидетелями, обычную кровную клятву? - Аморрил застонал. сколько раз Сапфира вбивала в голову их брату, что такие ритуалы, слишком рискованны - их можно обойти или они вообще не подействуют, - Почему ты не использовал клятву на демоническом, я знаю, что сестра обучила тебя этому?  
- Прости...я...забыл. - Парень понуро сел на край дивана. Действительно, теперь по его халатности трое магов не смогут вернуться, не только в Хогвартс, но и открыто на людях, появляться теперь опасно.  
- Ладно...Отдыхайте. На рассвете отправимся к Сапфире...  
- Что? - Альтаир резко вскочил с дивана и на радостях обнял брата. - все вместе?  
- Да, все вместе, - и повернувшись к Снейпу и Малфоям, произнес:  
- Пока вам опасно оставаться, пусть утихнет "буря". Так что считайте, что у вас отпуск...  
Северус улыбнулся радостному Альтаиру. Драко не заметно перевел дыхание - гром и молнии в лице разъяренного декана, отменяются. Только Малфой-старший и Аморрил устало вздохнули. Демон готовился к нагоняю от сестры, а маг, наконец получил возможность отдохнуть от дел.  
- И на долго мы? - Северус, тоже был рад избавиться на время от двух "хозяев", хотя после сегодняшнего, директор в число его союзников, не входит.  
Аморрил пожал плечами.  
- На столько, на сколько захотите


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 19. Ошибка Дамблдора.  
(через два часа, после исчезновения Снейпа, Альтаира и Малфоев).

В полутемном кабинете, на рабочем столе директора Хогвартса, в его секретере и на подоконнике, тихо и мерно отсчитывали ритм странные приборы.  
Стоило зайти в кабинет, как перед посетителем виднелась огромная полукруглая книжная секция, она располагалась тремя ярусами, разделенная на втором и третьих этажах резными деревянными балкончиками. Они закруглялись на внешнюю сторону и нависали над пространством, а для удобства около их перил стояли мягкие диванчики и кресла. Вход в секцию огораживала двойная арка из темно-красного резного дерева, перед которой стоял громоздкий письменный стол Директора. Там же - за арками, располагалась лестница к верхним стеллажам. Слева от стола, отбрасывая блики через витражи располагались высокие окна и насест с фениксом - Фоуксом.  
На данный момент кабинет был пуст, только Фоукс спал на своей жердочке, спрятав голову под крыло. Его ярко-алые, но на данный момент изрядно потускневшие перья в лучах заката окрасились в цвет крови, а хвост, узкой стрелой свесившийся до пола, изредка ронял на пол пух и перья. Сама птица тоже выглядела взъерошенной и больной. Тем кто знал о природе фениксов, не трудно догадаться, что птица ждет часа, когда тело сгорит в очистительном и возрождающем ее огне.  
Внезапно со стороны входа раздались приглушенные голоса. Фоукс потревоженный шумом, поднял голову и едва не свалившись с насеста, попытался устроиться поудобнее. Длинный хвост птицы, потерял еще несколько перьев, практически облысев. Голоса тем временем стали громче и более разборчивы, пока дверь с шумом не распахнулась и в кабинет хлынуло множество народа. Недовольный шумом, Фоукс яростно закурлыкал, но мощный Селенцио, заткнул легендарную птицу, от чего феникс возмущенно захлопал крыльями, орошая пространство опереньем.  
В таком шуме, мало кто мог заметить одиноких и несчастных слизеринцев - Паркинсон и Нотта.  
Недавно тихий кабинет был заполнен до отказу - Дамблдор, Минерва МакГонагал, Начальник аврората с несколькими коллегами. Еще пятеро принадлежала "тайному" Ордену Феникса, который возглавлял Директор - Аластор Муди, Кингсли, Сириус Блек, чета Уизли и Поттеров.  
Сейчас все галдели и кричали, а причина была весьма серьезная - мало того, что студент учащийся с детьми, оказался неизвестной магической расы (все же клятву Паркинсон преодолела не до конца), так еще и декан Слизерина будучи вампиром сбежал вместе с преступниками. В результате чего, факультет змей "заблокировало". То есть ни кто, кроме главы этого факультета и учеников не мог пройти в его залы. Директор, после того как не смог задержать Альтаира и обнародовал "тайну" Снейпа, не долго пробыл в Слизерине. Буквально через пару минут всех "чужих" выкинуло в коридор за пределы факультета, а виновных - Панси и Нотта, так вообще выкинуло с вещами в общий коридор.  
Как директор не пытался пробиться и открыть вход, его весьма чувствительно било током, а сам замок на его приказы ни как не реагировал.  
Пока взрослые пытались понять происходящие, виновники тихо сидели в сторонке и молчали. Теперь они никому не нужны - все три факультета презирали Слизерин, хотя Равенкло и Хафлпафф вполне сдерживались в отличии от Гриффиндора. В родной факультет им теперь не войти - сам замок не позволит, да и слизеринцы не пустят -главный закон в змеином факультете - "честь превыше всего".  
Можно драться, ссориться или ненавидеть, но за пределами факультета ничего не должно быть вынесено на общественный суд. Действия Панси задели слишком сильно факультет змей - лишив его декана и двух студентов, которые занимали не последнее в нем место. Но самое главное - нунда, всегда защищавшая малышню, да и многих старшекурсниц, ушла с хозяином - следовательно, слизеринцы вновь должны ходить парами и шугаться каждой тени.  
Долгие два часа ора и споров вылились в решение найти беглецов и предать "правительству", для дальнейшего разбирательства. А так же начать полно масштабную акцию - возвращение Гарри Поттера. Директор был не доволен тем как идет война и для победы светлых сил был необходим Избранный. Так как Гарри найти было на протяжении всего года очень сложно, то приняли решение "для блага" пойти на крайнее меры - в больничном крыле сохранилось немного крови мальчишки. Во имя "всего блага" роль Гарри досталась Рону Уизли, так как тот знал парня дольше всех, а Грейнджер несмотря на более подходящую кандидатуру, не могла принять оборотное в связи с тем, что являлась другого пола. Зелье на крови влияло на структуру мага на более глубоком уровне и были случаи, что принимая облик противоположного пола, при возвращении приобретали "лишние" части тела. Так что Узли был единственным, кто мог достоверно сыграть Поттера. Альбус и все остальные как то упустили из виду, что сам парень может не побояться и во время их "операции", заявиться во всем своем великолепии - доказать кто самозванец, а кто нет, не составит труда. Магические шрамы, даже через оборотное не проявлялись, Рону придется "рисовать" эту знаменитую метку Волан-де-Морта. Так что заявись два Поттера, простое заклинание на обнаружение остаточных чар, безошибочно покажет кто-есть-кто.  
Пока готовились планы по "навешиванию лапши" на уши общественности магического мира с помощью липового Избранного, Нотт, высказывал Паркинсон все что думает о ее мозговой деятельности и сообразительности. Кашу, что заварила слизеринка, придется расхлебывать очень долго и плодотворно. От родителей ждать помощи бесполезно - Нотт и Паркинсон старшие были Пожирателями и даже ради детей не рискнут появиться перед Даблдором. Он точно знал, благодаря шпионажу Снейпа кто был на темной стороне. Сами пожиратели этого конечно не знали, но они понимали, что один на один Дамблдор найдет способ выпытать признание или добиться истины.  
Так что две парии, были не нужны обеим сторонам войны и наверняка, как те, так и другие - их постараются устранить.

Решение по появлению Гарри Поттера, было вынесено. Избранный появиться в Министерстве магии, через месяц, в то время, когда будет проходить очередная предвыборная компания на место Министра. Безусловно "Гарри" должен поддержать нужного Дамблдора человека, а так же ненавязчиво увести внимание и благосклонность общественности от неугодных. Когда собрание наконец успокоилось и разошлось по своим делам, в кабинете остался Хмури, Дамблдор, Нотт и Паркинсон, Шелкбот с несколькими аврорами.  
Наконец дошла очередь и до "предателей".

- Итак. Мисс Паркинсон, я очень рад, что вы благоразумно решили помочь Свету. Приятно осознавать, что не все еще потеряно и многие смогут, подобно вам, вернуться на путь истинный. - Дамбладор уселся за свой стол, в то время как остальные рассредоточились по кабинету. Слизеринцы мрачно взирая на это, поняли, что их буквально взяли в тиски. Сам же директор расточая слащавые улыбки, мило, по "дедовски" взирал на слизеринцев. Вот только те, не Грифы. Привычные к маскам, слизеринцы видели глубже и как правило сразу замечали чужую "игру". Так что для них не стало тайной, что директор за сладкими речами и красивыми добрыми улыбками, скрывал настоящую слизеринскую расчетливость и хитрость. Глаза директора, не смотря на совершенно нейтральное выражение, в глубине прятал холодный и циничный расчет. Цепко, совершено не по-стариковски видя все достоинства и недостатки, которыми весьма умело манипулировал себе в угоду.  
- Профессор! Вы обещали, что защитите меня и Нотта от закона о Существах. Я пошла на предательство собственного факультета, не взирая на обет. Вы говорили, что моя...семейная наследственность, не станет преградой в помощь Свету! - Панси не повышала голос, говорила ровно и четко, вот только сидящий рядом Нотт, слышал в нем дрожь едва скрытую панику. Он и сам мягко говоря еле-еле держал себя в руках. Присутствие авроров, тоже не приносило им оптимизма.  
На ее речь, Муди только хмыкнул, но промолчал. Сам же Дамблдор, положив подбородок на скрещенные в замок руки, только странно улыбался и молчал. Наконец, оторвавшись от своего занятия, старый маг ухмыльнулся и как то странно взглянул на Нотта, но все же сказал:  
- Вы очень помогли нам мисс Паркинсон. Вот только вы заблуждаетесь - я не давал таких обещаний. Я лишь сказал вам очистить вашу совесть и понять, что Свет вам поможет очистить душу, оскверненную "темным" даром. - Даблдор встал со своего кресла, и обращаясь к двум аврорам, произнес:  
- Надеюсь с ними будут по мягче, все же они "признали вину". Можете забирать их. - И тут же опешившим слизеринцам - Отдел по контролю за магическими расами и существами, поможет вам. - Не слушая криков и мольбы, старый паук лживо улыбался молодым магам, которых под руки к камину вели авроры. Мало кто из присутствующих, кроме старого кукловода и самих слизеринцев знал, что магическое существо вошедшее в наследие, потеряв свою магию или дар - умрет. Пройдя Наследие, маг переставал быть человеком, полностью уступив дару. Панси и Теодор знали это, их посещение Министерства билет в один конец, ни кто не защитит и не заступиться... Впервые Паркинсон, взмолилась богам и силам, надеясь на чудо. Но она понимала, что не она первая и последняя - таких было и будет не сотня и не две. Многие расы, ненавидели магов именно поэтому - слишком многих погубили чинуши министерства, пытаясь "очистить". По не знанию, маги убивали многих, списывая на "греховность" пленника, не подозревая, что иного не дано. Те же кто знал - молчал, им было выгодно очистить Англию от других рас.

Спустя пару минут после того, как авроры исчисли с пленниками в камине, стали расходиться и все остальные - кабинет наконец снова заполнился тишиной и спокойствием. Фоукс все собрание молчаливо наблюдал за магами, а в особенности за своим "хозяином". Птица не издала не звука, так как Силенцио ни кто не отменял. Если старый победитель Гриндевальда, смог бы прочитать ум могущественного посланника Света, он бы не сидел и не улыбался. Мысли птицы были мрачными и не отличались добродетелью к "хозяину". Фоукс всю свою связь с магом, пытался найти лазейку и стать свободным. Феникс, по ошибке молодости попался на ту удочку, что так часто обманывала неопытных магов - маска "добряка", совсем не соответствовало внутреннему содержанию. "Белый и пушистый" Дамблдор, по рождению являлся Темным. К сожалению не осталось не одной семьи, которая бы смогла знать тайну рода Дамблдороа, а именно, что эта семья всегда порождало темных.  
Фоукс не сразу понял, что из себя представляет Альбус, а когда сформировав связь, осознал, было слишком поздно...

Задумавшись Дамблдор не смог вовремя заметить, как в темном углу его кабинета сгустились тени, соткавшись из ничего в стройный женский силуэт. Новый посетитель деликатно откашлялся и увидев, как вздрогнул и резко обернулся старый маг, жутко засмеялся.  
- Вижу ты играешься, смертный! Когда ты исполнить наш уговор! - существо так и не вышедшее из затемненной зоны, зло усмехнулось, на миг показывая острые клыки и черный раздвоенный как у змеи язык. - Помнишь - я тебе силу, ты же пускаешь в свой мир демонов.  
- Зачем вам Миледи другие, разве не лучше править одной и...  
- Замолкни! - визг разъяренной демоницы оглушил мага.

Фоукс заметив существо пронзительно заклекотал - птица была настолько шокирована, что сняла проклятие Силенцио.  
Тварь скривилась и бросило в феникса темный сгусток, отчего тот громко, как то по-человечески вскрикнув - сгорел. На деревянный пол кабинета, медленно кружась опустился темно-серый пепел. Фоуксу - существу света, предстояло долгое восстановление после такой порции тьмы.

- Леди! -Дамблдор быстро вышел из-за стола и в полном почтении и подчинении опустился у ног существа на колени. На птицу, он даже не взглянул. Маг с трудом удержался на калениях и не завалился, когда тварь, наконец вышедшее из тени положила когтистую руку на его голову. Ладонь оказалась ледяной на ощупь и на столько пронизанной Темной магией...нет, не так, не темной, а абсолютно чуждой всему живому - чернейшей магией смерти и Тьмы. Именно так фонили некроманты и другие создания Бездны. По телу старого волшебника прошла дрожь страха, но лицо не изменилось, а дыхание по прежнему оставалось ровным.  
- Я делаю все, что могу. Миледи, я только сегодня отправил в отдел еще двоих представителей древней расы, как только их магию выпьют, я призову еще и...  
- Хватит! На меня ведется охота всеми Ищейками клана Скорпион! Тебе месяц на все или ты сам, станешь главным "блюдом" в ритуале...Открою тебе секрет, смертный. Как только в этом мире будет достаточно подвластных только мне демонов, я захвачу ваш жалкий мирок и он станет тем, чего меня лишил Повелитель - Демоница склонилась к лицу мага и прошипела, - новым доменом, моим и только мне подвластным...  
- Но, как же люди и... - тварь зарычала и на последок сжав ладонь, лежащую на голове старца, да так, что когти впились в череп оставляя напоминанием длинные кровоточащие борозды, с издевкой произнесла:  
- Ну кто-то должен же исполнять роль слуг, - дьявольски засмеявшись, она исчезла в вихре темного пламени.

Дамлдор еще пару минут приходил в себя, а за тем наконец встав с колен, отправился спать. Он ничего не мог изменить, даже если и жалел. Во истину - заключая сделку с демоном, продаешься дьяволу...

***

Спустя несколько часов, когда след от присутствия темного существа почти растаял, в том же самом месте соткалась такая же мрачная и зловещая фигура, вот только силуэт принадлежал мужчине. Он повел тонкими крыльями носа, словно принюхиваясь, фыркнул. Напольные "дедушкины" часы, тихо отбили три часа ночи. Существо не скрываясь вышло на свет полной луны и прошлось по помещению. Волосы мужчины были длинными и даже в свете луны, чернее воронова крыла. Черты еле-еле освещаемые ночным светилом, были хищными и в то же время очень красивыми.  
Тонкие пальцы с острыми когтями, прочертили на рабочем столе глубокие борозды, а другая рука выхватив меч, вонзило его в кресло директора. Выдернув клинок и закинув его в ножны за спиной, ночной посетитель стал рассматривать книги в секции. Взмах руки и все стеллажи вспыхнули необычным - темно-синим огнем, пожирающим бесценные фолианты. Кто-то утром будет безмерно удивлен.  
Существо в последний раз принюхалось и тихо прошептало в пустоту на языке древнем и темном - "Sarre! Birras'd noil!"("Изгнанница! Попались твари!").

Существо радостно усмехнулось, а исчезая, успело бросить в пепел у пустого насеста, луч черного огня. Незваный нарушитель, уже не видел, как ярко и жарко прогорел пепел из которого, спустя пару минут радостно щебеча рождался феникс.Затем уже взрослая особь расправила яркие, словно покрытые жидким огнем крылья. Пролетев сквозь оплавившееся оконное стекло, Фоукс улетал на север - к тому, кто с самого первого курса стал для феникса самым близким и родным - Гарри Поттеру, и не важно, что крови этого рода в мальчике не осталось, как собственно и от человеческой. Впервые за долгие годы, существо Света было свободно и не смотря на то, что новый хозяин был демоном, душа парня была по прежнему светлой и чистой...


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 20. Шах и мат Дамблдору или два Гарри Поттера.

Часть 1.

Внимание: слеш, рейтинг - NC-17

Маги придя в себя после падения не сразу смогли понять где находятся.

Темные стены неизвестного особняка явно принадлежавшего Темному семейству были опутаны паутинной, как елка гирляндами в Рождество. Пыль от каждого движения кружилась к потолку оседая потом на незваных гостях.

Альтаир силился не чихнуть, но после того, как Аморрил превратился из "нунды" в свой демонический облик, вся пыль поднятая магией закружилась по комнате подобно маленькой буре.

Не выдержав парень оглушительно расчихался. За ним как по цепной реакции, начал чихать Люциус, а за тем и Снейп. Аморрил постарался смыться в другую комнату, подальше от магов и поднятой самим собой пыли.

В других комнатах было не лучше, пыль от поступи демона, легким облачком кружилась у ног оседая на обуви. Впервые демон был счастлив своей человеческой внешности, имей он как сестра хвост и крылья, он был бы увешен пылью с головы до ног.

Аморрил пару раз жил в особняке пока Альтаир и Сапфира были в школе, но ему было не до чистоты дома. Полностью занятый поисками виновника бунта в их мире, демон не обращал внимания на грязь и разруху. Сапфира с парнем тоже не стремились очистить Блэк-холл - бесполезно. Особняк был старым и полон темной магии, за века его существования чего только не видели эти стены - предательство, убийства, казни и пытки. Семья Блэков по праву носило титул Темных. Стены впитали в себя этот многовековой шлейф боли и тьмы, превращая особняк в наделенной своеобразным разумом дом. Он принципиально не желал быть "светлым" и чистым. Пару раз Сириус Блэк пытался даже сделать ремонт, но дом был явно против смены обстановки - краска густела, обои не клеились, а новая штукатурка отваливалась стоило ее наложить. Так что дом представлял из себя убогое место, даже на взгляд демона особняку не хватало жесткой и твердой "руки" Главы рода. Ну или мага способного обуздать нрав дома. Демон подчинил себе менор, но настолько, что бы их не выкинуло на улицу или дом не пустил других родственников, которым тут не место. Например Белатрикс Лестрейндж. Это все что он смог благодаря тому, что Сириус "оставил" дом Гарри Поттеру, известному многим теперь как Альтаир, особняк по праву крови не мог не признать Аморрила братом Хозяина, а парня дом слушался, но очень плохо. Аура демона поглощала почти весь запас вековой темной энергии, словно слизывая крем с торта полностью выпивая его магию, оставляя достаточно только на "жизнь" дому. Так что ждать сюрпризов не было необходимости - сначала сильная аура Сапфиры, теперь еще более мощная Аморрила, они полностью опустошили особняк и тот чувствуя таких сильных существ беспрекословно подчинялся, справедливо "предполагая", что в случаи чего его выпьют до конца.

Аморрил медленно двигался по дому, комнаты в которых раньше жил он, сестра и Альтаир были чистыми благодаря наложенным заклятьям чистоты, а вот остальное нуждалось не просто в генеральной уборке, а в тотальном уничтожении всего хлама и того старья в которую превратилась некогда добротная мебель. Заклятья наложенные демонами, были единственной магией которую не в силах перебороть дом.

Демон недовольно скривил нос, когда незаметная в тени паутина осталась на лице Аморрила.

Когда он дошел до самого чердака и стал уже возвращаться к Альтаиру и магам, демон внезапно ощутил ауру другого демона. Не менее сильную, чем у него, отдающую привкусом смертной магии - легко, но достаточно, что бы чистокровный демон почувствовал полукровку. То что демон смог пройти защиту, означает только одно - к нему пожаловал еще один родственничек.

- Saress tu inklira. Amrrillis soitro foit de ravih Issari! To noif nolla's - polader nuyt wak'ell.(Приветствую собрата по клану. Аморрил, зачинщик бунта - Изгнанница! Клан в опасности - сука подставила нас.). - В самой густой тени Аморрил без ошибочно разглядел знакомые черты демона из клана Скорпион. Он редко появлялся в их мире, пропадая черте где и лишь изредка появляясь, когда избежать обязанностей рода было невозможно. Полукровка. Но не смотря на это сильный и хитрый демон. Не поэтому ли он скрывается? Не многие из молодняка могут принять спокойно полукровку, который превосходит их.

- Asser.(Пойдем) - Аморрил повернулся к гостю спиной и стал искать ближайшую свободную комнату. Найдя искомое, он пропустил демона вперед и внимательно осмотрел коридор, захлопнул дверь.

- Aswe doi mo Salliasar. Toilla soiter bolla fopn ertuj, ero tlitt kolas x'eitt sol vawertu. (С самого начала Салазар. Объясни как тебе удалось найти преступника, я сбился с ног в поисках зацепки.) - Аморрил подошел к своему собеседнику вплотную и положил ему ладони на плечи.

- Saa...Amrrillis nui gaser nkfh dfo! Вrewkvn sjgy kmeug.(Даа...Аморил мы не виделись так долго! Все потом.) - Демон названный Салазаром резко подался вперед и захватил губы Аморрила в жесткий и подчиняющий поцелуй. Брат Сапфиры не сопротивлялся, но и позволить себе поддаться искушению не мог. Мягко оттолкнув собрата, Аморрил нахмурил брови и строго посмотрел на другого демона. На что тот тяжко вздохнул, но продолжил, - Derrall. Рoiklas fiyu ghdo pdhge fran, shfo gyrti sbafd alol agywe zdfwu ogeyr poii sgstw moo sdhehd ssoit. Ass poll fhrye ass, rgjey fhwoo sefkb, vhutgj erii vhevd, kdfjv foot llass fore toine doo. Adoi jyrg kshfyeb duetr, kjdu gsreikkc asrr gkdud shetf. ( Хорошо. Я давно слежу за нашей изгнанной сестрой, она слишком стремительно стала набирать силу и подозрительно часто отлучаться в другие миры без причины. Вскоре я заметил, что где бы она не появлялась, существа наделенные магией подвергались древним ритуалам, который полностью иссушали в них магию. Она стала набирать армию из низших демонов, параллельно оставляя груды трупов и набирая мощь.)

Аморрил молча слушал Салазара и с трудом задерживал ярость. В отличии от Салазара - брата по клану и тайного любовника, он понимал чего добивается их изгнанная сестра - набрав достаточно сил, она свергнет Князя и займет место главы клана Скорпион. Станет Княгиней - из грязи в князи...Даже Владыка не в силах будет изменить ее новый статус. Если это произойдет клану придет конец - она за несколько месяцев погубит труды многовековой борьбы других Князей за свободу и благополучие клана. Скорпион считался по праву лучшим кланом разведчиков и шпионов среди других, но стань его главой Изгнанница, многие демоны предпочтут разорвать связь с семьей, чем служить преступнице. Сам Аморрил поступил бы так же - лучше стать изгоем, чем быть презираемым своим народом. К сожалению, стать Князем - это не просто встать во главе клана, это значит стать сосредоточием мощи и слабости клана, держать ответ и ответственность за каждого, в том числе и за молодняк - самый буйный и мало управляемый. Каждый шаг Князя - это как партия в шахматы, возможно поможет победить или приведет к краху. Именно поэтому Главой клана становится только потомственный демон, в чьих жилах и памяти многовековая, впитавшая с молоком матери древняя мудрость тысяч других правителей. Их ошибки и пораженья, победы и знания. В клане все были сестрами или братьями, но только от силы дюжина в прямом родстве с князем, хотя все демоны Скорпиона носили в себе частицу его крови. И только один займет трон после него - самый сильный, успешный и мудрый.

- Fasrre lfjye ,sdow flpefm dass Dambldoris. Hoifer d...(Более того, ей помогает маг по имени Дамблдор. Насколько я...) - Слизерин прервал мысли Аморрила, но то что услышал демон повергло его в шок:

- Zoite ? Damblodoris! Rey jfefk dhfke fkhk vforbn cgywei cbeet mcow akfy canv hsyye hdtedk? (Что? Дамблдор! Этого просто не может быть, как светлый волшебник смог связаться с такой тварью?) - Аморрил стал метаться по комнате, не в силах сдержать эмоции в узде.

- Sagre gkeyf cldf r slew v;scnga mcfsw,k. (Чем больше власть, тем сильнее ее жаждешь) - Cалазар обнял Аморрила и прижал спиной к груди, лишая возможности передвигаться по комнате. - Hdywn csowm cf nsgdw Iwss sgw auu ffw acbw jtw xwut dogyc swer oiufbv tgste. (Когда я был одним из Основателей я видел как мои друзья под влиянием славы и власти, превращаются в алчных и жадных подонков).

- Dsee jdort cndfw kgfj Iwss, enrtw tyu? Моеb deitn csrer, nujwi gteuf ajgtej uttwe. Fasss kdr stvbxc, kweoil goo irte chdgw. (Ты поэтому покинул других Основателей? Надо доложить милорду пока есть время. Нам не нужна еще одна выжженная войной пустыня вместо планеты.) - Аморрил откинулся на грудь демона, положив голову ему на плечо. Губы Салазара невесомо коснулись волос любовника. Мягко демон стал раздевать Аморрила, готовый к тому, если самая лучшая Ищейка их клана, снова воспротивиться. Но Аморрил не стал больше сдерживать любовника, позволяя утянуть на пол. Салазар редко бывал в мире демонов и еще реже в других мирах, он выбрал для себя Фенрион. Его мать тоже была где-то в том мире, разделяя жизнь и судьбу с сыном, но появляясь еще реже, чем Сал. Они как огня избегали сородичей и других рас, кроме людей. Аморрил не лез в дела любовника и никогда не спрашивал о том, чем тот занимается - захочет сам расскажет.

Дальнейшее рассуждения полностью испарились в тот момент, когда Сал дорвался до самого главного "блюда"...

Альтаир скривил лицо от того количества пыли, что он сегодня наглотался.

Парень оставил магов внизу, а сам решил найти Аморрила - он хотел узнать как там Сапфира и как долго они будут находиться в этом мире; как именно демон собирается их всех перекидывать через грань мира. Сам Альтаир еще был не достаточно силен, для того что бы самому путешествовать между мирами. Когда он был на втором этаже, его догнал Драко и молча стал сопровождать. Видимо слизеринцу стало скучно с отцом и крестным. Альтаир не стал его прогонять.

Когда они прошли почти до самой крыши, Альтаир с удивлением понял, что чувствует ауру другого демона, ранее ему не встречавшегося. Он резко затормозил.

- Альтаир, что... - Слизеринец с недоумением уставился на молодого демона. Потирая с досадой нос, которым с силой приложился о спину внезапно затормозившего друга. Но...

Альтаир схватил резко Драко за руку и завел парня себе за спину и не отпуская его руки буквально прошипел:

- Тише! В доме посторонний демон.

Драко сообразив в мгновение ока насколько опасно столкнуться в коридоре с чужаком, безропотно позволил спрятать себя за спину - в конце концов не смертному магу тягаться с порождением Тьмы и Бездны. Пусть друг сражается с себе подобными.

Альтаир стал тихо пробираться по коридору в сторону комнаты от которой веяло чужаком. Но едва дойдя пару метров до двери, опять резко затормозил - легкий сквозняк принес запах Аморрила, чужака и секса. Легкие стоны наслаждения, не слышимые обычному человеческому уху, но вполне различимые для него, заставили покраснеть.

Вот блин братец! Нет бы предупредить, он тут понимаешь ищет его, а он развлекается...

- Назад... - Альтаир стал отступать от двери, потеснив Малфоя назад, косам же слизеринец любопытно высовывался из-за его плеча.

- Почему? - Драко понимал, что то что искал Альтаир в комнате, поэтому он пытался понять почему парень не стал заходить. Но все его попытки удовлетворить любопытство пресекались на корню - молодой демон не подпускал его к двери и теснил к лестнице.

- Потому что! Драко умерь свое любопытство, даже меня Аморрил взашей выкинет из комнаты если я зайду.

- Так ты его искал? Зачем?

- Уже не важно...

Малфой-младший не стал больше спрашивать, что имеет в виду Альтаир и послушно спустился с ним в столовую.

Спустя час в проеме столовой появился Аморрил и незнакомый магам и Альтаиру демон.

Ужин был в самом разгаре, так что Кричер поставил еще две тарелки, наполнив их ароматным щавельным супом. Альтаир внимательно всматривался в брата и только поэтому заметил еле заметные синяки на шее - засосы. Фыркнув в чашку с чаем, который заменил десерт, Альтаир стал осматривать магов. Люциус сидел напротив него и читал Ежедневный пророк, в стороне от мужчины дымилась чашка с кофе. Северус сидевший рядом с ним, вяло возил по тарелке ложкой, размазав по ней остатки супа. Вампиру еда была не так важна, как кровь, но благодаря тому, что Северус был рожденным вампиром, он вполне мог есть нормальную пищу. Парень не знал, что тревожит партнера , но решил поддержать - мягко коснувшись руки Северуса под столом, сжал холодные пальцы. Мужчина чуть вздрогнул, но не отдернул руку.

После ужина многие разошлись по комнатам, чтобы подготовиться ко сну.

Аморрил кстати представил незнакомого демона, как Салазара из клана Скорпион (о том, что это бывший Основатель Хогвартса, никто магам сообщать не собирался). Альтаир решил тоже не сообщать, что Салазар не просто тезка Слизерина. Нечего шокировать смертных. У них и так впечатлений хватило на год вперед.

В спальне, которую Альтаир занимал еще летом, было тихо и очень темно. Толстые шторы темно-красного, как вино бархата скрывали тончайшую тюль и сумерки за окном. Мрак в комнате разгоняли лишь свечи на каминной полке и на стенах.

Парень с тяжелым вздохом завалился на мягкую перину, пытаясь понять куда повернула очередная "кривая" его судьбы. Он невольно задумался о Сапфире - как она там? Какие такие трудности задержали демоницу в другом мире и сможет ли она справиться с ними?

Стук в дверь прервал размышления

.

- Войдите.

Дверь чуть скрипнув отворилась, впустив в комнату человека, вернее вампира, о котором Альтаир уже давно думал не как о друге, а потенциальном партнере. Северус, так и не снявший свою знаменитую школьную мантию, выглядел в ней строго и мрачно. Длинные волосы мужчины были влажными, видимо после душа.

- Северус? Ты что-то хотел? - Альтаир сел на кровати. Внимательно присмотревшись парень заметил, что зельевар нервничает. Что для Снейпа было весьма не характерно.

- Да...Альтаир. я хотел поговорить...

- ...

- Не знаю в курсе ли ты, но вампиры создают пару раз и навсегда. Если ты точно уверен, что хочешь разделить вечность со мной, то прошу подумай как следует - я не переживу если ты найдешь другого партнера. - Северус сел в кресло у окна. Длинная мантия, растеклась по полу и закрыла длинными полами узорчатые ножки кресла.

"Что на него нашло? Почему сейчас он поднял тему нашего партнерства?" - Альтаир нахмурился, но вампир не мог этого заметить - с того момента, как зашел в номер, мужчина не поднимал свой взгляд на парня.

Демон понимал, что мужчине тяжело разговаривать о таком, сам Северус был всегда скрытным и отчужденным - признавая свои слабости, даешь мощное оружие в умелые руки. А Северус не раз став жертвой мародеров в юношестве, больше не желала быть слабым. Да и гены вампира не позволят жалости к себе или не уважения.

Встав с кровати юный демон подошел вплотную к мужчине и сел перед ним на корточки, положив свои руки на его колени.

- Я уверен, Северус. Не смотря на то, что многие демоны не имеют постоянного партнера, я знаю точно, что ты единственный кого я люблю и буду любить. Сапфира говорила мне, что иногда встречаются демоны, которые находят настолько подходящего спутника в жизни, что больше им никто не нужен. Ты стал тем, кто полностью удовлетворяет потребностям моей темной сущности. - Альтаир говорил с уверенностью, потому что знал и действительно чувствовал к мужчине такое, что спустя сотни лет не уйдет и не ослабеет.

Северус ничего не ответил демону, только поднял его с колен и впился поцелуем в губы - заставляя почувствовать все глубину страсти накопившуюся годами одиночества и спонтанных утех в вампире. Года без партнера и любимого.

Как долго же сдерживал этот пожар мужчина?

Альтаир столкнул в кресло, а затем сел на колени любовнику, одной рукой зарывшись в его влажные пряди, а другой расстегивая его мантию. Руки Северуса притянули парня как можно ближе, гладя то по спине, то касаясь ягодиц. Ласки пока были легкими и не навязчивыми, но с каждой секундой приобретали все более яростный характер. Внезапно Северус отстранил парня и задыхаясь произнес:

- Альтаир. Если мы переспим, назад пути не будет. Мы закрепим связь и станем полноценными партнерами, прошу... - Северус пытался последний раз донести до парня, всю серьезность ситуации.

- Заткнись Северус! - Альтаир яростно рыкнул и прямо на мужчине перевоплотился в свою демоническую ипостась. Хлопнули раскрывшиеся за спиной крылья и яростно метнулся хвост. Прогибаясь в пояснице и закидывая голову назад парень зарычал лишь одним демонам понятный мотив. Выпустив в мир темную силу его новой сущности. Вспыхнув окрасились в черное пламя свечи, а по углам растянулись страшно тени. Где то вдалеке на грани восприятия, лопнула тонкая струна и парень еще не ведая, пробудил в себе часть спящих сил.

Следом сущность вампира тоже вышла на первый план.

В шею Альтаира, покрытому ранее невидимыми рунами, впились клыки вампира царапая плоть, но не пуская крови. схлестнулась на миг защитная демоническая броня, но сразу отступила, подчиняясь воле хозяина.

Альтаир застонал, чувствуя как вместе с возбуждением удлиняются клыки. Когти царапнули плечи зельевара, но его ставшая мраморно-белой, без кровинки кожа была невероятно прочной. Плавно парень стал тереться бедрами о бедра мужчины стремясь продлить удовольствие или усилить его. Вампир застонав, впился губами в сосок Альтаира и тут же прокусил кожу до крови. Не выдержав накала ощущений, парень завыл - громко и сильно, как зверь. Больше не имея желания сидеть в кресле, Альтаир обхватил ногами бедра партнера и взмахнул мощными крыльями. Обоих любовников приподняло над креслом и они запарили в воздухе, поддерживаемые ритмичными взмахами огромных крыльев демона.

Вампир оторвался от парня, когда почувствовал под собой пустоту. Почувствовав, что партнер отвлекается на полет, в мгновение ока Альтаир перенес их на кровать, а длинные кинжальною-острые когти вампира распороли его одежду, легко и не принужденно, как ветошь. Альтаир не желал отставать от любовника, взметнулся жгут хвоста, а на его кончике образовалось острое жало. Подобно острейшему кинжалу он вспарывал одежду вампира, оставляя освобожденную от не нужных сейчас вещей плоть.

Обнаженные тела соприкоснулись - одно холодное и белоснежное и, другое, горячее словно огонь и смуглое, покрытое вязью светящихся рун.

(Внимание сцена NC!)

Северус перевернув парня на живот, поцеловал его затылок, а затем шею и стал спускаться ниже вдоль позвоночника. Оставляя дорожку из укусов, которые наливались черной демонической кровью. В то время как шустрый хвост демона, обвил бедра мужчины, а кончик нахально ласкал наряженную плоть. Северусу приходилось сдерживать руками крылья парня, иначе те подрагивали и мешали ему. Парень зашипел когда вампир укусил его в крестец, сделал пару глотков и продолжил кусать и целовать смуглую кожу. Альтаир порывался перенять инициативу, но каждый раз когда он хотел перевернуться его мягко, но настойчиво прижимали к перине.

Когда парню все же надоело быть в пассивной роли, он резко выгнулся в пояснице и взмахнул крыльями - от чего вампира и самого парня подбросило к потолку. Не теряя времени демон развернувшись в воздухе приземлился на яростно зашипевшего вампира. Пакостно улыбнувшись Альтаир накинулся на партнера, лаская и доводя до исступления яростным натиском. В отличии от Северуса, на уме юного искусителя было кое-что интересное, что обязательно понравиться мужчине - позаимствованное из рассказов Сапфиры. Та тоже не гнушалась доминировать в постельных утехах.

Когда он лаская партнера спустился ему на грудь, хвост обвив ручку комода, стал искать нужное демону. Благодаря невероятной чувствительности хвоста, Альтаир без труда мог определить что именно он трогает на ощупь. Тактильные ощущения по всей поверхности хвоста не уступали любой другой на его теле, а у основания являлись эрогенной зоной.

Найдя баночку с любрикантом, оставшегося еще от Сириуса (Зачем он был нужен Бродяге понятно, а вот с кем он реализовал эти желания, парень никогда не хотел даже представлять. Иногда личная жизнь наших близких, должна оставаться таковой).

Сорвав крышку зазубренной кромкой жала на хвосте, Альтаир окунул его кончик на столько, на сколько позволяла длина тубы. На данный момент Альтаир с жадностью ласкал плоть мужчины, то полностью беря ее в рот и посасывая, то дразнящие касаясь кончиком языка уздечки. Вампир сжимал руками простыни, разрывая их когтями на лоскуты. Выпустив распаленный орган изо рта, демон проказливою усмехнулся и не подготавливая мужчину, раздвинул мускулы ануса скользким от смазки кончиком хвоста - жало на мгновение свернулась, дабы не ранить мужчину и уже в нем преобразовалось в шаровидный наконечник с мягкими толстыми ворсинками.

Северус закричал в голос и выгибая позвоночник так сильно, что если бы он не был бы вампиром, рисковал получить растяжение или перелом.

Демон зашипел от радости видя, как хорошо партнеру и стал волнообразно двигать хвостом, в тоже время прижав мужчину к кровати. Закинув голову назад Альтаир произнес короткое заклятье и его язык раздвоившись как у змеи, стал длинным и чуть шершавым. Ради эксперимента выстрелив им, Альтаир заметил, что в длину он достигал почти пятнадцати сантиметров. Не хило.

Злорадно улыбнувшись, Альтаир нагнул голову и обхватил раздвоенным языком стоявшую колом плоть партнера. Сам же парень даже не прикасался к себе, хотя от возбуждения член болезненно пульсировал.

Северус заметался по кровати, стоило Альтаиру усилить движения в анусе и вокруг члена. Руки демона не прекращая ласкали - грудь, живот, щипали соски и сжимали округлые полушария ягодиц приподнимая их над кроватью. Понимая что этого мало как ему так и Северусу, Альтаир решил вконец "убить" вампира.

Демоны славились своими умением в сексе, но эта...страсть - истинная и всепоглощающая, была больше чем просто совокупление. Или секс.

он доказывал вампиру свою состоятельность как партнера, в тоже время удовлетворяя собственные желания и доводя обоих к финалу.

Альтаир видя, что вампир на грани, сжал пальцами основание члена партнера, а хвост полностью вышел из разработанного ануса. Мужчина выдохнул освобождено от сладкой пытки и в тоже время разочарованно застонал.

Но демон не дал ему времени придти в чувства - быстро подготовив себя, он медленно стал насаживаться на плоть мужчины. От чего Северус широко распахнув глаза уставился на радостную мину любовника. Хотя подозревал, что тому невероятно больно - в первый раз то.

Но стоило парню опуститься до основания, как вампир полностью потерял мысль. Как в прочем и способность что-то возразить когда ворвавшийся в анус хвост заткнул вампира. Широк распахнув глаза Севрус наблюдал, как этот Демон, имел его по полной. Сам же парень широко расставил крылья и иногда взмахивая ими, придавал своим движениям более сильные и направленные толчки. С каждой секундой наслаждения Альтаир терял волю к доминированию и все чего желал - кончить. Зато Северус наоборот с приближением оргазма все больше желал подмять это неугомонное порождение бездны. и показать на что способна выносливость вампира.

Схватив бедра парня, вампир с силой поднял демона и резко перевернулся. Теперь Альтаир оказался под ним, а Северус сверху, хотя хвост так и остался в вампире, как и мужчина в парне. Не дав демону проявить инициативу, бывший Упивающийся Смертью и гроза Хогвартских подземелий, яростно стал вколачиваться в партнера. Буквально вбивая того в матрас. В тоже время ощущая как его трахают хвостом.

Взрыв.

Оба партнера не сдерживаясь закричали от наслаждения. А по всему особняку прошла волна связующей магии, соединяя две души в партнерские узы.

Проснулись Малфои, не понимая что происходит. Через пролет открыл глаза Аморрил и зашипел Салазар, а затем стали яростно целоваться, хотя пару секунд назад безмятежно спали.

А за миллиарды световых лет, чуть не вписавшись в сталактит вильнула по кривой Сапфира. Глаза демоницы блеснули черным пламенем и тут же потухли.

Уже засыпая Альтаир услышал далекое эхо в голове, знакомым голосом Сапфиры:

"Daser j ekeu, cbart fljewpf vyei - dwosc gtey!" (Поздравляю брат, береги своего партера - теперь вы едины).

"Essad'ill!"(Клянусь!) - прошипел под нос сонный Альтаир.

Беглецы в Гриммуальд плейс 12, еще спали, когда рано утром в Диогонн Аллею прибыла странная делегация и направилась в Гринготс.

Впереди всех с гордо поднятой головой шагал "Гарри Поттер", за ним чуть отставая его друзья - Джинни Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, чета Поттеров, Лонгботом и почти весь орден Феникса. Альбус Дамблодор как яркий луч, среди серых тонов, сверкал своей канареечной мантией с ярко-синими звездами.

Вся эта толпа направилась в банк, буквально вызвав у гоблинов нервный тик. Хранители денег, были не в восторге от волшебников и еще больше от показухи и толпы. Когда "Поттер" подойдя к стойке менеджера, гордо предоставил ключ от сейфа и попросил провести его в склеп, многие гоблины скептически уставились на этих недоумков. Ни одно заклятье не скроет от их магии истину. Дамблодор справедливо рассудив, что оборотное заметят, откопал какой то древний ритуал основанный на крови. Но гоблины ясно видели потоки родовой магии связывающие "Поттера" и клан Уизли. Следовательно никакой это не Гарри Поттер. Если конечно Молли Узли внезапно не стала матерью Героя.

Менеджер к которому обратился "Мальчик-который-выжил", сделал едва заметный пас руками, и спустя миг толпу нахалов выгнали взашей, подробно объяснив какого они о них мнения.

К счастью для Дамблодора не кому было видеть, как легендарного "светлого" волшебника современности выкидывают из дверей банка, от чего директор едва не пропахал носом по тротуару. Аллея еще только начинала заполняться магами и многим не было ни какого дела до выходящих из банка в такую рань.

Не солоно хлебавши, пусть и расстроено, но не утеряв чувства духа, делегация направилась обратно во восвояси. Хотя вскоре опять вернуться сюда - "Гарри Поттера" ждет интервью в пророке, которое директор пообещал газете. Точнее в полдень.

Вернувшись спустя пару часов на указанное для интервью место, нет ничего удивительно, что их встретила целая толпа жаждущих увидеть героя и спасителя Англии.

Лже-Поттер надувшись от важности вышел на подиум и началось! Услышь истинный герой то, как отвечает Уизли под его личиной, Альтаир не взирая на последствия собственноручно запытал бы "друга".

Сбылась мечта идиота - нет конечно играл он похоже и весьма натурально, вот только таких мыслей, какие выдавал от его имени Рон, не могло и не было в голове Поттера- ни прошлого, ни нынешнего. такой пафосности, Локхардовской помпезности и тщеславия сроду у Гарри не было. Грейнджер стоя в рядах "друзей" героя не заметно кривилась, как и директор пожалевший что выбрал Рона Уизли. Тот дорвавшись до "сладкого" реализовывал все свои мечты и амбиции, совершенно не думая о цели интервью.

А маги развесив на ушах лапшу лжеца, внимали ему со святой уверенностью в правдивости его слов.

Когда интервью приобрел самый разгар, Уизли стал отвечать на такие вопросы, что одно не верное слово может покалечить или даже разрушить чью-нибудь жизнь.

Ни кто не заметил в переулке примыкающего к площади на которой происходило это безобразие, появление знакомого шрамоголового парня, с растрепанными черными волосами и жгучими зелеными глазами. Рядом с ним стояли трое мужчин, двое высоких с глазами хищников и невероятно красивые, и третий обнимающий мальчика за плечи так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Когда троица стала подходить к толпе, некому было заметить, как на миг глаза истинного Гарри Поттера закрыла черная мембрана магии Бездны, а за спиной на миг вспыхнули полупрозрачные крылья демона.

Даже иллюзия была не в силах скрыть истину под напором ярости трех демонов...


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 20. Шах и мат Дамблдору или два Гарри Поттера.  
Часть 2.

Не бечено.

От автора: Для всех моих читателей - подарок за долгое ожидание - огромная глава...Приятного чтения...

Альтаир проснулся довольно рано, но вставать совершенно не хотелось. Все тело приятно ныло, а в душе чувствовалась тонкая нить партнерских уз.  
Потянувшись всем телом, парень почувствовал как прохладное тело вампира прижалось к его спине, а сильные руки кольцом сжали грудь. Молодой демон улыбнулся - после прошедшей ночи было спокойно и умиротворено, тело ощущалось легким и словно до краев наполненным истомой. В голове полный штиль - нет мыслей, переживаний.  
Впервые парень был по настоящему счастлив и спокоен, можно сказать умиротворен.  
Медленно при-поднявшись и стараясь не разбудить партнера, Альтаир покинул теплую постель и направился в ванную. Он успел заметить, что часы над камином показывали десять часов утра — ну и гораздо они с Северусом спать, явно попадет теперь от Аморрила — секс и узы конечно замечательно разнообразили жизнь парня, но и про уроки забывать не надо.  
Чуткий слух демона смог услышать приглушенные голоса на кухне и звон посуды. Парень ухмыльнулся...для него было сюрпризом встретить Салазара, а вот интересно станет ли таким "подарком" его союз с вампиром для Аморрила?  
Он был уверен, что его демоническая семейка не устоит перед искушением проверить Северуса на прочность, вампиры издревле втихую вели "войну" с демонами. Надо отдать последним должное, те старались не замечать приставучих кровососов, так время от времени дадут по "носу", что бы отстали. На пару лет затихают, вокруг побродят и жалом поводят, а потом опять в наступление. Видимо не дает вампирам покоя мрачная "слава" демонов.  
Как правило вампиры наседали на кочевых или путешествующих по мирам демонов, так как проникнуть обычным расам в их мир невозможно. Слишком сильная и темная там энергия Бездны, не каждый бессмертный выдержит, а смертный и вовсе «сгорит». Это еще одна причина, почему Альтаир до сих пор не посетил Владыку и Князя - «отца» клана Скорпион, а теперь и его клана. По правилам нового члена должен сначала увидеть Князь, а затем и сам Владыка. Но парень был еще не достаточно силен и мир демонов спалит его ядро и нити как сухой хворост - с треском и удовольствием...  
Альтаир прекратил размышлять и стал мыться.  
Вода приятно расслабляла мышцы, которые не смотря на хорошее само-чувствие чуть ныли. Простояв под душем достаточно долго, чтобы кожа покраснела, Альтаир с сожалением выключил воду и стал одеваться. Легкий шум за дверью подсказал - Северус тоже проснулся.  
Стоило парню выйти в комнату, как мимо него пронесся полуголый Северус, но вернувшись невесомым поцелуем клюнул парня в щеку, а затем захлопнул за собой дверь душевой.  
Молодой демон хмыкнул, но за любовником не пошел.

Одеваясь Альтаир думал о том, как быстро изменилась его жизнь с приходом демоницы. Сапфира из сторожа стала подругой, а затем сестрой. Она подарила не только семью, но и новую власть и мощь, с которой не страшно выйти против Волан-де-Морта. Теперь ему нечего бояться, он знал что есть те, кто заступиться в случае если у самого парня не хватит сил защитить себя. Впервые он не тяготился быть обязанным и зависимым от кого то, наоборот это внушало уверенность в завтрашнем дне и давало ни с чем не сравнимое чувство принадлежности к семье, клану.

Северус подарил его душе надежду, что он будет любим и нужен не как брат, сын или просто родственник. Нет, теперь есть человек для которого он желанен, дорог совсем по-другому — как возлюбленный.

Чего еще желать?

Альтаир и не желал, он был счастлив, что все так обернулось и не хотел иного. Прошлая жизнь осталась так далеко, словно случилась с другим, чуждым ему человеком, чью память по ошибке он хранит.  
Хуже всего, что Альтаир не хотел врать Северусу и боялся, что знание его прошлого «Я», полностью изменит их теперешние отношения. Было бы справедливо, если бы он был тем Гарри Поттером, но он настолько изменился, что больше не отождествлял себя с прошлой личностью. Он - Альтаир - демон. Не Гарри Поттер - маг и человек!  
Так зачем магам знать о его ушедшем альтер-эго, которое ни как не влияет на настоящее; зачем рисковать отношениями с любимым, когда от тебя прежнего ничего не осталось? Ведь Северус полюбил Альтаира, а не Гарри Поттера...  
"Ты просто боишься, признайся хотя бы себе! Боишься, что любовь вампира окажется не достаточно сильной, что бы преодолеть старые чувства к Поттеру. Ведь сам ты полюбил таким какой он есть, зная о недостатках и принимая их, а он ведь даже толком не понимает какую тайну ты бережешь в себе. Признай, что боишься, потому что полюбил слишком сильно, настолько, что вас связали узы партнерства! Нет! Я не стану рушить собственное счастье, пустой и не нужной ему информацией." - Альтаир пытался убедить сам себя в правильности своих решений и поступков. Но... «Неизвестно, что будет в мире Сапфиры и какие еще испытания пройдет их любовь, разве стоит добавлять лишний груз, который обязательно утянет "на дно"?» - Но как бы Альтаир не спорил с собой, решиться сделать первый шаг, особенно когда в душе такой страх, было очень не легко. Он сковывал разум и не давал дышать, парень решил не мучить себя и пусть все идет так, как того пожелает судьба...

Ни кто из присутствующих в меноре не подозревал, что вскоре тайна Альтаира будет раскрыта. Он так долго лгал, скрывал тайну ото всех кроме Аморрила и Сапфиры, что разорвать эту паутину будет ох как не легко. Как и объяснить магам, почему он молчал так долго.  
Конечно рассказать правду могли Сапфира или Аморрил, но те предпочитали не влезать. Демоны понимали, что у Альтаира все права поступать так, как он пожелает. И только ему решать, кто должен знать о его истинном прошлом, а кто навеки должен остаться в не ведении.

Когда Альтаир спускался к завтраку, его нагнал Северус.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь Альтаир? - Северус обняв парня за плечи, искренне волновался о его самочувствии.  
- Это не ты, а я должен переживать за твое самочувствие, Сев. На мне все заживает с невероятной скоростью. - Альтаир понимал, что как вампир Северус физически сильнее любого мага, но все же...вдруг секс с демоном имеет свои минусы?  
- Хм, на мне не осталась и следа нашей бурной ночи. - Северус улыбнулся краешком рта, и хотя многим эта улыбка показалась бы холодной, парень видел и понимал теплоту в ониксовских бездонных очах. Северус был олицетворением противоречий - жесткий и даже злой характер, суровая и мрачная внешность, но в душе он был обычным и очень умным мужчиной.  
О таком партнере можно только мечтать - не поняв душу Северуса, не возможно разглядеть во внешности истину его личности. Внешняя оболочка и нутро отличались как день и ночь, белое и черное...Мало кто захочет быть с таким типом, слишком суровый и холодный создал себе Сев типаж. Хотя...кто его знает, может это не просто маска?  
Альтаиру еще не раз придется ломать голову о поступках и решениях своего любовника, как и познавать его. Говорят, что бы узнать человека не хватит и жизни - душа и личность каждого многогранна и многие грани скрыты даже от нас самих.

Завтрак прошел в тишине. Ни кто из магов или нелюдей не считал разговор важным настолько, что бы прервать трапезу. Маги ели овсянку, пили чай с булочками намазанными сливочным маслом и джемом, а Альтаир с Аморрилом - с удовольствием поглощали полу-сырой стейк. Северус не смотря на то, что был вампиром предпочитал нормальную еду. Как высший вампир он мог себе позволить человеческую пищу и не заболеть, лишь при сильных ранах он пил кровь, ну или при...хм, сексе.  
Хотя были и такие высшие, которые не прочь питаться кровушкой почаще, чем раз в месяц.

Кровь Альтаира была не пригодна для Северуса, она была слишком насыщена магией, так что мужчина один раз попробовав ее - опьянел как от хорошего огневиски, после чего была самая настоящая ломка. Но самое поразительное — Альтаир почувствовал свою кровь в партнере и мог «приказывать» ей. Понятное дело, что Северусу он об этом не сказал - зачем пугать.  
Видимо кровная магия у демонов, гораздо мощнее вампирской. Желающему испить крови демона, не позавидуешь - стать рабом в полном физическом подчинении приятного мало.  
Конечно Альтаир не собирался применять против любовника новые знания, но новое открытие в собственной магии, принесло ощутимое предвкушение новых увлекательных знаний. Надо не забыть спросить об этом Аморрила или Сапфиру.

После завтрака все снова разбрелись кто куда. Северус пошел варить зелья, Драко и Люциус решили разобраться со своими финансами, поэтому выпив оборотного зелья, они направились в Гринготс. А Альтаира, пока его вампир был занят, демоны затащили в библиотеку.  
- Альтаир тебя можно поздравить? - Аморрил сел вместе со своим любовником на диван, сам парень, сел напротив в кресло. Камин был жарко натоплен расточая по всей библиотеке пряных запах горящих дров. Так как диван находился ближе всего к огню, парень с изумлением наблюдал, как Салазар спокойно засунул руку в пламя.  
- Салазар! - Альтаир вскочил с кресла и резко выдернул руку демона из огня, но...раздались смешки Аморрила и Сала - рука была не поврежденной, на ней даже волоски не опалились!  
- Глупый. Сказки о Аде не возникли на пустом месте. Наш мир состоит на 60% из огня и лавы. Остальное — магия Бездны. Огонь не просто для нас стихия, нам искупаться в пламени, все равно, что в воде. Он не причинит нам вреда, хотя если молодой демон не умеет управлять собственными внутренними стихиями - вполне может сгореть... - Салазар, мягко улыбнулся брату своего любовника и пока парень прибывал в шоке, стащил его к себе на колени. Покосившись на Аморрила и удостоверившись, что тот не возражает против тисканья мальчишки «чужаком».  
Сал не был чужим для Аморрила, но все же тот мог воспротивиться такому фривольному отношению к несовершеннолетнему родичу.  
Сам же Альтаир был не в том состоянии, что бы возмущаться о поведении Слизерина. Он с интересом осматривал неповрежденную руку основателя Хогвартса.  
- Ну так что, как ваша связь с Северусом? - Аморрил попытался снова вернуться к начатой теме.  
- Аа? - Альтаир недоуменно моргнул, пытаясь понять что от него хочет брат, но затем встрепенувшись, стал рассказывать:  
- Все в порядке. Мы закрепили узы. Северус благодаря своему вампирскому наследию позволил мне не сдерживаться и отпустить демоническую силу. Благодаря этому связь закрепилась сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. - Альтаир старался не смутиться под пронзительными взглядами взрослых демонов. Хотя чувствуя легкое поглаживание по спине Салом, не был уверен, что ему удалось. Слизерин был очень красивым, не смотря на наличие партнера у Альтаира и любовника у самого полу-демона, парень ощущал легкое влечение к мужчине. Он помнил, что Сапфира рассказывала о подобное — это нормально. Аура сильных демонов привлекает более слабых, инстинктивно ища защиты. Именно поэтому за молодняком во время «взросления», так присматривают — никто не хочет, что бы твоего родственника соблазнил «вражий» клан.  
Аморрил словно прочитав мысли брата, хмыкнув, скинул руку Сала с его спины:  
- Хватит смущать ребенка, - Слизерин лукаво улыбнулся любовнику и тут же запустил руку под рубашку Альтаира, а другую положил на бедро Аморрилу.  
Парень залился краской, не только от бесстыдного поведения Сала, но и от ощущения горячей ладони на своей пояснице.  
- Сал! - Аморрил резко выдернул брата с колен любовника и перетащил на подлокотник со своей стороны. Удерживая Альтаира одной рукой за талию, демон объяснял нахалу о правилах приличия. Но Слизерину явно было абсолютно наплевать на разглагольствования мужчины, Аморрила заткнули жестким, почти до крови сильным поцелуем.  
Альтаиру хоть и было неловко, но глаз он от парочки не отвел.

Все эту идиллию прервал наглый стук в окно. Демоны увлеченные борьбой за доминирование, не заметили или сделали вид что не заметили помехи.  
Тяжело вздохнув Альтаир слез с подлокотника и направился в сторону шума. Оказалось, что какая то наглая сипуха, как дятел долбит в окно. Ей совершенно не жалко было собственного клюва, а весь вид совы не внушал доверия - взъерошенная с грязными перьями и весьма наглая. Только министерские совы или совы прессы имели такой запущенный вид. Владельцы старались следить за своими питомцами, а вот совы "казенные", были предоставлены сами себе. Часто за плохие новости доставалось в первую очередь посыльному, а уже потом и самому адресату.  
Брезгливо выдернув газету привязанную к лапе совы, Альтаир быстро сунул в мешочек пару сиклей и не давая сове даже шанса вылететь в комнату, захлопнул окно.  
Он мало интересовался тем, что пишут в "желтой" газетенке, названной Ежедневный Пророк. Нашли тоже как назвать газету, которая собирала сплетни и опубликовывала их — Пророк...ХА!

Но...парень вспомнил с каким скандалом они бежали из Хогвартса. Холодея от плохого предчувствия он развернул газету, но тут же облегченно выдохнул - на первой полосе было объявление о каком-то интервью на одной из площадей Диагон Аллеи. Так бы и была отброшена газета, если бы глаз не зацепился за фамилию Поттер.  
Альтаир поспешил сесть в любое свободное кресло, так как после его «обучения», вся библиотека была завалена книгами и свитками. Найдя свободное от бумаг кресло, демон приступил к чтению. Статья оказалась весьма короткой, но содержательной. Все сводилось к тому, что через пять дней на главной площади Диогон Аллеи, даст интервью знаменитый Гарри Поттер, победитель Того-кого-нельзя-называть и Мальчик-который-выжил.  
"Какого?" - Альтаир недоуменно прочитал статью раз, другой и понял, что у него не галлюцинации.  
Вскочив с кресла, парень побежал к парочке у камина, но их и след простыл. Видимо решили не мешать ему или уединиться.  
Аморрил! - крик парня разлетелся по старому особняку подобно баньши. Альтаир побежал в коридор, а затем вниз - в хол. Пару метров и вуа-ля — широкая лестница в коридор.

Благодаря острому слуху, Северус выполз из лаборатории на крик партнера и поднимался уже по лестнице, когда молодой демон только сбегал по ней.  
Что случилось Альтаир? - Вампир был взволнован, он ни разу не видел парня в таком состоянии. Из комнаты на втором этаже, на крики вышел Салазар, а из кухни — Аморрил.  
Быстро преодолев оставшиеся ступеньки до брата и обращая внимания на Северуса, Альтаир буквально проорал в лицо старшего демона:  
- Прочти! - В грудь старшего брата полетела смятая газета.  
Недоуменно подняв брови, но поймав мятый Ежедневный Пророк, он развернул газету. Сал и Северус склонились с двух сторон.  
- Не понимаю, что тебя так разволновало Альтаир? Какая новость - Избранный выполз из своей "норы" и дает интервью! - Северус пробежал глазами заголовок газеты и скривил брезгливо губы.  
Альтаир с тревогой следил за любовником, но затем перевел взгляд на брата и наткнулся на раздраженного чем-то Аморрила.  
- Пойдемте в библиотеку - есть разговор и он не для коридора... - Демон смял газету в кулаке, которая мгновение спустя сгорела, осыпавшись по дороге черным пеплом.  
Парень нагнал брата и судорожно схватился за его ладонь взмокшей рукой. Он понимал как по ребячески себя ведет, но не мог иначе. Страх потерять Северуса из-за его отношения к Поттеру и остальным Мародерам, сжало сердце стальными тисками.  
Аморрил почувствовав в своей руке чужую, повернул голову и заметил шагающего рядом брата. Лицо того, было подобно восковой маске - ни единой кровинки, а подрагивающие губы сжаты. Пальцы парня были чуть влажными, но рука была ледяной. Каждый шаг не естественно четко поставленный, словно парень силой заставляет себя идти. Аморрил не удивился бы если это действительно так.  
Демон высвободил свою руку из мертвой хватки брата и заметил как тот задрожал оставшись без поддержки, но старший демон не дал панике брата "выплеснуться" наружу - обнял за плечи и прижал к своему боку как можно сильнее, почти впечатывая в себя.  
Почувствовав поддержку и демонический жар тела Аморрила, Альтаир закрыл глаза от облегчения.

Библиотека встретила обитателей теплом нагретого камином помещения и приятным запахом книг. Северус всю дорогу наблюдал за взаимодействием Альтаира и Аморрила и не понимал, что происходит. Когда Сал попытался сесть с любовником, а сам зельевар с партнером, оба брата не обращая на них и их желания никакого внимания, сели вместе. Вернее Аморрил сел, а Альтаира усадил на колени.

Оба слизеринца в шоке подняли брови, не понимая что происходит.

В это время, Альтаир уткнулся брату в плечо, сжав в кулаке его рубашку, дыхание стало тяжелее от паники, а вторая рука до боли сжала бицепс демона. Удивительно но Аморрил не возражал, наоборот он что-то прошептал брату на ухо, а затем выслушав его ответ, поцеловал в макушку. И только Сал, знавший Аморрила не один десяток лет, смог заметить тревожную морщинку на лбу, выдававшую насколько демон переживает.  
- Итак. Вы наверное задаетесь вопросом о нашем поведении с Альтаиром и почему он собственно так всполошился из-за газетной статьи? - Аморрил запустил когтистую ладонь в волосы Альтаира и обхватил ею затылок парня, пальцы с острейшими когтями нежно массировали кожу головы. Своими действиями демон давал брату безмолвную поддержку.  
Северус нахмурился - недовольный, что его партнер сидит на чужих коленях, да еще и так прижимается к мужчине. Вампир молчал и не пытался бунтовать только из-за того, что Аморрил был братом, вот если бы на месте демона сидел и обнимал партнера Сал, началась бы жестокая драка.  
- Да мне бы хотелось понять причину, которая для тебя Аморрил похоже не является тайной! - Северус говорил ровным тоном, но недовольство все же проступило в его голосе.  
Демон ни как не отреагировал на тон зельевара, но его глаза почернели, превращаясь в бездонные колодца Тьмы. Салазар не смотря на свое прошлое Основателя, был всего-лишь полукровкой, поэтому он никогда не сравниться по силе с чистокровным демоном. Слизерину оставалось только сжаться в кресле чувствуя нарастающую мощь любовника и надеется, что пронесет.  
- Терпение вампир! Ты возмущен, что твой партнер не рядом с тобой — он не твоя собственность, что бежать га твой зов, как преданная собачонка. Думаю от твоих дальнейших действий и реакции будет зависеть останешься ли ты с Альтаиром или ты не достоин моего брата. - Аморрил не повышал голоса, но в библиотеке стало темнее, а теплый воздух стал стремительно остывать. Что-то чуждое, на грани восприятия почувствовалось в воздухе. Вампир зашипел ощущая угрозу.  
Но Аморрил только зло усмехнулся.  
Так как Альтаир из-за паники, был не способен на конструктивный диалог, демон решил рассказать все сам. Сейчас самым главным было успокоить расстроенного и объятого страхами парня - если сила Альтаира вырвется, могут пострадать невинные.  
- Ты слышал, как и многие другие, что Гарри Поттер увезен на обучение. Ложь! Ни кто не увозил парня - он сам сбежал от доблестных защитничков света. - Альтаир смотрел в глаза вампира, малейшая угроза Альтаиру — и северус никогда больше его не увидит.  
С демоном мало кто из вампиров в состоянии справиться, а с чистокровным даже у древнего шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Конечно плохо, что Альтаир связан партнерскими узами, но демоны не просто так были свободны от партнерства. Справиться с последствиями разрыва связи будет трудно и болезненно, но ничем парню, кроме пару лет терзаний не грозит. Время все лечит.  
- Да? И почему же доблестный герой сбежал, а сейчас так рьяно позирует репортерам? - презрительно усмехнулся Северус.  
Альтаир не смотря на то, что весь разговор просидел уткнувшись брату в шею, захныкал - ему было не приятно слышать такое. И пусть он уже не Поттер, та жизнь всегда останется неотделимой его частью.  
- Глупец... - Салазар все же не сдержался. Он иногда поражался способности этого мага быть слепым к очевидным вещам. Всегда хладнокровный и разумный, Северус превращался в безумца, если дело касалась Поттера. Безумца, гневно и до смерти не невидящего все, что с ним связано. Он уверен истоки в Поттере-старшем, но к сожалению мужчина перенес их и на ребенка. Он не ненавидел его, но явно презирал.  
- Может потому Снейп, - Аморрил поддался туловищем вперед, прижимая парня к себе, что бы он не свалился, - что Поттер в газете самозванец. А тот что скрылся в начале года, до сих пор находиться там, куда он сбежал? - Альтаир чувствуя, как часто подымается грудь брата от гнева, поднял руки вверх и поменяв положение, обнял Аморрила. Теперь он сидел к нему лицом, плотным кольцом рук обнимая за шею. Левая рука зарылась в волосы пытаясь успокоить.  
Северус видел как его партнер своеволен с демоном, поэтому он рванулся к паре намереваясь стащить с колен старшего демона мальчишку. Но Салазар быстро сориентировался - за секунду трансформировавшись - хвост, обвил туловище вампира, пригвоздив его к креслу.  
- Дело в том, вампир! Что настоящий Гарри Поттер сидит тут - на моих коленях. Ненавистный тебе мальчишка - Альтаир и твой партнер! - Аморрилу надоело ходить вокруг да около, чем быстрее все решиться, тем лучше. После слов демона, по телу Альтаира прошла нервная дрожь. А в библиотеке стало слишком тихо.  
- Ч...что? - Лицо Северуса даже не побелело, а посерело. Он переводил взгляд с одного демона на другого, полностью игнорируя парня на коленях брата.  
- Что слышал. Хочешь расскажу как все было? - злобно сжав подлокотники, демон сверлил вампира тяжелым взглядом. Он молился всем темным богам, что бы в этот раз разум возобладал над чувствами, иначе трагедии не избежать. Если вампир причинит Альтаиру боль, назад пути не будет - они просто не подпустят его к брату, сколько бы тот не желал иного.  
Северус пару минут сидел не подвижно как статуя и только неотрывно смотрел на сжавшегося на коленях брата Альтаира.  
Все что он смог - только кивнуть.  
Слизерил позволил себе выдохнуть - напряжение буквально витало по комнате, готовое в любое время преобразоваться в бойню.

- Ты ведь знаешь, какую участь приготовил для Поттера директор — сам присутствовал на собраниях. Кстати ты врал тогда Люциусу, что твоя ненависть к Поттеру-младшему наигранна? Судя по тому, что я вижу сейчас, мне вериться с трудом, что ты не обманываешь самого себя!  
Итак...К счастью Альтаир подслушал ваш разговор и смог сам составить план, как ему избежать роли жертвенной овцы. К не счастью для директора, - он не только удался, но пошел гораздо лучше, чем мог бы. Альтаир будучи Поттером провел сильный ритуал, названный Аркан. Этот ритуал действует на подобии лассо - захватывая в петлю магической ловушки необходимое тебе по критериям существо. Ритуалу не важно из какого оно мира или чьей расы. Главное - плата. Она измеряется самим существом, захваченным в плен ритуалом - подобная милость для плененной сущности, настоящий подарок. Потому что зачастую мало кто доволен таким призывом. Наверное в этом причина, что данный ритуал ни разу не был довершен до конца. Призываемые — гибли, отдав свою жизнь за желаемое.

Но Гарри Поттер как всегда отличился. Он вытащил мою сестру, прямо с Совета, мало того - он сам едва не угодил в Чистилище. Слишком сильна сестра, что бы какой то смертный, даже с помощью такого сильного заклятья смог вытащить ее против воли. Но...почувствовав, что намеренья вызываемого чисты, а сам маг в опасности - она сжалилась и пришла ему на помощь. Я не знаю, чем заплатил Сапфире Гарри, но то, что плата была это точно. Условие обязательное и не подлежит изменению.

Постепенно они узнавали друг друга, их отношения становились более родственными.  
Многое изменило мальчика и в особенности предательство близких ему людей - и в конце концов, что бы спасти парня, ставшего почти братом, Сапфира ввела его в наш род, полностью уничтожив крови наследие Поттеров в его жилах.Так родился Альтаир. - Аморрил на миг замолчал, внимательно смотря на ошарашенного Северуса и прислушиваясь к легкому дыханию мальчика. Альтаир не спал, но под монотонный рассказ брата, наконец успокоился и только судорожно сжимал ткань рубашки. Демон знал из рассказа Сапфиры, что самым страшным для Альтаира - потерять вновь обретенную семью. Северус к сожалению тоже входил в этот пока не длинный список.  
Сделав тяжелый вздох, он продолжил:

Ты можешь считать, что знал Гарри Поттера или знаешь Альтаира - но это не так! Обе эти личности абсолютно разные, но неразделимые - они отражения друг друга. Как лик в воде - искажены, но до сих пор принадлежит глядящему в реку

Такие разные судьбы - Гарри Поттер и Альтаир, но они есть и будут сутью моего брата, хочешь ты того или нет. И пусть кровь Джеймса Поттера больше не течет в его жилах - он та же личность, кем был когда-то изменившаяся в то, что есть сейчас. Как феникс - навеки останется тем, кем возродился - Альтаиром.  
Моим младшим братом и демоном. Две души и памяти, в одном теле. Он как монета с двумя разными сторонами.  
Мой тебе совет, вампир! Если хочешь счастья с ним - прими прошлое Альтаира, но не забывай его настоящего такого каким и полюбил! - Аморрил устало откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Он сделал все возможное, что бы снизить удар, но сейчас все в руках мужчины.

Северус молча слушал все время, что рассказывал о Альтаире и Поттере демон. А теперь просто сидел в кресле и оцепенело осознавал сказанное Аморрилом. Затем скинув с себя хвост Сала, он встал и молча вышел из библиотеки. Когда дверь где-то внизу захлопнулась за вампиром, Альтаира прорвало. Парень начал судорожно задыхаться, пока из глаз не потекли кровавые дорожки слез. Демоны редко плачут, но если боль невыносима - их слезы кровавые. Слизерин вскочил с кресла и буквально рухнул на колени перед диваном с братьями. Он обнял тонкое тело мальчика со спины, пытаясь согреть холодную плоть, а сам тоже не сдерживаясь плакал — ведь будучи полукровкой он знал, что значит быть отвергнутым. Годрик был его любовником, пока не узнал правды и пусть это другое, но боль она всегда одинакова для всех. Подняв голову с плеча Альтаира, Сал наткнулся на печальный взор Аморрила. Оба демона зажали мальчика между собой - даря утешение и поддержку. Молча говоря, что ему есть с кем разделить боль и одиночество. Всегда.

Вечером вернулись Малфои. С ними тоже пришлось поговорить Аморрилу, в то время как Салазар остался с его братом. Вампир, как оказалось ушел из особняка и теперь не понятно где бродил. К счастью известие о прошлом парня, было встречено магами шокированным молчанием, но потом они поняли и приняли как факт, что Альтаир бывший Поттер. Хоть с этими не возникло проблем!  
Поздно ночью Аморрил скрепя сердцем оставил едва уснувшего и измученного брата в объятьях Сала и как ни странно - Драко Малфоя. Крестник Снейпа, понял мучения друга и всеми силами пытался облегчить его боль, проклиная застывшее «льдом» сердце зельевара.

Малфой старший словно тигр в клетке, метался по хозяйскому кабинету. Сначала демоны не могли понять причину столь явного раздражения аристократа. Но затем Люциус поведал такое, от чего у стойкого ко многому Аморрилу волосы встали дыбом.  
Оказалось, что Джеймс Поттер обладал поразительным чувством "юмора", которое иногда вполне могло сделать даже ангела его врагом.

Северус всегда был объектом шуток Мародеров. Но однажды все зашло слишком далеко. Мародеры в лице Поттера, Сириуса Блэка и Петтигрю заманили слизеринца в пустой класс. Люпин знал о их задумке, но не спешил остановить или поставить в известность учителей, предпочитая не вмешиваться.  
Грифы заманили Северуса в класс, а затем повторили трюк у озера с подвешиванием вверх тормашками и снятием нижнего белья. Вот только не было Лили, что бы спасти слизеринца.

Голый Снейп стал объектом насмешек и унижения в течении долгих часов. Что именно сделали Мародеры со Снейпом, Люциус не знал и знать не хотел. Только вот, когда он обнаружил юного вампира при обходе территории, в чем мать родила в классе бывшей трансфигурации, на лице друга ни кровинки не осталось. И это при том, что тот вампир. Обследовав на повреждения и ничего не обнаружив, Люциус отвел сокурсника не в мед крыло, а в спальни факультета Слизерин. Северус просил не рассказывать об этом, ни единой душе.  
На что бы не надеялись Мародеры, Снейп не оправдал их надежд. Ярость и ненависть, что вспыхнула в нем, была в десятки раз сильнее того, что было раньше. Если до этого было презрение и негатив, то теперь, Малфой видел, будь у Северуса шанс - он убьет любого из Мародеров не сомневаясь...

Аморрил понял, что рассказ о Альтаире и его принадлежности к одному из мародеров, всколыхнул болезненное прошлое в вампире. Что-то черное и страшное, от чего слизеринец просто сбежал. Конечно неплохо бы оставить в покои мужчину и дать ему время самому справиться со своими "демонами", но...У Снейпа было долгих двадцать лет, Аморрил не хотел, что бы Альтаир страдал,ожидая пока партнер очнется от своего туманного прошлого. По этому...  
Демон закрыл глаза и связался с единственной, кто способен вправить мозги вампиру и не причинить тому моральный и физический вред в гневе - с Сапфирой!  
Сам же отправился в мир демонов - докладывать Владыке информацию, с которой началась встреча с Салом.

***  
Мир Фенрион. Покои Сапфиры.

Легкое дуновение ветерка от сквозняка, окончательно разбудили Сапфиру. Полумрак комнаты щадил глаза и позволил привыкнуть, пусть и к тусклому, но освещению. Она была здорова, но слабость еще осталась. Ахирон - демон-Страж, пришел сегодня к ней, что бы она разобралась с пленником.  
- Ga satumn? Sel la toil btye nhie. Feuk lhut hasil, Sapfire?(Как ты? Я так испугался за тебя, когда Аморрил принес тебя - ты была в ужасном состоянии. Сапфира ты что-нибудь помнишь?) – голос Ахирона окончательно вывел ее из того бреда, что снился. Он был командиром ее гарнизона и правой рукой демоницы и Аморрила, когда брат заменял ее. Медленно открыв глаза она поняла, что находится у себя в комнате. Тяжелая перина прогнулась с левой стороны, а легкое дуновение магии принесло облегчение.  
- Arrge. Gfer jhyro vitu. Gaser loip njhio nj nfg rjro. (Ахирон. С каких пор ты стал мне нянькой. Черт мне снился такой бред, что тошно.)  
- Faute? (Что именно?) – Ахирон оказался очень близко к ней. Тяжелая когтистая рука легла на лоб. Сапфира с изумление наблюдала за демоном. И странное чувство посетило ее. Уж не заботится ли тот о ней?  
- Daimoner. Al deruk he mar tellir(Кошка. Я была огромной черной кошкой и защищала мага, ставшего затем мне братом и демоном)  
- Loip! Derul hase tiuk fdur. Fakh ityfv nfgu kuo eoyp - Sallfidda. ( Миледи! Тебе не приснилось, Сапфира. Вспомни почему ты здесь!).  
- Sallfidda? Des dui nouil goll? Gaser noip vaet ferr opfh? (Что? Какого черта у меня в голове такая каша? Где брат и сколько я провалялась?)  
- Fasre jdye ddwh fehfiwe flwnyh deu. (Чуть больше недели, ты очень истощила свои резервы).  
- Аааа...Вор, loir la vita! Goip buiho fasst. Fstr vksgrt jes vbdrl. dbeh,jc djfye...Sarr kdiee toej cls…(Аааа...я вспомнила, все! Черт, поверить не могу. Ну за что мне еще и это… Я и так разрываюсь…) – застонав Сапфира перевернувшись на живот, засунула гудящую голову под подушку.  
Но внезапно еще сильнее застонала и схватилась за голову. Через закрытые веки пришли образы, колоссально быстро передавая информацию. Когда поток вещания закончился, демоница тяжело дышала, а голова разрывалась от боли. Ее братик всегда в ментальной магии действовал как топором...  
- Altaerr, fgei ffyw flwug lgfnre ewgu gwpi twp vbwti w'ejqpdm (Альтаир опять вляпался, партнер сбежал узнав кем он был рожден).  
- Fasut ldhy dldghyru klsgby ujdl Erra kfgrnp - nfgwu fkwodfn gthy spsamfn. Tas'ewr. (Не переживай Erra, мы справимся без тебя – ты только помни, ты не одна – тяжелая ладонь демона мягко погладила выпирающие позвонки между лопаток – ты только помни…Ступай!)  
Тяжко вздохнув, демоница переместилась в яркой вспышке портала в мир Альтаира. Демон оставшись один, погладил еще теплые простыни и встал с кровати. Ему предстояло разместить пойманного эльфа в одной из камер. Сапфире он так и не успел сообщить о еще нескольких эльфах, вампире и двух дварфах гуляющих в лесах Горгуль...

***  
Мир Земля. Снейп-менор.

Северус сидел в темном зале, освещенным только огнем из камина и размеренно напивался. Вампиру тяжело опьянеть, но есть вещи, которые даже его берут - одна из таких гномья настойка. Этот народец любил выпить и как любое волшебное существо, были мало восприимчивы к магии и алкоголю.  
Поэтому сами выращивали определенные травы и на их основе готовили Гошток - напиток способный вырубить кого угодно, главное рассчитать количество.  
Северус был уже изрядно пьян, когда Сапфира появилась в темной нише. Ее глаза, как два уголька горели в темноте, отцвечиваемые каминным огнем. Мягко ступая по ковру, она двинулась к вампиру, сморщила нос почувствовав алкогольные пары.  
- И долго ты будешь страдать херней! - Северус подскочил от неожиданности услышав голос Сапфиры.  
- Ты? Да я...тебя...ИК...уб.ии..ик...ееееюююю! - Снейп попытался пару раз встать, но ноги не держали. На пятый или седьмой раз он наконец поднялся с кресла, но тут же упал обратно, получив толчок от Сапфиры в грудь.  
- Да, да. Конечно,мой милый - многие демоны пытались и не смогли,а у тебя получиться. Я верю в тебя, Мистер пьяница-вампир. - Демоница обошла кресло с пьяным вампиром и кинула в огонь еще пару поленьев, от чего Северус недовольно зашипел и зажмурился. - Ты собираешься возвращаться к партнеру? - Сапфира засунула руку в огонь и достала пару раскаленных углей, но Северус не видел этого - спина демоницы загораживала обзор.  
- Зачем? Я ни хочу иметь ничего общего с отпрыском Пот...Ик...ерра. - Язык мужчины изредка заплетался, не смотря на то, что еще до состояний "вдупель" ему далеко.  
- Да что ты говоришь? - Ехидно. Сапфира чуть повернулась к вампиру,она до сих пор сжимала в руках ярко красные, пышущие жаром угли. - Думаешь тебе так просто спустят растление брата?  
Вампир все это время силившийся не заснуть, в шоке распахнул глаза.  
- Растление? А у нас...Ик...все было по...по...Ик...по согласию и добровооольно. Вот. - Северус широко распахнув глаза, смотрел на руку демонессы, которая по-игрывала с алыми раскаленными головешками, словно с четками.  
- По согласию говоришь...думаешь меня это волнует? - Демоница встала с корточек и мягко улыбнулась вампиру жуткой улыбкой. Как "улыбается" кот мыши, перед тем как прихлопнуть ее лапой. - Ты взрослый маг, Северус. Именно по-этому на тебе ответственность за все, что произошло у вас с Альтаиром...Хватит жалеть себя, тряпка, - лелеешь обиду на бывшего сына того, кто жив! Что кишка тонка высказать или отомстить кто виновен в твоей боли? Ты противен мне Снейп! Ты не достоин быть партнером ДЕМОНА! А он демон, Северус, и ни кто иной! Кажется твое сердце также размягчилось в курятнике Даблдора, как и твои мозги. Альтаир...  
- Не называй его так! Он ПОТТЕР, сын мудака и сам шлю...! - Северус резко вскочил с кресла, едва не врезавшись в Сапфиру,но она вовремя отшатнулась и на последнем предложении, со всего размаха врезала пощечину вампиру, оставляя три длинные кровавые царапины на его щеке...  
- КТО? - зловещее эхо прошлось по комнате, а горящие угли в ее ладони вспыхнув превратились в пепел. - Твое счастье ВАМПИР, что здесь не Аморрил. Иначе от тебя остался бы пепел, как от этих дров в камине. Запомни мои слова, МАГ! - Сапфиру окутало зловещее черное облако меняя ее так, как еще ни разу она не позволяла себе в этом мире - волосы стали еще темнее с белыми, словно седыми светящимися прядями, глаза сначала превратившись в черные озера, наполнились фиолетовым огнем.  
Тело удлинилась и приобрело явно боевую форму, но без доспехов. На голове вспыхнув золотом, появилась корона, а когти на руках стали еще длиннее, сверкая острейшими белоснежными гранями. Их чернота осталась только на концах, в остальном они побелели:  
- Твое партнерство ничто, мы сможем помочь преодолеть его Альтиру. Но для тебя в этом случаи не будет дороги назад, ты потеряешь нашего брата НАВЕКИ! Хочешь ты этого? Так ли желанна тебе месть; о чем ты мечтаешь? И понимаешь о ком такие слова говоришь! - Сапфира схватила вампира за лацканы и приподняла над полом.  
- Подумай Северус, стоит ли прошлое, твоего счастья и будущего? Стоит ли боль вынесенная по вине Джеймса, потерять единственного партнера? - Резкий взмах и Снейп летит в стену, а затем сползает по ней, оставляя кровавый след.  
- Я клянусь тебе Северус Снейп! Если ты объяснишься как мужчина с Альтаиром, но не захочешь быть с ним - мы тебя не тронем. Но если ты будешь поступать с ним так, как будто он твоя личная шлюха, чувствами которой можно играть и пренебрегать - ты умрешь. В конце концов партнерство для Альтаира ничто, в отличии от тебя, вампир! - Сапфира фыркнула смотря на протрезревшего Северуса и вспыхнув в огне, отправилась в мир Фенриона. Она сделала все что могла. Теперь ход за вампиром. Если его любовь истинная, он исправит свою ошибку, ну а если нет...одним вампиром станет меньше на этой планете.

Спустя сутки Северус вернулся на Гриммуалд плейс 12. Ему пришлось долго думать и буквально ломать свою гордость, но любовь оказалась сильнее. Он действительно дорожил Альтаиром. Глубоко внутри, своим вампирским чутьем он чувствовал, что парень ни когда не был таким как Джеймс Поттер и не способен не только на такие зверства, но и даже просто на вред невинному. К тому Сапфира хорошо прочистила ему мозги.  
Северус как вор, пробрался ночью в особняк и сразу направился в спальню к Альтаиру.  
Парень лежал на кровати свернувшись в клубок. Бледное, почти прозрачное лицо воскового цвета. Губы синие и искусаны, а под глазами синяки. Со спины парня прижавшись всем телом лежал Аморрил. Крылья в темноте казались черными и хищными, напоминая Снейпу, насколько жестоки демоны к врагам и как умело они могут истреблять угрозу близким. Не смотря на то, что вампир не шумел и абсолютно бесшумно продвигался, глаза демона распахнулись и в лицо Северусу уставились светящиеся хищные глаза Ищейки клана Скорпион. Бесшумно демон осклабился предупреждая и Снейп мягко опустился на колени пригнув в подчинении голову, оголяя шею. Северус слышал как едва слышно скрипнула кровать и легкие шаги Аморрила остановились рядом.  
Коготь поддел его подбородок, подняв голову Северуса. Но мужчина не смел смотреть в глаза хищнику, готовому убить за страдания брата.  
Северус вздрогнул, когда его уха коснулся обжигающе-горячий язык демона, а в мозгу словно выжгли слова:  
- Закрепи связь, узы почти порвались. Ты вовремя очнулся вампир еще немного и ты потерял бы партнера. - С этими зловещими словами, Аморрил вышел, тихо закрыв дверь и наложив заглушающее заклятье. Если Альтаир позволит - ночка у вампира будет жаркая и весьма болезненная. Демоны не прощают обид.

- Надо послать Сапфире тех фруктов из мира Солдар, что она так любит... - тихий шепот разорвал тишину ночи и растворился в ней без остатка.

***  
На следующее утро Альтаир светился словно галеон. Зато вампир был помятый, словно его пожевали и выплюнули. Он каждый раз морщился, когда вставал или садился.  
Малфои радостно выдохнули, но предпочли сделать вид, что все происходящее их не касается. Салазар переглянувшись с Аморрилом ухмылялся, а сам демон был не возмутим как скала. Только пальцы были в странной пыльце ярко-золотого цвета. Салазар сразу узнал пыльцу фрукта Reily'r из мира Солдар. Он не знал зачем они Аморрилу, вкус этих фруктов был специфический - на любителя. Но зато он мог предположить кому сказать спасибо за возвращение вампира.

Спустя пару часов, демоны и вампир сидели снова в библиотеке. А Малфои опять смотались по делам.

- Что! Этот старый хрыч совсем рехнулся? - Северус с яростью посмотрел на улыбающееся лицо лже-Избранного, который счастливо раздавал автографы и улыбался в камеру журналистам на странице мятой газетенки.  
Со всеми переживаниями все забыли о конференции "Гарри Поттера".  
- А меня больше всего беспокоит тот фак, что у них сохранились частицы Альтаира до инициации. Яснее ясного, что это оборотное. - Слизерил зло сжал в руках злосчастную бумагу вырвав ее у зельевара. В конце концов от нее остались одни клочки бумаги.  
- Этого интервью нельзя допустить. Политика обоих магов - как Дамлдора, так и Волан-де-Морта, приведут мир к краху, так что лучше если магическая Британия поймет, что Гарри Поттер жив, но не поддерживает ни одну из сторон. - Аморрил задумчиво поскреб когтем косяк двери.  
- Ну уж нет! Я не собираюсь показываться директору на глаза. Мне хватит того ужаса, которое я испытал по его милости! - Альтаир нахмурился, прислонившись к стене спиной, он исподлобья наблюдал за взрослыми.  
- Альтаир, ты уже не Гарри Поттер, но кто бы не изображал тебя на площади, он не сможет полностью заменить твоей прошлой личности. Ни кто не знает Гарри Поттера, ты очень скрытный молодой человек. Так что твоей памяти и простой иллюзии хватит, что бы убедить что ты "истинный" Избранный. - Аморрил подошел к брату и обнял его. Демон понимал, что парень боится очутиться снова в "клетке" Директора. - Помни, Альтаир - ты больше не одинок. У тебя есть кому защитить тебя, кто заботиться о твоем благополучии и счастье. Да мне Сапфира голову оторвет, если с твоей головы хоть волос пострадает! - Демон жестко обнял брата в последний раз и отпустил.  
Альтаир судорожно сжал ладони на бицепсах брата, а затем расслабился - Аморрил был прав, он не может вечно бегать от своего прошлого и страхов, что владеют им до сих пор. Пора решить свои проблемы и двигаться дальше...

Сборы заняли не так уж много времени. Малфои еще не вернулись и Салазар не долго думая повесил в коридоре магическое письмо. Как только маги зайдут в хол, магически записанный голос Сала, расскажи им куда пропали обитальцы.  
Поднявшись на крышу здания, демоны и один вампир раскрыли крылья. Альтаир с любопытством осматривал Северуса - вампирские крылья сильно как оказалось отличаются от их - демонических. Они меньше и не так хорошо приспособлены к бою, как у этой расы. На перепонках кожа тонкая и лишена вен, а сами суставы лишены когтей.  
Из троих демонов самые мощные крылья были у Аморрила, пленка мембраны между суставов была толстой и ее защищали еле заметные чешуйки. Когти смертоносно нависали над головой демона на суставах, а хвост стал толще и маневреннее. Салазар благодаря своему полукровному происхождению, не мог похвастаться мощью своих крыльев, но они тоже могли защитить его в случае боя. К счастью Альтаир заметил, что его крылья хоть и меньше старших демонов, но были более гибкими и прочными. А он ведь еще растет!  
Удовлетворившись своей сравнительной работе, парень первым спрыгнул с крыши. Пару взмахов и он уже летит на высоте птичьего полета. Благодаря заклятью наложенному на всех Аморрилом их не могли заметить маги или магглы. Северусу было тяжеловато успевать за демонами - к него не было хвоста, который бы регулировал полет. Да и крылья были не предназначены для маневренного и быстрого полета.  
Альтаир сжалился над любимым - подлетев к вампиру, парень предложил ему свою руку. Смерив партнера нечитаемым взглядом и проследив за едва видимыми точками являющимися Салом и Аморрилом, Северус все же ухватился за протяни ладонь.  
Альтаир сжал холодную руку вампира и сделав сильный взмах, поспешил нагнать брата и его любовника. Скорость была колоссальная, словно демоническим крыльям воздух был как вода. Сильный хвост давал необходимую при такой скорости точность и плавность, помогая рулить в потоках воздуха, а так же придавая телу аэродинамичность.

Вскоре демоны долетели до вокзала Кинг Кросс и стали снижаться. Теперь их полет проходил прямо над оживленными маггловскими дорогами. Еще через десять минут показалась знаменитая вывеска Дырявого котла. Альтаир с демонами и вампир решили приземлиться в темном переулке около магического бара.  
В то время как Северус благодаря своим маленьким крыльям смог мягко спланировать на асфальт, демонам пришлось цепляться за выпирающие из стен зданий кирпичи или пожарные лестницы, а затем медленно спускаться. Легче всего пришлось Аморрилу и Салазару, они ловко убрали крылья, когда до земли было около трех метров и спрыгнули на асфальт. А вот Альтаир ни как не мог заставить свой организм применить обратную трансформацию, остатки человеческих рефлексов мешали ему. Понимая, что ему ничего не будет и он спокойно может спрыгнуть вниз, парень все еще сомневался цепляясь за тело демона, как единственное что способно его спасти.  
- Альтаир. Убери крылья иначе они зацепится за соседнее здание и ты застрянешь. Не смотри вниз, отпусти обратную трансформацию, а потом слезай по выступающим камням вниз... - Амморил встал прямо под парнем - страхуя, понимая, что мальчик еще не достаточно доверяет собственному телу, он боится чисто по-человечески, воспринимая свое новое тело, как старое - хрупким и ранимым, конечно Альтаир был в десятки раз слабее будучи в "человеческом" облике, но все же...он был и остается демоном в любом теле.  
Альтаир зажмурился и заставил тело, не взирая на страх обратиться - огонь опалил тело юного демона, оставив парня в его привычной одежде,уже без демонических особенностей. Юноша цеплялся пальцами за стену и стал медленно спускаться нащупывая другие выступы...  
- Может ему помочь? - Северус повернулся в сторону Сала, наблюдая как сосредоточен демон, Слизерин тоже переживал - маленький тест для юного демона, покажет на сколько тот владеет контролем над собственной магией и силой.  
- Нет. Он должен доверять своим силам и телу. Может случиться так, что нас не окажется рядом и тогда он снова растеряется. - Салазар дернулся, когда мальчик ошибившись едва не сорвался. - Аморрил!  
Демон обернулся услышав крик любовника, но тут же снова стал наблюдать за братом. Когда Альтаиру осталось около двух метров, он расцепил руки предварительно проверив, что сможет безболезненно спрыгнуть. Но приземлиться ему не дали - Аморрил поймал брата, подхватив того в полете за талию и мягко поставив на землю.  
- Мы еще обсудим эту ситуацию, я даже не предполагал, что вы с Сапфирой что-то упустили из твоего обучения. Ты должен доверять своей интуиции и памяти крови. Пойдем. - Аморрил еле заметно сжал когтистые руки на талии парня и тихо недовольно прошипел ему на ухо, а Альтаир вздрогнул от неожиданности и горячего дыхания в ухо.

Из темного переулка пропахшего экскрементами животных и людей, вышли четверо мужчин. Не обращая внимание на магглов, оборачивающихся вслед красивым "людям", они прошли до витрины закрытого кафе и словно испарились. Не кому было видеть, что там был вовсе не заброшенный магазин, а действующий паб "Дырявый котел", который могли видеть только волшебники и представитель магических рас. Быстро натянув капюшон плаща на Альтаира, Северус и два демона стремительно миновали паб и прошли к стене, за которой скрывался магический торговый переулок. Так же не задерживаясь они дошли до главной площади Диогон Аллеи. Скрытые от посторонних глаз царящей темнотой в переулке, не званные посетители наблюдали как оживленная толпа приветствует "Избранного", а сам "Поттер" рассказывает желающим свои планы на будущее.  
Альтаир скривился видя как уродуют его старый имидж и репутацию - он никогда себя так не вел, как тот что на помосте. Вот уж кто оправдывал все слова ранее сказанные Северусом, когда парень был еще Гарри Поттером.  
- Есть предположения, кто это? - Салазар порщился каждый раз, как "Избранный" открывал рот и начинал вещать.  
- Это явно кто-то из Орденцев, но я сомневаюсь, что взрослый. - Северус хищно наблюдал за магами окружившими помост, пытаясь определить кто из членов Ордена тут.  
- Это не Грейнджер - слишком тщеславная рожа и явное наслаждение происходящим. Гермиона, надо отдать ей должное всегда профессионально четко исполняет задачи. Лонгботомм...Неуклюж, это да, но не так как Невилл - скорее скован с непривычки от такого внимания...Есть только одна кандидатура... - Альтаир оправился после того, что пережил по милости партнера. Но если присмотреться можно заметить еще оставшуюся бледность в лице, но в остальном все прошло и наладилось. Снейп наконец принял его с потрохами...  
- Уизли! - Северус хищно усмехнулся. - Неужели старый хрыч допустил Рональда до такой важной миссии?  
- Сдает видимо старикашка. Но нам это на руку, Рональд не отличается сообразительностью, а следовательно сам сдаст себя и всех участников с потрохами, когда сюжет их "конференции" пойдет совсем по иному руслу. - Альтаир зло сощурился слушая какую ахинею несет бывший друг от его имени.  
- Спокойнее брат. Надо "закопать" мудрого Дамлдора, что бы жизнь раем не казалась. А для этого вспомни чему учила тебя Сапфира и сохраняй хладнокровие. - Аморрил положил руку на плечо парня и чуть сжал. Демон чувствовал как разгорается ненависть Альтаира, а с ней и аура демона. Слишком свеж и воспоминания у мальчика, что бы сохранять не возутимость.  
- Не могу, Аморрил. Как же я хочу разорвать их на мелкие куски... - Альтаир со злобой сжал руки в кулаки, а его аура на миг вспыхнув показала призрачные крылья и хвост.  
- У тебя будет такая возможность.Владыка готовиться пойти войной на этот мир... - Демон был не возмутим, но не смог сдержать злорадного оскала, когда к нему повернулись шокированные Сал, Альтаир и Северус. Даже Слизерин не представлял такого развития событий.  
- Что? - Какая синхронность мыслей!  
- Я вчера был у Владыки и рассказал ему, что нашел виновных в бунте. Им оказалась наша бывшая сестра, а сейчас Изгнанница, которая заключила с одним из магов в вашем мире договор. - Аморрил еле сдерживался, что бы зло не защипеть от удовольствия - такие лица были у его спутников.  
- С кем?  
Тяжелое молчание, а затем:  
- Дамблдор. Он подписал этому миру смертный приговор...

Что бы не хотели сказать после этого Северус или Альтаир их прервали. "Поттер" громко вещал такое, что Альтаир залился злым румянцем. Взмах и в темном туннеле переходов магической Аллеи стоит Гарри Поттер. Полную иллюзию закрепили демоны и вампир. Но даже такая мощная магия давала сбои перед безграничной ненавистью парня. Вслед за ним прислушиваясь к речи Лже-Поттера обозлились и взрослые...

***  
Толпа ликовала слушая излияния своего кумира. Только мало кто знал, что вскоре все измениться.  
- Лжец! - откуда то сбоку прилетело звонкое юношеское восклицание.  
Толпа как и Избранный обернулись к выскочке, готовые разорвать клеветника, но так и замерли. Около выхода с площади, окруженный двумя не знакомыми мужчинами потрясающей красоты, стоял еще один Гарри Поттер, а рядом с ним Северус Снейп. - Лжец. Ты лишь пародия на меня, Уизли! - Ни кто не заметил как в толпе побледнев схватился за сердце Министр. И потерял знаменитую улыбку Дамблдор.  
- Ты...Я...- Лже-Избранный ни как не мог собрать мозги в кучу, растерявшись от внимания толпы, которая крутила головами от одного Поттера к другому.  
- Где твой шрам, "Поттер"? - Парень что стоял в окружении трех мужчин, тряхнул головой освобождая из плена лохматой шевелюры знаменитый шрам.  
Лже-Поттер хлопал глазами и молчал. Кто то шустрый из репортеров, спохватился и начал щелкать затворами фотоаппарата. Его коллега в общей шоковой сумятицы бросил очарование на обоих Поттеров, позволяющих разрушить любое заклинание.  
На миг сердце Альтаира ушло в пятки, но было слишком поздно - луч коснулся его. Воздух едва задрожав успокоился и заклятье личины осталось целым. Глянув на довольного Салазара, парень усмехнулся. А вот Поттер-на-Помосте отрастил рыжие патлы, вымахал до двух метров роста и превратился в Рона Уизли.  
Толпа взбесилась.  
- Уходим! - Аморрил сжал плечо брата и квартет вспыхнув в огне - исчез. Как бы не искали их репортеры и Орден - Поттер и его спутники исчезли. А спустя сутки опустел Гриммуальд Плейс 12 - трое демонов, два мага и вампир наконец переместились в другой мир.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 21. Путешествие в другой мир. Часть 1. Эхо войны.

Мир Фенрион.

(Время – после нападения темного элементаля в гостиной Слизерина)

Высоко над землей, скрываясь в темных грозовых облаках, летел высший демон - редкий гость в этом светлом мире. Мир Фенрион был населен множеством рас, среди которых были и темные – вампиры, орки, темные существа и дроу. Но демоны…..Ни один мир, кроме Пондемонелеума не был им родным, в любой сфере они не частые и страшные гости, предвестники войны и хаоса.

В когтистых объятьях Аморрила лежала демоница – ее безвольно опущенная голова позволяла длинным смоляным волосам свободно колыхаться на ветру. Длинные крылья зажатые телом демона, были порваны и сохраняли на себе засохшую кровь, хотя все остальные раны были давно вылечены.

Демон долго летел, пока не стал постепенно снижаться, не скрываясь более, он приближался к виднеющемуся замку на горном плато, а высоко в небе кружили его хозяева – гаргульи.

Когда оставаться в небе стало опасно обнаружением гаргульим дозором, Аморрил спустился так низко, как только мог – скрываясь теперь в густой кроне деревьев. Лес гаргуль был темным, мрачным, но он превосходно скрывал ту часть горы, в которой находилось их с Сапфирой логово. Давным-давно, еще, когда сестра была совсем юной демонессой, опасаясь вероломства своего дяди, она устроила под самым носом светлых родственников настоящую подземную цитадель «тьмы». Сейчас Аморрил, как никогда был рад, что Сапфира догадалась построить это убежище. Сразу после появления Сапфиры в этом мире, она стала искать место, где можно было бы сделать тайное убежище - не доверяя после смерти своей матери светлым, она опасалась измены.

Вскоре Аморрил присоединился к поискам и, наконец, место было найдено. Это была старая пещера с восточной стороны гаргульей горы, та часть горного массива, которая, как правило, не охранялась и была практически лишена обзора с воздуха. Туман круглый год покрывал своими щупальцами эту часть горы и благодаря водопаду, берущему свои истоки глубоко в недрах горных пещер, был молочно белый и густой.

А еще именно с востока, начинался гаргульев лес. Очень самонадеянно со стороны светлых считать его достаточной защитой - густые темные кроны деревьев и страшная слава этого леса, казалась им хорошей преградой для чужаков. Многие расы, проживающие в этом мире опасались вступать во владения гаргуль. Лес на самом деле был опасен – в нем было столько магии, что он имел свою волю и «разум». На удивление демонессы, аура леса была темная, не принадлежащая ее светлым родственникам – кто бы не владел им до гаргуль, он явно был темным, очень темным. И хотя лес никогда не причинял светлым вред, он охотно помогал самой Сапфире и другим ее демонам.

Сапфира и Аморрил были рады такой беспечности. Пещера была высоко над землей и из ее недр широким потоком низвергался водопад, заглушая любые звуки. А туман укрывал вход в их новое логово. Они прорубили новые тоннели и коридоры, создали пещеры.

Так что….

В глубине горы испещренных тоннелями, простирались на многие километры настоящие лабиринты пещер и коридоров, по которым свободно разгуливали химеры, виверны и многие другие темные существа. Сапфира умудрилась заручиться верностью тринадцати Стажей – демонов созданных для защиты и охраны - новой игрушкой Люцифера, которая за ненадобностью была снова вышвырнута. Демоница вовремя позаботилась о их сохранности, а позже и приспособила их верность себе во благо. Тринадцать верных Стражей, у которых в подчинении свои низшие демоны. Если бы Аморрил не знал, он с уверенностью бы заявил, что сестра готовиться к войне…..

Недолгий стремительный полет Аморрила сквозь туманную завесу и он оказывается в сети глубоких туннельных разветвлений. Дальше лететь он не сможет - слишком узко. Сложив темные крылья за спиной, Аморрил приземлился у основного входа – его охраняли две веверны, которые заметив демона поклонились и пропустили его в главные коридоры убежища. Демон знал, что вскоре о его прибытии узнает Ахирон – Страж и правая рука Сапфиры, он командовал всеми остальными Стражами и был советником для него и Сапфиры.

Аморрил не часто бывал здесь, но не смотря на это, знал очень хорошо расположения пещер и коридоров. К сожалению у него не было времени – в мире, далеком от сюда, остался совсем один Альтаир и демону лучше поспешить. Безошибочно найдя покои Сапфиры, он дождался появления Ахирона и объяснил, что произошло с сестрой. Спокойный за ее здоровье, Аморрил вернулся в мир Альтарира.

Мир Фенрион. Логово демонов.

(Время - после разговора Сапфиры с Северусом Снейпом. Неделя до прибытия братьев с магами.)

Сапфира беззвучно ступала по заваленному и заброшенному коридору, находящемуся в забытой части замка гаргуль. Толстый стой пыли и каменной крошки скрывал некогда красивую мозаику пола. Сапфира возвращалась с Совета гаргуль на который так и не попала из-за зова Альтаира. Не смотря на недоверие к светлым, как дочь их покойны Царицы, она была вынуждена выполнять часть своих обязанностей принцессы гаргуль.

Возвращаясь с Совета, Сапфира, решила выйти с той стороны замка, с которой меньше всего было бы ее заметно. Она не желала давать повод ее дяди, для слежки за ней. Но…случайно она заметила, что в заброшенных старых подземельях, есть скрытый гобеленом коридор - он был полностью разрушен временем и завален камнями и сгнившими потолочными балками. За завалом был туннель, который вел к ее логову. Благодаря способности демонов к перемещению по теням, завал не был ей преградой на пути к туннелю. Сапфира знала, что расчистить его невозможно - любое вмешательство грозит обвалом верхних этажей, да и гаргульи не имели привычку шастать там где им не положено. А этот коридор был давно закрыт и опечатан, что впрочем, не помешало Сапфире - она не потревожила ни одну магическую печать, буквально просочилась сквозь магию светлых. Иногда иметь светлую и темную магию в жилах, было очень полезно.

Оказавшись в туннеле, Сапфира зашипела от рези в глазах, слишком резкий перепад освещения сказался не очень приятными последствиями - свет еле горящих факелов, не разгонял, казалось живую тьму, а наоборот, тени стали гуще и плотнее. Но страха перед тьмой не было. С того момента, как демоническая сущность стала ее неотъемлемой частью, страх ушел навсегда. Сила мрака и тьмы, поселились в ее сердце, деля его ровно наполовину со светлой силой гаргульи. Такой альянс казалось, невозможен - тьма и свет едины….Но он был, хотя нередко доставляла ей больше проблем, чем пользы. Каждый день она вынуждена бороться с двумя стихиями, которые как вода и масло, никогда не соединяться воедино. Их можно смешать, но никогда растворить одно в другом. Каждый раз она словно разрывалась между двумя полюсами, но это стоило того - мощь и сила, что дарил этот альянс, был неоспорим и стоит того, что бы каждый день воевать самой с собой.

По мере продвижения в самые глубины подземелья, тьма становилась все гуще и гуще, и вот она полностью затянула весь коридор. Факелы, не понятно как тут оказавшиеся, давно погасли и лишь зрение демона, помогало видеть все как днем. Вскоре Сапфира дошла до самого конца и уперлась в тупик. Но ее острый слух, уловил за каменной преградой шаги и разговор ее подопечных и слуг, усмехнувшись демонесса позволила своей силе перенести себя за стену.

Она оказалась в коридоре ведущему к жилым помещениям, в которых проживали Стражи.

Опять очередной эксперимент Люцифера, которым тот остался не доволен. Стражи были демонами уже ушедшими за грань, при жизни поклявшихся Люциферу в верности. Армия Его Высочества было огромна, но он почему-то выделил только тринадцать умерших вассалов. Люцифер призвал их обратно, даруя "жизнь" и питая своей силой. Эти демоны питались магией Бездны и подчинялись только самой сильной воле. Повелитель разочаровался в результате и вышвырнул тринадцать Стражей в самый опасный из миров, он хотел понаблюдать, как они поведут себя в опасности и как долго останутся в живых. Но бунт низших и последующее обнаружение предателя, сбило Люцифера. Чем и воспользовалась Сапфира.

Темный огонь что поддерживал жизнь в Стражах был разумен. Высшая магия демонов, лучшие слуги о которых можно мечтать – разумные, способные на самостоятельные поступки, но не в состоянии предать своего повелителя – лишь его дает Стражам способность жить в этом мире. Они не едят, не спят, не знают усталости. Но все же они живые, в них есть кровь, что бежит по венам и делает их плоть теплой, есть сердце, а знания хранимые тысячами прожитых жизней делает опаснейшими врагами. Очень похожи на темных элементалей, но гораздо опаснее и сильнее. По праву их бояться даже простые демоны.

Именно такие Стражи и жили здесь – все тринадцать. Сапфире пришлось потрудиться, чтобы собрать их всех вместе.

Когда Сапфира переместилась с помощью теней в коридор ее логова, два Стража выходящие в тот момент из соседнего коридора, едва не наткнулись на внезапно появившуюся из ниоткуда демонессу .

Демоны-стражи словно по безмолвной команде склонили головы в поклоне и один из них звучным и раскатистым эхом произнес:

- Soyl du monas corpio de toro, Aves Devos Sapfira. (Стражи приветствуют тебя архи-демонесса Сапфира.).

- Ra tus njuo. Сyto htu bou. (Проведите меня к пленнику) – бесстрастный голос Сапфиры, гулко отразился от черного мефрила.

Мефрилом были выложены все стены ее логова, редкий камень во многих мирах, в изобилии встречался в ее родном мире. Он позволял впитывать темную ауру и магию, не позволяя ей фонить. Мефрил был еще одной гарантией, что ее логова не обнаружат.

Сейчас Сапфиру никто бы из гаргуль не узнал – все тело покрывала иссиня-черная пластинчатая «чешуя» , а черные с синевой волосы спускались лоснящийся гривой до пояса. Глаза были полностью затянуты первородной демонической тьмой – не было ни зрачка, ни белка. Серебристыми оковами обхватывали по-эльфийски заостренные уши, серги-аммулеты. Сильный хвост, тоже покрытый пластинами заканчивался острейшим клиновидным жалом, блестящий ядом в свете факела. Крылья темным и хищным плащом закрывали спину, а на концах перепончатых мембран матово блестели смертоносные когти.

Сапфира не была тут ни сестрой, ни наставницей – грозная демонесса, которая сдерживала в «ежовых рукавицах» весь этот батальон темных существ. Рожденная от союза королевы гаргуль и князя демонов из клана Скорпион, она впитала с молоком матери величие королей. Их несгибаемый дух, стальную волю и по-настоящему царственную ауру. Она не могла быть здесь «сестрой», нет. Если она покажет, хотя бы малую толику слабости, демоны и другие темные создания начнут бунтовать или попытаются захватить власть.

Гордая, сильная и грозная повелительница – вот кем она была здесь.

Сейчас она готова была встретиться с новым жителем ее подземелий.

Пленник.

Пойманный в гаргульем лесу вечерним дозором, до того как его обнаружат сами гаргульи. Как доложил Сапфире Ахирон, ее пленник являлся совсем еще юным светлым эльфом. Что делал представитель этой расы, так далеко от дома? С каких пор, светлые эльфы отпускают своих детей из дома, до их совершеннолетия? Рождаемость у этой расы была настолько слабая, что каждый ребенок ценился дороже всего на свете, оберегаемый от всех невзгод и опасностей. А тут…

Сапфира дойдя до комнаты-пещеры в которой заперли пленника, не удивилась заметив двух виверн, охраняющих дверь.

Эльф сидел на вяленой соломе, прислонившись спиной к черному мефрилу, поглощая магию, этот материал становился густого черного цвета с серебристыми прожилками. Длинные белокурые волосы эльфа свалялись, а невидимые демонические путы не давали ему встать с соломы.

Сапфира нахмурилась. Ей не нравился вид эльфа, слишком бледный и под глазами темные круги, хотя глаза не потеряли заносчивости светлых. Дух живой и вполне в боевом настрое, хотя тело явно не совсем здорово. Нет, так дело не пойдет – ей не нужен труп светлого, по крайней мере до тех пор пока она не выяснит, что еще за заговор плетется и в этом мире.

Сапфире не надо было поворачиваться, что бы знать что два Стража и прибывший только что их командир - Ахирон , стоят за ее спиной. Тоненькая связывающая нить была крепче клятв. Чуть повернув голову к командиру стражей – высокому беловолосому демону, Ахирону - приподняла вопросительно бровь. Ахирон сделав шаг и поравнявшись со своей повелительницей тихо прошипел:

- Аfa soul fe noi tuyn bior jghr,jgtu poyrl. Frah jgry Erra-Sapfira? ( Пленник молчит с тех самых пор как оказался здесь. Какие приказания Повелительница Сапфира? )

Пленник, услышав голоса поднял наконец свою голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Сапфире. Та с изумлением поняла, что пред ней не просто светлый эльф, а сын Повелителя светлых эльфов, пусть и младший. Вот тебе и раз! Явно тут намечается что-то грандиозное. А вслух не отрывая взгляда от пленника произнесла:

- Safe de rost. Toule corbino cas cope la tuca joi bot. Tarrast erpou. Saukl! ( Прочешителес. Возьмите с собой десять бойцов и найдите остальных его спутников. Приведи сюда. Живых!) – Сапфира не сомневалась, что какие бы не были причины Советника и Повелителя Эльфов послать ребенка на «задание»,они достаточны, чтобы начать расследование – ей не нужна война еще и в этом мире.

- Ve, Erra. (Хорошо, Повелительница) – Два Стража вышли из помещения, стремясь выполнить поручение.

Рядом тихой тенью стоял Ахирон. Он всегда был рядом с нею – советник, правая рука и телохранитель. В этих переходах свободно могли ориентироваться лишь она, ее брат, Стражи и Ахирон. Остальные живущие тут существа редко покидали свои покои и прилегающие к ним коридоры. А благодаря поглощаемому магические эманации мефрилу, можно творить темное колдовство не опасаясь разоблачения. Этот камень был древним и очень сильным поглотителем.

Повелитель гагуль и ее дядя, даже не подозревал, что его племянница, не просто так пропадает неизвестно где по ночам. Что за год она смогла создать целую армию подвластных ей демонов и темных тварей. И это тогда, когда Фарел знал что его племянница, каким-то чудом впитала и спокойно использует обе магических составляющих своих родителей. Сапфира не доверяла своему дяде – ведь давным-давно, когда его сестра – королева Диона и ее мать, спасалась от неизвестных наемных убийц, он даже пальцем не пошевелил, когда та просила убежища. Будучи беременной, Диона пересилила себя и пришла к своему брату. Но тот, лишь махнул на нее рукой – мол разбирайся сама. Ну сама, так сама – Диона пожертвовала собой и своей магией ради жизни ребенка. Истекая кровью, без капли магии, она произнесла древние и забытые Слова Защиты – защиты, что в древнем Царстве, проводилась для слияния двух несовместимых сил. Именно эта защита позволила двум разным магическим силам существовать в одном теле.

Сейчас в этих переходах было более пяти сотен различных видов существ. Ахирону принадлежали демоны-стражи и личный гарнизон из сотни демонов, а остальные стражи имели свои гарнизоны, каждый из которых насчитывал тоже более сотни демонов, специализирующихся на чем-то одном. Как самый сильный из них - Ахирон , он непосредственно отчитывался перед Сапфирой или в ее отсутствие – Аморрилу.

Внезапно какой то звук оторвал Сапфиру от мрачных дум. Бросив взгляд, на пленника, с удивлением заметила, что он дрожит. «Ладно, поговорю с ним когда прибудут его дружки». А то, что в лесу остались еще эльфы, Сапфира не сомневалась – светлые никогда не ходят по одиночке, особенно в такие опасные земли.

Потеряв интерес к пленному, Сапфира вышла из комнаты вместе с Ахироном. Сапфире было прекрасно известно, что через Квадранс часа (пол часа), с уступа вылетят десяток черных теней и растворятся в ночи. Сапфира отдала короткий приказ покормить пленника мимо пролетающему у нетопырю, пропищав что-то, летучая мышь скрылась в темных недрах лабиринта.

Сапфира направилась к себе в покои, в то время, как Ахирон ушел по своим делам. Две виверны у дверей ее комнат кротко поклонились и открыли ей двери. Бросив одной из них, что после прилета демонов с пленниками, хочет немедленно видеть Ахирона , зашла в покои и позволила наконец-то отдохнуть. Совет вымотал ее сильнее, чем она предполагала.

(за сутки до Совета)

POV Инитиэля.

Младший принц Инитиэль проклинал своего брата. А ведь все шло так замечательно - он, его средний брат - Ариэль и еще пять эльфов – Тиниэль – его любовь, Сорэль – друг Ариэля и вечные соперники за ручку прекрасной Тиниэль, Ортомиэль – сын советника отца, Лариэль – лучница и Верэль – личный телохранитель Владыки. Его отец не пожалел отправить своего лучшего воина с сыном. Инитиэль, не должен был идти в этот поход, он банально сбежал за братом. Юному эльфу тоже хотелось приключений, а не сидеть в пыльной библиотеке или слушать надоедливые романсы о любви.

По поручению Владыки эльфы должны были встретится на границе Гаргульих лесов с двумя гномами и вампиром. Отдать им посылки от Владыки, точнее верительные грамоты для безопасного прохождения через границы эльфов. Для Инитиэля, Ариэля, Ортомиэля – это был теперь своего рода экзамен. Если все пройдет, как надо, то отец обещал отдать Ариэлю малый полк, ну может и ему – Инитиэлю, тоже перепадет что-нибудь…ну, помимо нагоняя за побег. То есть, тогда Инитиэль, стал бы не просто принцем, мальчишкой, а Принцем – достойным приемником отца и руки Тиниэль. Ортомиэль по праву смог бы занять место советника, вместо своего отца после коронации его и брата.

Но черт побери, кажется они где-то не там свернули. А ведь надо было забеспокоится еще тогда, когда лес превратился в непроходимую чащу, а эльфийские лошадки стали нервничать. Но нет, его братец, с упрямством осла гнал их в самую гущу леса. Ариэль решил идти по обочине леса - путь сократить, но так как это было рискованно - гаргулий замок был очень близко и с неба их могли заметить, ушли чуть глубже в лес.

Этот лес не слушался детей природы, словно огромный паук, плел сети из кустов и деревьев – одежда цеплялась за все сучки, мошкара закусала до того, что хотелось плюнуть на все и шарахнуть чем-нибудь смертельнее фаербола. Даже Верэль, не знал теперь где выход. Так они и блуждали до самой ночи. Найдя какую-то полянку, решили заночевать. Верэль, как самый старший и опытный воин, остался на страже, а Инитиэль решил пройтись до ручья. Ручей оказался не таким уж и мелким, а проточная чистая вода была до того холодной, что ломило зубы.

Одиноко ухал филин.

Ночь была чистой и ясной, а полная луна освещала лес ной покров. «И почему отец, запрещал подходить к лесу Гаргуль? Чего здесь страшного, лес, как лес. Даже чувствуется он также как наш, хоть и не слушается, и..». Хруст сухой ветки прервал размышления принца. Резко вскочив с корточек, он уже хотел накричать на своих спутников за глупую шутку, но все слова застряли в раз пересохшем от страха горле, - Вокруг принца, темными изваяниями стояли неведомые ему существа. Их было пятеро. Принц сначала подумал, что это Гаргульи, но приглядевшись понял как он ошибся – зорко на него в свете луны смотрели глаза демона – черные провалы тьмы. Мрачная тень стелилась по земле от высоких, сложенных за спиной крыльев. Тьма царившая в лесу, обнимала и укрывала свои создания в непроницаемый для обнаружения кокон, до тех пор пока не станет слишком поздно. Тьма в их глазах казалось живет своей жизнью, то сгущаясь, то уходя куда-то вглубь. Привлекательные своей хищной и утонченной красотой лица, белоснежная словно вампирья кожа. На ней слабо в свете луны виднелись странные то ли руны, то ли татуировки.

Один из существ вышел вперед и принц сразу догадался, что это командир – высокий, с развивающимися на ветру серебристыми волосами. От него исходила мощная аура смертельной опасности и страха. В когтистой руке матово поблескивал в неверном свете серповидный с серебряными краями меч. Эльф сделал еще один шаг назад, стараясь уйти от опасного клинка, но внезапный треск кустов справа заставил его остановиться. Сердце принца заколотилось как бешенное, он стал озираться в поисках способа сбежать или хотя бы спрятаться. Но неведомые существа грамотно окружили его – впереди река, справа уступ с непроходимыми кустами боярышника, а слева полукругом воины.

Кусты этого самого боярышника раздвинулись и на берег вылез отряхиваясь Верэль, увидев его Инитиэль до того обрадовался, что страх почти отпустил его. Но Верэль, видимо хотевший что-то сказать принцу, увидев воинов побелел как полотно. В отличии от молодого принца, он сразу понял, кто перед ним. Демонов мало кто способен спутать, особенно, кто не раз видел их расу воочию.

- Ч-ч-то ва-м-м н-н-ужно? – заикаясь произнес Верэль, принц никогда не видел его таким напуганным.

Командир же этих существ хищно осклабившись и чуть повернув голову в сторону своих воинов, произнес на неведомом принцу языке пару слов. Те резко сжали круг, взяв принца в тиски, Интиэль почувствовал как чьи-то руки больно сжали его локти. Рывок и он висит в воздухе. Двое воинов держали его под руки. Еще двое с командиром стояли на прежних местах. Верэль, не отрываясь смотрел на принца висящего в двух метрах над землей, и понимал, даже с одним из этих существ ему не справится, а их пятеро.

- Отпусти мальчонку, возьми меня…- прохрипел телохранитель, смотря в темные омуты демонских глаз.

Командир демонов усмехнулся, показывая старому эльфу острые клыки и чуть наклонил в бок седую голову , словно прислушиваясь к чему то. А затем он взмахнул когтистой рукой и стражи за его спиной раскрыли мощные крылья, взмывая в воздух рядом с двумя другими.

Голоса других эльфов, до того еле слышимые стали приближаться и вот на поляне стояло еще двое эльфов. Те в безмолвном оцепенении стояли и смотрели на повисшего в воздухе и удерживаемым демонами-воинами принца. Их мерные взмахи крыльев были бесшумны и лишь легкий порыв ветра в лицо стоявшим эльфам выдавал их движения.

Командир повернув голову на звук и смерив взглядом новоприбывших, раскрыл свои черные огромные крылья и тоже воспарил в воздух. Верэль, не отрываясь смотрел тому в глаза и впервые в жизни понял, что не сможет ничего сделать. Короткий приказ и пятеро воинов со своей ношей полетели в высь - на запад, там же Вериэль видел замок Гаргуль.

- Верэль – охрипшим голосом произнес Ортомиэль – скажи, что мне это просто показалось, что я ошибся в том, кто именно унес принца? – Ортомиэль с нескрываемым ужасом посмотрел на телохранителя. Тот лишь чуть вздрогнув повернул голову к сыну советника, и обреченный взгляд говорил лучше слов.

- Верэль, Ортомиэль, а кто это был – дрожащим голоском произнесла Тиниэль.

- Демоны. Странные и более страшные, чем мне приходилось видеть ранее, но все же….это без сомнения они. - Пустой бесцветный голос телохранителя, словно сухой ветер был лишен всяких чувств. Ортомиэль, лишь горько поджал губы. Если в этом мире появились демоны , то….Спаси их всех Всеблагая Праматерь Природа!

Полет наверное бы понравился принцу, если бы не страх сжимающий сердце. Полет оказался быстрым, кружащим голову и вызывавшим еще больших страх - что если они вот -вот отпустят его и он полетит вниз. Горизонт уже начал светлеть, а принц с изумлением понял, что они летят к скале на которой возвышается замок Гаргуль. В бескрайней вышине, над замком – летали еле различимые силуэты гаргуль. То, что это были именно они, не возникало сомнений. И силуэт, и блеск светлой чешуи – резко констатировал с матово-чернильными существ, которые его несли, эти твари, как заметил принц, старались держаться тени. Гаргульи, как ему было известно создания Света. И тех эманаций страха излучать не должны. Да и крылья у них этих кожистые, а должны быть оперенные.

За размышлениями принц, так и не понял, когда они успели влететь в пещеру. Не сбавляя скорости впереди летел командир, за ним его конвоиры – с каждой стороны, а сзади замыкали конвой еще двое. Вот пещера стала сужаться, проточная река, что он видел в лесу, похоже брала начало отсюда, множество ответвлений уводило воду снова в пещеру.

Не имея крыльев преодолеть этот подземный ручей, превращающийся из-за обрыва в водопад – невозможно. Вот еще один поворот, ревущий поток воды становится тише, а впереди принц увидел стену из-за влажности поросшую склизким мхом. Резкий рывок вверх, затем направо, снова вверх и вперед – снова туннель. «Да уж – подумал принц – даже если и найдешь эту пещеру, навряд ли догадаешься в поворотах – ошибся или сбавил скорость - не вписался и в стену головой». От подобной перспективы принц тихонько захихикал. К его удивлению командир услышал его, повернув голову в сторону пленника он поднял в немом вопросе бровь. Летящий справа от него воин лишь изящно пожал плечами. От это принц заржал уже в голос. Наверное эта истерика. Вскоре принц успокоился, только стал икать – точно истерика, слабый и непривычный к путешествию, он слишком устал. Свет горящих факелов, привлек внимание эльфа.

Арочный каменный проход с двух сторон прикрывали…..что это? Нет не может быть - ВИВЕРНЫ!

Ящероподобные, с огромной хищной пастью, напоминающей драконью, и таким же впечатляющим набором зубов. Они не имели крыльев. Длинный и мускулистый хвост, был жилистым и такой силы, что средняя по размерам виверна могла сломить каменную кладку одним его ударом. Виверны достигали в холке до 2,5 метров. Ходили на задних ногах, а передние держали вдоль тела. Самки имели на конце хвоста жало с ядом.

«Интересно, здесь, что собранна целая энциклопедия темных существ» - подумал принц.

Тем временем они приблизились к арке, мягкий толчок и секунду спустя принц почувствовал под ногами твердые камни.

Командир отдал короткий приказ и его конвоиры отойдя от него на шаг растворились в темном еле освещенном переходе. «Ох, только бы меня не оставили одного с этими ящерицами» - несмотря на страх, принц все же предпочитал быть рядом с демоном, теперь он не сомневался, что перед ним демон. Но его страхи оказались напрасными. Его как котенка потащили по коридорам за ворот легкой эльфийской куртки. Эльф еле успевал за мерным шагом демона.

Пара фраз встречающимся на пути существам и снова коридор. Принц с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Изредка попадались двери разной высоты и ширины. Лабиринт темных переходов, заставлял кружится голову, а последняя надежда на бегство растаяла, словно предутренний туман. Они шли минут десять, пока коридор не стал расширяться. Теперь на пути их маленькой компании попадались и другие обитатели этих коридоров. Принц с удивлением отметил что не знает многих подвидов демонов. Характерное описание совпадало по ранее прочитанным книгам, но все, же были и различия. Также в одном из ответвлений которое они проходили мимо, принц заметил вроде монтикору – змеевидное существо. Вначале он подумал, что ему показалось, но минут через двадцать, мимо них, неся какое-то растение прошла-проползла еще одна мантикора. Принц чуть шею себе не вывернул провожая ее взглядом – длинный змеиный хвост с тихим шуршанием свивался в кольца, перемещая существо по туннелю. Но самое интересное было в том, что никакого смрада и запаха разложения плоти не чувствовалось. Во всем подземелье витал аромат трав и не знакомых эльфу благовоний.

Вскоре, одна из дверей была открыта его конвоиром и они вошли в не большую комнату. Три колонны с каждой стороны поддерживали свод. Четыре факела давали хорошее освещение, и принц видел ее всю – в правом углу солома, почти что стог. Шкаф с какими то бутылями, кровать застеленная мягким шерстяным покрывалом, стол у противоположной стены и стулья вокруг него. Напротив них у другой стены – КАМИН, самый что ни есть настоящий и сейчас в нем горел огонь.

( эльф не мог знать, что магия, коей тут все просто пропитано, позволяла имитировать не только дымоход, но и многое другое).

Демон подвел его к соломе и резким движением руки заставил сесть и как только эльф опустился на жесткую подстилку из травы, почувствовал, как вокруг его лодыжек наливается свинцовая тяжесть. Попытка встать отозвалась такой болью в ногах, что принц невольно вскрикнул. Проверив невидимые путы и поставив перед эльфом лохань с чем-то жидким, а позже тот поймет - с рыбной ухой, и миску с хлебом и чистой родниковой водой, демон вышел из комнаты.

Как Инитиэль не пытался встать, боль сковавшая его ноги заставляла снова садиться на жесткую солому. Сначала, он не хотел даже притрагиваться к еде, но часа через четыре, голод стал невыносимым, эльф помнил, что в лесу он собирался поесть после того как умоется в ручье. Уха оказалась вкусной и свежей, видимо морить голодом его не собираются. После еды жутко разморило, но Инитиэль боролся со сном, он боялся уснуть. Уткнувшись носом в колени, эльф сам не заметил, как задремал сидя…

Инитиэля разбудил голос, если в первом он узнал того командира – демона, то второй оказался ему не знакомым. Мелодичный с необыкновенной внутренней силой, и небольшой хрипотцой, голос, несомненно, принадлежал женской особи. Принц с удивлением заметил, что демон разговаривает с ней по-другому, нежели с встречающимися им до этого существами. Голос его был по-прежнему ровный, но в нем слышались нотки подчинения и уважения. Медленно эльф поднял голову, и взгляд его сразу наткнулся на новоприбывшего. Глаза принца от удивления расширились и было от чего – перед ним стояла демонесса, но все же она отличалась.

«Вот и познакомились с их Повелителем» - отстраненно подумал эльф.

А сам с ужасом понял КТО перед ним – совсем не давно в мире прошел слух, что дочь Дионы, последней Повелительницы Гаргуль, жива.

Более пяти веков не было слышно ничего о принцессе и вот она появилась. Многое считали ее обманщицей, выдающей себя за дочь Дионы, тем более, что для пятисотлетнего отсутствия она была слишком молодая. Но Огонь на главной площади, признал в ней принцессу, а явное наличие в ней еще и демонической силы, вообще смутило народ гаргуль. Но огонь, как же он тогда смог признать ее? От одного прикосновения к нему все темные существа , обращаются в прах. А дочь Дионы в самом центре пламени обратилась в боевую ипостась в которой невозможно скрыть особенности своего дара и наследия – оказывая всем, кто был свидетелем ее не чистокровную, но не менее сильную кровь.

«Сапфира…» - принц смотрел в ее глаза, и понимал, что надежда на гаргуль бесполезна – в самом сердце Замка, самая сильная из трех живущих Повелителей, содержит армию Тьмы…

Принц так и не увидел когда же Сапфира ушла, лишь снова подняв голову, он понял, что опять один, но одно радовало – пут больше не было, а спустя квадранс ему принесли снова поесть…

Конец POV

Операция по поимке других эльфов прошла довольно гладко, их задержали на границе леса. Те успели выйти к краю леса и встретится с двумя гномами и вампиром. Когда пришел запрос от Ахирона по поводу новых членов группы, Сапфира спала. Так что Страж решил взять всех участников «встречи» - пусть повелительница сама разбирается. Их всех поселили в ту же комнату, в которой был молодой эльф.

POVОртомиэля.

Сказать, что мы были потрясены, значит не сказать ничего.

Целый день мы пытались выбраться из этого проклятого леса гаргуль, и ближе к полудню нам это удалось. Встречаться с гаргульями у нас не было никакого желания, так что мы были очень внимательны и старались держаться первой линии деревьев и кустов.

Тиниэль, все дорогу ревела. Верэль, ехал хмурый, под глазами пролегли тени, думаю, что он искал выход, как сообщить Владыке о смерти сына, а то что он бы мертв, тот был убежден. Той информации, что он нам поведал, нам хватило, что бы понять кто именно захватил принца. Демоны по праву считались самыми опасными из всех рас - они не имели жалости. Совершенная сила и мощь первородства, инстинкты и реакции хищного зверя, с острейшим как бритва умом.

Лариэль и я, более или менее были способны в случаи нападения дать отпор. Лучница, как могла старалась не высказывать своей боли, но похоже принц ей нравился. Ариэль ехал прижавшись к своей кобыле и тихо ревел, лишь Сорель казалось вообще все равно. На закате мы выехали наконец из леса, и как ни странно именно в то место, где и должны были встретиться с вампиром и двумя гномами. Точно, вон из при-леска к нам вышел вампир – высокий с копной черных вьющихся волос, доходящих ему до плеч. Необычайно темные глаза, цепко и испытующе прошлись по нашей компании, оценивая каждую мелочь. Рядом с ним, едва доходя ему до плеча, шли два гнома – у одного борода была рыжая, словно пламя, а у другого темно-каштановая. И оба словно дубы, не обхватишь. Они не были толстыми, наоборот могучие руки, привычно сжимали секиру или молот.

Тот, что рыжий вышел вперед, едва не отпихнув в канаву вампира. Вампир-аристократ беззвучно ощерился показывая заметно увеличившиеся клыки, а в глазах мелькнули красные всполохи, но не смотря на эту демонстрацию, оставшуюся рыжим гномом не замеченной, промолчал.

- Что ж вы так долго, хорьки лесные - мой Тан не будет ждать. Кидаво сюды грамотку и чешите себе в лесок! – бас у гнома был такой, что с ближайшей ветки громко каркая, взлетела ворона.

Я с удивлением увидел, что Верэль похоже отошел от своих дум, нахмурив брови, тот буквально прошипел в ответ:

- Как ты разговариваешь с нами наглый гном, лишь благодаря нашему Повелителю, вам позволено будет проходить через наши леса…

- Да! - перебив эльфа распалялся рыжий гном, – Ага, а раса этого кровососущего отродья, тоже благодаря вашему Повелителю будет ездить через ваших леса?

Вампир на эти слова, яростно зашипел, ногти удлинились и почернели, превращаясь в смертельно острые когти. Второй гном, видя к чему идет дело, быстро подбежал к рыжему и начал, что-то ему яростно шептать.

- Сэр Луи Манссорн, – обратился я к вампиру, который с недобрым взглядом осматривал гномов. На мой голос вампир отвлекся, а заметив кто к нему обратился, приподнял в немом вопросе бровь. Я же протянул ему запечатанный конверт. Тот молча взял конверт и спрятал его за пазухой и, хотел было уже, что-то мне сказать, но… Глаза его внезапно потемнели, а взгляд уперся в кроны деревьев. Пока мы наблюдали, да слушали препирательство гномов, даже вампир не сразу услышал легкий шелест крыльев. Гномы заткнулись - тоже прислушались, а мной же овладело не хорошее предчувствие.

Бесшумно к нашей компании вышли уже знакомые нам существа - демоны, один из них - тот самый который захватил принца. Я мысленно застонал от нашей «удачи». Вампир ощерился, а гномы вытащили боевые секиры.

Голос демона оказался глубоким и ровным:

- Сопротивляться бесполезно. Думаю вы слышите шелест крыльев в кронах деревьев – там еще с десяток лучших бойцов Тьмы. На вашем бы месте я не делал глупостей- целее будете, - его бездонно-черный взгляд в упор посмотрел на вампира. Тот медленно распрямился и его взгляд прошелся по кронам деревьев, тихое шипение сквозь зубы, дало мне ясно понять, как и моим спутникам – у нас нет шансов.

Демон махнул куда-то в крону рукой, и плавно рядом с каждым из нас приземлились новые демоны. Вампира держали в тисках сразу двое. Короткий рычащий приказ и на поляне остались, лишь наши лошади…

Мы летели с бешенной скоростью, деревья и скалы слились в глазах в мельтешащую дорожку. И лишь у огромного обрыва наши конвоиры сбавили скорость.

По моему ни я, ни мои спутники так и не поняли когда очутились в какой то комнате. Слишком быстро все произошло.

- Ох, ну ничего себе! – Тихий, на грани шепота голос

Мои спутники, как и я перестали озираться и посмотрели в сторону звука…

- Инитиэль! – визг лучницы и Тиниэль, по-моему надолго нас оглушил.

- Мы думали ты мертв… а потом…мы …вышли из леса…нас схватили…- без связное бормотание Тиниэль сквозь слезы, привело нас всех в чувство.

Чья то рука легла мне на плечо, и я услышал тихий голос вампира:

- Ортомиэль, мы не должны расслабляться. Я чувствую присутствие Высшего демона – он очень близко…

- Это не он, а она.

- Что?

- Я говорю, что это она. – Инитиэль, опиравшийся на мою руку, внимательно посмотрел на нас – я не знаю, зачем мы ей, но вампир прав, надо быть готовыми ко всему.

- А если попытаться связаться с гагульями – они помогут нам. Я уверен! – Гном с каштановой шевелюрой, впервые соизволил выразить свои мысли вслух. На его предложение, принц поморщился как от зубной боли:

- Вы вообще обратили внимание где мы находимся?

- Нет, я если честно не разглядел – Ортомиэль и вправду не мог с точностью сказать где они, да и остальные наверно тоже мало, что увидели. Ага, вон как все задумались – тоже пытаются вспомнить. Вампир вдруг встрепенулся и тихо застонал.

- Что с тобой? – спросил принц

- Я вспомнил. Вспомнил, что мне показалось странным. – Вампир с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками обвел нашу компанию взглядом – неужели никто не обратил внимания?

- На что именно? – тихий голос лучницы, чуть дрожал. Ее женская интуиция буквально вопила, что они вляпались по самую «маковку».

- А на то, что на верху был замок, и я могу поклясться – Гаргуль…Ко всему прочему, эти стены излучают странную ауру – она не препятствует колдовству, но в тоже время поглощает светлую и не пропускает темную магию. - Вампир, взъерошив свои волосы, подошел к принцу, и тихо спросил у него:

- Мы что, находимся под самим замком?

Принц, тихо вздохнув подошел к камину и не поворачиваясь к нам, тихим голосом произнес:

- Да, мы находимся где-то в недрах горы, на которой стоит замок и ждать помощи от гаргуль не стоит - бесполезно. Во-первых - они даже, скорее всего не подозревают, о том, что именно находиться под их носом. А во-вторых, ими всеми командует Сапфира – принцесса гаргуль, та самая полукровка рожденная от союза с демоном. – Инитиэль, хмуро посмотрел на друзей и мрачно улыбнулся. Поход, который должен был быть простым и не сложным, может закончиться их смертью. Хотя вампира вряд ли убьют, просто сошлют домой - как ни крути, он единственный из их компании темный.

Вампир задумчиво смотрел на черные стены их «тюрьмы». Поскоблил по холодному камню когтем и усмехнулся, ладонь уже свободно гладила ровную поверхность, наслаждаясь ощущением, что дарил вампиру мефрил – самый редкий и ценный камень. «Невероятно, вся эта ветвь лабиринта состоит из самого ценного минерала!» - вампир не мог ждать, когда сможет прогуляться по этим коридорам, вдохнуть тяжелый аромат и ауру магии демонов, впитанную мефрилом. От переполнявших его мыслей и предвкушения, голос вампира стал хриплым и томным:

- Я теперь понимаю, как гаргульи до сих пор не прознали о демонах. И как Сапфира умудрилась под самым носом творить темную волшбу – все дело в этих стенах, они состоят из мефрила.

Мертвая тишина нарушаемая только треском поленьев в лже-камине, была тяжелее свинца.

- Милый, но как гаргулья может быть демонессой? – Тиниэль, наивная душа. Я как и многие смотрел в камин и понимал, что мы влипли в историю. На вопрос эльфийки ответил Верэль:

- Сапфира не единственная рожденная от такого союза, довольно редкого, но все же… Но только в ней, две силы проявляют необыкновенную активность и подчиняются носителю. Многие расы – в основном люди, до сих пор считают, что Гаргульи врут, и нет никакой наследной принцессы, дочери Дионы. Но эльфы, вампиры, драконы и другие чувствительные к магии существа, прекрасно ощутили, как Огонь в центре площади гаргуль, впервые со дня смерти Дионы, выбросил неимоверное количество энергии. А это говорит лишь об одном – наследница и вправду жива, и огонь признал ее- произнес пожилой эльф.

Снова в комнате воцарилась тишина.

- Ладно, она должна же нас навестить – тихий голос вампира нарушил тишину, – кем бы мы не были, но сейчас мы пленники… слышите гномы, одна ошибка и я сам разорву вас. У меня гораздо больше шансов вернуться домой, чем вам всем вместе взятым, но это не означает, что я из-за вашей глупости упущу шанс остаться в живых. Заткнитесь и хоть раз в жизни, не спорте с тем, что вам не по зубам. – Вампир говорил шепотом, но столько яда и не высказанного предупреждения было в его голосе, что даже Верэль сделал шаг назад от разозленного темного.

Скрип двери отвлек их от разговора – с тихим шорохом в нее проникли две мантикоры, и не обращая внимание на судорожно отступающих к стенке пленников, встали по краям двери у стены. Молчаливыми и спокойными статуями, они застыли в ожидании приказа. Принц, обведя взглядом своих друзей, наткнулся на такой же горящий взгляд Ортомиэля, и по его глазам, принц понял, что думают они об одном – не стоит даже и пытаться убежать. Сапфира набрала мощную охрану, а о том, кто еще прячется в ответвлениях коридоров не хотелось думать вовсе…

Им осталось только ждать, когда их соизволит посетить начальство.

- Да, входи Ахирон. - Голос Сапфиры нарушил тишину спальни.

Дверь с тихим скрежетом отворилась и в комнату, бесшумной кошкой зашел Командир Стражей. Изящная рука вынырнула из-за спинки кресла, стоявшего напротив камина и показала на соседнее. Ахирон без слов прошел на указанное место и сел. Сапфира, его повелительница, внушающая трепет своей силой – сидела в глубоком мягком кресле и облокотившись согнутым локтем о подлокотник, мрачно смотрела на огонь. Он успел хорошо изучить характер своей Erra. Такое выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего… Минуты текли словно песок, а Сапфира кажется даже не обратила на него внимание, тихо вздохнув Ахирон, выдохнул на демонском:

- Сапфира…

Демонесса чуть вздрогнув повернула голову на звук, и демон почувствовал, как по спине прошелся рой мурашек – темные бездонные глаза Сапфиры, за миг сменили свой цвет – тьма ушла, оставив янтарно-желтую, звериную, как у зверя радужку с вертикальным зрачком. Но лишь на миг, и глаза снова поглотила извечная тьма. Он знал, как порой тяжело ей бывает – две ипостаси, давали ей небывалую мощь, но и в равной степени уязвимость. Чувства, раздираемые двумя разными стихиями силы, так и не смогли поглотить полностью ни демон, ни гаргулья – Сапфира боролась за право контроля над собственной магией. Она словно маленький островок, раздираемый и потопляемый среди бушующего океана Тьмы и Света. Это плата за невероятную силу и мощь. К счастью, время демонического бессмертия, дало ей так необходимую возможность выучиться контролю. Но….. чувства и мечты – все кануло в бездонный колодец чужых надежд и войны. Диона и ее отец – дали ей путь, по которому тяжело идти одной, но ей необходимо – каждый вздох в ее жизни - долг матери, чужой долг, который надо отдать.

Ахирон, не мог понять полностью свою Хозяйку, но пытался – всей своей темной сущностью, он пытался понять – тот безумный коктейль, что теперь вечно борется в душе ее Erra. Медленно поднявшись с кресла, он бесшумной поступью подошел позади кресла Сапфиры, а тяжелые когтистые руки демона, легли на такие обманчиво хрупкие плечи и чуть сжали. Даже сквозь тонкую, но прочней стали защитную чешую, Ахирон почувствовал, как быстро побежала по венам ее кровь, как расслабились мышцы. А усталый взгляд, устремленный в камин прикрыли длинные черные ресницы. Мягкая, чуть горячая, чем обычно ладошка накрыла его руку, а тихий вздох стал наградой. Братья –Аморрил и Альтаир были единственные кому она позволяла видеть себя слабой, но Ахирон не сразу, но смог заслужить ее доверие. Демон не отрывая взгляда от огня, другой рукой медленно перебирал упругие пряди иссиня-черных волос. Наверное он простоял так очень долго - до тех пор пока призраки прошлого не оставили терзать его госпожу, а ритм сердечка снова не стал тихим и ровным.

- Как там пленники, Ахирон?- Сапфира ни чем не выдала благодарности демону, но тому не нужны слова, он давно научился понимать без слов. Сапфира редко, позволяла прикасаться к себе, еще реже Ахирон видел подобную слабость. Но последнее время, особенно один раз в год – в день смерти ее наставника, Сапфиру словно выкидывало из потока реальности. Она могла быть раздраженной, злой и срывать ее на своих воинов, но никто не злился и не держал на нее зла. Невидимая ниточка связывающая ее с каждым в этом лабиринте темной обители, помогала чувствовать свою повелительницу – в такие дни особенно – и ее боль эхом отражалась от мефриловых стен. Стражи и особенно Ахирон, были наиболее чувствительны, так как связь с нею у них была крепче. Но лишь ему – Ахирону, она позволяла подобные вольности.

Медленно обойдя кресло, и сев на корточки у ее ног, он ответил:

- Принц узнал вас Erra. – Тонкая соболиная бровь поползла вверх, а на лбу легла морщинистая складка:

- Ахирон, прошу называй меня один на один по имени, сколько раз я просила тебя? Когда ты ко мне так официально обращаешься, у меня создается впечатление, что я беседую с машиной, а не с живым существом.

Ахирон тонко ухмыльнулся, за что чуть не заработал подзатыльник, но смог увернуться от стремительной руки демонессы.

- Хорошо, моя Сапфира. Так вот, сейчас им должны принести поесть. Я оставил в комнате и с наружи – мантикор и виверн… Ты собираешься к ним?

- Да. Я хотела поговорить с ними. Вампир, двое гномов и эльфы – странная компания, ты не находишь?

- Более чем. Мой Aser (звание помощника, подручного – дем.) сказал, что один из воинов – тот что нес рыжего гнома, обнаружил у того конверт, с печатью Владыки Светлого Леса.

- Даа… А вот здесь уже попахивает политикой. Только вот не самое безопасное место выбрали эьфы. Каким изощренным умом надо обладать или глупостью, что бы назначать встречу на границе гаргульих лесов?

- У вампира не искали, но возможно – он тоже с конвертом – задумчиво произнес Страж.

- Да скорее всего. Глупо, но возможно Владыка Леса хочет наладит отношения с гномами. Эти коротышки не глупый, но коварный народец, заключать с ними договор – все равно, что посадить себя на бочку с порохом, а фитиль забросить далеко в лес.

- А как же договор с Гаргульями? Он не может же обойти его, и отдать горы гномам?

- Я не знаю Ахирон. Дела моего дяди меня не касаются, до тех пор, пока он не трогает мой клан. Я не люблю вести дела гаргуль, но это не означает, что я не ценю свои родовые корни…. Разобраться в том, что происходит жизненно необходимо. Что-то темнит Владыка. За нашими спинами плетет, как паук свою сеть. Думаю, он вовсе не глупец, за столь долгий срок правления, у кого, а у Сормитеаэля такой багаж интриг и попыток переворотов, что вообще удивительно, как он не захватил половину светлого леса и горы у перевала.

- А может это и есть его цель?

Сапфира задумчиво, провезла когтем по ручке кресла. Затем махнула плавно кистью, и на полу перед ними возникла запотевшая бутылка Attuminte – эльфийского вина. Ахирон, медленно разлил по бокалам золотистого цвета напиток и протянул Сапфире. Сделав глоток, она в блаженстве закрыла глаза – букет был бесподобен – терпкий вкус вишни и сливы, грамотно сочетался со специями.

Сапфира знала толк в винах, а это было ее самое любимое…Хоть Ахирон и не употреблял пищу, так как она ему была не нужна, но иногда мог позволить себе давно позабытые радости – чувствовать вкус еды и напитков.

- Знаешь возможно…- голос Сапфиры оторвал Ахирона от лакомства, а взгляд Сапфиры скользнув по бокалу переместился на него, – Возможно, он хотел подставить кого-то. Но он не знал одного «но» , наличия демонов вблизи гаргуль. Да и откуда ему знать о нас. Прикажи укрепить вход в подземелья – наша пещера самый выгодный штаб и я не намерена его покидать. Нам необходимо обезопасить себя от обнаружения!

- Что ты задумала? – Ахирон внимательно слушающий демонессу, нахмурился. Ему нельзя в мир демонов, иначе Владыка уничтожит его и остальных Стражей. А Сапфира в лучшем случае умрет, за то, что за спиной Люцифера и Князя ее клана собрала собственную армию. То, что это в другом мире не имеет значения. Аморрил – змии, тоже хорош – в отличии от Сапфиры, Ахирон знает, что тот Советник Люцефера. Так нет же, сам не прочь интриги под носом у Повелителя покрутить!

Сапфира, заметив задумчивого демона, хитро улыбнувшись продолжила:

- Знаешь у людей, есть очень точное высказывание – «Если хочешь, что-нибудь спрятать, положи это на видное место»…

Ахирон в удивлении уставился на Сапфиру, спину обдало холодным потом – не уж то она тоже знает тайну Аморрила? Сапфира чуть ехидно подняв уголки губ и обнажив хищный клык, прошипела:

- Под самым носом у дядюшки, полк демонов! – хохотнув Сапфира продолжила – надо укрепить и защитить уступ. Никто не должен не то чтобы догадаться, а даже предположить, что здесь что-то есть. – Ахирон, от облегчения едва не уселся на ковер, он не хотел знать как разозлиться Сапфира, если узнает о тайне Аморрила.

- А как же туннель из замка? – Ахирон, знал о туннели, так как после внезапного появления Сапфиры в коридоре, Стражи обследовали стену на наличии уязвимых мест.

- Его придется завалить полностью. Но не механическим способом, а темной магией. Гаргульи к ней не очень чувствительны, а высшую, они и у себя под кроватью не почувствуют. Я наполнила стены мефрилом- так как концентрации очень высокая в стенах обители. А от одного точечного удара, ничего не будет, они не заметят.

- Ты хочешь, завалить все дырки в подземелье?

- Да…

- Ты думаешь они не догадаются, что обвал произошел не просто так?

- Конечно не догадаются!– возмущенно прошипела Сапфира, - Дядюшке уже давно твердят, что деревянные перекрытия прогнили, и держатся на добром слове древних мастеров. Ему и в голову не придет, что обвал подстроен.

Ахирон, нахмурившись, вдруг вскочил чуть не расплескав на Сапфиру вино. Та зашипев словно кобра, возмущенно посмотрела на Ахирона. Чуть виновато улыбнувшись, демон прошептал:

- Das ver tu xouij.

- Что? – Сапфира вскочила с такой тягучестью, что Ахирона прошиб холодный пот.

– Ты гений Ахирон, вот теперь я верю в то, что твоя прошлая жизнь, гораздо опытней и Владыки эльфов, и дяди, вместе взятой. Ты прав, это выход.

Ахирон был доволен собой – воспоминание пришло вспышкой. Но это был прекрасный шанс обезопасить себя, от обнаружения - Das ver tu xouij – Темные пауки Пряльщики – почти вымерший вид древних пауков. Но в некоторых темных и заброшенных кладбищах они встречаются до сих пор. Смертоносные, по пол метра высотой, с смертельным ядом в жвалах. Пряльщики своей словно из стали паутиной, способны не только укрепить замок, как и делали при правлении Древних, но и разрушить, если грамотно все подстроить. А с темным даром договорится с ними нет проблем.

- Ахирон , – с легкой улыбкой прошептала Сапфира, «похоже, - подумал Ахирон, - я поднял ей настроение» - пойдем к нашим «пленникам»…

Cапфира и правда была в отличном настроении. Ахирон, идя сбоку и на шаг позади, с чуть заметной улыбкой следил за ней. Для тех, кто не знал Сапфиру, различить по той маске на лице истинные чувства было не просто, для Стража же, и еще некоторых приближенных, она была еле, но различима. Хотя даже Ахирону было порой тяжело предсказать ход мыслей и поступков демоницы. Как и любая женщина, Сапфира, часто действовала сердцем, но не смотря на это - благоразумие, острый ум и тонкое чувство интуиции делало ее опасным и сильным противником. Непредсказуемая и яростная в гневе, она навевала трепет даже на своих Стражей.

Ахирон и Сапфира дошли наконец до нужной двери – двое молодых мантикор с поклоном открыли ей дверь, и тут же еще две стоявших в комнате у дверей, вышли по немому приказу в коридор. Страж зашел первый, за ним Сапфира. Представшее зрелище, невольно вызвало у нее улыбку – в углу на сене развалились эльфы, на жестком диване у камина – вампир, вольготно развалившийся и греющийся от огня, а двое гномов, во всю распивают вино, что стояло в шкафу. Но стоило зайти Сапфире и Стражу в комнату как атмосфера изменилась - сразу почувствовалось напряженное ожидание, а восемь пар глаз изучали ее и демона. Две молодых эльфийки, до дрожи вцепились ноготками в принца и похоже телохранителя - судя по его возрасту и личному луку Лесной Стражи. Обведя темными омутами глаз пленников, Сапфира, повелев рукой, создала прямо по середине залы два кресла.

- Ну, что ж. Давайте знакомится – мое имя Сапфира, а моего личного телохранителя и командира Стражей – зовут Ахирон. Вы дамы и господа, в силу обстоятельств мои гости, а вовсе не пленники, и..

- Так выпусти нас, коли мы гости, никто из нас не напрашивался погостить. Да и дела у нас есть. Поэтому покуда тебе проблемы не нужны, то лучше не морочь нам голову, а выведи из своих адских катакомб. – рыжий гном, вопреки наставлениям вампира, сдерживаться не стал. Он отшвырнул от себя почти выпитую бутылку и даже не обращал внимания на попытки его собрата успокоиться и замолчать, прервал Сапфиру.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Ахирон с любопытством рассматривал наглеца, самому себе роящему могилу. Даже вампир казалось перестал дышать. Принц с ужасом смотрел на гнома, и ни от кого не укрылось, как тьма в глазах принцессы, если и была, безразлично-холодной, то сейчас, даже эльфы почувствовал ее раздражение. Глубокая тьма в глазах, казалась ожила, стала настолько в них полной и глубокой, что чудилось еще чуть-чуть и все страхи мрака, выглянут наружу. Но принцесса быстро взяла себя в руки, и обманчива спокойным голосом, от которого, даже вампира пробрало дрожью, прошипела:

- Вы господин гном, не в том положении, что бы указывать мне… тем более на «ты». Меня не волнуют ваши дела. А в том, что вас не схватили Гаргульи – вы вообще должны помолится своим богам.

- П-поч-чему? – робкие еле слышный голосок из угла, принадлежал Тиниэль.

Сапфира чуть повернув голову, с любопытством посмотрела на нее, но ответила:

- Потому, что гномов, за вторжение на территорию наших лесов посадили бы под замок до выяснения обстоятельств. Вампира - легкий наклон головы в сторону вампира - тот, с уважением поклонился в ответ, - скорей всего убили бы , ну или посадили в карцер, который не каждый вынесет - мои коридоры с демонами, в отличии от него – курорт. Лишь эльфам, пришлось бы чуть погостить в замке, по куда прибыла бы за вами ваше гвардия. Но о мисси, вы точно могли бы забыть. А так….посмотрим по обстоятельствам, быть может, если мне выгодно, я даже вам помогу.

- Они бы так не поступили – слабый голосок Тиниэль.

- Да? – ухмылка на лице Сапфиры стала еще шире, обнажив клыки, принц невольно сравнив ,заметил про себя, что у принцессы они гораздо толще и больше, чем у вампира. – Я бы не была так в этом уверена – продолжала тем временем демонесса, – тот, кто способен ради власти, предать собственную сестру, с еще не родившимся наследником, способен на многое. А уж в своем замке, где он царь и бог – ваши жизни, стоили бы ровно столько, сколько оценил бы их мой дядя. Доказательств вашего присутствия в замке нет и не было бы. Хотя возможно я и ошибаюсь…

Пока компания обдумывала ее слова, Сапфира лишь на миг прикрыла глаза, и тут же дверь распахнулась, и в нее вошли две мантикоры - одна, с большим подносом, а другая – с тремя бутылками охлажденного вина. Дождавшись когда, расставят все по местам на столе и уйдут, Сапфира задумчиво смотрела в огонь.

- Итак – встрепенувшись продолжила она – Прошу! – Тонкая изящная рука с острейшими, как бритва когтями указала на еду. А рядом с винными бутылками, появились тонкие фужеры. Видя, что гости стесняются, Сапфира, лишь еле заметным движением брови, наметила то ли приказ, то ли просьбу. Но Страж понял ее как видно без слов- разливая, по бокалам душистое вино, он отдавал его и снова наливал другому. Когда вино оказалось у всех, Сапфира продолжила прерванный разговор:

- Я разрешу вам свободно ходить по коридорам. Но не надейтесь выбраться самим – это невозможно. Магия вам этого не позволит. Да и черева то это, – моя обитель полна многими существами, которые не прочь полакомиться пресной плотью эльфов или поточить зубки о жесткое мясо дварфов (гномы). – Присутствующие дружно позеленели. Хотя нет! Вампиру все до фени, он тут свой.

Сапфира заметила, как многим стало явно плохо, - замечательно, не полезут, куда не надо.

- Пока я не решу, что с вами делать и не выясню цель вашего «похода», вы будете жить тут. Кстати не вежливо с вашей стороны не представиться.

Пленники, представились, даже гномы. Хотя и не охотно. А сапфира еще больше заинтересовалась целью их встречи. Ибо вампир оказался самим Советником Владыки вампиров. Очень странно…..

- А может все-таки отпустите нас, мы никому о вас не скажем? Гаргульи должны были быть предупреждены о нашем появлении. Так может вы просто не слышали его?– опять влез рыжий гном.

Сапфиру он стал уже изрядно доставать.

- Нет , не было ни какого предупреждения.

- А почему, вы не боитесь разглашать это нам? – заговоривший, имеющий бархатный и чуть рокочущий голос оказался вампир. Тонко ему улыбнувшись, Сапфира ответила вопросом на вопрос:

- Приглядитесь к этим стенам повнимательнее, и вы увидите много интересного, кроме стен из мефрила.

На удивление окружающих «гостей» вампир долго рассматривал стены, а потом его лицо нахмурилось, а голос, чуть печально произнес:

- Магия Крови.

- Верно. Думаю, вы уже знаете ответ, на свой вопрос. – С этими словами Сапфира встала, а за ней встал и Ахирон. Кресла тут же исчезли, а вместо них по всему периметру стен, возникли кровати. Сапфира уже почти дошла до двери, но обернулась в пол оборота и сказала :

– Можете спокойно выходить за приделы комнаты. Если вдруг что-нибудь понадобится - спросите у любого демона. – И с этими последними наставлениями, она вышла, оставив после себя еле уловимый запах жасмина и мускуса.

- Луи, а чем так особенна здесь магия Крови? – Оториэль, прервал мрачные думы вампира, который за весь разговор молча наблюдал за Сапфирой, скосив глаза на эльфа он ответил:

- Тем, что все, что произнесено в пределах этих стен, за ними будут или забыты или ты будешь помнить и беседу, и лица, но рассказать не сможешь.

- Мдаа… – гном почесал затылок.

Вампир, посмотрев на гнома, усердно пытавшегося сообразить, усмехнулся.

- А если вытащить воспоминания с помощью магии – заинтересованно спросил второй гном.

- А вот этого делать лучше никому не позволяйте. Вампиры хорошие специалисты в магии Крови, но лучше демонов нет никого. А если в твою черепушку, кто-нибудь полезет – последствия будут катастрофические, от полной амнезии, до того что станешь дураком. – Мрачно заявил вампир. На что Верэль ответил:

- Видимо Сапфира, прекрасно все продумала…

- Я и не сомневался, что так и будет. Она не доверят даже собственному клану и дяде, а уж нам и подавно не станет… - Луи зевнул демонстрируя внушительные клыки и вампир мгновенно тягучей тенью растворился в комнате, а став бестелесным туманом, потек к двери.

- Эй ты куда? Там же куча демонов!– завопил рыжий гном. Но в ответ услышал лишь тихий смешок уже из-под дверной щели. А лучница с тихим вздохом выдохнула, ей было тяжело вдали от леса, как и любому эльфу:

- Уж кому тут как дома, так это вампиру…Темный!СкрытьОтветитьС цитатойВ цитатникОбратиться

Продолжение 2...

Суббота, 29 Октября 2011 г. 19:49ссылка Dark_Flame 64 0 +2 ***

После посещения своих «пленников», Сапфира рассталась в одном из коридоров с Ахироном. Спать не смотря на глубокую ночь не хотелось. Сапфира, дабы не петлять выбрала самый короткий коридор, и вот знакомый, чуть пахнущий сыростью и тленом мха воздух - легкий кружащий голову аромат. Запах леса и цветущих ночных цветов, он проникал слабо в ночную прохладу, но там, за поворотами каменных уступов – свобода. Легкий толчок когтистых лап от камня, миг падения вниз к подземной реке, и буквально в пару сантиметрах от ее вод, с тихим шорохом распрямляются крылья. Сильные, большие – еле помещающиеся в узком коридоре, их приходится отводить назад, но маневренность Сапфиры была потрясающая – мощные крылья демона делали ее быстрей гаргуль, но чувство ощущения потоков, было даром светлых родственников.

Даже Гаргульи признавали, что она великолепно чувствует небо, и это с ее то размахом крыльев! Если сравнивать, то крылья Сапфиры были раза в два шире, чем у самой сильной Гаргульи. Обычно они не превышают 2,5 метров, ее же достигали 3,7 метра, в то время как у демонов они были чуть острее и до 4х метров, за редким исключением - 4,6.

Свет луны посеребрил потоки лесных вод, и словно огромная лунная тропа - она вела в мир, где нет забот, тревог – лишь вечное небо, шум ветра в ушах и ни с чем не сравнимое чувство полета.

Сапфира сама не заметила, как уступ и скала с замком остались далеко позади. Казалось под самым брюхом раскинулось спящие зеленое море. Мелкие хищные зверки летали в кронах деревьев ища себе еду. А Сапфира улыбалась – сегодня она снова станцует для Луны – поднимется высоко в небо, пролетит до Черного Озера и начнет свой головокружительный танец-полет над его гладью. На нее странно действовало полнолуние – в эти дни, она спала мало и ее с такой силой тянуло в ночной лес, что она могла пролететь тысячи лиг к его массиву и не устать. Именно в полнолуние ей хотелось смеяться и кричать о своем счастье – о счастье летать и в то же время горько плакать, словно она потеряла что-то и вот-вот найдет, но истина ускользает как время и песок – безмолвно и неукротимо. Радость, пьянящая словно шампанское, и не с чем несравнимое удовлетворение, соединяются со смертельной горечью утраты. Когда она была еще совсем юной, Князь призвал темного элементаля для своей дочери. Для юной на тот момент Сапфиры, он стал наставником и учителем, другом. Мудрое существо учило демонессу управлять своей двойственной силой, в ночи полной луны стабилизировать магию и усмирять вечную борьбу тьмы и света в ее душе. Эти ночи вечно станут для нее освобождением и горечью потери, ибо тот миг, когда в стычке демонов, элементаля убили вместо нее, она не забудет. Если бы не Зорейд, Сапфира не до жила до инициации - совершеннолетия в демоническом мире. Собственная магия, даже защищенная ритуалом матери, просто разорвала бы тело молодой демоницы, не в силах найти выход.

Однажды Ахирон видел как она танцует в полную луну.

Сапфира не сразу почувствовала его, и демон мог понаблюдать за ней, насладиться танцем ведомого магией. Потом он долго просвещал ее тем эффектом, что она произвела на него, он с горящим взором рассказывал ей, что никогда не видел ничего подобного: она то резко взмывала вверх над озером, сложив крылья так, что они трепались за спиной, то резко раскрывая их делала виражи, петли, падая или планируя с разной высоты.

Иногда изогнувшись не мыслимой дугой - спиной к воде, касалась ее руками подымая полусферы брызг. Она словно купалась в лунном свете – соприкасаясь то крылом, то хвостом с водной гладью. Иногда без брызг уходила в темные глубины озера и словно испугавшись резко выныривала с уже распахнутыми крыльями, поднималась снова и снова – по спирали высоко в темное небо.

Там зависнув, снова начинала танцевать. Казалось, сам воздух помогает ей – с грацией кошки и с невероятной гибкостью, она взмывала и изворачивалась в воздухе. Крылья словно без костей, жили своей жизнью – не помогая телу, а дополняя его. Вот и сейчас – полная луна освещала одинокую фигурку –демоницы, летящую в холодном воздушном потоке, почти не взмахивая крыльями.

На границе – справа, Сапфира заметила черную гладь –лесное озеро, которое словно застывшее из воды зеркало отражало небо с полной луною и звезды – самый великолепный и вечно-прекрасный наряд. Мягко спланировав – Сапфира коснулась согнутой в колене ногой гладкой глади вод, подымая сонмы брызг…

Легкая песня полилась над лесом – древняя как сама жизнь, а сверчки и цикады замерли, затихли перестали петь свои песни – слушая мелодичный, чуть глубже, чем надо для девушки голос. В первые Сапфира захотела петь – словно натянутая струна – летел потерянный и, казалось позабытый ритм - из глубин неведомой памяти. Впервые она пела о своей боли и гори. Даже ветер казалось утих слушая историю Прошлого:

Испытанье огнем, испытанье водой,

Медных труб перебор над щемящей душой.

Полосатая жизнь — шкурой зебры в ногах,

Белой пеной блестит в скользких черных волнах.

Ожиданье пройдет, и в лунных лучах

Вдруг поймешь, что прошел, спотыкаясь в по тьмах.

Но все чудится мне медный блеск удалой,

Хотя жизнь пронеслась, словно шалый прибой.

Испытанье огнем, испытанье водой,

Медных труб перебор над уставшей душой...

Свершилось. Теперь я покорна судьбе,

А ты мой ЛЕС-Хозяин отныне.

Я здесь, я пришла своей волей к тебе,

Чтоб стать твоей вечной рабыней.

Я женщина, этого хватит вполне,

Чтоб не было в жизни покоя

С рожденья до этого времени мне,

И вот я отныне с тобою.

Мне очень нужны твоя сила и власть,

Тебе — моя слабость и нежность.

Я долго боролась и всё же сдалась.

Владей — я твоя принадлежность.

Пусть будет тесна моя клетка, пока,

Тебя Лес- Господин, нету рядом.

Пусть будет потерян мой ключ от замка,

А я же — открыта всем взглядам.

Пускай нам дороги пророчат беду,

Которые мы выбираем.

Я выбрала путь, и теперь я иду

По грани меж адом и раем!

И светит луна, отражая печали….

Дыхание стало прерывистым, а в груди разгорался пожар. Но Сапфира не могла остановиться, словно завороженная чуждой магией, зависла над рекой и она пела Луне, лесу и ушедшему за грань жизни другу. В глубине души какая-то часть ее просто кричала – не поддавайся, не пой!

Я выбрала путь, и теперь я иду

По грани меж адом и раем!

Но это было свыше ее сил, чем больше она пыталась сопротивляться, тем жарче и больнее становилось в груди. Слезы застилали глаза, но душа пела от радости, взывая к чему-то неведомому, позабытому, но такому родному…

Я женщина, этого хватит вполне,

Чтоб не было в жизни покоя

С рожденья до этого времени мне,

И вот я отныне с тобою.

Тихий от дали вой, гармонично вписался в песню. Весь лес дрожал от предвкушения – ЗДЕСЬ, в его старых кронах, творилось древнее колдовство! Темное, как эта ночь и столь же сильное, как свет заполняющей ее луны.

Свершилось!

Теперь я покорна судьбе,

А ты мой ЛЕС-Хозяин отныне.

Я здесь, я пришла своей волей к тебе,

Чтоб стать твоей вечной рабыней,

Пусть будет тесна моя клетка, пока,

Тебя Лес- Господин, нету рядом.

Пусть будет потерян мой ключ от замка,

А я же — открыта всем взглядам.

Лишь древний и темный лес, помнил тех давно ушедших за грань, кто так же пел для своих детей. Элементали…. Лес плакал и стонал от радости…

Свершилось!

Я выбрала путь, и теперь я иду

По грани меж адом и раем

Меж Адом и Раем…!

А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!***

И словно отзываясь на мольбы Леса, выгнуло в воздухе девушку дугой, задрожала песня и оборвалась с последним отзвуком безумного от боли крика. Закружило вокруг нее серебристое марево, а на гладь воды упал темный и дышащий комочек. Медленно вздыхали воды лесного озера – тяжело им было не дать утонуть последней из Сильфов.

…..Далеко в темных туннелях, согнулся от мучительной боли Ахирон, взгляд е демона уперся в стену, но не видел ее – туман застилающий невидящий взор, грезил далеким знакомым озером...

И вот развернулась черная спинка, на дрожащих и разъезжающихся лапах встала огромная пантера. Черный с синими бликами лоснящийся мех. Желтый взгляд кошачьих, но таких по человечьи умный глаз… шаг… еще – к берегу… И вот кошка, словно боясь собственного отражения, заглянула в гладь озера – крик, застыл в преобразованной глотке и лишь вырвался полубезумный рык. А равнодушная луна, словно насмехаясь, провожала своим светом, удирающую в чащу Сильфу.

Кто бы объяснил Сапфире, все последствия нахождения в облике зверя в замке полного магией.…

Хогвартс был настоящим творением четырех гениев , перепрыгнувшим по знаниям в магии собственную эпоху на пару столетий вперед.

Древнее строение обнаружило в крови демоны, старый и давно сгинувший ген Сильфов – духов леса и их хранителей. Чувствуя животное, а не демона, замок исправил ошибку – вплетя не достающее…..

Ахирон словно безумный гнал отряд. Ничего не понимая, словно во сне он вспоминал видение, бред, или кошмар… но ниточка связывающая его с Сапфирой ясно давала ему понять – что нет, все правда. Сапфира была на грани, судя по взволнованным лицам других Стражей – они тоже чувствовали ее состояние. Лес, словно издеваясь не давал им спуститься в свои кроны. Неведомо было Ахирону, что сейчас для темного леса – его хозяйка была всего лишь Сильфой – ни гаргульей или демоницей – а сильфой – давно потерянной дочерью, и что он будет защищать ее до конца, даже если это будет сам эльф, он ее не отдаст….не то что демон.

Но так же сильно, как было желание леса защитить ее, так же яростно понимал Ахирон, что ее нельзя оставлять сейчас одну. Час они кружили над чащей, чувствуя ее, но, не имея возможности спуститься вниз. Тогда Ахирон решил звать ее – до тех пор пока она не откликнется, десятки голосов звали свою повелительницу…

Текли минуты и часы, и вот кроны деревьев зашевелились и словно не хотя образовали пролески, недолго думая стражи полетели в самый близкий прорех. Словно тараном они срубали ветки и кусты, неслись над землей – туда где билось знакомая магия. С тихим шорохом за спинами сложились крылья, а за спиной Ахирона встали остальные стражи.

- Сапфира… - тихий и ласковый голос пронесся над землей. Демон чувствовал демонессу, но не мог понять где именно, казалось она по всюду… треск сучка заставил обернутся командира – из-под вывернутых корней упавшего дерева, вылезала чумазая лесная кошка – сначала демон напрягся, готовясь защитить хозяйку от зверя, но стоило ему только посмотреть в глаза кошке, как рука безвольно разжала стилет. Такое знакомое выражение в глубине глаз, и столько в них потрясения – стелясь с опаской по земле, на подрагивающих лапах, она приближалась к демонам.

- О Тьма! Сапфира… - тихий стон, это все, что смог выдавить из себя Ахирон. Демоны вокруг лишь вздохнули, прекрасно не хуже командира понимая, кто перед ними.

Внезапно, пантера зарычала, оскалив громадные клыки, встрепенувшись и заскулив поднялась на задние лапы. Ахирон почувствовал как напряглись войны… но пантеру объял серебристый свет, и тут же на глазах изумленных стражей, на землю рухнула обнаженная демонесса, но она была как человек – без крыльев, хвоста или когтей. Только иссиня-черные волосы остались прежними, да чуть заостренные коники ушей. Ахирон не долго думая сорвал с себя плащ и завернул Сапфиру в бархатную ткань…

В небе – высоко над землей, десятки глаз с облегчением наблюдали – как, непривычную обнаженную плоть, покрывает голубоватый, еле видимый, но такой знакомый огонь преобразования и трансформации. Длинная и изящная обнаженная ножка оголенная из-под ткани плаща с белоснежной кожей, медленно превращается в когтистую лапу, а темно-синий огонь очерчивает силуэт проявляющихся хвоста и крыльев. И лишь Ахирон, не заметно для других все крепче и крепче прижимал к себе девушку, чувствуя как повышается температура ее тела.

Он понял, кем стала Сапфира – по еле заметному серебристому загривку вдоль позвоночника пантеры. А сейчас, когда она вновь становится собой, на ее шелковистых черных волосах, словно покрытая серебристым инеем, по ветру колышется серебристо-седая прядь…Сильф - Светлый оборотень и Хранитель леса… Дух…Но как? А впрочем, Силы Демона и Гаргульи, как то делят место в ее теле, так почему бы не было бы еще и Сильфа?

«Что же намешали Боги в тебя, моя повелителица? – Демон, Гаргулья, а теперь еще и Сильф?.. Спи и пусть тревога не беспокоит тебя Сапфира, ты по праву считаешься самой сильной из ныне живущих, но мало кто догадывается, как ранимо твое сердечко, покуда жив во мне Темный Огонь, я всегда незримой тенью буду рядом.

Теперь я знаю о ком сложили древнее пророчество.

Уже в спальне принцессы, кладя ее аккуратно на темно-красные, почти кровавые шелковые простони, Ахирон с небывалой для себя нежностью подумал:

«Спи, моя королева Семи Ветров. Мы сохраним твой секрет, пусть тешит себя иллюзиями до времени этот мир. А ветер перемен уже давно задул. Ты и твои братья изменят не только этот мир, но и многие другие – ибо ваш путь полон боли и печали, но в конце концов, судьба всегда дарует то, что мы заслуживаем….

За испытания…..

За боль…..

За одиночество….

Награда всегда где-то там….

- Я чувствую запах войны Сапфира, тебе поможет победить и защитить любимых твоя новая сила…..»

Ахирон тихо прикрыл дверь в покои демоницы. Дав распоряжение не пускать к ней ни единой души, Страж направился собирать демонов – он ощутил, как грань их мира пересек Аморрил и не один.

- Приготовьтесь, у нас гости! – рев демона разнесся по всей обители. Маятник войны качнулся…..

***(комбинированные стихи Тануки).


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 21. Путешествие в другой мир. Часть 2. "Цепи Соломеи".

Отбечено - STbIDa_NeT

Мир Фенрион.

Высоко в небе, вспыхнула воронка меж мирового портала.

Из нее выкинуло две крылатых пары - Амморил шумно выругался, когда его и Драко, перевернуло в воздухе, демону пришлось сильно махать крыльями, чтобы стабилизировать и выровнять полет. Следом, едва не снеся пару, выкинуло Сала с Люциусом. Им повезло куда меньше - отца Драко буквально вырвало потоком воздуха из объятий Салазара и полудемону пришлось нырять "свечкой" за падающим мужчиной. Затем гулко загудев, воронка выплюнула Альтаира, которому в спину печатался Северус – мужчинызапутавшись в собственных крыльях, стали тоже стремительно падать.

- Может им помочь? - Драко, цепко держался за Амморила. Сал и Люциус уже летели к ним, а вот его крестный с партнером, ни как не могли расцепиться.

- Нет. Сами справятся. - Амморил совершенно равнодушно наблюдал за падением брата.

Но, глубоко внутри, демон старался не засмеяться, так как Альтаир весьма не лестно покрывал своего партнера. Именно особенности крыльев вампира не давали парню распутать собственные из неожиданного плена.

Спустя десять минут, запыхавшийся Альтаир тяжело поднялся к ждавшему их брату, Салу и Малфоям. Амморил быстро сориентировавшись на местности, выбрал самый короткий путь к границам Гаргуль.

Северус догнал их, спустя пару минут и он был еще более вымотан, чем юный демон - все же крылья вампира не предназначены для долгих перелетов и таких воздушных кульбитов.

Альтаир старался не смотреть на братьев, а Северус, как всегда был невозмутим и спокоен. Только вот, Сал, заметил глубоко в глазах вампира разгорающийся алый огонь. Ему, видимо, не так-то просто далась борьба с партнером и, ненамеренно, весьма...хм...разволновала.

Сал хмыкнул, ему все больше нравилась компания Амморила - когда еще у него будут такие насыщенные событиями дни?

Весь полет до территории Гаргуль, слизеринцы осматривали окрестности, над которыми пролетали, пытаясь разглядеть этот новый для них мир. Альтаира на данный момент больше интересовало - как там Сапфира, а мир он еще успеет посмотреть.

Фенрион был очень красивый. Его леса, реки и территории плотно заселялись жителями этого мира, но они не портили то, что их окружало, наоборот гармонично использовали для защиты или оформления собственных жилищ.

Светлые эльфы упрашивали деревья, чтобы они становились им домом, тем самым создавая настоящие комнаты в их стволах, каждый дом соединялся плетенным навесным мостом высоко над землей. Эльфы были мастерами целительства и зельеварения.

Темные их сородичи или дроу, привыкли к горам и подземельям, используя природные каньоны и ущелья. Среди всех народов Фенриона, нет лучших кузнецов, чем дроу - самые тонкие изделия из металлов, самые острые и легкие клинки.

Вампиры жили глубоко под землей, в недрах Темного леса, чьи величественные волшебные деревья пускали корни так глубоко, что образовали сеть подземных "сот". Благодаря им, вампиры создали целый город под землей, не беспокоясь, что на них рухнет тонна земли. Они славились способностями к магии крови, которая заменяла им обычную магию. Обращенный в вампира, если маг, лишался своих сил, но приобретая взамен мощную магию Крови. Так же они непревзойденные Мастера Разума.

Русалки, старались строить свои города в заброшенных подводных пещерах или расщелинах. Они обладали самыми сильными способностями в стихийной магии. Им подчинялась вода.

Дварфы или гномы жили высоко в горах, строя в их недрах многочисленные коридоры, этот народ славился своим мастерством по обработке камня и минералов. Самые искусные ювелирные работы создавались руками дварфских мастеров. Неповторимые мозаики из стекла и камней, украшали дворцы и храмы.

Гаргульи строили свои замки высоко в горах, используя естественные плато, как площадку. Они брали за основу фундамента и самих стен каменные породы, прессуя их с помощью своей магии, своим физическим трудом они ничего не строили. Все за них делала магия и, чем она сильнее у Короля или Королевы, тем мощнее будет защита замка. Эта светлая раса обладала уникальными дарами: Во-первых, они способны понимать и говорить с животными. Во-вторых, как и русалки, способны манипулировать силами элементалей, а именно - воздушной стихией.

Почти у самой границы, новоприбывших встретили демоны Сапфиры. Отряд Ахирона до заикания напугал Малфоев и едва не словил клинки Северуса - они как коршуны спикировали на гостей сверху, а Амморил, никак не среагировал на угрозу - видимо знал о присутствии отряда, а вот все остальные, даже Салазар, испытали пару не очень приятных мгновений. Кстати самого Ахирона с ними не было, что очень странно.

Заметив пикирующих с неба демонов, Альтаир ловко заложил вираж вправо, прикрывая Северуса, который уже приготовился метнуть пару отравленных клинков. Салазар, приняв боевую ипостась, начинал плести мощное заклятье атаки...

Все было остановлено за один миг - "враги" остановились, когда заметили готовящуюся атаку, а сами защитники при грозном окрике

Амморила, поспешившего выкрикнуть "Ree't" - на демоническом означает "свои" или "союзники", так что Альтаир мгновенно понял, кто перед ними и остановил партнера.

Во всей этой суматохе, Малфоям оставалось только вцепиться покрепче в демонов и надеяться, что во время боя их не "потеряют". К счастью, все обошлось.

Дальше летели в густых молочных облаках и уже через пару минут полета, крылья и волосы у демонов покрылись тонким инеем. Гаргульи часто летали над своими землями, к счастью никогда так высоко - чувствительные к холоду, они не любили его. Да и смысл лететь вслепую сквозь облака, ведь там все равно ни кто не выживет, слишком холодно. Самонадеянно и, ох как опрометчиво, но на руку демонам. Тело демонов питалось от огня Инферно, даже когда они были далеко от "дома". Их кровь была жидкой магией и настолько мощной, что многое не подвластное другим расам, им было вполне по силу, в том числе осуществить этот полет, хотя, даже для таких сильных существ он был огромным испытанием - когда прилетят в форпост, придется восполнять утраченную ману. Слишком много уходило ее для обогрева тела, защиты смертных и сканирования области вокруг.

К тому же, Альтаир весьма не привычный к магии Инферно, тратил куда больше энергии, а чтобы не потерять сознание от истощения магического резерва, тянул ее со всех демонов, что его окружали. Больше всего, как самому стойкому и магически сильному, досталось Амморилу - у мужчины создавалось впечатление, что его магию выпивали большими глотками. Вначале Амморил хотел "всыпать" Альтаиру за такую "свинью", но заметив еле машущего крыльями брата, с впалыми щеками и

почти мелового цвета кожей... смилостивился, не забывая для себя любимого откачать пол резерва с Ахирона. Страж на секунду сбился с ритма полета, но потом сориентировался, "прожигая" в брате Сапфиры грозным взглядом, дыру.

Наблюдающий за всем этим представлением Салазар, только фыркнул себе под нос, его бы забавлял полет, если бы не то состояние, с которым они заявятся к Сапфире - почти все демоны будут радовать ее глаза своей бледностью и полупустым резервом.

Драко, не мог понять, что происходит, а его отец, если и догадывался, молчал. Только Северус мрачно фыркнул себе под нос и произнес с сарказмом:

- Весело летим...

Интерлюдия.

Мир Земля.

За сутки до прибытия Альтаира в Фенрион.

Замок Слизерина. Шотландия.

Темный Лорд Волан-де-Морт, сидел на своем троне и гневно раздувал ноздри, его ярость дошла до той точки, когда полностью могла завладеть сознанием.

- Когда вы его видели?! - Крик лидера Темного ордена, заставил многих Пожирателей содрогнуться от страха, а склоненного в поклоне у трона, с криками боли упасть на пол. Тело человека скрутило мучительной агонией от темного проклятия, казалось выворачивающего кожу наизнанку и оголяющего нервы.

Темный Лорд перестал мучить приспешника, но тот даже не поднялся с холодного пола, отчаянно прижимаясь горящим лбом к ее черным плитам.

- Яксли! - Из толпы Пожирателей Смерти, буквально вытолкнули не молодого мужчину с русыми волосами до плеч.

- Ми-м-иилорд. - Мужчина сдернул маску с лица и подобострастно опустился на колени перед господином.

- Я давал простой приказ! Следить за этим Альтаиром в школе, найти исчезнувшего Поттера... и что, где Поттер?! Куда делся мальчишка с нундой? – Волан-де-морт, уже не сидел на троне, он стремительно подлетел к Яксли и, схватив его волосы в кулак, до хруста в шее, запрокинул голову.

Пожиратель, трясясь от ужаса и не открывая глаз, поспешил ответить:

- Мы...мы нашли По-поттера, но он был... был приманкой, для настоящего. Под личиной скрывался Уизли и...

- Яксли! Ты тупой? Не можешь отличить Поттера от самозванца; "нарисованный" шрам от настоящего, проклятого? Олух, шрам нельзя

подделать!...Crucio! - Темный Лорд отшвырнул от себя конвульсивно содрогающегося мужчину.

- Снейп! - В ответ тишина. - Северус Снейп!

Лорд яростно взвыл, понимая, что зельевар, как и Малфои предал его.

- Твою ***, если хоть одна здравомыслящая х*** в моем окружении? Поубиваю всех! Где Малфой и Снейп?!

Пожиратели единой толпой шагнули ближе к стенам, и подальше от разъяренного господина.

- Бэла!

- М..мой Лорд! - Из крайнего круга трясущихся магов, вышла высокая и худая женщина, ее темные глаза блестели от безумной радости подчиниться своему Лорду. Хотя где-то глубоко, страх, он был так же силен, как и у остальных Пожирателей. Женщина поспешно опустилась на колени, почти вплотную, к отползающему поближе к стенке Яксли.

- Объясни мне, что лепетал этот олух! – словно показывая о ком говорит, Лорд не глядя швырнул еще одно Crucio, - крики чистой агонии заполнили гробовую тишину залы.

Бэла, сглотнула.

Быстро взглянув в сторону Яксли, про себя заметила, что мужчина долго будет отходить от проклятия Милорда

- Мой Лорд, Поттер не на обучении, как говорили ранее - он сбежал от Дамблдора. Старик, видимо решил пойти на поводу у общественности, пока оно не разорвало его в клочья и под оборотным выставил перед журналистами Уизли шестого. Друга Гарри Поттера - Рона Уизли... - Бэла, остановила свою речь и опасливо покосилась на Волан-де-Морт, а тот пару минут прожигал ее своим мрачным взором, но потом развернулся и двинулся к трону.

- Ещ-ссееновос-ссс-ти, Бэла-с? - Милорд видимо был на грани, так как его речь сбилась на шипение, почти парселтанг.

- Поттер появился на Диагон Алее вчера вечером. С ним были замечены двое не знакомых мужчин и Северус Снейп. После того, как мальчишка раскрыл обман Дамблдора, они исчезли, мой Лорд. Проследить не удалось. - Бэла, говорила торопливо, но к концу речи, ее слова стали почти неслышны.

Волан-де-Морт зашипел от гнева, но промолчал. Пожирательница, посчитала за благо удалиться к основной массе слуг, дабы Милорд не передумал.

Crucio Темного лорда - самое худшее из наказаний, ибо с силой Лорда, проклятие, почти убивало нервы и постепенно сводило слуг с ума.

Волан-де-Морт послушал еще пару незначительных докладов и отпустил всех.

В зале остался только он и его верная змея - Нагини.

Думы самого темного мага современности, были заняты мальчишкой, который с самого Халлуина 1981 года, перекрутил все его планы и мечты. Желание как можно быстрее покончить с угрозой, стала уже маниакальной, но в тоже время Лорда сдерживал страх, – слишком часто везло парню, он побеждал темного мага раз за разом.

Стоит ли винить Темного лорда в сомнениях?

Постепенно за окном темнело, день кончался, а в свои права вступали сумерки.

Именно на этой грани дня и ночи, в самой дальней из ниш, почти скрытой тенью, появилась тонкая фигурка.

Лорд резко развернулся на троне, вскинутая в защите палочка, направлена точно в голову чужаку.

- Расслабьтесь Лорд, не стоит злить единственную надежду на победу. - Из мрака алькова вышла волшеб...нет! Волан-де-Морт резко откинулся назад, а затем потрясенно выдохнул.

Плавно ступая по черным гранитным плитам, к нему шла хрупкая на первый взгляд девушка. Только вот всю картину портили крылья и длинный хвост. Глаза демоницы были бесчеловечными в своей злобе, там отображались все круги Ада. В глубине жарко тлело пламя безумия.

Половина лица была обезображена выжженным клеймом, он уродовал ее совершенную и мрачную красоту.

К сожалению, Лорд не знал, что это клеймо Изгнанницы. Демона, которого изгнал собственный Повелитель и Клан. Возможно, история Томма Реддла, повернулась бы тогда иначе.

- Кто ты такая! - Не смотря на знания истинной природы гостьи, Лорд не намерен был сдавать свою власть демону, как и показывать своей осведомленности, о ее сущности.

Страх...

Темный лорд, давно уничтожил его в себе, вместе с совестью и способностью любить, сострадать.

- Разве это так важно, Лорд Волан-де-Морт? О вас ходят разные слухи, но все признают вашу силу с которой нельзя не считаться. – Демонесса взмахнула рукой, тут же напротив Лорда материализовалось кресло, в которое села гостья. - Я предлагаю вам альянс: вы помогаете мне, а я вам.

- Что же такого, вы можете мне предложить? - Маг насмешливо посмотрел на собеседницу, не переставая все это время перебирать пальцами, вертя между ними тонкую палочку.

- Власть над этим миром, с поддержкой моего народа... - Демонесса лукаво усмехнулась, она не сомневалась, что Лорд согласиться на ее предложение.

Потерять такую мощь, какую представляет она в своем лице, дурость.

- И чем придется заплатить за такой "щедрый" дар? - Лорд презрительно улыбнулся, уже предполагая цену.

- Ну что вы, какая плата! Всего-то - ваша душа. - Демонесса подула на свою ладонь, в которой материализовался тонкий свиток золотистого цвета. - По рукам?

Волан-де-Морт не спешил с ответом, он хотел удостовериться, что получит не только Англию, но и тех кто может помешать его планам.

- Хорошо, но для гарантии - вы отдаете мне Гарри Поттера, помогаете найти Альтаира Дейэль Дорр, вместе с его фамильяром!

Демоница, резко выпрямилась, словно кол проглотила.

А затем зашипела:

- Дэйлль Дорр?!

- Вы знаете парня?

- Хм...Нет, наверное обозналась, - Альтаир, говорите? Интересно...Хорошо. Так что, вы согласны, Милорд? - Демонесса, кинула свиток к Лорду.

Пергамент развернулся в воздухе, не долетая и, завис прямо перед магом, внизу материализовалось кроваво-красное перо, трепещущее от ожидания или... нетерпеливости демонессы?

Волан-де-Морт, не колеблясь, взял перо и поставил свою подпись.

Кровью.

- Как говорите, вас зовут? - Темный Лорд был доволен, что смог обмануть демона - ведь его душа имеет крестражи, а значит Ад и договор ее не

получат, пока душа не станет едина.

- И правда, мы с вами теперь партнеры, не так ли Том? Так зачем скрывать имена? Мое – Тирсиэль Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр. – Демонесса была довольна, прежний "раб" не оправдал ее надежд - да он помог призвать пару демонов в этот мир и не выдавая ее.

Но…

Он был стар и совершал слишком много ошибок, одна из которых позволило появиться в этом мире самой Сапфире.

Демонесса едва не озверела, когда увидела в зале Хогвартса "нунду" с аурой ее сестры. Теперь, ей удалось добавить в свою коллекцию еще одну душу.

Два таких сильных мага...мням!

Ее сила увеличится в десятки раз! И не зачем знать Волан-де-Морту, что за ее спиной только Изгнанники, а не целый мир демонов. В конце, концов - ложь второе имя для таких, как она...

Конец Интерлюдии.

Альтаир с братом и сопровождающими прибыли почти затемно, скрываясь в ночной мгле, скрытно пробрались к входу.

Драко поразила охрана тайного убежища, такое многообразие существ в одном месте редко встретишь.

- Не зевай, маг! - Парня резко подтолкнули в спину, обернувшись и уже открыв рот для едкого и саркастичного ответа, Драко замер.

За ним стоял самый красивый мужчина, когда-либо видимый им в жизни - длинные белые волосы, сильное тело и потрясающе красивое лицо с волевым подбородком.

- Аээ...

Обойдя Драко, этот "бог" повел их компанию по туннелям подземной базы.

- Драко. Подбери слюни, у тебя есть Забини. - Альтаир дернул друга за рукав, отвлекая от созерцания мускулистых ягодиц Ахирона.

- К черту Забини! Познакомь, а? - Драко, повернул голову в сторону юного демона, но глаза от своей "жертвы" не отвел. Пожирая мужчину глазами.

- Драко. Если ты забыл, я кроме Амморила и Сапфиры с Салом, никого тут не знаю, - Альтаир тихо застонал от досады, иногда Малфой-младший был сущим ребенком.- Он, демон! Ты еще не забыл, что из людей здесь только ты с отцом?!

Юный демон не понимал ветрености Драко, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь - каждому свое.

- Пожалуйста! Мне все равно, что он демон. Ох... - Драко вдруг резко остановился, отчего Альтаир шедший за ним, в печатался в спину парня.

- Что...

- Смотри! - Драко, выдернув парня из-за спины, указал пальцем куда-то в бок.

Проследив глазами направление, Альтаир вздрогнул - прямо перед процессией стоял Цербер. Только вот он был куда грознее давнего Хагридова Пушка, все три головы страшные химеройдные пасти, а оснащение...одни пластины на хребте, чего стоят.

Ахирон, заметив Цербера, только что-то быстро сказал существу, и они двинулись дальше.

Драко с Альтаиром шли последними, поэтому они смогли оценить зверяс более близкого расстояния, когда оно завернуло в соседний напротив коридор, проходя перед ними.

- Это Цербер? - Драко явно передернуло всем телом.

Альтаир только вздохнул. Ему предстоит самому привыкнуть к окружению его братьев и сестры.

- Да, милая собачка, правда?

Драко повернул голову в сторону друга, на что Альтаир только мило улыбнулся. Сам слизеринец всей своей гримасой, как будто говорил: "Ты псих".

Вскоре они дошли до места назначения.

Всех поселили в одном крыле, дабы избежать ненужного столкновения с постоянными жителями.

Во избежание быть прокушенными, надкусанными или вовсе сожранными. Конечно, демонов не тронут - их видно за версту. А вот вампиру и магам, может так не повезти и по ошибке ими кто-нибудь перекусит.

Все подчиненные Ахирона знали о магах, только вот вряд ли можно объяснить химере, что вкусно пахнувший смертный - гость. Мозги у таких существ, звериные, и думают они соответственно.

Прежде чем все разойтись по комнатам, Ахирон предупредил, что помимо них, на базе есть пленные светлые эльфы, два дварфа и вампир.

Альтаир не стал вникать в подробности - его больше интересовало, где Сапфира? Так же, парень был рад, что Драко на время забыл о Ахироне и не донимает с глупыми просьбами.

В то время, когда Ахирон водил братьев Сапфиры по длинным и извилистым коридорам, сама демоница читала письмо.

Советники Люцифера приглашали всех Высших на бал. Он состоится через месяц, Повелитель будет праздновать успех операции - виновный в бунте был найден – Тирсиэль Минифестоль Дейэль Дорр - Изгнанница.

Некогда одна из клана Скорпион, а теперь просто изгнанный демон, без рода и племени. К сожалению, поймать преступницу не удалось, она бросила свою марионетку и исчезла. Теперь Люцифер готовился пойти войной на родной мир Альтаира, дабы наказать виновных смертных, изгнать беглых демонов в Пондемонилеум и казнить Изгнанницу.

Сапфира зло смяла конверт и письмо - как все не вовремя! У них только месяц, чтобы понять интриги Светоносного князя эльфов и других Повелителей. Зачем вампиру договор с эльфами, ладно дварфы - их горы проходят с границей дивного народа, но вампиры? Демоница устало потерла ладонями лицо, она никогда еще так не уставала, если бы не магия, ее голова болела бы каждый день.

Еще и новые обстоятельства - вот надо было именно сейчас проснуться дару! Времени на его укрощение нет совершенно, а как поведет себя неконтролируемая сила , неизвестно...

Резко поднявшись с кровати, Сапфира вышла в коридор - сначала, надо поприветствовать родственников, а затем можно заняться пленными...

Демонесса быстро миновала коридоры, попав в ту часть, где должны были разместить братьев и остальных гостей. Встречающиеся на ее пути демоны кратко кланялись и шли дальше по своим делам.

Внезапно, Сапфира услышала странный шум. Ей показалось какое-то шуршание, чего быть просто не могло, ни одна мышь или любое другое животное, не станет жить в сосредоточии магии.

Сапфира быстро наложила на себя чары сокрытия и пошла на звук. Он привел ее в небольшой альков, который на первый взгляд был пуст, а на второй...зрение демоницы поменялось, позволяя увидеть сквозь иллюзии и чары...

Так-так.

Около двери ее брата - Альтаира, засел давешний пойманный с эльфами вампир и сосредоточено ковырялся в замке.

Видимо он пытался его открыть.

"Ну, братец! Везет же тебе на вампиров, что один без царя в голове, что этот...Хотя, может я и ошибаюсь - и вовсе не воздыхатель, а убийца? Проверим..."

- Хм-хха. Вам помочь, Луи Манссорн. Может дверь открыть? - Сапфира сказала это тихо, почти на самое ухо вампиру.

- А...эм, здравствуйте...Хм. - Луи резко поднялся и прижался спиною к двери. То что его поймали не беда, а вот то, что этим кем-то стала сама Сапфира...все усложняло.

- Объясните мне, вампир, что вы делаете за пределами камеры и около покоев моего брата? - Демоница обманчиво расслаблено облокотилась на шершавую стену.

Вампир сглотнул. Врать бесполезно, демонесса почувствует ложь и обезглавит, даже не разбираясь.

- Эм, брата? - Луи, как то сразу растерял все мысли в голове и выдавал то, то пришло первым.

- Да, брата.

- Э...Амморил? Это ведь не комната Амморила, правда? - Вампир внезапно весь как-то напрягся и начал паниковать.

Сапфира прищурилась.

- Нет. Не Амморила, у меня помимо него, есть еще братья.

- Уфф! – Вампир, "стек" от облегчения по двери на пол.

Сапфира вконец перестала понимать, что происходит.

Внезапно дверь на которую опирался вампир, открылась, и тот упал спиной назад. Прямо к ногам Альтаира.

Сапфира не успела сказать ни слова, как Луи вскочил на ноги и крепко поцеловал молодого демона. Тот остолбенел от шока.

И надо было именно в этот момент вывернуть из-за угла Северусу Снейпу и Люциусу Малфою.

Скрытую в темноте коридора, Сапфиру, практически не видно.

Пару секунд зельевар в шоке наблюдал сцену, а потом, рыкнув что-то растворился в молочно-белом тумане. Марево быстро исчезло в ближайшем коридоре.

- Пи***ц! - Сапфира вышла на свет, а очнувшийся Альтаир отпихнул Луи.

- Вы сума сошли?! Что за представление? - Теперь и Люциус решил внести свои "пять копеек".

Разозленный Альтаир вплотную подошел к незнакомому вампиру, этого мига хватило парню, чтобы провести полное обращение. Когтистые руки, почти порвали рубашку мужчины, когда он поднял Луи за ворот от земли.

- Что-за-х***? Какого ***, ты меня поцеловал?! - Альтаир почти шипел от ярости, на краю сознания по швам трещала связь с Северусом.

- Ты мой партнер! - Вампир спокойно висел над землей, удерживаемый силой демона.

Услышав слова вампира, Альтаир словно обжегся - он отшвырнул от себя мужчину и помчался догонять партнера.

Луи, тяжело поднявшись с пола, начал отряхиваться. Он не видел, каким взглядом одарила его Сапфира.

Демоница что-то произнесла на своём языке. Люциус все это время не вмешивался, предпочитая наблюдать.

Через пару мгновений, в закуток, в котором они находились, вывернули две виверны. Они взяли вампира под руки и потащили в камеру, к плененным эльфам и дварфам.

- Почему ты не наказала вампира? - Люциус переживал за партнеров, но понимал, что демоница просто так ничего не делает.

- На нем "Цепи Саломеи" - заклятье, которое принуждает проклятого влюбиться в первого встречного, главное подходящие критерии. Видимо Альтаир ранее встретил вампира в коридоре, и цепи активировались. - Сапфира нахмурилась, почему среди кучи демонов, именно Альтаир? Если...- Найди Альтаира и Северуса. Боюсь у нас новые проблемы.

- Что... - Люциус ничего не мог понять.

- Потом. Я к Амморилу. - Демоница резко развернулась и почти бегом направилась в комнаты брата.

Амморил сидел у себя в комнатах, составляя отчет Люциферу. Он привык быть тайным осведомителем Повелителя, так что эта обязанность давно легла на его плечи. Вся информация для Люцифера, составлялась как правило им.

От почти законченного письма, демона оторвал стук в дверь. Быстро спрятав письмо в стол, Амморил крикнул:

- Войдите!

Дверь с треском распахнулась, пропуская в комнату взбудораженную Сапфиру.

- Амморил! Ставь заглушку, быстрее! - Демон не стал перечить, быстро наложив на помещение чары конфиденциальности.

-Что случилось? - Амморил, резко встал с кресла и обнял сестру. Демоница была слишком беспокойна.

- Кто-то наложил "Цепи Соломеи" на Луи Манссорна, вампира.

Но это полбеды, они настроены на Альтаира! Ты понимаешь! Никогда еще эти "Цепи" не действовали на темных и кто-то нашел способ, обратить проклятие и на нас.

Аморил застыл.

"Цепи Соломеи" были весьма унизительным проклятьем. Под его действием, раньше только светлые, становились сексуальными рабами того, на кого направлено их действие. В связи с этим вампир становился рабом Альтаира. Рабом для пастельных утех!

- Что-то мне не нравиться вся эта история с проклятьями, письмами и историей в мире Альтаира! - Сапфиру трясло мелкой дрожью. Она мало чего боялась и еще меньше было тех, кто способен справиться с ней. Но, как и у любого живого существа, у нее тоже были слабости. Больше всего Сапфира не вынесла бы, потери свободы. Не рабство, а лишиться свободы воли. Для нее лучше смерть.

- Согласен. Кто-то весьма умело дергает за ниточки. К счастью Альтаир стал в этой игре Джокером и именно он поможет разрубить этот клубок... - Амморил ласково погладил сестру по волосам. Сухие губы ласково поцеловали сжатые веки.

- Кто...какая очередная тварь в клане, способна на такое предательство своей семьи? - Сапфира подняла голову и резко схватила Амморила за волосы, заставляя нагнуться. Она не сомневалась, что предатель среди их клана.

Опять.

Амморил не пытался увернуться, когда демоница смяла его губы поцелуем. Ей было необходимо чувствовать, знать, что рядом есть тот, кто поддержит, если сама Сапфира оступиться. Демон покорно и страстно стал целовать сестру, делясь уверенностью, силой и спокойствием.

Они не слышали, как открылась дверь в комнаты - Люциус найдя партнеров и захватив еще и Сала, направился в комнаты демона. На стук никто не ответил, так что маг спокойно вошел.

Всем вошедшим предстояла шокирующая сцена - посредине кабинета, сливаясь в жестком, поглощающем поцелуе Амморил и Сапфира.

Пара вздрогнула, когда внезапно раздался звук бьющегося стекла.

- Ох...- Альтаир был настолько потрясен, что снес с журнального столика вазу.

Оба демона вздрогнули и разорвала объятия.

Сапифра осталась стоять на месте, только повернулась к вошедшим спиной, она украдкой утерла кровавые дорожки слез. Амморил чуть прикрыв сестру спиной, повернулся к гостям:

- Что-то случилось? - Демон стоял и смотрел на потрясенную компанию совершенно равнодушным взглядом, словно вся сцена им просто привиделась.

Салазар удивленно смотрел на партнера, не понимая, с чего тому целоваться с сестрой. Губы Амморила чуть шевельнулись, беззвучно произнеся: "Потом объясню". Сал кивнул, принимая решение партнера.

- Эм...нет. Просто Сапфира сказала собрать всех, так что случилось в коридоре? - Люциус пришел в себя быстрее всех. Северус стоящийрядом с Альтаиром, уже не злился и обнимал партнера за талию - ему объяснили о проклятии.

- На вампира, наложены сильные чары, схожие с приворотом. К сожалению, они теперь действуют и на темных, чего раньше никогда не случалось. - Объяснил Амморил, хотя Люциус рассчитывал на объяснение Сапфиры.

Наконец демонесса повернулась лицом к вошедшим, о происходящем несколько минут назад, ничего не выдавало - ни припухших губ, ни крови на щеках. Она посмотрела в упор на Северуса и тихо сказала:

- Кто-то из клана передает важную информацию Изгнаннице, предав однажды...- Сапфира перевела взгляд на Альтаира. Тяжело вздохнула и продолжила, - будь те внимательны с партнером - "Цепи" очень тяжело снять, и вам придется терпеть вампира Луи. Особенно тебе Альтаир, потому что он считает тебя своим партнером, а значит начнет...эм...ухаживать. - Демоница снова остановила свою речь, ее взгляд "прожег" партнера Альтаира, словно рентген. - Северус, постарайтесь не убить Луи в порыве ревности, он все же не виноват, что его прокляли.

Партнеры ни слова не сказали, особенно Снейп. Видимо он на сегодня исчерпал лимит своей безрассудности.

- Идите отдохните, завтра мы отправляемся в не большое путешествие. Необходимо навестить Повелителей наших узников - мне очень хочется найти Изгнанницу и ту, тварь, что предала свой клан! - Амморил зашипел от ярости, но прохладная ладошка сестры быстро успокоило демона.

Вскоре все разошлись по комнатам. Амморил оставшись в одиночестве, достал письмо - быстро закончив его и дописав новую информацию, он отправил его Владыке.

Если раньше он сомневался, то теперь наоборот полон решительности доложить Люциферу о том бардаке, что твориться в мире, и не одном. Повелитель конечно, будет делать вид, что ничего не знает, но если найдет предателя...Амморил не завидовал глупцу. К тому же пришлось рассказать о Альтаире...

Альтаир попрощался с Северусом и Люциусом около своих покоев, он слишком устал за сегодняшний день, чтобы разделить с партнером постель.

Северус жил через комнату, а следующими были покои Люциуса и Драко. Между партнерами жил Салазар. Этого краткого расстояния хватило Лорду Малфою, чтобы огорошить друга:

- Кажется я влюбился!

Северус чуть не упал, споткнувшись.

- И кто счастливец (а)? Кому так повезло?

Молчание.

Если считать, что Люциус понял о своих чувствах только сейчас...Нет! Не может быть! Как назло маг молчал и говорить дальше явно не намерен.

- Только не говори, что увидев поцелуй Амморила и Сапфиры, ты приревновал? Это Амморил? - Северус устало взглянул на мага. Всю жизнь, Люц не искал легких путей и влипал в такое, из чего потом еле выбирался.

- Эмм. Нет - Сапфира. Ты ведь сохранишь мою тайну, если Альтаир узнает - знать будет и сама демонесса. - Люциус глазами побитой собаки, смотрел на вампира.

- Не скажу...Сапифра...Хрен, редьки не слаще! Ты ведь понимаешь, как трудно тебе будет? - Снейп остановился у двери комнат Малфоя, придержав начавшего входить в помещения мага.

- Понимаю Сев, особенно в связи с новыми обстоятельствами... – Люциус не дав Северусу даже шанса ответить, захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

- Дурак! - Снейп двинул по двери ногой и пошел к себе. Он то, в отличии от других не обманывался - нюх вампира безошибочно ощутил запах крови. Крови Сапфиры.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 22. Совет гаргуль.

Отбечено.

Яркий, малиново-красный рассвет расчертил на белокаменных стенах замка, причудливые краски, раскрашивая кирпичи в цвет крови. Но, теплые солнечные лучи были не в состоянии дотянуться до спрятавшейся за каменным изваянием дракона, Сапфиры. Ее хрупкая, по-девичьи нежная фигурка, скрывала в себе невероятную силу и мощь древней магии; совсем не свойственную для столь молодой полудемоницы мудрость и, не женскую силу духа, порой приправленную демонической жестокостью.

Длинные, практические сливающиеся с тенью в алькове, волосы, игриво растрепал ветер и, бросая длинные шелковистые пряди в лицо, обдувал девушку со всех сторон, словно пытаясь вытолкать на яркое солнечное пятно.

Демоница стояла в открытой части самой высокой башни замка гаргуль, она ждала. Вскоре проснется замок и она сможет, наконец, посетить Совет - дядя Сапфиры, снова собирает ежегодный консилиум из советников и еще нескольких глав Высших Семей Аристократии, в которые входят разные слои их общества, от земледельцев до шпионов и воинов. Сапфира обязана присутствовать на каждом Совете, как дочь последней королевы и возможная претендентка на трон. Вот только вряд ли ее дядя, пока жив и властвует гаргульями, позволит ей обойти собственных детей. К тому же Сапфира полукровка, и пусть ее сила только увеличилась от влияния демонического наследия, многие не захотят такую королеву.

Демонесса вышла поближе к бордюру и подняла голову к светлеющему небосклону, позволяя яркому лучу солнца обойти препятствие из каменного постамента, зажмурилась от ослепительного луча бьющего ей прямо в глаза. Но, тут же снова исчезла в недрах прохладной тени, с непривычки лицо стало жечь.

Сапфира недовольно скривила губы: она с удовольствием помогла бы готовиться к походу вместо того, чтобы целых три часа выслушивать пустые планы дяди и его советников. Девушка уже привыкла, к чужому страху и презрению - наполовину демон и гаргулья, она пария для обоих миров, но демоны, по крайней мере искренне уважали ее за силу и доблесть, в то время как горгульи сторонились. И только идиоты осмелятся не пригласить её в Совет, который к слову полукровку не очень-то жаловал - сядь она (а вдруг!) на Светлый престол и нынешним советникам придется весьма туго, ведь она не станет держать дядиных подхалимов у себя под боком. Так что высший свет кланялся и отдавал дань королевской крови, но за глаза в тайне надеясь, что Сапфира куда-нибудь исчезнет.

Однако принцесса не стремилась забывать ни одно свое наследие - оба мира были ей дОроги.

Сапфира вздохнула, три часа пытки и она наконец сможет отправиться в путешествие к лесам Перворожденного князя. Медленно спускаясь по лестнице, демонесса размышляла о не легкой судьбе клана Скорпион в мире демонов и роли, которую она сыграла в жизни новоприобретенного брата. Альтаир сильно повзрослел, казалось, что прошло не несколько месяцев, а годы и парень уже ничем не напоминал себя прежнего.

Сапфира улыбнулась, вспоминая начало воспитания из Гарри Поттера, нового демона клана - веселые и забавные случаи, к сожалению, были омрачены болью и предательством, но парень справился.

Новое путешествие по миру Фенриан, возможно даст Альтаиру тех счастливых мгновений, которых он был лишен всю свою жизнь. Северус и сама демоница, с радостью ему в этом помогут.

В связи с тем, что никто не знает о наличии в этом мире армии демонов, Сапфира не может взять в свое сопровождение более пятерых демонов, в том числе и Амморила. Никто не знает, что ее брат ищейка Люцифера и появление правой руки Правителя в этом мире, спугнут интриганов, затеявших бунт в Пондемонелеуме и добравшихся похоже и сюда. Брат был в "святой" уверенности, что о его "тайной" службе никто не знает.

Так что, Сапфира не собиралась мешать Амморилу и уж тем более ставить в известность, что ей известна его тайна. Благодаря козням дяди и жизни на два мира, девушка научилась многому, что позволило ей выжить, и шпионажу с разведкой в том числе. Не один Амморил был талантлив в сборе информации. Так что, в поход отправляются плененные заговорщики, Малфои с Северусом и естественно она с Альтаиром. Ее присутствие спугнет многих, кто пожелает напасть на караван, а ездовые животные в роли фьюри, позволят с комфортом провести время в пути. Фьюри являлись светлыми элементалями воды, дальняя родня келпи, но намного дружелюбнее и выносливей темных родственников. К тому же, в отличии от келпи, они превосходно чувствовали себя на суше и могли долго обходится без воды.

- Миледи...

Сапфира давно почувствовавшая приближение пряного духа гаргульей магии, даже не вздрогнула. Лишь повернула голову в сторону говорящего - в полуметре от ниши, где она пряталась от лучей восходящего солнца, стоял Мархат.

Капитан личной королевской гвардии, великолепный воин и стратег.

Единственный из аристократов и приближенных к дяде, кого Сапфира могла переносить двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.

Мархат хоть и был гаргульей, но иногда повадками и поступками напоминал истинного темного. Демоница как то раз даже пошутила, мол боги наказали темного за грехи, запихнув в тело светлого...

Гаргулья даже не обиделся, только усмехнулся черному юмору принцессы.

Воин был высоким и жилистым молодым мужчиной, по меркам людей ему можно было дать на вид от двадцати пяти, до тридцати лет.

Хотя, на самом деле, капитану было достаточно – около тысячи триста зим. По меркам Фенриона он был еще достаточно молод и весьма успешен, раз в столь юном возрасте занял такой пост. Обычно капитанами становились умудренные жизнью военачальники и воины, которые в основном были седыми ветеранами, чьи лица и тела были испещрены доказательствами их доблестных подвигов на войне.

Такому же молодому улыбнулась удача или он был гениальным бойцом и полководцем.

Сапфира могла бы подумать, что Мархат добился своего положения нечестным путем, но, зная мужчину, она в этом сомневалась. Демоны превосходные чтецы чужих душ и наверняка знают насколько существо порочно и греховно. Капитан был на удивление чист душой, да и весьма справедлив.

За это, демоница его и ценила – способность остаться "чистым" в "грязной" политики ее дяди, было весьма завидным подвигом и как можно лучше характеризовал Главу армии, как хитрого и осторожного хищника, способного, когда нужно принять верное и быстрое решение.

- Мархат. Давненько я тебя не видела. Как почивает дядюшка, кошмары от крови на его руках, еще не сняться? - Сапфира полностью повернулась лицом к мужчине, отчего яркие лучи восходящего солнца, окрасили ее полуночные волосы в алые, словно политые кровью.

Мужчина чуть поклонился, но демоница заметила как его губы чуть скривились в недовольстве.

- Осуждаешь мое отношение к дядюшке? - Сапфира подошла вплотную к капитану и тихо прошептала выпрямившемуся из поклона мужчине, в лицо:

- Не суди меня Мархат, я еще не забыла уроков своего отца и свой гнев, когда узнала, кому обязана смертью мамы! - Демоница резко отвернулась от гаргульи, хлестнув его по лицу длинными прядями волос.

Капитан ощерился за ее спиной, но не от гнева или злобы, скорее от досады.

- Прости. Но он наш король и мы обязаны верно служить ему. - Мужчина прошел вперед, равняясь с демоницей. Его большие ладони с длинными пальцами, легли на серый камень бордюра, а глаза зорко осматривали верхушки виднеющегося внизу леса.

Демоница хмыкнула и повернула голову к собеседнику. С легкой завистью она осмотрела великолепные пернатые крылья Мархата, словно облитые синими и золотыми чернилами; у основания, жесткие маховые перья почти черные, но постепенно становятся темно-синими и светлеют к кончикам. И только на свету видно, что они еще и с золотым крапом.

- Я всегда восхищалась крыльями расы моей матери - у гаргуль они уникальные. Ни у кого я не видела таких разнообразных сочетаний и красок. - Сапфира легко коснулась правого крыла стоящего рядом с ней капитана. Мархат только отвел крыло в сторону, избегая прикосновений демоницы.

- Брезгуешь?

- Нет. Просто наши крылья очень чувствительны и иногда прикосновения к ним, подобны ласкам любовницы... - Мужчина повернул голову к девушке, разглядывая в ответ ее кожистые крылья, нависшие хищным нимбом.

Сапфира усмехнулась, пряча за иронией душевную боль. Врет и не краснеет!

Каково это, когда ты вызываешь неприязнь у обеих рас к которым принадлежишь? У гаргуль - за то, что связана с их врагами, а у демонов – что при каждом твоем присутствии, они вынуждены кривиться от запаха светлой магии, что течет в твоей крови. И ничего нельзя поделать, ведь ты рождена от союза, который не должен был вообще существовать. Демоны не переносят светлых, чья магия для темных словно яд.

А гаргульи презирают и уничтожают темных, просто считая их злом и мерзостью...

Девушка давно смирилась, что лишь единицы из демонов могут находится с нею рядом и говорить о нечто более большим -семье, даже не стоит. Не заниматься же инцестом с Амморилом?

Гаргульи... здесь даже ловить нечего, один факт ее рождения, где отцом стал демон, делал ее изгнанницей. Даже если чудом она сядет на трон светлых, ей остается породить дитя только от другой расы и ни одна гаргулья не породниться с ней...

- Сапфира? О чем задумалась? - воин подошел вплотную к демонице, положив на плечо свою руку.

Девушка могла бы стряхнуть его руку, словно по-ребячески обидевшись на несправедливость жизни и окружающих ее существ, но... она была благодарна Мархату, что он не страдает ханжеством всех остальных, даже если и презирает, ему хватает ума не делать ее своим врагом.

Нет ничего опаснее зверя загнанного в угол или обиженной женщины.

- Да так. Иногда мне хочется вернуться на пару десятилетий назад и оттаскать мою мать за ее длинные космы. Чем она думала связываясь с демоном? - Девушка не сетовала на свою жизнь или судьбу, просто от присутствия в царстве гаргуль у нее каждый раз жутко портилось настроение.

Чужие презрительные взгляды, смешенные с опасением или страхом, против воли доводили ее до нервного тика. Ощущение, как тявкающей моськи на слона - вроде не мешает, да, угрозы никакой, а достает аж до самых печенок!

- Наверное единственно важной причиной, была ее любовь к твоему отцу? - Мархат, отвлек Сапфиру от мрачных раздумий, отвечая на ее вопрос. Затем медленно убрал руку с ее плеча и снова облокотился на теплый, уже нагретый встающим солнцем, камень.

- Думаешь, для меня эта причина так важна?! - Сапфира зло фыркнула, облокачиваясь на бордюр, почти вплотную приблизившись к капитану.

- Возможно и нет, но она сделала свой выбор достойный по смелости, восхищения. Она поставила на кон свою любовь, жизнь и даже тебя и, не прогадав, подарив миру невозможное - дитя способного управлять двумя антиподами - светлой и темной магией.

- Ты странный, не такой как все твои соплеменники. Знаешь об этом? - Сапфира улыбнулась, чувствуя рядом с Мархатом себя так, словно

глотнула свежего горного воздуха, после затхлости подземелий.

- Не меньше тебя! - Мужчина лукаво растянул губы, а затем, резко подтянувшись, сел на бордюр, свесив одну когтистую лапу с него. - Нам пора. Я вообще-то пришел, чтобы сопроводить тебя на Совет, а ты меня заболтала и если мы опоздали, с тебя ужин! - Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина спрыгнул с бордюра на внешнюю часть балкона, а спустя миг стремительно пронесся мимо, взлетая в безоблачную высь.

- Позер. Видели бы тебя твои подчиненные! - Сапфира резко оттолкнулась от плит пола, перепрыгивая каменные перила и расправляя хищные нетопыриные крылья. Хвост привычно сбалансировал ее тело в воздухе, подстраивая под возносящие теплые потоки.

Совет проходил в башне, некогда оборудованный далекими предками как военный корпус.

В ней располагались казармы, огромный зал для военно-стратегических конференции и оружейная. В подвалах башни, находились пустующие на данный момент камеры для пленных.

Сапфира обогнала капитана и ловко приземлилась на открытой площадке, специально приспособленной для посадки летающих зверей, всадников и не больших воздушных экипажей.

Раньше очень распространено было путешествовать в каретах - аристократы считали и считают по сей день, дурным тоном летать на своих крыльях. Они зачастую презрительно смотрят на военных, так как те наоборот никогда не сядут в летающий экипаж, запряженный кем-либо. Ведь, если на путешественников нападут, удобный транспорт станет тюрьмой или могилой, даже не дав шанса воспротивиться нападению и защититься.

К тому же, крылья у гаргулий аристократии, совершенно не обладали выносливостью, быстро уставали и плохо держали в воздухе. Самыми восхитительными летунами, были войны, стражи и те, кто предпочитал часто разминать в небе собственные крылья, нежели летательные конечности своих скакунов.

Подождав, когда приземлиться Мархат, Сапфира в сопровождении капитана зашла внутрь башни. Удивительно, но подчиненные капитана уважали принцессу с демонической кровью, искренне кланяясь при ее приближении, а вот прислуга, аристократия и простые граждане - не столь благодушно выражали свои эмоции.

Что влияло больше на подобное отношение: мнение ее дяди, страх перед его гневом или авторитет Мархата?

Сапфира не знала.

Стоило капитану свернуть в безлюдный коридор, как демонесса прикрыла глаза, подчиняя находящиеся в полутемном коридоре тени, они повинуясь ее воле стали менять одеяние девушки на более приличествующие королевскому Совету. К тому же, зная, как бесит ее дядю, демоническая возможность Сапфиры менять личину, она "сбросила" крылья и хвост - практически становясь похожа на человеческую девушку.

Сапфира решила в этот раз одеться в красивое платье, слегка разбавляя обычную одежду редкими украшениями. На вполне по-человечески не когтистых ногах - босоножки на высоком тонком каблуке.

Перестук каблуков по блестящему и гладкому мраморному полу, привлек внимание Мархата. Капитан обернулся к идущей позади него Сапфире и

чуть не запутался в собственных конечностях от неожиданности – не знай он, что эта прекрасная девушка, демоница и гаргулья, принял бы ее за человека.

Сила, ранее кружащая вокруг нее, стала почти не ощутима.

- Ты чего выдумала? - Капитан стоял посреди коридора и круглыми от шока глазами смотрел на принцессу. Сапфира усмехнулась, в замке светлых, еще не привыкли к ее выкрутасам, в то время, как в мире демонов она вполне часто меняла собственные личины.

- Хочу побесить дядю. Он весьма потешно реагирует на такой невинный облик. - Демоница просунула руку под локоть Мархата и захватив его предплечье, потащила за собой.

- Тебе нравиться постоянно нарываться на конфликт? - Капитан не стал освобождаться от захвата, только поудобнее для девушки согнул руку в локте, позволяя идти с ним под руку.

- Нарываться? Не я начала все эти интриги, пляски с наследием престола чистокровных отпрысков и убийствами неугодных. Поверь мне и со стороны папиного наследия, хватает проблем. - Сапфира была честна. Проблемы с миром Альтаира и предательством изгнанной сестры, которая похоже решила начать одну ей ведомую партию, нисколько не способствовало желанию плести интриги еще и для мира Фенриан.

Лишь из-за подозрения, что ручки их "кукловода" орудующего на Земле, дотянулись и сюда, заставили демонессу затеять все то приключение, с вылазкой плененных ею светлых и брата в светлые земли. Если удастся поймать виновных в смуте на нейтральной территории, то у мира Альтаира есть шанс, никогда не увидеть приход армии Люцифера.

Когда высокие двери в зал конфиренции и стратегии, показались в конце коридора, Сапфира привычно "очистила" разум освобождая голову от ненужных дум.

Еще не хватало сорваться на недоумков, которые составляли почти весь свет аристократии.

- Может, пойдешь первым? - Сапфира не хотела проблем капитану, лучше, если его репутация не пострадает от присутствия ее в его сопровождении.

- Что за глупости. Переживаешь за мой статус? - Мархат хмыкнул и покрепче сжал ее локоть, а затем прошептал ей на ухо:

- Не стоит. Те, кто мне не безразличен, не станут торопиться с выводами, просто расспросят обо всем меня позже. А другие, вольны думать все, что им заблагорассудиться. К тому же - я Глава Королевской военной гвардии, я никому не подчиняюсь кроме короля и его семьи.

Не в привычках демонессы было уговаривать, она дала шанс избежать ее компании капитану.

Тот отказался - воля его.

Пара подошла к широким дверям и толкнула свободными руками, каждый свою створку.

Глазам Сапфиры предстала большая зала, в которой окон не было вообще, зато вдоль двух стен, напротив друг друга высились ступенчатые, словно на арене ярусы. На каждом стояли кресла и столики.

Перпендикулярно им, стоял на высоком постаменте, резной трон под балдахином, расшитый изображениями регалий царской семьи, а напротив него, как раз высокие двери, через которые и входили сейчас приглашенные.

В середине залы, влажно поблескивала странная субстанция черного цвета, она иногда булькала и издавала странные звуки, словно чавкая.

Сапфира скривилась.

Этот черный жидкий состав - весьма уникальный и редкий компонент - жидкость при малейшем желании короля преображалась и становилась наглядной четырехмерной картой.

Демонесса ощутила, как по ее телу изучающие прошлись множества глаз, а иногда встречались весьма ненавистные взоры.

Мархат потянул принцессу за собой в ложе, что специально приспособлено для военных - оно находилось почти под самым потолком, нависая над находящимися внизу богатыми, для аристократов.

Вообще то, Сапфире полагалось сидеть в самом первом ряду для приближенных к королю и его семье. Но капитан не дал девушке возможности отделиться от его компании, утащив за собой.

Стоило демонице сесть рядом с Мархатом, как она тихо прошептала, едва не срываясь на излюбленный Альтаиром парселтанг:

- И зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

- Думаешь я не почувствовал косых взглядов? Все те, кто так не лестно смотрят в твою сторону, шею свернут поворачиваться сюда каждый раз. Сядь ты внизу, сомневаюсь, что твоего терпения хватило бы на весь Совет. - Капитал расслаблено откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла, беря с подноса на столе графин с вином. Он ловко разлил напиток в бокалы и передал одно Сапфире.

- Кровушки у тебя спрашивать бесполезно? - Демонесса чуть отпила хмельного напитка и еще раз скривилась.

Услышав просьбу Сапфиры, мужчина только насмешливо посмотрел на спутницу и отвернувшись отпил из своего бокала.

Демонесса досадливо фыркнула, она действительно не прочь пригубить чужой крови.

- Обещаю, если попадется кто-нибудь слишком доставучий из аристократов, я сам нацежу тебе бокальчик его крови. - Мархат словно прочел мысли девушки.

- Ловлю тебя на слове, "темный"! - Сапфира улыбнулась предвкушающей улыбкой, при чем не скрывая не вполне гаргулий оскал с длинными, демоническими клыками.

Ее собеседник фыркнул в бокал с вином и тихо прошептал:

- Не понимаю о чем ты.

Сапфира только улыбнулась, вполне довольная своей правотой, относительно не совсем "светлых" замашек ее компаньона.

Спустя пару минут после прибытия Сапфиры и Мархата, прибыл сам Король. Некогда широкоплечий и могучий словно бык, дядя Сапфиры, теперь от постоянного сидячего образа жизни в замке и довольства, потерял свой лоск и военную выправку.

Он превратился в весьма обрюзгшего и чуть зажиревшего аристократа.

Демонесса заметив своего венценосного родственника, скривилась так, словно лимон проглотила или унюхала кучу навоза под носом.

- Позорище! - Сапфира прошипела себе под нос достаточно тихо, но Мархат ее услышал.

- Повежливей о королевской особе. - Не смотря на отчитывающий тон, выражение лица у капитана, было равнодушным.

- Я тебе сейчас так "повежливее" выражусь, что не только у тебя, но и у каменных львов на подлокотниках наших кресел, уши завянут! - Демонесса зло смяла в кулаке выше обозначенную голову каменного льва, который украшал ее кресло.

Эти монстры, были устланы мягкими подушками и ароматизирующими заклятьями и лишь по недоразумению именовались «кресло» - больше похоже на каменный «диванчик» с мягкой тряпкой для попы.

Мархат только тяжело сглотнул, когда заметил деформированный камень под не девичьи сильными ладонями.

Демонесса же, разогнула пальцы, бесшумно стряхивая мраморную крошку с ладони, другая же рука вцепилась в основание сидения, прорывая дорогую обивку когтями.

- Кровушки? - Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, Мархат протянул кисть Сапфире.

Девушка медленно повернула голову к капитану, смотря на его протянутую конечность с видом сытого хищника, раздумывающего влезет ли в него предлагаемый кусок или стоит отказаться.

Поняв, что его шутку вполне могут принять за добровольное предложение, гаргулья резко убрал запястье.

- Иногда я поражаюсь твоему не логически думающему мозгу. - Сапфира отвернувшись от мужчины, сощуренными от злобы глазами, стала наблюдать за дядей.

- Прости. - Мархат нисколько не жалел о своем поступке. Правда, он иногда забывал, что в жилах этой девушки течет горячая кровь их врагов.

- Проехали. - Сапфира уже забыла о конфузе ее знакомого. Она почти перегнулась через перила ложа - ее дядя, наконец, открыл заседание Совета...

Обсуждали все подряд - от экономики и агропромышленной культуры, до политики и военного планирования.

Вскоре в зале остались одни аристократы и Главы структур, всех не приближенных к власти и королю удалили. Вопросы наследия не касались простого народа.

Общим голосованием был выбран родной сын дяди, как следующий король. О Сапфире никто даже не вспомнил, хотя ее кровь была более "чистой", да и статус принцессы игнорировать было прямым нарушением. Так что ее мнение обязаны были узнать и учесть, даже если ее бы и не было в зале.

Разозленная сверх меры, демонесса резко встала с кресла, опрокинув его с громким грохотом.

Все присутствующие замолчали, поворачиваясь к нарушителю собрания. Какой-то аристократишка стал отчитывать стоявшую в полный рост человеческую девушку, не замечая венца в ее волосах и горящих адским пламенем глаза.

Почему здесь оказался человек, почему-то никто не пожелал узнать.

Демонесса не стала тратить время на слова, резко встала на бордюр ложа и перешагнула его - в пустоту. Многие сидящие ниже повыскакивали, ожидая, что девушка упадет на их головы, но...

Длинное платье причудливым шлейфом развивалось за Сапфирой, пока она легко без крыльев спланировала на гладкую черноту того самого состава, которое еще пару минут назад преобразовывалось в реки и города мира Фенриан.

Коснувшись холодной и влажной поверхности, девушка магией поддержала себя над черными водами, не давая себе уйди под воду.

- И долго ты будешь игнорировать меня, дядя?! - Сапфира грозно прошипела, разрушая гробовую тишину зала Советов.

- Да как ты смеешь, че... - Какой-то придворный дяди, попытался остановить Сапфиру.

Но девушка была слишком измучена долгим собранием и чужими липкими взглядами.

Так что, она резко подалась вперед, преодолевая сто метров расплывчатой тенью, а когда ее снова смогли видеть, на месте простой человечки, стояла принцесса Сапфира.

Она зло ощерила длинные клыки, волосы растрепал невидимый ветер и за спиной гневно щелкнул шипастый хвост.

- Ты, видимо, дядя, так комфортно жил в последнее время, что позабыл о своем прошлом. Мне не нужен трон, но не забывай - то, что я полукровка, не дает тебе права ущемлять мои права. Я рождена принцессой, законной наследницей трона на котором ты восседаешь!

- В самом деле? Пока я жив, на трон гаргуль, никогда не сядет ублюдок демона. - Король встал с трона, большие темно-медные крылья гневно раскрылись, а руки еще помнящие тяжесть клинка, вытащили подданный слугой меч из ножен.

Сапфира почувствовала, как теряет контроль.

Ярость безумная охватило все ее существо - убийца ее матери, не побоялся бросить такие слова прямо ей в лицо, тем самым оскорбляя светлую память покойной царицы гаргуль, Дионы.

- Щссссс-аааа, - Демонесса раскрыла с шипением кожистые крылья, с которых рваными клочьями опадали сгустки туманной тьмы.

Прозрачный купол в потолке, сквозь который виднелось небо, отразил враз потемневший небосклон затянутый черными грозовыми тучами.

Глаза Сапфиры потемнели и секунду спустя, глаза заволокла черная пленка демонической трансформации.

Все тело стало вытягиваться в высоту, с шипением от боли и треском преобразовавшегося скелета, менялась фигура принцессы.

Впервые ее светлые родственники видели преобразование под демонической яростью берсерка.

Тело, наконец завершило преобразование - закованное в биохитиновый доспех, отливающий в свете факелов иссиня-черным, стояло все что угодно, но не гаргулья или демон. Наверное все сразу и от этого еще сметроноснее.

Сапифра подняла голову и ее длинные до пояса волосы, рассыпались по плечам, открывая порочно-красивое лицо, в котором выделялись блестящие и бездонные глаза.

- Прими как данность дядя - у меня два наследия, двое родителей. Я ни от одного не откажусь. Встанешь у меня на дороге и, я уничтожу тебя и, всех тех, кто в тот момент будет рядом с тобой.

Сапфира рыкнула, оглушая звериным звуком близ сидящих, а затем стрелой взмыла вверх, к потолку. Прорвавшись стремительным росчерком сквозь толстый стеклянный купол, осыпала прозрачным стеклянным крошевом всех внизу сидящих, а затем демоница исчезла в пелене проливного дождя...

В зале, молчаливыми статуями сидели гаргульи, намокшие от дождя поливавшего из разбитого в дребезги купола.

Чернота небес, словно на дворе не день, а глубокая ночь, изредка прорывалась гулкими раскатами грома и острой, слепящей линией молний...

- Ну, думаю все прошло не так плохо. - Мархат встал с кресла и стал продвигаться к выходу. Многие обернулись на смельчака и вздрогнули - капитан королевской гвардии, был тоже зол и весьма на взводе.

- Почему ты не встал на мою защиту! Для чего я тебя поставил начальником гвардии?! - Кроль вскочил с трона, гневно замахнувшись клинком.

- Поставил? Во главе гвардии? - Мархат резко остановился, а затем повернулся к королю. Его ноздри гневно дрожали, а губы ощерились. - Я служил верой и правдой покойной королеве Дионе. Дал клятву защищать ее и ее детей. Я верен королевской семье, а не убийце!

- Да как ты смеешь? - сын короля схватил прислоненный к креслу лук, мгновенно натянув стрелу.

- Молчи молокосос! - воин, резко уклонился в сторону, ловя просвистевшую в дюйме от уха стрелу. Резкое движение и чуть дрожа пестрым оперением, стрела вонзается в левое плечо возмущавшегося принца. - Вы можете обманывать простой народ, но остальные знают правду, а именно кому мы обязаны смертью самой любимой и справедливой из цариц! - Капитан стражи, резко развернулся и стремительно вышел из зала.

Спустя пару минут, Мархат стоял под навесом балкона у восточной башни.

Сильные порывы ветра швыряли ему в лицо колючие и холодные брызги. Но, он смотрел ввысь - туда, где прорывая стихию, улетела Сапфира.

- Пусть берегут тебя твои темные боги - ты давно отказалась от света, может Тьма сохранит тебя лучше?

В вышине, наполненной оглушающими раскатами молний и вымокшая до нитки, летела Сапфира. Ее крылья уже свело от яростных порывов ураганного ветра, но она упрямо не снижалась. Глотая злые слезы, девушка поклялась, что ее дядя заплатит за убийство Дионы.

Рано или поздно...


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 23. «Сфера Оберона и начало путешествия по Фенриону».

Отбечено Ya_Konopushka

Высокий утес на каменистом берегу шумно обмывало море, а горько-соленые воды "набегали" в крутые волны, разбиваясь об острые камни и разбрызгивая хлопья белоснежной пены.

На краю каменного исполина грозно, нависающего над морем и несокрушимого многие века силой яростных волн, стоял высокий мужчина. Его волосы - цвета вороньего крыла развивались на ветру и становились тяжелыми от оседающих на них соленых брызг. Мужчина раздраженно откидывал длинные влажные пряди себе на спину, чтобы спустя миг их подхватило яростными порывами воздушной стихии, разметало во все стороны.

Наверное, одинокую фигуру можно было бы принять за уставшего путника, решившего полюбоваться на море, вот только не было у людей крыльев и хвоста, а их глаза не горели темным огнем инферно.

Амморил сощурил яркие демонические глаза - всматриваясь в чистое лазурное небо, он раздраженно терпел мешающиеся волосы и раздражающие его брызги соленой влаги.

Спустя пару минут его ожидание увенчалось успехом - на горизонте показалась стремительно приближающаяся фигура, быстро летящая в его сторону. Прежде синее и безоблачное, небо заполнялось черными грозовыми тучами, и даже с такого дальнего расстояния стала заметна хлынувшая от темных туч стена дождя. Она, словно причудливый шлейф, тянулась за стремительно приближающейся то ли птицей, то ли машиной. Но вскоре возможно стало разглядеть стройные очертания девичьего тела и огромные мощные крылья.

Демонесса.

Воздушные потоки стали увеличивать свою мощь по мере приближения девушки, и вскоре Амморил был вынужден впиваться острыми когтями в каменную твердь утеса, чтобы его не унесло порывами шквального и ураганного ветра. Прижавшись животом к пока еще теплому камню, демон наблюдал всю мощь стихий, вызванных яростью сестры: день стал ночью из-за черно-синих туч, а кожу ужалили первые капли холодного, яростного проливного дождя.

Он хлынул внезапно, буквально заливая землю и вспучивая некогда спокойное море в огромные валы волн, поднимающие свои гребни на три-четыре метра над поверхностью, и красивые прозрачно-синие воды стали черными от количества воды.

Фигура демонессы - Сапфиры, была практически незаметна на фоне чернеющего неба и шквальных струй дождя. Она терялась в какофонии природной ярости и гнева, но острый глаз демона смог разглядеть зависшую в паре метров от огромных волн демонессу. Она сильно била крыльями, стараясь удержать тело и полет на одном месте.

- Сапфира! - Амморил закричал, что есть сил стараясь привлечь внимание девушки к себе.

Сапфира, не смотря на шум моря и дождя, сразу услышала брата, но не стала подлетать к утесу - сильный ветер, вызванный непогодой, мог подхватить ее потоком и швырнуть на камни или в воды бушующего моря.

Так что, демоница просто переместилась магией, оказавшись практически рядом с братом, но все еще раскрытые крылья подхватил воздушный поток и практически оторвал с поверхности. К счастью, Амморил быстро среагировал: он, цепляясь хвостом и когтями за камни, дотянулся до сестры и прижал к своему телу, обернул вокруг их тел собственные крылья.

Два демона стояли обнявшись на утесе вымокшие "до нитки".

- Постарайся успокоиться.- Амморил плотно сжимал сестру в объятьях, делясь с замершей девушкой теплом и спокойствием.

- Я давно успокоилась: пока долетела, замерзло не только мое тело, но и схлынул гнев. - Сапфира положила свою голову брату на плечо, радуясь редкой возможности: быть рядом с братом, ощущать его поддержку не только эмоционально. Поцелуй в штабе один из немногих моментов, когда Амморил не скупился на проявления таких нежных, буквально кричащих о привязанности к Сапфире чувств. Для демонов любое проявление нежности на людях может стать роковым, ведь это прекрасное оружие для врагов.

Так что, такие моменты были невероятно драгоценны и желанны, ведь наличие в душе демонов Тьмы не исключало чувств - любви, привязанности и ласк. Темный не значит злой, а чтящий бога и мораль, не всегда светлый в душе и добрый сердцем...

- Что тебя так расстроило? - Амморил ласково провел ладонью по волосам сестры.

- Трудно выделить что-то конкретное, просто навалилось все сразу: цепи Соломеи на плененном вампире, интриги дяди и грядущий рейд Люцифера в мир Альтаира; взгляды и неприязнь светлых и нежелание признавать законность моих прав... я, наверное, просто сорвалась. - Сапфира тяжело вздохнула. - Прости. Мне иногда кажется, что я не в силах остановить накал эмоций вовремя.

- Ты просто живешь на износ, не видя грани, когда надо отдохнуть, пожалеть свой организм. - Амморил понимал сестру, ведь, не смотря на их силу и мощь, они все же живые и тоже имеют предел своих возможностей.

Когда-то он, как и девушка мог сорваться из-за мелочи только потому, что вовремя не заметил собственной нервной истощенности.

- Наверное, ты прав... что ты вообще забыл на территории горгульего леса? - Демонесса только сейчас поняла, что брату не стоило находиться вне стен штаба - если кто-нибудь из светлых заметит на свой территории демона, проблем не оберешься. Спросят, к сожалению, прежде всего с нее, так как Сапфира была единственной в мире полудемоницей и своих собратьев ощущала лишь по одному колебанию в эфире, когда те пересекали грань этого мира. Закономерно возникнет вопрос, почему она не предупредила правителя гаргулий о нелегально проникнувшем в их мир порождении Бездны.

- Тебя забыл - твое возмущение светлыми дошло даже через нашу "спящую" ссылку, так что я не смог больше высидеть в штабе и решил вылететь тебе на встречу. Меня самого едва ли не "разорвало" от эха твоей ярости, и я удивляюсь, как замок гаргуль еще не дымится в руинах!

- Спасибо! Ты очень добр, я, конечно, была зла, но не настолько, чтобы устраивать геноцид собственной семье. - Сапфира чуть отклонилась в сторону и посмотрела на иссиня-черное, но тихое море. Небо затянуло бело-молочными тучами, и заморосил мелкий противный дождь.- Ты в курсе о намечающемся походе?

- Хмм. Мне уже доложили.- Амморил усмехнулся, мрачно созерцая накатывающие на утес глыбы волн. - Зачем ты все это затеяла, ведь ничего уже не изменить. Начатое кем-то противостояние, словно приливная волна, набирая свой ход, сначала отходит от берега, а затем обрушивается стремительной мощью. Мы ничего уже не изменим, только сможем подготовиться к битве. - Демон повернул голову к демонице, внимательно смотря на ее реакцию.

Сапфира только иронично скривила губы и хмыкнула:

- Верно. Только вот я хочу, чтобы в пучину утащило не только тех, кто борется на стороне предателей, но и самих инициаторов начавшегося противостояния. Тебя удовлетворит победа? Без права наказать виноватых?! - Демонесса зло сжала кулаки, раня кожу на ладонях длинными когтями.

- Я понимаю тебя. Только пожалей Альтаира и остальных, им возможно не удастся отделаться одними синяками и порезами: обязательно кто-нибудь погибнет. - Амморил сжал ладони на узких плечах сестры и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в лоб.

- Я знаю. И поверь, я первая брошусь на острие клинка, если понадобиться защитить Альтаира или его партнера и друзей. Только вот изолируя их от эпицентра всех событий, мы лишь подтолкнем к ним врагов. Чем ближе они к нам, тем больше шансов отвести смертельный вражеский удар. - Демонесса с грустью осознавала, что говорит чистую правду. Не смотря на возможность возрождаться, демоны ценили жизнь намного сильнее иных рас. Наверное, потому что знали, что ждет их за гранью, и какой ценой расплачиваются в бездне их сородичи за право снова обрести жизнь.

Бездна безжалостна и с неохотой отдаёт то, что и так принадлежит ей.

Амморил тоже понимал, насколько пустой по смыслу теперешний разговор, ибо изменить что-либо нет возможности, и придется барахтаться с тем, что они имеют, и изворачиваться змеей, чтобы обойти все ловушки.

- Думаю, стоит вернуться на базу и подготовиться к походу? - Сапфира благодарно сжала в руке ладонь брата и отошла от него.

- Да, полетели.

Мир Земля. Резиденция Темного Лорда Волан-де-Морта.

За неделю до Совета Гаргульев в мире Фенрион.

Темный Лорд восседал в высоком кресле из темно-зеленой кожи, кабинет, в котором он находился, был обставлен весьма скупо, но богато. Бледный, со страшными, буквально змеиными чертами лица, Лорд навевал ужас не только на врагов, но даже на своих подчиненных. Мужчина, некогда имевший вполне красивую по-человечески меркам внешность, изуродовал себя многочисленными темными ритуалами, и не все из них проводились правильно. Отсюда и результат - то ли зомби, то ли Лич. И все бы ничего, но ужасающая внешность дополнялась мерзким характером и невероятным, буквально бесчеловечным по силе уровнем магии, приправленым расшатанной психикой и безумием.

Волан-де-Морт отложил тонкое белое перо в сторону и встал с кресла. Его длинная мантия иссиня-черного цвета придавала и без того бледной коже нездоровый и синюшный оттенок, делая темного мага похожим на инфери. Правда, самого Лорда, занятого планами о господстве, мало заботила такая мелочь, как внешность.

- Хвост! - Крик разорвал тишину, нарушаемую только мерными ударами секундной стрелки на часах.

Тут же широкая двухстворчатая дверь распахнулась, пропуская в комнату сгорбленного от страха полноватого и низкорослого мужичка. У него было невзрачное лицо, очертаниями напоминающее моську крысы.

Названный Хвостом подобострастно согнулся почти к самому ковру кабинета и, едва ли не трясясь от страха, подошел к столу Лорда, за которым тот восседал с поистине королевской статью и величием.

- М-м-мой Л-лорд. - Маленькие глазки бесцветно-серого оттенка метались по всему помещению, словно в отчаянии их хозяин искал убежища, причем старательно не смотря в лицо красноглазому Хозяину.

- Хвост! Прекрати трястись, - Лорд резко встал из-за стола, отчего бедный слуга едва не обмочился от страха, только тонко пропищал, словно мышь. Волан-де-Морт на краткий миг остановился, бросил взгляд на съежившегося Хвоста и скривился от омерзения.

- У меня для тебя задание, ничтожество. Слушай, и не дай Салазар тебе напортачить: проберешься в Гриммуальд Плейс 12, бывший дом Сириуса Блэка, и останешься шпионить за его обитателями в своей анимагической форме. Спустя месяц я тебя призову, а до этого дня... твоей же шкуре лучше, Хвост, исполнить все в срок и с наилучшими результатами! - Лорд резко взмахнул полами темной мантии и скрылся в проеме, ведущем к библиотеке.

Хвост подобострастно откланялся скрывшейся во мраке холла спине Темного Лорда и поспешил убраться с его глаз долой...

Сам же Волан-де-Морт шел по коридорам замка и размышлял.

Из всех его подчиненных доверять ответственное задание он может лишь единицам: Малфою, Эйвери, Лестрейнджам с Беллой и, как ни странно, Снейпу. Эти маги могли не только выполнить все точно и с наилучшими результатами, но и были весьма находчивы, порой самостоятельно предлагая наилучшее решение. Остальные не стоили даже упоминания - или трусы, прогибающиеся под силу другого, или, как Хвост, шестерки. Был и совсем редкий, но довольно значимый контингент среди его пожирателей - убийцы, насильники и маньяки, которым нравится чужая боль и смерть. Если Лорду нужен палач или Пожиратель, для которого помучить жертву как чихнуть, - он знал, к кому обращаться. Они служили ему с фанатичной преданностью, и их лояльность не вызывала сомнений, возможно, потому, что Лорд позволял этим людям реализовывать свои самые гнусные потребности. Но вот для ответственных поручений они не годились, ибо все, что не связано с убийствами или пытками, теряло для них интерес, вся инициативность и находчивость словно испарялись. Белла была одной из немногих, кто сохранял тонкую грань между безумием и здравомыслием, постоянно колеблясь из одной сферы в другую.

Закономерный вопрос: зачем он послал Хвоста? Да потому, что трусость «крысы» и предателя, гарантирует его верность, а страх перед силой Лорда - выполнение...

Лорд не сомневался, что все те, на кого он может положиться предадут или сбегут сразу, как только найдут более безопасный для себя или семьи выход. К сожалению, Темный Лорд слишком долго и часто подвергал свой разум магическим ритуалам, иначе заметил бы, что сам-то не далеко ушел от многих безумных Пожирателей, о которых так недавно рассуждал. Чего удивляться желанию адекватных магов, да еще и с семьей поскорее избавиться от рабского тавро.

Волан-де-Морт зашел в библиотеку поместья. Приглушенное освещение, рассеивающееся мягким желтоватым светом, делало ее уютной. Удлиненная зала, обшитая темно-красными деревянными панелями до середины стены, дальше переходила в зону читального зала. Высокие под потолок книжные шкафы в тон панелям и высокие аркообразные окна, зашторенные оливковым тюлем и тяжелыми шторами из темно-зеленого бархата. Шторы на окнах на данный момент были распахнуты и удерживались тонкой тканью из золотой парчи с массивными кисточками до пола. А на самом полу: начищенный до зеркального блеска паркет из ольхи и укрытый мягкими коврами с черной окантовкой по краю и темно-зеленым ворсом с золотым орнаментом по центру. Они были везде одинаковые, разница была только в размере ковров - в читальне один на всю зону, и узкие длинные - вдоль стеллажей.

Стоило Лорду подойти к полкам шкафа, как над этой секцией загорался чуть мерцающий огонек, он словно светлячок плавал в воздухе и сразу затухал, стоило выйти из секции. В читальне стояли мягкие диваны и кресла с низкими стеклянными журнальными столиками.

Так что библиотека была очень красивым и уютным местом в поместье.

Темный Лорд достал с полки понравившийся фолиант, устроился поудобнее в кресле у растопленного камина и принялся читать. К сожалению, спустя пару часов его уединение было нарушено, и вовсе не Пожирателем: в густой тени, отбрасываемой от ламп в читальной зоне, сгустилась из мрака фигура девушки с крыльями. Лорд еще не заметил посетительницу, а та и не спешила выдавать свое присутствие; яростью и злобой горели звериные глаза незваной гостьи и жуткие блики бросало выжженное и светящиеся алым тавро на ее лице.

Изгнанница.

Демоница, предавшая свою расу и законы Люцифера, расплатившаяся за свою глупость отлучением от клана, расы и мира. И теперь не могущая опираться на поддержку собственного клана, да и не только, - любого демона, она вечная одиночка, и случись так, что ей понадобиться помощь – оказать-то ее будет некому.

Изменил бы Лорд свое решение о сотрудничестве, зная о ее статусе? Зная, что его союзник не могущественный демон, за плечами которого стоит целый мир Пондемонилеума, а преступница, за чьей головой охотится сам Люцифер - владыка Ада!

Вряд ли.

Темный Лорд отличался изрядной самоуверенностью и колоссальным самомнением и тщеславием. Он желал для себя самого лучшего, равным мог принять только более успешную личность или как минимум равного. Подобная позиция, когда каждый шаг может закончиться на гильотине, вряд ли стал бы залогом успешного сотрудничества с демоницей. Со всей своей безумной яростью и фанатичностью, Лорд, надо отдать ему должное, был и оставался гением среди магов своего времени и пойди он иным - более мирным путем, ему открылись бы гораздо более широкие перспективы, а за ним потянулось гораздо большее количество магических семей. И никакой Дамблдор не смог бы настроить сообщество против Волан-де-Морта, так как люди не смотря на свою стадную "глупость" и поспешность в суждениях, как правило далеки от дурости.

Увы.

Лорд выбрал иной путь и многое потерял, в том числе и собственную человечность.

Наконец-то существу в тени надоело ждать, и она вышла на свет. Лорд услышал цокот когтей по паркету и стремительно обернулся, направляя на нарушителя спокойствия палочку из тиса. Демонесса усмехнулась, злобно оголяя острые игольчатые зубы.

Волан-де-Морт сощурил свои ярко-алые глаза и тихо проворчал:

- Я понимаю, что для вашей братии маги не являются существенной угрозой, но клянусь: появишься еще раз так внезапно - и я с удовольствием проверю, насколько влияет на демонов Авада Кедавра!

- Не забывайся, маг! Я пусть и вынуждена с тобой сотрудничать, вот только мне ничего не помешает свернуть твою шею и сожрать душу.- Демоница яростно зашипела и буквально выплюнула свои угрозы Лорду в лицо, стремительно сократив расстояние между ними, перетекая по помещению тенью. Лорд даже не успел отреагировать на атаку, когда тонкие и нечеловечески сильные пальцы сомкнулись на горле Темного мага, приподнимая мужчину за шею над полом. - Ты спокоен и не боишься... зря! Твои крестражи тут же покинут свои вместилища, стоит мне поглотить твою мерзкую душонку - Бездна ненасытна и поглотит твою бессмертную душу, невзирая на ее целостность!

Вот именно после этих слов демоница с садистской радостью заметила страх в глубине глаз ее жертвы.

Чуть сжав пальцы на шее, оставляя синяки, она напрягла мышцы и швырнула мага, как тряпичную куклу, вглубь залы.

Лорда провезло спиной по паркету и затем по ковру, который, собираясь гармошкой, наконец затормозил его движение. Мантия Волан-де-Морта задралась, обнажая бледные ноги мага, а демонесса еще и добавила, пульнув в него темно-сиреневым пульсаром. Волан-де-Морт в тот момент как раз вставал и успел заметить летящий шар магии, так что маг резко откатился в сторону и мгновенно вскочил на ноги. Палочка Лорда засияла бледно салатовым светом, знаменуя заклятье Авады, но крик сзади отвлек обоих участников потасовки.

Вола-де-Морт резко развернулся на звук: оказалось, что незаметно для присутствующих в библиотеку зашел Пожиратель, он принес бумаги Лорду. Так вот, именно в него-то и угодило проклятие демоницы, отчего мужчина выронил листы исписанного пергамента, а сам, упав на пол залы, катался по нему и мучительно кричал, словно раздираемый нестерпимой болью. Темный маг даже не стремился помочь подчиненному, только с любопытством наблюдая за результатом неизвестного заклинания. Сама же виновница произошедшего, с болезненным удовольствием наблюдала, как после крика мелкий по рангу Пожиратель захрипел, а затем умер в конвульсиях и с черной пеной у рта...

Темный Лорд спокойно отвернулся от мертвого Пожирателя, только вызвав домовика приказал убрать тело и направился в читальный зал.

Демонесса тоже спокойно, уже без агрессии последовала за ним.

- Зачем ты заявилась? - Лорд присел в мягкое кресло и внимательно посмотрел на севшую напротив него нелюдь.

- Планы поменялись. Я больше не могу ждать, когда вы с Дамблдором соизволите найти то, что мне нужно. С завтрашнего дня все операции должны быть нацелены на поиск "Сферы Оберона", и не дай Тьма, ты завалишь сроки!

- Поугрожай тут еще! Я обещал помочь - так и будет, только вот и ты помни о своем обещании!

Демонесса зло сощурилась в ответ на отповедь мага, но промолчала. Она только кивнула головой.

Маг и представитель мира демонов еще долго разговаривали, но спустя пару часов демонесса была вынуждена исчезнуть восвояси.

Мир Земля. Резиденция Темного Лорда Волан-де-Морта.

День Совета Гаргуль в мире Фенрион.

В этот день ничего не предвещало перемен.

Темный Лорд восседал на троне в Приемном зале и проводил собрание пожирателей. Согласно уговору со своей союзницей, он почти все силы бросил на нахождение "Сферы".

Лорд не знал что это за артефакт и для чего он нужен, только единственное, что ему было известно, - визуальное описание: шарообразная сфера матово-серого цвета, по окружности которой должны быть светящиеся магией руны. Артефакт должен быть заключен в активированную сферу защиты, представляющую собой хаотично двигающиеся по орбите артефакта энергетические "кольца" синего цвета. Постоянно передвигаясь, они создавали магнитное поле, которое защищало объект от повреждений.

На вопрос Лорда, что именно представляет собой магия артефакта, демонесса не ответила.

Спустя почти месяц, наконец, удалось отыскать след искомого предмета, он обрывался в начале 17 века. Обнаружил его Лорд Малфой в мире магглов, оказалось, что до конца 16 века он хранился в хранилище Королевского Вневедомственного Разведывательного Управления. Затем объект исчез из хранилища и о его судьбе никому больше не известно.

Вернее было.

Демонице оказалось достаточно побывать на месте последнего пристанища артефакта, и она сразу поняла, где его искать. Словно ищейка, неделю она вела отряд магов по густым джунглям Амазонки и вывела к заброшенному храму, чья постройка датировалась едва ли не во времена майя.

Темные маги были весьма находчивы в избегании ловушек внутри храма, пока не добрались до центральной залы. Никто, даже сама демоница не ожидали встретить внутри заброшенного здания действующий орден: вышедших в главную залу магов встретили вооруженные до зубов и в балахонах монахи. Буквально за полчаса ряды Темного Лорда не досчитались около дюжины человек в соотношении к трем мертвым монахам, но как бы ни были сильны защитники, удар демонессы скосил почти треть орденцев и пару неудачников из свиты темного мага, попавших под раздачу.

Когда битва окончилась, на вершине огромной пирамиды, в центре помещения, обнаружился искомый объект, и впервые Лорд наблюдал на лице его союзницы не злобу, а предвкушение.

Сфера висела в воздухе за счет полупрозрачного, постоянно меняющегося электромагнитного поля насыщено сапфирового цвета.

Демонесса расслабилась после окончания битвы, что и стало решающим фактором ее поражения и полного уничтожения в будущем - один из защитников был сильно, смертельно ранен, но его травма позволила мужчине подняться и совершить последний в его жизни и самоубийственный поступок. Никто не заметил, что за спинами победителей стоит, пошатываясь, укутанная в балахон фигура, чьи губы беззвучно шепчут древнее заклятье: сфера засияла ослепительно-белым светом, да так, что все были вынуждены зажмуриться. Когда же резь в глазах пропала, демоница с яростью поняла, что сферы на ее законном месте больше нет.

Она резко обернулась и зашипела - в руках окровавленного монаха, еле стоящего за ними на ногах, лежал артефакт.

Все произошло очень быстро.

Миг - есть сфера, два - ее перехватывает поудобнее мерцающая фигура раненного мужчины и еще пару секунд спустя с хлопком он исчезает вместе со Сферой.

Демоница взревела раненым зверем, расшвыривая от себя слуг Лорда - она узнала магию межмирового портала и теперь нельзя отследить путь артефакта, на который было столько планов и надежд...

Лорел Миртолле, член Ордена Оберона, который издревле защищал легендарный в узких кругах артефакт: "Сфера Оберона" или "Всевидящее око": по преданиям сфера есть ничто иное как глаз Одина. Всем известно, что скандинавский бог был слеп на один глаз, и многие приписывали артефакту поистине мифические способности за его специфические магические особенности. И только Орден и несколько рас, которые непосредственно имели к сфере отношение, знали об истинных возможностях артефакта. Такими расами были демоны и вейлы - первые знали о Сфере благодаря истокам ее магии, берущей начало из самой Бездны, а вторые испокон веков были хранителями артефакта, так как магия этих светлых полуптиц-полулюдей была своего рода сдерживающим катализатором для темных сил магического объекта и гарантировала его безопасность для мира.

"Сфера Оберона" является своеобразными "вратами" в мир Бездны и, приоткрывая завесу, некоторые темные расы способны черпать от Сферы силы и магию, знания и мощь, но только демоны и вейлы знали, что в неправильных и корыстных руках она может стать полноценной "дверью" в Бездну.

Если эта сила вырвется на волю, смерть станет недосягаемой мечтой, а жизнь настоящим мучением и пыткой.

Миртолле знал, на что способна даже малая часть силы Бездны, а пришедшая за сферой демоница готова была выпустить на погибель миров древнее порождение, несущее хаос и разруху не только для мира, в котором хранится артефакт, но и многих других. Он не мог позволить такому случиться, даже если защита объекта будет стоить ему жизни.

Демоница, едва не похитившая "Всевидящее око" была легко узнаваема, так как совсем недавно Ордену принес один из чертей Люцефера свиток, в котором говорилось о демонессе из рода Скорпион, ставшей Изгнанницей для собственного мира.

Раненный мужчина сделал единственное, что мог в сложившейся ситуации: он, несмотря на риск, произнес заклятье переноса межмирового портала, который должен был выкинуть мужчину к ближайшему члену из рода Скорпион. Только оказавшись на месте, Лорел сразу понял, что мир в который его перенесло порталом не является Землей.

Держась за раненный бок с рваной раной, мужчина стал пробираться по густо заросшему лесу, оставляя за собой окровавленный след на траве и листьях. Внутренний маяк оставшийся от заклятья безошибочно вел его к демону, а сфера в руках, завернутая в собственную хламиду, поддерживала в смертельно раненном организме жизнь.

Мужчина не знал для чего Изгнаннице сфера, но теперь, когда все члены ордена, кроме него мертвы, храниться артефакт будет у демонов, а именно у рода Скорпион - так велел в письме сам Люцифер. И мужчина знал, как только сфера прейдет в руки демону, он умрет, ибо сила, что поддерживает в нем жизнь, уйдет.

Мир Фенрион.

Комнаты Альтаира.

Альтаир лежал на кровати, тяжело дыша от полученного удовольствия, а Северус обнимал его за талию, крепко прижав к собственному боку. Вампир поцеловал партнера в припухшие от поцелуев губы и прошептал:

- Прости, что я так отреагировал - мне надо было сразу понять по узам, что ты и сам был шокирован поцелуем Луи. Я надеюсь, ты простишь мне мою ревность, я голову потерял в тот момент, когда увидел тебя и вампира...

- Я понимаю, Северус. Не знаю, как бы поступил сам, будь на моем месте ты. - Альтаир устало улыбнулся и поцеловал зельевара в ответ.

- Что решила Сапфира с Массорном?

- На нем Цепи, за что его наказывать? Он ведь не виноват, но сестра жаждет линчевать того, кто это заклятье бросил. Не завидую виновнику, демоница с него кожу заживо сдерет - она ценит свободу и волю превыше жизни, и тому, кто обеспечил вампира вечным рабством, придется в десятки раз хуже. - Альтаир скривился, ему было больно даже думать о чувствах, испытываемых Луи, ибо тот, осознавая все свои поступки, не в силах был повлиять на собственное поведение! - Я не злюсь на Массорна, ему нужно помочь.

- Согласен, обещай, что отнесешься с пониманием к чувствам вампира под проклятьем, ему больно сопротивляться его принуждению, и, чтобы оградить мужчину от лишних мучений, я не хочу отталкивать его навязанные магией чувства. - Альтаиру не нравилось собственное решение, но и причинять мучительную боль от отката проклятому он не желал.

- Хорошо, и даже обещаю не ревновать, но на большее чем объятия и поцелуи даже не заикайся! - Северус прижал юношу покрепче и, перекатившись, подмял легкое тело под себя, снова лаская оголенное бедро партнера холодной рукой.

- Совсем того! Я люблю тебя, и даже в мыслях не было! - Альтаир от возмущения куснул Снейпа за губу, но тут же зализал поврежденное местечко, извиняясь.

Пара целовалась довольно долго, но не переходя на что-то большее - слишком рано вставать, и они хотели выспаться.

- Хорошо. - Северус оторвался от Альтаира первым и, мягко отстранившись, укрыл их одеялом.

- Ревнивый идиот... - Юный демон зевнул во весь рот, практически засыпая от накатившейся неги.

- Спи, альтруист...

Покои Амморила.

В комнате демона вольготно устроились: Сапфира, глава ее гарнизона - Ахерон и сам Амморил. Демоны распивали терпкую жидкость ало-черного цвета из тонких высоких бокалов.

- Хорошая кровь, выдержанная. Сколько лет этому эльфу было? - Амморил покрутил в руках бокал.

- Ммм. Пару тысяч зим... вроде. Я не заморачивался, когда ловил. - Ахерон хмыкнул и отпил из своего бокала.

- Кстати, Ахерон, оставь доверенного демона командовать войском, ты, как более или менее гуманоидный из всех моих подчиненных, пойдешь в поход со мной! - Сапфира отвлеклась от разглядывания узоров на потолке и, приподняв голову с подголовника кресла, в упор посмотрела на подавившегося от такой новости демона.

- Я? - Глава гарнизона от удивления не нашелся даже с ответом, он только открывал и закрывал рот от шока. Затем, более или менее придя в себя, он повернул голову к брату демоницы и произнес: - А как же вы, Милорд, вы лучше меня способны сохранять человеческую личину?

- У меня дела дома, да и Владыка в связи с балом задаст кучу дел, так что я не только не смогу помочь Сапфире, но меня вообще не будет в этом мире.

- Ясно.

- Ахерон, ты вздумал поперечить мне? - Сапфира сощурилась и лукаво хмыкнула, когда демон побледнел и отрицательно качнул головой с шикарной шевелюрой.

- Вот-вот...

- Ты узнала, кто повинен в модификации и проклятии вампира "Цепями Соломеи"? - Амморил все время пререканий сестры и демона прятал улыбку за краями хрустального бокала. Но память о недавнем происшествии быстро испортила ему настроение.

- Нет. Придется тебе дома навестить отца и тайно устроить чистку, в намечающейся в скором времени битве мы не можем так рисковать, оставляя предателя безнаказанным.

- Согласен, стоит прищучить его как можно скорее. - Ахерон тоже разделял мнение демоницы, он и помочь готов.

- Хорошо. Что ты надумала делать с Луи?

- А что с ним сделаешь? По крайней мере, есть хороший шанс проследить в действии модифицированные чары и найти к ним контр-заклятья.- Сапфира расстроено покачала головой - новость о модификации этого проклятия для темных была весьма тревожащей, ибо тот, кто смог его составить, поистине гений, и талант данного индивида никак не в пользу мира Тьмы.

- Да, хорошая возможность, несмотря на печальный факт самого наличия данного проклятья! - Амморил встал с кресла и поставил бокал на тонкий и низенький журнальный столик. – Пожалуй, начну подготавливаться к переходу в Пондемонелеум.

- Да я тоже пойду, надо подготовить все к походу. - Ахерон поднялся с кресла и, откланявшись Сапфире, вышел из комнаты.

- Сладких снов, сестра.

- Удачи, Амморил, даст Бездна, свидимся...

Сбором и подготовкой к походу занимались всем штабом: Химеры вытащили к выходу из пещер будущий транспорт путешественников - Песчаных драконов - ящеры, напоминающие строением тела драконов и живущих в пустынной части этого мира. Размером они были чуть выше лошадей, питались фруктами и травой. Крылья песчаников были рудиментарными и не могли нести вес существа, но благодаря потрясающим способностям в магии воздуха, они вполне могли летать. Жаль, что даже простой спуск с этих пещер выжрет половину резерва их скакунов и придется еще долго ждать его пополнения.

Виверны собирали вещи в дорогу и снабжали седельные седла сумками с провизией.

Сапфира, прилетевшая пару часов назад, развила бурную деятельность, желая наконец выступить в поход. Что-то тревожило демоницу и не давало расслабиться, всей сущностью она ощущала грядущее событие, которое изменит многое в намечающейся битве между мирами.

Амморил, как только прилетели в базу, переместился в родной мир - ему нужно было отчитаться перед Владыкой, поделиться новыми сведениями.

На рассвете нового дня с уступа вылетел отряд Песчаных драконов с всадниками, которые сидели парами на каждом ящере, исключение составляли вампиры.

Альтаир же сидел за спиной сестры, в то время как светлые предпочли компанию друзей и знакомых. Проблемы возникли только с дварфами, так как те ни в какую не соглашались садиться на высоких животных. Демонице едва удалось успокоить гномов, пригрозив запереть тех в темнице ее штаба до возвращения отряда. Поскрипев зубами, дварфы наконец согласились.

- Сапфира, расскажи об этом мире, пожалуйста. - Альтаир подергал сестру за выпавшую из прически прядку и положил подбородок на ее плечо.

Не смотря на то, что он с удовольствием поехал бы с Северусом, он согласился, что безопаснее ехать с демоницей. Сам партнер Альтаира тоже согласился с выбором Сапфиры, ибо одинокому вампиру-всаднику легче защититься, чем если он будет сдерживать силу опасаясь задеть партнера.

- Этот мир гораздо старше Земли, но раса людей малочисленна и не так развита, как в вашем мире. Уровень развития человеческих поселений остановился где-то на 17-18 веке, и гораздо более развиты магические расы, возможно в силу того, что многие могут путешествовать в другие миры и перенимают многие их идеи и технологии. Например, у людей до сих пор все удобства "на улице" и что такое водопровод они тоже не знают, в то время как у дроу и вампиров есть канализация, водоснабжение. - Сапфира охотно откликнулась на просьбу брата и стала рассказывать то, что знала об этом мире.

Она заметила, что разговору прислушиваются Малфои, едущие вместе, и Северус. Эльфы, дварфы и вампир знали все это и так, но тоже прислушивались к рассказу - интересно же, как выглядит их мир с точки зрения демона! Ахерон ехал чуть сбоку от Сапфиры, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

А Сапфира тем временем продолжила рассказ:

- Политика мира в основном сосредоточена в руках глав магических рас, а люди, занимая нейтральную позицию, все же практически не учитываются при серьезных обсуждениях Совета Семи. Это совет рас, в котором заседают правители или их заместители - семь рас, на которых держится вся экономика и структура мира Фенрион: Гаргульи, Вампиры, Эльфы и Дроу, Дварфы, Вейлы и Демоны. Последних просто не посмели не включить, демоны слишком сильная раса, и опасно нажить таких врагов.

- И все же их не привечают в этом мире? – Люциус, сидящий впереди сына и держащий в руках поводья своего животного, подгоняя песчаника сравнялся со скакуном Сапфиры и Альтаира. Драко тоже с удовольствием слушал о новом и таком интересном для него мире.

- Верно. Все же след, оставленный демонами за многие века их существования, мало где был положительным. Нельзя сказать, что данная раса - сплошь рассадник зла, нет. Просто так сложилось, что подданные Бездны предпочитают покидать свой мир либо ради Зова или как изгнанники. Есть, конечно, и кочевые демоны, которые торгуют с людьми словно джинны: за душу исполняя желания, но их настолько мало, что почти никто не обращает внимания на таких одиночек.

- Души? Зачем демону душа? - Драко первый раз за всю беседу решил прервать взрослых и уточнить непонятный для него момент.

- Слабым магически демонам или при ритуалах, душа является мощной энергетической "батарейкой", способной поддержать большую растрату манны или пополнить уровень резерва. Однако не все демоны получают души ради собственного здоровья и развития, многие торгуют ими другим демонам и расам. Так, например, очень ценится душа у Баньши и Некромантов: крикуньи питаются ею, а маги смерти применяют энергию этой материи во многих ритуалах. Некроманту проще купить душу у демона, чем самому искать подходящую, так как, несмотря на то, что некроманты могут поднять всё кладбище не особо утруждаясь, найти самому подходящую жертву с "правильной" для ритуала душой практически непосильная задача. Демоны прекрасно разбираются в психологии других рас и насквозь видят чужие пороки и прегрешения. Так что, если нужна грамотная консультация по материи, называемой "душа" - только демоны из всех рас способны профессионально ответить на любой касающийся ее вопрос. - Сапфира рассказывала все монотонно, словно читая лекцию, но это не уменьшало интереса ее аудитории.

Дальше дорога не располагала к дискуссиям - они выехали на ухабистый тракт, проложенный через Гаргульев лес, для которого утоптанная земля, посыпанная мелкой каменной крошкой, являлась верхом комфорта. Благодаря песчаникам маги, привыкшие к цивилизации XX века, не особо ощутили всех радостей - стертого об седло седалища и болей в мышцах.

Первым по тракту ехали Сапфира с братом, за ними Северус и Малфой; затем Эльфы и вампир, а замыкали своеобразный караван дварфы. Светлые, на удивление, молчали всю дорогу от штаба, да и Луи Манссорн - вампир, отличался редкой для его живого характера молчаливостью.

Вскоре тракт из леса вывел путников к границе гаргульих владений, открывая обзор на более широкий тракт, но не в пример более худший. Он изобиловал неровными ухабами, выбоинами и канавами. Где-то даже остались глубокие траншеи от повозок, разбивавшими дорогу в непогоду. И пусть дорога через лес вынудила путников ехать гуськом друг за другом, они, по крайней мере, не особо замечали неровностей на дороге. А вот на этой...

Альтаир посмотрел на открывавшийся взгляду путь и сглотнул: через поля и холмы вилась змеей вдаль дорога, настолько неровная, что было больно от одной мысли ехать по ней сутки на пролет.

Сапфира скривила красивое лицо, ей нисколько не претило ехать по таким выбоинам до самой ночи:

- Можете не пугаться дальнейшей дороги, как только станете ощущать дискомфорт, скажите мне и я наложу на вас чары амортизации.

Путники с радостью и благодарностью приняли ее предложение и двинулись вперед по тракту.

Припекавшее солнце не прибавляло комфорта, но свежесть близкого водоема и леса притупляли духоту знойного лета.

До самого вечера путники ехали верхом и изредка переговаривались на разные темы, никак не связанные с дорогой. Драко на середине пути сморило, и он, привалившись к спине отца, спокойно продрых до самого вечера. Альтаир, усевшись боком на пустыннике, читал какой-то талмуд захваченный из штаба, а Сапфира прикрыв глаза сканировала округу. Эльфы тихо переговаривались друг с другом, изредка бросая нечитаемые взгляды на демоницу и ее "свиту", а Верэль - самый старший из них, хмуро слушал чем-то недовольных дварфов.

Вампир Луи обсуждал с Северусом собственную расу, пытаясь понять какие отличия от Фенриона у расы есть в мире партнера Альтаира.

Путешествие началось.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 24. Людские земли.

Часть 1.

Ближе к закату, вереница всадников въехала в тенистую просеку из местного лесного массива. Альтаир ехал рядом с сестрой, болтая обо всем подряд и великолепно держался в седле. И не скажешь же, что парень едва ли не третий раз в своей жизни едет верхом.

Впервые бывший Гарри Поттер оценил все возможности своего тела преобразованного демоническим наследием: его организм не ныл каждой мышцей от долгого верхового путешествия, и в шее не чувствовалось напряжения, а так же, не мучила жуткая ломота в пояснице и онемение в пятой точке - обязательный спутник при долгой скачке в менее выносливом теле.

Альтаир оглянулся на Драко и его отца: Малфои похоже даже не смотря на свою выучку ездить верхом, мучились от мышечных болей. Драко так вообще: улегся грудью на холку своего ящера, чьи поводья беспрепятственно волочились по земле, а держался на песчанике только благодаря жесткому захвату ног и рук.

- Сапфира, давай сделаем привал. Клянусь, у меня скоро филейная часть станет в форме седла! - Луи пришпорил своего песчаника и догнал лениво бредущего ящера Сапфиры.

Демоница оглянулась в сторону караванной вереницы, замечая уставший вид спутников, полусонный Ахерона и откровенно говоря, злой дварфов. Единственные, кому похоже было наплевать - эльфам, эти дети природы сидели на своих скакунах так, словно недавно сели в седло.

- Да, стоит остановиться - как только будет подходящее место для привала.

/

К счастью, долго ехать не пришлось. Около километра мучились путники, пока демоница не заметила скрытую скалами полянку. Та была не видна с дороги, но для демоницы прочесывающей местность внутренним "зрением", она не стала тайной.

Когда же караван остановился на выбранном Сапфирой участке, то эльфы и дварфы спешились первыми и поспешили в заросли леса. Демонесса даже сказать этим идиотам ничего не успела, только головой покачала с досады. Ахером, да прибудет с ним благодатная Тьма, сразу отправился вслед компании.

- Идиоты. - Северус стоявший рядом с Альтаиром, помогал распрягать песчаника и чистить вспотевшую животинку, так что, несмотря на тихий возглас бывшего зельевара Хогвартса, девушка его услышала.

- Чувствую, мы еще "повеселимся" с этой компанией! - Альтаир устало выдохнул, когда смог сбросить на землю тяжелое седло. А ящер, ощутив свободу от тяжелой ноши, встряхнулся как собака всем телом и окатив брызгами грязи рядом стоящих Северуса, Альтаира и Сапфиру.

- Ах ты, скотина! - Сапфира брезгливо стерла со щеки потек грязи и прикрикнула на ящера, - Su merrrit!

Песчаник, чуть вздрогнул от грозного окрика разозленной демоницы, а затем по его шкуре прошла волнообразная вспышка темно-синего пламени и он стал абсолютно чистым.

- Эриорт! Самый нахальный и упрямый из всего стада, - Сапфира погладила морду зверя, и чуть приласкала опасливо подрагивающие ноздри. Песчаники не просто так назывались иногда еще и «карликовыми драконами» - эти смертельно опасные твари, вполне были в состоянии дышать огнем, - Альтаир не спускай своему песчанику его выходок. Пока вы друг друга не знаете, Эриорт, будет испытывать твое терпение. Так что, иногда прикрикивай на него и напоминая кто тут хозяин!

- У них у всех есть имена?- Северус настороженно посматривал на ящера партнера, который тем временем ласкаясь обхватил длинным языком запястье демоницы.

- Конечно. Песчаники невероятно умные, а если с ними найти общий язык, то за всадника жизнь отдадут. Мой - Фалиол, очень агрессивный ящер, но в то же время не раз помогал мне в путешествии: предупреждая об опасности или уводил от слепого удара в бою. - Сапфира аккуратно отцепила свое запястье от влажной хватки языка ящера и повернулась боком к зельевару. Демонесса с любовью смотрела на своего зверя, который сейчас расседланный и довольный, лениво лежал на брюхе и поедал крупные, сочные яблоки.

- Они прекрасны. Я никогда таких существ прежде не видел. - Внезапно со стороны леса их прервал спокойный и чуть тянувший гласные голос.

Альтаир сразу узнал его обладателя:

- Драко? А где Люциус? - Северус повернулся к крестнику, который подошел к группе чуть прихрамывая на левую ногу.

- Рара помогает Луи разжечь костер и набрать дров. Меня тоже пытались запрячь, да только…вот, угодил в кроличью яму. Надеюсь я вам не помешал? – Малфой-младший не показывал своей боли, но демонесса ясно видела, как неловко и боязливо парень ступает на поврежденную ногу.

- Не выдумывай Драко. Давай посмотрю, что с ногой? - Альтаир чуть улыбнулся парню, в тоже время пытаясь магией просканировать молодого волшебника.

- Спасибо.

Альтаир, улыбнулся бывшему врагу по школе и присел около него на корточки. Лодыжка у парня была чуть вывихнута и пока она еще не опухла, стоило ее вправить. Резко дернув за раненную ногу, все стоящий под крики боли Драко, услышали хруст.

- Вот и все. Я забинтую лодыжку, чтобы ты смог ходить. Но пару часов постарайся не нагружать ногу. Хорошо? – Альтаир аккуратно забинтовал заклятьем вывихнутую конечность, и отпустил ногу слизеринца.

Драко ничего не оставалось, только кивнуть головой - соглашаясь с молодым демоном. Все же рисковать остаться раненным в неизвестном мире парень не хотел.

Демоница только улыбалась, наблюдая за братом. Альтаир многое пережил в своей жизни, но этот опыт его не ожесточил. Наоборот заставил быть более дальновидным и проницательным. По-слизерински хитро было помочь Драко, ведь теперь парень более открыто будет с ним общаться.

На некоторое время возникло удобное молчание, пока Альтаир и Северус кормили песчаников, а Драко с демоницей расседлывали остальных ящеров.

Когда все звери были разгружены от своих седел и сумок, демоница повернулась к Малфою-младшему и тихо сказала:

- Думаю мне стоит сходить на охоту. Предупреди остальных.

- Хорошо. - Драко, копавшийся в седельной сумке отца, распрямил спину и тихо проговорил в спину уходящей девушки:

- Будь осторожна.

Ахерон тараном продирался через колючие кусты и низко свисающие ветки деревьев. Демон чертыхался в полголоса и на разных языках покрывал тупость светлых. Если для эльфа, лес был ласковым и знакомым - как дом, то для демона чаща ничем не отличалась от миллиона других непроходимых буреломов.

Благо, он смог плотно свернуть свои крылья и рога, а то бы изранился.

Ахерон зло пыхтя, пролазил сквозь заросшие кусты можжевельника, когда в нос ударил резкий и неприятный запах чистого и ни чем незамутненного светлого волшебства.

Тонкий след, противно пахнувшей для темного существа магией светлых, раздражал тонкий нюх, а необходимость искать невольных спутников бесила еще больше. Так что, к моменту нахождение сгинувших в чаще эльфов и дварфов, демон будет на последней стадии ярости.

Если бы не приказ, Ахерон с удовольствием бы закусил "питательными" эльфами, а из толстокожей шкуры гномов сделал бы неплохое снаряжение...

/

Вскоре тонкая нить магии вывела демона к лесному озеру. Небольшой водоем скрытый от посторонних глаз огромными каменными валунами и низко-растущими ивами, был не плохим убежищем для усталого путника.

Острый слух Ахерона уловил девчачий, счастливый визг и плеск воды.

Демон скривился от раздражения, но все же аккуратно стал приближаться на звуки эльфийской речи. Он часто смотрел себе под ноги и старался не наступить на ветку или случайно вызвать лавину мелких камешков с утеса.

В этой части леса деревья и кустарники росли не так плотно, так как почва стала более песчаной и плавно переходила в каменистую. Каждый не осторожный шаг, и вся эта насыпь съедет вниз, вызывая очень много шума.

Постепенно земля превращалась в сплошные каменные утесы и каньоны.

Демон спрыгнул со склона на поросший сочной травой берег озера.

"Б***, Тьмой клянусь: еще пару таких выкрутасов, эльфам и дварфам конец!" - Ахерон зло бухтел про себя, не желая предупреждать о "хвосте" светлых. Демон молчаливо проклинал сбежавших и планировал самые зверские пытки.

И вот раздвинув ветки плакучей ивы, Ахерон зло уставился на идиллию: на берегу возле сброшенных эльфийками шмоток, сидели мужчины, а сами эльфийки плескались в чистой озерной воде. Насколько видел демон, на девушках оставались длинные туники, что полностью снимало вопрос о том, почему они не стесняются троих дварфов и своих мужчин-сородичей.

- Вижу вам тут весело! - Демон спокойно вышел на обзор отдыхающим, все так же бесшумно ступая по песчаному берегу. В руке у него опасно поблескивал выгнутый на восточный манер, меч. Его матово-поблескивающая поверхность давала понять о смертоносной остроте клинка.

Эльфы встрепенулись, вытаскивая и свое оружие. А эльфийки повыскакивали на берег и тоже схватили клинки. Лучница быстро натянула на тетиву эльфийскую стрелу, чей кончик острого наконечника смотрел прямо в сердце бессмертного демона.

Гномы, не обладали такой стремительной реакцией, но даже они успели схватить свои топоры.

Ахерон скривился, выражая одной мимикой лица свое презрение к медлительности напротив стоящих. Если бы он пришел убивать, то давно бы пульнул темный пульсар с утеса и устроил бы мини-Армагеддон. Неужели светлые думают о нем так плохо! Он специально давал им лишнего времени, желая узнать, что те будут делать дальше.

«Глупые светлые!». Что за оружие-то хвататься сразу - убей они его (что в прочем весьма сомнительно в осуществлении) и Сапфира с Альтаиром разорвут их на Гаргулий герб! За магов и вампиров демон не мог говорить, но вот предсказать реакцию его Льеж он мог запросто.

- Прекрасная встреча, а главное такая слаженная! На ваше счастье, что на моем месте стоит не Сапфира, а то ехать бы вам в дальнейшем нашем путешествии, связанными по рукам и ногам. А то и вообще: навсегда обрести покой на этом самом берегу! В лучшем случае! - Ахером усмехнулся, скрестив мощные руки на груди; меч, повинуясь мысленному приказу демона, переместился в ножны за его спиной.

Ахерон нисколько не возмутился демонстративной агрессии светлых. Хотя бы потому, что пожелай он, и никто из присутствующих, даже не успел бы шевельнуться до того, как был бы мертв.

- Мы кажись больше не пленники, демон! - Один из гномов чуть вышел вперед и угрожающе повел из стороны в сторону огромной секирой.

- Верно. Но и не союзники, а потому не стоит наглеть и уж тем более сбегать из лагеря без сопровождения.

- Послушайте. Мы всего лишь хотели найти озеро или водоем, чтобы наполнить фляги водой и освежиться. - Лучиэль вышла вперед, показательно к остальным убирая оружие в ножны, тем самым привлекая внимание своих спутников к себе.

- Я ничего не имею против, но согласись - не красиво вот так сбегать, как сбежала ты и вся твоя компашка, даже не предупредили! - Ахерон подошел ближе к группе. Эльфы напряглись, готовясь к бою. Но демон, сразу почувствовал что-то не ладное совсем с иной стороны - взгляд зацепился за ранее не замеченную сумку, подозрительно сильно набитую. Ахерон резко пнул носком сапога вещевой мешок, отчего тот тихо брякнув, раскрыл свое нутро и из него высыпались на землю съестные припасы. - Демон сощурил глаза и поднял голову...

Только реакция Темного элементаля и нескончаемые тренировки помогли Ахерону увернуться от смертельного удара боевой секиры. Не успей демон уйти с линии огня, лишился бы своей бессмертной жизни и головушки.

Демон перекатом ушел в бок и резко вскочил на ноги, зажигая на ладони горячий пульсар, который был готов испепелить уютную полянку в безжизненный кратер.

- Asse! ler meet! - Ахерон взревел не хуже дракона и его голос разнесся по окрестностям, подгоняемый эхом от гор.

- Вам конец, глупцы! - Демон был уверен, что как бы далеко не находилась Сапфира, она его услышит. Зов был на более тонких сферах, чем могло показаться и его рык ушел не только в чащу леса, но и на тонкую эфирную планку. Так как Ахерону команду об атаке не давали, то демон опасался навредить светлым, ибо не знал, как отреагирует Сапфира. Конечно в случае угрозы жизни - он имеет право по любому защищаться, но пока есть хоть малый шанс избежать кровопролития, он избежит его.

Стоило дождаться демонессы и пусть она сама решает судьбу предателей!

Правда… зов был не совсем, корректный - не весьма цензурный. Но это было самое меньшее, что волновало сейчас Ахерона.

На самом деле, надо отдать должное эльфам: те изначально попытались остановить дварфа, прекрасно понимая, что тот навлекает на их головы смертельную опасность. Ведь демонесса вряд ли простит им такое своеволие и вполне возможно просто убьет не разбираясь.

К сожалению, эльфы не успели. После первой же попытки дварфа задеть темного, тот издал жуткий рык, и все почувствовали ментальный зов.

Сапфира чуть пригнувшись, подалась вперед всем телом. Толчок мощными ногами и краткий полет в невесомость, а затем немаленький вес демонессы всей своей тушкой падает на стоявшего у водопоя оленя. Животное даже не успело понять, что произошло, как острые клыки хищника разорвали его горло. Олень и навалившийся на него демон, упали на ровную землю поливая ее черной, артериальной кровью раненного животного.

В последний раз всхрапнув, олень умер.

А Сапфира радостно улыбнулась: ей давно не приходилось вот так, по-варварски охотиться, но как было видно на деле, навык никуда не пропал. Да и приятно взбудоражил кровь.

Связав передние и задние ноги животного с длинной обтесанной палкой, девушка взвалила ее концы себе на плечи. Благодаря удачной охоте, сегодня будет сытный и вкусный ужин.

Жаль только, что возвращать придется пешком, ведь с такой ношей лететь было неудобно.

/

Демоница чувствовала лагерь, почти рядом был и Ахерон. Видимо эльфы отошли не так далеко, как думала она изначально.

Сделав еще пару шагов Сапфира внезапно остановилась.

В ее чувствительные уши, подобно аварийной сирене вонзились посторонние звуки: тяжелое дыхание смертельно раненного существа, натужный стук его сердца с трудом качающего по венам отравленную и пахнущую темной магией кровь...

Сапфира сбросила тушу оленя на землю и осторожно стала пробираться сквозь заросли на запах темной волшбы.

Ветки раскидистого лапника надежно укрыли укутанное в порванные тряпки тело, но для искавшей демоницы это не стало преградой. Она шла на нюх. И даже не удивилась, найдя раненного и привалившегося к дереву мужчину.

Сапфира осторожно присела около раненного и стала ощупывать плоть незнакомца. Она разрывала когтями намокшую от крови ткань, а оторванной от собственной накидки лоскутком, оттирала засохшую.

Мужчина был жив, но ненадолго: слишком много было вокруг него на траве жизненной жидкости, а частое дыхание, с присвистом, наводило на мысли о заполненных кровью легких.

Демонесса встала и намочила в небольшом ручейке испачканную в крови ткань. Отжала, промокнула сухие и потрескавшиеся губы мужчины.

Незнакомец застонал и открыл тусклые от боли глаза.

-Эй! - Демонесса присела около темноволосого мужчины на корточки, убрала с груди намокшую ткань открывая широкую и рваную рану, оставленную острым клинком.

Незнакомец вздрогнул, и повернул свою голову к девушке, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

Сапфира не успела даже толком разглядеть мужчину, как он вцепился в ее руку мертвой хваткой. Зрачки раненного расширились от агонии и он тихо проговорил:

- Возьми сферу, демон. Возьми! - Внезапно незнакомец захрипел, а затем закашлялся, сплевывая на землю кровавую слюну.

Демоница поморщилась. Так и есть, легкие проткнуты сломанным ребром. И вдобавок к этому, явно сильное внутреннее кровотечение.

Мужчина снова заговорил, попытался, но так тихо и не разборчиво, что демонице пришлось нагнуться к самому его рту:

- ..Орден погиб... весь, напали толпой...демоница, предательство...из клана Скорпион... - Раненный с трудом приоткрыл окровавленными руками полы длинного плаща и вытащил из специальной сумки, матово блестящий шар. Сапфира с удивлением и шоком, узнала в чуть мерцающей темной магией Бездны сфере, Око Оберона.

- Откуда...

- Я последний хранитель... пришел из другого мира... сохрани... сферу... приказано... передать... - Незнакомец закатил глаза и захрипел, судорожно сжимая ладонь демонессы. Сапфира чертыхнулась и быстро влила в горло дымящуюся на холоде струю собственной крови из разодранного когтем запястья. Она не могла позволить мужчине уйти за грань, по крайне мере до тех пор, пока тот не даст хотя бы приблизительное описание нападавших.

- Шшш. Потерпи, я вылечу...

- Поздно. Они идут за Сферой... сохрани ее... ради всех... Прощай, Скорпион, мы - Орден, выплатили долг... - На пару секунд взгляд побледневшего мужчины стал твердым и цепким - как и прежде, но боль и приближающаяся смерть забрали его сознание в пучину агонии. Он тяжело навалился на руки девушке, сотрясаемый конвульсиями.

- Кто?! Кто из Скорпионов предатель? Можешь описать нападавшего и тех, кто был там?! - Сафпира обхватила руками голову мужчины фиксируя ее и вливая свою магию. Не позволяя умереть.

К сожалению, смертный был на грани. Она отпустила его голову себе на колени, и подхватила под лопатки, затаскивая на колени…

Внезапно кусты рядом с демонессой затрещали.

И на небольшой участок вышли: Люциус с сыном и Альтаир.

- Сапфира? – Брат демонессы удивленно выгнул бровь, разглядывая раненного мужчину на руках у сестры.

Сапфира стояла на коленях, ее руки удерживали мужчину на весу и у себя на коленях, но даже от своего места новоприбывшие видели, что из многочисленных ран до сих пор струиться кровь раненного, смешиваясь с кровью демоницы из распоротого запястья.

- Сапфира! Твоя рука! - Драко попытался ринуться к девушке, но отец придержал сына, не пуская к паре.

Демонесса понимала, что времени у Орденовца очень мало, поэтому приоткрыла ему пальцем одно веко и заглянула в разум смертного, погружаясь вместе с картинками прошлого в мутный и оглушающий поток боли...

Альтаир нахмурился, когда сестра склонилась над лицом умирающего, заглянула ему в глаза. Парень понимал, что она читает его память.

Через пару минут, тело мужчины внезапно скрутила предсмертная агония. Незнакомец забился снова в конвульсиях, это Сфера, ощущая ауру демонессы, прекратило поддерживать жизнь в своем временном хранителе и все раны, все смертельные ушибы, дали о себе знать жуткой болью и как итог - привели слабое и хрупкое тело к смерти.

Стоило мужчине хрипло выдохнуть в последний раз, как Сапфиру приподняло от земли мощной волной магии и отбросило на пару метров в кусты.

- Сестра! - Альтаир рванул в кусты боярышника, в которые так не удачно швырнуло магией демонессу.

Сама же Сапфира чуть морщась, вылезла из зарослей и посмотрела на пустую, теперь уже лишенную души оболочку: некогда смелый и сильный воин, теперь был ничем иным, как грудой костей и начинающейся вскоре разлагаться плоти.

Сапфира с мучительной болью смотрела, как отлетает душа истинного воина, до победного боровшегося с врагами и сумевшим исполнить свой долг до самого конца.

Демонесса аккуратно закрыла ладонью бездушные глаза мужчины и подхватила сферу.

- Идем! - Она поднялась на ноги и, сняв с плеча мертвеца сумку, опустила туда шар, а затем повесила ее себе через плечо.

- Сапфира, что произошло? - Альтаир на правах семьи решил разузнать о происходящих здесь событиях, хотя данный вопрос волновал всех находившихся на небольшой полянке.

- Очередные проблемы... - Сапфира не спешила рассказывать брату и магам о случившемся, как и о появлении легендарного Ока Оберона. Ее думы сейчас занимало гораздо более важные вопросы, например, как аккуратно и без лишнего шума перебросить сферу в клан. Если предатель тот, о ком думает Сапфира, то сделать все нужно быстро и без лишней шумихи. Не хватало еще предупредить предателя о наличии, столь значимого для темных дел предателя артефакте.

- Вы идете в лагерь, а я задержусь: у меня еще есть некоторые дела в лесу…

- Да, и оленя заберите. Его тушка, - Сапфира остановилась около валежника, тем самым остановив и все процессию. Она указала брату и Малфоям чуть левее позади них, - там, найдете тушку нашего будущего обеда. Вернусь через час или два. - С этими словами, демоница никого не слушая развернулась в противоположную сторону и направилась в лес.

Альтаир только головой покачал на возмущенное лицо Малфоя-старшего. Сам-то уже привык к выходкам сестры. И ее приказам.

/

Местность в которую вывела интуиция, оказалась берегом небольшого горного озера.

Встав на колени, Сапфира склонила голову к груди и стала читать напевные катрены еле разборчивым шепотом. Пока она была занята призывом Амморила, на другом берегу широкого озера вышел к эльфам Ахерон. Сапфира сама того не подозревая практически наткнулась на сбежавшую группу...

Внезапно ветер, дувший до этого тихо и спокойно, усилился. Листья и еловые ветки поднялись в воздух, кружась по спирали вокруг демоницы. Крылья раскинулись в стороны, а под коленями, стоявшей на земле демонессы - прямо на сырой от близкорасположенной воды земли, раскинулся ритуальный рисунок призыва демонической сущности.

Удар крыльями, и Сапфира плавно взлетела над гексаграммой раскинувшей свой огненный рисунок почти на три метра по окружности.

Спустя миг ветер утих, но на месте ранее расположенного знака, - на выжженной земле, стоял злющий, как сто чертей Амморил.

- Сапфира? - Ищейка клана Скорпион нахмурился. Зная сестру, он предполагал, что для вызова должны быть действительно веские основания, раз сестра выдернула его так резко и весьма болезненно.

- Амморил. Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя отвлекла, но дело не терпит отлагательств. - С последними словами, Сапфира показала брату сумку, которая была приоткрыта и часть сферы отчетливо виделась для обзора.

- Это то, о чем я думаю? - Демон перешагнул линии гексаграммы и аккуратно погладил теплую поверхность сферы.

- Весь Орден призванный охранять его, положил свои головы в обмен на сохранность артефакта. Чудом выжил лишь один и то, его спасла сама Сфера. Изгнанница заручилась поддержкой Темных магов того мира, в котором хранилась сфера и они напали на Орден целой толпой. - Сапфира чуть отстранив руку брата закрыла сумку и передала ее Амморилу.

- Хм. Князю не понравиться такой расклад. Что за мир? - Амморил перекинул ремень сумки через плечо и спрятал ее в недрах своих сложенных крыльев.

Пару секунд он ждал ответа, но так и не дождался.

Подняв голову, демон внимательно взглянул в глаза сестры. Они были печальны и таили столько горечи, что казалось Амморил смог бы почувствовать вкус ее боли. Догадка была не только шокирующая, но и весьма болезненна.

- Только не мир Альтаира!

- Его. Боюсь, маги подписали своему миру смертный приговор. Князь не станет искать виноватых, просто сотрет с лица земли если не город, то пол мир точно! - Демонесса понимала, о чем говорила. Ведь истории рода человеческого во всех мира сказывали разное о демонах, но всегда их пришествие вело мир к гибели. Прорыв Инферно, а за ним и приход самого Князя Ада, как правило последнее, что видит этот самый мир. Перед тем как рухнуть в небытие.

- Я ничего не смогу сделать, Сапфира. Как бы я не был близок к Князю, я - простой слуга Его Темнейшества и не могу влиять на его решения. Да, если честно никто не сможет.

- Я знаю... Думаю, пока не стоит говорить о грядущем магам и Альтаиру. Может еще обойдется, а вот ты отправляйся домой и сохрани Сферу.

- Да. Думаю, так будет лучше. - Амморил чуть улыбнулся сестре и исчез, растворяясь в темном пламене межпространственного перехода.

- Удачи, брат.

/

Демонеса была почти у лагеря, когда по тонкой планке Эфира, разнесся демонический вой. Сапфира узнала его сразу - Ахерон.

Резкий рывок перехода по натянувшейся как тетива связи, и он привел демонессу на берег уже знакомого озера, только с другой стороны.

Глазам предстала интересная картина: Ахерон стоял на выступе, скрестив руки на груди. И только демонесса видела свернутые в жестком контроле, и готовые на боевую защиту, щиты демона. Чуть впереди, приготовились к атаке дварфы, а позади них замерли эльфы.

- Что тут происходит? - голос Сапифры был тихим и ровным, вот только мало кто мог усомниться в том, что демонесса не в ярости. Она была в ярости. И еще в какой, ведь долгожданная надежда на отдых канула в Бездну!

- Дварфы напали. Эльфы собрали вещички - видимо надеясь сбежать. - Ахерон поспешил разъяснить суть происходящего, пока демонесса не дошла до кондиции убийства.

- Сбежать? Плохая мысль, особенно если принять во внимание то, что на вас мои поисковые чары. Я бы вас все равно нашла, вот только разговор был бы другим. Если вы так жаждете путешествовать в магических путах, словно мумии - я вам это могу устроить! - Сапфира мрачно усмехнулась и не дав светлым даже обдумать ее речь, обвила их тела тонкой, но прочной нитью. Эльфы еще как-то удержали равновесие, а вот гномы рухнули на землю, как мешки с картошкой!

- Ахерон!

- Да?

- В лагерь. Альтаир должен был с Малфоями притащить тушку пойманного мной оленя. - Сапфира взмахнул рукой, заставив обвитых путами пленников плыть по воздуху вслед демонам.

Сапфира ехала первой в веренице каравана. Она сидела на своем ящере, чуть ссутулившись и борясь с жуткой сонливостью, не помогал бороться с ней и противный моросящий дождь. День стремился к вечеру и вскоре путники должны были достичь первого на их пути города, который принадлежал человеческим землям.

После сытного обеда, демонесса не рискнула оставаться на том месте, где совсем недавно побывала сфера Оберона. Отследить ее ауру магии конечно очень сложно, но лучше не рисковать.

Так что, караван их небольшой процессии выдвинулся уже почти к закату, хотя солнце скрылось еще в обед под противными свинцовыми тучами.

Вскоре покажется людской город, в котором и решили остановиться на ночь.

Так как люди этого мира были прекрасно осведомлены о наличии разумных волшебных рас, более того в город людей не раз приезжали процессии от разных представителей волшебного мира, то проблем могущих возникнуть в мире Альтаира путники должны избежать. Но Сапфира не рассчитывала на это - удача Альтаира и ее самой, как-то не способствовало мирным путешествиям.

Чем ближе был караван к городу, тем сильнее портилась погода и небо затянулось белым маревом с нескончаемым мелким дождиком. Песчаник Сапфиры лениво переставлял лапы, похоже тоже спя на ходу.

Город людей был весьма отличен от привычного.

Слишком скучные строения и нет ярких красок. О дороге можно забыть – тракт самая современная и хорошая дорога этого мира.

Устройство городской жизни напоминало помесь города и деревни.

Сапфира привыкшая к миру Альтаира и познавшая блага современной цивилизации (хотя у волшебников Земли она была не настолько ярко выражена, как у магглов), подобный примитив вызывал раздражение. Хорошо хоть магия способна была заменить многое, в том числе и отсутствие нормального душа и санузла.

Стоило процессии въехать в черту города, как новоприбывшие ощутили всю гамму ощущений: настороженные и любопытные взгляды местных, оценивающие и не заметные - охранников.

Хорошо хоть, что песчаники равнодушно перебирали когтистыми лапами, а иначе проблем было бы не расхлебаешь! Внушительные и угрожающие морды ящеров, иногда ощеривались на неосторожных горожан, которые слишком близко приближались к оседланному всадником зверю.

Альтаир, впервые оказавшись в совершенно новом ему мире, крутил головой во все стороны, стараясь разглядеть все подряд. Северус и Малфои тоже с любопытством смотрели на мимо проходящих людей и нелюдей, но вели себя более сдержано и не так открыто пялились, как молодой демон. Вот, мимо каравана прошел представитель дроу - высокий мужчина, со странной серо-стального цвета кожей, словно припорошенной пеплом. Мужчина прошел чуть левее, огибая караван и стало видно, что у него волосы цвета лунного света. То есть, отливали они чистой, снежной белизной или серебром под тусклым светом пасмурного неба. Если бы не этот оттенок, то дроу можно было бы посчитать седым.

Одет был темный эльф: в кожаные брюки, короткую безрукавку с нашитыми кармашками для металлических сюррекенов и, по верх нее - в длинный плащ, подбитый с изнанки тонким стального цвета мехом. На ногах, были высокие и странного покроя сапоги, сшитые словно из тонкой кожи неизвестного пресмыкающегося. Или иного животного имеющего чешую, ибо при ходьбе их поверхность имела четкий рисунок.

- Вау! Дроу! - Альтаир восхищенно проводил взглядом темного эльфа и даже оглянулся ему в след. И схлопотал подзатыльник от сварливого и ревнивого партнера.

Сапфира, обратившая внимание на высказывание брата, уловила момент, когда обернулся назад и дроу. Темные эльфы обладали очень острым слухом, так что мужчина видимо решил посмотреть на того самоубийцу, который так не сдержанно отзывается о нем. И именно в тот самый момент, когда Северус отвесил Альтаиру затрещину! Губы темного эльфа растянулись в улыбке, а затем он и Сапфира столкнулись взглядами - в черные и по-демонически "глубокие" Сапфирины, вперился острый и ало-малиновый взгляд дроу. Сразу поняв, что возглавляющая караван - демонесса, дроу поклонился и отвернувшись, поспешил отправился по своим делам.

Сапфира лишь усмехнулась. Темные расы всегда относились друг к другу лояльно и с теплотой. Что не всегда можно сказать о светлых.

Вскоре показалась корчма "У лесника". Путники решили больше не шастать по городу, а остановиться в ней. Завтра с утра стоило накупит на рынке провизии и необходимой утвари для похода, а затем отправиться дальше. Чем дольше они будут торчать в городе, тем больше вероятности загреметь в неприятную историю. Как правило, стража в любом из миров особо не утруждает себя разборками с нарушителями правопорядка: сначала арестуют, посадят на пару суток в карцер, а затем только соизволят прояснить ситуацию.

Сапфира меньше всего желала подобных проблем.

Как оказалось, таверна не просто так имела свободные места и была расположена на самом удобном от тракта месте. Цены в ней были в два, а то и в три раза выше, чем в той же кабацкой - "Рыло кабана", что находилась за пару кварталов севернее.

Сапфира чертыхнулась с досады, но сгонять уже расположившихся путников не стала.

Так что, для экономии золотых и безопасности девушки расположились вместе. А мужчины взяли на всю свою компанию две отдельных комнаты. Кому-то придется спать на полу, но лучше так, чем в случаи тревоги бегать по всем комнатам и собирать народ.

/

На ужин, спустились всей компанией, заняв самый дальний столик. Демоны настояли на том, чтобы сидеть спиной к выходу и в случаи атаки их дислокация спасет многим из спутников жизни.

Наевшиеся до отвала, путники наконец-то разбрелись по своим комнатам. Завтра предстояло самое трудное: пережить день в городе людей и не огрести проблем, а затем без приключений покинуть его.


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 24. Людские земли. Часть 2.

Ранним утром следующего дня, первой проснулась Сапфира и раздраженно сощурилась, пытаясь избежать настырных лучиков солнца. К сожалению, сон пропал - и даже накрывшись с головой одеялом, не удалось заснуть.

С тихим шипением, демонесса откинула одеяло, полежала еще пару минут, бездумно пялясь в потолок и, наконец, заставила себя встать с теплой кровати. Для темной сущности Сапфиры самым пиком активности была ночь, а для светлой - день. Но в последние дни демонессе приходилось туго, ибо в дневные часы она бодрствовала, так что балансы темной и светлой стороны сместились. Демоническая сущность бунтовала против такой явной "дискриминации" и заставляла девушку быть раздраженной, злой и даже более жестокой, чем обычно. Она была на грани - стоило только дать толчок, чтобы пролилась кровь.

Сапфира редко ощущала такое непреодолимое желание в разрушении, обычно она балансировала на золотой середине, но сегодня, казалось, только стало хуже.

Тяжко вздохнув, демонесса заставила себя встать и отправиться доделывать отложенные ранее, при приезде в город, дела.

Спустившись в зал - к хозяину и пошипев на нерасторопных служанок, чтобы те заставили конюха притащить бадью воды, она еще более раздраженной вернулась в комнату. Слуги ни в какую не хотели тащить бадью наверх, в комнаты постоялицы. Уговоры, к сожалению, не помогли. Тем более, что Сапфире было глубоко плевать на ледяную воду, а именно этот фактор и являлся главным подспорьем в лени прислуги. Но разозленную плохим самочувствием девушку мало волновали такие нюансы, она легко исправляла такую ерунду магией.

Хозяин, видимо чувствуя не самый благодушный настрой посетительницы, быстро организовал требуемое и даже не взял ни копейки, а подумав, еще и бесплатно обещал накормить завтраком «столь чудесную деву». Знал бы хозяин, что дева – демон, по другому бы «запел».

Когда служанки ушли, притащив вслед за двумя конюхами (тащившими лохань) ведра с водой, демоница заперла дверь и одним движением правой руки разогрела холодную воду чуть ли не до кипятка. И с наслаждением окунулась в исходящую паром воду, а из вещевого мешка извлекла пару кусочков прессованного мыла с травами, и бутылочку с лавандовым шампунем.

Не смотря на все блага цивилизации в мире Альтаира, демоница предпочитала колодезную воду, водопроводной и натуральные средства, сплошной химии.

Теперь, в этом мире, привычных удобств цивилизации конечно не было, но ощущения натуральных тканей и ингредиентов, почти сглаживали эффект и разницу миров…

Вымывшись, Сапфира завернулась в полотенце прихваченное с собой еще из мира брата и решила заняться стиркой. Скинув пропыленные в пути тряпки в отдельную миску , по мановению руки в недавно чистую от мыла воду, с шумом свалился куль грязного белья, а затем по воле магического заклятья, стал сам стираться. Сапфира очищала только свои вещи, не считая нужным стирать за других. Еще не хватало, эльфиек обслуживать, они и сами должны были бы озаботиться этим еще вчера!

После тридцати минут интенсивной стирки, белье выпорхнуло из чана и само стало отжиматься. Демоница очистила магией воду от мыла и грязи, а затем прополоскала вещи. Спустя еще десять минут, заклятье сушки оставило на постели демоницы чистые и сухие вещи.

Надевать их она конечно не стала, засунула обратно в вещь-мешок, а одела другое белье. Более чистое, чем постиранное, но уже не единожды пропылившееся на дороге. Скоро им предстоит почти недельный путь до следующего города и чистую одежду стоит поберечь и не занашивать. Она одела кожаные штаны черного цвета и белую из батиста рубашку, с длинным рукавами и воротом стойкой, а сверху накинула черную кожаную куртку.

Вещи, благодаря магии, были конечно чище, чем могли бы быть в дороге, но гораздо лучше простых путников.

Из мира Альтаира - не удержавшись, она накупила единственных вещей в свой скудный гардероб, которые не променяет ни за что на свете - женское белье.

Вот уж, что поистине оценила демоница в эпохе двадцать первого века. Тонкое кружево и нежнейший шелк, шифон и хлопок. Удобные корсеты и лифы. Не чета средневековым дамским туалетам, где одни...хм нижние штаны чего стоят – кружевное, из толстой ткани, нечто до колен - то ли шорты, то ли обрезанные бриджи. Ни удобства, ни красоты. Ну разве что зимой, хотя ткани и натуральные, красоты в них ни на дюйм, даже вышивки не помогали. Так что, Сапфира с удовольствием прикупила в мире Альтаира десяток или другой тончайшего комплекта белья.

К счастью, для впечатлительных светлых эльфиек, они еще не видели этот "срам". Сапфира хмыкнула, представляя глаза местных мужчин, пожелай она их соблазнить: их шок на легкое кружево и тончайший гипюр, едва прикрывающий кожу; и ее пакостная натура весьма довольно потирала лапки. В какой-то мере, она была свободна в выборе партнеров словно кошка. Если ей что-то нравилась, брала без зазрения совести - будь это вещь или симпатичный смертный, дроу, эльф...за долгую жизнь всякое было. Даже орк.

Демонесса до сих пор удивляется себе, и как умудрилась соблазнить орка. Ведь в том мире, где обитал данный представитель этой многочисленной и злобной расы, ее любовник был даже по меркам демонов, красавцем: два метра ростом, с серо-бронзовой кожей и огромными, обтянутыми перевитыми венами, мускулами. А еще невероятные, желто-кошачьи глаза.

Не говоря уже о роскошной косище из черного, жесткого волоса спускающиеся до самого пояса. Голос хриплый, басовитый. Он был ярлом (Главой клана) и поэтому его череп до затылка был гладко выбрит, покрыт сплошной рунной татуировкой племени.

Обычно орки, не отличаются ни умом, ни шармом. Но в данном мире, то ли с кем-то раса ассимилировалась, то ли, сам мир их изменил, но они выглядели совсем иначе, чем в других мирах и Сапфира не смогла отказать себе в желании "познакомиться" с понравившимся ярлом.

Это был, захватывающий дух опыт, Сургон - так звали орка, по силе мало уступал демону и, демоница пообещала себе, что если окажется снова в том мере и не будет связана партнерством, то снова встретится с любовником. И плевать ей было, даже если тот будет женат. Орчанки тяжелы на руку и даже мужья иногда побаиваются их, но для Высшего демона… она не угроза, да и было чем привлечь сапфире орка, как ни как, сексуальная красота у всех демонов запредельна.

Оставался закономерный вопрос, почему она вспомнила об этом только сейчас. А все дело было в смертном маге и друге партнера Альтаира - Люциусе Малфое. Интерес к ней у Люциуса понятен: не страшила, сильная магией и даже имеет не малый вес среди волшебных народов.

Но демонесса не спешила отвечать на ухаживания мага. Одно дело соблазнить на "один раз" незнакомца, и совсем другое дело, того, кто разделяет с тобой долгий путь и пищу у костра. Зародись вместо любви- ненависть и поход для всех станет адом, не говоря уже, что каждый миг придется "иметь глаза на затылке" ожидая предательского удара в спину. Да и смертность мужчины тормозило демонессу, так как слишком хрупко было его тело, впечатлительна душа. А еще, покоя не давал вампир проклятый кем-то. Так что, при таких интригах, даже думать не стоило о любовных амурах, ведь были вещи и поважнее. Ей очень не нравилась такая активность неизвестного "родственника", а Люцифер и так свирепствовал и еще один прорыв, вызовет глобальную "ходку" демонов всех уровней, по многочисленным мирам. Этого допустить нельзя, так как за Высшими потянуться и тупые Низшие, чья главная цель, у единственной извилины - жрать. Жрать магию, плоть и души. Обычные демоны, чей разум порой едва достигает развития самого тупого и неполноценно развитого смертного, могут существенно осложнить жизнь как самим жертвам, так и сюзеренам, призванным сдерживать их. В мире Пондемонилеума царила одна сила - власть, будь то магическая или завоеванная долгими битвами, многочисленными душами в рабстве.

Проблем от таких "прорывов" будет больше, чем пользы. Особенно у армии Князя.

Раздумья девушки прервал стук в дверь.

Сапфира встала к двери так, чтобы часть ее тела прикрывала косяк. Она отвела одну руку за спину, пряча в кулаке полыхающий черным пламенем фаербол, а другой сняла защелку и открыла дверь.

Со скрипом, тяжелая дубовая дверь открылась и в недрах полутемного коридора показалась не проспавшаяся рожа хозяина. Тот зевнул, показывая поморщившейся демонице полный рот прогнивших зубов и проворчал заспанным голосом:

- Мисс. Вам передано, что у Вас назначена встреча, у пристани. Срочно,- хозяин приторно улыбнулся, явно желая получить за свою расторопность пару кругляшек "желтого металла."

- Кто просил? Когда? - Демонесса нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить не видела ли вчера знакомых.

- Дроу.

- Кто?! Дроу... - Сапфира едва не потеряла контроль над фаерболлом от изумления. С какого перепугу ей назначает встречу дроу? Знакомых в их братии, за долгую жизнь в этом мире она не имела, всегда была одиночкой, - как он выглядел?

- Откуда мне знать! Что дроу, что их недруги - эльфы, все на одну рожу! - Хозяин злобно фыркнул и неприязненно покосился за спину демонессы. Сапфире не было нужды оборачиваться, догадывалась, что это эльфийки наконец-то проснулись.

- Ты бы поаккуратнее с выраженьями, смерд. Так и головушки лишиться не долго - за оскорбления-то! - Демонесса сощурила свои яркие глазищи и демонстративно показала владельцу харчевни и постоялого двора, удлинившийся по змеиному зрачок. Тот сразу как то растерял весь свой пыл и запоздало осознал, что стоящая перед ним девушка одна из приезжих в город нелюдей. А все расы без исключения недолюбливали людей, порой даже ненавидели. Поспешно откланявшись, хозяин почти бегом намерился убраться с глаз долой от опасности. К счастью, для несведущих среди людей обывателей и крестьян, определить без ярко выраженных черт, «кто есть кто» среди многочисленных рас, практически не реально. А вот магу, которых учат и Расовой истории, Охотнику или крупному чиновнику, как раз плюнуть.

Сапфира фыркнула и злобно захлопнула дверь в комнату.

Она не особо обращала внимания на эльфиек, только черканула записку брату на разваливающимся от дряхлости столе и схватив со стула плащ, вышла за дверь.

Проходя мимо комнаты- в которой остановился Альтаир, швырнула под дверь аккуратно свернутый листок и стремительно направилась из корчмы в сторону пирса.

Утро было еще прохладным и слава Тьме, почти малолюдным.

В этом мире раса людей по менталитету и быту, напоминала позднее средневековье и многое присущее этой эпохе, Сапфира бы с радостью исключила. Такие вещи например, как выливающиеся помои из окон домов и вонючие улочки, с непроходимыми от воров и убийц переулками…

Быстро продвигаясь на запах влаги от реки, девушка старалась не прикасаться к вечно не спящим бродягам.

Пирс встретил демоницу оглушающей тишиной и запахом тухлой рыбы. Прилавки, пока еще девственно чистые, ближе к полудню будут завалены разными товарами со всех уголков этого мира, а может попадутся, если поискать, безделушки и с иного.

Так, пару веков, один недотепа купил «Глаз Гора», невероятно невзрачную подвеску, но в руках вора дающую непомерную удачу. Но только для воров, а для людей не связанных с этим темным и прибыльным ремеслом, она становилась полной противоположностью. Несчастному удалось тридцать раз, за неделю оказаться на волосок от смерти. Обычно, такими проделками любят заниматься мелкие бесы… Вот так вот.

На таких площадях, близ порта, обычно торговали купцы разных рас: дроу - зельями и оружием, а изредка за очень хорошие деньги и грибной настойкой, которая сваливала в горячечный пьяный бред даже демонов; гномы (дварфы) - доспехами и оружием; эльфы - оберегами и травами; маги - амулетами для людей и свитками с одноразовыми заклятьями, изредка зельями; оборотни - собственным мехом, клыками и слюной, использующейся магами при ритуалах; вампиры - наемническими услугами, как телохранители или убийцы. Изредка попадались орки, обычно они нанимались в караваны охранниками; и почти никогда не встретить в городах демонов и гаргуль.

В истинной ипостаси.

И если светлые, считали ниже собственного достоинства заниматься торговлей в открытую, а не через посредников, то дети Инферно не имели ничего путного, что могло бы понадобиться смертным и другим расам. Наоборот, с радостью присваивали себе всё, начиная от вещей и заканчивая душами. Да и проблематично демону заявиться в какой-либо мир не по зову.

Так что, вскоре здесь будет весело, ибо где толпы народа, там обязательно будут драки и перебранки.

Наконец-то, Сапфира дошла до самого пирса и теперь осталось найти дроу или "попасться" в ловушку.

Ей не пришлось долго искать. За поворотом, подпирая покосившуюся стену хлипкого домишки, спокойно начищая кривой кинжал, сидел дроу. Демонесса сразу узнала того самого дроу, которого их караван повстречал при въезде в город.

- Ты искал меня? - демонеса прищурилась и на долю мгновения ее зрачок изменился, став узким как у змеи.

Шунг давно жил в людском городе - почти пол года и уже собирался уезжать. Но провиденье распорядилось иначе: сдавая верительные грамоты на въезд в город, дроу заметил въезжающий в него караван. И все бы было ничего, если бы Шунг не встретился глазами с одной из девушек в караване. Ее глаза на первый взгляд ничем не отличались от человеческих, но будь благословенна Ллос - паучья богиня дроу, что наградила своих детей недюжинными силами в магии и интуиции - для него стало сразу ясно, что она демон.

Что делал в их мире, представитель столь закрытой и непредсказуемой расы?

К тому же волосы предполагаемой демонессы, были чернея ночи, что присуще гаргульям, но ни как не адовым тварям.

Дроу едва не задохнулся от запаха силы и темной магии, что шлейфом тянулась за проехавшим караваном. И в нем оказалось еще темные, как минимум по два представителя, при чем запах вампира не смог перебить даже ядреный шлейф порочной, изобилующей некромагии, магией демона.

Шунг едва шею не вывернул себе, когда заметил еще одного демона, совсем еще юного и явно родственника демонессы.

Не будь дроу тем кто он есть, давно бы настучал куда надо о прорыве, но их раса и сама не отличалась благовоспитанностью и добродетелью ко всему живому. Так что он решил попытать счастье и найти среди этого каравана место и себе.

Цель у дроу была проста: собрать как можно больше данных для разведки и потом, предъявить их королеве. За последние года, в Фенрионе стало твориться не пойми что и проклятые, забытые веками участки планеты, плодили невиданных тварей. Стали замечать подвергнутых странным заклятьям представителей власти у различных рас. А теперь еще и демоны, что стали посещать этот мир, словно как к себе домой…

Путешествие Шунга - сына советника при королевском дворе дроу, началось два года назад и те странности, что он успел заметить в мире, их было достаточно, чтобы забить тревогу.

Единственная раса которая всегда, даже не находясь в эпицентре, о всех и обо всем знает была практически неуловима. Найти демона в мире, так же тяжело, как иголку в стоге сена - возможно, но почти не реально.

И тут такая удача!

Конечно за информацию придется заплатить, но дроу подготовился еще тогда, когда решил найти представителя расы демонов. Он пару суток проводил для Ллос кровавые ритуалы, принося богини в дар плоть и магию пленников.

За удачу надо тоже платить.

Насытившись, Паучья королева была так довольна, что заключила в ловушку души умерших в муках жертв. Именно эти души и были платой демону за помощь и информацию.

Такие вылазки с целью собирания разведданных, были весьма популярны у дроу и вампиров. Как расы, не любящие прямых столкновений они предпочитали действовать из тени или вовсе, всадив кинжал в спину. И если вампиры при всей своей силе мертвого тела, были достаточно сильны чтобы рисковать своей шкурой понапрасну, то дроу прекрасно владея телом и оружием, все же были смертны. Да и рождаемость у эльфов и дроу была настолько слабая, что каждый ребенок, оберегался как самое ценное сокровище, а еще дроу воспитывали детей более жестко, чем светлые. Едва ребенок достигал подросткового возраста и его приобщали к военным, магическим и ритуальным наукам.

Так что, сейчас мужчина стоял около доков и мучительно, стараясь дышать через раз, ждал демоницу. Человеческие города были вонючими и грязными, а особенно близ порта, где дух сшибал кислый запах протухших помоев, выливаемых матросами и хозяевами харчевен, а так же одуряющий запах свежей и протухшей рыбы.

На пирсе в этот ранний час было пусто, изредка слышались пьяные разглагольствования матросов, ночевавших прямо на снастях сваленных на пирсе для просушки. А так же, бормотание тех, кто не смог ночью в силу залитого в организм спиртного, добраться до дома или выйти из кабака на своих двоих.

Стены, для слуха дроу, не представляли собой преград и он слышал почти всё. От раздумий дроу отвлек холодный и чуть презрительный голос:

- Ты искал меня?

Дроу обернулся на голос и совершенно не обращая внимания на демонстрацию сущности девушкой, чуть поклонился.

Сапфира была приятно удивлена самообладанием дроу, ведь тот и глазом не моргнул, когда заметил ее демоническую суть. Она позволила свободно хлынуть в мир своей темной ауре и полностью изменила глаза.

- Здравствуй! - Мужчина отошел от нагромождения бочек, на которые опирался ранее и медленно подошел к демонице.

Сапфира внимательно смотрела в глаза неизвестному ей дроу и думала - по какой причине тот мог пожелать встретиться с ней в столь безлюдный утренний час.

- Говори чего хотел и мы разойдемся! - Девушка не могла больше ждать пока темный эльф соизволит сообщить ей о причине встречи, вскоре ее спутники начнут новый день и ее отсутствие вызовет много ненужных вопросов.

Дроу чуть нахмурился и недовольно стал рассказывать:

- Около десяти лет назад, правитель нашей расы, стал замечать тревожный рост преступлений в человеческих поселениях и так как мы граничим с одним из городов, стало необходимым провести разведку и узнать в чем дело. Для нас стало полной неожиданностью, что в миру стали замечать выходцев Инферно и не смотря на то, что казалось ничего худого демоны не делали, это обеспокоило не только нашего правителя. Спустя год, создали отряды рейнджеров - дроу, которые производили развед-операции, негласно докладывали об обстановке, - Шунг говорил казалось вполне равнодушно, но демоница видела его нервозность. Если честно, то понять темного тоже было возможно: слишком эльфы дорожат шатким равновесием среди рас и надо быть идиотом, чтобы начать войну долгожителю, чья раса едва раз с двести лет способна родить ребенка на семью.

Тем временем мужчина продолжил:

- Многие из рейнджеров погибли ради ценной информации и одна весьма существенная деталь, думаю тебя заинтересует дитя Тьмы. - Дроу оглянулся по сторонам и протянул Сапфире свернутый в цилиндр пергамент.

Заинтригованная демоница открыла сверток и то, что предстало перед ее глазами, едва ли претендовало на информацию. Это была бомба замедленного действия! Стараясь не выдать дроу, на сколько важна для нее информация, она свернула документ и аккуратно убрала себе за пазуху.

- Что ты хочешь за ценное сообщение? - Сапфира едва сдерживалась, чтобы открыть документ снова, но уже в одиночестве и удостовериться, что зрение ее не обмануло.

- Позвольте мне закончить мое путешествие совместно с вами, до тех пор, пока нам по пути. Одинокому путешественнику долго не протянуть на трактах и лесных дорогах, но группа или караван вполне сможет отбиться от разбойников. К тому же, я неплохо подготовлен и не стану обузой каравану, - дроу совсем не навязывался демонице, но Сапфира чувствовала, что мотив темного эльфа совсем иной и дело не в разбойниках, а в гораздо более весомой причине.

Но несмотря на подозрения, девушка чувствовала, что дроу можно доверять.

- Как ты смог распознать изначально мою сущность? - Сапфира решила прояснить для себя несколько деталей и только судить по ответам дроу, согласиться или отказать темному о совместном путешествии.

- Демоны редкие посетители в нашем мире, но в хрониках пару раз были упомянуты подобные случаи. - Дроу промолчал о том, что авторы древних фолиантов по-разному отзывались о детях Инферно, но в одном они сходились во мнении: демоны опасны и заключать с ними сделки бесполезно, всегда выиграет дитя Ада. Но для некоторых рас такой союз очень выгоден, хотя бы тем, что результат сделки с лихвой окупал его риски. Вампиры, Орки и дроу одни из тех, кто часто заключал контракты.

- И тебе не любопытно, что мне понадобилось в верхнем мире? - Демонесса с интересом разглядывала дроу, она впервые имела как-либо контакты с темным эльфом, и ей было очень любопытно.

Дроу же на слова Сапфиры ответил, хотя ее пристальное внимание явно приносило темному дискомфорт:

- Я не знаю в чем Ваша цель в этом мире, да еще и в компании юного демоненка - мне это не интересно. Я предлагаю помощь в освоении этого мира, на ваше общество и защиту. - Дроу внимательно смотрел на Сапфиру, явно не лукавя.

Сама же демоница нахмурилась, дроу не понимал, что она не просто демон, но наполовину гаргулья. Впрочем говорить об этом не стоит, так как светлые не все знают о ее близких "отношениях" с демонами. И если Совет смирился (он в курсе ее Зова) о наличии в мире мини армии демонов, то другие расы и многие из народа Гаргуль, могут объявить бунт. Вкупе с дядиным самодурством, ей хватало проблем.

- Хорошо, - Демоница подошла вплотную к дроу и наклонилась к нему ближе, - но имей в ввиду, если предашь или ударишь в спину, я найду тебя в самой темной, самой укромной дыре этого мира и уничтожу: медленно и мучительно. И ни одна армия не спасет тебя от моего гнева, ну что, по прежнему согласен?

- Конечно. - Дроу пожал плечами, хотя Сапфира заметила, как на мгновение дрогнул кадык мужчины, - Меня зовут Шунг Лариконтиэль де Фарлоу.

Демонесса только фыркнула.

Бойся темный сделки, а с демоном, любая всегда обман...

Альтаир не мог привыкнуть к новому миру. Все здесь было иначе - воздух, быт и даже вкус магии. Северус как заядлый шопоголик скупал все ингредиенты, травы – все из чего можно приготовить зелье. Оказавшись в новом мире, зельевар считал грехом не прикупить себе столько оригинальных, отличных от родного мира вещей.

Драко стараясь везде успеть, тратил деньги демонов не жалея, и тоже бегал по рынку как заведенный, только мальчика интересовало все подряд. Люциус только головой качал в молчаливом осуждении, ведь в отличие от друга, сын покупал не взирая на цену или необходимость вещей. Северус ведь, ориентировался на будущие нужды и новые зелья, а Драко покупал то, что нравиться. Или что просто захотелось, тут и сейчас!

Сапфира еще вчера, по прибытии в город, только фыркала на нежелание магов тратить ее деньги. Она без спора привыкла выдавала близким нужное количество золота - за долгие годы, как дракон на копях, накопила много денег и их ей было не жалко на спутников.

За день до выезда из таверны Сапфира отлучилась по делам, оставляя брата на Северуса с Малфоями, а о светлых эльфах, так и вообще не сочла нужным беспокоиться.

Альтаир нашел ее записку, в которой и было всего лишь пару строк.

Так как проклятый вампир хвостом ходил за Альтаиром, невольно создавая еще один барьер защиты, демоница не препятствовала его назойливому вниманию. Северус же понимая, что мужчина проклят и поступает вопреки собственному желанию, стоически терпел его общество и внимание к партнеру.

Именно поэтому, по рынку пошла гулять довольно странная для знающих компания.

Снейп, Альтаир, Вампир, Малфои и Ахерон гуляли по рынку, в то время как эльфы остались в таверне. Небольшая процессия не спеша выбирала ткани, провизию и специи. Иногда приходилось чуть ли не за уши отрывать Драко от прилавков с оружием или украшений. Альтаир и раньше был равнодушен к золоту и камням, а сейчас и подавно, но его больше интересовали доспехи и мудреное оружие для шпионов и разведчиков - незаметное, смертельное и красивое, чем вещи или побрякушки.

Почти пол дня компания проходила скупая вещи и наконец, они решили перекусить в ближайшей таверне.

К вечеру, часто развлекал посетителей харчевни, бард, с условием что хозяин заведения исправно платил за труд проезжего музыканта и в его заведении следили вышибалы за поведением гостей. А то были случаи, когда пьяные матросы после пары песен, желали поближе познакомиться с музыкантом и порой отнюдь не в любовном смысле.

Нашей компании повезло - первая ими выбранная харчевня была довольно уютной и там уже выступал бард: на широком возвышении, перед барной стойкой хозяина, стоял чуть полноватый юноша и держал в руках красивую лютню. Ее плавные изгибы, вся поверхность, из светлого дерева, была украшена резным растительным узором.

- Спой нам птичка! - Из гущи посетителей раздался пьяный голос.

Альтаир взглянул на говорившего и скривился - пьяный матрос, заросший бородой и немытый, как минимум месяц, все это издержки средневекового мира, к которым стоит привыкнуть. Малфои и вампир заняли места около стены, а зазевавшегося Альтаира аккуратно провел за рукав, Северус и усадил напротив друзей.

Ахерон сел с другого края.

Услужливая женщина в летах, это видимо жена хозяина, разносила посетителям еду и напитки.

Приняв заказ у новоприбывших, она удалилась на кухню.

Альтаир заказал себе харчо и салат, Северус с Луи в связи с их "гемоглобинной" диетой, ничего не заказали, а вот Люциус предпочел легкий салат и жаркое из мяса. Драко чуть скривившись решил заказать тоже, что и демон.

- Куда потом пойдем? - Драко сидел почти у самой стены и со спины его закрывала широкая деревянная балка, рядом с ним сидел Люциус, Луи и Ахерон, а напротив них Снейп и Альтаир.

- Думаю надо возвращаться в «гостиницу», ведь мы купили все необходимое и в достаточном количестве, чтобы прожить до следующего погоста, к тому же... - договорить Северусу не получилось, так как бард, наконец, тронул струны его лютни, и компания дружно поморщилась. Видимо в этом мире о нотах и настройки музыкальных инструментов не имели никакого представления. Ужасно писклявый инструмент, на особо высоких нотах противно взвизгивал, а когда бард запел, стало еще ужаснее. Нет, голос конечно у парнишки был не плохой для деревенской самодеятельности, но по сравнению с опытными музыкантами оперы и шоу-бизнеса, это был тихий ужас.

- Боже. Это не музыка, а особо изощренная пытка! - Драко со стоном прикрыл уши. Не в силах слушать этот кошмар, и если голос еще можно вытерпеть и даже насладиться, то остальное портил ужасно расстроенный инструмент. К счастью именно в этот момент принесли заказ и все решили быстро поесть и отбыть в их временный "отель".

Увы, у провиденья были иные планы на этот счет...

Пока Сапфира разговаривала с дроу, а группа мужчин сидела в таверне - эльфы маялись в комнатах от безделья, а в отдельной под замком сидели дварфы.

Сорэль раздраженно перебирал вещи в сумке, а сын советника методично, по второму кругу, полировал клинок. Девушки со скуки перебрались к мужчинам и теперь маялись от безделья.

- Все! Я так больше не могу, - принц резко вскочил с кровати и швырнул на пол толстый фолиант. Многие в комнате вздрогнули от неожиданности. Верэль, как самый старший и опытный, решил высказаться. Он нахмурился и не открывая глаз, так как «валялся» на кровати, тихо проговорил:

- Инитиэль, не устраивай сцен. Нас всех одолевает скука, но не думаю, что ради того чтобы ее развеять, стоит искать неприятности. - Телохранитель говорил спокойным голосом, но к сожалению, его "голос разума" не был услышан.

- Нет! Не в этот раз. Остальные, понимаешь ли, прохлаждаются по городу, а мы должны сидеть в четырех стенах? И потом, если ты забыл Верэль, нам пару суток трястись верхом в седле, - Инитиэль раздраженно выхаживал из одного угла комнаты в другой, возмущаясь несправедливостью. И полной, тотальной властью демонов.

- Это еще хорошо, что так: сидим в комнате и в принципе вольны выходить, а то бы связали нас, как дварфов и оставили в комнате куковать, - лучница доселе молчавшая, отложила свой колчан стрел, внимательно посмотрела на «взъерошенного» друга. Эльфийка была молчалива, чаще выступала миротворцем, чей ей бы хотелось и сейчас, она прекрасно сознавала последствия действий Инитиэля. Если эльф влипнет в неприятности, а он влипнет, то расхлебывать придется присутствующим в комнате (при условии, что и они не огребут за компанию) или их другим спутникам, вкупе с Сапфирой. Как отреагирует демоница, заранее просившая всех как можно незаметнее прожить эти дни в городе, трудно сказать. Лариэль, как могла старалась вразумить принца.

- О, это тоже войдет в список моих претензий, которые я предъявлю отцу по прибытии,- к сожалению, принц был настроен решительно, совершенно не желая слушать рациональных аргументов. Тиниэль, на удивление его поддержала, согласно кивая и набивая небольшой кошель монетами.

- Хватит! Инитиэль, тебе бы не знать, как опасно может быть в человеческом городе, забудь о своей затее! - Верэль, лежащий на низкой кровати и все время делающий вид, что спит, не выдержал. Эльф-телохранитель резко вскочил и встал перед дверью их комнаты скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что не выпустит принца и его подружку из номера.

Инитиэль прищурился и приблизился к взрослому эльфу в плотную, а затем прошипел ему в лицо:

- Именем короны, ты подчинишься мне, Верэль. С дороги! - Принц приподнял бровь в немом вопросе и сощурил свои, теперь уже холодные и властные глаза. Телохранителю ничего не оставалось - либо подчиниться, или по прибытии домой, лишиться головы за ослушание члена королевского дома. Будь сейчас положение угрожающее жизни и он смог бы принять решение сам, но в этом случае... Верэль отошел от двери и с угрюмой гримасой наблюдал, как Инитиэль, Ариэль - брат принца и Тиниэль покидают комнату. Но стоило двери закрыться, как вслед за троицей вышел и Сорэль, друг Ариэля, видимо решивший не бросать его одного.

В комнате остались: Верэль, Ортомиэль и Лариэль. Сын советника фыркнул и присел на шаткую поверхность грубо сколоченного стола, а затем сказал:

- Если после владыки, королем станет Инитиэль, то я боюсь нашему народу придется тяжко. Взбалмошный и никого не слушающий король, это трагедия для народа и государства.

- Он еще ребенок, Орто. Никто не сделает его владыкой еще в ближайшие пару сотен лет, я уверена, что он повзрослеет и наберется мудрости... ума. - Лучница тяжело вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что Ортомиэль не намного старше принца, но ума этому эльфу не занимать, как и дипломатичности.

- Надо проверить коротышек, дварфы со вчерашнего вечера сидят взаперти. Лариэль, может отнесешь им поесть? - Верэль, не смотря на свою выучку и воинское звание, был довольно мягким и легким в общении. Но сегодня, он был очень зол на принца, буквально чувствуя, что его инициатива ничем хорошим не закончиться и телохранитель был рад, что хотя бы у двоих эльфов хватило ума послушаться голоса разума. Возможно, именно благодаря этому, им удастся смягчить гнев демона.

- Хорошо. Я пойду, схожу к хозяину, может осталось с вечера у повара съестное? - Лучница привстала, отложив так и не перетянутый заново лук, вышла в коридор.

Ортомиэль только скривил губы в ироничной полуулыбке. Он то прекрасно понимал, что сейчас происходит. На долгое время поездки, каждый из них исключая Ариэля и Сорэля, мало знали принца как личность. Он для них был сыном владыки и ни как не более, но теперь, поневоле узнавая Инитиэля, у каждого складывалось собственное мнение и впечатление.

Судя по тому, что происходит сейчас - лучница, как и он, не считали принца "последней инстанцией". Они выполняют приказы, но вряд ли станут считаться с мнением существа, который так предательски относиться к жизням тех, кто рядом с ним. А ведь на протяжении всего пути, по глупости Инитиэля, они уже три раза были у порога смерти и только чудом выходили без травм и потерь.

Судя по всем эльфам, сегодня стал день решающих решений, определяющих дальнейшую судьбу и выбор. К сожалению, Инитиэль - будущий Глава Светлой рощи и наследник престола Светлых эльфов и сколько бы дури в нем не было, это ничего не изменит. И ему - Ортомиэлю, как и его отцу, придется встать по правую руку от владыки...

/

Пока лучница ходила вниз, в кухню харчевни. Будущий советник короля и телохранитель молча собирали собственные пожитки. А выстиранные с вечера вещи аккуратно раскладывались по седельным сумкам. Осталось только попросить повара собрать им еды в дорогу и можно выезжать. Не забыв их спутников, конечно.

Время перевалило почти за полдень, а их вторая группа так и не вернулась с рынка.

Ортомиэль надеялся, что они не влипли в неприятности.

Не успели двое мужчин даже забеспокоится об отсутствии эльфийки-лучницы, как дверь резко отворилась и в комнату ввалилась Лариэль. Она тяжело, загнано дышала и ни как не могла выговорить пары слов.

- Лари? Отдышись и скажи в чем дело, - Вирэль, как всегда спокоен и не возмутим, но для внимательного глаза Ортомиэля не укрылось, что мужчина забеспокоился.

- Дварфы... - Лучница надсадно захрипела и закашлялась, слишком она сильно спешила в номер, - они исчезли!

Ортомиэль и Вирэль дружно застонали от досады, ведь теперь к возможным неприятностям от принца, стоит ждать их точно от дварфов.

- Замок выломлен? - Сын советника подозревал, что глупости принца еще не закончились сыпаться на их головы.

- Нет. Замок не только не взломан, но и со стороны комнаты, в скважине, торчит ключ. - Словно подтверждая его мысли, утвердительно ответила на вопрос лучница.

- Это не есть хорошо... - Вирэль задумчиво запустил правую руку в свои волосы, "расчесывая" пятерней плотную гриву. А затем резко сказал:

- Идем искать принца и дварфов? Может нам повезет и мы предотвратим неприятности...

Они еще не знали, что "скучающая" компашка умудрилась столкнуться со сбежавшими дварфами и подраться на площади. А доблестные стражи порядка, не разбираясь, замели компанию из эльфов и двух дварфов в карцер.

На площади, пока остальные эльфы собирались на поиски, устанавливали дощатый настил, который вскоре станет местом судилища. в данном городе судили публично.

Влипли так влипли!

Ахерон согласившийся сопровождать компанию, отделился от них сразу после выхода из таверны. Ему необходимо было закупить оружие для магов и пару каких-то демонических артефактов для них с Сапфирой. На справедливый вопрос Альтаира, а не надерут ли ему "уши" за то, что оставил одних, демон только поморщился и отдал юному демону один свой волос. Пробубнив что-то про вызов в случае "чепэ", их «телохранитель» смылся, как и не было его.

Люциус шедший рядом с другом и его партнером-демоном, только усмехался и не забывал оттаскивать от прилавков Драко. Сын накупил столько барахла, что маг справедливо задавался вопросом, потянет ли такой груз песчанник, да и наглеть тоже не стоило. Сапфира без вопросов выделила им местных денег, но Люциус не хотел рассердить демоницу излишними тратами. В который раз, аристократ проклинал про себя бывшую жену, которая и сама деньгам счета не знала, беззаботно высасывая из семейных закромов кучу денег, так и Драко приучила к подобному. Лорд молил Мерлина и всех богов, чтобы сын научился планировать свои траты, иначе к правнукам от наследства Малфоев останутся одни сикли.

Кстати, надо отдать должное Драко, он не ныл и не обижался на отца, когда тот запрещал что-либо. Да и Люциус, последние пол часа оттаскивал сына только потому, что тот мог засмотреться и потерять их в толчее рынка из виду.

Компания пробиралась к выходу рыночной площади - на улицы и переулки города. К сожалению, из-за толчеи, мужчины выбрали не тот проулок и оказались совсем не на той улице, что вела их к «дому». Спустя полчаса ходу, они с удивлением вышли не к площади перед кабаком, а на пристань.

- Ого. Похоже, мы заблудились! - Альтаир с удивлением разглядывал средневековый порт.

Пару рыбаков мимо компании пронесли огромные тюки и мешки наполненные непонятно чем. Так что Северус еле успел оттащить с дороги крестника, чтобы его ненароком не "задавили" угрюмые матросы.

- Может спросим местных, как дойди до корчмы "У лесника"? - Драко вполне хорошо сегодня прогулялся и теперь, очень хотелось поесть и отдохнуть. Усталость в ногах уже ощутимо давало о себе знать парню неприятной ломотой.

- Может и стоило бы, только я вот ощущаю совсем рядом знакомую ауру! - Альтаир чуть вытянув шею, привстал на цыпочках и словно стал принюхиваться.

Северус, Драко и Люциус ошеломленно взглянули на парня, бывшего когда-то Гарри Поттером, а теперь являющимся молодым, но достаточно сильным демоном.

Снейп подошел вплотную к любимому и обнял его за талию, голову мужчина чуть нагнул, чтобы можно было зарыться носом в мягкие пряди за ухом.

Малфои смущенно смотрели на столь редкое проявление чувств со стороны угрюмого зельевара, особенно на людях.

На самом деле, Северус как вампир не мог не почувствовать тот же аромат, что принес к его любовнику ветер и теперь он стремительно пытался понять кому он принадлежит.

Альтаир действовал иначе, в отличие от вампира он ощущал магию и ауру, которая не запах и просто так засечь ее трудно. Эфир в этом мире из-за распространения волшбы был буквально засорен и разобрать без привычки в "мусоре" нужную информацию оказалось очень трудно. Но парень быстро справился, наверное потому, что прекрасно знал какую ауру стоит искать, конечно, полной уверенности у него не было, но в этот раз он угадал.

- Сапфира - там! - Альтаир оторвался от своего транса и указал пальцем в сторону портовых амбаров, у которых были навалены мешки и другой разный хлам. Парень быстро повернул голову в сторону зельевара и успел чмокнуть вампира в нос, а затем стремительно направился в сторону "нити поиска".

Люциус сдержал свой смех, а вот Драко не смог, уж больно потешным было лицо крестного. Мужчина видимо думал, что Альтаир слишком занят прочесыванием эфира, чтобы заметить его, но Альтаир на самом деле давно научился рыскать по миру духов, не забывая следить за реальным миром. Иногда подобное умение может спасти жизнь.

Снейп и Малфои поспешили догнать друга, не рискуя оставить молодого юношу в незнакомом мире одного.

Догнали Альтаира быстро, правда демон почему-то не спешил подходить к уже виднеющейся у причала демонице.

- Альтаир, в чем дело? - Драко подошел к другу и стал тоже всматриваться в даль, но, к сожалению, его зрение было не столь зоркое, чтобы увидеть детали.

- Она не одна. - Снейп, как вампир видел ни чуть не хуже демонов.

Ни кто из спутников не увидел, как сощурил свои серо-стальные очи Малфой-старший. Люциус не очень-то афишировал свой интерес к Сапфире, но то, что демонесса ему нравилось факт. Узнать, что она с кем-то встречается в такой глухомани было неприятно.

- Кто это, Северус. - Лорд старался приглушить ревность в голосе, да вот только зельевар знал своего школьного друга как облупленного.

Северус удивленно взглянул в глаза Люциусу и, заметив лишь ему одному ведомое, хмыкнул, а затем прошептал:

- Удачи друг, она тебе понадобиться как никому другому.

Альтаир, бессовестно подслушивая одним ухом, решил прервать их и сказал:

- Она с дроу, тем самым, что привлек наше внимание при въезде в город.

- Почему они вдруг встретились? - Драко не спуская взора с виднеющейся впереди пары, спросил не известно кого, но наверняка Альтаира, так как друг слизеринца был ближе всех к девушке.

- Понятия не имею, она мне не докладывала. Пойдем и спросим! - Альтаир стремительно двинулся вперед, да так быстро, что попытавшийся остановить его за рукав, Северус, только пальцами скользнул по материи. Снейп переглянулся с Малфоем-старшим и поспешили за его партнером.

POV дроу Шунга.

Разговор с демонессой был более продуктивным, чем я надеялся, но и более напряженным. Я в который раз благодарил Великую Ллос за выдержку, воспитанную в многочисленных ритуалах. Если бы не мой опыт, я не знаю, как смог бы спокойно выдерживать всю беседу. Демонесса не угрожала и не была "страшной", но я чувствовал мощь за ее "спиной", а так же недюжинную магическую силу в глазах. Кем бы она не была в мире Инферно, она не простая и рядовая демонесса, что впрочем и так было понятно по ее личине. Только самые мощные демоны могут по долгу оставаться в неизменной личине и подолгу поддерживать ее.

Мы договорились о найме меня в качестве телохранителя или простого наемника в их мини-караван. Я должен был охранять людей и ее брата, а за эльфами внимательно следить. Так же я узнал, что два дварфа в их группе, заслужили "испытательный срок" и за ними тоже нужен глаз да глаз.

Я согласился.

Мне было выгодно путешествовать вместе с этой группой. В силу сложившихся обстоятельств, я был уверен, что вскоре назревает крупная меж расовая заварушка и если кто и мог защитить от будущей смуты, так это демон. Я не знаю, догадывалась ли моя нанимательница о моих намерениях, я не удивлюсь, если - да. Но меня мало волновало это, до тех пор, пока наши интересы совпадают и устраивают друг друга.

К концу нашего мини-собеседования, мы договаривались о ритуале, который временно свяжет наши судьбы, стоило только выбрать подходящий для обеих сторон.

Я готов был уже начать спорить, чтобы она выбрала мой - сугубо дроудский, когда из-за мешков показался симпатичный парень, лет семнадцати.

Длинные черные волосы, хорошая и ладная фигура, но не перекаченная мышцами и глаза, эти два омута чистейшей магии и силы. Я не смог не вспомнить его - еще один, но очень молодой демон. Не знаю, сколько ему, но по моим внутренним ощущениям, вкус магии едва насчитывал десяток лет. Меня сначала смущало это, ведь не мог парень-подросток, насчитывать в мире всего десять зим? Но я перестал ломать голову, когда понял, что возможно юноша эти десяток лет, был в мире смертных и именно поэтому так и ощущается. Сапфира, сестра парня и моя нанимательница, совсем по другому ощущалась.

Так вот, явившийся братец, спокойно подошел к демонессе и когда та недовольно рыкнула на парня, смиренно поклонился.

- Прости, сестра. Но мы случайно вышли на причал и я заметил тебя. Не мог же я вернуться в харчевню, как ни в чем не бывало? - Голос парнишки оказался тоже подсчитать его внешности: звонкий и чистый, каким бывает только у подростков.

- Любопытная "варвара", - демонесса была не довольна, но ругать не стала. Я не знал, кто такая "ва-р-ва-ра", но подумал, что это что-то сугубо демоническое.

Не успел парень ответить, как из той же стороны к нам присоединились еще трое. Два вампира и двое магов, при чем отец и сын.

Я с интересом рассматривал молодую копию взрослого мага и понимал, что пропал. Эти ясные, цвета грозовых облаков глаза и чистая, лишенная изъяна кожа, а волосы! Чистейшая ртуть.

Я впервые осознал, что можно влюбиться даже не слыша голоса избранника и не зная его имени. К моему удивлению, парень не испугался меня (а о нас ходят ужасные сплетни среди людей), хотя чего удивляться, если они общаются с вампиром и демонами.

Отец юноши что-то говорил демонессе, наверное объясняя как они суда попали, а я не мог глаз оторвать от глаз юноши.

Блондин смущенно зарделся, а я ощутил в ответ яркое, мощное желание - обнять, дотронуться, ну хоть как-нибудь удостовериться, что это чудо не мираж. Я еще тогда не знал, что в их группе есть еще один вампир - Луи, который проклят, но вполне может стать мне соперником. Пока на нем ошейник, он никого не замечает, кроме брата Сапфиры, с чем с трудом мериться Северус. Но это я узнаю не сейчас, а вечером в таверне.

Вскоре мы направились обратно в харчевню и я так и не нашел в себе сил расстаться с Драко (бессовестно подслушал имя), а Сапфира на удивление даже пальцем не пошевелила, что бы пресечь мой интерес. Проводив группу до дверей харчевни, я направился к себе - собирать вещи, ведь завтра, как сказала демонесса, мы выезжаем.

Драко радостно закрыл дверь в номер и плюхнулся на кровать Альтаира. Пока Северус, Сапфира и отец друга выясняли как обстоят дела у остальной половины их компании, юноши заперлись вдвоем.

- Смотрю тебе понравился, дроу? - Альтаир насмешливо улыбнулся парню и уселся тоже на край своей кровати.

- Блин. Веришь, никогда бы не поверил, что могу понравиться и уж тем более, возможно ответить взаимностью парню. Но он такой...такой...

- Экзотичный! - Демон усмехнулся и едва не схлопотал от Драко подзатыльник. К сожалению их возня была прервана весьма неприятным способом: дверь в номер открылась так сильно и стремительно, что ударившись об стену, едва не приложила разъяренного посетителя. Но против разгневанного демона, деревянная часть интерьера была бессильна. В комнату зашла Сапфира и Люциус, с Северусом.

- Альтаир! Сидите в номере и даже не смейте выходить из нее. - Демонесса была так разгневана, что брат даже спорить не стал, только спросил:

- В чем дело, что-то случилось?

- Случилось! Эльфы, вернее их "принц-и-со-товарищи» исчезли, а с ними словно испарились дварфы. Остались только трое, кто хоть как то дружит с головой! Благоразумия хватило только их телохранителю, лучнице и как ни странно сыну Советника. – Сапфира быстро проверила окна, бросила на всю комнату какое-то заклятье и «вылетела» в коридор.

- Добавите неприятностей и я вам обоим уши надеру и не посмотрю, что один – мой любовник, а второй, великовозрастный детина! - Северус тоже был хмур и разозлен. Прекрасно понимая, что именно им троим - Люциусу, зельевару и демонессе придется сначала найти пропавших, а потом возможно, вытаскивать из возможной передряги, настроение портилось ужасно.

Быстро нацепив пару артефактов и предупреждающе взглянув еще раз на парней, вслед за Северусом, вышел и Малфой. Луи остался с парнями.

- Вот блин, тупицы! - Драко высказал все, что думает о сообразительности эльфов.

Альтаир задумчиво напомнил другу, что дроу тоже эльф и против него у слизеринца нет возражений.

- Так то, темный. А эти... светлые!

Вот и весь аргумент. Альтаир только вздохнул устало, давно подозревая, что самое "интересное" только начинается. С компанией, у которой половина ее членов имеет в пятой точке, шило, редко когда стоит ожидать исполнения планов так, как задумано.

Вампир всю беседу, да и шатания по городу редко когда говорил, но сейчас, парни ощущали всеми фибрами, как напряжен Луи. Он явно прислушивался и готовился дать отпор любому, сунься тот в их номер.


End file.
